


Teach Me Bad

by mastershakeme (grimspecter)



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 162,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimspecter/pseuds/mastershakeme
Summary: Trent’s stepdad is Chase Hudson, critically acclaimed film director and producer. He’s rich and good-looking, but he’s got issues with control and he feels like he’s totally losing it when he learns he’s on academic probation. He needs a tutor, fast.Kayden’s used to following the rules. He's premed, like his brother, but his gentle nature draws him to teaching. When Trent approaches him about tutoring, he agrees at once as this is his only chance to get close to his incredibly attractive classmate. They soon realize how much Trent likes to dominate his little teacher and how much Kayden likes to submit to him.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 30





	1. Kayden - Wed & Thur

It was mid-October, a couple days after midterms, and Kayden Lee sat at the front of a small lecture hall in the outer quad. The back wall was lined with plate glass windows that looked out at the math corner, an open, sun speckled courtyard paved with warm red tiles and dotted with trees. It was a class of forty and the narrow room had long wooden tables against the right wall facing the teacher’s desk and the whiteboard.

Kayden’s head was down, and his dark fringe hung over his large, delicately angled eyes as he snuck peeks at Trent Hudson. The tall, devastatingly handsome boy sat in his customary seat straight across from the door. His gaze was locked on the hall.

He had the most beautiful caramel skin, the only flaw, a thin scar over his right eye. It was normally straight, but Trent’s furrowed brow pulled the line jagged. Students filtered into the room to find their seats and more than one person looked at Trent as they passed, but he didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. His shoulders were tense, and a single hand clutched the end of the table in a white-knuckled grip.

Every lecture, before class began Kayden traced Trent’s features from behind the fall of his dark hair. Trent’s straight nose, prominent cheekbones, full lips, and chiseled, stubble grazed jaw were godlike in their perfection. His glittering hazel eyes were _beautiful,_ and Kayden had been sneaking peaks at them since the beginning of the semester. He was obsessed with the way Trent’s half-lidded eyes sparkled with determination. He was always on the edge of sleep, but he kept his head up through lecture and stared at the whiteboard.

Trent had a lean muscular build. His hair was shaved on the sides and short on top with tight curls. It was a lovely warm-brown and paired nicely with his caramel skin. He dressed simply in fitted tees, dark jeans, white chucks, and rocked a cool leather messenger bag. Everything he owned was splashed with labels and reeked of money.

Trent’s dad was a world-famous film director, and everybody wanted to know him. Everyone thought he was cool, and from the way Trent talked and the way he held himself, it was obvious he was used to being fawned over and getting his way.

Kayden had never spoken to him. He just… liked to look at him. A lot. He studied him with bated breath as Trent waited impatiently for class to begin.

Ethan strode into the room and Trent’s eyes narrowed into thin slits. He tracked the instructor as he crossed the room and rounded the table in front of the board. Ethan tossed his satchel in the chair and took out his lesson plan.

Kayden tore his curious gaze from the gorgeous specimen of male beauty at the end of the row. He turned back to his notebook and flipped to a fresh page. He took out a pencil as Ethan turned to the board to begin the day’s lecture.

Kayden liked to sit right in front of the teacher’s desk so he could see. Math wasn’t his strong subject, but his father had incredibly high expectations and Kayden was desperate to please him. When he was in class, Kayden paid special attention to Ethan’s lecture. He took careful notes. He did the readings, the homework, and if extra credit was offered, he jumped at the chance. He didn’t mess around when it came to his grades.

Midterms had been posted the night before and Kayden had gotten a 98 on his exam, two points from perfect. His father had given him a warm nod of approval at the breakfast table that morning. If he’d gotten a 100, maybe he’d have gotten a handshake instead, but he was alright with the nod. Nods were good.

Algebra for Calculus wasn’t particularly hard, but Ethan was a graduate student and he was strict with his grading. He was Korean, too, but he was much taller than Kayden and he was stylish despite his thick glasses. He liked when his students went the extra mile. He and Kayden were on very good terms and Kayden had stayed after class a time or two for additional assistance. Ethan was smart and Kayden respected that about the other boy. Education was primary in his family. His father pushed for excellence in all subjects.

When class ended, Kayden was satisfied he had a good grasp of the material. He closed his notebook with a sense of pride and began to pack his things. Math was his last class of the day and he was eager to get home so he could get a jump on his homework. There was a scary movie on Netflix he was dying to see. He wasn’t one for blood or guts, but he liked the thrill of a jump scare. They excited him.

He swept his books into his backpack and started to get up when the blonde girl beside him, Lacie, dropped her pencil case. Pens, pencils, and a colorful collection of paper clips spilled across the floor.

“Jeez, I’m such a klutz,” Lacie muttered as she pushed her long, platinum blonde hair behind her ear. She knelt and began to gather her items.

“Oh, me too.” Kayden shouldered his bag and crouched down to assist her. He shoved his long, floppy sleeves to his elbows and grabbed a pair of ballpoint pens as they rolled lazily under his chair. Then he collected some of the paperclips in his palm. “I had to make copies of my writing assignment before Chemistry today. I was rushing out of the library looking through my printouts when whoosh!” Kayden spread his arms dramatically. “I tripped and all my papers went up in the air.” He handed Lacie her supplies as she giggled. “I was ten minutes late. My papers flew all over the stairwell.”

Lacie stuffed her pens back into their case. “At least this spill was contained.”

“Yes?” Ethan said sharply from the whiteboard. “What can I do for you?”

Kayden stood up slowly as his hair fell into his eyes.

Trent gripped the edge of Ethan’s desk as he stared down the slight, bespectacled graduate teacher. He loomed over the surface and the material of his fitted tee stretched tight over his muscular shoulders. “I got a 38 on the midterm.”

Ethan pressed his lips together. “What was your name again?”

Trent slammed his fist on the table and Kayden flinched at the sound. Ethan raised an eyebrow. Lacie got up and she and Kayden watched the scene unfold in awed disbelief.

“Trent Hudson,” Trent said firmly, and his hands fell away from the table as he straightened his back. His expression smoothed. “We spoke before the test.”

Ethan frowned. “I remember.”

“What are my options?” Trent pressed. “I dropped this class last semester. I don’t want to take it a third time.”

“You might have to,” Ethan said, turning away to close his lecture book. He slid it into his satchel and pulled the strap over his shoulder. “I have a lot of students, so you’ll have to excuse me if my memory isn’t correct, but I’m certain you haven’t turned in homework since the second week of class.”

“It must have slipped my mind.” Trent crossed his arms as the rest of the class trickled out the door. People were staring at him, but his striking hazel eyes were locked on the graduate teacher. “I have a lot of classes this semester.”

Ethan shook his head. “Let’s be honest, Trent. You aren’t even trying. If you would turn the homework in, I might be able to give you a couple points, but you can’t even be bothered to do that.”

Trent’s expression darkened. “I need this class to graduate.”

“Then you need to apply yourself,” Ethan said as he checked the time over the whiteboard. “And I need to get to my next class.” He brushed past Trent as he walked around the desk. “Do the homework tonight. If you need help, there are many competent tutors at the library.”

Trent glared after him, his eyes glittering with anger.

“That didn’t go so well,” Lacie muttered under her breath.

Kayden blinked at her. “Uhhh…”

Trent snatched his bag off the end of the table and swept out of the room. Lacie pushed her chair in and she and Kayden started down the aisle.

As they exited the classroom, Trent pushed through the large glass doors further down the corridor. Kayden’s heart tugged after him.

“I’m heading in the opposite direction,” Lacie said with a sigh. She pulled her bag higher on her shoulder. “I’ve got a history class next. I’ll see you Friday.”

Kayden smiled at the girl and they parted ways there in the hall.

When he stepped outside, his heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of his troubled classmate to the right of the inner quad. Trent stood under the arcade as the red, tiled roof gleamed in the sunlight. He had his phone in his hand and a look of disgust on his face.

“ _Shit,_ ” he muttered, then he slid the phone in his back pocket and started down the walkway. He strode with purpose.

Kayden _yearned_ to be near him, and he started after Trent now, as a desire he didn’t quite understand grew inside of him. He didn’t have the confidence to speak to Trent, but he was _so_ curious what kind of life the beautiful dark prince must lead.

A pair of older girls in tiny beach shorts approached from the opposite direction.

“Hey Trent,” said the girl on the right, a blonde with long legs and a big smile.

Trent barely even looked at her. He held up a hand in acknowledgement as he stalked past.

The girls bent together and giggled. Kayden peeked at them shyly through his hair as he shuffled along. He accidentally met the blonde’s eyes as she looked over her shoulder at Trent’s retreating back.

Kayden flushed and hurried after the older boy.

For him, college wasn’t much different from high school. Most of his classmates were strangers, but he and Audrey, his BFF since childhood and his next-door neighbor from birth to present day, had _three_ classes together. Ethics, writing, and intro to psych. This was Kayden’s freshman year and his first semester and so far, he was confident he was going to be able to handle his classes. They were fast paced, but he was religious with his study habits.

The thing that stood out most was the sheer amount of sex everyone seemed to be having. _That_ was different. Sure, there had been couples in high school. Girlfriends and boyfriends that held hands between classes and kissed in front of their lockers. But actual _sex_ was happening right on campus. _Penetrative_ sex. The dress code seemed to be lenient because the girls walked around in the skimpiest clothes possible. The boys _gawked_ at the girls who walked around campus in groups. Their eyes _bugged_ out of their heads when a female bared her cleavage or her legs. They popped out of their heads and rolled to the ground if she did both.

Kayden’s brow furrowed as he trailed after Trent’s looming figure. He had his phone out again and he typed madly with both hands. He bent his head over the screen, his lip curling with contempt as he sent off a message. Kayden was so curious what was on his phone.

The walkway opened into the main quad through a long row of elaborately detailed stone arches. Paved with light-red bricks, the sundrenched square was decorated with raised, planting circles with a beautiful array of tropical trees. People walked between classes and some were on bikes. Others sat under the trees to read and study. Trent strode into the quad and paused as the light slanted into his eyes. He lifted his head and coolly surveyed the courtyard.

Kayden slowed as he got closer. He didn’t want to startle Trent.

A slender, redheaded girl slithered from a shadowed alcove between Kayden and Trent, whose gaze fell back to his phone with a huff of frustration. His eyes narrowed as he waited for a reply.

Kayden froze mid step as the girl crept closer with a feverish gleam in her eye.

Long, red curls cascaded down her bare back. The girl was dressed in a white strapless top and a short jean skirt. She wore a pair of flipflops and as she stepped behind Trent and stretched up on her toes, the foam soles of her shoes stayed on the ground and her bare, dirty feet were exposed.

The redhead giggled as she slipped her arms around Trent’s neck and leaned up to cover his eyes. “Guess who?”

Trent jerked his elbow into the girl’s solar plexus.

“ _Oww!_ ” the girl doubled over in pain as Trent twisted out of her grasp.

He spun around and caught sight of the redhead. His eyes narrowed. “ _Ivy._ ”

“You _hit_ me,” Ivy gasped. She looked up at Trent with wide, despairing eyes. “I texted you. I told you I had a surprise.”

“I don't like surprises,” Trent said sourly. “I told you yesterday not to sneak up on me. Are you _stalking_ me now?”

Ivy straightened with a groan of discomfort. “How can I stalk my _boyfriend._ ”

“Easy. You show up when he doesn’t want you,” Trent said with a laugh. “Come on, sweetheart. We’ve had our fun. I’m through with you.”

Ivy stared at him in disbelief. She started to open her mouth.

“Hey!”

A big, blond guy in a navy sleeveless shirt stepped through the arches. _Mitch._ Audrey’s wrist was gripped in his massive fist and she looked almost childlike in comparison to the brute tugging her arm. The tiny Korean girl didn’t look happy.

“Let go,” she grumbled, her lips curved down at the corners. “I can walk perfectly fine on my own.” She pulled against him, but Mitch was unphased.

Audrey wore a jean pinafore dress and an old, faded band tee underneath. Her cute backpack with kitten print, candy-apple red cat-eyed glasses, and layered bob with tasteful silver highlights were fashionable and cool and that was so Audrey. She had always been the rebellious one.

Kayden, not so much. When he spotted his best friend, his heart swelled with affection, but at the sight of the new _boyfriend_ , he leapt into action and ducked into the shadowed alcove Ivy had slithered out of.

“Great,” Ivy murmured.

“What the fuck?” Mitch barked as he and Audrey stopped beside Trent. He finally released Audrey’s wrist. She winced and rubbed the red mark he’d left behind as Mitch glanced up at Trent. Wordlessly, he raised an eyebrow and Trent rolled his eyes. Mitch’s blue ones gleamed with malice. He spun and shoved Ivy in the chest.

“ _Ow!_ ” Ivy stumbled back, but Mitch advanced on her and got in her face.

“I told you to _fuck_ off!”

Ivy rubbed her chest where Mitch had pushed her. “I just wanted to—”

“Leave!”

“ _No._ ” Ivy stood her ground and glared heatedly at the blond. “I don’t have to listen to you.” You’re not Trent’s keeper.”

Mitch grinned. “I’ve been handling Trent’s crazy exs since the ninth grade. Taking bitches to the curb is kind of my thing.”

Ivy faltered. “But—”

“ _Go!_ ” Mitch hollered and Ivy crumbled.

Big, crocodile tears formed in her eyes and tracked down her freckled cheeks. She stretched up on her toes again and looked over Mitch’s massive shoulder at Trent, his arms crossed, mouth turned down in a frown.

Audrey gazed up at Trent in horror. “Are you guys _serious?_ ”

Trent spared her an irritated glance. He poked a finger at the redhead. “That bitch is _stalking_ me.”

“That’s not how you handle stalking.” Audrey planted her hands on her hips. “You’re assaulting her!”

Ivy nodded vigorously. “You’re girlfriends right. All I have to do is go to campus police—”

Mitch lashed out with a single, lean arm and snatched Ivy by the hair.

“ _Aaaahhhhh!_ ”

“Mitch!” Audrey shouted. “You’re hurting her!”

Mitch wasn’t listening. He dragged Ivy, screaming, her talons flying at his face to the end of the walkway and under the arches. He tossed her in the square and Ivy sprawled across the sun-warmed bricks like a ragdoll. “Go for it, cunt! Go tell the police how you sat outside the house for five hours _straight_ begging Trent for a goddamn dick pic!”

A couple students approached the redhead lying prone in the courtyard, but Mitch stood over her, breathing heavily, and no one would come close enough to interfere. Others watched from a distance. Some were laughing. A pair of girls in Chi Omega shirts had their hands over their mouths.

Ivy was in tears. She rolled on her belly and slapped the bricks with her hands over and over. “I hate you, _Mitch!_ ” she wailed. She kicked her legs behind her. “Trent! _Trent!_ ” Her left flipflop slipped off her foot and sailed through the air. “ _Trennnnnnt! I looooove you, Trennnnt!_ ”

Trent started to laugh.

“Pathetic,” Mitch sneered. He turned back to Trent and clasped him on the shoulder. “I told you to block that bitch.”

“That doesn’t help,” Trent said as he and Mitch turned for the west gateway and started to walk. “Then I have no warning when she’ll show up.”

Mitch looked over his shoulder. “Audrey. Come on.”

Audrey crossed her arms. “ _Hello!_ I’m waiting for Kayden!”

Kayden broke into a nervous sweat.

Mitch cursed and pulled Trent to a stop. “I told you I’d take you home.”

“You know that’s impossible, right?”

Mitch huffed. He swung his gaze to the square and glared at Ivy through the arches. She was still very much in the midst of her tantrum. The girls in the Chi Omega shirts were consoling her. The dark-haired beauty gazed at Mitch with hateful eyes. “That shit’s annoying as fuck. Let’s get out of here.”

Audrey adjusted her glasses and looked down the walkway. Kayden flattened himself against the wall, but she had spotted him. Audrey smiled. “There he is,” she said cheerfully.

Kayden grudgingly ducked out of the alcove, fidgeting restlessly with the long ends of his baggy sleeves. He kept his head down so his eyes were shielded.

Mitch stepped beside Audrey and slipped an arm around her waist. He pulled the girl firmly to his hip and narrowed his eyes. “ _That’s_ your best friend?”

Kayden shuffled his feet and made his way down the path until he was an arm’s length from the couple. He looked up timidly at the big, blond boy through his hair. Kayden and Mitch hadn’t officially met, but Kayden had seen Mitch many times from a distance, across the courtyard.

Mitch glared down at him with his dark blue eyes. His cheeks were ruddy, but he was decently attractive. His jaw was squared and his nose broad. His hair was shaved close to his head and as Kayden continued to look, his thin lips curved into a smirk.

“He’s a fucking _shrimp!_ ” Mitch cackled. “He’s even smaller than you, Audrey!”

Audrey elbowed him in the side as he continued to laugh, but it didn’t deter Mitch in the slightest. Kayden ducked his head again and let his hair fall into his face.

Trent sidled up beside his friend. He was smirking, too. “You’re in my algebra class,” he said smoothly, and then his face darkened. “What’d you get on that exam? I fucking bombed it.”

Kayden lifted his head and slowly raised his eyes. Trent towered over his _itty-bitty_ figure. There was over a height in difference between the boys and as Kayden’s dark, dreamy eyes met Trent’s piercing gaze, Trent raised an eyebrow in question. Kayden’s cheeks filled with an incredible heat. Nervous, he licked his lips. “A-a-a-ni-ninety-e-eight.”

Trent snorted. “What?”

Kayden opened his mouth, but no words would come out. “ _Ummmm…._ ”

Audrey huffed and pulled away from her boyfriend. She looped an arm through Kayden’s. “Look what you did. He’s traumatized.” She pulled Kayden close and kissed him on the forehead.

“From that?” Mitch looked back at Ivy. The redhead continued to sob and wail as the sorority girls escorted her away.

Audrey’s arm banded around Kayden’s chest as she glared at her boyfriend. “I don’t know what I’m doing with you sometimes,” she muttered, then in Korean, to Kayden. _“C’mon, Baby-Kay. Let’s get out of here.”_ She took Kayden’s hand and tugged him toward the main gate. She stepped quickly and Kayden’s arm was wrenched as he stumbled to catch up.

He looked over his shoulder as he hurried after his best friend. Mitch threw his arms up and stormed under the arches. He took off across the courtyard.

Shyly, Kayden looked at Trent.

The solemn boy stood alone under the red-roofed arcade. His gorgeous hazel eyes met Kayden’s and Kayden quickly averted his gaze in embarrassment. He let himself be pulled out from under the covered walk so Audrey could drag him across the square. They took the main entrance and went down the wide, stone steps.

 _“When those guys get together, it’s like a testosterone overdose,”_ Audrey grumbled, continuing in Korean as she let go of Kayden’s arm and slowed to a walk. _“I’m sorry you had to see that.”_

Kayden shrugged. His overlarge sweatshirt slipped off his shoulder and he tugged it straight from the bottom. A small group of shirtless young men tossed a frisbee on the front lawn. Kayden drank in the sight. He studied the way the strong muscles flexed on the boys’ exposed chests and backs as they played their game. They were sweating in the sun and yelled with exuberance as they rushed through the grass.

A long concrete path bisected the lush green grass of front campus. It led to Palm Drive, where Kayden’s older brother would be waiting with the car. The lawn was neatly manicured and the plants along the path were well maintained.

They started down the walkway, passing another couple, a black girl and a taller, light skinned guy with a goatee, holding hands. _“I know you don’t believe me,”_ Audrey sighed as they squeezed past the couple. _“But Mitch can be sweet, too. When we’re alone.”_

 _“I can’t believe you slept with that guy,”_ Kayden murmured. He looked his bestie up and down, but she didn’t look any different. _“Does he pull your hair, too?”_

Audrey pushed her glasses up her dainty nose. _“Sometimes. But I like it.”_

Kayden gaped at her.

_“I didn’t know you had class with Trent. Do you guys sit by each other?”_

Kayden shook his head.

Audrey cut him a look. _“Your face was beet red.”_

Kayden covered his eyes and groaned. _“Do you think anybody noticed?”_

 _“I did,”_ Audrey said with a laugh. Kayden moaned with embarrassment and she put her arm around his shoulders. _“You’ve got a crush on him, don’t you?”_

_“Is it that obvious?”_

_“Kayden. I’ve known you since birth. Of course it was obvious to me,”_ Audrey said in a soothing voice. _“But I doubt he even thought twice. He’s so used to people gawking at him. Don’t worry about it.”_

Kayden let his hair fall in his face. He was super worried.

 _“What about that cute guy that walked you to class on Monday?”_ Audrey asked slyly.

Kayden’s face turned a hundred different shades of red. “ _Jacob?_ ”

Audrey giggled. _“You don’t have to be ashamed. We’ve both known you were gay since like the sixth grade.”_

 _“I’m not ashamed,”_ Kayden said, as he gazed at the athletic boys tossing frisbee in the grass. But in reality, Kayden was deep in the closet. Homosexuality was frowned upon by his father. He worked at the hospital forty minutes away in San Francisco and every year during gay pride he complained loudly about the fuss. This year had been no different.

Audrey waved him off. _“What I’m trying to say is, I think Jacob’s got a crush on you.”_

Kayden shook his head, so his floppy hair flew around his face. _“I don’t think so.”_

Audrey drew him close and kissed him on the top of his head. _“You are so damned cute sometimes.”_

Kayden pouted.

 _“When you told me this big football player sat beside you on the first day of class and asked to be your lab partner…”_ Audrey pressed her lips together to hide a smile. _“I nearly fainted I was so excited for you.”_

Kayden’s body felt hot all over. He preferred tops with long sleeves so he could hide his fidgeting hands, but he was suddenly roasting in his dad’s old Stanford sweater.

 _“He sits with you in lecture. He’s been hounding you for a study session. He walked you to class.”_ Audrey grinned at him. _“Baby-Kay. Jacob likes you.”_

“ _Stop._ ” Kayden put his hands over his face. _“Please, Audrey.”_

Audrey doubled over with laughter.

Kayden whined. He was so embarrassed!

They reached the other side of the lawn and walked down the crescent shaped drive that connected to the street beyond. Tall palm trees swayed lazily in a warm breeze and a pair of yellow birds flew by overhead.

As they got closer to the street, Audrey straightened and fixed her glasses. She held out her hand and Kayden pushed his sleeves to his elbows and took it with a sigh.

 _“Am I coming over tonight?”_ she asked as she laced their fingers. _“We should jump on that peer-editing for writing class.”_

Kayden pouted. _“I was so hoping to watch that movie tonight.”_

 _“We can do it at the same time,”_ Audrey said, swinging their arms. _“That ghost flick you’ve been raving about?”_

 _“It came out on Monday,”_ Kayden said excitedly. _“I haven’t had the time to check it out. I’ve been studying like crazy.”_

Audrey groaned. _“My dad gave me an earful this morning. I got an 81 on the psych exam.”_

Kayden squeezed her hand in sympathy. His lowest grade had been a 96.

They crossed the driveway and stepped down to the sidewalk. Kayden flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked down the street. Ian’s white BMW X5 was parked several meters down, next to the curb.

Kayden chewed his lip as they approached. His palm was sweaty.

Ian was a year ahead of Kayden and Audrey, but he was a strong role model for both, whether they were willing to look up to him or not. He drove them to and from school each day which explained the handholding.

Kayden let go of Audrey’s hand as they approached the car. He wiped it on his pants as he hurried forward to open the back door.

“Thank you,” Audrey said in English. She winked at Kayden as she got in and slid over to the far side. Kayden climbed in behind her.

Ian glanced over his shoulder as Kayden shrugged off his backpack. “How was class?”

“Fine.” Kayden tossed his bag into the middle, so it rested on Audrey’s.

Ian looked at Audrey next and his dark-eyed gaze lingered on her. He had short, black hair, neatly parted on the right. The tallest of the three of them at 5’8”, Ian was wiry and thin. He dressed in clothes that fit him properly, unlike Kayden. Khakis and loafers. Polos and belts. His closet was color coordinated and immaculately organized. He was respectful and polite. His grades were flawless. He was the perfect first-born.

Audrey’s jaw tightened as Ian continued to stare. “It was another excellent day,” she muttered unhappily, leaning her elbow against the tinted window. “Can we go already? We’ve got loads of homework.”

Ian frowned. “You’re not allowed to come over until mom’s home,” he said sternly. He turned back to the front of the car and twisted the ignition. “Now that your _dating_ ,” he grumbled.

“It’s too bad we were honest and didn’t sneak around behind everyone’s back.” Audrey rolled her eyes. “We could be having sex right now. How silly of us.”

Ian didn’t say anything as they pulled smoothly away from the curb.

Audrey sighed and looked out at the palm trees as they drove past. Kayden worried the edge of his sleeve as he studied his oldest friend.

Ian had loved Audrey since they were toddlers, but Audrey had never returned his feelings. A million years ago, when the three of them had been small, Ian had chased Audrey relentlessly around the neighborhood. He always wanted to play, but she never wanted anything to do with him. Audrey said he was icky because he bossed her around and corrected her Korean. She and Kayden had teamed up at once, determined to escape Icky Ian. Years had passed and they’d all grown up, but nothing much had changed. Kayden and Audrey were still a team and Ian was the odd man out.

Totally out of the blue, Ian had proposed to Audrey, two months ago, after she and Kayden’s combined graduation party.

The family had been shocked when Audrey had refused, and Ian had locked himself in his room for the summer. They didn’t understand _._ But Kayden did. They’d spent their entire lives in a bubble. Private schools, tutors, years of dedicated study. They had acquaintances. Never friends. Romance was out of the question. Being young and free was frowned upon.

Kayden’s heart broke for Audrey. She wanted romance and adventure. She wanted to leave her parents and the house on Elmdale Plaza behind, but she was trapped, just like Kayden was, with responsibility, with obligation, with family _._

So, when Audrey had hooked up with Mitch during freshman orientation, she’d come up with a wild idea. She wanted to pursue the blond, non-Korean, the delinquent of Stanford, and she was convinced the only way she’d get away with it was a courtship. A total farce. Kayden had grudgingly done his duty as Audrey’s BFF and together, they’d announced to the family they were in love.

The fake relationship had been in place since fall semester began and so far, it had worked. The parents were happy again. Ian was furious, but Audrey was able to sneak through her window in the middle of the night to meet Mitch for sex…and other things… and for the most part she was content.

Kayden’s face warmed up as the BMW drove into Palo Alto. Audrey told him stories about Mitch sometimes. The things they did together were scandalous _._ And he was insanely jealous. Kayden had never even been kissed.

Their parents lived in a cul-de-sac minutes from campus and Ian steered the BMW through a small shopping district with a Trader Joe’s and multiple shops on either side to get to their neighborhood. Audrey was thinking. Her brow furrowed as she gazed out the window at the passing cars. They stopped at a red light and Audrey sighed heavily. Kayden looked away out of respect.

They were home three minutes later. There were four houses at the end of the road and Kayden’s and Audrey’s were in the middle. Ian pulled into the drive on the left.

They lived in a white house with arched windows and a red-tiled roof. Ivy grew along the masonry on the front of the house and a neatly maintained flowerbed was beneath. Cho, Kayden’s and Ian’s mother, had a passion for gardening. The backyard was a tropical paradise.

Ian parked a car’s length from the garage so both parents would be able to get past him and park inside. He turned the engine off and sat as the car cooled down.

Audrey hopped out. “See you tonight.” She slammed the door and swept behind the car. She disappeared inside the one-story, Craftsman-style house next door.

Ian stretched his shoulders and rolled his neck.

Kayden grabbed his bag and started to get out. He wrapped his hand around the door handle.

“Are you guys having sex?” Ian asked with a sigh.

Kayden blinked. “Ummm no.”

Ian twisted in his seat and leveled Kayden with a serious look. “You’ll shame the family if you get her pregnant.”

“I said we’re not!” Kayden pushed the door open. “Oh my god!” His face burning with embarrassment, Kayden leapt out of the BMW and dropped his bag. “Shoot!” He snatched it up and ran to the house. He fumbled with the latch on the side gate and tripped into the backyard.

The back patio was paved with large, red bricks. There was a pool, comfortable lounge chairs, and a glass patio set with an umbrella. The garden began where the patio ended. Palms, hibiscus, pineapple lilies, bamboo. There was a thick boarder of foliage along the back fence accented with smooth black stones.

Kayden punched the code into the back door and let himself in.

Inside was a large kitchen with marble countertops and stainless-steel appliances. The tiled floors were deep red, vibrant blue, and continued up the wall as a backsplash. The dining and living area were combined to the right of the kitchen and the intricate tile work transitioned into warm wood floorboards and cream-colored walls. Cho brought the outside indoors with large, potted plants in the corners and on the arched windowsills. The flowers and the leaves added splashes of color to the white, stiff furniture in the living area.

Kayden passed through the kitchen down the front hall. The stairs were to the right as was the entrance to the sitting room. His little sister, Emma, had her room to the left, in their dad’s old office space.

Kayden took the stairs. At the top, the last bathroom was directly across, Ian’s room was to the left, and Kayden had the one on the right. He pushed through his door and nudged it shut behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he shrugged off his backpack by the closet. He walked to the end of his bed and fell face first on the mattress.

Kayden’s room was plain. The walls were navy blue and the wood floors continued upstairs in the bedrooms. There was a large off-white area rug in the middle of the room. A desk with textbooks, his laptop, and a chair was in the corner. The bed he was on now was in the opposite. A large arched window was between the bed and the desk. A low bookcase underneath crammed with Kayden’s old schoolbooks and the closet door across from it were the last items. There was nothing else.

Kayden’s embarrassment faded as the silence of the house settled into his body. He liked coming home from school. This was the only time he ever had to himself. Except for bedtime.

Kayden rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. As his eyes drifted shut, Trent’s face floated to the forefront of his thoughts. He skimmed a hand up his belly and touched his soft, heart-shaped lips.

“Trent,” he whispered, pressing his fingers against his mouth. He imagined the older boy was gazing at him with his shimmering hazel eyes. Trent lifted Kayden’s chin and cradled his jaw in his big hand. His beautiful eyes fell closed as he leaned in for a kiss.

 _“Kayden…”_ Trent whispered, and his sweet breath ghosted across Kayden’s lips.

Kayden gasped as his penis twitched with arousal. He mashed his fingers into his lips as he imagined his first ever kiss—

“Kayden?”

Kayden bolted upright, his face filling with heat as he met Ian’s eyes. The older boy leaned against the doorjamb. He raised an eyebrow.

“Wh-what do y-you want?” Kayden’s face was beat red. Again _._ He pulled his knees to his chest and gazed helplessly at his older brother.

Ian smirked. “Mom texted me. She’s making kimchi for dinner, but she has to run to the store.”

Kayden chewed his bottom lip.

“Emma has piano and then tutoring until five, so dinner’s going to be late.”

“Okay.”

“I’m making pizza rolls. Do you want some?”

“Uhhh…”

Ian straightened. “I’ll make extra, just in case.”

Kayden nodded eagerly. _Please leave!_

“Get on your homework, Baby-Kay,” Ian said as he left the room. “You’ve got more important things to do. Playing with yourself? Really?”

Kayden listened to him descend the stairs. When he was sure he was alone, he fell face first on the bed and groaned with embarrassment.

***

“Hey,” Audrey said as Kayden opened the front door. She squeezed past him and stepped into the hall. She had her kitty backpack on her right shoulder, and she shrugged it off by the door as she held out her hand. “What’s for dinner?”

“Kimchi,” Kayden said as he took Audrey’s hand. He led her down the hall.

A glass table was in the dining area. It had six white chairs and a large, silver chandelier hung from the ceiling. Kayden used to think they looked like ice crystals. The places were set, and the food was ready to be served.

The half bath was to the left of the dining nook and the master suite was to the right. The TV was playing in the lounge area. The news was on and the rest of Kayden’s family was gathered around. It was a weather broadcast and it was going to be another beautiful day tomorrow.

Mark, Kayden’s father, and Ian sat on the loveseat across from the big, arched window. Cho and Emma sat on the big sofa, directly across from the TV. Emma swung her legs with boredom as she watched the program. Cho grabbed her knee and the kicking stopped.

Mark stood. His voice was deep, and he spoke in Korean as he greeted Audrey. _“Good evening, Audrey. How’s the family?”_

_“Good, sir. Mother’s doing better. Her doctor is confident the new medication will stop the pain.”_

Mark nodded somberly. _“And your father?”_

 _“He’s doing well. He got a promotion,”_ Audrey said pleasantly. _“He’s the director of Pharmacology._ ”

Mark nodded. He was a surgeon and his face was worn from years of stress working in the ER. The lines around his heavy-lidded eyes gave him an air of wisdom. His thinning black hair was brushed back from his forehead and his mouth was thin and sharp. He gestured for Ian to stand and the older boy got to his feet.

Ian was a couple inches taller than Mark. He looked over his father’s head and his dark eyes narrowed in on Kayden’s and Audrey’s hands.

Kayden dropped his gaze, his cheeks pinkening. He let go of Audrey’s hand.

 _“Well, what is everyone waiting for?”_ Mark murmured to the girls on the couch. _“Let’s eat.”_

As everyone took their seats, Cho took the bowl of kimchi from the center of the table and began to dish out portions onto each plate. Cho was a thin, willowy woman, with long, black hair down to her back. She never let it down, however. It was always in a tight bun at the base of her neck. She had no makeup but was elegantly dressed in a mint green shift dress, low pumps, and wore a delicate gold necklace around her slender neck.

Mark was at the head of the table and Cho’s empty chair was at the opposite end. Emma and Ian sat with their backs to the kitchen and Kayden and Audrey sat on the other side.

Emma was directly across from Kayden and she beamed at him as he got settled. “I tried out for the talent show today,” she said as she reached for her glass of ice water.

Emma was ten and in the fourth grade. She was spunky and energetic, and she stuck out like a sore thumb at the table. Her hair was cut in a spiky pixie cut she’d done herself in the mirror over the bathroom sink. She _loved_ pink. And glitter. And she was wearing a sparkly pink t-shirt now. Mark hated her fashion choices, but no matter how many times he’d banned the glitter from her closet, she always had a spare. Kayden suspected she borrowed them from friends. She had big, playful eyes and was trying desperately to hide a smile.

Kayden smirked at his little sister as Cho set the kimchi back in the center of the table and switched to rice. She served him and Audrey a healthy portion beside their kimchi. “Well?” Kayden chuckled. “I’m dying here. What happened?”

Emma took a long drink from her glass, but she couldn’t bear it anymore. She set it down with a clink and a bit of water sprayed over her kimchi as she cried: “I’m in!”

Kayden laughed and gave her a high-five over the plates as Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Mark watched with disgust. “Which song are you singing?”

“The Katy Perry one.”

Audrey was beaming as well. “When is it? I’m making you a costume!”

Emma bounced in her seat. “Right before Thanksgiving! I want something pink.” She gestured to her chest as Cho added rice to her plate and Ian’s. “And something with glitter down the front—”

 _“Who gave you permission to try out?”_ Mark snapped, switching back to Korean. Cho stood over him with the bowl of rice. Her arm trembled as she served a helping onto his plate.

“Mom did,” Emma sneered. “And I’m doing it. You can’t stop me. My name’s already on the list.”

Mark’s face darkened. He leaned back in his seat as Cho moved on to her own plate. With her head lowered, she served herself half the helping everyone else had gotten. _“You gave her permission?”_ he barked, and Cho curled into the bowl.

_“She wanted to participate—”_

_“Out of the question.”_ Mark grabbed his fork and dug into the kimchi first. _“If her grades were up to par, it wouldn’t be an issue.”_

Emma gaped at him in horror. “That’s not fair!”

 _“It’s perfectly fair,”_ Mark continued in Korean. _“I’d do the same to your brothers if they’re grades were as poor as yours.”_

Emma laughed. “None of us go anywhere, dad. We don’t do anything but school.”

Cho spoke up. Her voice was barely over a whisper. _“It’s a school event. She won’t miss any classes.”_

Mark stuffed a bite of food into his mouth. _“Out of the question,”_ he repeated.

Ian ate with a neutral expression on his face. He shoveled food into his mouth like a robot. Audrey stared at Mark, her bottom lip trembling with some repressed emotion. Kayden looked sadly at his little sister. There were angry tears in her eyes.

“I’m doing it,” Emma said fiercely, as one of the tears rolled down her cheek. “I’m singing _Roar_ and it’s going to be _amazing._ ”

Mark scooped a bite of rice into his mouth. _“I’ll call the school tomorrow and make sure they revoke your permission.”_

Emma hissed like a cat.

 _“Maybe this will motivate you to concentrate on your assignments,”_ Mark said, proudly lifting his head. _“Nothing else we’ve done has worked. Your mother told me you failed your Korean test.”_

Emma jumped up from the table. Her chair screeched across the wooden floorboards. _“I hate you!”_ she screamed in Korean.

_“You can try out next year if you improve.”_

Emma stormed out of the room in tears. Down the hall, her door slammed and there was a bloodcurdling scream.

Cho started to get up.

_“Sit!”_

Cho slumped back in her chair.

Mark ate in silence for several moments. Ian followed his example. The rest of the table had yet to touch their food.

 _“How are your classes this year, Audrey,”_ Mark asked suddenly. His plate was nearly empty. _“Your mother said you’re majoring in fashion.”_ He didn’t even try to hide his smirk. _“What an interesting choice.”_

Spots of color appeared high on Audrey’s cheeks. _“I’m studying fashion and art history. I’m following my passion.”_

Mark snorted with amusement. _“Kayden’s premed. Just like Ian.”_ He stuffed the last bite of rice into his mouth. _“Like father, like son.”_

 _“Good for you.”_ Audrey hissed in Korean. Then in English, to Cho. “Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Lee, but I don’t think I can eat anymore.”

Cho nodded and got up to collect Audrey’s plate. Mark snatched his up with a clatter and yanked Ian’s right out from under him. Ian watched with his fork hanging from his mouth.

 _“Here,”_ Mark grumbled, holding out the plates. Cho stepped up to receive the dishes and Mark thrust them into her arms with a scowl. She bowed her head and swept into the kitchen to clean up. Kayden heard the water turn on.

“Come on, Kayden,” Audrey said as she stood. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she gazed across the table at Mark, sitting with his fingers steepled, glaring right back at her. “We’ve got a lot of homework to do.”

Kayden left his plate and followed Audrey back to the front hall.

“I hate your dad,” Audrey muttered as she glanced at Emma’s door. Her brow furrowed with concern, but she ducked into the sitting room and Kayden stumbled after her.

It was a small, sunny room with a large arched window looking out at the flowers planted along the front of the house. A velvet couch was across from the door. It was a soft-blue. There was a small table beside it with a lamp. A leather armchair faced the window, and a tall bookcase with Mark’s medical books was against the wall behind it. Mark’s desk, computer, and his filing cabinet were by the door. Everything was organized and spotless.

Audrey walked into the middle of the room and stood in front of the couch. She crossed her arms and sighed.

“Audrey, I know your frustrated, but please don’t antagonize my dad,” Kayden whispered. “It doesn’t help. He’s never going to change.”

“Have you ever tried _,_ ” Audrey hissed, whirling on him. Kayden backed up until he hit the edge of the desk.

“ _Aya!_ ”

Audrey loomed over him and Kayden cowered from her. The desk pressed sharply into his back. Audrey was only three inches taller, but it seemed like a lot more all of a sudden. “You’re too soft,” she hissed, and her dainty nostrils flared. “You’re never going to get anywhere in life if you keep rolling over all the time.”

“That’s not true.” Kayden chewed his lip. “I’ll be a doctor soon enough.”

Audrey laughed at him. “You hate the hospital.”

Kayden glared at her because it was true. He’d been in the hospital for two weeks when he was eight with appendicitis. He hated the white, boring walls and the incessant beeping. It put him on edge.

“You don’t want to be a doctor,” Audrey pressed as she forced Kayden into the desk. “Admit it.

Kayden covered his face. “I don’t want to disappoint my dad!”

“Who _cares_ about disappointing your dad!” Audrey huffed. “What about you?!”

“Please…keep it down,” Kayden groaned. “He’s going to hear you.”

Audrey sighed and turned away. Kayden gasped as he was freed from the desk. He straightened cautiously and gazed across the room at his friend.

Audrey threw herself on the couch and crossed her slender leg over her knee. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looked sadly out the window as she spoke. “One of these day’s I’m going to leave, Kayden. I’m sick of this life.”

Kayden’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re going to leave me?”

Audrey shook her head. “You can get out of this, too.” She looked at him and her eyes were huge and teary. “I don’t want to marry you, Kayden. That’s what everyone’s expecting now.”

Kayden sighed and moved across the room. He sat on the edge of the couch and took Audrey’s hand. “I don’t want to get married either, but maybe, we could keep up the game,” he said slowly. “We could get _fake_ married and see other people on the side.”

Audrey wrenched her hand away. She jumped up and jabbed a finger in Kayden’s face. “I’m not going to waste my entire life playing games!”

Kayden held a finger to his lips. “ _Shhh!_ Audrey, _please._ ”

Audrey looked out the window again as her jaw worked.

Kayden heard the dishes clinking in the kitchen. The TV came on in the family room. The news again.

Audrey turned back to Kayden. Her expression had changed and there was a faint smile on her lips. “What if that guy asks you out?”

Kayden’s eyes widened. “ _Trent?!_ ”

Audrey giggled. She covered her mouth and shook her head. “No, no, the football player. Jason.”

“Jacob,” Kayden muttered unhappily.

“What if he asks you out?” Audrey’s smile became sly. “I know your jealous about all the sex I’m having. You should try it.”

Kayden’s face grew hotter than the sun. “I-I could n-never do that!”

“Have sex?” Audrey laughed. “Oh, come on. I know it’s scary at first, but once you’ve done it a few times—”

“ _Audrey!_ ”

“You’re such a _baby_.”

“No, I’m not,” Kayden grumbled.

“You _are._ ”

Kayden scowled, but his cheeks were still bright red. He could feel them burning. He glared down at his hands in his lap as he fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves.

“You need to experience life,” Audrey said in a soft voice and Kayden glanced up at her. Her smile had gentled. “Falling in love is the best feeling in the world.”

Kayden’s eyes got moony. “It does sound nice.”

Audrey smirked. “When Jacob asks you out—”

“Audrey! He _won’t._ ”

Audrey held up a hand for silence and Kayden zipped his lips out of habit. He glared at his friend. “When he does, you _have_ to accept.”

“Audrey…”

“You’re 18. It’s time to get you laid,” Audrey said with a nod. “You have to lose your v-card.”

A tiny, pitiful noise of distress escaped from Kayden’s mouth. He pressed his lips together.

Audrey peered at him. “What?”

“I…I don’t know if I’m ready for something like that!”

Audrey waved him off. “You’re ready. It’s time.”

Kayden groaned.

“Say it with me, Baby-Kay. Boyfriend.”

Kayden grumbled under his breath.

“ _Boy_ friend,” Audrey repeated. “It’s really easy. Start with ‘boy’.”

“Boy,” Kayden said with a sigh. His face was on _fire._ He wanted to watch ghost movies on Netflix!

“Boyfriend. Put it together now.”

“ _Boyfriend,_ ” Kayden hissed. “There. Happy.”

“What are you idiots talking about?” Ian stood silently in the hall. His eyes shifted between the two friends with suspicion.

Kayden straightened as his body flushed all over. Ian’s eyes narrowed on him and Kayden whined with embarrassment.

“Dad says if you two aren’t doing homework then Audrey has to leave,” Ian said, his sharp eyes locked on Kayden’s. “I’ll be back to check you’re studying in five minutes.”

Audrey sat beside Kayden. “Sounds good.” She gestured through the hall to her kitty backpack. “Toss me my bag? We’re going to start on peer-editing.”

Ian stepped backwards until he reached the door. He kept his eyes on Kayden as he stopped next to the bag. He snagged it up and tossed it underhand through the door. It fell with a muffled thump in the middle of the room.

Audrey gave him a look. She spoke in Korean. _“Thank you.”_

Ian’s gaze turned to Audrey. _“Anything for you,_ ” he said, and his dark eyes burned with an intensity Kayden had never seen before. _“Five minutes,”_ he said quietly, then he vanished down the hall.

Audrey sighed and leaned off the couch to snatch her bag. “He’s a dick.”

Kayden blinked at her in surprise. “Audrey…”

Audrey laughed as she unzipped her bag. “Mitch’s rubbing off on me. That’s one of his favorite words.”

Kayden flushed again. He got up, pulling desperately on the neck of his sweater. “I have to put something cooler on,” he murmured.

“Can we watch that movie on your dad’s computer?” Audrey asked as she rifled through her binder.

Kayden nodded.

“Go on. Get changed,” Audrey said, and she was smiling. “We have a reading for ethics, too.” She took out her textbook and set it on the floor.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Kayden said. He’d finished chemistry and algebra before dinner. He and Audrey would discuss their classmate’s writing essays, then speed through the reading for ethics, taking detailed notes along the way.

Kayden went up to his room for a t-shirt with a smile. He liked when he got everything done. The rush of accomplishment was addictive.

***

It was 9:00 am the next day.

It was Thursday and Kayden started his morning with a two-hour lab. He walked into the classroom and went to his table against the far-left wall. There was a window that looked out on the west side of campus and Kayden sat so he could look outside. A wide path led back to the main quad and a trio of students rode past on bikes as he watched.

He worried his bottom lip as the bikes disappeared behind the electronics building next door. Audrey had bugged him for _hours_ last night about Jacob. She was convinced the football player was going to ask Kayden out.

Kayden didn’t really believe her, but even if it was true, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea.

Jacob was a sweet guy. And he was good-looking and kind, but there was just something…missing about him.

Lab was a quarter the size of the complimentary chemistry lecture that met Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The class only consisted of twenty-four students and the chance that Kayden and Jacob would share both classes had been low, but much to Kayden’s dismay, Jacob had spotted him in the lecture hall on the third day of class. They’d been sitting together ever since.

Jacob had a habit of initiating small talk before class. Kayden had been nervous around the big jock to begin with and now, with his head full of _boy_ advice from his BFF, he wasn’t looking forward to today’s lesson.

“Hey.”

Kayden jerked around. “H-hi.”

Jacob stood next to the table with a satchel over his right shoulder. He wore low-slung jeans and a jersey. He was beaming and his green eyes were cheerful and bright. He was tall, though _everyone_ was tall to Kayden, and broad in the shoulders. He had a slim, athletic frame and a head of jet-black hair, short on the sides and a touch longer on the top. He styled it to the left of his handsome face and a lock of it fell over his eye.

“We’re making a rubber ball today,” he said, setting his bag next to the table and pulling out the chair next to Kayden. “But first, Thiokol.”

Kayden ducked his head, so his face was hidden. “T-that’ll be fun.”

Jacob chuckled as he took his seat. “If we get to keep the ball. It’s yours.”

“Oh…great.”

Jacob bent to take out his notes and his textbook. Kayden pulled his own book closer and flipped to the back. “I-I’m going to look over the steps,” he muttered as he ran his finger down the index page.

“Page 435,” Jacob said, sweeping his hair out of his eye. “I read it after practice last night.”

Kayden opened the book to the indicated page and scanned the section without seeing a single word. He’d reviewed the lab Tuesday night, when it had been assigned, but he couldn’t recall what he’d read.

“You live off campus, don’t you?”

Kayden wished he’d worn long sleeves today. He was in a baggy t-shirt, one of Ian’s hand-me downs. He pushed his hands under the table and fidgeted nervously with the hem of his shirt. “Uhhh…”

“That’s what I thought,” Jacob said, and when Kayden glanced at him shyly, Jacob was _staring_ at him. His bright green eyes were intent, and Kayden quickly looked away. “How do you get to and from campus?”

“M-my brother.”

“Oh,” Jacob nodded. “Does he like football?”

“Football?” Kayden blinked. “We don’t play sports.”

“Have you ever watched it on TV?”

Kayden thought for a moment. “No?”

“Hmm.”

Dr. Tierney, a beautiful woman with sleek, ebony skin swept into the room. She was young and liked to make lab a fun, stress-free environment that was still oriented around safety and learning. She went to her desk and opened her lesson plan.

Kayden kept his head down as Dr. Tierney gave the class a basic rundown of the procedure. She reminded everyone to wear their safety gear, then passed around a two-page worksheet they were expected to complete alongside the lab. She pointed out the supplies on the back wall and set them loose.

“I’ll grab the supplies. Sit tight,” Jacob said with a smile. He got up and followed the stream of students into the back.

Kayden sighed. He rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. He sat that way until Jacob came back.

“Everything alright?”

Kayden jolted upright. “Yes.”

Jacob set a hot plate on the table. A vial and beaker were in his other hand between his large fingers. He gazed at Kayden with a furrowed brow. His hair fell into his eye again. “You don’t look alright.”

Kayden started to blush as Jacob set the last of the supplies on the table and sat. He looked at Kayden with concern. “I-I’m _fine_.”

Jacob shook his hair out of his face. He pursed his lips. “I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Kayden’s face grew even hotter. He pulled his lips into his mouth and chewed them nervously. His fingers were twisted in the bottom of his t-shirt.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Kayden,” Jacob said as his insistent green eyes bore into Kayden’s.

“ _You’re not,_ ” Kayden squeaked.

Dr. Tierney stopped in front of the table with small flasks of sulfur and sodium hydroxide. “Make sure you boys grab your safety goggles.”

“Oh, right.” Jacob gave the professor a sheepish look. “I forgot to fill the beaker with the deionized water, too.”

“Friday’s tomorrow, Jake,” Dr Tierney said with a laugh. “Stay safe, you two. We’re working with heat today.”

Jacob glanced at Kayden. He smiled. “Could you get us a set of goggles and a pair of gloves? I’ll measure out the water.”

“O-okay.” Kayden knew he was beet red. It was so obvious he was embarrassed and uncomfortable. He so desperately wanted to disappear! He got up and slipped past Jacob’s chair. As he stepped into the aisle, something grabbed his foot. “ _Ooof!_ ” He belly-flopped on the floor.

“Kayden!” Jacob leapt up.

Kayden groaned as a round of giggles erupted from their on-looking classmates.

“Shut up!” Jacob snapped, whirling on the rest of the room. He glared at the two frat guys directly across the aisle. The asshole in the backwards cap shut his trap.

Kayden’s face burned with heat.

“Are you alright,” Jacob asked. He held out a hand.

Kayden took it shyly and Jacob helped him up.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he said, his gaze heavy with remorse. “My bag tripped you.”

Kayden looked down. The satchel was in the aisle now. The long strap was hooked around his tennis shoe. He shook it off.

“I’m sorry, Kayden.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kayden muttered, dropping his head to hide from Jacob, to hide from the _whole world!_ “I-I’ll get the goggles.”

The safety supplies were in the back corner of the room in a tall cabinet. The other students already had their gear and the corner was vacant. Kayden opened the cabinet and stepped half-way inside so no one could see him.

He stood there for a long moment, breathing slowly with his eyes shut. Jacob said he didn’t want to make Kayden uncomfortable. Maybe he’d gotten the point. Maybe he’d be silent for the rest of the lab. Maybe he’d let Kayden concentrate on their work and stop—

“Kayden?”

Kayden gasped and pushed the cabinet door shut.

Jacob was on the other side. He looked deeply concerned. “You didn’t get the safety supplies.”

“Oh!” Kayden opened the door again and gazed at the shelves loaded with colorful plastic crates. Different sized goggles and gloves filled the containers. He grabbed a long, black, rubber glove.

“Kayden. It’s pretty obvious you’re embarrassed.”

Kayden’s eyes widened in horror. He snatched the mate to the first glove and dumped both into Jacob’s empty arms. “I don’t know w-what you mean. I-I’d just like to get started.”

Jacob quirked an eyebrow as Kayden went back for the goggles. “Alright then. I’m just going to be straight with you.”

Kayden licked his lips. “S-straight?”

“I like you, Kayden.” Jacob smirked. “Would you come to my game Saturday?”

Kayden plucked a pair of goggles from the crate on the lowest shelf. He pushed the door closed and turned back for their table. “I can’t.”

Jacob’s smile fell away. “You can’t?”

Kayden walked down the aisle and back to their table. The frat boy across the way sneered at him and Kayden dropped his head and _carefully_ stepped over Jacob’s satchel.

The hot plate heated a beaker of water. It was starting to bubble. Kayden watched tiny pockets of air fight their way to the surface as Jacob stopped beside the table, the gloves in his arms. He watched Kayden the same way Kayden watched the bubbles. Intent. Determined. _Interested._

“Why can’t you?”

Kayden didn’t look away from the beaker. “Because my dad would never let me go.”

“Oh.” Jacob sat down heavily and set the gloves next to the hot plate. “Then it’s not because you don’t like me?”

“Uhhh…”

Jacob smiled. “I’ve had this insane crush on you. Since the first day of class.”

Kayden turned back to his book as his belly did somersaults. His hair fell into his face. _Oh_ god _… Audrey had been right!_

“There’s just something about you,” Jacob continued as he brushed his hair out of his face and put the goggles on. Then he donned a single glove. He opened the sulfur and added some to the empty vial. “You’re so innocent and sweet. You’re fragile, Kayden. I want to take care of you. I want to treat you gently.”

Kayden kept his head down as his eyes widened dramatically.

Jacob laughed nervously. “Please tell me I’m not wrong here. You _are_ gay. Aren’t you?”

Kayden had never admitted that to anyone. He and Audrey had just _known._ She’d brought it up one day when they were studying. They’d had a crush on the same boy and Audrey was _dying_ to talk about him.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispered. “Please, Jacob. I-I-I don’t want to talk about this!”

With an eyedropper, Jacob added the appropriate amount of sodium hydroxide to the vial of sulfur, then he capped it and shook it rapidly with his left hand. “I’m sorry.”

Kayden sighed. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I’m embarrassing you, but I’m not giving up that easily,” Jacob said with a laugh.

Kayden groaned.

“Your cheeks are so _adorably_ red right now.”

Kayden scowled at him.

“Even cuter when you’re mad,” Jacob chuckled as he took a long string of copper wire from the table next to the hot plate. He wrapped it around the top of the vial, leaving a portion exposed as a handle.

Kayden turned back to his book and grumbled unhappily as he checked the next step. They had to heat the vial in the water for three minutes.

“I want you to come to my game,” Jacob said again as he checked the water. It was boiling. “I want to take you to dinner after we win.”

Kayden watched him lower the vial into the water. “I already _told_ you,” he hissed. “I _can’t._ ”

Jacob used the wire to secure the vial to the rim of the beaker. He took his phone out of his back pocket. “I know you did, but I want your number anyway.”

Kayden gaped at him. “W-what good would that do!”

“Because you’re a genius.” Jacob smirked at him. “You’ll figure it out. The game starts at six.”

Kayden opened his mouth, but nothing would come out.

Jacob tapped his chin as he thought. “Or… I could ask that nice friend of yours in psych. What’s her name again?”

“ _Audrey…_ ” Kayden groaned. “Okay. F-fine. I’ll give it to you. _Don’t_ talk to her.”

“Why not? She’s a sweet girl. How long have you known each other?”

“ _Too_ long,” Kayden muttered.

Jacob snorted with amusement.

Kayden, beet-red, blurted out his number.

“I’m walking you to class after this, too,” Jacob said. “Just so you know.”

Kayden huffed with frustration. “Jacob—”

“Call me Jake. All my friends do.”

Kayden licked his dry lips. “ _Jake,_ I can’t go on a _date_ with you!”

“Yes you can,” Jacob said. “Maybe I should invite Audrey, as well. Does she have a boyfriend? It could be a double date.”

“ _Oooooh_ ,” Kayden moaned. “Please, _noooo_.”

Jacob chuckled. He checked his phone. “One-minute left.”

Kayden slumped down in his seat. He wished he could slip into the floor.

***

They left the chemistry lab and started down the hall. Kayden had an off-white ball of rubber in his right hand. He squeezed it nervously as they passed a cluster of students on their way out of the building.

As they stepped outside, Jacob took his hand.

Kayden gasped as Jacob plucked the rubber ball from his fingers. He slid it into Kayden’s side pocket. Kayden blushed horribly, but it only got worse when Jacob enclosed his hand with his own much larger one. He squeaked. “W-what are you doing?”

Jacob stroked his thumb along the back of his hand. “You’ve got the softest skin.”

Kayden flexed his fingers uncomfortably, but Jacob squeezed them with confidence.

“If your hand’s this soft, I wonder what it feels like in other places,” he mused.

Kayden bit his lip. “W-what?”

Jacob slowed to a stop and pulled Kayden to the side of the path. He raised their hands and Jacob stroked their fingers along Kayden’s downy cheek.

“I-I’ve got to get to class,” Kayden said in confusion.

“Mmm.” Jacob’s green eyes sparkled with mirth. “We’d better hurry.”

Kayden whined as they started to walk again. The frat boys from class were in front of them. The guy with the backwards hat leered over his shoulder and Kayden ducked his head. He pulled on Jacob’s hand. “ _Jacob!_ People are _looking_ at us.”

“So?” Jacob said, leisurely swinging their arms. He pointed at the asshole in the hat. “That guy? He tried to get me and a buddy to rush his house when we came for freshman orientation. He’s salty I turned him down.”

Kayden licked his lips. His mouth was _so_ dry!

They walked along the path, passing beautiful arrangements of plants and trees. Students sat on benches, walked with friends, and coasted by on bikes. Kayden glanced at the bronze statue, a casting from a famous French sculptor next to the path. They weren’t far from his next class. He tugged on Jacob’s hand again.

“ _Please!_ Do we _have_ to hold hands?”

Jacob laced their fingers. “Absolutely.”

Kayden pouted.

The path split in two directions ahead. The frat boys turned for front campus. The asshole threw them one last disgusted look over his shoulder.

“Fuck you, too,” Jacob said pleasantly. He flicked his hair out of his eye and then flew the frat boy the middle finger. “You can’t let people push you around and make you feel small, Kayden. You have to stand up for yourself.”

Kayden moaned with embarrassment as they turned for Hoover tower.

“Or you can let me handle it,” Jacob chuckled as he squeezed Kayden’s hand. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t need to be taken _care_ of!”

Jacob looked at him side-ways. “You’re kidding, right?”

Kayden’s face burned. “What do you mean?”

Jacob looked away. “I’ve never met anyone so utterly helpless.”

Kayden yanked his hand out of Jacob’s grasp. “I’m not helpless!”

Jacob held out and arm and Kayden bumped into it with his chest. Kayden gasped and pushed him away, but Jacob grasped his bicep. His big hand wrapped all the way around Kayden’s slender arm.

Kayden whined in distress.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, Kayden,” Jacob pressed as his hair fell over his eye. His hand around Kayden’s arm was firm, but very gentle.

Kayden pulled and tugged against Jacob’s hold, but it did no good. Jacob was _very_ strong. Kayden glared up at him. “Let. Go.”

Jacob sighed. He loosened his hold but didn’t release Kayden’s arm. Determination shone in his eyes. “I like taking care of people, Kayden. I like it more than football even.”

Kayden blinked.

“It’s why I’m playing ball actually.” Jacob grinned. “Stanford gave me a full-ride scholarship. All I have to do is toss the ball around and I’ll get my medical degree.”

“Y-you’re pre-med, too?”

Jacob quirked an eyebrow. “I’m sure I already mentioned that.”

Kayden gazed longingly over Jacob’s shoulder at the tower. “I’m going to be _late._ ”

“You’ve got a couple minutes yet,” Jacob said, but he slid his hand down Kayden’s arm and grasped his hand again. “Come on.” He tugged Kayden’s arm. “We’re almost there.”

Kayden groaned and let himself be dragged to psych.

They went inside and Jacob walked Kayden to the small study nook outside the lecture hall. Wide windows with sprawling views of front campus were along the back wall and Audrey waited on the bench below the last pane. She was gazing out at the lawn when they stepped in front of the doors, but when she turned and caught sight of Kayden and Jacob holding hands, her eyes widened, and she leapt to her feet as a smile stretched across her face. She dashed across the room.

“Oh my god!” she squealed. “Are you guys dating?!”

Kayden whined and tugged frantically on Jacob’s hand, but he held fast.

“I asked him to come to my football game on Saturday,” Jacob said cheerfully.

“Oooh!” Audrey hopped up in down in her excitement and her kitty backpack bounced like crazy.

Jacob beamed at her. “I was wondering if you’d like to come, too. Are you seeing anyone?”

“A double date?” Audrey’s eyes glazed over. “That’s the perfect idea!”

Jacob chuckled as he wrapped his strong arms around Kayden’s shoulders. He pulled him into his side and held him close. “Kayden was convinced he wouldn’t be able to go,”

“Pfft.” Audrey waved a dismissive hand. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll be there.”

Kayden pressed his face into Jacob’s side as a couple girls slipped past them to get to the lecture hall. They were _smiling._ Kayden sobbed miserably as Jacob’s laughter rumbled in his chest.

“Excellent,” Jacob said. He let go of Kayden and reached up to stroke his soft cheek.

Kayden’s face got hot. He chewed his bottom lip nervously.

Jacob’s green eyes darkened. “I’ll see you in lecture tomorrow.”

“O-o-okay!”

A dark lock of hair fell over Jacob’s eye. “Bye, Kayden,” he said in a husky voice. Then he turned and headed down the hall.

Audrey pulled Kayden around. She spoke in frantic Korean. _“What happened? Tell me everything!”_

Kayden covered his face and cried into his hands. _“I’m not ready for a boyfriend!”_

Audrey shook him frantically. _“Stop being a baby! What happened?!”_

 _“Waaaah! I can’t do this! I’m not going!”_ Kayden bolted through the doors.

The lecture hall was a huge open room that reminded Kayden of the movie theater downtown. It sat 300 people in comfortable red seats with desks that folded away when not in use. There was a raised pavilion in the front of the room and a projection screen with a smaller whiteboard behind it. A set of stairs against the left side of the room led to a dark balcony upstairs that served as additional seating.

Kayden darted down the main aisle as people looked up in surprise. He ducked into the second row when a hand snagged the back of his t-shirt. _“Nooo!”_

 _“Oh no you don’t!”_ Audrey yanked him into the aisle. She had a firm hold on his shirt and she dragged him to the front of the room with it. _“We’re sitting up in the balcony,”_ she hissed in his ear. _“I want a play-by-play of your chem lab.”_

Kayden groaned as he was towed away. A couple students looked up from their laptops, but no one was interested in the arguing Koreans.

Audrey pulled Kayden upstairs and pushed him into the first aisle. _“Sit.”_

Kayden slumped into a seat in the middle. The view up here was terrible. He wouldn’t be able to see the professor from here. He pouted down at the empty pavilion.

 _“Explain,”_ Audrey said, taking the seat to Kayden’s left. _“Start from the beginning.”_

Kayden huffed. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers into them. _“He said_ ‘hey’. _”_

Audrey gave him a look.

Kayden growled with frustration. He dropped his hands and rounded on his friend. _“He cornered me! Literally! He said he liked me and that he wanted me to come to the football game.”_

 _“See! What did I tell you?”_ Audrey clapped her hands in delight. _“And who started the handholding?”_

 _“Him!”_ Kayden cried and then quickly lowered his voice. When he spoke again, it was in a whisper. _“I’m serious. I don’t_ _want to go. I’m not ready for this!”_

 _“Why do you keep saying that?”_ Audrey’s smile was fading, but she didn’t sound discouraged. _“Are you really that afraid to go against your father?”_

 _“Well, yes,”_ Kayden said slowly, considering. _“But to be honest, I don’t like Jacob like that. He’s kind and he’s decent looking—"_

 _“Decent?”_ Audrey giggled. _“He’s super gorgeous.”_

Kayden shrugged and looked away. He could think of someone ten times more attractive. Someone that made his penis stiff every time he thought about them in bed at night… His fingers twisted nervously in the hem of his shirt.

 _“Give him a chance,”_ Audrey said and when Kayden looked at her again, her eyes were pleading. _“And I’ll be there, too. So it won’t be half as scary.”_

Kayden sighed. _“I don’t think I have a choice.”_

 _“Nope,”_ Audrey laughed. _“I think your trying to talk yourself out of it. I think he’s the perfect guy for you.”_

Kayden scoffed. _“Someone who wants to take care of me?”_

Audrey blinked at him in surprise. _“Did he actually say that?”_

_“He’s not the guy I want, Audrey.”_

_“You don’t know what you want.”_ Audrey yanked her laptop out of her bag. _“Give him three dates. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”_

Kayden got his laptop out, as well. He wasn’t in the mood to take notes, but it wasn’t in him to laze around. Plus, he was pretty sure his dad wouldn’t let him go to a _football_ game, anyway.

 _“I’ll see if I can get Mitch to meet us at the game,”_ Audrey said as she booted up her computer. _“I’ll ask him tonight. He’s picking me up at midnight so if I’m coming to your place tonight, I can’t stay past eleven.”_

 _“Okay.”_ Kayden ignored his laptop as Audrey continued to chat in Korean. He took Jacob’s rubber ball out of his pocket and squeezed it decisively in his palm.

Audrey and Jacob were in for a huge disappointment this weekend.

He dropped the ball behind his seat, and it rolled into the next aisle, and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Trent - Thurs, Fri

Sunlight streamed through the blinds. Trent had forgotten to pull the drapes again. He rolled over with a moan and threw an arm over his face.

He fell back asleep.

***

When Trent opened his eyes again, Vince stood in the door, eating a sandwich.

Trent sat up with a groan and clutched his head. “ _Shit…_ ” His skull ached and he couldn’t remember crawling into bed last night, but he had vague memories of drinking with Lucas on the couch in front of the TV. He was in a black pair of boxer briefs and nothing else. “What do you want?”

“You left your phone on the table,” Vince said around a large bite of salami. His fat jowls trembled as he chewed. “I think it was the advisor’s office.”

Trent rubbed his scratchy face as he got up. His cock was rock hard down the leg of his shorts and Vince silently moved out of the way as Trent shouldered past. He strode across the hall to his private bathroom.

The four of them lived in a five bed, four bath house a mile from campus. After a shitty first year in the dorms, Trent, Vince, Lucas, and Mitch had got together over the summer and picked it out with their dad’s money.

It was a beautiful wooden lodge on a hill, professionally landscaped, and boasting views of the Stanford foothills. They had a huge driveway with a gate and a three-car garage that came in handy because each boy had their own car. There was an extensive patio in the back with an amazing pool, jacuzzi, minibar, the works. And the best part? Trent had the top floor to himself. The upstairs had a large bedroom with a balcony that looked down on the pool and the lush lawn behind the house. He had his own walk in closet and a bathroom across the hall.

The bathroom was white. Everywhere. The theme ran through the house, with touches of stainless steel, and highly polished marble. They had a lady come by three times a week to keep everything ship-shape.

Trent stepped up to the toilet and moaned as he tugged his thick cock through the front pocket of his shorts. His morning wood was never as hard as his regular hard-ons, but the bulging shaft in Trent’s fist was impressive. He aimed his dick and released a strong stream of piss.

Vince leaned against the doorjamb and stuffed the last of his sandwich into his wide mouth. He licked his fingers and Trent’s nose wrinkled at the sound of his smacking lips.

“They left you a message.”

Trent tilted his head to the side. He lazily opened his eyes. “What?”

Vince glanced down at Trent’s dick and then quickly looked away, his brow furrowing with deep lines. “Whoever called. They left you a message.”

“It was probably telemarketing,” Trent sneered. “I got two calls yesterday. Life insurance and I guess the warranty is about to expire on my 2018 Raptor.”

Vince blinked at him.

“Never mind,” Trent said with a huff.

Vince was the son of Buck Taylor. A super wealthy, super _fat,_ billionaire CEO who owned Taylor Media, one of the top sports management firms in the country. Vince was his spitting image, minus the balding. He was big around the middle, wide in the hips, had a chunky ass, and a fat face. He had small eyes, pudgy hands, and brown, curly hair. Trent thought Vince was tragic to look at.

“I’ll check it later.” Trent finished pissing and shooed the ugly boy out of the door. “Get out. I want a shower before class.”

Vince watched as Trent stripped out of his shorts and turned around to heat up the water. Trent’s bathroom had a large walk-in shower across from the toilet and a long marble counter with a deep, inlaid sink. The bathtub was under the window at the back of the room. It was large enough for two, as Trent knew from experience, and it was fitted with a series of jets.

“It’s a quarter after two,” Vince said blandly.

“Fuck!” Trent shouted as he stepped into the shower.

Vince slipped into the hall as Trent fumed under the water. He hadn’t pulled the drapes shut last night. He hadn’t remembered to set his alarm either! He dropped his head and let the water pour down his back.

“ _Goddamnit!_ ”

He glared sightlessly at the various bottles of soap and shampoo on the shelf under the shower head. He started to reach for his bath pouf when his wrist brushed against his erect cock.

“ _Shit…_ ” he muttered. He glared down at his raging erection. It hadn’t gone down after his piss. It was insistent and Trent knew better than to ignore it.

He wrapped his hand around his throbbing length and worked his cock with reluctance. His eyes fluttered shut as pleasure pooled in his belly. He made quick work of it. He had shit to do.

***

After his shower, Trent shaved and added a touch of cologne to his pulse point. In the closet, he dressed in a white V-neck and jeans that fit him snugly. He didn’t need to look at himself. He knew he looked good. He strolled into the kitchen ready to tackle the world.

He spotted his phone on the table.

“Eighteen percent,” Trent grumbled as he unlocked the screen. There was a voicemail _and_ a new email.

Trent opened his Gmail app as he pulled out a chair and slumped into the seat.

> _Undergraduate Probation_

“Oh, _shit!_ ” Trent’s heart leapt into his throat. He tapped the message with a trembling finger.

> _Trent,_
> 
> _We met last semester to discuss your courses. I explained to you that if you were not able to keep your GPA above 2.0 then I would be reaching out to you again. I’ve checked with each of your instructors and took my notes to the dean this morning. It has been decided that you will be placed on academic probation at this time._

“Fucking bitch!” Trent scrolled down as a sick feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

> _This is intended to serve as a warning, not a punishment. Though a record of this will be notated on your unofficial transcript. I strongly suggest you get in contact with me as we must go over the steps you must complete to get back on track._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Sarah Windsor_

Trent shoved his chair back. It clattered noisily to the floor as he growled deep in his throat. His mind raced.

Phone clenched in his fist, Trent stormed down the wide, marble-floored hall. He snatched his keys off the glass table by the door and flew out the front.

Trent’s truck was parked crookedly in the long, winding drive. He didn’t remember leaving it like that, but _whatever._ He took a loping shortcut through the grass and hopped in his pride and joy, his black Ford Raptor. He started it up and whipped it backwards, so it faced the gate at the end of the drive. He gripped the wheel with force as he repeatedly jabbed the button on the sun visor. He revved the engine as the gate lurched open.

The Raptor’s tires skidded across the concrete as Trent punched the gas. He let out a terrifying war cry as he shot through the gate. “Goddamn probation my _ass!_ ” he yelled as he made a hard-right down Dish Trail and headed for campus.

***

Trent had a premium parking pass. The lot was just a stone’s throw from the library and the other guys loved to carpool with him because Trent was the only sophomore permitted entrance. It was because his stepdad had money and influence and Trent had been very persuasive with the little old office clerk that had sold him the pass. Old ladies _loved_ it when you gave them a little sweet talk. It had been so incredibly easy.

 _That’s_ why the Raptor’s parking had been so jacked! Some _motherfucker_ had borrowed his truck again. Trent scowled as he parked next to a little electric car. He jumped out of his Raptor, nostrils flaring with rage.

Sarah’s office was in Sweet Hall and Trent gazed at the building across the lawn with narrowed eyes. It was right beside the library. He’d been there more than once.

Trent jogged through the grass and hopped up on the wide, concrete path. He slowed a little as he passed a small group of students crowding the walk. He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes and he kept his pace brisk. It was a short walk, but he saw more than one person he knew on the way, from class, from parties around campus, he even saw a girl he was pretty sure he’d fucked a couple times last year. The lingering gaze she gave him as they passed each other was a dead giveaway.

He slowed as he reached Sweet Hall, a tall, sandstone building with a large circular window high over the entry. Advising was on the first floor and Trent stalked down the tiled hall with purpose. He reached the end and took a right. The hall led to a glass door with the words _Undergraduate Advising_ in gold letters.

Trent shoved through the doors and a girl with soft, brown skin looked up from the reception desk. She had glossy black hair in a tight ponytail and wore a pink blouse. A large pair of round glasses donned her face. It was her most prominent feature.

Trent strode up to the desk and planted his hands on the edge.

The girl adjusted her thick lenses. Her eyes were big and brown. “Can I help you?” she asked sweetly.

Trent glanced at the silver name tag on her breast. _Elsa._ “I need to speak with Sarah Windsor.” His sharp hazel stare bore into the girl’s magnified eyes. “It’s _very_ important.”

Elsa clacked away at the keyboard. “I’m afraid she’s with a student right now. Then she has another appointment right after. He’s already been waiting several minutes.” She gestured over Trent’s shoulder. Some retard with dreadlocks and a skateboard gawked at Trent as he hovered over reception. His eyes were red and bloodshot. He was _stoned._

Trent turned back with a sneer. “I’ll wait.”

“I don’t think she has time to meet with you today,” `Elsa said regretfully, moving the curser around her screen. Trent leaned over to see, but the list of student IDs meant nothing to him. “I could get you her next available appointment if you’ll give me your name.”

“I need to see her today.” Trent stood up and crossed his arms. “Sarah emailed me this morning,” he grumbled. “I’m on academic probation.”

“Oh my,” Elsa gasped. She fluttered her big, sympathetic eyes at him. “What was your name again?”

“Trent Hudson.”

“Hudson…Hudson…” A lightbulb came on in Elsa’s head. A huge grin stretched across her face. “Your Chase Hudson’s _son_ aren’t you! I heard you started last year. Oh my god, I’m so in love with your dad’s movies. I saw _Why, Love_ three times in theaters.”

Trent raised his chin. “ _Stepson_.”

“Oh,” Elsa’s smile disappeared. “So, you’re not actually related to him?”

“He adopted me when I was eight,” Trent huffed. “I’ve been a Hudson more than half my life.”

Elsa’s smile returned and she batted her eyes. “Do you _live_ with Chase. Like…in his _house._ ”

Trent checked his nails. They were clean and neatly trimmed. “Which one are you talking about? The penthouse in L.A. or the mansion in Hollywood Hills?”

Elsa’s buggy eyes got even buggier.

“I need to see Sarah,” Trent urged, dropping his hand. “I can’t get kicked out. My dad will have my fucking head on a _platter_.” He loomed over Elsa’s desk and stared into her big, googly eyes. “It is so important that I get out of here with a degree, _Elsa_ , so I can get away from that controlling _motherfucker—”_

“Trent.”

Sarah Windsor stood further down the hall with her hands on her hips.

Trent straightened and pulled his anger deep into his stomach. His face smoothed as the hot, boiling sensation abated in his belly. “I got your _email._ ” He was calm, but he growled the last word just to let her know how fucking _pissed_ he was.

“I left you a voicemail.” Sarah smiled faintly. “Did you check it?”

“ _No._ ”

“I was trying to set up an appointment with you. I have an open slot Monday at three.”

“We’re talking now, aren’t we?” Trent crossed his arms. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sarah’s eyes flickered to the kid with the dreadlocks. “Only if Mr. Ray agrees to switch times with you.”

Trent rounded on the dreadlocked retard. Ray blinked at him in a daze and Trent narrowed his eyes.

“I-I-I don’t need to see Sarah like… _today_ or anything,” Ray stammered.

Trent turned back to Sarah with a smile. “Well, there you go.”

Sarah pressed her lips together as she crooked her finger.

Trent winked at Elsa as he strolled past reception. The girl beamed and a gorgeous smile stretched across Trent’s handsome face in return. Elsa swooned and her eyelashes fluttered. She looked like a dolt and Trent chuckled to himself as he strode after Sarah.

“Bye, good luck!” Elsa waggled her fingers in farewell.

Trent smirked. He _loved_ being irresistible.

Sarah, on the other hand, was a white unicorn. She was one of the rare people in Trent’s life who didn’t bend to his will and swoon at the very sight of him. Trent used his charm whenever he found the opportunity. He used money and his fists to get his way every other time. But none of those were an option with Sarah Windsor.

The first time Trent had met the bitch, he’d known he was in for it. She didn’t buy any of his sweet, charming smiles. She didn’t react to his carefully picked sentences and his other pleasantries. She knew it was a bunch of bullshit. Sarah saw right through him and Trent _hated_ her for it. He felt his smile fall away.

Sarah was a Stanford alum. The degrees framed in her office were dated three years back and Trent guessed she was in her late twenties. Long, straight brown hair, plain face, and _thin,_ like skeleton thin. Sarah was flat like a boy and her ass was bony as could be. She liked to dress in business casual and wore a frumpy blue sweater and a pencil skirt that went just below her knee.

Trent watched the muscles work in her spindly calves as they walked. He sneered at her scrawny, matchstick legs. Sarah was _ugly._

“I was really hoping we could avoid this,” Sarah said with a headshake as they entered her office. It was a tiny room with a window that viewed the east end of the library. A deep mahogany desk dominated the space and was strewn with colorful picture frames. Sarah smiled back at him from a glittery, blue frame as Trent sat in the upholstered chair in front of the desk. Sarah balanced a huge tray of cupcakes between two other girls, a pretty black chick with braids, and a blonde with a nose ring. They were in sorority shirts, and everyone looked happy. “I apologize for being the bearer of bad news, but you are at serious risk of suspension if you can’t improve your grades by the semester’s end.”

Trent scowled at Sarah’s picture. He pulled his chair closer and subtly nudged the frame away, so he didn’t have to look at Sarah’s stupid, _smiling_ face.

Sarah sat in her leather office chair and turned to her computer. She closed some windows. “You’ll have to excuse me. I had Mr. Ray’s information pulled up. Just a minute.”

Trent folded his arms and leaned back with a huff. He rested his ankle on his left knee and jiggled his leg as the silence stretched and Sarah began to type.

“After midterms, your GPA has fallen just under 2.0,” Sarah said as she typed away. “I care about you, Trent, and I don’t want to see you fall through the cracks. I want to help you succeed, so you can wipe that sour look off your face, because we can stop this downward spiral—”

“You’re a _cunt!_ ” Trent jolted in his chair. His hazel eyes flashed with fury. “And wipe that look off your face, _bitch,_ because it makes you ten-times uglier!”

Sarah glared at him as her nose wrinkled with revulsion, or something similar, like she’d just gotten a strong whiff of dog shit.

Trent scowled as the look on her face stayed frozen in place. He gripped his knees with his large, powerful hands and drove his fingers into them until he was sure there’d be bruises. “I’m sorry,” he said tightly. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Sarah turned back to her computer. She typed in some numbers. “Your first year with us was incredibly rocky,” she said in a neutral voice. “This semester doesn’t seem to be any different.”

“I did alright in psych,” Trent sneered.

“Yes. Suspiciously well. A 96. Much different from your other courses.” Sarah moved the mouse around the screen and double clicked. “A 38 in Algebra, a 45 in Intro to Conflict…oh. You did better in Sports in History. A 64.”

Trent barked a laugh. “You’re mocking me.”

“Not at all,” Sarah said coolly. “I’m wondering if you put all your concentration into your psych exam or if you bought the test beforehand.”

Trent’s jaw ticked with anger. That’s _exactly_ what he’d done. He hadn’t been to a single lecture yet. “I studied really hard,” he said through his teeth. “I’m part of a study group. Actually.”

“That’s an excellent idea.” Sarah’s expression brightened.

Trent shrugged as he slid down in his seat.

“Perhaps you should join study groups in your other courses.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Trent muttered.

Sarah gave him a look. “I’m must insist. Study groups or you are required to find a tutor.”

Trent grumbled unhappily.

“Whichever route you decide, you’ll find more information about both options at the library.” Sarah gestured behind her to the solitary building out her window. “I’ll need you to email me by the end of next week with your decision, along with the names of your study partners or your tutor.”

“ _Why?_ ” Trent hissed.

“Because I’ll be checking in on you.” Sarah said with a thin smile. “I want to make sure you’re doing your part.”

Trent growled under his breath. “Fine.”

“You need to do better on the finals if you want to continue here at Stanford,” Sarah said as she tossed her long, boring hair over her shoulder. “You may be a celebrity, but there are many hopeful students waiting in the wings to take your place.”

“I’m paying a lot of money to be here,” Trent bared his teeth. “Just like everyone else.”

Sarah leaned back in her chair. The smile was fixed on her narrow face. “And I’m treating you like I treat all my other students, Trent.”

Trent stood up, his hands balling into fists. “So, get a tutor and email you his name.”

Sarah folded her hands in her lap. “Did you already have someone in mind?”

Trent’s brow furrowed as the Korean in his Algebra class drifted through his thoughts. He saw the teeny-tiny, ultra-delicate, dark haired boy from class standing below him, his face bright red as he stammered: _“A-a-a-ni-ninety-e-eight.”_

Trent smirked. “Yeah. I’ve got someone in mind.”

“We need you to get your GPA above 2.0,” Sarah said as she glanced at her computer screen. “And you need to complete all 12 credit hours to stay in good standing. So you need to pass all your classes, Trent,” she said sternly. “And you’ll be meeting with me regularly until finals.”

“Christ.” Trent rolled his eyes. Anything else?”

“I’ll be in regular contact with your tutor and your study partners, so make sure you get their names to me immediately.”

Trent threw up his arms. “Anything _else!_ ”

Sarah pursed her lips. “If you improve your GPA, next semester will be easier. I won’t need to check up on you anymore.”

“ _Cool._ ”

“But don’t think you’ll be off the hook that easily. You need to complete this semester, and then complete 24 additional credit hours on your own in the proceeding semesters,” Sarah said. “If you are able to complete the total 36 credit hours and maintain your GPA, then the academic probation will be lifted.”

“Piece of cake,” Trent sneered.

“It’ll be a challenge,” Sarah said. “But I know you can do it.”

Trent spun and wrenched open the door. “I’ll send you an email. Or _whatever,_ ” he tossed over his shoulder. Sarah said something in reply, but Trent stalked down the hall. He didn’t hear her.

The gears turned in his head as he stormed out of Sweet hall. He looked across the wide path at the library. It was a squat building with arched windows and a fountain in front.

Trent had tried the tutors there numerous times. The girls seemed to fall in love with him immediately, no matter how shitty he treated them, and the guys were so nerdy and lame, he couldn’t _fucking_ stand it!

In a last-minute desperation, he’d tried to buy off one of the tutors for answers to the final exam last semester. He’d had the fat nerd pinned against the wall in the library stairwell, cutting off his oxygen when the guy started wheezing about “Pressing charges” and “going to the paparazzi”.

Trent didn’t do that anymore.

Mitch had suggested he pick up chicks in lecture instead, but that had been a total disaster. He had to meet them more than once and Trent couldn’t _bear_ to be around girls he’d fucked more than a couple times. It started to feel like a _relationship,_ and he had never wanted to commit to any of the girls he’d ever hooked up with. They were needy, obsessed with his dad’s fame and his money _,_ and he just got bored of them. Most of the girls that were willing to immediately jump into bed didn’t take good notes anyway or they couldn’t teach worth a shit. It was too much of a hassle.

Trent scowled as he passed the main quad on the right, thinking about his algebra teacher in the math corner. Math in general was Trent’s weakest subject.

He’d gotten the idea of approaching the instructors over the summer, but when he’d gone to each of them to feel them out before class started, it hadn’t gone as smoothly as planned. The TA that was handling the psych lecture had been _more_ than happy to accept his money for a copy of both midterm and final exams, but nobody else had been receptive.

 _Especially_ Ethan. The Korean’s expression had turned icy the moment Trent had mentioned he wanted to make a friend who knew what was on the midterm…

Trent was totally out of options. He was going to have to actually _study_ and he hadn’t done that in forever.

He was almost to the Raptor and he was anxious to get off campus. As he jogged down the slight incline to the parking lot, he thought about the other Korean in his class for a second time. The _student._

Trent had caught the tiny boy looking at him more than once, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. The super brief exchange they’d shared in the main quad yesterday, however, under the red-roofed arcade, had been rather telling.

Trent didn’t know the boy’s name, but it was quite obvious the little Korean knew _him_ , at least from sight alone. And it seemed like he’d been looking at Trent quite a bit.

He thought about the boy’s red, blushing cheeks as he opened the door to his truck. He chuckled to himself as he climbed in and got settled in the front seat. He looked out the windshield at the steady stream of students coming and going on the long path that bisected front campus in a loop. The oval.

Trent decided he’d approach the Korean boy tomorrow because he obviously had a weird, homo crush on Trent. And maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Trent smirked as he started the truck. He was confident about his persuasive skills. He could do this. Piece of _fucking_ cake.

***

Trent slammed the door when he got back to the house. He was looking for attention, but he didn’t know who was home. Mitch’s Hummer was parked in the drive, but the garage was closed, and Lucas liked to park his Porsche in there, along with Vince’s rarely used Range Rover.

“Trent?” Mitch’s voice drifted from the living room.

Light streamed into the foyer from the large, clear windows on either side of the front door. The floors were white marble and continued up the floating staircase to Trent’s room. Trent strode past a large piece of modern art on the wall as he entered the living room on the left. He stepped down into the large, sunken room filled with windows.

Mitch and Lucas lounged in opposite corners of the white sectional couch wrapped around the electric fireplace recessed into the wall. Mitch chugged a beer and aggressively crushed the can. He tossed it carelessly on the low glass table cluttered with his other cans, then glanced over his shoulder at Trent. “Did you make it to class?”

Trent crossed his arms. “No.”

Mitch smirked as he looked down at his phone. “Told you not to get any classes before noon.”

“I didn’t wake up until two, dickhead,” Trent sneered. “Where’s the beer? Is that it?” He nodded at the case on the couch next to Mitch. It looked like it was empty.

“Relax. Vince is out with the family. I’m texting him to grab another case.”

Trent wrinkled his nose as he looked at Mitch’s mess on the coffee table. He looked around critically. To the right, two steps up from the sunken living room, the room continued and connected to the kitchen. A pool table, a pinball machine, and a dartboard were in its place. There was popcorn all over the pool table and old beers by the dartboard.

Trent glared at the TV over the fireplace. WWE Raw was on. A sexy blonde in a silver bikini pranced around the ring with a white card over her head. She smiled and strutted so her cute titties bounced. Mitch gazed at the screen with longing, but Lucas’s expression was neutral. Two giant meatheads, a monkey with long hair and a smaller guy with a buzzcut, squeezed under the ropes as the blonde reached the corner and ducked out of the way. The match began and Trent hopped over the couch and flopped down between the twins.

Lucas glanced at him from under his long blond lashes. “What happened? You look upset?”

“I had to meet with my advisor,” Trent sighed, and Lucas slid closer and patted him on the shoulder.

“Everything alright?”

Trent coolly assessed the blond’s expression. He and his brother weren’t identical, but they shared the same dark blue eyes and blond hair. Lucas’s face had a delicateness to it that Mitch’s did not. His nose was small and upturned. He had a slim jawline and was obsessed with keeping himself clean shaven. He had a sweet smile, perfect white teeth, and deep dimples everyone said were ‘cute’. His blond hair was short and styled in the front.

Trent’s gaydar had been going off since high school but Lucas fucked girls like the rest of them. Trent had seen him in action many times.

“I’m on academic probation,” he said casually.

Lucas gasped. “Are you _serious?!”_

Mitch chuckled as he took the last beer out of the case. He tossed the box after his last can and it ricocheted off the table and tumbled to the floor, taking a can or two with it.

Trent glared at him.

“What? Lizzie’s coming tomorrow. Who cares,” Mitch said lazily. He leaned back and cracked his beer. His brow furrowed as he gazed at the TV and guzzled his drink. “This is fucking boring.”

Trent looked blankly at the screen. “Want to go to Seth’s?”

“Love to but I can’t.” Mitch huffed. “I’m supposed to pick up Audrey tonight.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you fuck with that bitch. Virgins suck in bed.”

“Not this virgin,” Mitch said with a smirk. “She’ll try anything I ask, she’s desperate to make me happy, and I never have to worry about her catching me cheating because she can’t fucking go anywhere!” he cackled. “She’s the perfect girlfriend!”

Lucas shook his head. “You’re a total asshole.”

“So what?” Mitch finished his beer and crushed the can. “Fuck it. As soon as Vince comes back, let’s go to Seth’s. I’ll leave from there to grab Audrey. It’ll be fine.”

Trent nodded. “I’m in.”

“But what about class tomorrow?” Lucas gazed at Trent with concern in his deep-blue eyes. “I told you to set an alarm when you went up to bed last night. You told me to—”

“ _Fuck off_ ,” Trent growled. “Fuck me,” he muttered. “I remember that.”

Mitch leaned over to punch him hard on the bicep. “Sucks to be you! I did pretty good on the midterms.”

Trent knocked his hand away. “You’re so goddamn stupid, I don’t know how you pulled it off.”

“Audrey had me join those study groups, remember,” Mitch said with a laugh. “I’m fucking a different girl from every one of them and my grades have never been better!”

Trent curled his lip. Mitch was a horny motherfucker. He fancied himself a real man’s man and liked when he was surrounded in pussy. But Trent _hated_ that. He could get almost any girl on campus to drop her panties if he wanted. He didn’t need to sift through _study_ groups. Besides, he’d already decided to approach the Korean in algebra. “So what do these cunts do for your _grades?_ ”

“We meet in the study groups,” Mitch said. “So you go to a couple sessions and browse the selection. You make your pick, lay on the moves, then profit! These dumb bitches _want_ to help you.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “Waste of time,” he grumbled. “How many bitches do you have on the side anyway?”

“A handful,” Mitch said smugly. “They share notes. They help you make flash cards. They have lists and lists of practice questions. It’s the kind of shit you need to pass an exam.”

“I’m not doing all that bullshit,” Trent frowned.

“Then pick up a bitch in lecture. Fuck the study groups,” Mitch suggested.

Trent growled at him. “You told me that last year. I had three _girlfriends_ fighting over me at once.”

Mitch chuckled. “How the fuck did I forget that? Jesus Christ, you really know how to pick ‘em,” he snorted.

Trent glared at the TV screen. Buzzcut had the monkey in a headlock but he was struggling to keep him pinned.

“Who’s the smarter man now?” Mitch said with a snicker. “I got an 85 on the Intro to Conflict exam. You? Total _fail_.” He gave Trent a playful shove.

Trent snatched Mitch’s wrist and viciously twisted his arm.

“ _Oww, oww, owww!_ ” Mitch cried, turning his whole body with his arm. “ _Let go_ , _let go!_ ”

Trent smirked at him meanly. He held the dickhead’s arm like that for a moment, then released him.

“Fuck you!” Mitch shouted. He launched his can at the TV, and it pinged harmlessly off the screen. “One of these _fucking_ days I’m not going to pull my punches anymore!” Mitch vaulted over the back of the couch. “Dick!” he yelled as he stormed into the foyer and disappeared down the hallway.

Trent listened as his footfalls faded away.

“He’s a psycho.” Lucas looked after his brother. “Watch out.”

“I’ve known you losers since high school,” Trent said dismissively. “He’s a little _bitch._ ”

Lucas bit his lip to hide his smile. “I’m going to start calling you an hour before your first class. I’ll blow you up like a million times until you wake up.”

“Wouldn’t have helped today,” Trent muttered. “My phone was down in the kitchen.”

“What are we going to do with you?” Lucas shook his head and smiled fondly. “Even Mitch has a class before eleven and he manages to show up pretty consistently.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Trent grumbled, glaring at the TV. The big monkey with long, curly hair had the guy with the buzzcut on the floor now. Buzzcut kicked his legs like a frog. “I have to get a tutor. My advisor wants names, too, so I have to actually _do_ it,” he muttered as Lucas nodded with sympathy.

“You know, you could study with us if you wanted,” Lucas said slowly. “Maybe you should go with Mitch to his Intro to Conflict group.”

“Maybe,” Trent grumbled. “

Lucas got up. “If we’re going to Seth’s house, then I want to get a shower first.”

Trent watched him go. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

He watched wrestling for a couple minutes, then turned it off and went upstairs to change into a loose tee and gym shorts. He went down to the fifth bedroom off the long hallway leading from the kitchen. They’d turned it into a gym, and they had a bunch of shit from NordicTrack, a strength trainer, a treadmill, an elliptical, and a set of barbells and kettle balls. There was another large TV on the back wall and tall windows at the back of the room looked out on the side yard thick with trees.

Trent turned on ESPN and jumped on the treadmill for an hour. Then he ripped his t-shirt off and worked on the weights for another thirty minutes. There was a full-length mirror next to the TV and Trent alternated between watching his muscles flex and catching up on the latest sports gossip.

He was just finishing up when Lucas stepped into the room with a frosty bottle of Gatorade. He’d changed into a salmon button down and fitted white pants. Trent raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “Vince’s back,” Lucas said, handing him the Gatorade.

“I’ve gotta grab a shower first.” Trent cracked it open and took a healthy swig.

Lucas smiled slowly as he looked Trent up and down. “Vince’s little sister wants to say hi.”

Trent wiped his mouth and capped his drink. “I thought Vince drove.”

“Nope, the Rover’s in the garage. Big Buck and little Suzie are in the living room.”

Trent strode to the treadmill where he’d left the remote. He shut off the TV with a sigh.

They left the workout room and Trent stepped ahead of Lucas. He was easily the tallest of his friends at 6”3’ and his stride was longer than the other boy’s.

Lucas glanced at Trent’s bare chest as he hurried to keep up. Trent’s upper body was smooth and sleek. He was addicted to keeping himself in shape. His pecs were well padded and led down to a neat belly, rippled with muscle, and a trim waist. His chest was hairless, and the warm brown skin was still slick with perspiration. “Maybe you should put a shirt on,” Lucas said casually.

Trent sneered. “They’re in _my_ goddamn house.”

“They pay a portion of the rent, too, you know.”

Trent rolled his eyes.

“…Goff’s on a real hot streak. He just keeps _breaking records_.” Big Buck’s voice trumpeted from the living room. “He’s setting himself up nicely for a pay raise. We’re already looking at contracts for next season.”

“Looks like the Rams have the play-offs locked down,” Trent said coolly as he stepped into the room. The TV was on, muted with closed captions on the bottom half of the screen. ESPN. The same shit Trent had been watching in the other room. Mitch’s beer cans were in the same place he’d left them earlier. Crushed and scattered across the coffee table. “Definitely means more money in your pocket.”

Big Buck looked over his shoulder, but it was difficult due to the fact he didn’t have a neck. He had Vince beat on the jowls. There were _three_ chins below his first. “Did you see the game Monday night? He lit it up for almost 500 yards.”

“Fucking amazing,” Trent said as he took a seat on the end of the couch, closest to the TV. Lucas had stayed in the hall. He watched at a distance. “Not to mention his five touch downs.”

Big Buck sat directly across from the TV, on the long section of the couch. He had a huge grin on his sweaty face and his ugly daughter, Susan, was on his left, while Vince, his fat son, was on his right. Buck was in a gray Armani suit, but it wasn’t fitted. The buttons bulged as the fabric stretched across his chest and stomach. It was narrow on the shoulders and the slacks rode up in his crotch, so his black socks were exposed. He had tiny, brown eyes, wispy gray hair he combed over his bare scalp, and his face was incredibly fat and red.

“The 49ers defense was tough,” Big Buck commented.

“But Goff was unstoppable.” Trent uncapped his Gatorade. He tipped his head back and took a long drink. He made a show out of it and pressed his chest out and held his abs in. Without fail, all three of the fat people on the couch gazed at him with appreciation. Trent swallowed and licked his moist bottom lip. “No matter where he threw it, he found an open receiver. Excellent game.”

Buck chuckled with agreement as Little Suzie continued to gaze upon Trent’s exposed upper body. She was a year or two older than Vince, but she was on the slow side, and that was putting it nicely. She had short curly hair that looked like an 80’s perm-gone-bad and was on the heavy side, like her father and brother, and shared the same pudgy facial features. Suzie had a small Styrofoam box in her lap and her painted fingers were gripping it adamantly. She watched Trent with tangible excitement.

Buck leaned over his wide knees. “You’ve been following the Dodgers, right?”

“Of course.” Trent capped his drink again and wedged it between his thighs. He played absently with the cap as Suzie’s eyes drifted down to his lap. She watched his fingers slowly work the orange knob round and round. Her piggy tongue poked out between her lips and Vince, who was gazing at his sister in horror, swung his gaze to Trent as he continued to tease the girl. Vince’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s my boy!” Buck said proudly. Then he cut his gaze to his scowling son. “My own damn son isn’t interested in sports talk. He can’t even hold a conversation.”

Vince frowned deeply.

“I was asking him about another one of my guys at lunch,” Buck complained. “Cody Bellinger.”

“He’s a beast on first base,” Trent said. “He’s on pace for over 50 home runs and chasing down DiMaggio’s record for consecutive hits.”

Buck nodded. “He’s a star. One of our best clients.”

Trent grabbed the top of his bottle and slid to the edge of the couch. The gym shorts pulled tight against his dick as he spread his thighs. “He’s really making a name for himself,” he agreed as he set his bottle on the floor and casually rested his muscled forearm on his knee. Little Suzie looked down at the lump against his inner thigh and started to giggle. Vince’s expression darkened.

“He’s lining my pockets!” Buck cackled, his eyes on the TV as his fat chins shook with the hilarity. “His agent’s looking at off-season negotiations today. The more money he makes, the more we make.”

Trent nodded and glanced at the TV again. They were talking about the Dodgers now. Trent didn’t like to study, but he did keep abreast on currents sports topics. When they’d befriended Vince freshman year, Buck had started coming around with lavish care packages, dragging his adult, mentally handicapped daughter with him.

Trent was drawn to Buck’s money and his power. He wanted the same for himself and Buck seemed to sense that in him, just like Trent sensed his desire for an heir. Although Buck did the upmost best for his children, he was disappointed in them, and with his wife long dead from breast cancer, Trent was the next best thing.

Buck sat back in his seat and glared at his son, but Vince was oblivious. He stared at Trent, his eyes narrowed into thin, angry slits as his brows furrowed impressively. Buck sighed heavily as he looked back at the TV. “I just wish my son was more interested in the family business.”

“I _am,_ dad,” Vince grumbled. “I’m majoring in sports management, too.”

“You might want to get interested in the actual sports part of your studies,” Buck grumbled. “You had absolutely nothing to add to that conversation just now?”

Vince ground his teeth together. “I don’t have time to watch sports.”

“Trent makes the time. He knows what’s going on in the world,” Buck said. “Who cares about your writing project? You should be hounding me about an internship, like Trent. He emailed me beginning of the semester and I’m going to make sure he gets a spot next summer. I just want to make sure he gets his grades up.” Buck turned to Trent again and Trent felt his blood turn to ice. “How did midterms go, Trent? Did you see any improvement from last semester?”

Trent hesitated.

Vince smiled at him evilly. “He got a call from the advisors office this afternoon. After he missed class—”

“Sarah just wanted to check in,” Trent said loudly as he narrowed his eyes on the fat boy over the cluttered coffee table. “I got my GPA over 2.0 so I don’t need to meet with her anymore.”

Buck clapped Vince on the back. “See? He’s on the right track.”

Vince grumbled something under his breath.

“Well, we’d better get out of your hair,” Buck said, and he wobbled his fat ass to the edge of the couch as he looked disapprovingly at Mitch’s beer cans. “Help me up, Vince,” he grunted, and Vince got up and took his father’s hand. Big Buck groaned as he hauled himself to his feet. He then spent a moment picking the trousers out of his crotch. He turned to his daughter and gestured impatiently to the box. “Give him that damned pastry already.”

Suzie got up as a big grin stretched across her face. “I brought you a sweet roll,” she said, shuffling around the cluttered coffee table with the take-out box. “When I saw it on the dessert tray, I knew I had to get it for you.”

Trent stood to take the box from the girl. He opened it. “That looks really good.” But it really didn’t. Not to Trent, anyway. It was a cinnamon-glazed monstrosity, but he tore a small piece off the corner and popped it in his mouth. “Oh, wow, yum. Why did you think of me?” he chuckled.

“Because your sweet and gooey and warm,” Suzie giggled. “But you’re missing the glaze.”

Trent licked his fingers. “Bring some next time. I could pull off the frosted look.”

Suzie smacked her thigh and snorted like a pig. Over her head, Vince folded his arms and glared at Trent.

“Susan,” Buck called as he stepped around the couch. He gave Lucas a glance but didn’t otherwise acknowledge him. “Leave that poor boy alone.”

“Okay dad!” Suzie straightened and gave Trent a wink. “Bye Trent!”

Trent held up a hand in farewell.

Suzie toddled after her dad and Buck put an arm around her. “See you next week, Vince,” he said over his shoulder.

Trent tossed the takeout box on the coffee table as soon as they left. He fell back on the couch and kicked up his feet

Vince glared at him. “I don’t like when you do that to her.”

“Do what?” Trent snagged the remote from Buck’s empty seat. The cushion was hot, and Trent wrinkled his nose in disgust. He turned the sound on the TV and watched with a bored look on his face.

Vince clenched his hands into fists. “I don’t like when you fucking tease her like that!”

“You’re making shit up,” Trent said dismissively. “You need to relax.”

Vince grumbled something that was lost under the blazing ESPN soundtrack. He looked deeply unhappy.

Trent frowned at the TV. They were exiting to commercial and he clicked it off and stood again. He looked down at the mess, the Gatorade, the beer cans, the sweet roll he wasn’t going to eat. “I swear to god, you bitches are so goddamn lucky Lizzie’s coming by in the morning. I’m sick to death of your dirty asses.” He stormed out of the room without looking in Vince’s direction.

As he strode into the hall, Lucas gave him a pointed look. His eyebrows raised in question.

“Fuck you,” Trent snapped. “Get everyone ready to go. I need a goddamn drink!”

Lucas nodded.

Trent ran upstairs and down the hall to his bathroom. When he reached the door, he kicked off his tennis shoes and ripped his shorts down.

He turned the water on and hopped in the shower and oh _god_ it felt amazing _._ The water soothed his sore muscles like nothing else. He rested an arm against the tiled wall and stood so it pounded over his neck and shoulders. Then he looked down at the thick cock hanging between his thighs.

It was half-hard, and little tingles of pleasure sparked through his shaft as water dripped from his swollen head. Trent wrapped his big fingers around the base with a groan. His eyes fell partway shut as he began to stroke himself.

Trent worked his cock under the spray of warm water, his hand gliding along the rigid shaft with ease. His cock jumped against his palm, eager for attention, and he fisted himself and squeezed the sensitive head as the pleasure climbed and his erection reached its full size.

Trent peeled his eyes open with a moan and gazed down at his monstrous cock. He smirked with satisfaction and pumped his fist up and down with confidence as his cock filled with blood and turned dark pink. The rigid shaft pulsed with need and he gasped as he pressed his fingers into the thick vein under the head.

Trent didn’t remember much about his real dad. He was a towering, black guy with an explosive anger. Trent _hated_ the fucker. But he gave the guy props for passing along his _big, black dick_.

He closed his eyes again as a desire to _fuck_ and to _spill_ his seed gathered in his belly. He pulled his cock with long, measured strokes and groaned as the length responded with deep, pleasurable pulses that he felt all the way down to his heavy balls.

He rested his forehead against the tiled wall and used his hips. He fucked his hand with abandon, grunting in time with his balls slapping into the pad of his hand with every hip stroke. The muscles flexed in his abs as he sped up his efforts to come. The noises bounced around the wet tiles.

“ _Ahhhh, fuuuck_ ,” Trent gasped as his come sprayed across the tile. There was a brief moment of absolute bliss and Trent rode the waves of pleasure for as long as he could with the water beating on his back.

Trent had an enormously high sex drive. He felt the need to masturbate multiple times throughout the day, but since starting college he’d been able to keep it down to shower times and right before bed.

 _Unless_ he could find pussy because that was his preference. He carried packs of condoms like he carried credit cards, in his wallet and always on hand. He didn’t trust bitches who said they were on the pill. He’d had a pregnancy scare in high school and wasn’t willing to repeat it.

But easy pussy was so hard to come by anymore. _Everyone_ knew who he was. Chase had made him keep a low-profile when he’d been younger, but over the last three years, with the explosion of Chase’s last two movies, it was impossible to avoid the limelight. Trent didn’t deal with the paparazzi much, but there’d been a big public spectacle when he had moved out of the penthouse in L.A. for Stanford.

In his first semester at school, Trent had plowed his way through the majority of the female population. The beddable ones, anyway. He hadn’t gone a day without a new pussy to wet his dick. It had been _glorious,_ but when he’d started having to go back for seconds that’s when things had got tricky.

There were wild jealousies, rumors, _fights_. Trent had spent a month locked in his room, beating off and getting his classwork through email because he didn’t want to deal with the _drama._ He just wanted to get his rocks off, but these females thought they _owned_ him.

Trent finished his shower and dried off in front of the mirror. He’d improved his physique a hundred-fold since leaving high school. He had all the right clothes. His hair was styled by professionals. He was gorgeous. He understood the fuss, but the underlying motives of his one-night stands had been pressing on his mind lately.

Over the summer, some freshman bitch had made a sex tape. It wasn’t good. Trent and the girl were fucking in the dark, nothing crazy, but she’d put it online and when TMZ picked up the story, Chase had been _pissed._

Now this shit with Ivy… They’d hooked up at the first party of the semester and she’d been stalking him ever since. He’d fucked her a few more times out of pity, but he was _so_ not interested in a relationship. She was need _personified._

He left the bathroom naked and went to his closet. He browsed the wide selection of name brand garments and finally decided on jeans that fit him loose in the hips and a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his arms. He added a belt as he went back into the bathroom to do his hair. He ran some product through his curls and winked at his reflection because he looked good. As usual. He tossed his tennis shoes back in the closet and stepped into his white chucks.

Trent met his friends in the kitchen. Mitch was pre-gaming at the table. He had a new case of beer in front of him and an open can in his hand. Lucas was beside him, doing something on his phone, and Vince sat across the room on a barstool at the kitchen island. He had his chin in his hand as he looked gloomily out the window over the sink.

Trent crossed his arms. “Are we ready to go or what?”

Lucas looked up from his phone. “We were waiting for you.”

“Who’s driving?”

“We should drive separate,” Lucas said. “I’ll drive Vince and I in the Porsche, Mitch will take his Hummer, and you go in your truck.”

Trent wrinkled his nose. “Why are we going separate?”

“Because you’ll hook up with somebody and Mitch has to leave before midnight to get his girlfriend.”

“Then I’ll go with you!”

Lucas shook his head. “Don’t make us wait around for you again. We’ve all got class in the morning.”

Trent sneered. He had Intro to Conflict at noon. He couldn’t miss class again. “I have class, too.”

“Yeah, but you have no concept of time when you’re in party-mode.” Lucas smiled at him. “Please, just spare us the hassle.”

Trent sighed. “Alright.”

Mitch stood up. He was wobbly on his feet and he tipped his head back grandly to finish his beer. He burped obnoxiously. “Let’s go!”

Trent turned and stalked into the hall. He’d been waiting around for these assholes for _hours_ and now he was driving himself. He snatched his keys off the table by the door and shoved his way outside. He was irritated. He was going to drive like a beast.

***

Seth had a bungalow on the outskirts of Palo Alto. It was in an old neighborhood with huge trees lining the weathered sidewalk. The front yard of Seth’s house was crazily overgrown with native grasses. Thick, mossy vines and other creeping plants grew along the covered porch and crawled up the siding.

Trent was the first one to arrive and he parked along the curb. A large tree with drooping branches grew along the devil’s strip and the roots pushed up the sidewalk in two places. He peered through the branches and saw the porch light was on. Seth was open for business.

Older kids in the dorms had brought them to one of Seth’s parties early their first semester. Seth had never been a Stanford student, but he was a Palo Alto native and he sold the best drugs on campus. It was rumored his dad was the dean of the school, but he only laughed when you brought it up. He’d never give a straight answer.

Seth was a stoner by choice. He had brown, shaggy hair that was often unkempt, his honey-brown eyes were blood-shot out of habit, and his usual attire consisted of fuzzy robes and house slippers. He was laid-back. He liked to live the party life and he had people over _all_ the time. There was always something going on at Seth’s house.

The other guys thought Seth was cool, but Trent had always been standoffish with him. Seth was openly bisexual. He had weird sex with both genders and had joked on more than one occasion how much he wanted to get in bed with Trent.

He gave blowjobs out for fun. Trent heard you could ask him for one, and he’d do it. No questions asked.

But Trent wasn’t the slightest bit interested. He wasn’t _desperate_ like that and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to put up with any of Seth’s gay bullshit tonight. He put his seat back and turned the radio up. It was a song by the Weeknd. He jumped in and sang along.

_“All that money, the money is the motive_

_All that money, the money she be folding_

_Girl put in work, girl, girl put in work…”_

Trent closed his eyes as the music flowed through his body. His voice was rich and smooth. He could belt out the highest notes and hold them for as long as he wanted, he kept up easily with the fluctuations in pitch, and his tone was strong and clear.

_“Push it to the limit_

_Push it through the pain_

_I push it for the pleasure like a virgin to the game_

_A virgin to that money_

_A virgin to the fame_

_So this my only—”_

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Trent jerked upright.

Lucas waved at him through the window while Vince waited behind him with his arms crossed. He looked down the street, a scowl on his face.

Trent turned the music down and grumbled angrily under his breath as he cut the engine. He climbed out of the truck.

“Why didn’t you go in?” Lucas asked.

“Because I’m not in the mood to get groped.”

Vince snorted, but when Trent glanced at him, he was gazing down the street. His lips were pressed into a thin, white line.

Trent pushed past Lucas and started for the house. The other two fell into step behind him. They took the cracked sidewalk up to the bungalow.

“Wonder where Mitch is,” Lucas said as they started up the front walk.

“Probably trying to pick up a random girl on the corner,” Vince grumbled.

Trent snorted with amusement and leapt up the two steps to the front porch. The overgrown canopy of vines cut off the view of the street behind them. He went to the door and rang the bell. He waited a few beats then pressed it a second time.

“There he is,” Lucas muttered behind him.

Trent glanced over his shoulder and saw Mitch’s Hummer pulling up behind the Raptor. The door opened and Trent turned just in time to receive an armful of fuzz. “What the hell?”

“Trent! Nobody told me you were coming!” Seth squeezed Trent’s middle and rocked him back and forth. Trent pushed against him, growling, but Seth clutched him tighter. “What an excellent surprise!”

Vince sniggered behind him and Trent shoved Seth hard in the chest.

“Woah,” the stoner stumbled back and wacked his head on the mirror behind the door. He touched his head gingerly and looked over his shoulder. “ _Jesus,_ I almost broke my mirror.”

Trent shouldered through the door and made a left down the narrow front hall. It opened into a spacious sitting room with a large picture window obscured from the outside with bushes and leaves.

The house was in a general state of disrepair. It was a combination of laziness and nonstop partying. There was a set of brown, threadbare couches around a TV set with a fucked-up display. There was a weird after effect with the picture. Bright images stayed burned on the screen long after they were initially presented. It was _annoying._

A couple stained armchairs were at the back of the room on either side of a standing lamp, the shade askew, and an old stereo system was by the door into the kitchen. The place had been picked up recently, but the task wasn’t complete. A collection of used plastic cups were stacked on top of the stereo, a grocery bag with old beer cans was beside the armchair, and a pile of weed was on the coffee table in front of the TV. Seth’s bong was beside it. It looked like it was ready to go.

Seth trailed after Trent. He watched him with half-lidded eyes. “You want the first hit, baby?”

Trent went to the couch and took a seat. He looked at the mess on the table and spotted Seth’s Bic. A glittery Playboy symbol was on the front and Trent rolled his eyes as he picked it up and flashed the flame. He grabbed the bong and leaned back as he put his mouth over the piece. He burned the green bud in the bowl and inhaled as the chamber filled with smoke.

Seth sat beside him. He was in a navy robe and fuzzy gray slippers. He batted his eyelashes at Trent and gestured to the bong.

Trent took his mouth away from the piece and handed it over. He watched Seth take a long pull. He sat back with his cheeks puffed out. Trent let his out his lungful as he watched Seth inhale.

Lucas and Mitch came into the room, followed closely by Vince. He was still in a bad mood and he wore an ugly pout that made his puffy face look even more unattractive than it normally did. Mitch’s cheeks were flushed with intoxication and he laughed when he saw the bong was out.

“Sweet!” He rushed around the couch and took the seat on Trent’s other side. “Pass, pass, pass,” he chanted.

Seth handed the bong over Trent’s lap. Mitch reached for it and missed, falling into Trent sloppily. Trent scowled at him.

Mitch righted himself and reached for the lighter next. “Flame me!”

Trent tossed him the lighter with a huff. It fell into the space between the couch and the cushion.

“Dick!” Mitch cried as he fumbled for the lighter.

Lucas and Vince took seats on the other couch catty-corner to the first. Vince folded his chubby arms over his tummy and glared at the TV. Lucas crossed his legs primly and took out his phone.

Mitch released an epic cloud of smoke and instantly began to wheeze and cough. “Fuck me! Whoooh!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. “When are the girls coming? You’re having a party tonight, right?”

“A modest get-together. The big-shebang is planned for tomorrow,” Seth said pompously. “The masses want to celebrate the end of midterms. I shall comply.”

“What does modest mean?” Lucas asked. He didn’t look up from his phone, but he was smiling.

“A few close friends, and friends of theirs, I’d imagine,” Seth said.

“Lots of pussy, I hope,” Mitch said and then he released a burp. “Who wants this!” he asked loudly, waving the bong around.

Vince stood up and Mitch made a big deal out of handing the lighter to him. He pressed it firmly into Vince’s palm and then sat back, glaring at Trent with his dark blue eyes.

Trent ignored him. He looked at the TV. “What are we watching?”

“A movie,” Seth said as Channing Tatum came on the screen.

“This is that strip club movie,” Trent sneered. “Gay.”

Mitch snickered. “What else would you expect from Stanford’s biggest stoner? _Fast and the Furious_?” He dissolved into laughter.

Trent rolled his eyes. He was anxious for the party to begin. This was a bunch of _bullshit._

***

Within the hour, Seth had three girls at the door, freshman, and he let them in on his way upstairs to get some poppers. The girls squeezed onto the couch between Trent and Mitch.

“I’m putting this on Instagram,” the blonde bimbo said. She was on Mitch’s other side, and her girlfriend was between Mitch and Trent, but she wasn’t shy about leaning over Mitch and laying in her girlfriend’s lap to get her shot. She held her phone in front of everybody. “Smile!”

Trent grimaced for the camera. “Where’s the beer?”

Lucas got up. “I’ll check the fridge.”

Trent ground his teeth together while the girls chatted and passed the bong around. He took another hit when it was his turn, but it wasn’t calming him down like it usually did. He was tense.

Seth came back with a baggie of pills. “Who said beer? There’s a case in the fridge.”

Lucas came out of the kitchen with a 24-pack.

“ _Finally,_ ” Trent muttered. “Bring it over. Quick.”

Lucas dashed across the room to bring him a can. He ripped the cardboard open and handed one over at once.

Trent cracked his beer and took a long drink. He sighed as his thirst was quenched. He enjoyed his beer and relaxed as he listened to the girls’ frivolous small talk.

***

It was getting close to midnight and the party had spilled into the kitchen and down into the basement. There were more couches down there and a wobbly pool table, but Trent wasn’t interested. He had the blonde freshman from earlier in his lap and she was grinding her ass against his erection. The party raged around them with music, laughter, clouds of smoke and beer galore. The other guys had disappeared at some point. Everyone was doing their thing.

He grabbed the girl’s hips and thrust his dick against her warm butt. She still had her panties on, but her skirt was pulled up. He hadn’t caught her name, but she probably didn’t care.

Trent looped an arm around the girl’s middle and pulled her back into his chest. He hissed in her ear. “Let’s go upstairs.”

She shivered. “Not yet. Let me finish my beer.”

Trent reached between the girl’s thighs and rubbed her pussy as he growled. “ _Chug it._ I’m gonna pop any minute.”

The girl squirmed in his lap. She tossed her head back and her hair spilled over Trent’s shoulder. Trent latched onto her neck and tasted her bare skin. It was warm and sweaty, and his cock twitched with interest as she groaned against his chest.

“ _Yuuugh!_ ” The blonde lurched backward, and her can went flying. Beer went everywhere.

Trent leapt up in surprise. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on the redhead behind the couch.

Ivy had the blonde by the hair. There were tears in her eyes. Her mouth gaped wide and horrible as she shook the blonde’s head frantically back and forth. She began to shriek. “Is this what you want?! You want this blonde bitch?!”

Trent gaped at the redhead as the blonde screamed and screamed. “ _Trent!_ ” She was bent halfway over the couch and her legs kicked wildly. Her skirt was around her waist and her white panties were exposed.

Everyone was drunk. People started laughing. Some dickhead fumbled to get his phone out and when he did, he held it in front of him and smiled hugely. He was making a _movie._

“How can you do this to me?! _I love you!_ ” Ivy shouted. “Why won’t you answer my _texts_ anymore!”

Trent’s face darkened as laughter bounced around the room. “We are not _dating._ We fucked. Three times!”

“ _No!_ ” Ivy stamped her foot and wrenched the blonde’s hair as hard as she could. The girl screeched in pain. “It was more than a fuck!”

Trent bared his teeth. “I’m moving on, you fucking psycho! I don’t _want_ you!”

Ivy raged at the top of her lungs. The sounds coming from her mouth were unintelligible.

Mitch rushed in from the kitchen. He stumbled into the door and threw out a hand to steady himself. “No fucking _way!_ You again!”

Ivy yanked the blonde all the way over the couch.

“ _Aiiiieee!_ ”

Ivy spun for the door and tried to run but the same two sorority girls from the main court blocked her exit. The tall brunette grabbed her shoulders and whispered something in her ear.

“What’s going on!” Mitch shouted. He looked to Trent for direction, his nostrils flared, and his face screwed up with rage. His t-shirt was on backwards, too, and his fly was undone. He was a hot mess.

Ivy vanished with the second sorority girl, but the brunette stayed behind. She folded her arms and met Trent’s eyes with a steely gaze. She gestured over her shoulder for Trent to follow and Trent stepped around the couch.

“Where are you _going?_ ” Mitch snapped.

“Stay there!” Trent yelled over the partygoer’s heads. The blonde’s friends were comforting her and there were other people clustering around, trying to get the story. He met Mitch’s eyes and shook his head. Mitch threw up his hands but stayed put.

The brunette was halfway to the door and Trent strode after her quickly. They stepped out the front and onto the porch. It was dark out and the sound of crocuses filled the night. Trent shut the door behind him, and the noise of the party faded.

He turned to the sorority girl, his arms crossed, as he assessed her face in the yellow glow from the porch light. She was quite beautiful, and Trent was a little confused, because he was sure he’d never seen her before, and he had an eye for attractive faces.

She was much taller than Trent liked, but her hair was neatly curled at the ends and she had large brown eyes, a button nose, and a lovely mouth. She had a nice body and was dressed in tiny black shorts and a hot pink Chi Omega shirt.

When she spoke, her tone was serious. “Can I ask you a question.”

Trent quirked an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”

“Did you text Ivy tonight?”

Trent pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He unlocked the screen and pulled up his messages with Ivy. He stepped closer so the sorority girl could see. “I didn’t block her, but she’s been muted for over a week.” He scrolled through a long list of gray boxes from Ivy. There was nothing from Trent.

The brunette nodded. “I kind of figured.”

“How’d she find me?” Trent grumbled.

“I don’t know. Were you on social media tonight?”

Trent frowned, thinking of the freshman inside. “I think I got tagged in something.”

“There you go,” said the brunette. “She lied to me. She told us…she swore up and down you’d messaged her and that you wanted her here.”

Trent put his phone away.

The brunette looked out toward the street. “Ivy isn’t Chi Omega material.”

Trent studied the sorority girl with a calculating gaze. “What’s your name?”

The brunette turned back in surprise.

“She just cockblocked me.” Trent smiled slowly. “Excuse me if I chat you up a little.”

Sorority girl laughed. “I’m Maggie.” She stretched out her hand. “Wish we could have met on better terms, but nice to meet you.”

“Trent,” Trent said as he took Maggie’s hand. “But I guess you already knew that,” he chuckled as they shook on it. Maggie started to pull away, but Trent held onto her. Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“If you came home with me right now, that’d really help me out.”

Maggie tugged her hand away. “I’m sure that’d be convenient for you. But no, thanks.”

Trent ground his teeth together, but he kept his cool. “I’m serious,” he said smoothly. He nodded toward the street and the line of cars parked on both sides of the curb. “Ivy’s out there in one of those cars, right? She’s watching us.”

Maggie sighed. “Yeah?”

“What are you going to do with her? Take her back to the sorority house?”

“She lives in the dorms with the rest of the freshmen.” Maggie curled her lip. “She hasn’t finished her pledge duties yet. She’s been too busy chasing _you_ around.”

Trent chuckled.

“I’m Ivy’s big sister. I’m mentoring her,” Maggie said slowly. “I take my job very seriously and to be honest, I’m appalled by what I’ve seen in the past few days.”

“Are you going to get her kicked out?” Trent asked casually.

“Absolutely. I’ll bring this to the other girls’ attention tonight.”

Trent pulled out his most charming smile. “Sure it couldn’t wait until the morning?”

Maggie sighed. “Listen, there’s an entire party of girls in there. I’ve got other things on my mind.”

“I get it.” Trent shrugged and Maggie watched him closely with her sharp gaze. “But what am I supposed to do about Ivy? I have a feeling she isn’t going away.”

Maggie frowned. “I’m not sure that’s my problem anymore.”

“Oh, come on,” Trent huffed. He was starting to get annoyed. “If we left together, right here, it’ll destroy her,” he said adamantly. “You’ll help me drive a stake in her heart. It’s the least you can do.”

Maggie slowly shook her head. “I’ve got other responsibilities. I’m in charge of a lot of girls.”

That explained where Maggie had been hiding. Some of these Stanford girls were so future oriented and career driven, it made their cunts dry up so the space between their legs turned into a barren wasteland. A desert full of tumbleweeds.

“Maybe I could just offer you a drink,” Trent said coolly, giving it one last try. He was so desperate to get his rocks off, he’d take _anybody_ at this point. “A drink and a dip in the jacuzzi.”

Maggie chewed her bottom lip. “I don’t have a suit.”

“I have like five spares in the pool house.”

“That’s cute,” Maggie giggled. “How charming.”

Trent smirked at her. “And when you’re ready to leave, I’ll get you an Uber. My treat.”

Maggie looked out toward the street. “I don’t know….”

“I promise you’ll enjoy yourself,” Trent said in a deep, husky voice. “And you’d really be doing me a huge favor.” He stepped closer and moved into Maggie’s personal space. “I’ll be eternally indebted to Chi Omega.”

Maggie laughed nervously as she swept her sweet-smelling hair behind her ear. “Are you just saying that, or do you mean it?”

Her eyes were maybe an inch or so below Trent’s, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t feel like he had the upper hand. “Cross my heart,” he said with a wicked grin.

Maggie looked deeply into Trent’s eyes. She hesitated and her hair fell from behind her ear. “Maybe for a little bit…”

Trent reached up and ghosted his fingertips along Maggie’s cheek. Gently, he brushed her hair back to its place behind her ear. He cupped the back of her neck as he urged Maggie closer.

Maggie gasped as Trent claimed her lips.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

_BEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Trent pulled away.

 _“Trennnnt!”_ Ivy’s muffled screams came from a dark colored Jeep across the street. She laid on the horn, while the sorority girl from earlier tried to wrestle her back into the passenger seat.

Trent scowled at the stupid bitch. He laced his fingers through Maggie’s and tugged her arm. “Let’s go.”

Maggie dawdled for a moment, looking helplessly after the Jeep, but then she stepped after Trent and followed him down the stairs.

The window on the Jeep went down as they walked past. “ _What are you doing?_ ” The other sorority girl hissed. Trent had barely noticed her. She wasn’t attractive. She had terrible acne.

“ _Trent!_ ” Ivy shrieked. “Trent! Help me!”

The acne girl quickly rolled up the window and threw herself over the redhead. The two girls disappeared in the front seat and the truck began to rock.

Maggie laughed.

Trent threw an arm over her shoulders, or rather, around her back, because she was too tall for that.

Maggie pulled her phone out of the waistband of her tiny shorts. “I better send her a text. She’s going to lose her mind.”

Trent pulled her along as she typed out a message. Fucking Ivy had _almost_ ruined his night.

***

He took Maggie back to the house and fucked her until dawn.

After she left, Trent snoozed until 10:30.

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

Trent threw his covers off in a huff. He’d left his phone on the bedside table after getting Maggie an Uber and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed to check the screen.

He growled. It was Lucas.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Are you up already? Great!” Lucas said sweetly. “Good morning, sunshine!”

Trent hung up.

He pissed and then climbed into the shower. He jerked himself off under the water. Trent was still horny. He must have come three times last night, but it didn’t feel like it. His dick pulsed eagerly in his fist and he worked it quickly as his breath caught in his throat. He came explosively with a yell.

Trent got dressed and went downstairs for an energy drink. The kitchen was empty, and the house was quiet. He wondered if everybody had made it home last night as he drank a Red Bull over the sink.

He wished he had time to work out, but class started in thirty minutes. Somehow, an hour had passed, and Trent grabbed his bag, packed his books, and sprinted out the door.

He made it to campus in under ten minutes and parked in his spot by the library. He jogged across the lawn, heading to his Intro to Conflict class in the law building.

The School of Law wasn’t connected to the main quad but was designed in the same style as the other structures around it. The large building was made of sandstone masonry with large windows and a red-tiled roof. There was a courtyard outside with patio tables shaded by red umbrellas and Trent slowed as he cut through the plaza.

There were a lot of students hanging out in the courtyard. It was Friday. Everyone was happy and talking about their plans for the weekend. No one was studying. Trent scowled at everybody as he marched past. He didn’t want to be _here._

Trent entered the building and swept into the stairwell to the right of the front door. Class was on the third floor and Trent took the stairs two at a time without pause. He nearly flattened a pair of nerds in suits on the second landing, but they ducked out of the way just in time.

“Watch it!” the chubby guy cried as he pressed himself against the wall.

“Woah!” the redhead scurried into the corner and covered his head as Trent crashed into the wall with his shoulder and flew up the last flight of stairs on the rebound. He wasn’t even late, he just wanted to get lecture over with as fast as humanly possible.

Two girls were chatting just outside the stairwell when Trent burst through the door.

The dark-skinned girl gasped and grabbed her chest in surprise. The shorter girl’s eyes went wide.

Trent smiled in apology and brushed past. He slowed to a casual stroll as he reached his classroom at the end of the hall. The door was propped open and Trent waltzed inside.

The room reminded him of high school. There were twenty to thirty kids enrolled in the lecture, but it looked like everyone had taken an early weekend. There were neat rows with individual desks and maybe ten students were scattered about. The professor’s desk at the front of the room was empty, and the chalkboard was clean.

He spotted Mitch in the back corner, reclined, with his head tilted back, arms crossed, and his legs splayed on either side of the little desk for support. He was asleep.

Trent smirked at the idiot.

He didn’t meet anyone’s eyes as he stepped into the room. He made his way into the back and stopped beside his friend.

Mitch snored softly. His mouth was partway open as he dreamed. He had a goofy smile on his face.

Trent kicked his boot and Mitch sat up with a snort.

“Wha—who’s there!” He looked around wildly before his eyes landed on Trent’s. He calmed in an instant and dropped his hands on the desk with a huff. “Shit. What’d you wake me up for?”

“Did you get home last night?” Trent asked, taking the desk beside him. He looked briefly out the narrow windows along the back wall. He could see the courtyard and the patio tables below.

“Nope. I came straight from Seth’s.”

Trent barked a laugh. “Did you forget your _girlfriend?_ ”

Mitch’s face darkened.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Trent snorted with amusement.

“I was distracted.”

“With another pussy,” Trent jeered. “Break up with that girl. She’s a nerd.”

“I love her, man.” Mitch shook his head. “You don’t understand.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “Since when have you been the monogamous type.”

“It’s different with her,” Mitch said as a tender expression crossed his face. “She _asked_ me how I like my dick sucked. And then she paid attention when I was talking and actually _remembered._ It was like that with everything. I had to teach her stuff, but now she does it _exactly_ the way I like. And she loves doing it, too, because it makes me happy. I feel all warm and shit when she says she loves me.” Mitch smiled. “It’s nice.”

Trent blinked at his friend. “You’re losing it.”

“You’re just saying that because of that bullshit with Ivy,” Mitch sneered.

Trent grumbled disagreeably in response.

“That girl’s insane. Audrey’s smart, she’s pretty, and she cares about me,” Mitch said dreamily. “Since she’s been in my life, things have gotten _better._ ”

Trent eyed him skeptically. “I didn’t know anything was _wrong_ to begin with.”

“I guess I didn’t know what I was missing until I found it.” Mitch shrugged.

Trent frowned.

The professor entered the room and shut the door behind him. He was a middle-aged guy in a suit and bowtie. “We’re starting the new chapter today, so consider yourselves lucky,” he said as he tossed his briefcase on the desk. He pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and mopped his sweaty scalp. “Class is in session on Friday folks,” he said sternly. “I don’t know why attendance is so poor but pass it along. We are working _every Friday_ until the end of term. We don’t have time for minivacations because exams are over.”

Trent pulled out his notebook as the professor picked up a stick of chalk. He rested his elbow on his desk and zoned out as the board was filled with illegible handwriting.

Class ended just before one and Trent was starving. He and Mitch stopped at the café downstairs and Trent grabbed a turkey sandwich to-go while Mitch got a chicken wrap with ranch. They were standing in line, checking out the cute girls behind the counter when algebra class and the little Korean came to mind.

“Fuck me,” Trent muttered. “I better run. Algebra starts in five.”

“I’ve got Philosophy of Law next. Want me to pay for that?”

Trent nodded. Mitch was prelaw funnily enough and most of his classes were in the law building. Trent hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and tucked the sandwich under his arm. He started to head out when he paused.

“Audrey’s friend, you know, that kid we met the other day in the quad?”

“What about him?” Mitch opened his wallet and pulled out his dad’s credit card.

“What’s his name?”

“Kayden?” Mitch was next in line and the girl behind the counter smiled and made eyes at him. “I don’t remember. Something stupid like that.” He gawked at the busty, dark-haired girl. She had her long hair pulled through a ball cap and the little café apron she wore did nothing to hide her cavernous cleavage. “I thought you had class?” Mitch threw over his shoulder as he stepped up to pay.

Trent left without a word.

He devoured the sandwich as he flew down the path for the main quad. He cut down the covered path into the math corner and tossed his sandwich wrap in a garbage canister on his way in. He looked into the other classrooms as he stalked down the hall. Attendance was low today.

Trent reached his class and breezed through the door.

Kayden looked up as he entered, his dark eyes glittering. Trent met his gaze with intention and Kayden ducked his head and opened his book. It was hard to tell, Kayden’s hair was in his face, but Trent was sure his cheeks turned bright red.

The front row was empty. There were a few students clustered in the back of the room, but Kayden sat by himself in front of Ethan’s desk.

Trent shrugged his bag off his shoulder and stepped down the first aisle, keeping his eyes on Kayden as he approached. Kayden’s shoulders drew inward. His head went lower and lower until his nose was inches from the page.

Trent stopped beside him. “Can I sit here?”

Kayden nodded.

Trent slumped into the chair beside him and dropped his bag on the table. “You did the homework, right?”

Kayden nodded again and Trent could see his red cheeks through the fall of his dark hair. How fucking _precious._ Kayden was _shy_.

Trent rested an arm on the table and turned to face Kayden full-on. He stared at him as the chatter from the students in the back of the room faded away.

Kayden turned his head slowly, oh so _slowly,_ and peeked at Trent through his hair. Trent could only see one of his pretty eyes and leaned closer and brushed Kayden’s hair away.

Kayden blinked as his face was exposed. It had a round, boyish appearance and his skin was pale and smooth like milk. His lips were soft and pillowy, and his nose small and upturned. His eyes were _deeply_ alluring. Trent’s mouth fell open as he studied the delicate curve of Kayden’s large, onyx eyes. He’d never seen such a naive face in his life.

Trent cleared his throat. “Let me see what you did. I couldn’t figure it out.”

Kayden whirled away and pulled a binder out of his backpack. He plopped it on top of his book and searched frantically through the folder. “I-I-I know it’s s-somewhere.” He lifted the book to peek underneath and a pile of lose papers slid from their pocket and spilled across the floor. “ _Ya!_ ” Kayden dropped everything and pushed his chair back. He scurried under the table and grabbed his papers at random.

Trent smiled evilly as he watched Kayden gather his papers in a panic. His sweet face was bright red. He looked so goddamn flustered and embarrassed and Trent’s cock twitched at the sight. Did he _ever_ stop blushing? Trent wondered how else he could embarrass the tiny boy as his dick started to fill with blood.

Ethan swept into the room with his bag over his shoulder. He stopped and blinked at the student crouched in front of his desk.

“What are you doing, Kayden?”

“Uhhhh…..I d-d-dropped my h-homework,” Kayden stuttered.

Ethan stepped around him. “You can hand it in now if you’d like. Then get seated. I’m going to begin class.”

“O-okay.” Kayden sorted through his papers for a solid minute. When he finally found the piece of notebook paper he was looking for, he held it up proudly. “I-I found it!” And then his face turned several shades darker as he saw the class was observing him like a monkey in the zoo. He got up and handed in his homework with a shaking hand.

Ethan took it silently. “Please be seated.”

Kayden bowed his head. “Yes, sir.” Then he dropped to his knees and crawled back under the table as muffled snickers came from the back corner of the room.

When Kayden popped up, his hair was in his face again, but Trent could see his flushed cheeks clear as day. He watched him closely as Kayden got seated, but Kayden didn’t meet his gaze. He folded his hands on the mess of his papers and looked determinedly at the whiteboard.

Ethan went around the room collecting homework. He paused in front of Trent when he had a handful of completed assignments.

“Did you even make an attempt?”

Trent narrowed his eyes at the graduate teacher. “Stupid me. Must have forgotten it at the house. I went through all that trouble, too.”

Ethan inclined his head. “If you can get it to my office before five, I’ll consider it on time.”

Trent glared at him and Ethan turned away with a faint smile. He set the homework on the corner of his desk and began lecture.

Trent tried to listen, but he was _bored._ Kayden was statue-like through the lesson. He kept his hands folded tightly on his papers and watched Ethan go over the homework with a staggering level of concentration.

“Hey,” Trent whispered.

Kayden peeked at him through his hair.

“What are you doing after this?”

Kayden’s innocent eyes grew wide. “M-my brother—”

“Was there something the two of you wanted to share with the class,” Ethan cut in. He glared at Trent as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Trent scowled at him. “ _No._ ”

Ethan pressed his lips together. “Then let’s continue.”

Trent waited a few minutes before he tried again. “I need a tutor,” he hissed. “Come to the library with me after class.”

Kayden chewed his bottom lip as he considered, and Trent’s eyes zeroed in on the plump morsel. “I-I-I really c-can’t—”

“Trent!”

Trent jerked back to the board, his eyes narrowing. Ethan tapped his foot impatiently. “Fifteen minutes until lecture is over. If you can’t hold the conversation until after class, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Trent leaned back in his seat. He slid his arms behind his neck and smiled. “I was just commenting to my classmate what an _awesome_ lecture this is. I feel inspired today.”

Ethan shook his head and turned back to the board. Trent grinned at him wickedly as he tipped his chair back on its hind legs and rocked back and forth. He stared at the somber boy at his side as he burned off his nervous energy. Kayden was doing the same. He fidgeted with the long ends of his sleeves over and over.

When lecture ended, Ethan used a white rag to wipe his work from the board as students packed up and began to file out of the room.

Kayden packed his things. His sleeves covered the majority of his small hands and made him clumsy. “What was your stupid excuse?” Trent snapped, and Kayden peeked at him from under his long, dark lashes. “Why can’t you come to the library with me?”

Kayden worried his bottom lip. He glanced nervously at the board.

Trent followed his gaze.

Ethan studied them with his dark, intelligent eyes as he stowed the classes’ homework in his lesson plan. Trent glared at him sharply and Ethan slipped the folder into his satchel and snapped the latch closed. “Bring that homework to my office by five, Trent,” he murmured, then he shouldered his bag and swept out of the room.

Trent turned back to the other boy. “I didn’t do my homework. I need you to show me how.”

“My brother’s p-picking me u-u-up.”

Trent snorted. “Picking you up? How old are you?”

“E-eighteen.”

“Eighteen?” Trent laughed at him. “Do you have a speech impediment, too?”

“N-no?”

Trent snickered and Kayden ducked his head in shame, but Trent wasn’t done with him. Not even close. He grabbed Kayden’s chin with his fingertips and tilted his head up.

Kayden’s fat lips parted around a gasp and Trent had an overwhelming urge to taste them. Kayden’s tongue flicked out nervously and Trent’s cock pulsed with interest.

“Fuck your brother,” Trent said in a deep voice and Kayden trembled against him and swayed helplessly closer, his eyes fluttering shut and his face getting hot. Trent could _feel_ it. “ _Come with me_ ,” he hissed.

“I-I have to c-call A-A-Audrey.”

Trent let him go and leaned back in his seat. He rested his foot on his knee and worked it up and down. “Go ahead.” He looked around the room as Kayden fumbled through his backpack. They were the only ones left.

Kayden pulled his phone out at last. “Here…” he muttered. “I-I don’t know what to say!”

“Tell her you’re helping me study,” Trent said casually. “She knows me.”

“She w-would never approve of _this,_ ” Kayden whispered, but he pressed his phone to his ear and fell silent, waiting through the rings.

Trent watched him with amusement. He’d had people look nervous around him before, but never like this. A lovely, virginal kind of aura rolled off Kayden’s slender little frame. He was so much smaller than Trent and his defenselessness was incredibly arousing. Dark thoughts ran through Trent’s mind as Kayden began to speak.

“Audrey.”

Trent met Kayden’s nervous eyes and Kayden licked his lips again. They were shining with his saliva and Trent watched with hooded eyes. His cock was half-hard, and he didn’t care. In fact, he _wanted_ Kayden to see.

“I-I-I offered t-to help my classmate w-with algebra—” Kayden fell silent. Trent couldn’t make out the words on the other end. They were coming too quickly, and he wasn’t sure they were in English.

Kayden responded in rapid Korean. He turned away, his cheeks filling with color as he spoke quickly in his secret language. Trent thought he caught his name and he reached down lazily to adjust his bulging erection.

“Please, Audrey. Do this for me,” Kayden gasped into the receiver. “I love you. Bye.” He hung up and dropped his phone on the table. He hid his face in his hands and took several deep breaths in a row.

Trent watched him hyperventilate with amusement. “Turn it off.”

Kayden whined, but he snatched up his phone and held the power button until the screen went dark.

“What did you tell her?”

“T-that I’m tutoring you.”

“Where?”

“The _l-library._ ”

Trent smirked. “Good.” He stood up and Kayden raised his head. His eyes slowly trailed up Trent’s body and stopped dead-center on the large, insistent erection against Trent’s inner thigh.

Kayden’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “W-what—?”

“ _Get up._ ” Trent clasped Kayden’s shoulder and squeezed.

Kayden whimpered. “I-I’m coming!” He shoved the last of his things into his bag and tripped all over himself in his hurry to stand.

Trent grabbed his bag and slid it coolly over his shoulder. He had nothing to pack.

Kayden’s heart-shaped mouth puckered into the most adorable shape as he stared unreservedly at Trent’s cock.

Trent thought he had the most _perfect_ lips and he wanted to _fuck_ them. He let go of Kayden’s shoulder and grabbed his hand instead. “We’re going to my house.”

“But you said—!”

“I know what I said.” Trent yanked Kayden’s arm and the boy stumbled after him immediately. There was no hesitation. Trent’s cock grew another inch and he groaned in anticipation. “So now your BFF and your brother can run through the library like chickens with their heads cut off. That’ll keep ‘em busy for a while.”

“That’s mean.” Kayden peeked at him shyly. “Audrey said you weren’t a nice person.”

Trent smirked. “I’m not.”

He pulled the boy out of the building. Two guys from algebra were vaping outside and they looked up as Trent dragged Kayden through the center of the court and under the arcade.

Kayden’s hand was tiny in Trent’s grasp. Trent cradled it gently, afraid he’d break his little fingers. Kayden followed him obediently with his eyes down. He held onto Trent like a lifeline and trusted him to lead the way. He didn’t look up, not even once as Trent led him across campus. They exited the main quad and Trent tugged Kayden off the path and into the grass.

Kayden glanced across the lawn at the library. “Where are we g-going?”

“I park down there.” Trent nodded to the lot at the bottom of the incline. “See that big ass truck?”

Kayden nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes and Trent stopped him and swept the hair out of his face. “What the fuck’s with this emo hair?”

“Umm…” Kayden blinked at him in bewilderment. “What?”

“You like hiding behind your hair. Don’t you?”

Kayden dipped his head and Trent wrenched his chin up with a growl. Kayden moaned in pain and Trent realized he’d marked Kayden’s soft skin. There were finger shaped bruises along his jawline.

Trent swallowed. So _fragile._ “I couldn’t stand all that hair in my face.” He let go of Kayden’s jaw and grasped his wrist. “Come on,” he said through his teeth, for a second time, but to be honest, he had _no_ idea what they were going to do. He was _hard._ He wanted to _fuck,_ and he was leading a Korean boy home to play with.

Trent had never been with a guy before. He’d never felt the urge to switch teams. But his dick was telling him that he _needed_ Kayden. He wanted to _own_ his innocent little body with an intensity he’d never felt before and it was _insistent._ Trent’s cock led him down the hill and he tugged Kayden along with urgency.

They were almost to the bottom when Kayden tripped and fell.

“ _Guhh!_ ” he yelped as he tumbled into the grass.

Trent yanked him up easily by his arm. “Jesus, you’re like a lost little lamb.” He dangled Kayden in the air, just to tease him. He was incredibly light weight. It wasn’t a struggle.

“Please!” Kayden’s little face screwed up in fear. “Let me down!”

Trent laughed and set Kayden on his feet. “You’re a damsel in distress. Look at you!”

Kayden’s hair was askew, and his jawline bruised. He had a big grass stain on the sleeve of his yellow sweatshirt, and it sagged slightly to the left so his shoulder was exposed. He looked really helpless and cute. His bottom lip poked out and he made the most pathetic sound Trent had ever heard. With a groan, Trent ripped the strap over his head and dropped his bag. He picked Kayden up like a doll.

Kayden’s eyes were wide open and so were Trent’s. They stared into each other’s eyes as Trent forced their lips together.

Kayden’s eyes fluttered shut as he gasped into Trent’s mouth. He was completely shocked. Trent felt his body tense up with apprehension, but it only made his cock harder. Trent thought about Mitch’s line in the Law building earlier

_“I had to teach her stuff, but now she does it exactly the way I like.”_

Trent bit Kayden’s plush bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. The taste was _intoxicating._ Kayden moaned and withered as Trent sampled the flavor with his tongue. Kayden’s little hands clutched his shoulders and he pushed with all his might. Kayden was trying to escape.

Trent moaned deep in his throat and released him.

Kayden fell hard on his butt. “ _Aya!_ ”

Trent grabbed his bag. There was a cluster of students in the parking lot below, gathered around a convertible. They were being watched. “Come on.” He grabbed Kayden’s arm and pulled him to his feet.

“W-why did you do that?!” Kayden cried.

“I don’t know,” Trent grumbled as they hit the pavement. He tugged Kayden across the lot. It was a group of seniors and they gawked at Trent and Kayden as they passed. Trent kept his eyes forward.

“That was my first _kiss,_ ” Kayden whispered and when Trent looked down he saw his pretty eyes were _huge._

Trent smirked at him. “I knew you were a _virgin._ ”

Kayden pouted.

When they reached the truck, Trent pulled him to the passenger side. He opened the door and lifted Kayden with one arm.

Kayden glared at him as he was placed in the passenger seat like a child. “You stole my first kiss _._ ”

Trent curled his lip. “I’m going to steal more than that. _Trust me_.”

Kayden’s cheeks pinkened and Trent slammed the door. He went around to the other side and climbed in, tossing his bag over his shoulder. When he glanced at the other boy, Kayden quickly looked away. He licked his lips nervously.

Algebra was the last thing on Trent’s mind. His cock was incredibly hard, and he had to pull his jeans down so his dick would fit. He started the truck and the radio came on. It was partway through a Drake song and Trent jumped in as he backed out of the space.

_I got my eyes on you_

_You're everything that I see_

_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

_I can't get over you_

_You left your mark on me_

_I want your hot love and emotion endlessly_

Trent glanced at Kayden as he stopped at the street. The Korean gazed at him with amazement. His pretty mouth was parted.

Trent leaned over the armrest and claimed Kayden’s lips for a second time. Kayden gasped and pressed against him hesitantly. His lips moved with inexperience as he reached up with a shaking hand and ghosted his fingertips along Trent’s stubbled jaw.

“ _Trent,_ ” he whispered.

Trent’s dick jumped and he tore away. “ _Shit._ ” The length along his inner thigh throbbed with need. He looked both ways and made a quick left to get into traffic.

Kayden fumbled with the seatbelt as Trent powered down the street. They were minutes from the house. The tires squealed as Trent made a right at the next intersection.

“Oh!” Kayden steadied himself with the door handle.

They got stopped at the next light behind a line of cars. “ _Fuck,_ ” Trent muttered. “Everyone’s leaving campus right now.”

“My b-brother is going to be so upset with me for sneaking off,” Kayden whispered.

Trent sneered at him. “Are you special needs? Why don’t you have your own car?”

Kayden gazed down at his hands. “I just never got my license. My dad didn’t think it was important.”

“Your _dad?_ ” Trent scoffed. “Is he in _charge_ of you?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Trent glared at the boy in his passenger seat. “What do you mean?”

Kayden’s bottom lip trembled. “I do _everything_ he says.”

The light changed and the line of cars began to move. Trent was speechless.

“I-I should be home by now,” Kayden said nervously, checking the time on the dashboard.

Trent ground his teeth together. “You like me, don’t you?”

Kayden gaped at him. “I-I-I—”

“How stupid do you think I am?” Trent asked harshly. “I’ve seen you watching me. In class. But Wednesday in the main court,” he smirked. “You’ve got a crush on me, Kayden.”

Kayden squirmed in his seat. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and balled them up in his lap.

“You’re gonna like what I do to you,” Trent said firmly. “Forget about your family.”

Kayden looked so helpless. His white teeth caught his bottom lip. “B-but—”

“Shut up.”

Kayden pressed his lips together.

They were making a right down Dish Trail when Mitch’s shiny, red Hummer roared up behind them.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Trent glared in the rearview mirror.

_BRIIING, BRIIING_

_BRIIING, BRIIING_

“ _Grrrrr!_ ” Mitch’s number was on the navigation screen. Trent mashed the accept button. “What?!”

Mitch’s voice filled the cab. “Dude, what the hell _?_ ”

Trent glared at him in the mirror. He could see Mitch’s blond head behind the wheel. There was another face beside him.

“ _Gaaah!_ ” Kayden stared out the back window in horror. “That’s _Audrey!_ ”

“Kayden!” Audrey’s agitated voice. “What are you guys doing right now?!”

“We’re s-s-studying!” Kayden gasped. “Audrey! Please—”

“This is _stupid!_ ” Trent jerked the wheel and pulled over. Their house was one of the only residences along the narrow road. The shoulder was gravel and stretched into a steep, grassy incline that became the Stanford foothills. There was a popular hiking trail a few meters down and a dirt path wound past a lone, barren tree perched at the top of the hill.

Mitch stopped the Hummer inches from Trent’s bumper.

“ _Fucker,_ ” Trent grumbled.

Audrey hopped out and rushed to the side of the truck. Trent couldn’t see her face through the window, but when she slapped her palm against the glass, he unlocked the doors with a yell.

“Cut it out! You’re streaking the glass!”

Kayden scrambled to open the door. He slid out and into his bestie’s arms as a frantic torrent of Korean spilled from his lips, but Audrey spoke over him in English.

“Baby-Kay, you’re coming back to the house with me. _Now._ ”

“Baby-Kay?” Trent snorted and both Koreans looked at him in surprise. He narrowed his eyes, and Audrey pushed her glasses up her nose and turned to him with her hands on her hips.

“You’re kidnapping a minor.”

Trent grinned at her. “He said he’s eighteen.”

Audrey’s face darkened. She grabbed Kayden’s sleeve and pulled him sharply. “Let’s go, Kayden.”

Kayden met Trent’s eyes. They were filled with an incredible sadness. And then Kayden let Audrey drag him away.

Trent slammed his fists on the steering wheel. “Fuck!” He watched in his rearview mirror as Kayden was yanked into Mitch’s backseat. Mitch whirled around and threw his arms up as Audrey got in his face and shouted. Suddenly, Mitch faced front again. His lips were pressed together, and he spun the wheel and did a U-turn in the street.

They drove back to campus and Trent watched until the Hummer disappeared around the curve, his heart thudding dully in his chest. The music was distracting, and he punched the power button. He stepped on the gas and gravel sprayed behind the truck as he swerved onto the road and sped for the house. He ground his teeth the whole way.

Trent blasted past the gate and skidded to a stop in front of the garage. He forced the gear into park and cut the engine. Lucas and Vince were on the couch in the living room when he stormed through the door. They looked up in surprise. Trent tore his bag off and threw it angrily down the hall. He didn’t speak to anybody, he flew up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

“Fucking _bastard!_ ” He grabbed the first thing he saw, his laptop on a stack of books at the edge of his desk. He threw everything across the room then kicked his desk chair after it. “Goddam you, Mitch!” He swiped his lamp off next and pounded his fists on the desk as it crashed to the floor. “ _Arrrgggh!_ ”

“ _Trent?_ ” Lucas’s voice drifted down the hall.

“ _Leave me alone!_ ” Trent bellowed, then fell still, breathing heavily, as he listened for Lucas’s footsteps at the door. They didn’t come and Trent stood with his fists shaking on the desk for a long moment.

His gaze slid to the large window over the desk. Lizzie’s son was checking the temperature on the pool below. Mateo was a Stanford student, as well, and worked for his mother’s cleaning business on his time off to help out. He had short, dark hair and deep brown eyes. He came every Friday to tend to the lawn and Trent hadn’t noticed, but he was on the smaller side, like Kayden. Mateo didn’t have a shirt on today and as Trent gazed at him with grudging appreciation, he stood up and gripped the long pool stick.

Mateo pushed it into the deep end with his slender arms. The sun bounced off the glistening water and played along the dark brown skin on his smooth chest and Trent spun away as his cock lurched with equal parts confusion and arousal.

He sat heavily on the bed. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?” Trent dropped his head into his hands and leaned over his knees as he thought about Kayden and all the horribly wonderful things he’d been planning to do to him just now. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he had another raging erection.

“ _Motherfucker._ ” Trent stood up and tore his fly open. He grabbed his dick and fell back on the bed as he began to pull himself off aggressively.

It was an unsatisfactory orgasm and Trent grimaced at the ceiling as semen spattered over his hand.

“What the _fuck?_ ” he said into the silence.

Trent laid there for a while. He didn’t know how long. He stared blankly at the ceiling the whole time.

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, B—_

Trent tore his phone out of his pocket. “ _Mitch!_ ”

“Dude, I know, I know your pissed—”

“ _What the fuck!_ ”

“It was Audrey!” Mitch cried. “I was waiting outside her last class. We had a huge fight this morning when I woke up. I missed like twenty calls and a million texts.”

“I don’t _care!_ ” Trent snapped.

“Well, when she came out of class, she was in tears,” Mitch said quickly. “She said you’d kidnapped her little boyfriend and she needed my help.”

Trent huffed. “So you saved the day.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Mitch said, and Trent sighed heavily. “We went to the library, but we didn’t have to go in,” he said sheepishly. “We saw your truck pull out of the lot.”

Trent scowled. “ _Shit._ ”

“What were you doing with that kid anyway?” Mitch asked and he truly sounded confused.

“I have to get a math tutor,” Trent said with a huff. “He seemed pretty easy to push around.”

“No shit,” Mitch laughed. “He hid his face in Audrey’s shirt the whole way. They were jabbering in that stupid language,” he grumbled. “What did you do to him?”

“Not much,” Trent sniffed. “I shook him up a little.”

“You should probably get a tutor at the library,” Mitch said slowly. “I had to drop them off two blocks from their house. Audrey said the family was in a panic.”

Trent chuckled. “What’s wrong with those people?”

“The parents are from the old country,” Mitch said. “They’re really strict.”

Trent rubbed his face as he looked around his room. His laptop was upside down in front of the door to the balcony. His books were scattered around it. “How do you get in Audrey’s house?”

“Are you serious?”

“About what?” Trent growled under his breath.

“You can’t go to his house,” Mitch said in a serious voice. “His parents will probably cast an ancient Chinese curse on you or something.”

“Don’t tell me what I _can’t_ do,” Trent hissed. “I had until five to get my algebra homework turned in. You totally fucked that up.”

“Just do it _yourself_ ,” Mitch said impatiently. “All of us study, Trent. We don’t pay for our grades—”

“Tell me how you get her out, then,” Trent said through his teeth.

Mitch hesitated for a moment, then he relented. “She slides the patio table under her window before bed, when she’s letting the dog out for his last piss break. When it’s time, she climbs out the window and meets me in front of the house.”

Trent smirked. “Classic.”

“Yep. Her parents haven’t caught us yet.”

“Where do they live?”

Mitch sighed. “Audrey’s going to _kill_ me if she finds out I told you.”

Trent waited impatiently.

“They’re at the end of Elmdale Plaza. Audrey’s in the brown house, her boyfriend lives in the white one next door.”

Trent smiled slowly. He was already making plans.

“So, what are we doing later? Seth’s got a lot of cool shit going on at the house tonight. He said—"

Trent ended the call. He wasn’t interested.


	3. Kayden - Fri & Sat

“Stop up there.” Audrey waved a finger. “No! Keep going! Go past our street.”

“Shit! Alright!” Mitch shouted and the Hummer drifted to a stop a block from Elmdale Plaza.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

Kayden gasped as a minivan blasted around them.

“Fucker,” Mitch hissed.

“You need to pull over. You stopped in the middle of the street!” Audrey complained as the van stopped short at the light several yards down. It made a left on red.

Mitch snorted. “What a dick.”

Kayden pressed his face into Audrey’s red shirt with a whine. He’d been listening to her and Mitch bicker the whole way. It was distressing.

 _“It’s okay.”_ Audrey spoke in whispered Korean as she rubbed Kayden’s back. _“We’re almost home.”_

 _“Ian’s going to tell on us. I know it,”_ Kayden hissed. _“My dad will never let me leave the house again.”_

“Hush,” Audrey murmured. “ _We weren’t gone long. It’ll be alright._ ”

Mitch angled the Hummer closer to the curb and Audrey threw open the door. “Call you later, Mitch,” she said as she dragged Kayden out of the car.

“Audrey!” Mitch yelled. “Wait!”

Audrey slammed the door and tugged Kayden to the sidewalk. He tripped over the curb, but Audrey yanked him along.

“You’re hurting me!” Kayden cried as the Hummer screeched away from the curb. “Slow down!”

As they reached the corner of Elmdale, Audrey let go of Kayden’s wrist and whirled around. Her red shirt was tucked into a pleated black skirt and her kitty backpack dangled from one shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed with agitation. “What the _hell_ just happened?”

Kayden gazed at their houses at the end of the cul-de-sac as he considered what to say. He hadn’t gotten a chance to explain himself in the car. He licked his lips and his pulse quickened as the violent memory of his first kiss drifted through his mind. Kayden’s head began to spin.

“Why was Trent taking you to the house?” Audrey frowned. “What’s going on?”

Kayden groaned. “You’re going to be angry.” He crouched down on the sidewalk and covered his face.

Audrey knelt beside him and draped an arm around his shoulders. “Kayden, talk to me.”

Kayden looked up helplessly and hair fell into his eyes. He swiped it away impatiently.

Audrey watched him with a neutral expression.

“H-he doesn’t like my hair,” Kayden muttered, avoiding her stare.

Audrey laughed. “Maybe you’ll finally let us trim your bangs. Emma’s been dying to attack that mop on your head for a year now.”

Kayden ducked his head as his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Audrey sighed. “I’m teasing you.”

Kayden took a deep breath. He peeked at Audrey through the fall of his hair. “Trent kissed me,” he whispered.

Audrey’s eyes widened.

“He kissed me _twice,_ ” Kayden said and his whole body felt light. He stood up and looked determinedly at the house. Ian’s BMW was in the driveway, in its usual place a car’s length from the garage.

Audrey got up, too. She looked at Kayden carefully. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Kayden said dreamily. “I was going to let him copy my homework, but—”

“Kayden!” Audrey put her hands on her hips. “That’s terrible!”

“I know.” Kayden smiled.

“I don’t understand.” Audrey shook her head and her silver-streaked hair flew around her face. “How did he end up kissing you? And how did that lead to you…” Her mouth dropped open. “He was going to _take advantage_ of you!”

Kayden huffed and shoved Audrey in the side. “Shut up!”

Audrey straightened her glasses. “He’ll hurt you, Kayden. Trent isn’t a nice person. He isn’t sweet and gentle like Jacob.”

“You don’t know him any better than I do,” Kayden grumbled.

“Yes. I _do,_ ” Audrey said as her expression darkened. “He’s worse than Mitch! Trent goes through girls like I go through socks!”

Kayden scowled. He didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to enjoy the unexpected moment. “Why did you tell Trent I’m a minor? I had my birthday in August.”

“I _knew_ something was going on.” Audrey smirked. “I _knew_ you were up to no-good.”

Kayden turned away as his cheeks began to burn. He started for the house. “What did you say to my brother?”

Audrey trailed a few steps behind. “Right after you called, I messaged him we were getting coffee with our group from writing class.”

Kayden pushed his hair out of his face as they got closer to the house. His heart was in his throat, but he felt like he was floating. He smiled faintly.

Audrey caught up and fell into step beside him. She looked at Kayden as they got closer to the house. “I shut my phone off. I haven’t checked if he called or not.”

Kayden’s smile fell away as they stepped into the cul-de-sac. The chihuahua at Ms. Lowey’s house yipped at them from behind the fence.

“So, what about Jacob?” Audrey asked.

Kayden scowled. “What about him?” Jacob had sat beside Kayden during lecture that afternoon. They hadn’t been able to talk much, but Jacob had walked Kayden to his next class. He’d been texting Kayden long, personal messages since yesterday, as well.

Kayden didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t know how to turn Jacob down. No matter _what_ he said, Jacob persisted.

“What about your _date_ tomorrow?”

“I really don’t want to go,” Kayden said.

“Mitch said he’d do it,” Audrey grumbled. “Not that I’m looking forward to sitting through an entire football game with that _jerk._ ”

Kayden glanced at his friend as they stopped in front of her house. When he and Ian had met Audrey that morning, at this very spot, Kayden had known something was off.

Audrey had been on her phone, which was rare, and texting at the speed of light. Her eyes were suspiciously red-rimmed, and Kayden had been concerned, but they couldn’t speak freely with Ian in the car. They’d had to wait until they were dropped at front campus.

The second they were alone, Audrey, with her phone clutched to her chest had burst into tears: _“Mitch didn’t show up last night!” she blubbered. “He passed out at a party! And I know he was with another girl because she tagged him on Instagram!”_

“We just need an excuse for your dad,” Audrey continued, pulling Kayden behind the thick shrubbery between their houses. “We could kill two birds with one stone. Make up a fake writing assignment, say we’re meeting our group at the library before the game starts, then get Ian to drop us off.”

“I’m serious, Audrey,” Kayden said. “I don’t like Jacob.”

Audrey sighed. “Alright. But stick to the story. We went for coffee with our peer-editing group.”

Kayden nodded and Audrey pulled him close for a hug.

“Call me later,” she whispered. “I want to hear _everything_ that happened.”

Kayden buried his nose in Audrey’s hair. The smell was comforting and familiar.

Audrey squeezed him tight. “Ian’s going to grill you the second you walk in the door. Ready for this?”

“Not like I have a choice.”

Audrey’s tiny Shih Tzu appeared in the window. _“Arrf! Arrf! Arrf!”_

“ _Quiet, Miko!_ ” Audrey hissed, but it did no good. The Shih Tzu’s furry white face and droopy ears shook as he continued to bark. The chihuahua across the street was egging him on. Both dogs were going nuts. “ _Everyone_ knows we’re here now!”

Kayden laughed. “Well, we tried.”

“Kayden!” Ian stood at the back gate with his arms crossed.

“I have to go,” Kayden muttered.

“I’ll see you later,” Audrey said, and her smile was encouraging.

They separated. Audrey turned for her house and Kayden’s shoulders slumped as he started down his driveway.

Ian watched him approach from the gate. “Coffee?”

“I’m sorry. We—”

Ian held up a hand and Kayden zipped his lips. He turned to go into the house and Kayden trailed after him.

Inside, Ian moved into the kitchen and sat at the island. There was a small platter of sandwiches on the countertop. They were neatly made with the crusts removed. Ian’s handiwork.

Kayden grabbed a sandwich and took a bite. He chewed slowly as Ian studied his face.

“I don’t believe you,” Ian drawled. “The two of you are up to something.”

Kayden swallowed his bite.

“I’ll keep that little stunt to myself,” Ian said somberly. “I won’t tell dad.”

Kayden let out a sigh of relief.

“I checked on Audrey’s mom when I got home, too,” Ian continued. “I don’t think Mrs. Wang knew what time it was. She was napping.”

Audrey’s mom was in the final stages of multiple sclerosis. She didn’t need a wheelchair, but she rested, a lot, and Audrey was responsible for most of the cooking and the other household chores. When she came to Kayden’s for dinner, her dad heated up a frozen meal in the microwave.

“That was nice of you,” Kayden said as he took another bite of the sandwich.

Ian splayed his fingers on the countertop and sighed. “Where were you, Kayden?”

“We went for coffee…”

Ian frowned at him. “What’s with the grass stain?”

Kayden looked down at his long, yellow shirt. It said _What?_ on the chest and the right sleeve had a dirty-green streak on the shoulder. “I fell,” he said, tugging his shirt straight from the bottom. “It was an accident.”

Ian’s gaze dropped to Kayden’s mouth. “Why are your lips red?”

“I-I burned myself,” Kayden said awkwardly. “At the coffee shop.”

“What were you drinking?”

“A cappuccino.” Kayden turned away and went to the sink. “It was hot,” he muttered as he turned on the faucet. “ _Obviously._ ”

“You’re such a klutz,” Ian muttered under his breath. “I don’t get it. What does Audrey see in you?”

Kayden glanced at his brother’s reflection in the window as he washed his hands. He and Ian had never been close, but the glares and the sarcastic remarks were new. They’d become the norm since Ian’s failed marriage proposal and Kayden was sick of the bad blood. Ian needed to hear this.

“What do you think she sees in you, Ian?” Kayden asked as he turned from the sink.

Ian looked at him sharply.

“I don’t understand why you asked her to marry you,” Kayden said. “She can’t _stand_ you. You _know_ that.”

Ian glared at him. “She’s already part of the family. It’s what everyone’s expecting. One of us has to make it official.”

“And of course, it has to be _you_ she marries,” Kayden muttered as he shrugged off his backpack and started across the room.

“I _am_ the first born.”

Kayden dropped his bag and flopped down on the couch. “And we all know how seriously you take that position.”

“You’re mocking me.” Ian sounded amused. “That’s cute.”

“Audrey can’t wait to get away from this family,” Kayden said. “There’s nothing cute about it.”

Ian was silent. Kayden glanced at him over the back of the couch.

Ian was decently attractive, but he was nothing like Mitch. His face was somber, and his hair was neatly combed. He wore a white polo tucked into his black trousers and it looked like he was dressed for something special, but he wasn’t. It was Friday night and he and Kayden would be doing homework until bed.

“We’re slaves, Ian. We don’t get to make decisions about our lives,” Kayden said. “Dad dictates everything we do. Everywhere we go. Everyone we meet. It’s not fair.”

Ian stared down at his hands on the countertop.

“Audrey wants to study fashion in Paris,” Kayden said softly. “She wants adventure and romance. She doesn’t want to be mom in twenty years.”

“What does that have to do with mom?” Ian clicked his tongue. “And she’s already studying fashion! If she wants to do it in Paris? Fine! We’ll go to Paris!”

“While you breathe down her neck?” Kayden shook his head. “She’s practically her dad’s second housewife. She wants a different future for herself.”

“She doesn’t have to be my housewife,” Ian hissed. “If she wants a career, we’ll work something out. I’m not dad—”

“Yes you are,” Kayden snapped. “Maybe you covered for us today, but I’m sure you had your reasons. You’ve ratted us out a million times. You love the rules.”

“I love the rules?” Ian bared his teeth. “Do you know how much _pressure_ I’m under to be absolutely perfect?”

“Of course, I do.” Kayden rolled his eyes. “Dad’s hard on me, too.”

Ian slapped the counter with his open hand. “You have no idea what I’m talking about! Dad’s easy on you!”

“No, he isn’t!”

Ian smirked at him. “What’d you get on midterms?”

Algebra was the first subject on Kayden’s mind. “A ninety-eight—”

“Great. I got _perfect_ grades on all my exams,” Ian said firmly. “Because if I make one _single_ mistake, then I’m a failure. I’m not trying hard enough. I’m a disgrace.” His gaze was very intent. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been _physically_ reprimanded. I cannot fail. Ever.”

Kayden frowned as a distant memory floated to the surface. When Kayden was five, he’d gotten the privilege to sit in on one of Mark’s and Ian’s _advanced_ Korean lessons. Mark had been quick to correct Ian’s mispronunciations with the rod, a long thin stick the size of a ruler. He’d crack Ian on the knuckles with it, which Ian would take in stride, but when it was Kayden’s turn and he’d misspoken, Mark had whacked him on the knuckles and Kayden had promptly burst into tears.

Kayden had forgotten about that. Cho had immediately whisked him away and it hadn’t happened again. To Kayden, anyway.

“You have no idea how lucky you are,” Ian said angrily. “Dad makes me work a hundred times harder than you. I don’t have time to play around and be silly. I _have_ to be responsible. It’s burned into my brain. And you and Audrey have always hated me for it. You think I’m _icky._ ”

Kayden fought down a smile at the childish nickname. "We were just kids, Ian.”

“Nothing’s changed,” Ian grumbled. “I’m always the odd man out. No matter how hard I try, I can never join your awesome fan club.”

“Fan club?” Kayden laughed nervously.

“You’re the one Audrey likes. You’re the cute one. You’re fun and nice…and a total disaster.” Ian smiled and Kayden returned it faintly. “I just…” Ian looked away. “I wish I could figure out how to win her over.”

“Ian,” Kayden started softly. “We’re not in love. Audrey and I made it up… to make everyone else happy.”

“I kind of figured.” Ian gave him a look. “To be honest, I always suspected you were gay.”

Kayden blinked at him in surprise.

“Audrey’s helping you cover it up. Isn’t she?” Ian asked. “That’s sweet of her.”

Kayden shrugged and looked away.

“Dad will disown you if he finds out,” Ian said softly, and Kayden cringed inside. “You should keep it a secret for as long as you can.”

“I know.”

Ian stood up slowly. “I’ve got to get started on my homework.”

Kayden watched his brother make his way out of the kitchen. He listened to Ian’s footsteps on the stairs, then heard his door shut upstairs. Kayden sat in the quiet living room for a few moments, not sure how to feel.

So, Ian knew Kayden’s secret now. But maybe he’d always known, like Audrey…

He pulled his backpack onto the couch beside him and got out his phone. It was still off from earlier and Kayden smiled faintly. The second Trent had walked into the classroom, his eyes had been on Kayden. Trent had overpowered him with ease and had stolen a little piece of his innocence forever.

Kayden had imagined kissing Trent _many_ times since the beginning of the semester, but never quite like that. There had been nothing gentle about him…Audrey was right about that part.

Trent was hard and unyielding and _exciting_ in a way Kayden had never experienced. Seeing his huge erection had thrilled Kayden immensely, but it had also filled him with fear of the unknown.

Kayden was a virgin. He’d never even _seen_ porn. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to satisfy Trent, and as he began to think about the obscene acts Trent might ask him to perform, Kayden’s cheeks flushed with an incredible heat.

He touched his soft lips as his hand shook with a fearful anticipation. He gasped against his delicate fingertips and his little cock perked up with interest. The tense ball of sexual frustration in his belly reminded him of the feeling he got from his favorite scary movies. He loved the tension and the build up to the jump scare. He loved feeling his heart race while he sat on the very edge of his seat, goosebumps erupting along his slender arms and legs, and the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up. And then, it was over. The movies Kayden watched usually had happy endings and Kayden liked that. He liked to snuggle under the blankets and imagine everything was alright.

The kind of anxiety Trent inspired, however, was deeper, and sticky with arousal. There was no happy ending and Kayden’s erection pulsed with insistence as his breath came hot against his fingertips. His eyes fluttered closed as he put pressure on his warm lips and imagined Trent was kissing him. He was _terrified_ to see him. His fingers trembled with it, but they were trembling with longing, too. Kayden couldn’t _wait_ to have Trent looming over him again. He _wanted_ to be at his mercy.

_Thump!_

Kayden’s eyes snapped open. Ian was sorting through his textbooks upstairs. The sound came a second time, then a third, and Kayden blinked, totally disoriented. He was in the middle of his parents pristine living room and the feeling of arousal quickly abated. He dropped his hand and it landed on his phone in his lap.

As he came back to himself, Kayden remembered he had messages. He turned his phone on and waited for the screen to light up. Before the home screen even finished loading, a notification of 10 missed messages, and two missed calls popped up.

He checked the phone calls first.

One from Audrey and then another from Ian, moments later. Neither of them had left voicemails.

Kayden opened his messenger app next and checked Ian’s singular text.

> _Come home. Immediately._

Kayden sighed as he backed out. He hoped his brother would keep his promise. Audrey was going to be _so_ upset when she found out Kayden had spilled the beans… He checked his bestie’s messages next.

> _What do you mean your tutoring TRENT???_
> 
> _Where are you guys?!!! I’m heading to the library!_
> 
> _WHERE ARE YOU GOING KAYDEN?!?!_

The last message was a single emoji. An angry, red face.

Kayden smiled. Audrey always had his back… Once he explained to her how much he wanted another of Trent’s kisses, she’d help him figure everything out. Kayden couldn’t wait to call her later.

So, that was five missed messages accounted for. Kayden grudgingly backed out of Audrey’s messages and tapped into Jacob’s. He scrolled up a bit because there was a lot of text and there was more above it. Jacob’s entire life story.

A boy from the picturesque town of Carmel-by-the-Sea, Jacob had lived a charmed life. He’d never had to hide his sexuality. He’d come out to his parents when he was twelve and they’d been loving and supportive. The other guys at school had come around in time because he was good at sports, pleasant with everyone, and crazy smart. When high school started, Jacob had joined every team they had. Football, basketball, swimming, track, he did it all. Jacob’s grades were excellent, he was a star in every sport he attempted, and his classmates had voted him homecoming king. He was perfect.

But Kayden couldn’t stand him. He hated Jacob’s perfection. It made him nervous and every time Jacob sat beside him in class and now, hassled him with endless questions about his life through text, Kayden felt like he was under scrutiny.

Jacob pitied Kayden. He felt _bad_ Kayden couldn’t come out to his parents, had no friends beside Audrey, and that he was totally inexperienced in love. He’d given Kayden a hug when he’d explained how much he absolutely _hated_ the hospital and wanted desperately to change his major.

Jacob was such a nice guy with all his pity, but Kayden didn’t like the way it felt. Jacob’s pity made him feel small.

Kayden’s hair fell into his face as he checked the first message. It had come in at the beginning of algebra class.

> _I loved Peter, but we knew it wasn’t meant to be. We wanted different things. He’d dreamed about being in the air force since he was a kid, but that’s not the kind of life I want. I’m a hometown boy. I want to open a practice back in Carmel. I want to build a life there, where my parents live, and where I have friends. Last we talked Peter was off to Texas for basic training. I’m couldn’t be happier for him._

Kayden forgot he’d asked about Jacob’s first boyfriend, another perfect part of his life. They’d met in their sophomore year and dated until graduation when they’d amicably split to pursue their different careers. Kayden wasn’t really that interested, but he’d been keeping Jacob talking so he didn’t have to answer any more questions. Thirty minutes had passed with no reply before Jacob sent another message.

> _Kayden? I’m not upsetting you am I? Peter and I are through. We talked about it months in advance and came to a mutual agreement. This wasn’t something that just happened. We knew we were going our separate ways and enjoyed our senior year together. I’m ready to move on._

Another message arrived, five minutes after the last.

> _I guess you’re still in class. Text me when you get out. I’m dying to know what kind of plan you and Audrey think up to get to the game tomorrow_ _ 😊 _

Kayden had turned his phone off after that and the next two texts had the same timestamp. Three minutes ago. It was correlated to the moment Kayden had turned his phone on again, so he had no idea how much time had passed between the next two messages.

> _Kayden? I upset you. You stopped replying after I mentioned Peter._

And then.

> _Kayden. Please. Talk to me._

Kayden thought for a long moment, but his decision was clear. He wasn’t going to the football game tomorrow. He’d play sick if Audrey tried to force his hand.

Kayden wanted Trent and he had to tell Jacob the truth. It was the proper thing to do. He began to type.

> _I’m sorry. A lot of stuff happened after class. I’m home now._

Kayden hit send and took a deep breath as he set his phone on the couch. Musical chimes sounded from the speaker and Kayden jolted. _A phone call._ He grabbed his cell and jabbed the accept button. “Uhhh _…hello_?”

“Kayden.”

Kayden’s whole body tensed up. “J-Jacob!”

Jacob chuckled. “You keep forgetting to call me Jake. I told you, it’s what all my friends call me.”

“ _Jake._ ” Kayden looked around frantically. Maybe Ian was okay with the gay thing, but Kayden didn’t want to have this phone conversation in the house. “H-hold on a second,” he said softly. He pressed his phone to his chest and crept around the couch and out the back door.

He moved to the patio table and pulled out a chair. He gazed despondently into the pool as he placed the phone back to his ear. “I’m here.”

“I was getting a little worried there,” Jacob laughed. “Please tell me it wasn’t the ex-boyfriend talk that caused the two-hour delay.”

“I just checked your messages a couple minutes ago,” Kayden said.

“Oh.”

Kayden chewed his lip. He looked over the hedge at the back of Audrey’s quiet house. The large window into the kitchen was lit up from the inside. He imagined his friend was making an afternoon snack for her and her mother. He took a deep breath and began. “Jacob—”

“Jake.”

Kayden sighed. “I can’t go to the game tomorrow, _Jake_. I’m not coming.”

“Wow.” Jacob let out a huge breath of air. “That’s disappointing.”

“I…I’m sorry,” Kayden said. “I tried to tell you. I don’t have permission.”

“But your friend said not to worry about it! That you’d figure something out!” Jacob cried, and his voice was incredibly whiny. It was a tone Kayden hadn’t heard before and it made his cute nose wrinkle with distaste.

“Audrey isn’t coming either,” he lied. “She and her boyfriend had a fight,” he added, and that part, at least, was true.

“Oh. Well, that’s no good,” Jacob muttered. “But I was _so_ hoping you could make it. Are you sure we can’t figure something out?”

“I-I don’t think so.”

“What are you doing right now?” Jacob asked in a rush. “I’m not busy. I could pick you up. We could grab something to eat, see a movie…”

“My _brother’s_ here.” Kayden saw Audrey come to the window as he brushed his hair out of his face. “I can’t go out with you _Jake._ ”

“You’re ashamed. Admit it,” Jacob scoffed. “Your brother doesn’t know your gay either. It’s a total secret _._ ”

Audrey stood over the sink, gazing into the backyard as she washed a bowl. She looked sad. “We just talked about it today, actually,” Kayden said vaguely. “Just a couple minutes ago.”

“You did?” Jacob was stunned. “Well, that’s a good start. What gave you the courage?” he chuckled, and he sounded sure of himself when he asked: “It was me, wasn’t it?”

Audrey stepped away from the window and Kayden firmed his resolve. He wanted to get off the phone. “Somebody else kissed me today,” he said, and Jacob fell quiet. “I-I really like him, and I want to see where it goes.”

Jacob cleared his throat a couple times. “Who are you seeing?”

“A boy from my algebra class,” Kayden said simply. “It doesn’t matter who.”

“If you were interested in someone else, Kayden, you should have told me,” Jacob said harshly, and Kayden gasped.

“I-I-I didn’t—”

“I don’t believe you anyway,” Jacob snapped. “I think you’re making up fake lovers because you’re too afraid to sneak out of the house.”

“No, Jacob—”

“ _Jake._ ”

Kayden huffed. “I’m telling the truth! I’m trying to b-be nice to you and tell you I’m not interested! That’s the right thing to d-do.”

“You’re such an angel,” Jacob chuckled. “Bless your little heart.”

Kayden pouted. “I’m not lying.”

“You’re a much harder catch than I expected,” Jacob said cheerfully. “But that’s alright. I’ll take the bait. You want me to pursue you harder?”

Kayden’s mouth dropped open.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Jacob, I-I—”

“ _Jake._ ”

“Jacob… _I mean, Jake._ ” Kayden started to hyperventilate. “I don’t…want that…this isn’t…I-I-I can’t—I can’t do this anymore!” He pulled the phone away from his face and fumbled to end the call. “Oh, shoot!” he cried as it slipped from his hand. He stretched for it, but the hard edge of his iPhone bounced off the tips of his fingers and took a dive into the pool. “ _Ya!_ ”

Kayden flattened himself on his belly and dipped his hand in the water. With a moan of reluctance, he submerged his arm up to his shoulder to reach the rough bottom of the pool. He grabbed his phone and pulled it out. “Oh no,” he pouted. The screen was black and waterlogged. He sat back on his knees and drained his phone, tilting it from side to side as water dripped onto the patio. His sleeve was soaked, too, and he pushed it up his arm with a groan.

Cho’s silver Lexus glided into the driveway as Kayden half-heartedly wrung out his sleeve. Emma had Korean practice after school on Friday’s, until six, and it wasn’t even four yet. They were early and Kayden looked up in surprise.

As Cho steered around the BMW, Emma wrenched open the back door and leapt out of the van. “ _Raaaarrrgggh_!”

The Lexus stopped on a dime. “Emma!” Cho hopped out and flew after her daughter. “Please, _keep it down!_ ” she shushed, but Emma kicked the gate open and stormed through with another unintelligible scream.

Kayden hid his phone behind his back. “Emma?”

“I hate Mr. Yoon!” Emma whirled on Kayden. “I’m never going back! Never!”

“Uhh…”

Cho rushed up and put an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get inside.”

“Kayden can teach me Korean,” Emma poked a finger in his direction. “I’m not going back to Mr. Yoon’s smelly office!”

“Inside, _please,_ ” Cho urged, and Emma grudgingly allowed herself to be shepherded through the door and into the kitchen. Kayden got up and followed them inside. He shut the door quietly behind him as Emma went straight for the loveseat and belly-flopped on the cushions. She buried her face in the pillows and screamed her head off. Kayden slid his wet phone under some old magazines on the corner cabinet as his mother fanned her face. He didn’t want to be a bother. He’d worry about it later.

Cho grabbed a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and took a long drink. Her face was flushed. “Emma. _Please._ Keep it down.”

“What’s going on?” Ian called out loudly as he stepped into the kitchen. “I could hear you from upstairs. Good show, Emma.”

Emma kicked the cushions with a horrible screeching sound and Ian curled his lip.

 _“She had a… incident at Mr. Yoon’s,”_ Cho said in breathless Korean. She set the water on the edge of the counter and clutched her chest. _“He’s declined any further sessions.”_

“I _hate_ that guy!” Emma’s voice was muffled, but audible through the cushions. “He smells like cabbage!”

Ian smirked. _“What kind of incident?”_

 _“Never you mind, Ian,”_ Cho said shortly _. “Your father’s parents will be visiting in December and we’re no longer clients of Mr. Yoon’s. He’s the best teacher in the area.”_

Ian laughed as Emma screamed with frustration.

 _“Emma…”_ Cho groaned. _“Please, calm down.”_

_“Arrrrgggh!”_

Cho buried her face in her hands with a helpless cry.

Kayden stepped up beside her. _“Stop it, Ian,”_ he said in firm Korean, putting an arm around Cho. He and his mother looked the most alike; they were the same height, a nice even 5 feet tall, and they had the same graceful frame and slender limbs. But nobody in the family had eyes like Kayden’s. His big, dreamy eyes were totally unique. They glittered with disapproval as he met his brother’s stern gaze. _“You’re making it worse.”_

Ian gave him a look. _“She’s acting like a total brat.”_

 _“Your father is going to be furious,”_ Cho said nervously.

 _“Mom, I can teach her,”_ Kayden said, glaring at his brother the whole time. _“And we won’t tell dad about Mr. Yoon. Mom can pick me up from school on Friday’s and Emma and I will have a lesson at the McDonalds down the road.”_

Emma sat up. “I like that idea.” Her face was streaked with tears, but she smiled. “I want Kayden to teach me.”

 _“As long as she’s able to hold a few basic conversations with the grandparents, your father will be pleased,”_ Cho said slowly.

“I can understand you just fine,” Emma muttered. “It’s my pronunciation that sucks.”

“See,” Kayden said with a grin, switching back to English with ease. “She’s halfway there. I’ll help her, mom.”

Ian scratched his chin as he considered. “We can all help. We’ll be a Korean only household until the grandparents arrive.”

“ _Ugh_.” Emma tossed a pillow across the room.

Ian laughed. “Lazy-bones.”

 _“Asshole,”_ Emma said in perfect Korean.

Ian’s eyebrow’s shot to his hairline. “Where’d you pick that up?”

“Online,” Emma said cheerfully. She bounced off the couch, her glittery pink backpack jangling behind her. She had a plethora of colorful keychains attached to the pockets. “I’m gonna start my homework. Then, movie marathon!” She jangled out of the room, past Ian and down the hall to her bedroom.

Ian shook his head with amusement. He glanced at Cho with a faint smile. “What’s for dinner?”

Cho sighed. “Dumplings.” She took another drink of her water. _“After I see to my plants,”_ she muttered in Korean. _“They’re as parched as I am.”_

Ian nodded. He glanced at Kayden once more then swept from the room.

Kayden watched his mother for a moment more as she finished her drink.

_“Did you need something, Kayden?”_

Kayden glanced at his phone, hidden under his mother’s old gardening magazines. _“No, mother.”_

Cho stepped closer and kissed him on the forehead. _“You’re a good son,”_ she said softly, then looked down at his wet sleeve. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _“What happened?”_

 _“Oh,”_ Kayden looked down at his wet, grass-stained sleeve rolled up to his shoulder. _“Just testing the water.”_

Cho smiled. _“You have swimming trunks upstairs, Baby-Kay.”_ She laughed musically as she moved around him and went out back to tend to her plants.

***

Kayden got into an oversized sweatshirt and a loose pair of PJ pants at eleven and crawled straight into bed. He was exhausted. He’d spent three solid hours going over all the material they’d learned in algebra since the beginning of the semester. Then he’d spent a good forty minutes going over the next chapter, as well, anticipating Trent would ask for help the next time they met in class. Kayden wanted to be the best tutor he could be. He didn’t want Trent to be left wanting for anything _._

Kayden flushed as he thought about Trent’s hazel eyes. They were the most beautiful amber-green and Kayden wanted to gaze into them forever… He pulled his knees into his chest and closed his eyes as he fantasized about the tall, caramel-skinned god from his algebra class. He was eager to see Trent again. _Two more days…_

Kayden’s body relaxed as he fell into unconsciousness. Slowly, his little body unfurled, and he nudged the covers off the bed. His mouth fell open, but he slept in total silence. The drapes were open, and a gentle shaft of moonlight lit Kayden’s angelic face with a pale glow.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kayden jerked awake and rubbed his eyes. There was a shape in the window, and he blinked at the figure in a daze.

Trent grinned back at him.

“ _Trent?!_ ” Kayden’s mouth dropped open in amazement.

Trent’s smile was devastating, and Kayden’s heart did a backflip. He had his phone in his hand and his face was lit from the screen. Kayden could see the thin scar through his right eyebrow. Trent gestured to the latch on the windowsill and Kayden lurched for the window.

“ _Ya!_ ” Kayden fell out of bed like a sack of potatoes and Trent facepalmed. Kayden’s legs were tangled in the bedding and he pulled them free as he rolled onto his hands and knees. He crouched under the window, listening to the sound of the TV downstairs. Mark was watching a program…

Kayden stood as Trent watched him through the glass with amusement. Kayden hurried to lift the latch and pushed up the windowpane. “H-how did you _find_ me?!”

“I got your address from Mitch,” Trent said coolly. “We’re going out.”

“G-going out?” Kayden stuttered. “Where?”

Trent smirked. Then he hopped down, and his face disappeared.

Kayden gasped and pushed his head out the window.

Trent had placed one of the patio chairs against the side of the house and he stood beside it in a plain white tee and dark jeans. “Climb down,” he said, sliding his phone into his back pocket. “I’ll catch you.”

Kayden looked fearfully to the left at Ian’s window. “How did you know this was m-my room?”

“I could fucking see you.” Trent rolled his eyes. “Stop asking stupid questions.”

“I c-can’t climb down there!” Kayden whined. His fingers flexed on the windowsill as he looked down. “It’s too h-high!”

Trent chuckled under his breath. “If you really want to get high, come down here and I’ll fly you to the moon.”

Kayden had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he was intrigued. He gave in and grudgingly rested a knee on the edge of the sill. He groaned as he lifted himself onto the ledge.

“Turn around and lower yourself. I’ll grab you.”

Kayden whimpered as he planted his other knee on the windowsill and pushed up the pane with his back. It slid up silently and Kayden peered down at the patio below. It had never looked so far away. He worriedly licked his lips.

“Hurry up,” Trent growled. “I can see your dad through the window.”

The kitchen window was just below Kayden’s. Hoping Mark wouldn’t see… Kayden did a 180 so his butt stuck out the window as he gripped the sill with his little fingers. He took a deep breath and kicked his legs out. “ _Oh my god!_ ” Trent grabbed him firmly around the waist and wrenched him off the windowsill. He tossed him over his broad shoulder. “ _Gaaah!_ ”

“Christ, you nearly put your foot through the glass,” Trent snorted with amusement. “Your sleuthing could use some work.”

Kayden gazed through the kitchen window as Trent started for the gate. Mark was entrenched in a late-night talk show. It was _after_ midnight.

Trent vaulted over the gate like it was nothing. His landing was rough, and it knocked the breath from Kayden’s lungs. He whimpered, “If my dad finds out I’m gone. I’m _dead._ ”

“Your family sleeps like the dead,” Trent joked. “Nobody’s going to notice.”

Kayden chewed his lip. “But… _Trent…_ ” he moaned.

“Your girlfriend stole you away before I was finished with you,” Trent grumbled. “That’s not fair, _Baby-Kay._ ”

Kayden whined with embarrassment.

Trent’s big truck was parked down the street on the edge of Mrs. Lowey’s lawn. “You’re still a baby, but I’m going to make you a _slut,_ starting tonight.” He patted Kayden’s butt as they got closer. “I’ll have to come up with another name for you.”

Kayden’s eyes widened as Trent stopped beside the truck and opened the passenger door. Trent set him gently in the leather seat and Kayden gazed up at him with his dreamy eyes.

Trent brushed his hair away and Kayden moaned as his fingers ghosted across his skin. Trent smiled wickedly. “My little _Kay-Slut_.”

Kayden licked his bottom lip and Trent’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth.

Slowly, Trent raised Kayden’s chin as he whispered, “Do you want to be my cock-whore?”

Kayden whimpered. “I-I-I don’t know how.”

Trent laughed and then kissed Kayden softly on the lips. He pulled back with a grin. “You will soon enough. I’ll teach you how.” He slammed the door shut and walked around the front of the truck. Kayden trailed him with his eyes as his heart pounded in his chest like a drum.

Trent climbed behind the wheel and started the truck. The dashboard lit up as the engine purred below them like a sleeping beast. Trent turned on the radio and a song with a deep, resonating tone filled the cab. Kayden jumped as the bass swelled and Trent jumped in enthusiastically with the first line.

_“Bitch you thirsty, please grab a Sprite_

_My Crips lurkin', don't die tonight_

_I just want to dance wit' you, baby_

_Just don't move too fast, I'm too crazy.”_

Trent stopped abruptly and smiled. “Vince Staples. I met him once.”

“Uhhhh…”

“Cool dude,” Trent said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and stretched across Kayden’s lap for the glovebox. He stashed his phone inside then pulled out a gold tin the size of a deck of playing cards. The lid had a fancy embossed leaf and Kayden looked at it curiously as Trent snagged a black lighter from the compartment under the navigation screen. When he opened the tin, Kayden saw a neat row of cigarettes inside.

“Y-you smoke?” he asked shyly.

Trent pinched one of the cigarettes and stuck it between his lips. “This isn’t tobacco, Baby-Kay, this is _marijuana_.”

Kayden’s face drained of color as Trent struck the lighter and lit up.

“Mary-Jane, pot, dope, weed,” Trent said with a grin. Then he took a drag and the tip flamed red.

Kayden watched him in horror. “ _Marijuana is a gateway drug._ ”

Trent choked and smoke billowed around him as he began to laugh. “Did you learn that in high school?” He held the glowing cigarette between his fingers as he jeered. “That’s adorable.”

“No it isn’t! Marijuana is an illegal drug!”

Trent straightened and brought the cigarette to his mouth for a second time. He took another long pull and then grabbed the wheel as he leaned over the arm rest. He grabbed Kayden’s face in one large hand. “Open,” he growled.

“ _No!_ ” Kayden cried out as Trent pushed his cheeks together, so his lips puckered. Trent forced his mouth down on Kayden’s and drove a lungful of hot _drugs_ into his mouth. Kayden clutched Trent’s shoulders and struggled weakly as he took a hit against his will. Tears welled in his eyes and he squeezed them shut with a groan.

“Hold it in, baby.” Trent pulled back with a chuckle. “That’s good.”

Kayden held it for as long as he could, but his lungs quickly began to burn. He coughed and a wispy cloud of smoke escaped from his lips. “Oh no….” He promptly covered his mouth.

Trent laughed meanly. “You barely got any.”

“No, I can _feel_ it,” Kayden said. He leaned back in his seat and grabbed the door handle. He took several deep breaths in a row as he looked down the street. “That’s my house, right?”

Trent followed his gaze. “Unfortunately.”

“I thought so.” Kayden nodded.

“Do it again,” Trent said as he rested his elbow on the arm rest. “So I know it’s working.” He held the cigarette between his first two fingers, poised for Kayden to take.

Kayden licked his lips as he looked deep into Trent’s hazel eyes. “What happens if I get high?”

“You’ll have an excellent time,” Trent said with a faint smile. “Your little virgin ass is going to love it.”

Kayden pulled his knees under his butt. His feet were bare, and the leather was warm against his skin. He wiggled his naked toes as he slid closer to the cigarette. “Are we going to….” His cheeks filled with an embarrassed heat. “ _Are we going to have sex._ ”

“Soon enough.” Trent’s eyes glittered with amusement. “But not tonight.”

“W-w-what are we doing tonight?”

“You’re going to suck my dick,” Trent said casually. “You’ve got a lot to learn, kiddo, puff and pass.”

Kayden looked at the burning cigarette. He had to stretch up on his knees a little, Trent held it at eye-level and their gazes met as Kayden parted his plush pink lips.

Trent placed the end against his bottom lip. “Close your mouth and suck it like a straw, but real slow or you’ll choke.”

Kayden did as Trent instructed. He closed his lips over the cigarette and sucked. Hot, piney smoke filled his mouth quickly, and he looked at Trent in a panic.

“That’s enough.” Trent pulled the cigarette away. “Suck it down and hold onto it for a couple seconds.”

Kayden sucked the smoke in deep and held it for a long moment, but his lungs were _bursting_ for fresh air.

“Let it out, dummy,” Trent said boredly and Kayden, desperate to breathe, rushed the release.

A horrible tickling started at the back of Kayden’s throat as he pushed out a thick trail of smoke. He coughed painfully and the rest was forced out of his nose in little erratic puffs. “ _Gaaah!_ ”

“Nice job.” Trent chuckled. “We’ll make a stoner out of you yet.”

Kayden glared at him. “That _hurt._ ”

“Lots of things hurt,” Trent said. “That’s life.”

“Things hurt for a reason,” Kayden grumbled. “Because they’re bad for you.”

“Sex hurts sometimes,” Trent said easily, and he took another puff off his cigarette as he gazed out the windshield. “But it’s _hella_ good for you. It releases endorphins and shit. Exercise does that too and that _absolutely_ hurts if you’re doing it right. Lots of good things hurt.” A neat column of smoke slid past Trent’s lips as Kayden watched with curiosity. “Going to the dentist hurts. Deep tissue massages hurt like a mother. Plastic surgery is a bitch, too _,_ ” he sneered. “But I’ve never done that. I’ve watched my mom go through it a _thousand_ times though.”

Kayden blinked at him in amazement. “Your mom had _surgery?_ ”

“Oh yeah. She’s had all kinds of procedures,” Trent said, his lip curling with distaste. He paused and took another hit off the cigarette then handed it to Kayden. “She gets regular Botox injections, for one,” he said as Kayden carefully took the weed from him. “She had her boobs done, _twice,_ her nose, her chin, and a bunch of lifts and tucks to make her bikini-ready or whatever.”

“ _Wow._ ”

“She looks good,” Trent said grudgingly. “But she looked better before all the plastic.”

“My mom’s one hundred percent human,” Kayden said firmly.

Trent looked at him from the corner of his eye. “You going to smoke that or what?”

“Oh!” Kayden had the cigarette pinched between his thumb and his index finger. “I-I guess.”

“Do it like before,” Trent said. “But don’t hold it as long this time.”

Kayden gazed at Trent in wonder.

Trent’s face looked gorgeous in the glow coming from the navigation screen. “Toke up,” he said, his lip curling with mirth. “Then I’m going to take you back to my house and feed you some cock.”

Kayden closed his eyes as he pulled the weed into his body. Trent turned up the music and started singing again. His voice sent delicious chills down Kayden’s spine and his head began to spin. It felt wonderful.

_“I switched the time zone, but what do I know?_

_Spendin' nights hitchhikin', where will I go?_

_I could fly home with my eyes closed_

_But it'd get kinda hard to see, that's no surprise though_

[ _ And you could find me, I ain't hidin'  _ ](https://genius.com/Mac-miller-self-care-lyrics#note-14995955)

_I don't move my feet when I be glidin'_

_I just slide in and then I roll out.”_

Kayden passed the weed back and fell into his seat as the world pulsed. The houselights in the cul-de-sac glimmered like balls of magic. Kayden peered through the enchanted gloom at his parents’ house as his ears adjusted to the deep bass rumbling through the car. The lights were on in the front hall, but as he watched, they dimmed, and the house went dark.

Trent turned up the radio and Kayden flattened himself against the seat as the music swelled and crowded out his voice. “Trent?”

“Huh?”

Kayden reached blindly for the other boy. “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Trent took another hit. The cigarette was getting tiny and he rolled down the window and flicked it into Mrs. Lowey’s lawn.

Kayden’s jaw dropped. “You…you can’t do that!”

“Ash my cigarette?” Trent sneered. “I don’t see why not.”

“ _Nobody_ smokes around here! They’ll know it was you!” Kayden gasped. “Then they’ll know I was smoking _too._ ” He looked down the street at his house, cast in shadows from the ethereal glow of the houselights. “I have to go home now,” he said in a little voice. “Before my dad finds out I’m gone.”

“ _No._ ” Trent pushed the gear into drive and stepped on the gas. The wheels screeched over the pavement and Kayden was tossed back in his seat as Trent did a donut in the cul-de-sac. He sped down the street and blasted past the stop sign at the end of the road and Kayden cried out in fear as he steered sharply to the right.

“Where are we going?!” Kayden whimpered. “I have to go home!”

“Nope. We’re not doing that,” Trent growled.

“Trent!” Kayden gaped at him in horror.

“Your _dad_ went to bed,” Trent sneered. “You’ve got bigger things to worry about. Like my dick.”

Kayden took a huge lungful of air. He took several more stabilizing breaths as he spoke. “But… _Trent_ …I’m a good son! If I get caught…my mother will _cry!_ ”

Trent barked a laugh. “I can’t remember the last time my mother cried for me…” He looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror as they coasted down the dark street. “Maybe when I got this sewed up.” He smoothed a finger over his scar. “That must’ve been the last time.”

Kayden looked at him carefully in the dim light. “How did you get that?”

Trent smirked at him. “I don’t think your innocent mind is ready for a story like that.”

Kayden continued to hyperventilate as Trent halted at the red light on the main road. Kayden gripped the door handle and blinked across the street at the row of dark shops. “ _Trent…_ please, I’m gonna get in _trouble._ ”

“Motherfucker,” Trent huffed. “You’re _paranoid_.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kayden cried. “And I need to get home!”

“We’ll go somewhere familiar,” Trent muttered as the light changed. He smiled slowly as he made a left and started for campus. “I know the perfect place.”

Kayden squirmed anxiously in his seat as the Raptor glided down the dark road. Trent’s music was deep and rhythmic, and the bass flowed under Kayden’s skin and made the little hairs on the backs of his arms stand up. He stared mindlessly at the bright lights along the way. He gazed into the headlights of the passing cars and gawked at the gas station on the corner. It was lit up like a Christmas tree. The neon billboard just before the overpass advertised the lottery in large glittering letters and they were all so _brilliant._ The lights pulsed with energy. They looked like they were _alive._

“Trent! Where are we going?!”

“To the library,” Trent said. “Buckle your seatbelt and relax.”

Kayden fumbled with the belt. He pulled and tugged, but it was caught. “I can’t!”

Trent rolled his eyes and held the wheel straight with his knee. He reached over Kayden’s lap and pulled the belt securely into place. He buckled Kayden in and released the strap. Then he patted him condescendingly on the head. “There. All safe.”

“I don’t _feel_ safe.” Kayden batted his hand away. “I feel like we’re going _really fast._ ”

“That’s the weed,” Trent said calmly. “I’m barely going thirty-five.”

Kayden muttered unhappily as he peered out the window. They were on Palm Drive and tall yellow lights stood behind the trees as they swayed in an errant breeze. The light strobed in Kayden’s eyes and he shielded his face with a whine.

Trent snickered. “You’re such a pussy.”

“I’m _not_ a p-p-p—”

“ _Pussy._ ” Trent smirked. “Have you ever said a bad word in your life?”

Kayden’s eyes bugged out of his head. “What kind of bad words?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How about _fuck._ ”

Kayden pressed his lips into a thin line.

“What do you call your dick? A penis?” Trent chuckled.

“Of _course._ ”

Trent laughed and laughed as they drove past the oval and made a left for the library. Kayden glared at the squat building on the moonlit hill as they approached. “You’re homeschooled, right?” Trent drawled.

“ _No._ ” Kayden furrowed his brow. “And what does profanity have to do with homeschooling?”

Trent snorted with amusement. “Why are you so…” He looked Kayden up and down. “Clueless?”

“My parents are strict,” Kayden muttered.

“Mitch said they’re from the old country.”

“My father’s from Donghae City,” Kayden said. “It’s on the coast.”

Trent pulled into the parking lot below the library and parked so they faced the dark building. The lot was dimly lit with glass orbs along the pathway. Trees lined the perimeter and the leaves cast shadows over Trent’s handsome face. Kayden unbuckled his seatbelt as he studied the boy sitting beside him.

Trent shut the car off, but the radio continued to play. He turned the music down. “Have you ever been there?”

“Donghae City? A couple times, when I was little,” Kayden said in a soft voice. “But we haven’t gone in years. My dad’s too busy at the hospital.”

Trent folded his arms and leaned back against the window.

“My dad’s parents are coming in December,” Kayden said, thinking about his obligation to his little sister. “Dad’s expecting all of us to play our parts and everyone’s on edge.”

Trent curled his lip. “What do you mean?”

Kayden hesitated, but then he just blurted it out. “My dad wants everyone to be perfect. All the time. He monitors our grades. He knows all our teachers. He chooses our classes.” Kayden scowled. “He chose my _major._ ”

Trent blinked in surprise. “What’s your major?”

“ _Premed,_ ” Kayden said with a shudder. “My dad wants me to be a surgeon. Exactly like he is. But I _hate_ the hospital.”

“Who the fuck _likes_ the hospital?” Trent muttered.

“I was there for two weeks when I was eight,” Kayden said unhappily. “My appendix ruptured, and when they rushed me to the ER, dad stepped in and insisted on taking over as my doctor.”

“Good ole dad,” Trent sneered.

Kayden sighed. “Dad would come by once a day to check my vitals and to go over my charts, but he was all business like,” he said solemnly. “I had no visitors. I was there for fourteen days, in the worst pain of my life, totally alone.”

Trent’s eyes fell half-lidded as he listened, and Kayden took that as permission to continue. Kayden had been taught it was _rude_ to talk about yourself endlessly and to focus on your own problems, but he found it immensely calming to talk about his dad.

“Emma was a newborn and mom was too busy to visit. Ian didn’t come either. He was busy with school or something,” Kayden muttered. “Dad tried to be nice, I guess. He’d always ask if the food was okay or if he could get me a drink, but he’d never bring it to me. He’d ask the nurse before he went to the next room and she’d bring me a cup of ice water with a crazy straw.”

“Cute.”

Kayden frowned. “I had a hundred crazy straws. I just…” He pictured himself, ten years younger, curled in his hospital bed wracked with pain as tears streamed down his face. “I just wanted a _hug,_ ” he sniffled pathetically as the gnawing feeling of loneliness returned. “I asked my dad, but he said he couldn’t because he didn’t want to _cross-contaminate_.”

“Wow. Harsh.”

“The nurse gave me a hug, but it wasn’t the same,” Kayden muttered. “I didn’t _know_ her.”

“Aww, want a hug?” Trent asked as he stretched out his arms.

Kayden glared at him as a single tear tracked down his cheek.

Trent raised his eyebrows. “Oh, fuck your serious.” Kayden hid his face, but Trent leaned over the arm rest and caught his chin. “Look at me.”

Kayden grudgingly looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Trent was so _heartbreakingly_ beautiful.

“I’ll show you some love, Baby-Kay,” Trent said in a husky voice, and then he tilted Kayden’s head back with a finger and moved in close, until their lips were almost touching. He paused and looked deep into Kayden’s eyes.

Kayden nervously met his gaze. He chewed his bottom lip as his cheeks flushed with anticipation.

Trent cupped Kayden’s blushing cheek as he closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.Kayden gasped and shyly grabbed onto his shoulders. His eyes slid closed as Trent began to plunder his inexperienced mouth.

Kayden tried to keep up with Trent’s passionate kisses, but he was totally overwhelmed. The wet smacking sound of their lips blended with music playing in the background. He looped his arms around Trent’s neck and groaned helplessly as his lips were forced to part.

Trent eased his tongue into Kayden’s mouth and stroked it along the wet little muscle within. Kayden groaned and clutched Trent’s shoulders with his trembling hands. His penis was fully erect, and he squirmed against Trent with desperation.

“ _Shit._ ” Trent pulled back with a grunt.

Kayden panted softly for breath as he gazed at him with longing.

“I hate fucking in cars,” Trent said under his breath, but then he tore his shirt over his head and tossed it in the backseat.

“W-what?” Kayden drank in the sight of Trent’s powerful chest before he worked his way down to his lean abdomen. Trent’s skin was smooth and flawless. Kayden watched his muscles flex with fascination.

Trent ignored him. He sat back as he popped his fly and tugged the zipper down. He lifted his hips and shoved his jeans down to his knees. He wasn’t wearing underwear and Trent was gloriously naked. His hard cock lay against his thigh, visibly throbbing with need and it was enormous. The bulging, dark pink head twitched with a mind of its own and Kayden’s eyes widened.

“Look what you did, Kayden,” Trent hissed as he fisted his thick, veiny cock. Slowly, he worked his fist up and down as Kayden followed the movement with his eyes. The length twitched again and a tiny bead of pre-come bubbled from the tip. “ _Fuck._ ” He tightened his grip and slid his fist up the shaft, letting the silky skin gather around the fat head. “You’re responsible for this,” he groaned. “You know that, right?

“I-I-I—”

Trent pulled the armrest up and there was a compartment inside filled with various essentials. Hand sanitizer, loose change, napkins, and a box of condoms. Kayden’s eyes got even larger.

Trent gripped the back of Kayden’s neck and pulled him across the seat. “Come here.”

Kayden groaned with discomfort as he squeezed between the gearshift and the raised armrest. He was stretched across the open compartment and the box of condoms dug into his belly.

Trent urged him closer until Kayden’s cheek rested against his thigh. Kayden’s nose was inches from Trent’s shaft and he curiously lowered his gaze.

Trent had trimmed dark hair around his cock, but his heavy balls were totally smooth. Kayden realized with a start that he’d shaved his pubic hair. He looked up at Trent from under his lashes and licked his thick bottom lip.

Trent stroked his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “Open your mouth.”

Kayden pushed his arms under his chest and lifted his head with a pitiful moan.

Trent gazed down at him. His eyes shimmered in the half-light pouring through the windshield as he moved his cock to Kayden’s mouth.

Trent’s dickhead was incredibly soft, and it glided across Kayden’s lips as it left a shiny trail of pre-come. Kayden experimentally tasted the clear juices and was surprised to find they were sweet. He savored the flavor on the tip of his tongue as Trent rubbed his pulsing cockhead around and round his parted lips.

Kayden trembled with a combination of arousal and discomfort. His little penis was hard between his legs, but the box of condoms stabbed into his belly. He rested a hand on Trent’s firm thigh and raised up so he could pull the box out of the compartment. He tossed it over his shoulder.

Trent raised an eyebrow.

“I-it was poking me,” Kayden murmured as he lay between the arm rest again and folded his legs neatly behind him.

Trent chuckled as he carded his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “Ready to suck my cock?”

Kayden nodded.

Trent pushed his dickhead against Kayden’s lips. “Be a good little slut.”

Kayden opened his mouth as Trent’s cock slid past his lips. His cockhead rested on Kayden’s little tongue and his mouth was totally full. He looked down at the thick shaft in his mouth and began to panic. There was so much more to go.

Trent chuckled. “I’ll go slow, baby,” he drawled as he stroked Kayden’s hair. “I know it’s your first time.”

Gently, Kayden touched Trent’s thigh. He could feel the muscle corded under his skin and Kayden gazed up at him with adoration.

Trent cradled his head and with a smile, he began to push. Kayden moaned as Trent’s cock slid deeper into his willing mouth, but there wasn’t any room. Trent immediately hit the back of Kayden’s throat.

“ _Gaaa!_ ” Kayden yanked back. He felt like he was going to wretch.

Trent played his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “Gag-reflex,” he muttered. “You gotta swallow or you’ll yack.”

Kayden worried his bottom lip. “I-I’m sorry.”

Trent’s eyes flashed. “Ready?” Kayden parted his lips to accept Trent for a second time. As Trent slid his cock into Kayden’s hot mouth, he leaned back in his seat. “Suck it like a popsicle,” he suggested.

Kayden sucked hard on Trent’s cockhead. He sucked and sucked.

“Fuck.” Trent’s fingers flexed around his skull. “Ease up a little. Use some tongue.”

Kayden stopped sucking and slowly ran his tongue around Trent’s cockhead. It quickly got slippery with his saliva and Kayden sucked again, gently this time. He flicked his tongue against Trent’s flared urethra and tasted his sweet pre-come.

Trent groaned. “Move your head.” He added pressure to the back of Kayden’s neck. “Up and down.”

Kayden firmed his lips and let Trent urge him down his shaft. His big dickhead hit the back of Kayden’s throat again, but Kayden swallowed past it, his eyes watering as Trent pushed harder and his jaw stretched to accommodate. Another inch of Trent’s cock slid into his throat.

Trent’s hand on the back of Kayden’s neck was firm. “That’s good,” he muttered under his breath. “Keep going.”

Trent was patient as Kayden got comfortable with his mouthful. Kayden practiced his new dick sucking skills and pushed himself to swallow more. He wished he could fit more cock in his mouth. He wanted to pleasure Trent with everything he had, and Kayden breathed noisily through his nose as he pushed himself and more dick slid past his lips.

“ _Goddamn,_ your persistent,” Trent laughed. He rested his hand on Kayden’s head and watched with half lidded eyes as Kayden explored his erection with relish.

Kayden had the first half of Trent’s shaft in his mouth and he slobbered around it as he glided his head up and down. Kayden’s penis was incredibly hard, and he ground his erection into the leather seat below him as he used his lips and his tongue on Trent’s swollen cockhead. He tasted so good in his mouth, so incredibly sinful, and Kayden had never felt so naughty in his life. His cute butt wiggled with the erratic movements of his hips and his little toes curled into the soles of his feet. Kayden was _so_ close to coming.

Trent grabbed Kayden’s head between both hands. “Oh, _shit!_ ”

Kayden glanced up in confusion.

“I’d love to watch you play with my dick all night, but I just saw a patrol car,” Trent drawled. “Come on, speed it up.” He fisted Kayden’s hair and forced him down on his dick.

Kayden gagged and tried to pull back, but Trent wouldn’t let him up.

“Swallow it, bitch,” he said casually. “I fucking knew we’d get lit up… _shit!_ ” Trent wasn’t so gentle anymore. He fisted his hand in Kayden’s hair and forced him up and down his shaft.

Kayden gagged again and swallowed rapidly around the length as it invaded his throat. Trent drove himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. His hand on Kayden’s head was unrelenting and tears leaked down Kayden’s face as his mouth was fucked.

“I don’t know…why we didn’t…go back to my place,” Trent grunted in time with the brutal face-fucking. “I bet that fucker…will be back any second now... _Ah, shit!_ …” Trent made the sexiest noises Kayden had ever heard and he tingled all over with pride as snot and tears ran down his face. Trent seemed to be enjoying Kayden’s struggles and his sweet pre-come coated Kayden’s tongue.

Trent’s balls were getting closer and closer to Kayden’s face, though. He was getting careless and Kayden was afraid he’d choke to death if Trent got too… _enthused._ Kayden grabbed the root of his dick with both hands and made a barrier with his fists so Trent could thrust between his little palms. It seemed like the right thing to do. Trent grunted and ramped up his efforts. Kayden whined as his lips were smashed against his own hands, but he was able to block Trent from fully entering his throat.

Trent chuckled above him and twisted his fingers in Kayden’s hair. He cradled his head to his groin as he muttered, “Not bad for a virgin,” and the sound was deep like the bass rolling through the truck. “You’re an all-natural cock-whore, Baby-Kay.”

Kayden gasped and finally, he exploded copiously in his pajama pants. He twitched against the seat and cried out around Trent’s dick. He spasmed with the aftershocks of pleasure for the briefest of seconds as Trent affectionately stroked his hair.

“Good timing,” he grunted above Kayden. “There’s that car again, too. _Goddamn campus police_.”

Kayden gasped and tried to sit up, but Trent held him in place and forced his cock as far down his throat as he could.

“ _Mmmph!_ ” Kayden’s feet smacked into the glass as his throat was stuffed.

Trent groaned with pleasure as Kayden’s throat clenched around his shaft. “ _Shit…_ ” Semen burst from the tip of his cock and Kayden swallowed Trent’s thick ejaculate because there was nothing else he could do. He had no choice. He swallowed and drank Trent’s come until his shaft was clean again.

Trent pulled his dick out of Kayden’s mouth and tucked himself away as he sat up and yanked his jeans into place. He turned the ignition, then smacked Kayden out of the way. “Move.”

Kayden scrambled upright as his cheeks turned flame-red. There was a huge wet spot around his spent penis, and he looked guiltily over his shoulder as a black and white patrol car pulled into the entrance, several yards behind them. There was a set of police lights on the hood, they were dark, but the headlights up front cut through the gloom like searchlights. The car began a slow perimeter of the parking lot.

“Fuck you,” Trent sneered as he slammed the gearstick into reverse. He whipped the truck around and narrowed his eyes on the patrol car as it crawled into the far corner of the lot. He revved the engine a few times. “I’ve got a damned parking pass, _fucker_.” He stepped on the gas and lurched for the exit.

Kayden gasped and fumbled for the door handle, but Trent didn’t slow as they approached the exit. The truck bumped onto the street with undue force and Kayden glanced nervously over his shoulder, but the patrol car continued its slow loop of the empty lot.

Trent rolled down his window as they headed for Palm Drive. The cool breeze felt nice against Kayden’s heated skin and he smiled faintly as he looked out at the passing trees. He decided he liked sucking cock. He wanted to do it again. He was confident he could do better… _would_ do better next time.

“You did the homework for algebra, right?” Trent asked as they coasted along. The sky was still dark, but there was just the slightest hint of deep purple along the horizon. Kayden checked the time.

“It’s five am!”

“Homework, Kayden,” Trent said through his teeth. “I know it’s early. That’s why I’m taking your little ass home.”

Kayden started to chew his lip but stopped. His lips were sore, and he realized his jaw ached. Kayden’s whole face felt _well-used._ “Yes. I did the homework,” he said softly.

“When we get back to your house, I’ll help you climb through the window,” Trent said with a nod. “But I want your homework. You know, for reference.”

Kayden nodded obediently. “Okay.”

Trent smoothed a hand over his face, over the thin scar through his eyebrow. It was so faint; it was easy to overlook.

Kayden couldn’t help himself. “What is that?” he asked for a second time.

Trent dropped his hand. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said with a growl. “I already _fucking said that!_ ”

Kayden pressed his lips together with a whine.

Trent’s scar pulled into a jagged line as he spoke. “I’ll give you your homework in class on Monday. I’ll be there.” He clenched the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. “Since I’m on _academic probation_ I have to go to _all_ my classes now.”

Kayden gazed at him in astonishment. “A-academic probation?”

“It’s a bunch of bullshit,” Trent grumbled. “I’m turning your name into my advisor.” He shot Kayden a serious look. “You’re my _tutor_. Got that? You’re helping me with all my subjects.”

“B-but how c-can I do that? You’re a y-year ahead of me!”

“None of my classes have prerequisites,” Trent said with a laugh. “Trust me, you’re qualified.”

Kayden licked his lips. “Wh-what do I have to do?”

“Easy. I need your math homework, so we have to start meeting up the day before class.” He reached across Kayden’s lap and yanked open the glovebox. “Give me my phone,” he snapped.

Kayden reached for it immediately and Trent plucked it from his hand.

“What’s your number?”

Kayden moaned with embarrassment. “I dropped my phone in the pool after class today.”

“What?” Trent snorted with amusement. “Why?”

“I…was having an upsetting conversation and wanted to end it.”

“Well, that put an end to it all right.” Trent wedged his phone between his thighs. “Well, fuck. What’s your schedule like Tuesdays and Thursdays?”

“I’ve got class from 9 to 2,” Kayden muttered as he pulled at the stain over his groin. “With an hour for lunch between psych and ethics.” His penis was sticky and cold. It was uncomfortable.

Trent raised a curious brow. “What time’s your psych class?”

“Eleven. With Professor Barrett.”

Trent smirked. “And Marvin, the assistant.”

Kayden nodded. “Do you have that class?”

“I bought the test,” Trent said easily. “But I should probably try to show up for lecture. Sarah said she’d be checking up on my progress and she’s talking to my professors, so…”

“Audrey’s in psych, too.” Kayden could hardly contain his excitement. “We can all sit together!”

“A two-for-one deal,” Trent sneered. “Great.”

They got back to Kayden’s house in a matter of minutes. Trent parked on the edge of Mrs. Lowey’s property, a couple yards from the cul-de-sac, as Kayden sighed in relief. All the windows were dark at Kayden’s house. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Nobody had noticed his absence.

Trent shut everything off, the engine, the music, the navigation screen, and the truck went dark and totally quiet. Cool morning air streamed through Trent’s window, faintly scented with Cho’s flowers planted along the front of the house. The moment was very peaceful.

“I don’t need help through the window,” Kayden said as he gazed at his house. “I can slip through the back door if no one’s awake.”

“I still need the homework for Monday,” Trent drawled.

“Then wait for me,” Kayden said shyly. “Under my window.”

Trent nodded and opened the door. He climbed out and Kayden hurried to catch up. He shoved the door open and stretched his foot for the running board when he slipped.

“ _Woah!”_ Kayden tumbled out of his seat and fell hard on his back. “ _Aacck!_ ” He blinked up at the stars through the trees overhead as pained tears collected in the corners of his eyes. “ _Ohhhh…_ that hurt.”

“Jesus Christ.” Trent’s face appeared and blocked out the stars. “They oughta get you a helmet.”

Kayden pouted, but sat up on his own, rubbing the back of his head to check for bumps.

“Come on,” Trent chuckled as he wrapped one large hand around Kayden’s arm and hauled him off the ground. He tossed Kayden over his shoulder for the second time that night and Kayden moaned with reluctance. “You’re like one of those designer dogs. You need someone to carry you around in a giant purse.”

“Trent, please,” Kayden whined. “Let me down.”

“Better let me handle the walking,” Trent said, and Kayden petulantly crossed his arms.

Trent opened the gate this time and walked through without hesitation. He went to the patio chair against the house and stepped up on the seat. Kayden gasped as Trent lifted him off his shoulder and through the window.

Kayden landed on his feet and blinked around his room in surprise.

Trent smirked at him through the window and gestured to Kayden’s bag at the foot of the bed.

“Oh! Right!” Kayden dropped to his knees and rummaged through the main pocket. The assignment was in his binder of loose-leaf paper. He pulled it out then rushed back to the window. He held it out, glancing shyly at Trent.

Trent smiled as he took Kayden’s homework. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Kayden fluttered his eyelashes.

“See you Monday, Kayden,” Trent said huskily, and then he stepped out of view.

Kayden moved to the window and watched Trent return the patio chair to its place by the pool, then he crept along the side of the house and slipped out the gate.

Kayden closed his window with a sigh. He went to his desk and spent a minute cleaning his sticky penis with the box of tissues. Kayden’s pants couldn’t be saved, however, and he changed into a dry pair of underwear and a new set of PJ pants. Then he climbed into bed and curled up on top of the covers.

Kayden tried to relax, but he couldn’t stop the enormous grin that blossomed on his face. He thought about Trent and his beautiful eyes as he struggled to fall back asleep. He was watching the sun peak its head over the horizon, mixing brilliant oranges and reds against the dusky blue canvas when he finally zonked out.

***

Kayden woke up well after noon and rolled out of bed in a daze. He didn’t sleep in often. He was used to rising with the sun. He was a bit disoriented by the late hour, but he was cheerful. There was a huge smile on his face as he got ready for the day. He took a quick shower and changed into an old t-shirt and shorts. He didn’t bother with shoes. He had zero plans to leave the house.

As he got dressed in his room, he heard Emma plunking around on the piano downstairs, but the house was otherwise quiet.

Kayden headed into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. “Morning,” he said as he breezed to the pantry and browsed the selection.

Emma grunted in reply. She sat at the little electric keyboard against the wall to the half-bath. Nobody used it but Emma and she did it grudgingly. She liked music but had little interest in the classical pieces Mark had decided she would play.

Kayden grabbed a box of raisin bran. It was the only palatable choice. Everything else was loaded with sugary rainbows and chocolatey explosions. He set the box on the island. “Where is everyone?”

“Dad’s at the hospital,” Emma said as she gazed out the window. “And Mom’s running errands.”

Kayden got down a cereal bowl as he watched his sister tap F# over and over as she looked outside. Kayden moved around the kitchen island and looked out the window over the sink.

Ian and Audrey were arguing on the patio. Ian looked incredibly smug and Audrey was super pissed. He had his arms stretched out, blocking Audrey’s path to the back door while Audrey glared daggers at him from in front of the pool. She was in a pink sundress and flip-flops while Ian was in another polo shirt, a blue one today.

Kayden started for the back door. As he pushed it open, Audrey’s face lit up.

“There you are! I thought you’d fallen off the face of the earth!” she cried. “Why aren’t you answering my texts?!”

Ian rounded on Kayden with a look of annoyance, which evaporated the moment Kayden met his eyes. “Since when do you sleep in?”

Kayden shrugged. “I was up late doing homework.”

“Cool,” Ian said through his teeth. “Well, you guys know the rules. Audrey can’t come in the house when mom’s out.”

Kayden gave his brother a look, but Ian raised his eyebrows. Apparently they weren’t going to mention Ian knew about the fake-dating scheme.

“Good thing I wore my suit,” Audrey said off-handedly, and she stepped out of her sandals and pulled her sundress over her head.

Ian’s eyes widened as Audrey’s body was revealed. “When did you get _that?_ ”

Audrey was in a tiny two-piece bikini, much different from her normal one-piece. Her flat belly was exposed, and her cleavage was _very_ prominent. Ian ogled her chest as Audrey took off her glasses and set them on the patio table. Then she strutted to the pool and dove into the water.

When Audrey came to the surface, her breasts were buoyant and glistening with water.

Ian’s mouth dropped open and Kayden elbowed him in the ribs. “Quit,” he said under his breath. “You’re drooling _._ ”

Ian closed his mouth. “I…I’ve got work to do,” he muttered as he turned away. He went back into the house and Kayden spotted Emma in the living room window before she promptly ducked out of the way.

Audrey swam closer to Kayden and grabbed onto the edge. “I hope you were ignoring me for a good reason,” she said with a glare. “Your brother was being a total jerk. Thanks a lot.”

Kayden sat on the edge and dangled his legs into the water. “I dropped my phone in the pool.”

“Again?” Audrey giggled. “What was it this time? Was the sun in your eyes?”

Kayden frowned. “Jacob was on the phone. I was trying to cancel that date,” he grumbled. “Thanks a lot.”

“I thought he was the perfect match,” Audrey huffed. “Super sorry.”

Kayden shook his head. “He’s _too_ nice. There’s just something about him that gives me the creeps.”

“He’s not _Trent,_ right?” Audrey rolled her eyes.

“I saw him last night,” Kayden said excitedly.

Audrey quirked an eyebrow in question.

“He came _over!_ He helped me climb out the window and then he carried me to his truck,” Kayden gushed.

Audrey scowled. “Wonder who told him you’re address.”

“I think you have an idea,” Kayden said with a laugh.

Audrey pushed away from the edge of the pool and sprawled out on her back. The bikini was _very_ revealing.

“Where did you get that?” Kayden asked. “I didn’t know you owned anything that… _tiny._ ”

Audrey did a backstroke, her legs fluttering through the water. “Mitch bought it for me. There’s an amazing jacuzzi at his place.”

“We _almost_ made it to Trent’s, but…” Kayden trampled down a smile. “We got distracted.”

Audrey lifted her bare leg in the air and pointed her toes. “Did you have sex?”

Kayden chewed his lip. “Kinda.”

“What does that mean?” Audrey muttered unhappily.

“I…” Kayden felt his face get hot. “I sucked his _cock._ ”

“ _Woah_.”

“It was _amazing_.” Kayden beamed. “We smoked weed in his truck and talked about all kinds of stuff.” His cheeks felt like they were going to break, he was smiling so hugely. “He kissed me again… _A lot_. And he called me baby. It was the best night of my life.”

“Guess what I did last night?” Audrey laughed humorlessly as she stared into the sky. “I broke up with Mitch.”

“Oh my god…” Kayden gasped as his bestie drifted dejectedly across the pool. “I’m so sorry. I…what happened?”

Audrey sighed heavily. “I didn’t get a chance to call him last night until late. We were going to talk about what happened the other night…” She shook her head. “I don’t know what I was expecting. I guess I wanted him to promise he’d never cheat on me again.”

Kayden pouted. “What did he say?”

Audrey stretched her arms and legs out in the water. “I called him after midnight, because that’s when my dad went to sleep,” she said. “Mitch was at _another_ party. I know he goes to them a lot _,_ but he told me he was hanging out with the guys and bullshitting.” Her voice broke as she continued. “He’s not hanging out with the guys _._ He was with _another_ girl last night! He’s getting his rocks off!”

“Maybe it was just a party,” Kayden said softly.

“Kayden,” Audrey snapped. “I know what that asshole sounds like when he’s horny and worked up.” Her voice raised in pitch as her anger increased. “There was some girl moaning in the background when he picked up. I’m pretty sure I interrupted him mid-fuck! And when I asked who he was with, he started making up excuses and telling me he loved me…” Audrey started to sob. “And the whole time he’s talking, I could hear this girl laughing and laughing like he was a comedian!”

Kayden pushed his feet through the water. He didn’t know what to say.

Audrey started for the edge of the pool as she began to cry in earnest. She climbed out and wrapped her arms around her bare knees as she pulled them against her chest. “He’s such an _asshole!_ ” she cried.

Kayden pulled his feet out of the water and scooted closer. “Audrey…”

“I never want to see him again!” Audrey wrapped her arms around Kayden’s shoulders and cried into his t-shirt. “I hate him!”

Kayden held onto her as she soaked his clothes. He rubbed her back and tried his best to comfort her, but he couldn’t help remembering Audrey’s comment on the walk home yesterday.

_“Trent goes through girls like I go through socks!”_

Kayden replayed the words in his head as they sat on the patio and dried out in the blazing afternoon sun. After a while, Audrey wiped her eyes and stretched out her legs. Her toes were painted a pale pink and Kayden stretched his legs out beside her and wiggled his toes. Audrey smiled and mimicked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I really wish you wouldn’t mess around with Trent,” she whispered. “He’s using you, Kayden.”

“No, he’s not,” Kayden muttered.

Audrey rolled her eyes. “He whisked you away in the middle of the night for a blowjob? How romantic.”

Kayden scowled at her. “You and Mitch do that _all the time._ ”

Audrey shrugged. “We do other things… we _did_ , anyway.”

Kayden sighed.

Audrey squeezed him around the middle. “So, you dropped your phone in the pool. What did Jacob say?”

“I called to turn him down,” Kayden grumbled. “And somehow he took that as a come-on. He says he’s going to pursue me harder.”

Audrey snorted with amusement. “What a guy.”

“I _don’t_ want him, Audrey! I want _Trent!_ ”

“Okay, okay,” Audrey huffed. “But don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.”

“Audrey… I think I _love_ him.”

Audrey blinked at Kayden in surprise and then, she burst into laughter. “Oh my _god,_ Kayden! You can’t be _serious!_ ”

“I’m _so_ serious,” Kayden said, and he took Audrey’s hand and brought it to his chest. “ _I love him!_ Feel my heart right now. It’s racing.”

Audrey shook her head affectionately. “You’re such a little baby.”

Kayden proved her right and pouted like a petulant child. “I’m not a baby,” he grumbled as Audrey grinned at him. Kayden huffed with frustration and dropped Audrey’s hand. “I’m going inside. I’m completely _drenched_.”

Audrey snatched his hand back. “What do you want to do about Jacob?”

“I want him to go away!” Kayden cried. “But I have no idea how!”

Audrey took a deep breath. “I’ll skip printmaking Monday morning and sit with you in lecture.” Then her expression darkened. “I’ll explain to him in no uncertain terms to _fuck off_.”

Kayden blinked in surprise.

“Just wait.” Audrey smirked. “You’ll be dropping the f-bomb before long, if you keep hanging out with winners like Trent Hudson.”

Kayden ignored her. “Can you wait here while I get changed?”

“I’m going to have to,” Audrey muttered. “Ian was hemming and hawing about _the rules_ and tormenting me about _you_.” She gave him an odd look. “He was really flirty, too.”

Kayden sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I kind of let the cat out of the bag after class yesterday.”

Audrey glared at him. “What do you mean?”

“I told him the dating thing was a farce,” Kayden said grudgingly. “And Ian finished connecting the dots on his own. He knows I’m gay.”

Audrey gaped at him. “And he’s _okay_ with that?”

“I don’t think he cares.” Kayden shrugged. “But he cares about you…” He tried to catch Audrey’s gaze, but she looked away, towards Cho’s jungle along the back gate. “Ian _loves_ you, Audrey.”

“I’m not going to be his trophy wife,” Audrey drawled. “I’m glad he accepted that you’re gay, but I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“I told him that…” Kayden whispered.

“I want to make my own life,” Audrey spoke over him. “I want a life free of my parents, without their expectation and their _rules_ … Just me and what I want.”

“But maybe he isn’t as icky as we thought,” Kayden said. “I mean, I thought for sure he’d turn me in to dad, but he’s supporting me. He’s keeping it a secret. When has Ian _ever_ done that?”

Audrey shook her head. “There’s a first time for everything, I guess.” But she hardly seemed impressed.

“Emma got kicked out of Mr. Yoon’s class yesterday,” Kayden said. “And Ian’s keeping that a secret, too. I’m going to teach her Korean instead.”

“Oh, crap,” Audrey said under her breath. “Your dad would flip his lid if he found out about that. With your grandparents coming and everything...”

“Yeah,” Kayden said. “She’s still talking about that talent show before Thanksgiving, too. I feel really bad for her.”

“I don’t want to talk about sad things anymore.” Audrey laid back on the patio, so her wet, silver-streaked hair sprawled across the sun-warmed bricks. “Get changed. Let’s go for a walk.”

Kayden nodded. “I’ll be back in a second.”

When Kayden slipped back inside, both his siblings were on the couch. They’d obviously been spying, but Kayden smiled at them as he closed the back door.

Ian cleared his throat. “What are you guys up to?”

“Audrey wants to go for a walk,” Kayden said. “So I’m getting into something dry.”

Emma bounced on the cushions. “Can I come?” she asked excitedly. “I’m done practicing!”

Ian rolled his eyes. “They don’t want us tagging along, Em.”

“No! Maybe we should all go,” Kayden said cheerfully. “We could go down to the park for a while. That would be so much fun. We never do anything like that.”

Ian pursed his lips. “Won’t Audrey be upset?”

“Of course.” Kayden smirked at him. “But you’re going to be cool today. No serious topics. No rules… and cut it out with the sarcasm.”

Ian raised his chin. “I’m not sarcastic.”

Kayden rolled his eyes. “And you should change into something looser before we go. You really need to relax.”

“Now you’re trying to style me?” Ian looked him up and down with amusement. “Do you have an oversized t-shirt for me, as well?”

Kayden laughed musically as he headed through the kitchen. “Throw on one of dad’s old shirts. This is a great idea.”

Emma hopped off the couch and followed Kayden into the hall. “I stole Neil’s frisbee the other day. We should play frisbee tag at the park!”

“Go grab it.” Kayden nodded. “That sounds fun.”

Emma cheered with excitement and hurried out the front. “Meet you in the driveway!”

Kayden smiled as he took the stairs. A day in the park sounded perfect. Time in the sun, laughing and talking about pleasant things with his best-friend and his siblings, was exactly what everyone needed.

He went into the bathroom and pealed off his wet clothes as he gazed at his reflection. His hair was _much_ too long…

_“Emma’s been dying to attack that mop on your head for a year now…”_

Kayden brushed his hair out of his face. Tonight, he’d let Emma get her wish. He was ready to chop his hair off. He was sick of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I need a little break. It was a ough week, but I'll be back though :P I feel so COMMITTED TO YOU


	4. Chapter Four – Mon: Kayden and Trent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! I'll post as soon as I finish the next part!

Kayden sat on the toilet while Emma styled his hair with Ian’s balm. It smelled like lemons and sunshine. It was pleasant, but Kayden was absolutely terrified to show his face in class today.

“There,” Emma said with a nod of satisfaction. “Now you look like a K-Pop star.”

Kayden stood and checked his appearance in the mirror over the bathroom sink. “ _Aya_ , I look so different.” His eyes looked enormous, and his full lips were parted with surprise. His sweet face was totally exposed.

Audrey and her family had come for dinner the night before and after the meal, while the adults talked in the sitting room, she and Emma had tackled his hair. They’d trimmed the sides short, then pared back the long, angular bangs so now only a single dark lock fell across his brow.

“You look really cute.” Emma beamed. “I love it.”

“It’s too short,” Kayden pouted.

Emma bumped him out of the way. “Relax. It’ll grow back,” she said as she began to play with her own short hair in the mirror.

“When?!”

“Emma!” Cho’s voice floated from downstairs. “Time to go,”

“Soon enough,” Emma said, turning from the mirror. “But it really does look nice. You’ll get used to it.”

Kayden touched the edges of his new hairstyle as Emma bounced out of the room. He’d been hiding behind his hair for years and he was extremely unsure of himself. He’d pulled on his usual attire when he’d woken up – an overlarge sweatshirt and jeans – because he needed the coverage, but it wasn’t helping. The hair was such a drastic change, everyone was going to notice. _Trent_ was going to notice.

Kayden nervously pulled his shirt straight, then checked his reflection one last time. New hairstyle aside, he felt especially out of sorts. This morning, his underwear had been sticky from a nocturnal emission.

Kayden hadn’t had a wet dream in a long time, but he wasn’t surprised. He barely remembered the torrid dream, but he knew it had featured Trent. He’d never been so incredibly horny in his life. He’d masturbated three times since the blow job and that was a lot for him.

Kayden couldn’t wait to have sex again, even if it was scary and uncomfortable. He wanted to make Trent come again, too. He’d been so proud of himself when he’d finished his very first blow job with a mouthful of glorious seed.

With a sigh of determination, Kayden let the bathroom and grabbed his bag in his bedroom. He was going to see Trent today in class and for once, there’d be no option to hide.

Down in the foyer, Emma tied her shoes while Cho waited patiently by the door, her purse on one shoulder and Emma’s backpack on the other. Emma was in another of her glittery t-shirts. There was a shimmery rainbow across her chest, but Cho was dressed plainly. She wore a simple white blouse with a long, flowy skirt beneath. Her dark hair was in a neat bun at the back of her neck and her makeup was muted. When Kayden reached the bottom of the stairs, Cho did a doubletake. “Kayden…you look wonderful today. It’s so nice to see your face for a change.”

Kayden ducked his head. “Thanks.”

“You should let me give you a makeover next, mom,” Emma said as she finished with her shoes.

Cho pressed her lips together to hide a smile. “And what on Earth would you do to me?”

“I’d chop your hair, too, and give you a nice, layered bob. Something to frame your face. Then I’d add a touch of makeup to make your lips pop and your eyes stand out,” Emma said, looking their mother up and down. “Then I’d change your entire wardrobe.”

Cho faltered. “My wardrobe?”

“I’d make you so glamorous, mom,” Emma drawled. “You wouldn’t even recognize yourself.”

“Alright, my little fashion star,” Cho laughed nervously. “We’d better get going. You know how hectic morning traffic is.”

Emma huffed. “I hate Mondays.”

“Come along.” Cho shepherded the girl out the front door. “Have a nice day, Kayden,” she tossed over her shoulder.

Kayden watched his mother and sister step out the front door, then stuck his head into the sitting room to check the time. He had fifteen minutes to grab a bowl of cereal. He shouldered his bag and shuffled into the other room.

In the kitchen, Mark was finishing a cup of coffee at the island while Ian sat across from him, partway through a piece of toast. Kayden went to the pantry and opened the door and both men looked in his direction.

Mark’s eyes tracked up to Kayden’s new hairstyle, but he had no comment. Ian, on the other hand, snorted with amusement. “Wow,” he said, his lips curling up at the corners. “What a transformation.”

Kayden hid behind the pantry door and stared blankly at the cereal.

Mark turned to the faucet and rinsed out his coffee cup. “Well, I’m heading out,” Mark said shortly. “Another busy day.” Kayden dawdled with his cereal box until Mark stepped away from the sink. He checked his phone, grabbed his keys and his wallet from the counter next to the back door, then swept outside. The door shut behind him with a snick.

“I’m just teasing you,” Ian said into the silence and Kayden shut the pantry door and marched across the room for a bowl. “You look nice.”

Kayden pouted as he filled his bowl with cereal. “Thanks.”

“You needed to get that hair out of your face,” Ian said, finishing his toast. “Now if we could only convince you to wear some clothes that fit, you might look like an actual adult.”

Kayden glared at his brother as he took his bowl to the fridge for some milk. Ian was dressed in a baby-blue button down and black slacks, but he wasn’t as put together as he usually was. The shirt was untucked, and his hair was finger combed. “You look different today, too,” he said neutrally. “Not as stuffy.”

Ian ran his fingers through his hair as Kayden returned the milk to the fridge and grabbed a spoon. “I don’t look too sloppy, do I?”

“You look casual,” Kayden said as he sat next to his brother at the island. “I think Audrey would approve.”

“You think?” Ian’s eyebrows knitted together. “She didn’t seem to enjoy herself very much at the park Saturday. And she was incredibly grumpy at dinner last night.”

“Her dad’s stressing her out,” Kayden said between bites of raisin bran. “He’s upset about her grades on the midterm.”

“After that blow up when she declared her major?” Ian shook his head. “What class is she struggling in?”

Kayden set his spoon down. “Please don’t harass Audrey about her classes, Ian. She’s getting enough of that at home.”

“She got what she wanted. She’s majoring in fashion,” Ian grumbled. “She should be applying herself.”

“If you love her,” Kayden said calmly. “Then you’ll keep that opinion to yourself.”

Ian got up with a scowl and took his plate to the sink.

“There’s a lot of different things going on in Audrey’s life right now,” Kayden said as he continued with his cereal. “I don’t think it’s a matter of applying herself.”

“Fine.” Ian washed the plate with undue force. “I won’t mention it.”

“We’d better hurry,” Kayden said. “Audrey’s probably already waiting.” He quickly finished his cereal, then went to the sink to wash his bowl. Ian finished packing his bag in the hall, then checked his appearance on the wall across from the front door and fussed with his hair.

“You should let Emma give you a makeover next,” Kayden giggled.

“Are you ready to go?” Ian stalked to the back door. “I’m going set the alarm.”

Kayden shouldered his bag and slid out the door to wait on the patio. When Ian joined him, they started for the gate.

Audrey waited for them at the end of the drive in a t-shirt and jeans. She scrolled wearily through her phone but looked up and adjusted her glasses when they got close. Her expression was pinched, and her eyes were red.

Ian stopped in his tracks. “Are you alright, Audrey?”

“Never better,” Audrey muttered, then stuck her phone in her bag and started for the car. “I was up late typing up my peer edits for writing.

“All hail the queen of procrastination,” Ian said affectionately.

Audrey pulled on the door handle, but it was locked. “Come on, Ian.”

Ian hit the unlock on the remote and Audrey climbed in the back seat. Kayden got in behind her and pulled his bag into his lap. He watched Audrey with concern as Ian started the car. She put her elbow on the ledge of the window and looked boredly at her house as the BMW slowly reversed into the cul-de-sac.

Audrey had mentioned last night at dinner that she was arguing with Mitch through text. Kayden had the sneaking suspicion she was still in contact with the blond boy.

“Your mom looked pretty good last night, Audrey,” Ian said as they made a right out of the neighborhood. “She’s really getting around on that walker.”

“She’s making the best of it.” Audrey gazed at the houses as they passed her window. She looked sad. “She’s been using it around the house for a few days now.”

Ian cut down Santa Ana and made a left onto Embarcadero. “I think I saw a little color in her cheeks.”

“That was makeup.”

“Oh.” Ian shifted uncomfortably behind the wheel as they continued down the tree lined suburban street. Audrey sighed and looked out the window. Her expression remained glum and Kayden was dying to talk to her, but there was no chance at having a private conversation with Ian present. Kayden looked out his side of the car and thought about his own problems.

Today was going to be an incredibly busy day. He’d start in the Physics Department with Biological Foundations at nine, but he'd breeze through that class. When he went to the McCullough Building for his lecture in Chemistry, that’s where the bumps in the road began.

Kayden was preparing to see Jacob in class today and he was dreading it. Audrey was skipping Printmaking and coming to back him up in lecture and Kayden was so thankful. He didn't want to be strong-armed into another date.

Then there was Algebra…Kayden’s body tingled all over with a nervous excitement as he thought about Trent. He was looking forward to their shared class, but he had no idea what to expect.

Kayden was _so_ in love with Trent’s intense hazel eyes and the mysterious scar that marred his perfect face. He’d been daydreaming about kissing him all weekend long and he couldn’t wait to stare into his gorgeous eyes when they did.

When Ian stopped the BMW outside the Oval, Kayden was lost in a fantasy and he looked out Audrey’s window in a daze at the large, immaculate lawn of front campus.

Audrey got out immediately, avoiding Ian who twisted around so he could say over his shoulder. “Have a nice day.”

She slammed her door without a reply and stepped up on the sidewalk.

Kayden slipped out of the car and ran to join his friend. She was already starting down the long path for the quad and he nearly tripped over the curb in his hurry.

“See you at lunch!” Ian called out the passenger window, his dark eyes serious. “Be good you two!”

“Yeah. Alright!” Kayden waved half-heartedly, then rushed down the path as Ian pulled away from the curb. He was breathless when he caught up. “Are you still fighting with Mitch?” he gasped.

Audrey glowered as Kayden fell into step beside her. “He called last night after we got back from your house, drunk and belligerent. I must have listened to him rant and rave for twenty minutes before I hung up and blocked him.”

Kayden blinked at her in amazement. “Y-you blocked Mitch?”

“He was at another party, Kayden,” Audrey snapped. “He’s never going to learn his lesson.”

“But what are you going to do if he shows up after your art history?” Kayden asked in a little voice.

“I’ll walk right past him,” Audrey said.

Kayden felt bad, but he was relieved in a way. Maybe there was hope for Ian after all…

A group of boys jogging past in athletic clothes approached from the opposite direction and Kayden and Audrey moved aside to let them pass. Audrey looked at Kayden from the corner of her eye as they started walking again. “What about Trent? You’ll see him today in Algebra, right?”

Kayden turned beet red and Audrey began to giggle.

“Shame on me, I didn’t compliment the hair,” she said, her voice thick with amusement. “It’s adorable. Your cute face really stands out now.”

Kayden put his hands over his heated cheeks. “Everybody’s going to see me.”

“Oh, get over it.” Audrey poked him teasingly in the side. “You’re attractive. There’s nothing to be shy about. This is good for your self-esteem.”

Kayden groaned and covered his eyes.

“What if Trent tries to kidnap you again?” Audrey asked. “That was pretty crappy of you to leave me hanging like that on Friday. Please don’t do that again.”

“I won’t,” Kayden moaned into his hands. “I’m not ready to tell Ian yet. He’s being cool about the gay thing, but I don’t want to tip him over the edge.”

“Well, I don’t want you to tip over the stairs either,” Audrey giggled. “You might want to use your eyes right about now, Baby-Kay.”

Kayden dropped his hands with a whine. “It’s not fair. Why does life have to be so complicated?” They were approaching the wide stairs to the main quad and he dragged himself up the first steps when they reached them. “I love Trent and I want to be with him! Nobody else’s opinion should matter!”

“Not even mine?” Audrey laughed.

Kayden gave her a dirty look.

“You could tell your parents you want to start tutoring,” Audrey suggested with a smug grin. “Tell them it’ll help with your communication skills.”

“My dad would never agree to that,” Kayden muttered. “He'll say it's a waste of my time.”

“Then, I guess you’re stuck seeing him in the middle of the night. Like I did with Mitch.”

“He needs my help though,” Kayden said. “He won’t be able to copy me when we take the exam. Ethan hands out multiple versions of the test so nobody sitting near each other has the same one.”

Audrey shook her head with disgust.

“He told me he has psych on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Kayden smiled faintly. “So we get to see him in lecture tomorrow, too.”

Audrey huffed. “Can’t wait.” As they reached the top of the stairs, she pulled Kayden aside and looked him straight in the eye. “Don't fall for him too hard, Kayden. He's going to break your heart and I'm going to end up saying 'I told you so’.”

Kayden lowered his head, but it didn’t have the effect he’d been looking for. There was no way to hide!

“I’ve got to go.” Audrey kissed him on the cheek, then turned for the Language Center across the court. Everyone had a language requirement to graduate, but Audrey was taking French on her own accord. “I’ll see you outside the Physics Building in an hour!” she called over her shoulder.

Kayden watched her slip away before he started in the opposite direction with a head full of thoughts. When he reached the edge of the quad he slipped under the arcade and down a passage between the buildings to reach the Physics Department.

He had a feeling Audrey was right. Trent was popular and he slept with a lot of girls, but Kayden naively thought he could just stop if he wanted. He was sure Trent could be monogamous if he tried.

When he reached Biological Foundations, a class of forty in a room with individual desks, he was still daydreaming about Trent, and he found a seat in the front, took out his laptop, and booted it up. The professor walked in a few minutes later and class started soon after, but Kayden wasn’t paying attention. He fantasized about kissing Trent’s perfect lips all through lecture. He thought about his gorgeous hazel eyes, and his strong, muscular body. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen when he saw Trent in class today…

Before he knew it, class was over, and Kayden packed up in a daze and let himself be swept from the room in a steady stream of out-going students.

As he shuffled out of the room, he remembered Jacob in Chemistry and stopped just outside the bathroom. He was _so_ not looking forward to this confrontation and he scurried inside and quickly found a stall. He sat on the toilet and had a mini panic attack, burying his face in his hands and taking some deep breaths. When he came out of the stall, he whined miserably at his mussed appearance in the mirror. He took a moment to fix his hair and fussily pulled his sweatshirt straight, then, knowing he could stall no more without thoroughly upsetting his bestie, he rushed outside to meet her.

Audrey waited by a bench out front with her hands on her hips, but she relaxed and dropped her arms when he stepped out of the building. “I thought you’d gone to class without me. I was about to head to McCullough to look for you.”

“Sorry.” Kayden ducked his head. “Bathroom break.

“Come on.” Audrey slid her arm through his. “Let’s get this over with.”

Kayden’s Chemistry lecture took place in a large auditorium with stadium-style seating. When Audrey tugged Kayden into the room, he looked up timidly at the students in the multiple rows of seating above, each one slightly higher than the one immediately in front of it. There were stairs on either side, a large projection screen at the front of the room, and a desk for the teacher against the far-right wall.

“Let’s sit right in front of the teacher,” Audrey said as she led him by the hand to the far side of the room and pushed him into the seat closest to the stairs. “That way, Jacob knows we mean business.”

“Do you see him anywhere?” Kayden sat and meekly lifted the attached desk on his seat to rest his laptop on. “W-we usually sit in the middle, so I can see the screen.”

Audrey craned her neck as she searched the seventy-some students behind them. There were stragglers trailing in from the hall, but Kayden kept a wary eye on the door. “I don’t think so,” she murmured.

“What if he tries to sit with us?” Kayden whined as she turned back to the front. “He’ll see us immediately when he comes in!”

“He'll have to sit next to me if he does,” Audrey scoffed, then turned to yank her sketch pad out of her bag. “What are you so afraid of? After choking down Trent's dick, I'd think you'd be fearless.”

Kayden burned with embarrassment.

“I get this impending feeling of doom when I imagine the two of you together,” Audrey murmured as she flipped to a drawing of a woman in a heavy, detailed coat. She found a pencil and bent carefully over the page. “He's so much more experienced than you, it must look like he's fondling a child.”

Kayden started to protest when Jacob strode into the room. Kayden grabbed the edge of his desk and tensed as Jacob's green eyes fell upon him and he took three decisive steps in his direction.

“You saw how he treated that redhead in the quad last week,” Audrey said, totally oblivious as Jacob stopped and blinked at her with interest. “He’s not going to fall in love with you, Kayden, he’s going to use you and then he’s going to throw you away.”

“Audrey…” Kayden whimpered as Jacob's eyes traveled up to his new hairstyle and a slow smile stretched across his handsome face.

“I really wish you’d given Jake a chance,” Audrey said as her pencil made small, minute details on the coat. “I’m all for you dating, but what you’re doing with Trent isn’t it.”

“Wait, you're dating Trent Hudson?” Jacob sneered and Audrey dropped her pencil in surprise.

“Hey!”

“Relax.” Jacob held up his hands. “I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm going.” He swept past Kayden and jumped up the steps.

 _“How long was he standing there?!”_ Audrey cried in Korean as Jacob ducked into the last row and took a seat.

 _“Less than a minute,”_ Kayden whispered, then buried his face in his hands.” _Oh God_ , _now he knows about Trent…”_

_“I was so busy blabbing; I didn’t even notice he’d walked in.”_

_“Thanks for coming with me,”_ Kayden moaned. _“If I was by myself right now, he’d corner me and force me to talk.”_

 _“I hope you’re not this skittish around Trent.”_ Audrey said with a laugh. _“That’s got to be a major turn off.”_

Kayden dropped his hands on the desk. _“Thanks a lot.”_

 _“Just saying.”_ Audrey turned back to her drawing.

Kayden peeked over his shoulder.

Jacob's hair fell into his green eyes, but they were locked on Kayden. He smiled when their gazes crossed.

Kayden whirled back to the front with his heart in his throat. He wished Jacob would just leave him alone… He took his laptop out with trembling hands and tried to focus on his work.

Professor Kirk walked into the room moments later and coolly approached her desk. She turned on the projector and Kayden’s heartbeat slowly returned to its normal rhythms as he watched the woman sort through her notes.

He couldn’t see the screen very well, but Professor Kirk’s voice, at least, was soothing and he resigned himself to getting the notes orally.

Audrey worked on her fashion sketches through the entire lecture. She kept her eyes on her art and seemed to forget about Kayden and their surroundings as she added plaid pants below the coat.

As they neared the end of class, Kayden began to worry his lip. He hoped Jacob wouldn’t make a scene. He just wanted to get to Writing, then, he and Audrey would meet Ian for lunch, and then, _finally_ , he would go to algebra for his oh-so anticipated rendezvous with _Trent_.

His heart filled with longing as he thought about Trent’s strong arms winding around him before their first kiss. Trent’s lips had claimed Kayden’s with such insistence, Kayden hadn’t known what to think, but now…his whole body flushed right there in the middle of his Chemistry lecture. He wanted Trent…he wanted everything he had to offer and maybe Kayden couldn’t come away with him today, but he would find a way to satisfy him either way.

“Alright guys, that’s enough for today,” Professor Kirk announced and Kayden, chewing relentlessly on his plump lower lip, his notes long forgotten, looked up in a panic. His things were spread haphazardly about his person. He was a sitting duck!

Audrey stretched her arms over her head. “Well, I got my assignment for drawing done.” Then Jacob swept past. He paused when he got to the door and glanced over his shoulder at Kayden, his eyes burning with intensity, then he bolted into the hall. Audrey blinked after the footballer. “Well, that was anticlimactic.”

“I can’t wait for my chem lab tomorrow,” Kayden said darkly.

“I’m not skipping two lectures tomorrow to hold your hand through another class,” Audrey muttered as she packed her sketch book away. “He got the message. Don't worry about him anymore.”

“But he’s my lab partner!” Kayden cried. “There’s no way I can avoid him tomorrow!”

“Then ask your professor about getting a new partner.” Audrey stood and pulled her kitty backpack over her shoulder. “You and Jacob aren’t getting along anymore, and you're too afraid to confront him.”

Kayden nodded slowly. “That might actually work.”

“It’ll definitely work.” Audrey beamed at him. “Hurry and pack up. I want to get these stupid peer edits turned in already.”

Kayden fumbled his things into his bag and followed Audrey out of the building. “Were you really up all night typing the edits?”

Audrey gave him a look.

“Mitch…” Kayden muttered.

Audrey made a face. “He's such a pig.”

The English Department was at the front of the main quad, facing the Oval, and their freshman Writing class looked out on the lush lawn of front campus. They quickly crossed the quad and entered the building through the heavy wooden doors.

“I hope Mateo has some better suggestions for me than you did,” Audrey said as they walked down the long hallway. “I already know Gwen won't have anything useful. And I'm terrified to see what Bret will come up with. He's so damned opinionated.”

Kayden covered his mouth but couldn't stop himself from giggling. “Well, he is an English major.”

Audrey rolled her eyes.

When they reached their classroom, Mateo and Gwen were seated in the back. Gwen, a girl with short pink hair, was busy with her phone, but Mateo waved enthusiastically and gestured to the two seats to his right.

Mateo was a nice Hispanic boy with a friendly smile. They usually shared conversations with him before class and Kayden thought he was attractive and funny, but Mateo was straight. He'd mentioned an ex-girlfriend on a number of occasions.

“Hey guys,” Mateo said as Audrey slid into the seat beside him and Kayden took the chair on her other side. “How was your weekend?”

“Ugh,” Audrey groaned. “I'd rather change the subject if you don't mind.”

Mateo raised his eyebrows at Kayden.

“We had a great weekend,” Kayden said enthusiastically. “We went to the park on Saturday and played Frisbee tag!”

Audrey huffed as Mateo chuckled good-naturedly. “That sounds like fun.”

“It was!”

“Cool hair, by the way,” Mateo said. “Where’d you get it done?”

“Thanks. My sister did it. Audrey helped.” Kayden gingerly touched the lock of hair over his brow as Mateo beamed at Audrey.

“ _Anyway_.” Flushing, Audrey yanked Mateo's peer edit out of her binder. “I marked a couple punctuation mistakes in the body, and you got a little off-topic with that story about your dad, but overall, your paper was really well done,” she said as she handed it over. “Just add another paragraph to tie your memory with the book. I liked how emotional you were getting. It really worked with your theme.”

“I will,” Mateo said with a smile. “That was my favorite part of the essay.”

“What did you think of mine?” Audrey asked as Mateo looked over her peer edit. “I know Romeo and Juliet is really high school, but the theme stuck with me. Tell me it's crap. I deserve it.”

“Audrey….” Mateo solemnly pulled a typed document out of the folder in front of him. “I tried my absolute best to find a flaw, but it was perfect.”

“Ha, ha.” Audrey snatched the peer edit with a scowl. “That’s not very helpful, Mateo.”

Mateo beamed. “You could tighten up some of the sentences in the last part. You were getting a little repetitive with that argument about Juliet’s suicide. You mentioned it three times.”

“See.” Audrey pouted. “I knew there was something.”

Mateo laughed as he took out another paper and handed it to Kayden. “You did well, too, Kayden, but you might want to work on your thesis statement. You have two objectives and I think you should focus on one.”

“Thanks.” Kayden studied Mateo’s detailed comments. “This is really helpful.”

“No worries.”

“Oh, sorry, I’ve got your peer edit, too.” Kayden took the paper out of his bag and handed it to Mateo as Bret walked into the room and took the seat across from them. “Mine’s almost identical to Audrey’s,” Kayden said apologetically. “It won’t be very helpful.”

“Were you guys hanging out when you wrote them up?”

“We were watching Monster House.” Audrey rolled her eyes. “Kayden says he likes scary movies, but we can’t watch anything above PG, or he’ll have his eyes closed for the whole thing.”

“You guys must be really close,” Mateo chuckled, and his brown eyes were incredibly warm.

“Oh god, we were friends in the womb I think,” Audrey said affectionately.

“Are we handing out the peer edits?” Bret asked loudly, dropping his bag in front of him so the table shook. “I gave everybody a thorough review and I didn’t hold back. I hope none of you get offended.”

“We’re not doing reviews,” Gwen said sourly, lowering her phone so she could glare at the pompous English major. “You were supposed to give constructive feedback.”

“That’s what I did.” Bret stuck his pointy nose in the air as he pulled out his binder. “I highlighted every area I felt was weak.”

They spent twenty minutes as a group going over the peer edits before their professor collected copies of the edits, to prove they'd done their work. He went on with the day’s lecture after that. They were learning about themes and symbolism in writing and they started a short story in class they were to finish as homework.

“On the subject of themes,” Mateo said when class was over, and they were all packing up to leave. “Halloween’s on Saturday. If you like scary movies, there’s a good one playing at the Century.”

“Oh!” Audrey flushed a delicate pink as she zipped up her bag. Bret slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room. Gwen shuffled off with her phone, but Kayden hovered behind his best friend like a shadow. “I don’t like anything gory, but horror’s probably my second favorite genre after rom-com.”

“If I could get you to come out with me, I’d let you pick any movie you wanted,” Mateo said and he flushed a little, too. “I guess I’m asking you out.”

Kayden dropped his notebook as Audrey blinked rapidly in surprise. “Ah…I don’t know if I can…”

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you all month,” Mateo said with a laugh. “I was afraid you guys were a couple.”

“No…” Audrey hesitated. “But I just broke up with someone. And dating for me…it’s complicated.”

“I’d settle for your number,” Mateo said. “Maybe we could talk about it.”

Audrey nodded slowly. “I don’t see the harm in that.”

Kayden watched the two exchange numbers with trepidation. He liked Mateo so much more than Mitch, but… _poor Ian._

“See you guys on Wednesday,” Mateo said, smiling at them both as he tucked his phone into his back pocket and turned away.

Kayden looked at Audrey carefully as the other boy left the room. _“Do you want to go out with him?”_ he asked in soft Korean.

 _“Does it look like it?”_ Audrey shoved her chair in. _“I turned him down.”_

_“He’s a lot nicer than Mitch…”_

_“Yeah, but how am I supposed to get out of the house for a date?”_ Audrey murmured as she started for the door. They were the last ones in the room, but they continued to speak in their secret language as they exited into the hallway. _“We aren’t even allowed to be alone in the same room together and our parents approved of our courtship.”_

Kayden thought about Ian again as they started down the hall. They were going to meet him at the Treehouse, a large food court behind the main quad, like they did every day at noon. Audrey bustled ahead, but Kayden dragged his feet and fell significantly behind. He didn’t catch up until he got to the outer door that opened to the quad.

Audrey waited impatiently by the door to the courtyard. _“What’s that look for?”_

_“I guess I’m feeling bad for my brother.”_

“Ian?” Audrey sneered.

_“I’ve been advising him on how to win you over.”_

Audrey threw her head back and laughed. _“Good luck!”_

They left the building and crossed the courtyard at a clip. Audrey led the march and Kayden stumbled after, clutching the straps on his bag as it bounced erratically against his back.

_“Audrey…wait up!”_

“Are you going to start pushing me to marry your brother, too?” Audrey asked sharply in English.

 _“No!”_ Kayden gasped. _“I wouldn’t do that to you!”_

“Then why are you helping him?” Kayden could barely keep up, he could only see the side of Audrey’s face but he saw it twist with displeasure. “I like Mateo, a total stranger, way more than I like your brother.”

 _“Please…Audrey…I’m sorry I said anything!”_ Kayden cried and Audrey whirled around and got in his face.

“I can’t stand your brother,” she snapped. “Even if I become the most famous fashion designer on the planet, he’ll still think I would have been better off studying to be a doctor. Or a scientist. He’ll never be happy with who I am. He just likes the idea of me.”

Kayden gawked at his best friend as her bottom lip began to tremble.

“I’m skipping lunch,” Audrey muttered as a tear slid down her cheek. “Tell Ian I’m having cramps.” She spun away and ran under the arcade.

“Audrey…wait…” Kayden lurched after her and tripped over a raised brick. _“Oof!”_ He fell on his belly in a dramatic display at the edge of the quad and dropped his head with a groan. “Such a klutz,” he said to himself because he was alone. Audrey was nothing but a speck in the distance.

***

Kayden ended up going to the Treehouse on his own. He bought a chicken salad with his student card, then found his brother at their regular table in the cafeteria.

Ian looked up from his stir fry. “Where’s Audrey?”

“Cramps, “Kayden muttered as he slid into the seat across from his brother. “She ran off before I could stop her.”

Ian stroked his chin in consideration. “No wonder she’s been so emotional. It’s that time of the month.”

Kayden made a face.

“I’ll send her a text,” Ian said with a nod. “I’ve got Ibuprofen in the car. Maybe that would help.”

Kayden tuned his brother out and looked down at his salad, a faint smile teasing his lips as he picked at it with his plastic fork. Audrey’s plight was a pressing concern, but Kayden was going to see Trent after this, and he was _vibrating_ with excitement. He hoped Trent kissed him as soon as he walked into the room because he was dying to feel Trent’s strong arms around him again.

Kayden knew it was a silly fantasy, but he couldn’t help himself. He was _in_ _love._

TxK

The blinds were open, and sun streamed through the glass to bask Trent’s cozy bedstead in brilliant afternoon sunlight

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

Trent pushed the big-titted girl from last night off his chest and snatched his phone from the bedside table. He checked the screen.

_Lucas._

Trent declined the call with a growl of annoyance and rolled out of bed. It was 11:30 and he had thirty minutes to get to Intro to Conflict.

“ _Mmm_ , what was that?” The girl sat up lazily. “Come back to bed. It’s early.”

Trent had picked her up at Seth’s the night before and they’d had a couple rounds of sex. She’d been a decent lay, but she had to go. “It’s half past eleven and I’m insanely late, so…”

“Crap!” The girl’s eyes widened, and she scrambled to grab her jeans. “I missed my first class!”

“I’m about to do the same.” That had been easy enough. Trent’s morning wood twitched with interest as he watched the girl search through the bedding for her bra, but he scratched his belly and started for the door. “You can see yourself out, right?”

The girl found her bra and quickly pulled it on. “How do I open the gate?”

“Drive up and hit the release,” Trent said. “You’ll figure it out.”

The girl nodded and Trent left her to her own devices and stepped across the hall to his bathroom. He pissed, hopped in the shower, soaped himself up, then took care of his erection under the water. As he pulled himself off, Kayden’s big innocent eyes materialized in the misty stall.

Kayden had been on Trent’s mind all weekend, as a matter of fact. This wasn’t the first time he’d pleasured himself to the memory of Kayden’s dreamy eyes and his thick, dick-sucking lips. He was so easy to push around, Trent must have thought of a thousand different ways of how he could use Kayden’s body for his own pleasure.

And the blush on Kayden’s sweet, little face was to die for. He was so fun to humiliate and Trent couldn’t wait to mess with him in Algebra

Trent came with a grunt and watched the ropy strings of semen slither down the drain. He got out and dried off, then poked his head into the bedroom to make sure the girl was gone, she was –he’d had girls stick around for seconds in the past – then he slipped into his closet to get dressed for the day. He chose a black V-neck, fitted jeans, and chose to go commando.

On the way out, he grabbed his bag, found an energy drink in the fridge downstairs, then checked his reflection in the hall as he picked up his keys. He gave himself a devastating smile before he stepped outside.

***

When Trent got to class, he slid into his customary seat at the back of the room to watch the door for Mitch. His professor was cleaning the chalkboard with a dusty eraser and lecture was about to begin. Trent waited several long minutes for a sign of his best friend, but when the professor began to drone at the board, Trent realized Mitch wasn’t coming.

Mitch had mentioned on Saturday he’d broken up with Audrey, but he hadn’t let that stop him from partying at Seth’s with everyone else over the weekend. He’d drank, smoked weed, and banged chicks with the rest of them last night. Nothing had been any different from usual.

Figuring Mitch was face down on Seth’s dirty couch, Trent leaned back in his chair and zoned out until the end of class. The material was so dry and uninteresting, there was no way he was going to get any coherent notes, so he didn’t even try. He was going to have to look at Mitch’s notes before the next exam because coming to class wasn’t helping.

Trent worked up an appetite while he stared boredly at the dusty chalkboard. When class was over, he walked downstairs to grab something to eat in the café. He selected a wrap from the cooler than went to stand at the end of the line to pay for his food. His phone buzzed in his back pocket while he was waiting, and he pulled it out to check. It was Lucas. Again.

_I just dropped Mitch off at the ER. I’m sorry I called you so late. It’s been a super busy morning and I missed my first two classes, but I hope you made it to yours._

Trent snickered as he typed a reply. _What’d the loser do this time?_

 _Seth called me before I could get to class. He said Mitch was puking all over the carpet and that I had to pick him up._ Lucas said, then, _He had alcohol poisoning. It was pretty obvious._

 _LOL._ Trent smirked to himself, thinking about his loser best friend getting his stomach pumped at Stanford’s local ER.

 _Are you in class right now?_ Lucas asked, changing the subject.

_Yes, nerd. I’m grabbing a turkey wrap before Algebra._

_Good choice._

Trent rolled his eyes. _How long is Mitch_ _going to be in the hospital?_

 _Probably until tomorrow,_ Lucas replied as the two girls ahead of Trent stepped out of line with their food and he was finally next. He quickly paid for the wrap with his card, then grabbed some napkins while he waited for a receipt. He checked his phone again as he strolled out of the café. _I think Mitch is more upset about Audrey than he’s letting on,_ Lucas had added.

Trent sent a shrugging emoji, then put his phone away as he left the building. He was on his way to the Math Corner, eating his wrap in big, woofing bites when he felt the phone buzz with another message.

_I’m going to Seth’s after class to see if he knows anything more about Mitch. There wasn’t much time to talk when I stopped by earlier to pick my brother up. Do you want to come with?_

Trent was about to send a thumbs up when he heard someone call his name.

“Trent!”

He paused and stuffed the last bite of turkey wrap into his mouth as he spotted Maggie rushing down the path with her hair in two French braids, bows tied at the ends. She wore another pink Chi Omega tee, beach shorts, and flawless white tennis shoes. Trent casually wadded up his food wrapper as the sorority girl caught up and slowed to a halt in front of him.

“Hey Trent.”

“Funny running into you,” Trent drawled. “What’s up?

“It’s actually purely by coincidence,” Maggie said with a laugh. “I’m on my way to World Economics and saw you walking past.”

Trent spied a garbage bin about two yards down the path. He tossed his trash overhand, so the paper fell smoothly into the bin. “Did you need something?”

Maggie smiled faintly. “I thought you might want an update on the Ivy situation.”

“Oh. Her.” Trent hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. “I almost forgot.”

“The girls say they took Ivy back to the dorms after that party, but when I came back to the house, she was waiting for me in the shadows.” Maggie sighed. “She knocked me down, punched me in the gut, then started yanking my hair, screaming ‘boyfriend stealer’ at the top of her lungs.”

Trent’s eyebrows climbed to his hairline. “For real?”

“It felt like a dream, but it was totally real.” Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. “One of the sisters heard the commotion and called for help. It took five girls to get Ivy off me.”

“What’d you guys do with her?” Trent sneered. “Send her back to the dorms?”

“We called her parents.” Maggie hugged herself. “Maybe we should have called the police, but I did intentionally sleep with her boyfriend, so my hands weren’t necessarily clean.”

Trent snickered. “Damn.”

“She’s off campus for now,” Maggie said with a sigh. “They said they’d get her psychiatric help, but I’m not sure I believe them. I have a feeling she’ll be back before too long.”

“Let’s hope not.” Trent scratched his fingers through his hair.

“I’ve got a question for you.” Maggie met Trent’s gaze with determination. “After I slept with you, you said you owed Chi Omega a favor.”

Trent tensed up. “What sort of favor?”

“We have our formals before winter break,” Maggie said. “It’s basically homecoming, if you don’t know.”

“I know what it is,” Trent scoffed. “Fuck, you’d think I’d never talked to a sorority girl before.”

Maggie curled her lip. “Well, I’d like to ask you to winter formals. As a friend, of course. The girls would love to see you there and it’d get Chi Omega a lot of good attention if you came.”

Trent sighed in resignation. “How long do I have to stay?”

“You only have to come to the dance,” Maggie said. “Three hours…max.”

“We’d better trade numbers,” Trent grumbled. “You’ll have to remind me, and I’ll probably have a million questions about what to wear.”

“Your finest tuxedo,” Maggie said with a smile. “And you’ll have to get me a corsage.”

Trent pulled out his phone for the hundredth time. “Give me your digits,” he said and he and Maggie traded numbers.

“I appreciate this,” Maggie said. “This is a huge favor.”

“You have no idea how much I hate formals,” Trent said darkly.

“Well, you have my number.” Maggie sidled closer and smiled coyly. “You should call me sometime.”

“You mean for a booty call?” Trent chuckled.

“Like I said. I’m a busy girl. I don’t have time for relationships.” Maggie fluttered her eyelashes

“I’ve got to get to class,” Trent said casually. “But maybe I’ll hit you up some time.”

“Looking forward to it,” Maggie said in a husky voice.

Trent turned with a laugh and swept down the path.

***

Trent reached the Math Corner in just a few short moments, but he was already late. Every single door down the hall was closed. “ _Shit…_ ” He still had Kayden’s homework from the other day. How was he supposed to hand it back now?

Trent stormed down the corridor and stopped in front of his classroom door to peer through the narrow window. Ethan stood at the whiteboard, lecturing to his class of jaded teenagers. Trent scanned the room until his gaze landed on Kayden in the front row. He was pinned between the wall and some blonde freshman girl Trent had never bothered to speak to and for once, his face was exposed. His dark hair was much shorter than before and styled on top and Trent smiled because he thought Kayden looked really cute.

He opened the door and strolled inside, and at once, Kayden’s eyes fell on him. His cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink when Trent stopped at the end of the aisle and crooked a finger at him.

 _“What are you doing?”_ The blonde girl hissed, but Kayden gathered his things and slid past her without a word. There were three other people in the front row, and he dropped his head and squeezed around them to get to Trent.

“Did you cut your hair for me?” Trent simpered.

Kayden nervously licked his lips. “Yes.”

A warm tendril of arousal coiled in Trent’s belly. “You sit with me now,” he said, his hazel eyes burning with intensity as Kayden plopped his books on the table and shyly met his gaze under his eyelashes.

“O-okay.”

“Sit,” Trent commanded, and Kayden fell into the seat next to his.

“Excuse me, gentleman,” Ethan drawled from the whiteboard and Trent spared him a glance. “We’re in the middle of a lesson. Is a seat change really necessary?”

“Absolutely,” Trent said. “He’s my math tutor.”

Ethan narrowed his eyes. “Is that so?”

Trent set his bag on the table and pulled out his math notebook. “I must have grabbed his homework too by mistake. I still have it with me.” He took out both his and Kayden’s homework and walked around the table to turn it in.

Ethan looked at the assignments like they were poisoned. “Kayden already turned his in.”

“I-I figured you had it,” Kayden stammered from the front row. “But I did it a second time just in case.”

“Aww, what a sweetheart.” Trent barked a laugh. “He did it twice.”

A couple people laughed, and Kayden sank into his chair so he could hide behind his books.

“Thank you, Trent.” Ethan solemnly took the homework. “You may be seated.”

Trent fell into the seat next to Kayden’s as Ethan resumed his lecture. They were starting a new chapter already and he scowled at the numbers in red ink. Coming to class was a waste of time. He never paid attention and he had no desire to learn.

With a sigh, Trent rested an elbow on the table and dropped his chin in his hand. He watched Ethan for a moment more, completely bored, when he noticed Kayden gazing at him from the corner of his eye.

Kayden worried his bottom lip with his perfect white teeth. His lips were full, incredibly soft, and Trent knew from experience that he tasted like honey. He thought about their kiss the other night as he zeroed in on Kayden’s mouth. He was woefully inexperienced, but Trent was tired of evil bitches messing with his life. He was intensely attracted to Kayden’s innocence and he wanted to dominate him again.

While Ethan started an example at the board, Trent scooted his chair closer to the table and surreptitiously opened his fly. Kayden’s heated gaze was giving him a lot of thoughts and he spread his legs to make room for his growing cock.

Kayden jumped when Trent’s big hand fell on his, then gasped when he yanked it closer and forced it down the front of his jeans. _“Ohhh!”_ He timidly curled his fingers around Trent’s fat cock. “What—?”

“ _Shhh!_ ” Trent looked pointedly at the back of Ethan’s head, then flexed his fingers around Kayden’s until he gripped him firmly. “ _Fuck…_ ” He pulled Kayden’s hand along his erection a few times, then let go with a groan. “Don’t stop.”

Kayden’s hand was timid, but eager as it played along Trent’s shaft. His arm worked rhythmically under the table as he stared guiltily at the whiteboard, his cheeks flame-red and the tip of his little, pink tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth. He moved slowly, but his shy touch had Trent pulsing with need in just a few short moments.

Trent panted under his breath as he watched the emotions play out on Kayden’s cute face. Class continued around them as his cock reached full hardness and Kayden hesitantly sped up his actions. He rubbed Trent warmly with his palm and teased the swollen cockhead with his fingertips. When he closed his little hand around the wet glans and squeezed, Trent’s breath hitched in his throat. He was sensitive there and it felt _amazing_. His balls pulled up tight to his body as Kayden worked him with care. He wanted to come, badly, and he hunched his hips into Kayden’s hand with slow, deliberate thrusts.

He didn’t last long once the need to orgasm overtook him. Trent made breathless noises that had people in the front row peeking at them, but he didn’t care. Screw Algebra. He wanted to _fuck…_ He thought about burying his cock in _Kayden’s tight ass_ and he tilted his head back with a groan.

 _“Ahem!_ ”

Trent’s eyes fluttered open to meet Ethan’s death-glare and lazily, he bared his teeth, unwilling to be intimidated by the student teacher, but Kayden was spooked, and his hand slowed to a stop. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth and worried the pink bit of flesh as he waited for a reaction.

Ethan held Kayden’s gaze for a long moment, then finally, he looked away. “If I could get everyone to turn to page 244, we’ll continue with the next example.”

Kayden squeezed Trent’s pulsing shaft one last time, then flipped his book to the indicated page. He buried his nose in the text, but Trent wasn’t staying for the rest of lecture.

“Grab your stuff,” he whispered, then zipped himself away and stood up. Kayden gawked at him in confusion, so Trent grabbed his arm and yanked him forcefully out of his seat. “Let’s _go._ ”

“Is there some sort of emergency?” Ethan snapped from the board. “Because I don’t know why else you would repeatedly interrupt my lecture.”

“Yep,” Trent said easily. “And Kayden needs a ride, so…”

“Really?” Ethan’s gaze tracked down to Trent’s fly and his nose wrinkled with disgust. The bulge in his jeans was unmistakable.

“Sorry for the interruption,” Trent drawled. “But we’ve gotta run.” He tugged on Kayden’s arm again. “Right, Kay?”

“Uh…yeah.” Kayden dropped his head as he finished packing his schoolbooks. Everyone was looking at them and he nervously pushed his chair in and slung his bag over his shoulder. “F-f-family emergency.”

Ethan furrowed his brow with disapproval, but Trent couldn’t care less. Ethan was such a fucking loser; he couldn’t stop them from walking out… Trent drew Kayden close and hustled him out of the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

“That was so embarrassing!” Kayden whined. “Ethan’s disappointed in me. I can tell!”

“Fuck that guy.” Trent pushed him hard against the wall and pressed his erection into his belly. “You should be more worried about disappointing _me._ ”

“I-I-I’ll suck your dick,” Kayden gulped. “I’ll d-do it now.”

“That’s a great idea.” Trent grinned at him. “Even better, let’s go back to my place to do it.”

“Please, Trent, I can’t leave campus,” Kayden whispered. “I’m not a-allowed!”

Trent slammed a hand against the wall. “Fuck you and your goddamn rules!”

“I’m sorry!” Kayden trembled against him. “But I’ll get in trouble if I leave! Please, Trent…”

Trent’s cock lurched with excitement and he bared his teeth in a tight grin as another idea popped into his sex-clouded brain. “Well,” he said. “Guess you’re going to suck my dick in the bathroom.”

Kayden’s eyes got big, but he didn’t protest as Trent peeled him off the wall and led him by the hand to the nearest restroom. The hallway was deserted and the tiled room they stole away to was just as empty. Trent led Kayden past a row of urinals and into one of the three stalls against the back wall. He locked the door behind them, then turned to study the other boy.

Kayden backed into the toilet, then looked up at Trent, his big, soulful eyes brimming with desire. He licked his sweet lips again and Trent caught his chin with a groan.

“I’ve been thinking about your mouth all weekend,” he said.

“Me too,” Kayden whispered.

Trent cradled his face between his large hands. “I’m going to kiss you,” he said, and Kayden nodded enthusiastically. With a smile, Trent bent to claim his lips in a passionate kiss.

Kayden stared into Trent’s eyes as his lips were skillfully plundered. He moaned and steadied himself with a hand on Trent’s hip as the kiss became frenzied and he was forced backward over the toilet. Shyly, he opened his mouth when Trent teased the soft parting with his tongue. “ _Ohhh…_ ” His little penis was rock hard against Trent’s thigh, and he moaned with a sweet delirium that made Trent’s head spin with arousal.

Trent couldn’t stand it anymore and he broke away from the kiss and shoved Kayden on the toilet. “You owe me a blow job,” he said darkly, wiping a hand across his wet mouth. “And I’m going to _fuck_ your face.”

Kayden righted himself on the toilet and trembled with a nervous anticipation as Trent unzipped himself and pushed his jeans to his knees. His dick sprang to attention and Kayden’s little tongue peeked out to wet his lips. He went cross-eyed as he followed Trent’s bobbing erection.

Trent gripped the base of his cock and guided it to Kayden’s mouth. “Open up, Baby-Kay.”

Kayden opened his mouth and moaned as Trent pushed his cockhead inside. The big member pressed his cheek out obscenely and Trent let go of himself to cradle the back of Kayden’s head instead.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Trent moaned as his cock slid into Kayden’s mouth. Kayden bobbed his head and swallowed around the shaft. He teased the sensitive underside with his tongue and Trent groaned. “ _Christ…_ ” He carded his fingers through Kayden’s soft hair. “You’re already good at deep throating.”

Kayden smiled around Trent’s cock and pushed himself to take more. His eyes watered when he triggered his gag reflex, but he took it in stride and swallowed and swallowed as he eased another two inches down his throat. He watched Trent as he sucked him, his dark, angular eyes smoldering with an incredible heat and Trent knew he wasn’t going to last long.

“We should do this every time we have class,” he said breathlessly. “Then I’ll never miss another lesson.”

“ _Mmmm._ ”

“You’re so goddamn cute.” Trent combed his fingers through Kayden’s short, silky hair. “I don’t know how you slipped under my radar for so long.”

Kayden’s cheeks pinkened adorably and he pushed himself to take the last couple inches.

“Fuck…” Trent pumped his hips to assist. His dick was almost entirely engulfed in Kayden’s hot, wet throat and he _loved_ it. Kayden was stuffed with black cock and Trent was intent on filling him with his seed, as well.

Kayden’s eyes sparkled with affectionate tears as his shiny lips glided along Trent’s shaft. His tongue felt amazing, teasing the bulging vein along the underside, and Trent lurched ever closer to orgasm.

“This is what it takes to be a whore, Baby-Kay,” he grunted, forcing the last few inches into Kayden’s throat. “You need a mouth full of cock. Every…fucking…day.”

“ _Mmmfph!!!_ ” Kayden clutched Trent’s hips as his throat was invaded.

“You’re such a good… _slut_.” Trent’s cockhead banged repeatedly into the back of Kayden’s throat and he tipped his head back and groaned into the empty room. “I think I’m gonna keep you around.”

“ _Mmm!!!_ ” Strained tears rolled down Kayden’s soft cheeks and spattered Trent’s dick.

Trent grabbed his head with both hands and fucked him with abandon. His belly flipped, and without warning, he painted Kayden’s tongue with semen. “Oh fuck!”

“ _Mmmmmmmm!_ ”

“ _Shit…_ ” Trent kept himself buried in Kayden’s spasming throat for a moment as he trembled in the aftershock. Kayden’s short nails dug into his hips, but he barely felt it over the pleasure radiating from his spent cock. When the feeling faded, he pulled out of Kayden’s mouth and tucked himself away.

Kayden gasped for air and wiped tears from his face. Shiny semen stained his plump bottom lip and Trent had an intense desire to taste his mouth again. “Hey!” Kayden whimpered when he scooped him off the toilet. “Ouch!” Trent slammed him against the metal stall and pinned him there with his feet several inches from the floor. “W-what—?”

“Shut up,” Trent growled, then forced his lips down on Kayden’s. Trent could taste himself and he plunged his tongue deep into Kayden’s honeyed mouth as his cock stirred with arousal for the umpteenth time.

Kayden was totally helpless with his feet dangling. He grabbed Trent’s broad shoulders and held on as his lips were ravaged. Trent pressed his awakening cock against Kayden’s and shyly, Kayden wrapped his legs around his hips. “Good slut,” Trent moaned into his mouth. “Hold on tight, Baby-Kay.” He slithered a hand between them and confidently palmed his erection.

“Oh!” Kayden gasped and Trent sealed his lips over his once more to shut him up. He’d never touched another guy’s dick before, and he didn’t want to think about it too much. He _wanted_ to do it though. Kayden was absolutely gorgeous, and Trent wanted to be the reason he orgasmed.

Trent cupped his little dick and rubbed the length until his little body shook with desire. In less than a minute, Kayden ripped his mouth away and smacked his head back against the metal wall with an exuberant yell. He clung to Trent for all he was worth as he filled his underwear with come.

“What the hell was that?” said a male voice from the doorway and Trent froze in alarm. Kayden gasped, then slapped a hand over his mouth when Trent leveled him with a glare.

“I think somebody’s hiding in the stall,” said another boy, laughing, and Trent set Kayden on his feet.

“Fucking great,” he huffed.

“I-I’m sorry!”

“Hello?” said the first boy, then to his friend. “Sounds like two _guys_.”

Trent zipped up, then pushed a hand through his tight curls. He looked nervously at Kayden next, but the other boy was totally hopeless. His eyes were huge, his hair mussed, and his pants were obviously stained in the front. “Come on, idiot.” He grabbed Kayden by the wrist and unlocked the stall.

Two guys stood in front of the sinks. Trent could see the judgement all over their faces, but he put his nose in the air like he wasn’t at all bothered and dragged Kayden out of the room.

They stumbled into a flood of students in the hall, all of them in a mad dash to exit the building, and Trent pulled Kayden into the masses. Nobody spared them a second glance. “We need to find a way for you to ditch your _girlfriend_ ,” Trent sneered as he tugged Kayden to the doors. “The whole damned school’s going to find out we’re screwing around if we keep hooking up in bathrooms and cars. I’ve got a house for a reason, you know.”

Kayden guiltily lowered his eyes. “Audrey said we’d have to meet in the middle of the night. Like she and Mitch were doing.”

“I’m not doing that bullshit again,” Trent growled. “And fuck that bitch. She’s jealous of you.”

“Why would she be jealous?”

“Because she just broke up with Mitch, retard,” Trent snapped as they reached the doors. He stepped through and held it open for the little Korean. “She wants you to be miserable,” he said darkly. “Like she is.”

“She isn’t miserable.” Kayden’s mouth curved into a frown. “A boy in our writing class asked her on a date today.”

Trent chuckled under his breath as he thought about Mitch, laid up in the hospital. He pulled Kayden to the edge of the walkway and let the stream of students exiting the math building breeze past for the main quad. “Either way, I’m fully expecting a blow-job after class tomorrow,” Trent murmured. “I don’t care if Audrey’s jealous. You’re my exclusive cock-whore now.” He beamed down at the other boy. “That’s a big job for a little boy like you.”

Kayden shyly met his eyes. “I-I-I have lunch after psych. Audrey won’t like it, but…I can probably convince her to lie to my brother so we can be together.”

“Wait for me outside the lecture hall tomorrow. And bring your math homework,” Trent grinned. “Then we need to meet up Wednesday before class so I can give it back to you.”

“Or I can just make you a copy in my dad’s office,” Kayden suggested.

Trent nodded. “So where is Audrey anyway _?_ ” Trent glanced at the inner quad beyond the path as a pair of pretty, dark skinned girls exited the building. They made eyes at Trent, but he turned away and tugged Kayden toward the stone table in the courtyard. “She’s going to show up any minute to drag you away, isn’t she?”

“I’m surprised she isn’t here yet,” Kayden groaned. “I mean, I n-normally meet her at front campus, but I have a feeling she’ll come looking for me.”

“Everyone’s jealous of you.” Trent made a face. “I have to email my advisor about you when I get home,” he murmured. “I’m sure Ethan’s going to tell on us after that stunt we pulled.”

Kayden blinked at him owlishly.

“He saw my erection, Kay.”

“H-he s-saw…?” Kayden’s face drained of color.

“My cock,” Trent said. “I wouldn’t doubt if Sarah tracks you down and tries to talk to you.”

“W-what?” Kayden’s face rapidly began to redden, and Trent laughed at him. “Oh… _nooo._ ”

“Relax.” Trent chuckled. “I’m the one who should be worried.”

“What am I supposed to say to her?!” Kayden whined. “I don’t want to get in trouble!”

“Then _don’t_ tell her I’m copying your homework. You’re legit helping me study.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kayden muttered unhappily. “That’ll be _easy_.”

_“Kayden!”_

The two of them turned as Audrey stepped from under the arcade and caught Trent’s gaze. She approached at a clip, her eyes blazing with fury.

“Shit,” Trent murmured. “She’s obviously not in a good mood.”

“Audrey…” Kayden started. “I just—"

“You.” Audrey stopped an arms-length from Trent’s towering form and glared up at him. “Are you trying to kidnap my best friend again?”

“Nope. I already got a blow job out of him,” Trent chuckled.

“You’re disgusting,” Audrey hissed.

“Me? Did you even glance at your best friend?”

Audrey turned to Kayden and gave him a once over. “Kayden…” Her eyes stopped at his groin area and she let out a groan of revulsion. “Are you _serious?!_ ”

Kayden guiltily crossed his legs. “I-I-I d-didn’t m-mean to!”

“Oh, leave him alone,” Trent sneered at the girl. “He couldn’t help himself. All I had to do was touch him once and he exploded.”

Audrey’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You _pig!_ ”

“Whatever.”

“Speaking of pigs…” Audrey hissed. “Where’s Mitch? I texted him before Art History let out, but he didn’t even check my message. He’s lurking around here somewhere. I know it.”

“Wrong again,” Trent smirked. “He’s in the hospital getting his stomach pumped.”

Audrey’s face fell. “What?”

“He’s got alcohol poisoning,” Trent said casually. “He partied like it was going out of style this weekend. He must have downed a whole keg and banged ten different chicks while he was at it.”

“Let’s go, Kayden!” Audrey grabbed Kayden’s hand and yanked him back to the path. A stream of rapid Korean trailed after them. The language was like a song, quick and lilting and Trent was intensely curious what they were saying.

Kayden looked over his shoulder as he was dragged away for the second time by his best friend. His gaze was filled with longing and Trent watched him go with a similar feeling of need growing inside of him.

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT_

Trent snapped back to reality as he shoved a hand into his back pocket for his phone. He answered the call with a bark. “What?”

“Uh…hey.” It was Lucas and Trent deflated a little. “Where are you? I’m parked next to your truck.”

“Still in class,” Trent said grouchily, then started down the path after Kayden. Already, he and Audrey were much further ahead, but Trent wasn’t trying to catch up anyway. He trailed them like a shadow. “Why are you waiting for me?” he hissed. “What do you want?”

“…”

“I swear to god, Luke, you better speak up!”

“We agreed to go to Seth’s, remember?” Lucas squeaked. “To talk about Mitch.”

“I didn’t agree to shit.” Trent was already nearing the main quad and he watched as Kayden and Audrey dashed across the courtyard for the Oval. “And anyway, I’m not in the mood.”

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked. “You seemed happy enough an hour ago.”

“Fuck you,” Trent growled. “I’m never happy.”

“Just…come to Seth’s with me,” Lucas said in a soothing voice. “We can talk on the ride over.”

“I don’t want to talk _,_ ” Trent growled as Kayden and Audrey slipped under the main archway and down the stairs. “I want to _fuck_.”

“Well, if you’re looking to get laid, Seth’s house would be the place.”

“Screw this,” Trent muttered. Screw Kayden and his _restrictions_. “See you in a minute, faggot,” he snapped into his phone, then ended the call and stashed it in his pocket. Trent was a free agent. He didn’t need a relationship, or even familiarity, to have sex. He’d pick up another one-night-stand at Seth’s place and have her gone by tomorrow…so he could fuck with Kayden again in class.

Trent strode purposefully for the west gateway and began to jog when he crossed under the stone archway. He ran hard for the library, blowing past a group of girls in cheerleading outfits, and took the shortcut through the grass when he reached the hill above the parking lot.

Lucas’s white Porsche was in the space next to Trent’s truck. Trent glanced longingly at his Raptor but hopped in Lucas’s sports car without pause.

Soft classical music played in the background, but Lucas turned the radio down before he started the engine. “How was algebra?”

“I don’t know,” Trent grunted. “I left before it’d really started.”

Lucas quirked an eyebrow, then buckled his seatbelt. “You should have stuck it out. You came. You might as well have gotten points for attendance.”

Trent slouched in his seat. “Attendance points aren’t going to save me.”

“They’ll certainly help,” Lucas said brightly. “And buckle your seatbelt please.”

Trent grabbed his belt with a huff and strapped himself in.

“What are we going to do about your grades?” Lucas asked as he smoothly backed out of his parking space. “You’re going to get kicked out if you don’t do better on finals.”

Trent smiled wickedly. “I didn’t tell you yet, did I?”

“Tell me what?”

“I got a tutor the other day,” Trent said slowly. “A cute, little freshman.”

“A freshman?” Lucas stopped at the street and looked both ways. “From the library?”

“We have algebra together,” Trent said. “It’s a small world. I noticed him making eyes at me the other day, then realized he was Audrey’s best friend.”

“Making eyes at you?” Lucas pursed his lips, then pulled into traffic. “You aren’t taking advantage of him, are you?”

“Of course I am,” Trent laughed. “That’s what I do best.”

“I thought you were done with cheating.”

Trent shrugged.

“Big Buck’s serious about your grades,” Lucas said, and Trent rolled his eyes and turned to gaze out the window. “We all know you’ll be great in sports management, but you’re actually going to have to work to get the job.”

“Shut up!” Trent yelled, red spots of color appearing high on his cheeks. “I am working for it!”

Lucas gave him a look. “Maybe you’re going to class, but are you paying attention? Are you taking notes? Are you turning in homework?”

“No, no, and no,” Trent spat. “I don’t _need_ to pay attention. I won’t need to know how to solve for X when I’m a sports agent! These classes are a waste of time!”

Lucas slowly shook his head. “That isn’t true.”

“Yes it is!”

“So you’re going to cheat your way through life?” Lucas stopped at the light, then turned left onto Woodland Ave. “You’re okay with that?”

“Yes,” Trent hissed. “And I guess I’ll have to buy more tests before finals, but I’ll get my grades up. I’m going to get my degree, goddamnit.”

Lucas was silent, but the look on his face wasn’t approval.

“I need to get away from Chase,” Trent’s said darkly. “I’m sick of living off that abusive bastard.”

Lucas’s fingers flexed on the steering wheel. “Have you talked to your mother recently?”

“Briefly. On the phone before midterms.”

“How’s she doing?”

“Who knows,” Trent sneered. “She called after noon and it sounded like she was already sloshed.”

“Mmm.”

“I’d better email my advisor about Kayden before I forget.” Trent pulled his phone out again and brought up the Gmail app as Lucas made a right onto Oak Court. They were almost to Seth’s now.

“Kayden?”

“That’s the freshman,” Trent murmured, then fell quiet as he typed up a message to Sarah Windsor.

> _Hey. I found a tutor the other day. His name’s Kayden. I didn’t catch his last name, but he’s a freshman, and we have psych and algebra together. He says he can help me with my other subjects, too, so it’s really convenient._
> 
> _Trent_

Trent hit send as Lucas parked outside Seth’s house. “I pocketed Mitch’s phone by mistake when I was loading him in the car,” he said as he cut the engine. “After this, I’m going to run to the hospital so I can give it back.”

“What are we doing here again?” Trent glared at Seth’s sleepy house.

Lucas sighed. “I’m just trying to figure out what happened last night.”

“Beats me,” Trent murmured. “I got home with Miss Titties before ten.”

“You were actually the first one to leave,” Lucas said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. “Vince and I were looking high and low for you before we realized you were gone. It was so unlike you.”

“I wasn’t in the mood to socialize,” Trent grunted, then tossed his bag in the backseat and got out as well. “I bounced as soon as I found someone to fuck.”

“You’re just like my brother,” Lucas said with an affectionate smile. He stepped over the curb, then held the gate open for Trent. “I don’t think either of you can make it through the day without some sort of intercourse.”

“Yeah, but I’m sick to death of chicks and their drama,” Trent growled, then shoved past Lucas and approached the covered porch. “After that shit with Ivy, I just want to lie low. I don’t want another crazy girlfriend.”

“Mitch said she made a hell of a scene the other night,” Lucas said, pressing his lips together to hide his smile. “What happened with her?”

“The sorority girls took care of her for me.” Trent hopped up on the porch and knocked briskly at the door. “They called her _parents._ ”

“Oooh.”

“Now I have to attend their winter formal as a favor,” Trent sneered.

“You hate formals.”

Trent grumpily crossed his arms as the door flew open.

“Hey!” Seth said cheerfully, stepping aside to welcome them in. “I wasn’t expecting you guys today. What’s up?”

“I don’t know what Luke wants.” Trent brushed past the bathrobed stoner and started for the living room. “But I came to get laid.”

Seth blinked in surprise. “I guess I’d better call some girls over.”

The TV over the mantle was playing a sitcom. It was muted and Trent threw himself back on the couch with a sigh. “Got anything to drink?”

“Uh…yes?”

“ _Trent,_ ” Lucas chided, then to Seth, “I’m sorry. We should have called first.” He glided into the room and sat primly on the loveseat. “I just wanted to talk. We really didn’t get a chance this morning.

“Right. There was a lot of puking going on when you stopped by.” Seth took the seat beside Trent and smiled at him serenely. “And FYI, you’re sitting in the danger zone. Mitch projectile vomited all over this couch.”

“Ugh!” Trent scooted onto the middle seat, closer to Seth, and looked down but the couch was its usual lackluster brown. There were no noticeable stains.

“I Lysol-ed everything, of course,” Seth said off-handedly.

“Fuck you,” Trent scowled, moving back to his original space. “This entire living room looks like somebody puked on it.”

“Wow,” Seth snorted. “Thanks a lot.”

“What happened to Mitch after we left?” Lucas asked, giving Trent an admonishing look in the same breath. “He was still chasing those twins when I saw him last. I felt bad abandoning him, but I had to get home. I have early classes on Monday.”

“I wasn’t keeping tabs or anything, but I know he bagged both of them.” Seth crossed a bare leg over his knee. It was hairless. Trent knew he shaved; the stoner was always showing his legs, but Trent had never noticed how slim and attractive they were. “The three of them hogged the guest room for over an hour,” Seth said merrily.

Lucas tisked.

“A threesome?” Trent drawled, subtly checking out Seth’s bouncing leg. “Sounds like a blast.”

“I ran into him again when I was going up to bed,” Seth said. “He was in the bathroom, screaming at someone over the phone.”

“Audrey…” Lucas murmured.

“I figured as much.” Seth nodded. “I didn’t want to interrupt, so I pissed in a beer bottle in my room, then hit the hay.”

“And what happened this morning?” Lucas asked gravely.

“He must have gotten laid a second time after I went to bed,” Seth chuckled as his navy-blue slipper slid from his heel. “When I came down for coffee, he was naked on the couch with a fat chick.”

“Jesus.” Lucas shook his head. “I hope he’s being safe.”

“There wasn’t anything safe about what I saw.” Seth shuddered. “I was adding creamer to my cup when I heard this horrible splatter, then a bunch of squealing.” He uncrossed his slender legs and slid back into his slippers. “Mitch was puking all over the girl, the couch, and the carpet. It was a horror show.”

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m so sorry, Seth. I didn’t even ask if you needed help.”

“You had your hands full with Mitch,” Seth laughed. “And it wasn’t too bad. The girl stayed behind to get a shower. I gave her a gram of Dro to help me clean up.”

Trent glanced around. “Besides the lack of beer cans, it looks the same.”

“You should have seen the place this morning.” Seth winked at him. “It’s a huge improvement.”

“How about that drink?” Trent drawled. Seth winked at him all the time, but today it felt different for some reason. “I’m thirsty.”

“Coming right up!” Seth stood with a laugh and shuffled into the other room.

“So rude…” Lucas muttered, pursing his lips in disapproval.

“I asked for a drink. How was that rude?” Trent sneered at the other boy. “Leave me alone, loser. I’m trying to relax.”

“Poor baby.” Seth returned with a tall bottle of vodka and a set of shot glasses. “Do you got the Monday Blues?”

“More like Monday blue balls,” Trent muttered unhappily.

Seth set three glasses on the edge of the coffee table and quickly filled them with vodka. “I saw you go home with that busty brunette last night,” he said, then selected a shot and tossed it back. “She wasn’t any good?”

“She was alright, I guess.” Trent took a shot glass, too.

“Didn’t she hit the spot?” Seth waggled his eyebrows. “Are you looking for something in particular?”

Trent shrugged, then swallowed his vodka.

“He was in a bad mood leaving class…” Lucas ignored the glass meant for him and studied Trent’s expression with interest. “Wait, that freshman you mentioned. The one making eyes at you.”

“Did I say that?” Trent looked away.

“You did.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Seth raised his eyebrows.

“Nothing’s going on,” Trent muttered, then grabbed the vodka and poured himself another shot. “I had to get a tutor for math class and he’s this pathetic little freshman. Really cute and helpless looking.” He drank his second shot with relish. “He’s such a wimp, he’s just letting me copy his homework.”

“That’s good, right?” Seth asked. “You need to improve your grades, so…”

“I’m more curious why he keep calling this guy ‘cute’,” Lucas said and Seth’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“So what?” Trent sneered. “He’s cute. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you refer to another guy like that.”

Trent poured himself another shot.

“Oh my god.” Lucas’s eyes widened dramatically. “You’re fucking him, aren’t you?”

“No I’m not!” Trent spat, but he could feel his cheeks getting red.

“Holy shit!” Seth cried. “Trent’s fucking another guy!”

“I just said I wasn’t,” Trent growled, then downed his third shot in quick succession. “Fuck…”

“Then why are you blushing?” Seth asked coyly. “What are you so embarrassed about?”

“I’m not fucking him…” Trent murmured. “Not yet anyway.”

“God lord.” Lucas’s face went pale with shock. “I figured you were torturing the kid for his help. What are getting up to, Trent?”

“I’m taking advantage of the situation.” Trent rested his empty glass on his knee. “He’s falling in love with me and I’m getting my dick sucked.”

“I thought you just said you wanted to lie low!” Lucas gaped in total shock.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Trent grumbled. “He’s too much of a bitch to stalk me or blackmail me into some bullshit relationship.”

“But he’s falling in love with you,” Lucas pointed out. “You’re leading him on.”

Trent shrugged. “And?”

“Does my brother know?”

“He knows Kayden’s my tutor,” Trent said. “But that’s all.”

“Are you going to switch teams?” Seth asked excitedly.

“Fuck no,” Trent laughed. “I’m just getting my rocks off.”

“I could get your rocks off, too.” Seth batted his eyelashes. “Probably better than some freshman.”

“Fuck off _,_ ” Trent laughed. “I’m not fucking _you._ ”

“Aww! Why not?”

Trent sighed. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You’ve bedded hundreds of girls since I’ve known you, but this is the first time you’ve ever mentioned another boy.” Lucas’s frown deepened. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“I don’t care if you believe me or not.” Trent snapped. “I don’t want anybody else to find out either, so keep it quiet.”

“Wow. I feel so privileged!” Seth clapped his hands together. “I’m in Trent’s inner circle!”

“You’re not allowed to tell anybody either,” Trent hissed at him. “Keep your mouth shut.”

Seth made a show out of zipping his lips.

“Are you going to call some girls over or what?” Trent snatched Lucas’s untouched glass from the table and sucked it down. “I’m sick of talking to you losers.”

“My phone’s charging upstairs.” Seth bounced off the couch. “Lemme go grab it.”

Trent watched the stoner slip from the room, then poured himself another shot. He was going to finish the whole bottle on his own at this rate.

Lucas studied Trent in the silence, his lips downturned.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Trent sneered.

“I just can’t believe this.” Lucas shook his head. “I’m trying to picture it, but I can’t.”

“Then quit trying.” Trent rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re thinking about me having sex anyway.”

Seth breezed back into the room and Lucas looked away. “Before I call anybody, Trent, I want you to try something.” Seth sat right beside him and opened his hand. There were two baby-blue pills in his palm. “They’re uppers. They’ll make you feel really nice.”

“I think that’s my cue to leave.” Lucas stood up and fastidiously straightened his khakis. “I still have to get to the hospital before visiting hours are over.”

“Have fun,” Trent said, then selected one of the blue pills and popped it in his mouth.

Lucas held up a hand in farewell, then stepped quickly from the room. The front door slammed behind him and Trent glared after the blond.

“So rude,” he muttered.

“He’s got a crush on you. I can tell,” Seth said, grinning. “He’s jealous,”

Trent flicked him off.

“You’re the sexiest guy on campus.” Seth took the last pill, then shifted until his naked thigh touched Trent’s. “I’ve got a thing for you, too, you know. I’m a little jealous you slept with your tutor before me, but I’ll take sloppy seconds.”

“I bet,” Trent snorted. “But I already told you. I’m not fucking you.”

“You don’t have to fuck me to get off,” Seth said casually. “I’m _very_ good with my mouth.”

Trent hesitated, but they were alone, and Seth _was_ looking oddly appealing. His robe had hiked up his legs and his smooth thighs were on display. Trent’s cock started to get chubby from the inappropriateness. “I don’t know why I’d let you,” he said slowly. “I mean, you’ve been hounding me about it for the last year.”

“I wouldn’t tell anybody.” Seth’s brown eyes shone with exuberance. “It’d be our little secret.”

Trent felt his resolve crumble. “Maybe just this once.”

“You’re going to love this. Promise.” Seth slithered to the floor and knelt at Trent’s feet. “I’ve been waiting to do this forever. God, Trent, you’re so _incredibly_ sexy.”

“And you’re a dirty whore,” Trent grumbled as he nervously unzipped his fly, then, with a deep sigh of resignation, he pulled out his cock. “Well, here it is. Have at it, slut.”

“Nice.” Seth’s gaze was appreciative. He licked his lips. “I don’t know what convinced you to get boy-curious, but I definitely approve.”

“Come on,” Trent grunted. “Let’s get this over with.”

Seth gripped Trent’s shaft and sucked him into his mouth. He concentrated on the head, swirling his agile tongue around and around the sensitive glans.

Trent watched with half-lidded eyes as Seth pleasured him with his lips and his tongue. Seth’s dark eyes reminded him of Kayden, but the face was off, and he brushed his bedraggled hair into his face so he could hide his features.

The blow job was superb, but it took a moment for Trent’s cock to reach its full length. He had a lot of reservations about what was currently happening, but when his cockhead bumped into the back of Seth’s throat a warm bubble of excitement grew inside Trent. It must have been the pill. His head was light, and his body tingled with electricity. He relaxed completely and leaned his head back on the cushions as Seth took care of him.

In the back of his inebriated mind, he imagined Kayden was blowing him. The beautiful Korean squirmed between his thighs as he struggled to accept the full length of Trent’s erection. He had tears in his eyes, but he was enjoying every minute of it just the same.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Trent grabbed the back of Kayden’s head and forced him all the way down, then Seth grunted, and swallowed with a practiced ease and the image was shattered.

Seth breathed loudly through his nose as he bobbed his head repeatedly. He had absolutely no trouble deep throating the enormous member and Trent’s brow furrowed with distaste as he wondered how many times he’d gone down on other guys. Seth was a dirty, _nasty_ whore.

Trent fisted his fingers in Seth’s dirty hair and vigorously fucked his mouth. He just wanted it to end, and the quickest way was for Trent to come. He battered the back of Seth’s throat until he reached an unsatisfactory orgasm. It was forced and Trent’s balls tingled unpleasantly in the aftermath.

Seth sat back with a grin on his face. “How’d that compare to the freshman?” He used the lapel of his robe to dab his thin lips and Trent didn’t like them. They weren’t luscious like Kayden’s were.

“It was fine,” he grumbled. “But I’m ready for pussy now.”

Seth pouted. “For real?”

“Do you think I’m lying?” Trent growled. “For real. I’m not playing. Call some girls.”

Seth moved back to the couch. “I could call those sorority girls down the street.”

“Do it,” Trent said. “An order a pizza. I’m starving.”

Seth pulled up his contact list as Trent gazed at his muted TV. It looked like a soap opera. _Gay._


	5. Chapter Five – Tues: Kayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!!

Kayden shuffled into McCullough Hall with his head down and his hands hidden in his sleeves. He’d emailed Dr. Tierney the night before about Jacob, under Audrey’s instructions, and she’d assured him he’d get a new lab partner in class today.

Kayden made a right for his chemistry lab and dragged his feet all the way. Even with the promise of a seat change, he was nervous. Jacob was going to be upset and Kayden wanted to avoid him completely.

When he reached the classroom, Jacob was seated at their usual table. Their eyes met and Kayden dropped his gaze and darted for the teacher’s desk. “Dr. Tierney…”

“Kayden.” Dr Tierney moved a stack of papers into her lecture bag. “I already found you a new lab partner. I talked to Duncan just a moment ago.”

“Duncan?”

“He’s seated across the aisle from your original place,” said the professor, clearing her desk of the remaining papers and writing implements. “He and his current lab partner are struggling with the material and I presented the seating change as an opportunity to better their grades.”

Kayden looked over his shoulder at the frat boy across from Jacob. Duncan was baby-faced, and dark- haired with a backwards cap. Kayden remembered him from last week, when he’d made faces at him and Jacob holding hands.

“Duncan’s partner, Billy, is going to take your place with Jacob,” Dr. Tierney said distractedly. “I’ll catch him when he comes in the door.”

Kayden worried his lip. “T-thank you.”

“Of course.” Dr. Tierney finished clearing her desk and steepled her hands before her. “I wouldn’t want your grades to suffer because of a lovers spat.”

Kayden’s face turned bright red.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to come to me for help.”

“Yeah…”

“And I didn’t mention to Duncan that you’d broken up with Jacob,” Dr. Tierney said sympathetically. “I wanted to protect your privacy.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“We’ve got a difficult lab today. I hope you had a chance to review chapter six over the weekend.”

“I did,” Kayden murmured, then stepped away from the desk. “Thank you, Dr. Tierney.”

“No worries,” the professor winked.

Kayden risked a glance at Jacob as he took halting steps to the new table. Jacob followed him with his smart green eyes and Kayden quickly looked away. Duncan was seated closest to Jacob and when Kayden took his seat, Duncan was between them.

“Hello,” Kayden said shyly, setting his bag on the floor beside him. “I’m Kayden.”

“I know who you are,” Duncan said. “I’m not blind. You sat across the aisle for the past two months.”

“S-s-sorry—”

“Tierney says working with you will help my grade, so I agreed to it,” Duncan said bitterly. “But I know it’s for some stupid, _gay_ reason, so I don’t want to talk outside of lab.”

Kayden’s cheeks got hot. “Alright…”

“I read chapter six twice this weekend.” Duncan moodily opened his chemistry book. “And I already started on part one of the assignment.”

Kayden got his book out and hurried to find the right page. “Could I s-see at what you wrote down?”

Duncan gave him a loaded look, then slid his notebook across the table.

They were studying LeChatelier’s Principle and they would be testing reactions with colored products. Kayden read through Duncan’s explanation of the procedure.

“This is correct, but you should add something about equilibrium.” 

Duncan took his notebook back. “What do you mean?”

“We’ll have to write the chemical equations for the reactions we observe today,” Kayden said. “When the forward and reverse reactions proceed at equal rates, then they’ve reached equilibrium, and we’ll show that using a double headed arrow.”

Duncan jotted that down.

Billy, a black guy in a Kappa Kappa shirt, walked into the room and spotted Kayden in his seat. He frowned, then started for the table, but Dr. Tierney got up to intervene before he could get past her desk.

“Billy’s a waste of space,” Duncan said under his breath. “He’s always dicking around with the measurements and arguing with me over formulas, like he knows what he’s talking about. Jacob’s got his hands full.”

Kayden glanced in Jacob’s direction again. There was a scowl on his face as he assessed his new lab partner and Kayden felt extremely uncomfortable.

“I don’t get it.” Duncan leaned back in his chair and played with his cap. “Why’d you switch partners? I thought you and Jacob were hooking up.”

“No!” Kayden gasped. “Why would you think that?!”

“I saw you guys holding hands the other day,” Duncan sneered.

“I didn’t want to do that,” Kayden said, his cheeks filling with color. “He grabbed my hand and wouldn’t let me go!”

Duncan snorted. “Jacob’s really pushy, isn’t he?”

Kayden nodded. “He’s been pushing me to date him since he found out I’m g-gay.”

“So you _are_ gay,” Duncan murmured. “Wait, I’m confused. So, why don’t you like Jacob?”

“Because I like someone else!” Kayden hissed. “I turned Jacob down and he won’t take no for an answer. He keeps grabbing me and trying to pressure me to go out with him!”

“That sounds like Jacob alright,” Duncan laughed.

Kayden wanted to ask what he was talking about, but Billy had finished his whispered conversation with Dr. Tierney, and he found a seat beside Jacob. Neither of them looked especially happy about the change in seating, but Jacob was the most affected. He angrily pushed a hand through his hair, then slouched dejectedly over his book.

“Alright class let’s briefly go over today’s lab,” Dr. Tierney called out and the conversations around the room began to die down.

Kayden realized someone would have to collect their equipment as she spoke and he glanced at Jacob again.

Jacob had his head in his book and Kayden was able to study the side of his face. Jacob was certainly handsome, but he was also creepy, and Kayden was determined to avoid another uncomfortable conversation. “Well, let’s get started everyone,” Dr. Tierney said cheerfully, and Kayden snapped out of his daze as his classmates filtered into the back corner for supplies.

He began to panic, and then Jacob stood across the aisle and turned for the supply cabinet. He met Kayden’s eyes as he walked between the tables and Kayden slipped down in his seat and out of sight.

“I’ll take the awkward silence as a ‘you get the supplies, Duncan’,” Duncan sneered, pushing his chair back with a grunt. “My girlfriend does that shit to me, too.”

Kayden watched the other boy stomp into the aisle. Then, shakily, he leaned over his notebook to draw up his data chart for the lesson. He kept his head down until Duncan returned with solutions in vials and dual pairs of safety supplies.

“I’m s-sorry I’m so out of it.” Kayden pushed his sleeves back, then put on a pair of the gloves. “Thanks for getting the supplies.”

“It’s fine.” Duncan turned his cap backward again, then put on some goggles. “You’re trying to avoid Jacob. I get it. He makes you uncomfortable, right?”

Kayden nodded.

Duncan smirked as he pulled on his gloves. “So what’s the first step?”

Kayden quickly looked down at his text. “The book says we take 25ml of the acetic acid solution and add three drops of methyl red indicator.”

Duncan pulled an empty flask in front of him and added the acid solution, then three drops of red methyl. “Now what?”

“Now swirl it together,” Kayden instructed. “Gently.”

Duncan swirled the solution together with gentle motions and it turned a bright yellow. “Why’d it turn yellow? What does that mean?”

“It means the acetic acid is in its unionized form,” Kayden murmured. “That’s the answer for part two.”

Duncan bent over his notebook to write and Kayden hurried to follow his example, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Duncan’s comment about Jacob. “Did he come on to you, too?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Jake?” Duncan laughed. “Yeah. He came on to me. A bunch of times.”

Kayden blinked at him owlishly. “When?”

“We met during rush week. So, like, it’s been happening since the second week of school.” Duncan gestured to the flask in front of him. “What’s the next step?”

“We need to weigh out one gram of the sodium acetate into a 150-mL beaker,” Kayden said, frowning. “Then we add it to the solution.”

Duncan nodded and pushed his notebook away to get the reagent bottle. “When I met Jacob, I was with my girlfriend. She was in a two piece and I was super proud of her and showing her off.” He poured the sodium acetate to the beaker with a grim look on his face. “He got between us somehow and pulled me away to talk about the fraternity.” Carefully, Duncan added the reagent to the flask of solution and swirled it around. “I was drunk and rambling about the brotherhood when he kissed me full on the lips.”

Kayden gazed at the other boy in amazement as the solution turned a red violet. “He never tried to kiss me.”

“Consider yourself lucky,” Duncan cringed. “I’m not gay or anything, but he wasn’t a very good kisser.”

Kayden smiled faintly, thinking about Trent’s lovely kisses.

“Anyway, I had the brothers kick him out of the house, but he’s been following me around ever since, staring at me and shit. It’s why I was sticking with Billy. I was afraid Jacob would try to sit with me if I moved.”

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Kayden shook his head. “He’s been after _me_ since the beginning of the year.”

“He must go after more than one victim at a time,” Duncan said. “It was kind of a relief to see him making conversation with you, but I just hate seeing him smile.” He shivered dramatically. “He’s such a _creep._ ”

Kayden glanced across the aisle again. Jacob watched them over his yellowish solution, his green eyes narrowed, and Kayden quickly averted his gaze.

Kayden and Duncan managed to finish lab ten minutes early.

“Dr. Tierney was right,” Duncan laughed as he tore the assignment from his notebook. “I’ve never finished early before. This is great.”

“Me neither. Kayden smiled faintly. “I was having a hard time concentrating on my work. Jacob always distracts me.”

“Well, I won’t distract you,” Duncan said cheerfully. “I just want to get out of here. I’m supposed to meet my girlfriend in the quad after this.”

Kayden closed his book and set his completed lab assignment on top. “I’m meeting somebody, too.”

“Good for you.” Duncan took Kayden’s assignment with a flourish. “And thanks for everything, Kayden. I’ll turn it in for you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kayden said awkwardly.

“See you Thursday.

Kayden finished packing his things as Duncan swept down the aisle. When Kayden raised his head, Jacob met his eyes from across the room and his heart did a backflip.

Jacob and Billy were still writing up their lab. There were a couple other tables finishing up and packing their things like Kayden was, but others were struggling with the math on the last few questions.

Kayden pulled his bag over his shoulder and stepped into the aisle. He passed Duncan and Dr. Tierney on the way out, chatting over their completed assignments, then ducked his head and shuffled out the door. He took the hallways quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he exited the building. The sunshine was warm, and the sound of birds was pleasant. Cypress Hall was in the distance and Kayden’s heart swelled as he thought about Trent.

The night before, after the email, Kayden had begged Audrey to help him skip lunch today. She wasn’t pleased with his choice in boys, but she’d grudgingly agreed, and they’d brewed up an excuse. Kayden was going to the library to photocopy first level Korean lessons for Emma.

 _“Your brother will be so excited to have me alone, I doubt he’ll ask too many questions,”_ Audrey had sneered. _“Don’t worry. I won’t have any problems.”_

Kayden slowed to a crawl as he approached the psych building. Audrey had nagged him about Trent all the way to the car yesterday. It’d continued when she’d come over to study and started up again that morning on the walk to class. For once, Kayden wasn’t looking forward to seeing his friend.

He wanted _Trent._ Gorgeous, powerful Trent…

Kayden stopped dead in the middle of the path. Cypress Hall was before him, a tall, brick building covered in ivy and he hesitated. There was a shaded study nook off the main esplanade, and he dashed off the path to hide. The paved pavilion had a pair of stone tables in the middle and was surrounded by tall beach grasses. Kayden sat on the edge of the nearest table and peered through the grass, nervously wringing his hands as he waited for Trent to appear.

Before too long, Audrey bustled up to the building from the opposite direction and paused to glance at her phone. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, scowled, then ducked into the building with her shoulders squared.

Kayden let out a sigh of relief. He knew he’d just missed another lecture.

“Hey.”

 _“Ya!”_ Kayden jumped and slid off the table in a jumble of limbs.

Trent stopped over him. “What are you doing down there?” He smiled serenely.

“T-T-Trent!” Kayden scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off. “I w-was waiting for y-you!”

“I figured you’d wait in the building,” Trent drawled, then his smile turned evil. “But this is even better.”

Kayden blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Let’s go.” Trent snatched his forearm and tugged.

“But…lecture’s that way!” Kayden stumbled after him, but they were going in the wrong direction. He looked over his shoulder at Cypress Hall. “Audrey will kill me if I miss class!”

“We’ve got more important things to take care of,” Trent snapped. “She’ll get over it.”

“Are we going to your house?” Kayden whimpered.

“ _Yes._ ”

Kayden’s whole body flushed with a nervous excitement and he let himself be pulled away from the safety of Audrey and the psych building. Trent veered off the esplanade when they neared the library and yanked him toward the parking lot below. Kayden stumbled in the grass a few times, but Trent pulled him along effortlessly with a single hand.

Trent’s big black truck was parked facing the library. It was in almost the exact same place from Friday night when they’d stopped to make out and Trent unlocked the doors with the remote, then pushed Kayden toward the passenger side. “Get in,” he said, and Kayden scrambled to climb in the cab while Trent hopped behind the wheel and started the engine.

Kayden got situated in the wide, leather seat, then checked the time on the dashboard. It was almost eleven. “I have to be back on campus by two. T-that’s when my ethics class ends and Audrey and I…” he trailed off. “ _Aya,_ I’m going to miss _two_ classes.”

“Maybe you’re missing class, but you’ll learn a hell of a lot more at my place.” Trent shifted into reverse and pulled smoothly from his parking space. “I’ve had my dick down your throat twice now,” he murmured. “I’m dying to get you naked. I’m ready to see what I’m working with.”

Kayden’s eyes got big. He’d never been naked in front of anyone before and the mere idea was beyond terrifying.

“Everyone’s in class.” Trent halted before the street and checked absently for traffic. “We’ll have the house to ourselves. Nobody will mess with us.”

“Are you going to f-f-fuck me?” Kayden stuttered.

“That could be arranged.” Trent gave him a sidelong look and Kayden gasped. “But I’m not sure you’re ready for something like that.” He smiled faintly, then leaned over the armrest and got close. “Don’t worry, Baby-Kay. We’ll work up to it. I’ll have your ass stretched around my dick in no time.” He cradled the back of Kayden’s head in one large hand and Kayden whimpered as his lips were captured in a passionate kiss. Trent’s tongue ghosted along his soft, bottom lip and then he tore away with a laugh. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned the radio up. He jumped in and sang along with the explicit rap lyrics, then made a hard left onto the street.

Kayden watched Trent with an adoring gaze, his cheeks pink, and his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what was going to happen once they were alone, but he didn’t care. He would do anything Trent asked. He loved him _so much_.

They zipped down the city streets and made another left onto a shaded side road. Kayden recognized it from last week when they’d raced to Trent’s house with Mitch and Audrey on their tail.

Trent was speeding again, and the scenery flashed past in a green blur. Kayden looked out the window at the rolling hills. They weren’t on campus anymore. There were no stores or houses. They were in the middle of nowhere.

“That’s my place there.” Trent nodded ahead and Kayden looked out the windshield.

In the distance, a large, wooden house sat on a hill. There was a long driveway behind a gate and as they raced closer, Trent reached for a remote clipped to the mirror and it lurched open.

Trent rolled into the driveway and the gate shut behind them. Kayden gazed up at the sprawling home as they pulled to a stop in front of the three-car garage. It was gorgeous. The lawn and surrounding foliage were expertly kept. There was a large patio in the back with a pool. The windows gleamed in the sun. Everything was perfect. “Come on.” Trent cut the engine and hopped out. “Leave your shit.”

Kayden hesitated, then dropped his backpack. He struggled out of the cab and hurried to catch up with the older boy.

When he opened the door, Trent stepped through first and tossed his keys on the side table and his bag by the door. “Take your shoes off,” he said, and Kayden shyly took his shoes off on the mat. He looked around timidly as Trent kicked his off under the table. The front hall had a wide expanse of marble flooring. There was expensive artwork on the walls and a large set of stairs to the second floor. “My rooms upstairs,” Trent said when he was finished, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I guess we should head up there first.”

Kayden looked curiously across the marbled hall and into the living room. “Okay…”

“I don’t know why, but I’m kinda nervous,” Trent laughed, and Kayden shyly met his eyes. “Well, let’s go up to my room. We’ll figure it out from there.”

Kayden watched as Trent started across the room. He was nervous, too, but he took a deep breath and followed him upstairs. The front hall was open from the second-floor landing and Kayden stopped at the top to admire the diamond patterns on the gleaming floor below.

“Hurry up,” Trent barked, and Kayden spun around to see he was at the end of the hall. He ran after him; afraid he’d get lost in the huge house. Trent waited with a smirk on his handsome face. “Go on,” he said with a nod toward the bedroom when Kayden stopped before him. “Stand by the bed.”

Kayden scurried into Trent’s domain and nervously looked around. The bedroom was spacious, with a large bed on the entry wall and big floor to ceiling windows against the opposite one. There was a balcony that looked out onto the backyard, a desk across from the bed, and a white set of dressers beside it.

Trent shut and locked the door behind them, then turned to assess Kayden with his head raised. Kayden worried his bottom lip as Trent studied him with heavy-lidded, amber eyes. He smiled slowly and the faint scar through his brow pulled into a straight line. “Take your clothes off,” he said at last and Kayden flushed beet red in response.

“M-my clothes?”

“I said I wanted to see you naked.” Trent said. “It’s only fair. You’ve seen my cock more than once.”

Kayden fidgeted with the edge of his sweatshirt. “Right _here?_ ” he asked. “In the middle of the room?”

“What better place than next to the bed,” Trent drawled, and Kayden looked away. He swallowed down his nerves, then quickly, before he lost his resolve, yanked the shirt over his head. Trent chuckled as he bared his upper body and his dark hair got mussed in the process.

Kayden anxiously smoothed his hair down, then realized his nipples were puckering in the cool, conditioned air, and he wrapped his slender arms around his naked body. “ _Oooh._ ”

Trent stepped closer and pulled Kayden’s arms away with a gentle hand. “Let me help you,” he whispered, then slid his hand down Kayden’s naked chest and rested it over his groin. The little Korean’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan and Trent tugged his zipper down and pushed his jeans to the floor. “Now step out of them before you trip.”

Kayden lifted his feet and let Trent pull his jeans away. He didn’t want to trip, but he was even more exposed this way and he whimpered helplessly as he was left standing in nothing but his tighty-whiteys.

“Fuck,” Trent murmured, and Kayden cautiously opened his eyes. Trent greedily looked him up and down. “Turn around,” he growled, and Kayden jerked like a puppet on strings and presented his backside for Trent’s inspection. He chuckled darkly. “Are you trying to hide your fat butt? Is that why you’re always wearing those baggy clothes?”

Kayden looked nervously over his shoulder. “What?”

“You’ve got a thick ass.” Trent grabbed Kayden’s right butt cheek and pinched him sharply. “It’s really cute.”

“That _hurts_ ,” Kayden whined.

“Take your panties down,” Trent growled, and Kayden trembled at the deep, animalistic sound. “Let’s go, Baby-Kay.” He smacked Kayden hard on the butt, then released him.

Kayden slid his fingers under the elastic waistband of his boy-shorts. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life, but his penis was getting stiff. Trent would see the second he took his underwear down and Kayden didn’t know how he’d react. Slowly, he pulled his underwear down to his knees.

“Nice,” Trent hissed, and Kayden stopped in his tracks. “Surprisingly plump for such a tiny, little frame.”

Kayden looked over his shoulder again. Trent was staring appreciatively at his butt. His cheeks bright red, Kayden lifted his right foot, then his left, and slid out of his underwear.

Trent spun Kayden around and pulled him into his arms. Kayden gasped as the breath was pushed out of his lungs. He was flat against Trent’s front, and he had to tilt his head back to see into his face.

Trent grinned down at him. “I’m going to play with your butthole today.”

Kayden whimpered in fear.

Trent lifted him off the floor and kissed him deeply. Their tongue slid together and Kayden groaned into his mouth and thrust his little penis against Trent’s firm stomach. Still kissing, Trent carried him to the bed. He pulled his lips from Kayden’s, then set him on the edge, like a doll on a shelf, and stepped back to remove his clothes.

Kayden watched in amazement as Trent bared himself. He had strong, rippling muscles all over his body. His stomach was tight with it. His arms and legs were firm and lean. His caramel skin was perfectly smooth all over and Kayden wondered again about the faint scar on his brow, but forgot all about it when he looked into Trent’s eyes. They were deathly serious, and Kayden fell into a trance as he stared into them.

Trent’s stepped out of his jeans and his cock was completely erect. It bobbed enticingly between his legs and Kayden licked his lips in anticipation. Trent peeled his socks off last and even his feet were gorgeous. They were broad, but perfectly formed; the nails trimmed and neat.

Kayden’s penis was rock hard between his thighs and he subtly squeezed his legs together as he trailed his eyes up Trent’s god-like body.

Trent came to the edge of the bed and carded his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “I have to grab the lube. Stretch out on the bed.”

He stepped away and Kayden stretched his upper body across the satin sheets and curled his legs into himself. He felt incredibly naked and shy on Trent’s bed, and he wasn’t willing to leave himself completely exposed.

Trent rooted through the top drawer of the dresser set and pulled out a small black bottle with a lid. “I hate KY,” he grumbled as he strode back to the bed. “This is way better than that shit you get at the drug store.”

Kayden gazed up at Trent’s bobbing erection. The thick length looked incredibly intimidating, but he’d forced it down his throat two different times now and was looking forward to doing it a third time. The head was swollen and flushed with arousal. It was a mouthwatering display.

“Move over.” Trent smirked, then flopped back on the bed. Their naked bodies slid together, and it felt so deliciously _right._

Kayden rolled into the center of the bed to make room, but he immediately missed the press of Trent’s skin. “Sorry,” he said shyly.

“You will be sorry.” Trent propped himself up with pillows behind his head, then leveled another serious look in Kayden’s direction. “Now, sit on my chest.”

Kayden looked at him wide-eyed. “How?”

“We’re going to 69,” Trent smiled. “Straddle my chest so I can play with your ass while you suck my dick.”

Kayden’s entire body got hot and Trent laughed at him.

“How sweet! You’re blushing all over,” he jeered.

Kayden stuck his tongue out.

“I’m waiting, Baby-Kay.” Trent’s eyes glittered menacingly. “Climb up.”

Kayden whined with embarrassment, but he crawled closer and kicked his leg over Trent’s middle. Trent’s dick was just below his chest, and he stared at it as he got settled on his knees.

Trent grabbed Kayden’s hips and yanked him, so his mouth was right above his cock and his ass was propped on his broad chest. He squeezed Kayden’s plump bottom with both hands.

“ _Oooh,_ ” Kayden dipped his head and swayed helplessly into Trent’s dick.

“Suck me,” Trent hissed, and Kayden didn’t need any further instruction. He propped himself up with his elbows and sucked Trent’s cockhead into his mouth. Trent enthusiastically kneaded his asscheeks as he was sucked, and Kayden quivered between his hands and concentrated on running his tongue around his cockhead. Kayden’s butt was sensitive, and he was extremely hesitant about the anal play Trent had foreshadowed.

As if he’d read his thoughts, Trent let go of his left butt cheek and popped open the lid on the lube. Kayden couldn’t see what he was doing, and he jolted when he felt the cold, slime of Trent’s special lube between his cheeks. Trent set the bottle aside and spread Kayden wide open.

“Shit, your _beautiful_ ,” Trent murmured, and Kayden whined as the lube slipped into the tight pore of his anus. “Pink and tight… _fuck…_ ”

Kayden groaned as he was pulled open for inspection. No one had ever looked at his hole before. This was virgin territory, and he slowed his pace considerably on Trent’s cock. He was scared what would happen next.

Trent didn’t even notice. He pressed two slick fingers against Kayden’s puckered hole and circled them around and round. He pressed lightly but didn’t enter. He was being incredibly gentle, and Kayden relaxed and felt himself spasm around his fingertips. “That’s it,” Trent murmured. “Relax and let it happen.”

Kayden moaned around his mouthful; the blowjob totally forgotten. Trent’s fingers tickled a little, but mostly, they felt _good_ and Kayden was curious what it would feel like to be stretched. He pushed his ass back onto Trent’s fingers and felt his anus begin to dilate. He moaned deliriously as a stinging pain radiated from his behind.

“Woah. Your asshole’s hungry for cock…” Trent pushed a bit harder and Kayden gasped as a sharp pain stabbed through his backdoor.

“Oh!” He pulled back immediately and dropped Trent’s wet cock from his mouth. “That hurt!”

“Don’t move,” Trent grunted, yanking him back into place with a hand on his hip. “And suck my dick.”

Kayden moaned miserably as Trent’s fingers wiggled against his tender hole. He grabbed his dick with one little fist and guided it into his mouth, only to cry out when Trent speared his asshole for a second time and another sharp pain came along with it.

“Relax,” Trent hissed, but he removed the two fingers and reinserted a single digit. “You’re all clenched up.”

“Hurts…” Kayden whined.

Trent pushed his finger inside until Kayden gripped his second knuckle.

“Oww!”

“Shit.” Trent sloppily added another squirt of lube, then began to fuck Kayden with his big finger, going slow, but keeping the pace steady and unrelenting. “ _Fuck…_ You’re tight,” he murmured. “Just like I thought you’d be…”

Kayden closed his eyes and focused everything he had on pleasuring the thick member pulsing along his tongue. He bobbed his head as Trent repeatedly stretched his hole and it was painful. The clenching passage burned like fire.

Within a couple moments, Trent’s breathing picked up and he pulled his finger out of Kayden’s butt. Kayden let out a sigh of relief, until Trent pried his buttcheeks apart and forced his tongue up the narrow passage instead. It was a completely different intrusion from the fingers and Kayden screamed with pleasure.

Trent laughed and Kayden could feel the rumble through his whole body. With a groan of desire, Kayden closed his lips around Trent’s dick as he raced toward an unexpected orgasm. He sucked Trent messily and his little cock, totally neglected until now, rutted against Trent’s smooth chest with the frantic motion of his hips. It was more than enough stimulation for Kayden’s overwhelmed body, and he came quickly on Trent’s tongue.

Trent came right after Kayden and choked him with a gallon’s worth of sperm. Kayden twitched on his chest as he drank him down. His cock spurt between their bodies as he sloppily licked Trent clean.

When Trent was soft and Kayden was spent, he rolled to the side and looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. There were long, wooden beams and he traced them lazily with his eyes.

“I’m going to have to stretch you a few times before you’re ready to fuck,” Trent said into the silence. “You’re probably the tightest virgin I’ve ever messed with.”

Kayden’s cheeks turned pink. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yes?” Trent chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of different partners, Kayden. The fact that you stand out at all should be a compliment.”

“Well, it doesn’t feel like a compliment.” Kayden pouted.

Trent rolled his eyes.

“What time is it?” Kayden asked, glancing through the window and into the backyard. The pool was huge, and the water shimmered in the afternoon light. “I have to be back on campus by two.”

“I know,” Trent said bitterly.

“Audrey’s already going to be furious that we skipped psych…”

“Fucking jealous bitch,” Trent grumbled. “She won’t be for long,” he said darkly. “I told Mitch she was asking about him yesterday and he dragged himself out of bed and went to school hoping to cross paths with her.”

Kayden’s face paled. “What time is it?” he asked again.

“I don’t know. My phone’s in my pocket.”

“Trent!” Kayden whined

“It’s bullshit you don’t have a phone,” Trent spat, then sat up and scooted off the bed. “I have a present for you. It’s last generation, but I don’t think you’ll mind.”

Kayden pulled the sheets into his lap as he watched Trent sort through the top drawer of his dresser again. He pulled out an iPhone and Kayden began to moan. “I can’t accept something like that.”

“Why not? It’s paid for and everything. My stepdad handles the bill,” Trent said, crossing the room and sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed. “Chase’s a spying _bastard_ and I don’t trust him having any access to my life so I have another phone that I pay for.”

Kayden blinked at him in confusion.

Trent sighed and handed him the iPhone. “Just take it. Nobody calls me on that thing. Only my mom.”

“Y-your mom?”

“Yeah,” Trent sneered. “And even then, she only does it when she’s drunk and feeling sorry for herself.”

Kayden worried his bottom lip. “What do I do if she calls?”

“Don’t answer it,” Trent said sternly. “And text me immediately if she does.”

“Okay.” Kayden checked the time on his shiny new iPhone. It was just after noon. “Thank you,” he said.

“I needed something to text you on,” Trent said casually. “I put my number in the contacts, and you can add whoever else you want. It’s yours to keep as long as we’re fucking.”

Kayden nodded solemnly. Mark had bought the family basic Android phones with restrictions on the apps. This would stick out like a sore thumb in his possession. He’d have to keep it hidden.

“Now, let’s get a shower,” Trent said, getting off the bed and Kayden gazed appreciatively at his toned body. “That way, we can get clean and have sex at the same time.”

“Can I text Audrey first?” Kayden asked. “So she knows I’m alright.”

Trent frowned. “I’m going to heat up the water.” He moved toward the door. “Hurry up.”

Kayden quickly found the messenger app, then put his bestie’s number in the recipient slot.

_Hey! It’s Kayden. I’m at Trent’s house and he just gave me a new phone. I’ll be back on campus by two. Love you._

He hit send as the sound of running water came from across the hall. He exited the messenger app and browsed through the apps on the home screen. He signed into his student email account, then the Blackboard app for homework—

_“Kayden!”_

“Coming!” Kayden dropped the new phone and hurried across the hall.

The water was running in the glass-walled shower when Kayden came in the room. Trent stood over the toilet, his feet spread, taking a piss and Kayden stopped in front of the steam-fogged mirror and wrapped his arms around his naked body.

Trent looked up and laughed when he saw Kayden idling in the doorway. “What are you waiting for? Climb in already.” He finished pissing and shook his dick off. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Kayden climbed awkwardly into the shower. “Ah!” The water was much hotter than he liked, but he stepped under the spray and got wet. He was running his fingers through his hair when Trent stepped in behind him and slid his arms around his waist.

“You make me feel like a giant,” Trent murmured, pulling him close. “You’re just so goddamn tiny.”

“No I’m not.” Kayden turned in his arms and looked up at him from under his dark lashes. “You are a giant.”

Trent smirked. “I love looking at you.” Slowly, he reached up and stroked Kayden’s wet cheek. “I almost missed it, but everything about you is beautiful.”

Kayden swooned in his arms. “Trent…”

Trent leaned down and kissed Kayden deeply. Their lips and tongues entwined under the warm, flowing water and Kayden’s head spun from a combination of the heat and the physical passion. He held himself up for as long as he could, then he fell against Trent’s firm body with a pitiful moan.

“Brace yourself,” Trent said with a chuckle, then propped him against the tiled wall and grabbed the soap. Using his hands, he washed Kayden’s exposed body. Kayden tilted his head back and groaned as he was touched all over. The heat from the water and the slippery hands on his skin felt amazing.

Then, Trent slid a hand between Kayden’s thighs and nudged them apart. He found Kayden’s swollen hole immediately and pressed his finger inside.

Kayden whined as he was penetrated for the second time. His little penis was rock hard against the tile, but his butt was sore from earlier. He winced and squirmed his hips as Trent fucked him with his big finger.

“Push like you’re going to the bathroom,” Trent said dryly. “I’ve heard it helps.”

Kayden gasped as he experimented with loosening his anal muscles. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable and foreign. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Christ, just _relax,_ ” Trent huffed. “You’re fighting me all the way.”

Kayden ground his penis against the damp tile and tried to focus on the little bursts of pleasure. He forced himself to relax and slowly, the burning feeling faded. He took deep, calming breaths and tried to enjoy the strange new sensation.

“That’s better.” Trent patted Kayden’s butt with his free hand, then returned it to his cock. He was masturbating. The wet, smacking sound of him working his own erection filtered through the water.

Kayden was getting off, too. The stretching feeling of Trent’s finger was unusual, but it didn’t hurt as much anymore, and he was starting to like it. He moaned as he rubbed his penis against the wall and pushed his hips back on Trent’s thrusting finger.

Then, Trent touched something inside of him that sent an amazing shockwave of pleasure through his little body. Kayden yelped and grasped blindly at the walls for purchase.

“That’s your prostate.” Trent pulled his finger out of Kayden’s ass with a pop and slipped his arms around his waist. “We’ll explore that button a lot more later on.”

Kayden pressed his face against the wall and whimpered. “Why not now?”

“Because your ass isn’t ready,” Trent whispered in his ear. “And it’ll feel a lot better when I touch it with my dick.” He pressed himself into the small of Kayden’s back and Kayden shivered against the length of his hard cock. Trent began to thrust. “You’ve been an extremely good slut today,” he murmured. “I’m proud of you.”

Kayden tipped his head back and moaned wantonly.

Trent latched onto his throat and sucked his moist skin. “Mmm, you taste like honey.”

Kayden moaned as his little cock pulsed with excitement. He reached down and touched himself, arching desperately into Trent’s sucking kisses as the other boy fucked his wet flesh to orgasm.

Trent sagged heavily into Kayden’s body when he was through and Kayden finished himself off shamefully.

“Ahhhaa!” he whined as his cock splattered across the tiled wall.

“You’re a hot little whore, aren’t you?” Trent chuckled deep in his chest.

Kayden squirmed weakly in his arms. “I’m not…”

“You _are._ ” Trent pulled him around and pinned him against the back wall of the shower.

Kayden gasped and looked up at Trent with wide, almond-shaped eyes. “I’m not a whore,” he said in a little voice. “You’re the only person I’ve ever been with.”

“I know.” Trent smiled beatifically, steam swirling around him. “That’s what I like best about you.” He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to Kayden’s. “You’re a special kind of whore. A virginal one.”

Kayden shyly opened his mouth and Trent immediately took the invitation, pushing his tongue inside and stroking it along Kayden’s with a delicate touch that had the little Korean’s penis hard again in just moments.

Trent pulled back with a laugh and reached down to palm Kayden’s cock. “Told you,” he said. “You’re one hot little whore.”

Kayden blushed; there was no denying it. He wrapped his arms around Trent’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Trent smiled against his lips, then slipped an arm around his waist. He kissed Kayden back, but kept his right hand on his penis. Kayden rutted into it with a desperation he’d never felt before. He was addicted to Trent’s touch and he never wanted it to stop…

It took the two of them some time to climax, but neither of them minded. They kissed heatedly with the water raining down around them. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of their frantic coupling, but luckily, there was nobody around to hear them.

When they finally climbed out of the shower, Trent tossed Kayden a clean towel from a built-in cabinet next to the sink. Kayden dried off as he looked around. The huge tub in the back looked promising.

“By the time we get dressed it’ll be close to two,” Trent grumbled, tossing his towel over his shoulder and striding out of the room. Kayden hurried to catch up, then realized Trent wasn’t going back to his bedroom. They ducked into a smaller room beside the bath, a large walk-in closet, and Trent browsed boredly through a plethora of black tees. “If you want, we can stop at McDonalds for lunch. Since you didn’t get to eat.”

“Oh.” Kayden was touched. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Trent said, pulling a tee off the rack. “You’d better get dressed, then.”

Kayden flounced back to the bedroom and fell back on the bed like a feather. He smiled blissfully at the ceiling for a moment, then rolled over to check his new phone. There was a brief reply from Audrey.

_I hate you._

Kayden sighed and backed out of the messenger. There was an email notification at the top and he curiously tapped into the app. He tensed up the moment he saw the name of the sender.

_Sarah Windsor_

Kayden’s heart leapt into his throat as he opened the email.

> _Dear Mr. Lee,_
> 
> _I was out of the office Monday afternoon and got two emails about you while I was away. One from Trent Hudson, which I’d requested. But the other was from your algebra instructor. Mr. Kim said you and Trent were causing major disruptions in class. He also said that he saw Trent taking advantage of you sexually and that he had thusly persuaded you to be his tutor._

Kayden looked up wildly, in a total panic. “Trent!” he yelped, but his voice made almost no sound at all.

> _I’m not taking the allegations lightly and I’d like to talk to you both about it Wednesday after your algebra class. I sent Trent a similar email and I expect the both of you in my office tomorrow._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Sarah Windsor_

Kayden was hyperventilating when Trent wandered into the room. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked sharply. “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“Check your email.” Kayden gasped, then he nearly fainted. “ _Oh god no!_ ”

“What?” Trent sneered. “What’s going on?” He strode across the room and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. “Great,” he murmured. “Another email from Sarah.”

“Oh no…my dad’s going to see it too!” Kayden cried. “He has everyone’s school stuff forwarded to him!”

Trent looked at him over his phone. “Did she say I sexually assaulted you?”

“Yes!”

“Shit.” Trent snorted. “Now I feel kinda bad.”

“Whaaa!” Kayden buried his face in his hands. “My dad is going to bury me!”

Trent sat on the bed beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Tell him Ethan’s got bad eyesight and he can’t see straight.”

“But what are we going to say to Sarah Windsor?” Kayden cried. “She _knows!_ ”

“She doesn’t know shit,” Trent sneered. “And we’ll convince her everything’s above board tomorrow when we stop by her office.”

Kayden whined pathetically.

“ _Calm down,_ ” Trent growled. “When we go to see her, keep your mouth shut and I’ll do all the talking. Simple as that.”

Kayden aggressively rubbed his face. “I’m ready to go home now.”

Trent sighed. “Whatever.”

Kayden jumped off the bed and quickly pulled his clothes back on. He didn’t want to be naked anymore. 

Trent watched him with hooded eyes. “We’re doing this again on Thursday.”

Kayden pouted. “But psych class…”

“Audrey will get the notes for us,” Trent said easily. “I’m pretty sure she knows what she’s doing.”

Kayden huffed extravagantly. “I guess.”

“We’ve got fifteen minutes,” Trent said, checking his phone. “We can still try to get food if we hurry.”

Kayden shuffled after him in his socks.

They were pulling their shoes on in the foyer when an insistent beeping sounded from Kayden’s back pocket.

“That’s your cell,” Trent said shortly. “Check who it is.”

“It’s probably Audrey,” Kayden grumbled, and when he pulled the phone out, he saw that it was. He quickly answered the call. “Hello?”

“Are you still at Trent’s?” Audrey fumed.

“Y-yes?” Kayden looked up nervously and met Trent’s narrowed hazel eyes.

“I need you to get back on campus,” Audrey snapped. “Now.”

“We’re about to leave.” Kayden stood with his shoes untied. “We can be back in ten minutes.”

“Mitch is _breathing_ down my neck!” Audrey screeched. “I don’t know how much longer I can deal with him _and_ hold off your brother. You’d better be here in _five_ minutes or I’m going to walk!”

Kayden pulled the phone away from his ear. “She hung up,” he said sadly.

Trent crossed his arms. “What’d the bitch want?”

“She needs me back on campus in five minutes,” Kayden sighed. “I hope she’s just being dramatic.”

“Come on.” Trent grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. “I know a shortcut.”

***

Eight minutes later, they arrived on campus and parked below the library.

Trent cut the engine. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know. She won’t answer my texts,” Kayden murmured, looking down at his phone. “We should check outside the ethics building.”

Trent scowled, then turned to climb out of the truck.

Kayden scrambled to catch up. “You don’t have to come with me, you know,” he called at Trent’s retreating back. “I can handle Audrey on my own.”

“If Mitch is involved, then I’d better tag along,” Trent said darkly. “He’s the one I’m worried about.”

Kayden gulped, then scurried after Trent as he jogged up the hill. He hit the path at a brisk pace and Kayden could barely keep up. He’d fallen several yards behind when they reached the main quad and Trent crossed under the west gateway. When he slowed to a stop, Kayden curiously raised his gaze.

Audrey and Mitch stood under the arcade on the far end of the plaza. They were too far away to hear, but it was obvious they were arguing. They were facing one another, but neither of their stances were friendly or approachable.

Kayden finally managed to catch up with Trent and stopped at his heel. “I guess they crossed paths.”

“I guess,” Trent snorted, then started toward his friend. “I’d better reign him in.”

“Wait up!” Kayden hurried after him.

“…think it’s okay to sleep around!” Audrey cried as they got closer. “I don’t want to share you, Mitch! I told you that!”

“I made a mistake,” Mitch said through his teeth. “And it was a stupid, _stupid_ mistake, but I love you too much to let that be the end of it!”

“You don’t have that option anymore!” Audrey threw up her hands. “Not after you’ve slept with half the campus!”

Trent approached the pair with extreme caution. “Mitch?”

Mitch turned with a growl. “Are you seriously interrupting me right now?”

“I guess I am.” Trent smirked. “Your game’s so sucky, I had to jump in.”

“Fuck you.” Mitch glared at him heatedly. “What do you want?”

“Cool it, Mitch.” Audrey crossed her arms. “He isn’t here because of you.”

Mitch looked Trent up and down. He didn’t seem to catch sight of Kayden’s tiny figure standing just behind him and Kayden pulled his arms into his body to make himself smaller.

“He’s delivering Kayden,” Audrey drawled, nodding in his direction. “Late and freshly ravished. Just as I expected.”

“What?” Mitch’s dark blue eyes finally fell on Kayden.

“Shut up, Audrey.” Trent curled his hands into fists.

“Didn’t you hear?” Audrey checked her fingernails. “Trent and Kayden are a thing now.”

“The fuck they are!” Mitch burst into laughter and Kayden ducked his head.

“They’re having sex and everything,” Audrey continued, and Mitch laughed even harder.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Audrey!” Trent growled.

“Don’t tell her what to do!” Mitch stopped laughing and rounded on Trent. “She’s my girl. She doesn’t have to follow your orders.”

“She does when she’s spreading bullshit lies about me,” Trent sneered.

Mitch’s expression turned. He beamed hugely. “So, what are you really doing with that kid? Is he your tutor?”

Trent snapped his fingers. “Oh shit, I totally forgot about the homework.”

“I have a copy for you,” Kayden said, pulling his bag around and unzipping the main pouch. Trent took the copied homework from him when he found the sheet in his math binder.

“Ugh.” Audrey made a face. “Trent Hudson’s nothing but a cheater.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Mitch snapped, and Audrey put her hands on her hips.

“I think we’re done here.”

“Audrey…”

But Audrey turned away. She brushed past Trent with her nose in the air and hooked her arm through Kayden’s. _“Come on, Kayden,”_ Audrey said in Korean. _“We’re ten minutes later than usual. Your brother’s going to kill us.”_ She pulled Kayden toward the Oval, then stopped short.

Ian was in front of them, his jaw hanging in surprise. _“What’s going on here?”_

 _“Ian.”_ Audrey’s eyes got huge.

 _“Why are we speaking in Korean?”_ Ian asked.

 _“Because we’re trying to get away from those idiot boys!”_ Audrey cried and Kayden could feel Trent’s stare burning into the back of his head and he didn’t dare to look at him. Ian was staring at him, too, and he knew his face was bright red. _“I don’t know why you’re here, but let’s go home.”_ She pulled on Kayden’s arm again and got him moving. _“I’ve got tons of homework to do tonight. I don’t have time for this.”_

Ian followed them across the courtyard and down the stairs. _“I parked the car on Palm Drive and came looking for you,”_ he said when he caught up. _“What was that about?”_

Audrey pressed her lips together. _“I don’t know why I’m keeping it a secret anymore. The relationship’s definitely over at this point.”_

 _“Relationship?”_ Ian’s brow furrowed, then his jaw firmed with resolve. _“Oh, wow…which one were you dating? The blond guy?”_

Kayden tensed up at the same time Audrey did. He could feel her body stiffening through their linked arms. _“You’re taking this better than I thought you would.”_

 _“Wish I could say I hadn’t seen it coming,”_ Ian laughed uncomfortably. _“But it makes even more sense now. You’ve been distant lately. More so than usual.”_

Audrey looked straight ahead. _“I’ve been seeing Mitch in secret since classes began.”_

A mixed cluster of students approached from the opposite direction and the three of them shuffled into a single-file line to get past. When they were alone on the path again, Ian stepped in front of Audrey.

_“So, are you still dating him or did you break up?”_

Audrey stopped on the path and narrowed her eyes. _“We broke up. Not that it’s any of your business.”_

Ian smiled slyly. _“Maybe I’d like it to be my business.”_

Audrey gave him a bored look, then stepped around him and started for the street. “I already have a date on Saturday,” she said over her shoulder in English. “With another guy. Not Mitch.”

Ian frowned deeply as Audrey hopped the curb and disappeared around the corner. Kayden gazed sadly up at his older brother. He didn’t know what to say to him. When Ian looked down at him, Kayden smiled faintly.

“Does she really have another date?” Ian asked.

“Yes.”

“With who?” Ian scowled. “That black guy in the quad?”

“That was Trent Hudson,” Kayden said dreamily. “And no. Audrey isn’t dating Trent.”

“Trent Hudson, huh?” Ian scratched his chin. “I had a class with him last semester. He’s a lazy bum.”

“No he’s not!” Kayden said huffily. “He’s hardworking a-and gentle—”

“What was that?” Ian stopped him with a laugh. “What did you just say? He’s _gentle_?”

Kayden’s face was beet red when he answered: “I-I didn’t mean it.”

Ian shook his head. “Do you like that guy?”

“No.” Kayden chewed his bottom lip. “I’m in _love_ with him.”

Ian stared at him in silence.

“We’re fooling around,” Kayden admitted. “But we aren’t dating. _Officially,_ I’m his tutor for algebra class, but I haven’t taught him a single thing yet.”

“Oh, Kayden…”

“I know.” Kayden buried his face in his hands. “Audrey’s already on my case. You don’t have to start on me too.”

Ian sighed heavily. “We’d better catch up with her. She’ll be waiting by the car and she won’t be happy about it.”

Kayden filled his brother in as they walked down the sidewalk together. “A guy in our writing class asked her out yesterday,” he said in a little voice. “That’s who she’s talking about.”

Ian firmed his jaw. “I found a way to download Tinder on my phone the other night.”

Kayden blinked rapidly in surprise.

“I’m going to make an account and find someone that actually likes me,” Ian said, inclining his head. “I thought I was being sneaky, but it seems the two of you have been going behind everyone’s backs for a while now.”

Kayden shook his head. “This thing with Trent is brand new.”

“That guy’s taking advantage of you,” Ian said, and Kayden started to protest. “I’m serious,” Ian continued in a louder voice. “Trent Hudson asked to buy my notes from class because he was too lazy to take his own. I barely know the guy, but I know he’s a bum.”

Kayden pouted epically. He didn’t want to hear anything bad about Trent. Even if it was true. Audrey waited further down the street beside the BMW and he fussed with his bag as they got closer.

“But go ahead and date whoever you want,” Ian said casually. “As long as it isn’t Audrey, I don’t actually care who you’re with. Dad’s the only one who thinks it matters. He’s the one who can’t handle it.”

“Thanks,” Kayden said bitterly. “But Dad’s about to find out, too. If he hasn’t already.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow.

“Trent’s advisor emailed me about…a disturbance in class.”

“A disturbance?” Ian unlocked the BMW with his keyless remote. “One _you_ caused?”

Kayden hesitated as they reached the car. Audrey gave him a questioning look, but he slipped into the backseat without replying.

Audrey tossed her kitty backpack onto the seat, then sat beside Kayden. “What’s going on?”

“He said he caused a disturbance,” Ian said as he got behind the wheel. “I’m assuming it involved Trent Hudson.”

“You told him about Trent?” Audrey scoffed. “Wow, you’re really committing to this.”

“I gave him a hand job in class,” Kayden muttered, and everyone turned to look at him in amazement. “And our professor saw and turned us in.”

“What?” Ian gaped at him. Audrey shook her head in disgust.

“ _Ohhh_ I knew it was wrong when I did it,” Kayden whined and covered his face. “We left class and finished and in the b-bathroom—”

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting!” Audrey screeched. “That’s the BJ he was talking about yesterday? _Ugh!_ ”

Kayden’s face burned with humiliation.

“So your advisor emailed you about this?” Ian asked and Kayden dropped his hands.

“And she wants to meet with us tomorrow to discuss it! Dad’s going to come home in a rage tonight!”

“Oh yeah.” Ian chuckled. “He gets our emails forwarded to his work account.”

“I’m not supposed to be tutoring _or_ having sex with boys,” Kayden groaned. “He’s going to ground me for a million years!”

Audrey sat back in her seat with a smug grin. “Maybe you should have thought about the consequences first.”

Kayden gaped at her in horror.

“That’s not very nice,” Ian said casually, then pulled away from the curb and started down Palm Drive. “I’d think you’d be more supportive.”

Audrey crossed her arms. “Absolutely not. I don’t support anything with _Trent_ involved. He’s a terrible human being.”

“I’ve seen that blond guy in class, too,” Ian said. “He’s pretty wild. I wonder what the two of you got up to.”

“You’ll have to keep wondering,” Audrey said, flushing a delicate pink. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Ian snorted with amusement.

“What am I supposed to do about dad?” Kayden whined.

“Lie to his face,” Audrey suggested. “I do it to my dad all the time.”

Kayden fidgeted with his sleeves.

“You’ll have to read us the email.” Ian said as they stopped at the light before Embarcadero. “That way we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Oh, Kayden has a new phone. Didn’t he show you yet.”

Ian looked curiously over his shoulder.

Kayden blushed, then pulled out his iPhone. “Trent gave it to me.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t had a working phone for a week,” Kayden muttered. “I dropped mine in the pool again.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “You and phones.” The light changed and he let off the brakes.

Kayden pulled up the email as they coasted through the intersection. He took a deep breath, then read off the exchange with Sarah Windsor.

“I told you he’s taking advantage of you,” Ian said calmly.

“That’s what I said, too,” Audrey sneered. “Finally, something we agree on.”

Kayden looked out the window as they passed the shopping district. The Trader Joe’s was packed with cars. “I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“You should really listen to your elders,” Ian said with a smile in his voice. “We’ll advise you and keep you from harm.”

“Shut up,” Kayden grumbled.

“Tell your dad this professor doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Audrey said. “It’s your word against his.”

“He’ll take a teacher’s word over mine!”

“The tutoring is extra credit,” Ian said. “Your just concerned about preparing for finals and you think this will help your grade. Focus on the academics and deny the sexual stuff. You’re straight and in love with Audrey. She’ll back you up.”

Audrey nodded. “I’ll say whatever you need me too.”

Kayden looked out the window at the passing houses. He was in so much trouble.

***

Audrey went home as soon as Ian pulled in the driveway.

“I’ll text you,” she said to Kayden, then gave him a quick hug and hopped out of the car. Kayden watched through the window as she disappeared into the backyard next door.

“We should get started on homework,” Ian said. “Try to put that email out of your mind for now.”

“It’s all I can think about,” Kayden said unhappily. “I’m really worried about what dad will say.”

“I know.” Ian turned off the car and they sat in silence for a long moment. “But I’m not going to throw you under the bus. I’ll do what I can to back you up, too.”

“Thanks Ian,” Kayden said softly.

Ian nodded, then took the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car.

Kayden sat while the car got warm in the sun. For once in his life, he didn’t want to do homework.

_BZZT_

Kayden jumped when the iPhone buzzed against his thigh. A text message.

He checked the screen, thinking Audrey was ready to gush about Mitch. But it wasn’t his bestie at all. It was _Trent._

_That was your brother, right? What an enormous wimp._

Kayden smiled softly as he typed a reply. _Why do you say that?_ He got out of the car as he waited for a response. Trent was being rude, but Kayden was all tingly inside. They were actually _talking!_ Like a _real_ couple! When he got in the house, he felt the phone buzz again.

_Because I saw him watching Audrey from the shadows and he was all moony-eyed. Exactly the way you get when you look at me. He loves her, doesn’t he? He’s an enormous wimp._

Kayden laughed as he locked up behind him. Ian was at the island making a sandwich and he breezed past to continue the conversation upstairs. _He’s not a wimp._ Kayden typed when he was alone in his room. _Audrey’s rejected him more than once. There was even a marriage proposal over summer break._

Trent sent a laughing emoji.

Kayden tossed his bag aside and fell back on his bed with the phone cradled to his chest. It felt so amazing to be talking to Trent. He felt special and loved. _I told him about you,_ he typed under the emoji.

_How did he take it?_

_He said you were a bum,_ Kayden admitted.

_LOL_

Kayden frowned. He tried to change the subject. _I only told him because I needed advice on how to handle my dad._

_What did he suggest?_

_To lie_

_That’s what I said._ Kayden could almost hear Trent rolling his eyes. _You can do it, kid. It’ll be alright._

Kayden’s heart swelled with affection. _Thanks. It’ll probably be fine._

 _And we’ll get through that meeting with Sarah tomorrow, too,_ Trent texted. _I’m not worried._

Kayden tried to take comfort in that. At least Trent would be with him when he faced the advisor. _Yeah. I guess._ He waited for over a minute for the next message. He sat up uneasily and tried to think of something else to say.

 _Mitch is having fits over Audrey,_ Trent texted, and Kayden began to chew his lip as he read the message. He started to type a reply when Trent sent another. _I’ve gotta go. I have to run out for alcohol._

Kayden pouted. _Okay. Bye_. He’d never even tasted alcohol before, but he wished he was back at Trent’s, helping him soothe his _wild_ best friend.

_TTYL_

Kayden flopped back on the bed with a sigh. After lazing in bed for a moment, though, he decided he’d better get started on his homework. He rolled out of bed and reached for his bag.

***

“What do you think?”

Kayden was hard at work reading over the notes Audrey had sent him. He looked up from his laptop as Emma walked into the room in a blue wig and a white dress printed with sparkly cupcakes and lollipops. “Wow.”

“I’m a Katy Perry candy girl.” Emma did a twirl. “It’s my Halloween costume.”

“Oh yeah, Halloween,” Kayden murmured.

“It’s on Saturday, remember?” Emma put a hand on her hip. “Are you dressing up, too?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, you’d better make a decision. It’s four days away.” Emma gave him a stern look, then wandered back to the door. “Oh, and dad’s home.”

Kayden’s back went ramrod straight.

“He’s upset about something,” Emma threw over her shoulder. “Mom said to avoid him until dinner.” She bounced out of the room as Kayden buried his face in his hands.

“ _Ayaaa,_ ” he moaned pitifully.

***

Cho made beef bibimbap with rice for dinner. Kayden stared at the bowl in the center of the table as she dished out servings.

Mark sat at the head of the table with a scowl on his weary face. Emma and Kayden were to his left and Ian was to the right.

Kayden had come straight down from his room for dinner. He hadn’t spoken to anybody since Emma had came up to show off her costume. He was vibrating with anxiety.

 _“I got a very disturbing email this afternoon,”_ Mark said in Korean as Cho served Kayden a portion of beef and rice. Mark leveled Kayden with a sharp glare and Kayden tensed in anticipation. _“It was forwarded from your advisor, Kayden. Did you see it, too?”_

_“Yes.”_

Cho paused with the serving spoon hovering over the bowl. _“Did something happen at school?”_

 _“Quiet woman!”_ Mark snapped and Cho recoiled into herself. Kayden had only gotten half the portion everyone else had gotten, but he didn’t mind. He grabbed his fork and pushed the food around his plate. _“I never gave you permission to tutor.”_

_“I know, father, but I’m only doing it for extra credit!”_

Mark held up a hand. _“And the sexual allegations. What do you have to say about that?”_

Cho pressed a hand to her chest. _“Sexual allegations?”_

Mark glared at her viciously and she fell silent. His eyes cut back to Kayden. _“Well?”_

 _“N-none of it’s true, father,”_ Kayden stuttered. _“I-I-I’m in love with Audrey and I think I’m going to ask her to marry me.”_

Cho sat back in her chair. “That escalated quickly.”

 _“Why would your instructor accuse this_ Trent Hudson _of sexual assault?”_ Mark snapped. _“I don’t understand it.”_

 _“Because he’s jealous,”_ Kayden said quickly and Mark crossed his arms, unconvinced. _“Trent’s really popular. He’s practically famous.”_

 _“I know Trent from class, too,”_ Ian spoke up. _“He’s popular with everybody, especially the girls. I don’t know what sexual assault you’re talking about, but I don’t think Trent would mess with Kayden like that.”_

Mark’s expression softened and Kayden relaxed. “ _My instructor can’t teach him,”_ he explained. “ _But I can. I’m a great teacher.”_

Mark perked up a little. _“Once you’re in graduate school, you’ll have the option to teach classes, too. It’ll be part of your grade.”_

 _“I know. I was thinking about that,”_ Kayden said, though the option had never crossed his mind.

Mark sat back in his chair. _“I’ll be calling the advisor after your meeting tomorrow. I want information about this extra credit.”_

Kayden glanced nervously across the table at his brother. _“Um…okay.”_

Ian met his eyes and shrugged.

Mark dug into his food. _“How was everybody else’s day?”_

The meal continued in the normal way after that. Nothing else was said about the email.

***

Kayden was getting ready for bed when he realized he didn’t have a charger for his new phone. He waited until he was under the sheets with the lights turned off, then he looked through the apps and games available for download. He was downloading _Pokemon Go_ when he got a text from Trent.

_What time is your first class in the morning?_

Kayden hurried to type a reply. _Nine am. Why?_

_Because I’m picking you up for breakfast._

Kayden beamed. _You are?_

_Then we’re going to the sex shop and I’m buying you a butt plug._

Kayden’s ass tingled with an anxious sort of excitement. _Should I meet you somewhere?_

_In the lot where I usually park._

_I’ll be there,_ Kayden texted. He wanted to tell Trent he loved him, but he knew it wouldn’t go over well. He sent a blushing emoji instead.

He forgot all about _Pokemon Go_ and turned the phone off to save the battery. He’d ask Trent for a charger in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six – Wed: Trent

Trent sat outside the library with his window down. He leaned his elbow on the sill while he drummed his fingers. It was five minutes past nine and he was wired.

He’d stayed home with Mitch the night before, drinking and listening to him complain about Audrey. He’d kept his mouth shut for the most part. Sure, he’d had his fair share of beer, but he’d refrained from commenting on his best friend’s woes.

In the matter of a week, Trent had totally changed his mind about nerdy Koreans. They were generally quiet, loyal, and incredibly eager to please. He understood now why Mitch wanted to hang onto his pet-girlfriend.

It had been a subdued night. Nobody had gone out or gotten laid. Lucas and Vince had studied together in the kitchen while Trent and Mitch drank in the next room. Trent had gone to bed early – for him anyway – and had laid up most of the night thinking about his butt plug idea. He’d gotten up this morning with a stiff dick and an incredible desire to nut.

The damned sex shop wasn’t open until ten, though. So they had some time to kill.

Trent checked the time on the dash. “Damnit, Kayden…” Another two minutes had passed, and he sighed impatiently and drummed his fingers again.

He was starting to lose his patience when Kayden appeared at the top of the hill in his customary baggy sweatshirt and jeans. His hair was artfully styled again, and Trent admired the boy as he shuffled down the hill, shy and hesitant looking. Trent was going to work hard on stretching his asshole today. He was thinking more and more about fucking him and he wanted to be prepared for the big event.

Kayden met his eyes through the windshield as he crossed in front of the truck. His cheeks went pink, his eyelashes fluttered, and Trent’s dick jumped with excitement. He _loved_ the way Kayden looked at him.

Kayden opened the door and climbed up. “Hi Trent,” he said sweetly.

Trent leaned across the armrest and kissed him heatedly. Kayden gave into the kiss immediately and swayed into him, his eyes fluttering shut with a delicious groan, and then Trent pulled back. “What took you so long,” he growled.

“I-I’m sorry!” Kayden stuttered; his eyes glazed with helpless desire. “Audrey f-figured out what was going on and tried to stop me.”

Trent curled his lip. “When is she going to get her own life?”

“S-she’s talking about going on that date this weekend. With the new guy.”

“Shit.” Trent vaguely remembered Kayden mentioning a guy in his writing class. “She’s already on the rebound?”

Kayden shrugged.

“Damn.” Trent felt bad for Mitch. He made a mental note to warn him, but he had more important things on his agenda today. He shifted the truck into reverse, then looked to his tiny passenger. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” Kayden said shyly. “I didn’t eat because you said we were going to breakfast.”

“Good.” Trent backed out of the space and drove to the exit. “I know a place in Palo Alto.”

Kayden buckled his seatbelt, then gazed back at him trustingly.

“Me and the guys go there for lunch sometimes.” Trent made a right out of the lot and coasted down Campus Drive. “They’ve got amazing food.”

“It sounds nice,” Kayden said in a soft voice. “Anywhere you want to go is alright with me.”

A slow smile stretched across Trent’s face as he took the roundabout to Serra Street. He didn’t say it, but he was pleased with Kayden’s response. He was really getting used to having him around.

“Audrey’s right though,” Kayden murmured, and Trent glanced his way. “I’m going to fall behind if I keep missing class.”

“I miss class all the time,” Trent said easily. “Nobody cares. Not even the teachers. As long as you can pass the test, you’ll get the grade.”

Kayden fidgeted with his sleeves. “But how will I pass the test if I don’t know the material?”

“Don’t you do the readings?”

“Yeah, but that’s only one part of class,” Kayden said adamantly. “Material from the homework and the lectures comes up on exams, too.”

“I hate going to class,” Trent said darkly. “I’ve been skipping since middle school. I haven’t gone a week straight without skipping at least once.”

Kayden gaped at him in horror. “This is the first time I’ve ever skipped.”

“I’m not surprised,” Trent laughed. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the first time you’ve been away from your family, too.”

Kayden’s eyes widened.

“Christ, this _is_ your first time isn’t it?”

“I’m away from my family when I’m at school,” Kayden said confidently, and Trent laughed even harder.

“That doesn’t fucking count!”

“Fine then!” Kayden cried, his little face reddening like a tomato. “I’ve never been away from my family. I’ve never skipped class. And I have no life! I’m not _allowed!_ ”

Trent stopped laughing as he turned onto Park Boulevard. “Your dad controls your life, right?”

“Yes,” Kayden snapped.

“I can relate.” Trent’s knuckles went white on the steering wheel. “My stepdad’s been trying for years to control me.”

“Well, my dad’s been thoroughly successful,” Kayden grumbled.

“Yeah.” Trent snorted. “And mine’s been beating me in secret because he isn’t. Not in the parenting department, anyway.”

Kayden’s anger fell away. “He’s…beating you?”

“Well, not since I moved to the penthouse,” Trent said bitterly. “I was in my last year of high school when I did it. He wrestled me to the ground for my credit card and screamed up and down that he’d cut me off and stop paying for the penthouse, but I didn’t listen to him. I packed a bag and drove to L.A.”

Kayden blinked in amazement.

“But he was just being dramatic to make me stay,” Trent said with an eye roll. “He didn’t cut me off. And mom convinced him to give me my credit card back. You know, so I could buy food and survive.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Anyway, I haven’t been close enough for that fucker to touch me in years. He pays for everything though, so I have to be respectful and call him _dad._ ”

“Wow. That’s…” Kayden’s eyes roamed up to the scar on Trent’s right brow. “Did he give you that?”

“No.” Trent gnashed his teeth. “And if you really need to know, my real dad did that.” He jerked a thumb at the scar. “Chase wanted to have it surgically repaired, but I saw what happened to my mom when she went under the knife. I won’t let them touch my _goddamn_ _face_.”

Kayden gazed at him in shock as they pulled into the parking lot of Joanie’s Café.

“We’re here,” Trent grunted, and Kayden blinked rapidly a few times, then looked out the window. The café was a small building with red awnings and a patio for outdoor seating. The parking lot was nearly full, and the patio crowded with patrons. Trent found a spot to park by the street and shut off the engine. “Let’s get a table inside so we don’t have to sit in the open.” He slid out of the truck and waited for Kayden to catch up. He didn’t want him to trip and fall like he so often did.

Kayden caught up and gazed adoringly at Trent as they walked across the lot and entered the restaurant. It was busy inside and filled with the sounds of multiple conversations. The waitress, a young girl with a dark ponytail, was sorting through menus in the lobby but looked up when they approached.

“Table for two?”

“In the back where it’s quiet,” Trent insisted. “We’re having a private conversation.”

The waitress’s smile faltered, but she checked the seating chart. “There’s a two-seater by the kitchen.”

“That doesn’t sound very quiet,” Trent sneered. 

“I have a four-seater in the opposite corner.”

Trent smiled.

The waitress took two menus from her stack, then set the rest aside. “Come with me.” She led them into the last aisle where a young couple finished breakfast, three nicely dressed women chatted over coffee, and an old man read a newspaper. The back corner of the room was delightfully low key, and the waitress set their menus on the empty table against the wall. “Have a nice meal,” she said, then slid around Trent to return to her menu sorting.

Kayden sat and perused the menu. “The French toast sounds good.”

Trent took the seat across from him. “My friend Vince says it’s the bomb.”

Kayden looked at him over the menu. “Really?”

“I’ve never tried it,” Trent said dismissively. “I don’t eat breakfast.”

“Oh.”

Another waitress appeared, an older woman with wide hips and curly red hair. “Good morning, boys. I’m Gloria. What can I get you to drink?”

“Coffee. Black,” Trent said immediately.

“Orange juice, please?” Kayden said hesitantly and Trent smiled at him.

“I think he’s ready to order, Gloria.”

Gloria turned to Kayden with an eyebrow raised.

“I-I-I guess I wanted the French toast with wild b-berries.”

Gloria took a notepad from her apron and jotted down his order. “And for you?” she asked Trent.

“Nothing for me.” Trent leaned back in his seat and crossed his leg over his knee. “Just the coffee.”

Gloria took their menus. “I’ll be back with your drinks,” she said, then scurried away.

The moment they were alone, Trent leaned over the table. “So, does your dad ever hit you?”

“No!” Kayden gasped. “He’s strict and controlling, but he never lays a hand on me.”

“I didn’t think so,” Trent grumbled. “You and your brother are especially fragile looking.”

Kayden glared at him.

“Sorry to offend you,” Trent snorted. “But most eighteen-year-olds aren’t getting their emails forwarded to their dads. Both of you are fragile little pussies.”

“I don’t have a choice!” Kayden whined. “I understand it’s not normal, but it’s something my parents do, because it’s something _their_ parents did back in the old country.”

“That’s bullshit.” Trent sneered. “Chase spies on me too, but not because of family tradition. He does it because he’s a coward.”

Kayden blinked in confusion. “My dad’s doing it because he wants the best for me and my brother.”

“Your dad wants you to _become_ him,” Trent snapped. “He doesn’t care about what’s best for you and about the things you want.”

Kayden sighed and folded his hands in front of him. “I know.”

Trent studied his sweet face in silence.

“I feel like a slave sometimes,” Kayden said in a little voice. “I never have a choice about what I do or where I go. My dad owns me.”

“When Chase met my mom, we were living in a hole in the wall and scrounging for food money,” Trent said bitterly. “He plucked us out of poverty, and he owns us because of it. We’ve been bowing to his will ever since.” Gloria arrived with the coffee and orange juice and he fell quiet as she set their beverages on the table. When she left, he pulled his coffee in front of him and started up again. “I was pretty helpless when I was a kid. I couldn’t fight back. But now that I can, Chase’s _famous_ and he’s got paparazzi following him around. So, when he backhands me in private over some stupid argument, I can’t hit him back. I have to hide the bruises and pretend it never happened.”

“I’m glad my dad doesn’t hit me,” Kayden said quietly. “But he never even considered giving me a credit card. Or a truck. And he certainly wouldn’t let me live on my own in a huge mansion.”

“What are you saying?” Trent scowled at him. “You think I had a cozy rich-kid life, don’t you?”

“I-I didn’t—"

“Maybe I’ve had a couple more advantages than your average kid.” Trent sat back with a huff. “But that doesn’t mean I haven’t had a hard life. Or that I haven’t been abused for most of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Kayden said quickly. “And I didn’t say y-you had an easy life. That’s not w-what I meant.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t talk about it much because most people don’t believe me,” Trent said bitterly. “They think I’m making shit up.”

“I don’t think that.”

Trent took a cautious sip of his coffee. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you.”

“Maybe we’re…” Kayden fluttered his eyelashes, then looked away shyly.

“Maybe we’re what?”

Kayden’s cheeks turned red. “Maybe it’s because we’re g-getting _serious_.”

“You mean, like a relationship?” Trent laughed.

Kayden nodded.

“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t _do_ relationships,” Trent said easily, and Kayden’s face fell.

“Why not?”

“Because being single is a lot more fun,” Trent said. “Relationships suck. I don’t want all the lies and broken commitments.”

Kayden’s expression got moony. “That’s not what relationships are about.”

“And how would you know?” Trent sneered.

Kayden bit his lip. “I’m talking a-about real romance—”

“Like something from a movie?” Trent talked over him. “Movies aren’t real life, Kayden.”

“One order of French Toast with wild berries,” Gloria said as she appeared in the aisle with a plate of syrupy toast topped with strawberries.

“T-thank you,” Kayden said, his eyes getting huge as the plate was set in front of him. “Wow. That looks really sweet.”

“It sure is.” Gloria beamed. “Let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Okay,” Kayden said. “But I think I’m good for now.” And Gloria gave him a fond smile, then swept away and back to her work. “Woah. I don’t know if I can handle all this syrup.”

Trent sipped his coffee. “It’s the only thing Vince ever gets.”

Kayden cautiously sampled the French toast. “It’s good.” He smiled faintly.

“I forgot to ask.” Trent watched him take another bite. “How did everything go with your dad last night? Did he read your email?”

“Yes,” Kayden whispered.

“And?”

“I told him I was thinking about asking Audrey to marry me,” he said awkwardly. “But when that fell flat, I told him you were a celebrity and that Ethan’s jealous I’m teaching you.”

“I’m not a goddamn celebrity.” Trent snorted with amusement. “Talk about being controlled. They’re the most miserable people on the planet.”

“I told him anything I could think of to keep from telling the truth.” Kayden cut his breakfast into little bites and pecked at the toast around the edges. “I told him I’m a better teacher than Ethan, too…. I must have sounded ridiculous.”

“You’ll get better at lying if you keep doing it,” Trent said casually.

Kayden made a face. “Lying is bad.”

“When I’m a sports agent, I’ll have to lie all the time,” Trent drawled. “I’ll make the deals and bring in tons of money, and I’m going to be in control. That’s the most important part.”

“I don’t know what I want to be yet,” Kayden muttered. “But I know it isn’t a doctor.”

Trent nodded. “I wouldn’t want to be a doctor either.”

Kayden tried a few more bites, then popped a strawberry into his mouth. “I think I’m done,” he said, pushing his plate away.

Trent checked the time on his phone. “Good timing. The sex shop opens in ten minutes.”

“Why are we going to a s-sex shop?” Kayden asked.

“Because I want to get some toys to play with,” Trent said. “I’m guessing you’ve never been in a sex shop?”

Kayden gave him a blank look in return.

“I didn’t think so.” Trent chuckled. “You’re so sweet and innocent it makes my teeth hurt. Like that French toast there.” He nodded at the half-eaten breakfast plate.

Gloria popped up again. “No rush, but here’s the check.” She placed a paper bill on the edge.

“Thanks for being so prompt, Gloria.” Trent set his credit card on top. “I’m planning on leaving you a generous tip.”

Gloria was flattered. “Oh. Thank you!” She took Trent’s card, then turned to Kayden and gestured to the toast. “Are you done, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Kayden murmured, and the waitress relieved him of his plate.

“I’ll be right back with your card, sir,” Gloria said with a smile, then disappeared down the aisle. Trent watched her go over Kayden’s shoulder. Further down the aisle, the young couple from earlier was gone, replaced with a group of rowdy boys. The old man was still reading his paper, but the women were getting ready to go, as well.

“What about the meeting with Sarah?” Kayden asked in the quiet. “I’m really nervous.”

“Don’t be.” Trent scowled at him. “I didn’t forget.”

“We should really try to go to algebra,” Kayden said in a little voice. “Maybe if we turn our homework in a-and act like nothing’s different, then Ethan will forgive us.”

“I’m not going to algebra today,” Trent snapped. “That bastard turned us in. He’s not going to forgive us, Kayden.”

“So, we never go back to class?”

“Not today, anyway,” Trent said. “I’m not giving him the pleasure.”

Kayden chewed his lip.

“We’ve got plenty of time to play with your asshole,” Trent laughed. “Don’t worry.”

Gloria returned with the card and the receipt. “Have a nice day, boys.”

Trent signed his name and left Gloria the promised tip. “Come on, Kay.”

Kayden followed him out of the restaurant. It was still just as packed, but the waitresses were skilled with turning their tables. There were lots of new faces.

As they were walking back to the truck, Trent’s phone started buzzing.

“Fuck me.” Trent already knew who it was, but he took the bait. He answered. “Hello?”

“Sounds like your awake,” Lucas said, but he didn’t sound surprised. “Vince texted that he saw you leaving the house this morning. Earlier than he did even.”

“Then why did you call me?” Trent glowered, then hit the unlock button on his keyless remote. He climbed in the truck without waiting for Kayden. “You love wasting my time, don’t you?”

“I was just curious what was going on,” Lucas said vaguely. “What are you up so early for? Are you at school?”

“Nope,” Trent chuckled as Kayden got in beside him, wide-eyed with interest. “I just finished breakfast at Joanie’s.”

“By _yourself?_ ”

“I’m with Kayden, dumbass,” Trent said, briefly meeting the little Korean’s curious gaze. Then he started the truck. “And we’re about to go to the sex shop. So what do you want?”

Lucas was speechless.

“Hello?” Trent drawled. “Still there?”

“I’m still here.”

“Well, I wish you weren’t,” Trent said harshly. “I’ve got better things to do than talk to you.”

“Ouch.”

Trent smirked as he backed out of his space. “Is that all you wanted? To see what I’m doing?”

“Are you going to class?”

“Not today,” Trent sang.

“That’s a poor choice,” Lucas said grimly. “With the way your grades stand…”

“I’m going to hang up,” Trent snapped.

“Fine,” Lucas said. “Then hang up.”

Trent pulled the phone away from his ear and did just that.

“Who was that?” Kayden asked.

“Lucas,” Trent grunted, then turned right onto the El Camino Real. They were in a commercial district. Busy stores, banks and restaurants lined the street. “He’s a nerd. He’s been waking me up every morning for class.”

“That’s nice of him,” Kayden said stiffly. “But who is he?”

“Officially, he’s my roommate,” Trent said. “But he’s Mitch’s twin brother and I’ve known him since the nineth grade.”

Kayden blinked. “So, he’s your friend?”

“Yeah.”

“He likes you,” Kayden said uncomfortably. “I could t-tell, even through the phone.”

“Aww, are you jealous?” Trent laughed.

Kayden folded his arms and looked out the window.

Trent smiled at the tiny boy across from him. “You’re cute when you’re mad.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“You don’t need to be, though,” Trent said casually. “Lucas is straight. He fucks girls exclusively.”

“Good for him,” Kayden grumbled. “But that doesn’t mean he d-doesn’t like you.”

Trent snorted.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Trent turned the music up and rolled his window down so he could rest his elbow on the sill. The shop was nearly fifteen minutes away in Redwood City, but he thought it was worth the drive. There was nowhere closer to get a bunch of sex supplies.

“How many roommates do you have?” Kayden asked suddenly.

“Three,” Trent said. “Mitch, Lucas, and Vince.”

“Have you known Vince since high school, too?”

“No. We met freshman year, when we were all living in the dorms,” Trent murmured. “Any other questions?”

“I’m sorry.” Kayden pressed his lips together. “I’m being nosy.”

Trent laughed. “Hardly.”

Kayden fell quiet again, frowning as he thought, and he looked cute when he was thinking, too. The faces he made, the little noises, his damned clumsiness…it was all incredibly endearing. Trent smiled to himself as he drove his cute passenger to the dirty sex shop.

The place was the last store in a grungy, worn-down strip mall. There was a dollar store, a Chinese restaurant, and a nail salon on the other side of it, and all the establishments seemed kind of questionable. The lot was barren, but Trent parked in the back and turned off the engine.

“It looks scary.” Kayden eyed the shop through the back window. “I don’t want to go in.”

“Well, you have to,” Trent growled. “You’re not sitting out here in the truck.” He took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. “Come on, Baby-Kay, buck up.”

Kayden whined, but he climbed out of the truck just the same.

There was a plethora of neon signs in the shop’s window. OPEN was the only one Trent cared about though. He took Kayden’s hand and pulled him into the store.

The shop was stuffed with sex items, magazines, and DVDs. They filled the walls top to bottom, and the rows of wire shelving in the middle. There was a skinny guy behind the counter with long, greasy hair in a ponytail. He looked up when they entered the store and smiled slowly. “Could I help you find anything?”

Trent drew Kayden to his side and put an arm around his shoulder. “We need a set of butt plugs.”

Kayden groaned in embarrassment as the cashier thought for a moment.

“I think I’ve got a training set in the back.”

“Perfect,” Trent smiled, and Kayden squirmed against his side as the cashier came around the counter. Trent tugged Kayden after the man. “Let’s see what he’s got.”

“ _This is embarrassing,_ ” Kayden whispered, and indeed, his cheeks were bright red.

“What’s embarrassing about it? This guy works in a sex shop. Relax.” Trent led Kayden to the back of the store and stopped next to the cashier as he browsed the wall. There were various plugs and other sex objects for sale. Kayden’s eyes focused on a giant rubber dong on display.

“It’s a three-piece set,” the cashier said, pulling down a box with jet black anal plugs, curved at the end, and of various sizes. “They get increasingly bigger as they move from the beginner plug to the pro.” He tapped the largest size on the box. “And they’re curved to stimulate the prostate.”

“That’s exactly what I need.” Trent took the box off his hands. “Thanks.”

“Need any lube?”

Kayden muttered something under his breath and pulled nervously on Trent’s arm, so Trent agreed just to fuck with him. “Sure. What’ve you got?”

The guy led them back to the front of the store. On one of the wire racks, there was a large display of lubricants under a sign _Slippery When Wet._

“We’ve got the basic water-based lubes.” The cashier gestured to the top shelf. “Then we’ve got some more kinky blends. The warming and the cooling lubes and the ones that taste like fruit and chocolate.” He pointed to some bottles on the second and third shelves. “We’ve got the desensitizing lubes, as well.” He nodded at the last shelf on the left and Trent scowled. He didn’t want anything like that. He wanted Kayden to feel every moment of his cock in his ass. He reached for one of the strawberry lubes and added it to the plugs. “How about condoms?” the guy asked.

“Don’t need ‘em,” Trent said confidently. “I think that’s all for today.”

The guy nodded and wandered back to the counter.

Trent turned to grab Kayden, only to see he’d moved further down the aisle. He was curious what had caught the virgin’s attention and got closer. Trent stopped behind him and saw Kayden gazing at a set of nipple clamps in total amazement. He smiled wryly. “Do you want to try those?”

“What are they for?” Kayden asked. “They aren’t for your body, are they?”

“They’re nipple clamps,” Trent said, and Kayden touched his chest in sympathy.

“That’s _horrible!_ ”

“I’m getting them.” Trent reached over Kayden’s shoulder and took the nipple clamps off the wall.

“Oh _nooo_ …”

Trent took everything to the counter and laid it out. The greasy guy rang up his purchases and put them in a nondescript, black bag and Trent handed over his credit card before the guy could read off the total. He didn’t care what it cost. Chase would get the bill and he’d probably laugh when he saw where it’d come from. Trent had been here before, for different reasons. It wasn’t a big deal.

“Thanks for coming in,” the guy handed Trent’s card back with a receipt. “Have an amazing day.”

“You too.” Trent curled his lip in a facsimile of a smile. “Come on, Kayden.” He took the boy’s hand and led him out of the store. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked as they started across the empty lot. “You did pretty good in there. You were red in the face, but you weren’t terribly obvious.”

“That guy stared at me the whole time,” Kayden whispered. “It was creepy.”

“He’s probably wondering if I’m using the butt plugs or you.” Trent dropped Kayden’s hand as they reached the truck and opened the doors. “That was a joke,” he said firmly. “You’re the only one who’s wearing the plugs.” He climbed in and tossed the bag in the back.

Kayden scrambled into the passenger seat and looked curiously over his shoulder. “Can I see them?”

“Go ahead.” Trent started the truck and backed out of his space. “You’ll see ‘em soon enough.”

Kayden carefully picked up the bag and looked inside. His eyes widened and, slowly, he set the bag in the backseat again.

“You’re so damned innocent.” Trent snorted. “It’s so adorable.”

Kayden dropped his head in embarrassment. “Thanks, I guess.”

Trent smiled and took off down the street. They were heading straight back to the house and hopping into bed. Trent’s dick was chubby along his thigh with anticipation. He’d taken care of himself in the shower earlier that morning, but it had been nothing but a drop in the bucket. He was _incredibly_ horny _._

Kayden checked his new phone and sent a few messages while they drove down the El Camino. He was nervous. His hands were balled in the ends of his sleeves and he kept shaking his hair into his face, but it didn’t help. Trent could see everything. His sweet, rounded cheeks, his plump, pink lips, his dark, angular eyes…

Trent cleared his throat. “Who are you texting?”

“Audrey,” Kayden sighed. “She’s sitting in class right now, lecturing me about skipping.”

Trent chuckled. “You said she tried to stop you?”

“She stood in front of me and blocked my path for almost five minutes,” Kayden said much to Trent’s amusement. “She was red in the face, reading me the riot act.”

“Did it convince you?”

“Obviously not,” Kayden moaned. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“I don’t know why she’s wasting her time,” Trent sneered. “We’re both adults. We can do whatever the hell we want.”

“Maybe you can, but not me,” Kayden said softly. “My dad’s going to be calling the advisor after our meeting today, to check up on me. I don’t know what I’m going to say to him.”

“You worry too much.” Trent rolled his eyes. “Tell him to fuck off.”

Kayden’s face paled. “He’d immediately kick me out of the house if I said something like that.”

“I’d move out and get my own place if I were you,” Trent said. “You’ll never be your own person until you’re able to get out from under his thumb.”

Kayden put his phone down and looked out the window. “I don’t know if I could ever do something like that.”

“I did,” Trent said boldly. “Of course, I had my stepdad’s money to help me get by…”

Kayden jumped as his phone buzzed in his lap. He glanced at the screen. “There’s a new message in Blackboard. For algebra.”

Trent pressed his lips together. “What’s it say?”

Kayden tapped into the classroom app and paused to read the text. “Oh no.”

“What now?”

“There’s a quiz on Friday,” Kayden whined. “Today’s a review day.”

“That’s good right? We aren’t missing anything new.”

“You’ve copied my homework twice.” Kayden glared at him. “Are you ready for this?”

Trent laughed. “Of course I’m not.”

“That’s not good.” Kayden shook his head. “We have to do some sort of review session today.”

“I hate studying.” Trent swerved around a lazy sedan in the left lane and sped up. “But if you can review with a plug up your ass, then have at it.”

Kayden blushed profusely and looked out the window again. “I-I guess I’ll have to try.”

Trent scowled. He didn’t want to fucking _review._ He turned up the music and ignored Kayden for the rest of the ride.

When they got back to the house, Trent was relieved to see an empty driveway. Everyone was gone. Even Mitch had dragged himself out of bed. Trent imagined the blond in the back of Intro to Conflict with a sour look on his face. Trent might have felt bad for skipping and abandoning him in lecture if he hadn’t known Mitch’s only reason for going was to see Audrey. He was still blocked on her phone and catching her outside class was the only way he had to talk to her.

Trent parked in front of the garage and shut off the engine. “Leave your bag,” he said when Kayden shouldered his pack and started to get out.

“I need to bring it,” he said, wide-eyed. “So we can try to review for the quiz. Remember?”

Trent frowned. Of course he remembered. But he didn’t usually let his “visitors” bring their stuff in the house. That was another way girls conned themselves back for seconds. Leaving their _shit_ behind so they had to come back for it. “Alright,” he said grudgingly. “But we aren’t doing any homework until you’ve made me come at least twice.”

Kayden nodded, his eyes glittering with the challenge.

Trent grabbed the bag from the sex shop and got out of the truck. They went to the front door and he unlocked it and led the way inside. “Shoes off,” he said as the sound of the vacuum started in the living room. “See.” He nodded across the hall. “The maid’s here.”

Kayden toed his shoes off as he craned his neck to see. “Does she live here?”

“No. She shares a car with her son, so he drops her off before school and picks her up when he’s done.”

“Oh.”

“She won’t bother us.” Trent kicked his tennis shoes off, too, and started for the stairs. “She knows by now to respect a closed door.”

Kayden trailed after him. “It’s weird you have a maid.”

“It’s a big house and we don’t want to be bothered with menial chores.”

“Nobody wants to do chores,” Kayden murmured disagreeably. “My mom does most of them at my house, but we fold and put away our own clothes, wash the dishes, and clean our rooms on the weekends.”

“Well, our dads have the money to pay someone else to do all of that,” Trent sneered. “You’d take advantage of it too, if you had the option.”

“I don’t think I would…”

Trent rolled his eyes again as they reached the top of the stairs. “Don’t piss me off before you give me total access to your butthole, dummy.”

Kayden worried his lip. “S-sorry.”

Trent laughed darkly and pushed Kayden ahead of him. “Hurry up and get on my bed.”

Kayden scurried down the hall and into the bedroom. By the time Trent waltzed in behind him and locked the door, he sat on the edge of his bed, his cheeks pink with excitement.

Trent loomed over him for a moment, studying the gorgeous boy sitting before him. Then, in a deep voice, he said: “Get naked for me, Kayden,” and Kayden gasped, and pulled his sweater over his head. He started on his jeans next, working the fly with nervous, uncoordinated movements and Trent watched in a dreamy haze as he bared himself at his command.

Kayden had a thin, willowy body with hips that flared into a pert bottom. It was round and squeezable, and the pink little pucker between his cheeks was totally delectable. It had taken all of Trent’s restraint yesterday to keep from tasting his asshole when he’d had it in his face, but he knew he’d give in this time. He’d gotten the strawberry lube today with the intention of tossing Kayden’s salad.

“Get up,” Trent commanded, smacking Kayden’s hip and Kayden rolled over in confusion and got up on his knees. Trent pushed him down, so he fell forward on his elbows with his butt in the air.

“ _Aya,_ ” Kayden groaned, pushing his face into the satin sheets.

Trent yanked his t-shirt over his head, then shucked his jeans. He tossed the sex bag on the bed, then climbed up after it and got behind Kayden’s sweet ass. The heart-shaped cheeks swayed temptingly before him, and Trent cupped Kayden’s left cheek and spread him open.

Kayden’s pink hole winked open curiously. It looked so soft and perfect. The silky skin behind his balls was lightly haired, as were his tight, little balls, and Trent made a mental note to shave him later in the shower.

He grabbed the bag off the bed and reached in for the lube. He watched Kayden’s twitching butthole as he tore through the seal with his teeth. It was so tiny and pristine looking. Trent could just imagine how hot and tight he’d be when he entered him for the first time. His cock was abnormally large though, and he knew Kayden wouldn’t be able to comfortably take him without preparation, thus, the butt plugs.

He ripped open the packaging on the sex toys next, eager to get started. The smallest butt plug was the diameter of two slim fingers. Kayden should be able to take it without too much struggle, but Trent set it aside for now. He moved back to his place between Kayden’s spread legs and pulled his cheeks apart with both hands. He licked his lips, then pushed his face close and inserted his tongue.

“Ahhh!” Kayden gripped the sheets tight and buried his face into the soft bedding. “Trent…oooooh!”

Trent wormed his tongue deep into Kayden’s rectum and began to tongue-fuck his butthole. His taste was clean and the slightest bit salty, like skin and perspiration. There was a deeper taste too that was unfamiliar, but Trent didn’t mind it.

Though this wasn’t the first time he’d gone down on somebody, it felt like a totally new experience. Kayden’s little cock was rock hard between his thighs and his asshole squeezed Trent’s tongue in a deep, rhythmic pattern. He cried wantonly into the sheets as he squirmed and thrust himself into Trent’s mouth with a helpless need.

Trent’s cock was hard, too, but his erection wasn’t the most pressing concern for once. He wanted Kayden to come. He’d relax once he orgasmed, and then Trent could slide the plug all the way inside of him. He reached between Kayden’s legs and wrapped his big hand around his little cock. Kayden’s asshole clenched up tight as he began to pull him off.

“Ohhh!” Kayden thrust himself into Trent’s grasp, then whined and pushed his ass back on his tongue. He didn’t know which sensation he liked better. He bucked his hips and groaned deep in his chest. He was losing it. His whole body shook with pleasure.

Trent played with his cock and sucked the excited pucker while Kayden moaned and clenched crazily around his tongue. He continued to squirm and wiggle like a fish out of water and Trent sped up his hand motions and concentrated on making him come. He couldn’t wait to see him stuffed.

Kayden’s body tensed up and he buried his face in the bed as he came without warning and sprayed Trent’s hand and the sheets below with his seed.

Trent sat back on his knees and grabbed the plug. He applied the strawberry-scented lube along the curved shaft as he gazed down at Kayden, slumped on the bed, tired and weak. “Roll over, baby,” he said, and Kayden groaned and flopped onto his back. “Legs up,” Trent instructed, and Kayden shyly pulled his knees to his chest.

Trent got down on the bed and scooted between Kayden’s raised thighs. Kayden’s hole was wet with saliva. It twitched needily and Trent licked his lips and pressed a finger inside.

“Mmm.” Kayden’s eyes fell shut and he arched his back so Trent could push his finger in deep. The slick walls of his anal passage were hot and gripped Trent with an incredible pressure. “That feels good,” he moaned.

Trent withdrew his finger and greedily licked it clean. He angled the butt plug at Kayden’s asshole, next. “I’m going to put this inside you,” he murmured, rubbing the curved head along Kayden’s eager pucker. “Brace yourself.”

Kayden’s eyes fluttered open as Trent pushed the hard length inside of him. “ _Treeeent!_ ”

Trent stopped with the plug halfway inside. “Still feel good?”

“It burns.” Kayden tilted his head back with a groan.

“It’s stretching your asshole,” Trent said. “So I can fuck you without tearing you up.”

“Ohhh!”

Trent pushed the length a bit deeper. “Take a deep breath. It’s almost in.”

Kayden took a deep, whooshing breath and Trent pushed the plug all the way in and twisted. “Uhh!” Kayden grunted, and Trent smirked. He’d hit Kayden’s prostate. He pulled the plug out, then pushed it in again. “Guh!” He started fucking Kayden’s hole in quick succession, touching his prostate at the end of each stroke.

Kayden gripped the backs of his legs in a death grip. His face turned beet red from the strain, but his cock was rapidly hardening against his belly. He was enjoying it.

Trent’s cock was leaking pre-come he was so turned on. He kept a hand on the plug, plunging it in and out of Kayden’s spasming hole as he pushed his legs aside and climbed onto his chest. The positioning was awkward, but Trent’s dick was long enough to reach Kayden’s mouth while he continued to fuck his ass. “Suck,” he said, and Kayden let go of his thighs and grabbed Trent’s dick. He fed it into his wet, open mouth and Trent groaned as his cock was engulfed in heat.

Kayden’s mouth felt incredible. He made love to Trent’s cockhead, licking, and sucking the sensitive organ with relish. He drew Trent’s shaft into his mouth and got it shiny and wet. He groaned every time Trent touched his prostate with the plug and the vibrations felt fantastic. When he reached back to play with Trent’s balls, Trent started to lose control.

He let go of the plug and took Kayden’s face between his broad hands. Kayden’s hair was silky-soft between his fingers and Trent used his handhold to drive his cock into Kayden’s throat.

Kayden gagged and struggled to accept the length, but he swallowed and frantically adjusted. He used his little hands as a guard and Trent banged into them relentlessly. He didn’t stop fucking Kayden’s face until he reached orgasm.

“ _Fuuuck…_ ” Trent groaned as the last of his sperm drained from his balls. He fell to the side and shut his eyes, totally exhausted. The bed was incredibly soft and enveloping.

Then Kayden made a soft sound beside him and Trent opened his eyes.

Kayden still had the plug jammed up his butt. His cock was hard, and his cheeks were flushed with exertion. He looked cute and helpless.

Trent rolled over and kissed Kayden’s sweet lips. He brushed his hair back and held him close as the kiss deepened. Kayden arched into his body, his cock straining for attention, and Trent gave in and wrapped his hand around him.

Kayden moaned into his mouth. He was already close, and it took almost nothing to push him over the edge.

Trent slid his tongue into his mouth as he pulled him off. He penetrated Kayden’s mouth like he’d done to his asshole earlier, and Kayden turned to jelly beneath him. He humped Trent’s big hand until he squirted.

The kiss continued after he orgasmed. It slowed down, but their mouths only got wetter. Trent explored every part of Kayden’s hot mouth and Kayden curled into his body and accepted him completely. Trent’s cock twitched again with interest, but it was quiet against his thigh.

Eventually, Trent rested his head on Kayden’s shoulder and tossed an arm over his middle. He shut his eyes and fell into a light slumber as Kayden’s breathing evened out and his body relaxed beneath him. 

***

Kayden jerked awake forty minutes later. “What time is it?!”

Trent sat up groggily and looked out the window. “After noon, I think.”

“Oh no,” Kayden groaned. “We’re running out of time!”

“We don’t have to meet Sarah until two.” Trent flopped back on the bed. “Relax.”

“No, we have to review first,” Kayden said adamantly, then tried to roll off the bed but stopped suddenly with a wince.

Trent sat up and smiled slowly. “You’ve still got the plug up your ass?”

“Yeah.” Kayden edged gingerly off the bed and walked to get his bag by the door, his legs pressed together the whole way. “We still have the homework. We can go over that.”

“No fair.” Trent pouted. He hadn’t even bothered to copy Kayden’s homework the night before. “We agreed on two orgasms before we did that.”

“We don’t have time.” Kayden came back with his math notebook and a pencil. He sat carefully on the bed next to Trent and opened to a fresh page. “We’re working on slope intercept form. I did this in high school, so this is all a review for me.” He pulled out the same sheet of homework from yesterday and wrote down the first equation.

_Y = - 3X + 4_

“We’re trying to find the slope, the y-intercept, and draw it on a graph,” Kayden said.

Trent scowled at his neat handwriting. “I have no idea how to do that.”

“Let me explain,” Kayden said, scooting closer so Trent could see, and he looked so cute, naked, and uncomfortable with a thick probe up his ass, Trent tried his best to pay attention to him. “This is standard slope intercept form,” Kayden said as he jotted another equation below the first.

_y = Mx + B_

“ _M_ is the slope of the line. It’s equal to _Y 2 \- Y1_ over _X 2 \- X1_ which is basically rise over run. _B_ is the y-intercept. So that means in standard form, we can substitute zero for _X_ and solve for _Y_.” Kayden wrote everything down as he explained, but Trent was totally confused.

“What?”

“Do you know how to locate a point on a graph?”

Trent scratched his balls. “You find _X_ on the axis, then go up or down to find _Y_ , right?”

“Right.” Kayden drew a simple line graph. “So, if we use _y = Mx + B_ and _M_ is the slope, then what is the slope in the equation _Y = - 3X + 4_?”

“Negative three?”

“Correct.” Kayden wrote _M = - 3_. “We also know what the y-intercept is from the equation. What is the y-intercept?”

Trent glared at Kayden’s notes. “Four?”

“Good.” Kayden wrote _B = 4_. “Now we substitute zero for _X_ and solve for _Y_.”

“Why?” Trent sneered. “Where did the zero come from?”

“The line intercepts the X axis at zero, so we’re trying to find where that point will be on the _Y_ axis.”

Trent glowered as Kayden rewrote the problem. _Y = - 3(0) + 4_

“Can you solve that problem?”

“Negative three times zero is zero,” Trent said boredly. “So _Y_ equals 4, I guess.”

“That’s right!” Kayden said excitedly. “See! Now you’ve got all the parts to plot your line. Let me show you.”

Trent leaned over Kayden’s notebook as he continued with the example. “You can write _Y = 4_ or write it as an ordered pair _(0,4)_. Can you plot that on the graph?” Kayden handed him the pencil.

“ _X_ is first?” Trent asked, unsure of himself, and Kayden nodded. With a scowl, Trent went up four spaces on Kayden’s hand drawn graph and placed a dot. “There.”

“Yes. Right on the _X_ axis because _X_ is zero.”

“I know.” Trent pouted. “That’s why I did it like that.”

“Okay,” Kayden continued. “Now we need to draw a line.”

“How?”

“We can use the slope to find the next point,” Kayden said. “We know the slope is negative three which is the same as _-3/1_. And if we put that in terms of rise over run, then it translates to three down and one over.” He counted out the spaces, then placed the next dot. “The rest of the line follows this pattern. We can draw the line now.” Kayden drew a neat little line through the dots, then sat back with a smile. “Simple as that.”

Trent scowled at him. “There’s no way I’ll remember how to do that.”

“There’s no reason why not.” Kayden laughed musically. “Let’s practice a few times. Here the next question is a little harder than the first. _Y = 3/4X – 5_.” Kayden handed him the pencil.

Trent groaned as he took it. He _so_ didn’t want to do this, but if Kayden was right about the quiz on Friday, then maybe this was worth the effort. “You owe me a BJ after this.”

Kayden smiled. “Of course.”

“Okay, so I guess _M = 3/4_? What do I do with that number?”

Kayden rested his elbows on his bare knees and leaned in close to instruct Trent. He was incredibly patient and encouraging. He wasn’t condescending in the slightest. Trent slowly started to understand what the homework was about and after another forty-five minutes, he’d actually completed the assignment.

“We have a couple other topics to go over before the quiz,” Kayden said as Trent gave him his pencil back. “But maybe we can go over them tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Trent sighed. “Sounds like tons of fun.”

“Studying isn’t supposed to be fun,” Kayden said, getting off the bed on wobbly legs. “It’s the concentrated effort of learning. There’s nothing fun about it.”

“I swear learning was supposed to be fun,” Trent sneered.

“Nope.” Kayden lazily dropped his things back into his bag. “But we’ll miss our meeting with your advisor if we do any more. Plus, I’ve got to go to the bathroom.”

“Then go,” Trent gestured across the hall. “We should take a quick shower before we leave, too. So I’ll follow you in.”

“No.” Kayden’s cheeks pinkened. “I have to go number _two._ ”

“Oh.” Trent patted the bed. “Then let’s take the plug out for a minute.”

“A minute?” Kayden shuffled across the room and climbed unsteadily onto the bed. “But the meeting…”

“What about it?” Trent asked. “You can wear a butt plug to an advisors meeting.”

“ _Trent._ ” Kayden’s face paled. “No, I _can’t._ ”

“Why not? What? Do you think she’ll check your ass?” Trent laughed. “Nobody will know the difference.”

“ _I’ll_ know the difference!” Kayden squealed as Trent pushed him down on the bed. His cute butt flew up in the air and he wiggled it defenselessly. “I can’t wear a butt plug in public!”

“Yes you can.” Trent spread Kayden’s fat cheeks and looked at the black plug stuffed inside his rectum. The wrinkled entrance was a nice, rosy red around the base of the plug and Trent leaned in to taste the delicate flesh. Kayden groaned loudly into the bed as his swollen hole was licked. Kayden clenched his hands in the sheets and cried like a bitch while Trent ran the tip of his tongue around his anal ring.

Then, Trent grabbed the base of the plug and slowly worked it out.

Kayden moaned desperately as his anus was emptied. It clenched up super tight and then he grabbed his butt and sat up. “Bathroom,” he murmured, then rolled off the bed and rushed out of the room.

Trent watched him go with a faint smile. Kayden was so innocent; he almost felt bad for corrupting him, but he wasn’t getting out of wearing the butt plug. Trent would make sure of it.

He waited a few minutes for Kayden to use the facilities, then he followed him.

Kayden was washing his hands at the sink when Trent came into the room. He looked up curiously, then groaned when he spotted the plug in Trent’s hand. “Please…no…”

“We’ll get you cleaned up first,” Trent said cheerfully, then set the item on the shower ledge. He turned the water on next and waited for it to get warm.

“It sits right on my p-prostate,” Kayden whined. “It makes it hard to concentrate.”

“You did alright with the studying,” Trent murmured, testing the water with an absent hand.

“Yeah, but I was laying down.” Kayden watched as Trent climbed into the shower stall. “I think it’ll be worse when I’m sitting.”

“You’ll have to get used to it,” Trent said as he stepped under the spray. “I expect you to be wearing it tomorrow in psych.”

“ _Nooo._ ”

“Get in here,” Trent murmured, closing his eyes as the water cascaded down his back. It felt wonderful and Kayden was missing out.

Kayden climbed in behind him and shyly touched his hip, and Trent turned and drew him into his arms for a passionate kiss. He slid wet fingers through Kayden’s hair and held him tenderly in his arms. Kayden moaned into his mouth and squirmed needily against his naked body, and that too felt wonderful, but Trent had other ideas.

He pulled away, stroking Kayden’s cheek as they parted. The boy watched him with an adoring gaze, and Trent ran his thumb along his plump bottom lip. “I want your ass to be totally smooth.”

Kayden quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m going to shave you,” Trent murmured, and Kayden nervously licked his lips. “Bend over and spread your cheeks.”

Kayden turned to face the back of the stall and shyly bent at the waist. He looked over his shoulder, his cheeks pink, as he reached back and parted his buttcheeks.

Trent got a squirt of body soap, then grabbed his razer off the ledge. He got down on one knee and looked at Kayden’s intimate little opening. It was red and swollen with use, and Trent slid a finger inside to test the elasticity.

Kayden groaned as he was fingered. “Sore,” he moaned.

Trent pushed his soapy finger deep and cleaned Kayden’s passage. He was still tight and his anus gripped Trent’s finger like a vice, but he was able to thrust without any trouble. Kayden was loosening up.

Trent withdrew his finger and soaped up the crevice of Kayden’s ass, then with a steady hand, he made quick work of the razer and removed all of his pubic hair. He made Kayden bend even further and pull himself open as wide as he could, so he could get the wispy hair between his cheeks, behind his balls, and the darker strands around his penis.

“So soft,” Trent murmured when he was done. He set the razer aside and ran a finger between Kayden’s silky cheeks. He paused to play with his puckered opening. “Guess we’d better put your plug back in.”

“Please don’t make me wear that thing,” Kayden whined.

“You have too,” Trent said firmly, then pulled away to grab the anal plug from where he’d left it earlier. “You’re butt’s in training.” He turned with the plug in hand and calmly assessed the little Korean before him.

Kayden’s fingers dug deep into his fleshy buttcheeks. He was holding himself open so enthusiastically, it looked like he wanted it. But he sobbed softly, and his face looked absolutely pitiful when he looked over his shoulder at Trent. “Just…go slow. My butt really hurts.”

“I’ll go slow,” Trent promised, then lowered himself to his knee again so he could see better. “Fuck…you’ve got a beautiful asshole, Kayden…”

Kayden whined in response. His butthole spasmed with anticipation, and Trent gave him what he was asking for. He slid the plug steadily into Kayden’s trembling, little body until the base was flush with his asshole.

“Ohhh…” Kayden groaned. “Gooooood.”

Trent stood up and tugged Kayden around. He pulled him under the water and kissed him, his taller body shielding Kayden’s from the spray. Their lips were locked in a wet embrace, their tongues tangling in an intricate dance, and within moments, both boys were hard.

Trent’s massive erection stuck between them like a blockade. When they broke apart, he stroked Kayden’s cheek with a tender hand, then pushed him down to his knees. “Get me off,” he murmured, and Kayden firmly grasped his cock and directed it to his mouth.

Trent played with Kayden’s hair as he watched him suck and polish his knob. Kayden looked so gorgeous with a big dick hanging out of his mouth. He gazed up at him, his dark eyes gleaming with affection and Trent loved it. He’d had girls look at him like that before, but it had never made him feel so…special and adored.

Trent’s eyelids fell partway shut. “Reach between your legs and fuck yourself on the plug,” he said in a deep voice and Kayden groaned around his shaft and spread his thighs. He reached between his legs for the base of the plug and grasped it with his fingertips. Slowly, he started to move it inside himself.

“ _Mmm._ ” Kayden’s eyes fluttered shut as his hand sped up its fucking motions. He bobbed his head on Trent’s cock while he fucked himself over and over. His little cock was hard and bouncing between his thighs, his face was red with exertion, and his eyes were squeezed shut with pleasure. It was a beautiful sight…

Trent tilted his head back and groaned as he neared orgasm. He fisted his hand in Kayden’s hair and fucked his cock deep into his mouth. He thrust his hips repeatedly as the Korean struggled to breathe, and soon, the pleasure mounted, and fireworks erupted behind Trent’s eyelids as he emptied his balls down Kayden’s vulnerable throat. He pulled him up by the hair right after and kissed his sloppy mouth.

“Mmmph!” Kayden cried as Trent probed him with his tongue. His hard cock poked Trent in the thigh and Trent wrapped his large hand around it and started to pull.

“Keep fucking yourself,” he murmured against his lips.

Kayden reached back and awkwardly grabbed onto the plug stuffed up his behind. He worked it in and out at a slower pace, the positioning wasn’t as good now, but he gasped wetly into Trent’s mouth every time he touched his prostate.

Trent kissed Kayden deeply while he stroked his needy penis. Precome coated his hand and he knew Kayden was about to come. He cradled him close with his free hand as the boy lost control and trembled against his body.

Kayden came with cry and his whole body went limp.

Trent scooped him up in his arms with a laugh. “You’re such a lightweight,” he joked.

Kayden gazed at him dazedly. “What?”

“Nothing,” Trent smiled. “Can you stand?”

“I think so.”

Trent set Kayden on his feet again and turned him around to check the butt plug. It was securely in place and he patted the Korean fondly on the ass. “Let’s finish up in here. We’ve gotta run.”

Kayden nodded and stepped under the water to rinse off. Trent stepped up behind him and hugged him from behind. He was warm inside and it had nothing to do with the water. He kissed Kayden softly on the top of the head, then slid back to get the soap.

***

“ _Oooh!_ It’s so uncomfortable,” Kayden squirmed into his jeans. “I don’t know how I’ll get through this.”

Trent smiled as he watched Kayden finish dressing. He’d already pulled some clothes on in the closet, and just needed to do his hair. He strode to the dresser as Kayden zipped up his fly and ended the show. Trent’s brush was on top, under the mirror, and he ran it through his short hair to tame the curls.

“Oh!” Kayden peered shyly out the window. “Who’s that?”

Trent leaned around the dresser to see and caught sight of Mateo mowing the back lawn. “Oh, that’s the maid’s son. He’s also our lawn guy and does the pool.”

Kayden walked to the window and looked into the backyard. “I have writing class with that guy.”

“Is he a friend of yours?” Trent sneered, thinking about the other afternoon when he’d checked out the pool boy. _Awkward._

“Kind of,” Kayden whispered. “He’s the guy who asked Audrey on a date.”

Trent’s eyes widened. “Mateo?”

“Yeah. Mateo.”

Trent set his brush aside as he stored the juicy gossip for later. “That’s interesting.”

“I don’t know how she’s planning on going out with him though.” Kayden gazed down at the Hispanic boy detailing the grass. “Her dad’s just as strict as mine is.”

Trent smoothed his hands over the edges of his hair, then stepped away from the mirror. “I could care less, honestly.”

Kayden frowned at his reflection in the glass.

“We’d better get going. It’s almost two.”

Kayden turned away from the window and followed Trent into the hall. “Do we have a plan for what we’re going to say?”

“No. Should we?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Kayden cried as they started down the stairs. “Your advisor will catch me in a lie, and I-I’ll break! I won’t be able to keep quiet!”

“You have to keep quiet!” Trent reached the bottom of the stairs and whirled on Kayden. “That’s the only way this works. If you’re quiet and let _me_ do the talking.”

Lizzie poked her head out of the kitchen. “Trent?”

“Afternoon, Lizzie,” Trent said shortly. “We’re going back to class now.”

The maid watched with a hyper-vigilant gaze as they tracked across the marble floor and stopped at the door.

“Well, what are you going to say to her?” Kayden asked as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. “I should know beforehand.”

“That this is all a stupid misunderstanding,” Trent growled. “And I feel like I’ve been slandered.”

“Do you think she’ll believe that?”

“Probably not.” Trent shrugged. “But it’s our word against Ethan’s. If we deny everything, maybe it’ll look like he made it up.”

Kayden groaned. “I hope so.”

“ _Bye_ Lizzie,” Trent said to the maid. She was still standing in the hall, watching the pair by the door with her dark eyes, but she scurried back into the kitchen when Trent met her gaze.

“Do you think she heard us?” Kayden whispered.

Trent shrugged. “Who cares.”

They went outside and Trent spotted Mateo’s old F-150 by the gate.

“Mateo mentioned he had a job, but he never said he worked for you,” Kayden murmured as they walked for the Raptor.

“He probably didn’t want to brag,” Trent drawled.

“I don’t think that’s the reason.” Kayden frowned.

They climbed in the truck and Trent glared at Mateo’s shitty truck as he whipped his around, so it faced the gate. “We pay him good money. He isn’t ashamed to work for us if that’s what you’re hinting at.”

Kayden looked at the truck as they coasted up the hill and Trent opened the gate. “I think he’s just being modest,” he said as they glided past and bumped onto the road. “He’s a nice guy, but I’m not sure he’s right for Audrey.”

“Is your brother any better?” Trent choked. “That _pussy?_ ”

“I don’t know.” Kayden chewed his lip. “But Mitch is bad news. I’m kind of glad they broke up.”

“You sound like Audrey.” Trent laughed. “So judgmental.”

“I know how she feels about Mitch, but he keeps breaking her heart.” Kayden gazed sadly out the window. “It’s not right. I wish she would find someone that would make her happy.”

Trent gave Kayden a loaded look. “You know I sleep around, don’t you?”

Kayden slowly turned to face him.

“I haven’t stopped because we’re hooking up,” Trent said casually. “You know that, right?”

“H-how many girls have you been with?”

“I have no idea,” Trent laughed. “It’s a lot though.”

Kayden squirmed in his seat.

“I’ve got a high sex drive,” Trent said. “I can’t see myself ever stopping.”

“Don’t you think it would be better if you had a partner?” Kayden asked shyly. “S-someone to share yourself with completely?”

Trent snorted. “No.”

Kayden gazed at him with huge, soulful eyes. “That’s really sad, Trent.”

“I don’t want to be in a relationship,” Trent said firmly. “I told you that.”

“Relationships are so important,” Kayden said adamantly. “Without them, you’re totally alone in the world.”

“Listen to you,” Trent sneered as they turned onto Campus Drive. “Awfully wise for an eighteen-year-old.”

“I’ve been clinging to Audrey for years because she’s the only companion I’m allowed to have,” Kayden said softly. “I’ve shared every part of my life with her. I’d be lost without her in my life.”

“I have friends, too,” Trent scoffed. “Friends I’ve had for years.”

“Friends are great, but finding someone to love is even better,” Kayden crooned. “It’s the best kind of friendship there is.”

“You’ve watched too many movies,” Trent snorted.

“I have not.”

“Then what are you basing this bullshit on?” Trent asked. “Real life? You just said Mitch is a cheating bastard. How many other boyfriends has Audrey had?”

“Mitch is her first,” Kayden said stiffly.

“And how many boyfriends have you had?”

Kayden glared at him.

“I just proved my point.” Trent laughed. “Everything you’re talking about comes from movies.”

Kayden folded his arms.

“In my experience, relationships are shallow,” Trent said bitterly. “The other person usually has ulterior motives, and it goes to hell before it even really begins.”

“Then you’ve been with terrible partners,” Kayden said decisively. “It shouldn’t be that way.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Trent rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t be questioning you. I know you’re a relationship guru and everything.”

Kayden giggled.

“Just shut up and concentrate on keeping a straight face for this meeting,” Trent growled. “You’re distracting me.

“This butt plug is distracting.” Kayden shifted in his seat again, then made a face.

Trent smirked. “Like I said, you’d better concentrate on keeping a straight face.”

Kayden stuck his tongue out. “Meanie.”

They reached campus in minutes. Trent parked in the usual lot below the library and turned off the truck. “We don’t have to go far. Sarah’s office is in Sweet Hall.”

Kayden looked across the lawn at the squat building and took a deep breath. “Should we wait until two or go now?”

“Let’s get this over with,” Trent grunted, then took the keys from the ignition and hopped out of the vehicle. Kayden clutched his bag to his chest and ran after him. They took the hill together and turned down the path.

“ _Ohh,_ ” Kayden groaned as he hurried to keep up. “Please, slow down! The plug’s hurting me.”

“You’re such a baby.” The path was heavily populated around the library and Trent slowed to a stroll as they passed. “It’s not that bad. Stop whining.”

“Please, can’t I take this out before the meeting?” Kayden moaned. “It’s _so_ uncomfortable!”

“No,” Trent hissed. “And where would we put it anyway?”

“In my bag!”

“I’m not playing with your butthole in my advisor’s office,” Trent sneered as they reached the glass doors to Sweet Hall. He paused and held the door for the little Korean. “Just hold onto it. You’ll be fine.”

Kayden flushed and ducked inside.

Trent stepped through the door after him and strode confidently ahead. He led the way down the hall and found the advisor’s office at the end of it.

The same googly-eyed woman from before, Elsa, was behind reception. She adjusted her thick glasses as Trent swept into the room and she smiled hugely with recognition. “Trent!”

“Hi, Elsa,” Trent said sweetly. “It’s been a minute. How’ve you been?”

“Good!” Elsa gushed. “I saw your dad’s movie on TV the other night. _Border_ is such an amazing film.”

“Yeah.” Trent glanced down as Kayden stopped beside him. “Well, we’re here to see Sarah. She asked us to come.”

“Yes. She made a note about it,” Elsa said, then turned to her computer and clacked at the keyboard. “I’m sending her a message now. She’ll be right out.”

“Thanks.” Trent took Kayden’s shoulder and drew him away from the desk. He didn’t want to talk about Chase’s stupid, over-complicated films. He sat in one of the chairs against the back wall and pulled Kayden down beside him.

“I haven’t seen your dad’s movies,” Kayden said in a little voice.

Trent scoffed. “I think you’re the only one who hasn’t.”

“If it isn’t on Netflix, then I haven’t seen it,” Kayden said. “That’s the only way I get to watch anything new.”

“Well, he’s about to sign a deal with them,” Trent said with a sigh. “They’ve been in talks for months.”

Kayden smiled faintly. “Maybe I’ll finally get to see them. I’ve heard good things.”

“Don’t believe it,” Trent sneered. “His movies are total shit.”

“I’m sorry.” Kayden’s face fell. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Trent crossed his arms and glared at reception. Elsa watched them closely, but she quickly looked away when she caught the expression on Trent’s face. “Chase’s always been crazy about his movies,” he said darkly. “But he turns into a maniac when he’s working. He drinks, he snorts boatloads of coke, and he beats the shit out of me and my mom.”

Kayden was silent, so Trent continued.

“Every time I see one of his movies, I think about my mom lying at the bottom of the stairs after he pushed her in a drunken rage.”

Kayden blinked in shock. “That’s…horrible.”

“Yeah. Horrible,” Trent laughed humorlessly. “It’s just one of the pleasant memories I have growing up in Chase’s lavish Hollywood mansion.”

“Trent.”

Trent raised his head and met Sarah Windsor’s piercing gaze. He stood up, then pulled Kayden to his feet beside him. Kayden gasped when he realized Sarah was standing before them and he instantly started to turn red.

“Nice to meet you Kayden.” Sarah said with a raised brow. “I’m Sarah Windsor. Trent’s academic advisor.”

“H-hi.”

“Let’s go to my office.” Sarah turned on her heel and started down the hall at a clip.

Kayden lurched into action and hurried after the woman, but Trent rolled his eyes and followed at a slower pace.

“Take a seat, boys,” Sarah said the moment they were in her office and the door shut behind them. “I think you both know why we’re here.”

“I-I-I-I’m s-sorry!” Kayden fell into the seat closest to the door. “Trent said—”

“Kayden!” Trent barked and Sarah looked up in surprise. “Just…be quiet.”

“Is that the way you normally talk to your tutor?” Sarah asked.

Trent squeezed past Kayden and sat in the chair against the wall. “No,” he said with a smile. “I’m normally much sweeter.”

Sarah was unamused. “As I said in my email, I got a rather concerning message from your algebra instructor.”

“We weren’t—”

“What Kayden is trying to say,” Trent said loudly. “Is that we were both really upset when we got your email. We don’t know what you’re talking about. We aren’t having sex, so how could I be taking advantage of him like that?”

Sarah glanced at her computer. “Mr. Kim says Kayden gave you a hand job in class.”

Trent snorted with amusement. “Why the hell would he do that?”

Sarah looked at him pensively.

“That never fucking happened, alright?” Trent sneered. “Ethan’s jealous he can’t teach me, and that Kayden can.” He gestured to the tiny Korean at his side. “This kid just showed me slope intercept form. It took me an hour, but I get it now. He’s a great teacher.”

Sarah’s eyes flickered to Kayden.

“T-T-Trent completed the homework on his own,” Kayden stuttered. “Usually h-he just copies me.”

“I bet.” Sarah laughed and Trent face-palmed. “What was different about today?”

“I don’t know.” Kayden smiled faintly. “He listened to me, I guess. He actually tried to pay attention. I’ve seen him in class a million times, bored to death and half asleep. When Trent asked me to be his tutor…” Kayden’s whole face lit up. “I accepted because I wanted to help him.”

Sarah blinked. “Trent. Could you step into the hall for a moment? I need to speak with Kayden in private.”

“What for?” Trent snapped. “What can’t he say in front of me?”

Sarah gave him a look.

“Fine,” Trent huffed, then stood and squeezed around Kayden for the door. “I’ll be right outside, Kayden,” he said reassuringly, then stepped into the hall.

The moment the door shut behind him, Trent pressed his ear to it.

 _“What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Trent Hudson?”_ Sarah’s muffled voice came through the door. _“I understand you’re his tutor, but the two of you seem closer than just classmates.”_

Trent’s heart thudded in his chest as he waited for Kayden’s reply, but it never came.

_“By the look on your face, I’d say I was right. Are you friends?”_

Trent imagined the helpless look on Kayden’s little face and cringed.

 _“Yes,”_ Kayden said softly, and Trent struggled to make out his voice. _“We’ve been talking about our lives, and besides our classes, we actually have things in common.”_

_“Like?”_

Kayden hesitated again. _“Like…Trent’s stepdad’s mean to him and Trent hates him because of it,” he murmured. “I don’t like my dad either. He’s really strict.”_

_“Is that so.”_

_“Yes. He’d be really upset if he found out I was tutoring without getting credit for it. He would think it was a waste of time.”_

_“Your grades are excellent,”_ Sarah said _. “I’m sure a few hours of tutoring a week wouldn’t hurt.”_

 _“My dad is going to call you later today to ask about our meeting,”_ Kayden said. _“Can you tell him I’m getting extra credit for this? Please? I know it’s a lie and I know you probably don’t do things like that, but I_ really _like teaching. It makes me feel really useful, sharing my knowledge with others. And I like finding ways to explain things to people. It’s challenging… Maybe…maybe I could be a teacher…”_

Trent glared at the door. Was Kayden having a damned revelation in there?

_“Your major is pre-med.”_

_“That’s what my dad wants,”_ Kayden said. _“But I think I just figured out what_ I _want.”_

_“That’s good, I suppose.”_

Kayden was quiet for a moment, then he blurted, _“And I lied to you earlier. I’m not friends with Trent.”_

_“You’re not?”_

_“No. It’s so much more than that,”_ Kayden said dreamily, and Trent braced himself. _“I love him, love him, love him so much!”_

_“Uhh…”_

Trent pulled away from the door, horrified. “God…what is he doing…” Heart pounding, he leaned in for another listen.

 _“…kissed me and I almost melted it felt so good,”_ Kayden gushed, and Trent jerked away with a huff and banged on the door.

“Come in,” Sarah said, her voice strained, and Trent strode into the room.

“What did you just tell her?” he snapped, his eyes narrowing into slits. “What did you say?!”

Kayden’s eyes got big.

“Shut the door,” Sarah said. “And sit down.”

Trent slammed the door behind him and pushed his way between Kayden and the second chair. He fell into the seat and pulled an ugly face. The picture of Sarah with her sorority sisters was facing him directly and he scowled down at the image.

“I can’t say I know what’s going on here.” Sarah looked between the boys. “But I think Mr. Kim’s concerns were based in reality.”

Trent sneered at Sarah’s picture frame.

“Whatever’s happening between the two of you, however, seems to be consensual.”

“It is,” Kayden said adamantly, beaming like the sun and Trent shot him a heated glare.

“I told you not to _say_ anything!”

Kayden’s silly smile faltered.

“Calm down,” Sarah said. “Nobody’s in any trouble. Not yet anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Trent asked.

“That I’m keeping my eye on you more than ever,” Sarah said firmly. “Especially after this.”

Trent leaned back in his seat with a huff.

“What about Ethan? And algebra class?” Kayden asked. “We missed our lesson today because we were afraid of how he’d react.”

“No more skipping.” Sarah looked at Trent as she spoke. “Go to class Friday. Mr. Kim will be professional.”

Trent tilted his head back with a groan. “That guy is such an enormous asshole.”

“If you have a complaint,” Sarah drawled. “You’ll have to take it up with the administration.”

Trent crossed his arms defiantly.

“And no more hand jobs in class.”

“But we didn’t—!”

Sarah held up a hand and Trent zipped his lips. “Whether it happened or not, sexual relations in the classroom is prohibited.”

“I _know_ that,” Trent snapped.

Sarah held his gaze with a stern look, and her stare was so intent, Trent finally had to look away. “No more disruptions in class,” Sarah said. “If we have to have this conversation a second time, I’ll be taking this to the dean.”

Kayden’s face paled and Sarah turned to him next.

“And Kayden? I won’t lie to your father, but I’ll try to be vague for your sake.”

“I’m tutoring my sister in secret, as well,” Kayden said softly. “He doesn’t approve of me spending my time on anything other than homework or private lessons.”

Sarah pursed her lips. “I’ll talk to him.”

Kayden nodded.

“That’s all for now,” Sarah said. “You can see yourselves out.”

Trent shoved his chair back. “Come on, Kayden.”

Kayden got up cautiously. “Thank you, Sarah.”

“I’ll be in touch.” Sarah smiled tightly.

“Not too soon, I hope,” Trent grunted, then yanked Kayden into the hall and kicked the door shut behind them. “ _Fuck!”_ He whirled on Kayden and backed him into the wall. “You idiot! I could hear you through the door! Why the hell did you tell her all that shit?!”

“B-because we n-need her on our side,” Kayden stammered. “I want to trust her.”

“But why?” Trent growled. “I told you not to tell her anything!”

“We aren’t in t-trouble.” Kayden licked his lips. “Can’t you just be grateful for that?”

Trent turned and stormed angrily down the hall.

“Wait…Trent!”

Trent stalked past Elsa at reception, then walked out of the advising department and didn’t stop until he was outside, and the sun slanted into his eyes. He blocked the light with a hand.

“Trent…”

“You need to stop telling people about us.” Trent turned and glared at the little Korean. “I get you had to tell your friends, but this is a secret. You’re going to get me in trouble!”

“But…you’re the one who wanted a hand job in class.”

Trent scoffed. “I’m not blaming you for that. I’m blaming you for opening your fat mouth and telling my advisor you _loved me!_ ”

Kayden went bright red. “You heard that?”

“I told you,” Trent hissed. “I heard everything.”

Kayden paused and looked over Trent’s shoulder. “Oh no.”

Trent glanced behind him at the library and spotted two familiar Korean’s hurrying in their direction. He pushed a hand through his curls and turned back to meet Kayden’s desperate gaze. “Guess we’re out of time.”

“Yeah.”

Trent struggled for something to say as he studied Kayden’s sad little face.

“Hey, Kayden.”

Kayden sighed as his brother stopped beside him, almost a whole head taller than the younger boy, and dressed smartly in clothes that fit.

“You haven’t been answering my texts for the last thirty minutes,” Audrey bitched as she sidled up next to the boys and punched Kayden lightly on the shoulder. She wore a pleated skirt and had her kitty backpack hanging from one shoulder. “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I was in a meeting.” Kayden pouted.

“And skipping class.” Ian glanced at Trent.

Trent skipped right over him and pinned Audrey with a knowing look. “I hear you’ve got a date this weekend.”

“Yep.” Audrey flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m allowed to date whoever I want, whenever I want. Mitch and I are through.”

“I’m sure Mitch would love to know you're going out with Mateo. Our lawn boy.”

“Oh, he does _your_ lawn?” Audrey rolled her eyes. “Of course he does.”

Trent laughed merrily. “I’m telling Mitch as soon as I get home.”

Kayden’s brother took his shoulder and pulled. “Let’s get going, Kayden.”

“Bye Trent,” Kayden called, his eyes searching, and Trent watched him go with resentment coiling in his belly. They’d been right in the middle of a conversation, _damnit!_

“I don’t care what you tell Mitch,” Audrey snapped, and Trent turned back to the girl in a daze. “He can go to hell for all I care.” She whirled away and Trent felt an enormous wave of listlessness overtake his resentment.

Trent stood in front of Sweet Hall until the threesome disappeared over the hill, then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed in the opposite direction for the parking lot. There was nothing left for him to do now but to head home. He’d probably tell Mitch about the thing with Mateo, but it wasn’t really that important. He walked back to the truck in a terrible mood, but without really knowing why.


	7. Chapter Seven – Wed, Thurs: Kayden

As soon as they got over the hill, Kayden pulled his arm out of Ian’s grasp. “Please…I have to stop…” He leaned over his knees as a dull pain lanced through his bottom. “Ughhhh.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Audrey put her hands on her hips. “You’re limping! Trent didn’t…oh no…”

Kayden took another step, then winced and doubled over in pain. “I have a butt plug inside of me!” he wailed. “It’s stabbing my prostate!”

“What!?”

“Did you say butt plug?” Ian covered a grin with a hand.

“Yes!”

“But what…” Audrey made a horrified face. “Is that what you were doing at his house? Playing with _sex_ toys?!”

Kayden covered his face in embarrassment. “Trent’s really big, so he has to…stretch me first.”

“Eww. Is that normal for gay people?” Ian asked.

“No. Trent’s a freak,” Audrey snapped.

“Guhhhh,” Kayden groaned. “Can you go ahead for the car, Ian?”

“Maybe we should get that thing out of you.” Ian gestured to the science department to the left of them. “We’ll just duck in one of their bathrooms.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Kayden moaned. “I’m not allowed.”

“Not allowed? What the hell, Kayden?” Audrey’s face turned red. “Are you some sort of sex slave?!”

Kayden nervously licked his lips. “ _Yes_.”

“What did you say?” Audrey’s eyes glittered with contempt.

Kayden wasn’t going to say _cock-whore_ out loud. He straightened as a group of students swept past for the quad and tried to follow them through the arches. “Please Ian. Can you just get the car?”

Ian sighed, then jogged ahead.

Kayden gazed after him longingly. He just wanted to get off campus. He didn’t care how at this point. He’d felt the probe up his butt through the whole meeting with Sarah. Her chair was hard and wooden, and the plug had been driven deep into his rectum. He’d been too scared to give anything away, but he was _sore._

“I can’t believe this is happening to you,” Audrey said darkly. “Butt plugs? Really?”

“Yeah. We went to a sex shop this morning,” Kayden muttered.

Audrey shook her head. “Disgusting.” Then sped up and strode after Ian.

“Audrey!” Kayden hobbled across the courtyard but couldn’t keep up. She disappeared down the front steps, abandoning him, and Kayden slowed to a crawl. He just wanted to lay down. He was miserable, but a long flight of steps and the grassy lawn of front campus stretched between him and the car. He groaned under his breath as he reached the steps and began to descend. 

When he finally reached the driveway at the end of the Oval, he spotted the BMW parked on the curb. Relieved, he sprinted to get in the back.

“Utterly ridiculous,” Audrey was saying when he opened the back door. She had her legs crossed and her face turned toward the far window. “I don’t even know who your brother _is_ anymore.”

“I could say the same about you,” Ian drawled. “Who knew you were gallivanting around with upperclassmen. What else have you been up to, Audrey?”

“Well, I haven’t been playing with _butt plugs,_ that’s for sure.”

Kayden gingerly took his seat and set his bag beside him. “Why are you being so hateful? I never said anything about the stuff you and Mitch got up to.”

“I told you from the beginning that I don’t support this farce of a relationship.” Audrey crossed her arms and glared out the window. “I can’t stand to watch you be taken advantage of. It’s despicable.”

“But I’m not being taken advantage of,” Kayden muttered.

“You are,” Ian said as he pulled away from the curb. “You’re too close to the situation to be a good judge. You should really listen to us.”

Kayden scowled at his brother. “Neither of you know Trent like I do.”

“That’s because he isn’t _worth_ getting to know!” Audrey whirled around to face him. “He’s hot, that’s all! He has _no_ redeeming qualities whatsoever!”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is! He’s a misogynistic asshole!” Audrey shouted. “He’s rude, he’s selfish, and stupid, and now he’s trying to corrupt my best friend!”

Kayden crossed his arms. “Sounds like you’ve already got your mind made up.”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Ian? Can you help me?”

“I have nothing to add,” Ian said as he pulled to a stop at the light.

“But you agree with me, don’t you?”

“Sure I do, but I don’t think we’re going to convince him either way. I mean, he obviously likes Trent. He’s wearing a butt plug for him.”

“He has no idea what he’s doing,” Audrey snapped. “He’s letting Trent treat him like a doormat.”

“Like you and Mitch?”

Audrey tisked, then fussily fixed her skirt. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Since when have you ever asked me to walk you to class,” Ian chuckled. “And you wanted me to pick you up, too. You’re afraid to face him.”

“I’m not afraid!” Audrey cried. “I just don’t want to deal with him anymore! We’re _through._ ”

“Really? I’m pretty sure I saw him following us.”

Audrey looked out the window again. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

Kayden’s phone buzzed in his back pocket as they passed the shopping center on Embarcadero, and his heart filled to bursting because he knew it was _Trent._ He desperately wanted to check, but he didn’t want to hear anymore negativity. He decided to wait.

“I have to go on that date this weekend,” Audrey murmured. “That’s the only way Mitch will accept that I’ve moved on.”

“Now, that’s ridiculous,” Ian snorted. “He’s really got a hold on you if he’s somehow pressuring you into dating again.”

“Oh, shut up,” Audrey snapped. “I want to go out with Mateo. I just don’t know how I’m going to make it happen yet.”

Ian shrugged. “Sneak out the window?”

“I’m not stooping to that level again.” Audrey stuck her nose up. “I have to come up with a different plan.”

“But it’ll still have to involve sneaking,” Ian said sagely. “You know how our parents are.”

Audrey sighed deeply. “Yeah.”

They arrived at the house moments later and Ian parked the BMW at the end of the drive.

“I’ll email you the assignment from writing when I get home,” Audrey said, giving Kayden a pitying look as she shouldered her kitty backpack.

“Thanks.”

“See you in the morning,” Audrey said, then hopped out of the car.

Kayden grabbed his bag and started to get out too when Ian spoke up.

“She’s really worried about you, Kayden.”

Kayden paused with his hand on the door.

“She said she spent time with Trent at a party,” Ian said slowly. “I guess he’s a real animal with the ladies.”

“I’ve heard.”

“What are you doing with him?”

“I get crushes on guys sometimes,” Kayden said in a little voice and Ian turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “I did it all through high school. There were three different guys I’d stare at in class, but they never knew I existed. _Trent_ knows I exist, and he’s better looking than all three of those guys from high school rolled together.”

“But what made him notice you?” Ian asked. “You’re grades?”

Kayden pushed his door open. “I’ve got homework to do.”

“Better get a jump on it.”

Kayden got out and scurried through the back gate. He was keying in the security code when he remembered Trent’s text, and he checked the screen as he slipped into the house.

_I’ll be extremely disappointed if you take the plug out of your ass._

Kayden blushed as he typed a reply. _I won’t._

Ian shouldered through the back door and Kayden hurried into the next room and up the stairs. His phone buzzed again when he reached his room, and he tossed his stuff down and laid back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

_I’m going to fit a bigger plug up your butt tomorrow._

Kayden nervously chewed his lip. _We can’t skip class again._

_Why? Because of what Sarah said?_

_Yes! And because I don’t want to miss another lecture!_

Trent was quiet for a couple minutes, and Kayden pressed his phone to his heart, waiting for it to buzz. Maybe he could skip one more class…

_Fine. I’ll bring the new plug to psych and we’ll put it in before class._

Kayden’s cheeks pinkened with the thought. _Audrey will be in psych._

_I don’t care._

Kayden clenched his butthole around the probe. He already felt full and extremely sore. He wasn’t looking forward to the next size up, but he’d do it, if that’s what Trent wanted. _Alright,_ he texted.

Trent sent a thumbs up.

 _We have to study tomorrow, too,_ Kayden reminded him. _We’ve got a quiz on Friday._

Trent sent a vomiting emoji.

Kayden smiled, imagining him rolling his eyes in his big luxurious house. _Do you have class after psych? You could come to lunch with us. Audrey could help you, too. She’s really good at math._

_I’ve got Sports in History at noon._

_Shoot._ Kayden frowned, he had to figure out a way for them to study. He knew Trent wasn’t in any shape to pass Friday’s test.

_We could study now. Over video chat._

Kayden’s heart swelled with affection. _You want to do it now?_

_Not really, but I know you do._

Kayden smiled. _I have time._

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

Trent’s face appeared on the screen. Kayden sat up hurriedly and straightened his hair, then accepted the call. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Trent sat cross-legged on his bed with the afternoon light playing across his handsome face. “I just got home. Nobody’s here.”

“It’s just me and my brother,” Kayden said. “Mom’s doing errands and running Emma to piano.”

“Emma’s your sister?”

“She’s ten,” Kayden said. “She just got kicked out of her Korean classes, so I’m going to start teaching her.”

“Oh yeah. You mentioned your grandparents were visiting for the holidays.”

“Well, it’s not for the holidays,” Kayden hedged. “It’s their fiftieth anniversary and Dad’s making a huge deal out of it. He paid for first class tickets and he’s getting them a room at the Four Seasons.”

“Fancy.”

“Only the best for the grandparents,” Kayden muttered. “Dad will expect Emma to address them in perfect Korean. So I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

Trent smiled faintly. “You were serious about being a teacher, weren’t you?”

“I’ve always helped my classmates. It’s just what I do,” Kayden said softly. “I used to help Emma with her homework, too, but dad didn’t like how much time I was investing in her studies and he got her an afterschool schedule, so we have to concentrate on our own work.”

“He’s a dick.”

“Maybe. But he can’t stop me from teaching when I’m at school.”

“What a rebel.” Trent laughed.

Kayden rolled over on his belly and propped the phone against his pillow. “I had to tell Audrey and Ian about the butt plug.”

“Oh fuck.” Trent laughed even harder. “What’d they say?”

“They think it’s weird,” Kayden muttered. “Audrey said you were a freak.”

“They always have such sweet things to say about me,” Trent snorted.

“Are you going to tell Mitch about Mateo?” Kayden asked. “He’s being creepy.”

“Well, telling him she’s dating the lawn boy isn’t going to help,” Trent sneered. “You don’t want me to tell him. Trust me.”

“But Audrey says—”

“Fuck what she says,” Trent growled, and his beautiful hazel eyes were very serious as he spoke. “I’ve known Mitch since the ninth grade. He doesn’t take rejection well.”

“He has too,” Kayden whispered. “Audrey doesn’t want to see him again.”

“Because he cheated on her a couple times?” Trent rolled his eyes.

“Uh, _yeah_. They were in a relationship. You’re not supposed to sleep around when you’re in a relationship.”

Trent stretched back on his bed with a frown. “Mitch is in love with Audrey. He won’t just give up.”

“If he was in love with her, then he wouldn’t need anybody else.”

Trent’s eyes slid partway shut. “I had pussy two days ago. Are you gonna break up with me?”

“How could I? We’re not going out,” Kayden complained. “You said so yourself.”

“That I did.” Trent chuckled. “And I’m not going to let you or anybody else control me. If I want to fuck, I will.”

Kayden pouted dramatically. “I think your making stuff up just to be mean.”

“I’m not lying,” Trent drawled. “I picked up some random bitch at a buddy’s house. Oh, and he sucked my dick beforehand, too.”

Kayden gazed at the other boy in horror. “W-which buddy?”

“No one you know,” Trent said casually.

“But…why?”

“I was horny,” Trent said with a wry smile. “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Tears prickled the corners of Kayden’s eyes. “I don’t like that you see other people. I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Too bad,” Trent shrugged. “I’m not going to listen to you.”

“Then I’m going to take this… _stupid_ butt plug out and refuse to help you with your homework!”

Trent sat up suddenly. “Then I’ll come and kidnap you from your _cozy_ little bedroom and fuck your tight ass _raw._ ”

Kayden trembled with fear. “Y-you can’t come here.”

“Says who? I know where you live.”

Kayden nervously licked his lips.

Trent sighed. “Just…let’s get back on subject. I thought we were going to study.”

“I’m not sure I want too anymore.” Kayden wiped his eyes. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Oh, come on,” Trent huffed. “I’m not going to be able to pass this dumb quiz without you.”

Kayden took a deep breath, then rolled off the bed to retrieve his bag. He was deeply unhappy to hear Trent was jumping into bed with other people but put it out of his mind as he pulled out his math notebook and flipped to a fresh page. Trent was right. He couldn’t pass the quiz without his help. “We’ll review radical functions next,” he said coldly.

“Rad,” Trent sneered.

Kayden paused to write down an equation, then began the slow process of breaking it down. Trent worked through the problem in his own notebook. It was a bit more challenging to work over the phone, but Kayden was determined. His foul mood faded away as he concentrated on the task at hand. Trent was kind enough to listen. He tried. And within an hour, they’d made some serious headway.

_Tap, tap_

Kayden sat up as Ian poked his head into the room.

“Mom’ll be here in five minutes.”

Kayden glanced guiltily at the phone propped on his pillow. Trent was in clear view of the door and Ian met his gaze over Kayden’s shoulder.

“Having a nice time chatting with my brother?”

“It’s been great,” Trent said with a lopsided grin.

“You might want to wrap it up,” Ian said pointedly. “I can hear the two of you talking from downstairs.”

“O-okay,” Kayden said. “Thanks.”

Ian nodded, then stepped coolly from the room.

“He might be a pussy, but he’s got your back,” Trent said stiffly, and Kayden turned back to him with his eyebrows raised. “I always wondered what it’d be like to have a sibling.”

“It’s okay for the most part.”

“Somehow, I doubt you’d be the best judge of ‘okay’,” Trent sneered.

“I’d better go,” Kayden said sadly, and despite everything, he was sad to end the conversation.

“Wait for me outside psych tomorrow,” Trent instructed. “We’ll put the new plug inside you before we go to class.”

Kayden gulped. “A-alright.”

“You can take your plug out to go to the bathroom and to shower,” Trent said. “But other than that, it needs to stay in.”

Kayden nodded.

“And if you need some help getting it back inside, use some Vaseline.”

Kayden flushed a delicate pink. “I have to go.”

Trent chuckled evilly. “Goodnight, Baby-Kay.”

Kayden ended the call, then dropped his face into the comforter. He felt like crying, he was so frustrated, but he laid incredibly quiet and still. He loved Trent. He loved, loved, _loved_ him more than anything, but he couldn’t come to terms with Trent’s need to share his body. It made him feel less about himself…

After a bit of moping, Kayden got started on his homework. Online, there was a reading assigned for Biological Foundations, and after he’d finished that, he downloaded the PDF slides from today’s Chemistry lecture and added some rudimentary notes of his own. He checked his email last. Audrey had sent a summary of the short story they’d read in class today. They were writing a brief paper on existentialism and he got a jump on researching the topic.

He was just finishing up when he was called down for dinner, and he shut his laptop off and headed cautiously downstairs. Nobody had bothered him since Ian had poked his head in the room, hours before, and Kayden was nervous about facing his father. He’d promised to phone Sarah Windsor after their meeting today and he had a creeping feeling he was in trouble.

Mark sat at the head of the table, with Ian to his right and Emma to his left. Kayden took the seat next to Ian and smiled faintly at his little sister. She wore a puppy t-shirt covered in rainbows and had her hair in two short pigtails. She didn’t look at Kayden, she swung her legs under the table and watched Mark scroll through his phone with an anxious expression.

Cho brought a bowl of dumplings to the table, then began dishing them out. _“Emma did exceptionally well in piano today,”_ she said in soft Korean. _“Her instructor was moved to tears.”_

 _“I haven’t heard her practicing in months,”_ Mark grunted, putting his phone away for later. _“Are you sure she was doing well? Maybe he was crying for another reason.”_

Emma frowned. “I’ll play for you tonight dad,” she said in English. “I’m getting a lot better.”

Mark unfurled his napkin and laid it primly in his lap.

“I got a B on my Korean quiz today,” Emma said. “And I’m doing alright in my other classes.”

_“Mmm.”_

Cho finished serving and took the seat across from Mark. _“Emma’s still hoping you’ll let her do the talent show.”_

Mark slammed his fist on the table and cut Cho a vicious glare. _“I already revoked her permission. I’m not going to change my mind.”_

_“But, dear…”_

_“Do not ask me again,”_ Mark snapped, grabbing his fork, and stabbing one of his dumplings. He turned to Kayden with his mouth full. _“I talked to your advisor this afternoon.”_

Kayden stiffened in his seat.

 _“She assured me you’re getting extra credit for the tutoring.”_ Mark chewed slowly as he stared Kayden down. _“But if you get any other opportunities to improve your grades outside the classroom, I want to hear about them first.”_

Kayden blinked in amazement. _“Yes, father.”_

Mark turned to Ian. _“How is your project coming along in physics.”_

 _“I finished my rough draft last night. We’re going to start peer-editing on Friday,”_ Ian said.

 _“That’s good,”_ Mark nodded sagely, and Emma pushed her chair back from the table with a terrible screech.

 _“I’m not hungry,”_ she said in rapid Korean, then got up and flew out of the room.

Mark flinched when her door slammed, but he didn’t otherwise acknowledge the outburst. _“Good dumplings,”_ he murmured, dipping his next bite into the sweet and sour sauce.

Cho swept her hair out of her face and took a small bite of her food. Ian and Mark continued to talk in Korean. Nobody went after Emma.

Kayden stared down at his food as he thought. Sarah had _lied_ for him. He was so _incredibly_ grateful… He wasn’t hungry either, but he tried to gulp down a few bites. He felt bad for his sister. She’d missed dinner _again._

***

That night, Kayden spent nearly an hour in the shower, playing with his sore prostate. He leaned against the shower wall and reached between his legs to thrust the butt plug in and out of his body. The thick length felt good and he daydreamed about Trent’s promise to stretch him before psych tomorrow as he fucked himself to orgasm under the warm water.

When he climbed out, he used the restroom, then greased the probe with the Vaseline from the medicine cabinet. He squatted, naked, in front of the mirror to insert it and smiled wryly at his reflection as he stretched his own asshole. He liked being Trent’s cock whore. It made him special. Trent had random flings, but there were no girls like Kayden. At least…he didn’t think there was.

With a sigh, Kayden pulled on his PJs and left the bathroom.

***

Kayden and Duncan were just finishing up their lab in chemistry. They’d tested acids and bases with litmus paper and a PH sensor and had written a long explanation about the process. It had been an easy lab, but the written part had been intensive and had taken the majority of class.

Duncan had been kind enough to get the supplies again, so Kayden didn’t have to run into Jacob, but the green-eyed boy had snuck peeks at him all through class. It looked like he and Billy were about to finish up, as well, and Kayden was nervous. He’d tried to speed through the assignment, but he’d had to stop and explain to Duncan more than once.

“Crap.” Duncan checked his phone. “My girlfriend’s waiting with the car.”

Kayden looked up in surprise. Their area was still a mess. The PH sensor needed to be returned and the table wiped down.

“I just picked up an internship with the business school,” Duncan drawled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “She’s taking me to my first shift.”

“Oh, that’s…great.” Kayden glanced across the aisle. Billy and Jacob were putting their stuff away. He was going to _run into Jacob._

“Yeah. I’ve gotta run.” Duncan grabbed his and Kayden’s assignments with a smile. “But I’ll turn your assignment in for you.”

“Thanks.”

“See you Tuesday.”

Kayden looked up again and met Jacob’s eyes across the aisle. Jacob smiled and Kayden looked down at the table in a panic and grabbed the PH sensor with clumsy fingers. “ _Aya!_ ” The sensor was on a stand and he knocked the whole thing over with a clatter.

“Let me help you with that.”

Kayden looked up, wide-eyed, as Jacob stepped smoothly in front of him and righted the sensor.

“So, you’re going out with Trent Hudson?” he asked.

“I-I-I—”

“We follow each other on Instagram.” Jacob smiled. “I didn’t know he was into guys.”

“Well, h-he’s into me.”

Jacob’s smile became strained. “I don’t believe you. That asshole’s slept with half the school, but not a single one of them was a male.”

Kayden shrugged.

“He’s got quite the reputation.”

“I-I know.” But Kayden didn’t really know what his reputation was. He felt very uneasy.

“I caught the tail end of that conversation you were having on Monday,” Jacob said. “Sounds like Audrey doesn’t believe in your relationship either. She doesn’t support you.”

“I don’t care what she thinks,” Kayden said with a confidence he didn’t have. “I-I like him. And he likes me. That’s all that m-matters.”

“If you’re really dating Trent Hudson, then he’s cheating on you,” Jacob sneered. “I just saw him tagged with a group of girls the other night. He was locking lips with a random blonde.”

Kayden slowly shook his head. “W-we’ve only been seeing each other f-for a few days.”

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “I think I saw this on Monday.”

Kayden looked away, his cheeks pinkening.

“Let me help you,” Jacob swept his hair back, then picked up the sensor. “I’ll put the PH sensor away while you wipe down the table.”

Kayden nodded shyly.

“I’ll be right back.” Jacob turned and stepped down the aisle.

Kayden waited a beat, then grabbed his bag and sprinted for the door. The butt plug rubbed him uncomfortably as he ran, but he barreled down the hall and out of the building as fast as he could. His heart was in his throat and he didn’t slow until Cypress Hall was in sight, and even then, he still walked at a speedy pace. He wanted to get as far away from Jacob as possible, the discomfort was unimportant.

When he reached the psych building, he stepped through the glass doors and let out a sigh of relief. He’d _escaped._

The study area outside the lecture hall was sparsely populated. Most students were heading inside for class, but Kayden spotted Trent at the back of the room on the bench under the last window. It was the place Audrey usually waited for him, but she was nowhere in sight.

Trent met his eyes from across the room and grinned wickedly as he spread his legs.

Kayden got an eyeful of his half-hard erection and he shyly ducked his head as he shuffled closer. He knew he was in for an…experience.

“I scared your friend away,” Trent said as Kayden stopped in front of him. “But she said she’d save us seats in the balcony.”

Kayden nodded slowly.

“Ready to get your ass stretched?”

Kayden looked up shyly and caught Trent’s piercing hazel eyes. “ _Yes_.”

Trent got up and towered over Kayden’s tiny form. The bulge in his jeans was noticeable and Kayden couldn’t help tracing the length with an appreciative gaze. “Let’s go in the bathroom. It’ll probably be empty.”

Kayden thought about their last trip to the bathroom as he trailed Trent to the corner restroom. He hoped he didn’t upset Trent again by making noise. He practiced biting his lips as they entered the white room and Trent walked to the last stall. He hurried after him and Trent shut the door behind them with a snick.

“Bend over the toilet,” Trent said, and Kayden groaned miserably in reply. He bent over the toilet, gripping the cold surface with his little hands. Everything was immaculately clean, and Kayden took comfort in that small fact as Trent yanked his pants down to his knees. “You’ve got the sweetest little ass,” Trent murmured, stroking Kayden’s bare butt. “I’m fucking obsessed with it.”

Kayden moaned pitifully as Trent spread his asscheeks, exposing the base of the plug. The cool air touched his wet buttcrack and made a shiver go down his spine.

“It’s so hot and swollen.” Trent touched Kayden’s butthole with a fingertip. “How’d you do with the plug last night?”

“I f-fucked myself in the shower, then used the Vaseline to put it back inside me,” Kayden whispered shyly.

“Mmm.” Trent gripped the base of the plug and slowly worked it out.

Kayden gasped as his sore muscles clenched around the object, then groaned loudly with relief when he was emptied.

“ _Shhh!_ ” Trent smacked Kayden’s bottom. “You’re going to get us caught!”

Kayden bit his lips and clenched the toilet seat in a death grip. His asshole was spasming like crazy now that it had nothing to grab onto and the sensation was an odd one.

Trent set the used butt plug on the toilet paper dispenser, then dropped his bag on the floor and shook it open. He pulled out a slightly larger probe and the strawberry lube. “Try to relax, baby.” He rubbed Kayden’s lower back as he stepped up behind him for the second time. “This is going to hurt.”

Kayden shut his eyes tight and nodded with determination. He braced himself and gasped when he felt the wet tip of the butt plug slip into his anus. He squeezed down on the invading length and cried out when a dull ache started in his already sore passage.

Trent cupped his buttcheek and pushed with resilience. “That’s good. It’s almost in.”

“ _Ohhh._ ”

Trent didn’t stop until the length was buried fully inside Kayden’s body. The base was flush against his butthole and the curved tip was pressed insistently into his throbbing prostate.

“ _Mmm…Trent…_ ” Kayden groaned.

“ _Shhh!_ ”

Kayden bit his lips with a whine. His cock was hard, and he wanted desperately to come.

“C’mere,” Trent murmured, pulling on the back of Kayden’s sweater until he stood up. “Kiss me.” Trent turned him around forcefully, then pressed his lips to Kayden’s. His lips were thick and incredibly soft. His tongue was skilled at pleasure and Kayden was squirming against him in just moments. He could feel Trent’s erection against his belly, but Trent was consumed with plundering his mouth. He carded his fingers through Kayden’s hair and gently cradled his skull as he kissed him with deep, opened mouth kisses that felt like love.

Kayden was overwhelmed by the passion, and incredibly turned on. He swooned in Trent’s arms and lost his footing.

“Woah,” Trent chuckled. “Let’s get you on your knees.” He nudged Kayden down to the floor and pushed his hair back affectionately as Kayden stared at his huge erection. “You know what to do,” he murmured, and Kayden snapped into action.

He pulled Trent’s hard cock out of his fly and eagerly took it into his mouth, but Trent gave him almost no time to adjust. He drove his dick deep into Kayden’s throat and began to thrust. Kayden swallowed and quickly adjusted to the length. He didn’t mind. He let Trent guide his actions with his handful of hair and gazed up at him adoringly.

Trent watched him with his sparkling hazel eyes. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” He stroked Kayden’s cheek, pushed out from his fat dick. “I think I love you.”

Kayden blinked in total amazement, but then Trent thrust his cock into the back of his throat, and he gagged.

“That doesn’t mean we’re dating,” Trent said, his eyes firm. “But I’ve got feelings for you. I can’t deny it.”

Kayden’s heart swelled with affection. He wanted to voice a reply, but Trent had him trapped. His hand was fixed against the back of his head. He couldn’t take the cock out of his mouth.

“Pull yourself off,” Trent said in a deep voice. “I can’t wait to watch you come on my dick. It’s going to be incredible.”

Kayden reached between his legs and wrapped his fingers around his erection. It was nearly a third of the size of Trent’s, but it fit nicely in his hand. He tugged his little, circumcised cock with quick strokes that made his eyes roll back in his head. He slobbered messily around Trent’s dick, but continued to choke it down.

“Mmm,” Trent murmured, his eyelids falling partway shut as he watched. “You’ve got a sinful mouth, Baby-Kay. Who would have known you’d be such a natural at dick sucking?”

Kayden groaned around his shaft and willfully sped up his movements. He sucked Trent down until his cockhead banged relentlessly into the back of his throat, making loud, wet noises with his mouth and his tongue, but neither of them cared at that point. He bobbed his head with abandon and stroked his cock with only one goal in mind. _Coming_.

It took only a few moments more before Kayden reached orgasm. He fucked his fist frantically as semen squirted from the tip. His mouth went limp, but Trent took care of that. He grabbed the back of Kayden’s head and fucked his throat raw.

“ _Shit…_ ” Trent came suddenly, and with a deep groan. He held Kayden close, and didn’t let go until his cock was totally spent.

Kayden wrenched back for air. His throat was incredibly sore, and he coughed a few times to clear it, but it didn’t help. “My throat _hurts,_ ” he groaned, then slapped a hand over his mouth because his voice was destroyed. It was _raspy_. “Oh _noooo_ …”

Trent laughed at him. “Cute. I like the voice.”

“Audrey’s going to know something happened!” Kayden rasped. “ _Oh noooo…_ ” He sounded _terrible!_

Trent smirked as he cleaned off the used plug with toilet paper, then tossed it in the water and packed the lube and the plug into his bag. “I know what you’re going to say, but we should skip class—”

“Trent!” Kayden cried. “No! We can’t skip again.”

Trent held up a hand. “We’re walking into a full lecture hall, ten minutes late.”

“You said Audrey’s in the balcony,” Kayden said. “We can go up the back staircase and find seats. Nobody will even notice.”

“Fuck you.” Trent pouted.

Kayden smiled, then pulled up his pants and slipped around Trent to get into the restroom. He walked to the sink and calmly washed his hands as Trent put himself together in the stall. He tested the new plug in his butt while he stood in front of the mirror. It was definitely bigger, but the stretching sensation hadn’t changed. He was sore, but incredibly horny, and desperate to please.

Trent moved up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. “You look happy.”

“I am.” Kayden met Trent’s gaze in the mirror. “You said you loved me.”

“You didn’t really take that seriously, did you?” Trent stepped back with a snort. “I said that in the heat of the moment.”

Kayden’s face fell. “Y-you didn’t mean it?”

“No,” Trent said, then shifted to the neighboring mirror and messed with his hair. “This is just a fling, Kayden. I’ll get tired of this eventually and move on.”

“How do you k-know that?”

“Because that’s what always happens,” Trent drawled. “And I’m not gay, either so I’m not sure what you’re expecting out of me.”

Kayden’s lower lip trembled. “Th-that’s not fair. I’m in l-love with you!”

“ _Shhhhhh!_ ” Trent hissed, glaring at Kayden as he held a finger to his lips. “Somebody’s going to hear us!”

“Good!” Kayden cried. “That’s what you deserve. B-butt plugs in psych class? Really?”

Trent narrowed his eyes. “I’m doing this for _your_ benefit. Do you really want to take my dick without any prep?

Kayden glared right back at him. “You’ll do w-whatever you want with me. You always do.”

Trent laughed. “Trust me, Baby-Kay. You don’t want me to fuck your little virgin hole.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll rip you in two, you idiot,” Trent sneered. “You’re so fucking tiny. I’m really doing you a favor giving you time to build up to this.” He grabbed his crotch in an obscene gesture and Kayden looked away, insulted.

“Let’s get out of here,” he murmured. “Before we _do_ get caught.”

“Good idea,” Trent chuckled, then turned for the door and strode out to the lobby.

Trent was so _mean!_ Kayden followed him reluctantly from the room. The study area was completely empty, and Trent strode confidently to the lecture hall. Kayden stepped up his pace, so he wouldn’t fall behind, but let out a little whine as another dull pain stabbed his butthole.

Trent waited at the door with a knowing smile. “It’s a lot bigger, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t feel it until just now,” Kayden whined. “Maybe it’s longer, too.”

“A little,” Trent said as he pushed the door open. The lecture hall sprawled before them, packed with students, but Trent took Kayden’s arm and tugged him to the flight of steps to the left of the door. “I haven’t been here in weeks,” he murmured as they took the darkened staircase. “I bet the balcony’s packed.”

“Nobody sits up here,” Kayden moaned. The stairs were difficult to climb with the probe inside of him. “M-most people sit downstairs so they can see the projector.”

Trent pulled a face as they reached the top of the stairs, and the balcony was indeed deserted.

“There’s Audrey.” Kayden waved frantically at his friend, sitting against the right wall. She met his eyes, but her body language wasn’t welcoming. Her arms were crossed, and her laptop shut.

“She looks like a ray of sunshine,” Trent growled under his breath, but trailed after Kayden as he limped through the rows of seats.

“S-sorry we’re late,” Kayden said softly, trying to disguise his voice with a whisper. “Chemistry ran over today.”

“I don’t believe you,” Audrey snapped. “And what’s wrong with your voice?”

Kayden flushed. “N-n-nothing.”

Audrey looked over his shoulder and narrowed her eyes on Trent. “You made him give you another blow job, didn’t you?”

Trent smiled, then fell back into a seat several chairs from Audrey’s. “And he’s getting so much better, too.”

Audrey covered her face with a hand. “This isn’t real life.”

Trent snickered as Kayden took the seat next to Audrey. He winced as the plug sank deeper into his body but put his arm around her shoulders and tried to ignore it. “I’m okay, Audrey. I like doing it.”

“Ugh!” Audrey dropped her hand. “What’s happening to you, Kayden? You went from an innocent kid to a sex slave in like a week!”

“I know.” Kayden patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re jealous,” Trent said. “Admit it.” And Audrey whirled on him.

“I’m not jealous!”

Trent smiled smugly.

“And what would I be jealous of anyway,” Audrey muttered. “Mitch might be a pig, but he never forced me to blow him in a bathroom.”

“Such a gentlemen,” Trent said.

“He’s one step up from you,” Audrey sneered. “Mitch has always been respectful. Sex is just about the only thing he does well.”

“That’s bullshit,” Trent laughed. “Mitch is far from respectful. You must still have feelings for him if your saying crazy shit like that.”

“I’m not crazy,” Audrey lifted her chin. “And I don’t have feelings for Mitch anymore. Did you tell him I have a date on Halloween?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t.” Trent rolled his eyes. “He’d go ballistic.”

“You’re really going out with Mateo?” Kayden gazed at his friend in amazement. “Did you ask your dad yet?”

Audrey hesitated. “Well, no…”

“Then what are you going to do?”

Trent crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back in his seat. “What? Is Mateo too good to climb through your window?”

“I’m not playing that game anymore,” Audrey snapped. “I’m not a hooker. I deserve better.”

Trent started to look bored. He jiggled his leg with agitation. 

Kayden looked down at Audrey’s closed laptop. “Are we not taking notes today?”

“You’re one to talk.” Audrey wrenched it open with a huff. “Ten minutes late because you were gagging on Trent Hudson’s dick.”

Kayden pouted. He couldn’t believe how unsupportive his friend was being.

“Limping around campus with a sex toy inside of you…” Audrey made a disgusted face. “You’re like a completely different person now.”

Kayden flushed a brilliant red. “I’m the same person.” He squirmed in his seat as his asshole clenched guiltily around the butt plug. “The only thing that’s changed is that I’m having sex.”

“Weird, perverted sex,” Audrey muttered as her computer booted up. “I can practically _smell_ the semen on your breath.”

Trent laughed good-naturedly. “Aww. Would it cheer you up if I helped you figure out how to go on that date?”

Audrey gave him a suspicious look. “Why would you do that?”

“I kind of ruined it for Mitch when I told you about those girls he was with,” Trent said with a shrug. “I told him I’d mentioned it when we were drinking the other night, and he about bit my head off.”

“So, why would you help me again?” Audrey narrowed her eyes. “Won’t he be upset?”

“Yeah. But we won’t tell him,” Trent said. “We’ll let him figure it out on his own.”

“I’ll ask again,” Audrey said coldly. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because I want Kayden on Halloween,” Trent said easily. “There’s a party I want to take him too.”

“At _Seth’s_ house?”

“I forgot.” Trent smiled. “You’ve been to his place, haven’t you?”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you could remember.”

“So, your parents only let you out for school events?” Trent asked dryly.

“No,” Kayden spoke up. “They let Ian take us out for certain things.”

“Then we need to get him in this conversation, too,” Trent said.

“Ian won’t have any part of this,” Audrey sneered.

“Actually.” Kayden gave her a side-long look. “He’s been looking for dates on Tinder. He might be interested in getting out of the house.”

Audrey quirked an eyebrow while Trent chuckled under his breath.

“That nerd’s got a Tinder?”

“How is he doing that? I thought you had parental controls on your phones,” Audrey said.

“Maybe he figured out the password,” Kayden said, shrugging. “I didn’t ask.”

Audrey smiled slowly. “He’s got more balls than I give him credit for.”

“He’s been a lot more relaxed lately,” Kayden said. “He hasn’t been on my case as much. And he’s keeping our secrets…”

“Okay, we’ll talk to him,” Audrey said grudgingly.

Trent tilted his head back with a groan. “How much longer is this lecture?”

Audrey checked the time on her computer. “Another thirty-five minutes.”

“Fuck this,” Trent grumbled.

“Just be patient,” Kayden murmured, taking his laptop out of his bag so he could try to copy some of the notes. “Do you have anything to write with?”

“Paper,” Trent grunted. “I don’t carry my laptop around.”

Kayden pouted. “You should try to pay attention.”

“It’s useless, Kayden,” Audrey said as she began to type. “You can’t make him _want_ to learn.”

“Psychology is common sense,” Trent drawled. “Plus, I can just buy the test a week before finals.”

“I should report you,” Audrey snapped.

“Go ahead and try,” Trent growled. “But Kayden will back me up. He’s tutoring me in psych, too.”

Audrey shook her head as she went back to her notes.

Kayden gazed sadly at Trent as he stretched his arms out along the seatbacks and closed his eyes. He wasn’t even going to _try._ Kayden turned back to his laptop and determinedly started with his own notetaking. He’d start teaching Trent psych, as well. It wasn’t right that he was buying his grade.

When class ended, Trent stood up and stretched. “Shit. I think I fell asleep for a second there.”

Audrey glared at him, then shut her laptop. “I don’t even know why you bothered to come.”

“To see Kayden,” Trent said casually. “We switched out his butt plug for a larger size.”

“Oh, gross!” Audrey packed her computer away, then slung her kitty backpack over her shoulder. “What is it with you and these butt plugs?”

Trent laughed. “Just wait until I start making him wear the nipple clamps.”

Audrey stormed past and swept down the aisle for the stairwell.

“Are you r-really going to make me wear those?” Kayden asked shyly.

“You’re damned right I will,” Trent chuckled. “Come on, Baby-Kay. Your friend’s getting away.”

Kayden hurriedly packed up, then followed Trent to the stairs.

They caught up with Audrey down in the lobby. Student streamed around them, exiting the building, and Audrey gestured for the doors. “Let’s go outside.”

“So, where’s Ian?” Trent asked once they were in the fresh air. The sun was high in the blue, cloudless sky, and he shielded his eyes with a hand.

“I thought you had class,” Kayden said. “You should go. We’re here until two. We can meet up afterward if you’re still on campus.”

“Naw. I’ll just follow you to lunch,” Trent said easily. “This is more important.”

Kayden pouted, but inside, he was pleased. No matter what Trent had said afterward, he’d told Kayden he loved him today and Kayden wasn’t ready to let him go away.

“I wonder what your grades look like,” Audrey muttered as they started down the path. “I bet your parents are ashamed.”

“They couldn’t care less.” Trent laughed bitterly. “I doubt my mother even knows what my major is.”

Audrey gave him a look. “You’re joking.”

“Nope,” Trent said. “And I’ve told her more than once, but she can’t ever seem to remember.”

Audrey fell silent as they continued toward the food court. The crowd had dispersed. There was a pair of girls walking ahead of them and a big guy trailing behind with earphones jammed in his ears. Nobody was paying them any attention.

“What’s your major?” Kayden asked shyly, grazing his fingers along Trent’s wrist. The probe had settled into a comfortable place inside of him while he’d sat in lecture. The stretching sensation was hard to ignore, but Kayden felt almost normal.

“Sports management.” Trent looked down at him, smiling. “Trying to hold my hand?”

“M-maybe.”

Trent threw his arm around Kayden’s shoulders and drew him close. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Kayden settled against Trent’s body with a tiny sigh of pleasure. He felt so warm and loved…

“Your brother’s going to love this,” Audrey said darkly, glancing back at the pair walking behind her. “Are you two _cuddling_ right now?”

Trent dropped his arm and Kayden glared angrily at his friend.

“Thanks a lot,” he hissed.

“What did I do?” Audrey held up her hands. “I just asked if you were—”

“Shut it,” Trent snapped, then he narrowed his eyes and glared over Audrey’s head. “Are we going to the Treehouse?”

“Yes,” Kayden said. “We go every day.”

“I could eat,” Trent murmured.

The glass-walled building was behind the main quad. The threesome entered through a side-door and scanned the food court for Ian.

“There he is.” Audrey pointed to a round table by the sushi stand. Ian poked boredly at a salad with his head down. He didn’t catch their arrival.

Trent started toward the older boy. Kayden followed him immediately, but Audrey hung back.

“What’s up?” Trent said, pulling out the chair across from Ian. “How’s the salad?”

Ian looked up in surprise, then his eyes narrowed with recognition. “It’s alright.”

“I’ve seen you before somewhere,” Trent said as Kayden took the seat beside him. “It’s been bugging me for days now.”

“We had Economics together,” Ian said solemnly. “Freshman year.”

“Oh yeah! I asked to buy your notes, didn’t I?”

“You did. But I don’t take notes for money.” Ian glowered.

“Everybody could use some extra cash.”

“Not me,” Ian said coldly.

Trent sneered at him. “Whatever.”

Audrey rounded the table and stopped over Ian. “Trent’s got some grand idea that’ll get me out of the house Saturday night.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow.

“Kayden says your looking for dates on Tinder,” Trent started.

“No I’m not.” Ian furrowed his brow.

“Really?” Trent kicked back in his chair with an arrogant grin. “Because my plan was to find you a date.”

Ian pushed his salad away and crossed his arms. “And why would you want to do that?”

“Because I want more access to your brother,” Trent said casually. “And I think you’re the only one capable of convincing _dad_ to let him out of the house. If you have a date, maybe Kayden and Audrey can go out, too.”

Ian stroked his chin. “I don’t know about that…”

“He’s trying to help,” Kayden said soothingly. “Maybe it doesn’t seem like it, but he is. Maybe…maybe we can all get out of the house Saturday night.”

“We could tell dad we’re trick-or-treating,” Ian said slowly.

“That won’t buy me enough time.” Audrey sat beside him and rested her elbows on the table. “The movie starts at six. I’ll need a good four hours—"

“ _Four_ hours?” Ian gaped.

“We’re seeing a movie, Ian,” Audrey said heatedly. “Then going to a nice restaurant. It’s going to take some time.”

Ian shook his head. “I have no idea how to buy you that kind of time.”

“Back to Tinder,” Trent said, and Ian huffed with frustration.

“I already said, I’m not on _Tinder._ ”

“Ian…come on,” Kayden pleaded with his eyes. “Nobody’s going to make fun of you.”

Ian glared at Kayden for a moment, then sighed and looked away. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ve matched with five girls and not a single one of them was worth meeting.”

“Let me see your profile,” Trent said, then loomed over the table. “Come on. Give it here.”

Ian narrowed his eyes but reached slowly into his school bag for his phone. He unlocked the screen, then handed it over.

Kayden looked over Trent’s shoulder as he scrolled through Ian’s app drawer. When he found the Tinder app, he jabbed the icon and sat back to look through his profile.

“This is pretty weak,” he murmured.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Ian snapped. “And why are you in my account anyway?”

“Because you need a date,” Trent said, then began to type. “Med Student: Cute enough to stop your heart, smart enough to restart it.”

“You’re putting that on my profile?” Ian gasped. “Don’t write that!”

“There.” Trent tilted the phone so Kayden could see.

“I like it,” Kayden laughed. “It’s clever. What did it say before?”

“Something stupid about his life achievements,” Trent muttered, scrolling through Ian’s profile.

“I worked hard on that!” Ian cried.

“Your profile pic could use some work, too,” Trent said, then tossed a considering look across the table at the other boy.

“The one I have is _fine_.” Ian’s hair was mussed. He’d been wearing it that way for the past few days, but it was even more so now that his face was flushed with agitation.

“Audrey,” Trent snapped. “Fix his hair for me.”

Audrey jumped into action and leaned closer to push Ian’s hair into place.

“This is ridiculous,” Ian muttered, but put up with Audrey’s impromptu styling. She brushed his hair across his brow and fixed the crazy strands in the back.

“Smile,” Trent said, then snapped a picture with Ian’s camera.

“I wasn’t ready!”

Trent smiled down at the picture, then showed Kayden.

Ian looked attractive. His cheeks were flushed, and his full lips downturned. Audrey’s fingers were in his hair, but she was out of frame and Ian was gazed at her with dark, serious eyes full of lust.

“Much better than the original,” Trent murmured. He flipped to another image. Ian stood in their bathroom at home with his hair neatly brushed and his shirt buttoned to his throat. He was smiling, but it was so forced, he almost looked pained. “I’m deleting it.”

“Don’t!” Ian pushed Audrey away and lurched across the table.

Trent snatched the phone away, then leisurely finished what he what he was doing. “You’ll see. You’ll be flooded with matches before the days out.”

“Kayden? How was that picture just now?” Ian asked sharply.

“It wasn’t bad,” Kayden said gently. “Show him, Trent.”

Trent slid the phone across the table. “Give it a day before you switch back to nerd-mode,” he sneered. “I guarantee you’ll get more matches than you were.”

Ian looked at his phone in disgust, then shoved it away. “I can’t even look it. That’s not my profile.”

Trent snorted with amusement. “I’m grabbing food. Do you want anything, Kay?”

“Oh, I’ll take a t-tuna sandwich,” Kayden said in surprise. “T-thank you.”

Trent left the table and disappeared between the tables.

“I don’t see how me getting a date, helps you _go_ on a date,” Ian grumbled once they were alone.

“He’s right, though,” Audrey said. “You’re the only one that has any hope at convincing our dad’s.”

“That we need to go out Saturday night?” Ian snorted.

Kayden thought of Jacob’s idea of the double date. “If you tell dad you found someone you wanted to pursue, he might be willing to bend the rules for you.”

Ian nodded slowly.

“You can tell him we’re all going to a Halloween party, but instead, we all split up and do our own thing.”

“And what are you doing on Halloween?” Ian asked. “Are you and Trent doing a costume competition?”

“No.” Kayden laughed. “I really am going to a party,” he said dreamily. “Trent’s taking me.”

Ian gave him a loaded look. “He’s probably going to have sex with you.”

Kayden shrugged.

Ian’s phone vibrated on the table. He glanced at the screen, then grabbed it up and quickly put in his code.

“Did you get a match?” Audrey asked excitedly.

“I did.”

“ _Ohhh!_ ” Audrey tried to look over his shoulder. “Let me see.”

“Buzz off.” Ian elbowed her away. “This is private.”

Audrey smiled and gave Kayden the thumbs up.

Kayden smiled back at her. He was happy for Ian. He deserved some romance, too.

“I’m going to get some sushi,” Audrey said cheerfully, letting her bag fall into the empty chair beside her. “I’ve been staring at it since we came in.”

“Alright,” Ian murmured, his eyes locked on his phone.

Kayden watched Ian text his mystery match as he waited for Trent. He smiled at something on his screen, then quickly typed a reply. Whoever Ian was talking to, they’d certainly caught his interest.

Trent and Audrey came back at the same time. Audrey had a small tray of sushi, and Trent had two sandwiches from the sub shop. Audrey took her seat next to Ian, looking at him curiously as she settled in to eat.

“How many matches do you have now?” she asked.

“None of your business,” Ian muttered, looking down at his phone.

“Here, babe.” Trent set a wrapped sandwich in front of Kayden. “I got you a large.”

“ _Aya,_ I don’t need that much food.” Kayden gazed at his _extra_ large tuna sub in horror.

“Then throw out what you don’t eat.” Trent shrugged, then took his seat and tore into his double meat. “Fuck. I was starving,” he said through his mouthful.

Lunch was over before Kayden could even finish half of his sandwich. Trent destroyed his, and Audrey neatly polished off her plate of sushi, but Ian’s salad was untouched. He was deep in a conversation on his phone, a faint smile on his face.

Audrey tossed her napkin onto her tray, then glanced at Ian. “We should get going.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“So, what do you think?” Trent drawled as Audrey stood to collect everyone’s trash. “Can you get a date by Saturday?”

“I think I might already have one,” Ian said, and Audrey raised her eyebrows. “You were right,” he laughed. “I got twenty matches in the last thirty minutes.”

“See, what’d I tell you.”

Audrey dumped the trash then drifted back to the table. “So what now?”

Ian checked his phone one last time, then shut off the screen. “I’ll talk to dad tonight,” he said determinedly. “I’ll figure something out.”

Audrey squealed, then threw her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you’re actually going on a date! I’m so excited!”

“Okay, okay.” Ian patted Audrey’s back. “I’m glad you’re excited.”

“ _All_ of us are going on dates this weekend.” Audrey pulled back, a huge smile on her face. “This is going to be the best Halloween _ever!_ ”

Ian’s expression turned somber. “Don’t get too excited yet. We still have to get permission to go out.”

“I know.” Audrey slung her bag over her shoulder. “I’m just so glad you’re on our side, Ian,” she said with a sweet smile. “And I like the way you’re wearing your hair now. It’s cute.”

Ian pushed a hand through his dark locks. “Thanks.”

Audrey and Ian walked off together, chatting about hairstyles and Tinder. Kayden watched them go in amazement.

“I just boosted his confidence a hundred-fold,” Trent snickered. “He’s picking up chicks left and right. Shit.”

“I can’t believe she walked off without me,” Kayden murmured. “We have Ethics together in ten minutes.”

“I’ll walk you to class,” Trent said in a deep voice and Kayden shivered deliciously in response. “Maybe we’ll find a private place for a goodbye kiss.”

Kayden nodded enthusiastically.

“Do you want to review again tonight?” Trent asked as they trailed the other two out of the building. “That quiz is tomorrow.”

“Yes. I’ll call you when I get home,” Kayden said. “We’ll have a couple hours to study before Emma and my mom come home.”

“Perfect.” The Ethics classroom was just off the main courtyard, so they didn’t have to walk far. They approached the quad and Trent led Kayden under the arcade. “I actually understand the last two sections Ethan just taught. That’s a first.”

“You’re perfectly capable of grasping the material,” Kayden said confidently. “You just need some extra attention.”

“Here we go.” Trent tugged Kayden into a shaded alcove and pressed him against the stone wall. “I’ll give you some attention, Baby-Kay,” he murmured. “Some extra _special_ attention.”

Kayden arched into his body as their lips met. Trent slid his tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth with moan of acceptance.

Trent played his tongue along Kayden’s shy one, and eagerly sucked his lips. His mouth moved with expertise as he slid his arms around Kayden’s waist and held him against his body. His cock was hard against Kayden’s stomach, and Kayden gasped into his mouth with excitement. His own penis began to perk up as the kiss deepened and Trent crushed him into the wall.

“…don’t even know why I try anymore,” said an unfamiliar male from the path. “I’m about to fail Gender studies.”

“You need to come to our study session tonight,” said a female. “We’ve got an amazing group of kids.”

The voices faded as the students walked past, but Kayden was spooked. He pulled away from Trent and slipped back to the path. “I have to go.”

Trent sighed and followed him. “Can’t you skip this class?”

“ _No._ ”

“We could have a quickie in my truck,” Trent sang.

“I _can’t,_ ” Kayden pressed, hurrying down the path with the other boy at his heel. “I’ve got _class!_ ”

Trent huffed. “A class you share with your best friend. Who would be _more_ than willing to share notes with you.”

“ _Trent!_ ” Kayden whined, stopping as they reached the edge of the courtyard. “Please, I’m going to class. Don’t pressure me.”

Trent stuck his hands in his pockets. “Fine.”

“I’ll call you when I get home,” Kayden said, looking deeply into Trent’s shimmering eyes.

“You’d better,” Trent growled.

Kayden glanced across the court. He spotted Audrey and Ian in front of the language hall, where Ethics was held. Ian had Anatomy on the other side of the plaza, but they stood under the hot sun, having a casual back and forth conversation. Kayden smiled after his best friend and his brother. They were getting along a lot better, too. Everything was changing…

“I thought you had class,” Trent drawled.

“I do.” Kayden brushed Trent’s wrist with a gentle hand. “Talk later.”

“Bye.”

Kayden stepped out from under the arcade and into the sunlight, a smile on his face.

***

That night at dinner, Mark was in a decent mood. Cho had made his favorite, stir-fry, and the meal was peaceful for the most part. Emma snuck dirty looks at their father as they ate, but he never caught her. 

“Father,” Ian spoke up midway through the meal. “I have something important to ask you.”

“ _Mmm, what is it?”_ Mark asked in Korean. He’d gone back for seconds, but his plate was almost clean.

 _“I met a girl in Anatomy,_ ” Ian said slowly and Mark looked up in surprise. _“She’s Korean, too. But her parents aren’t traditional.”_

Mark set his fork down. _“What do you mean?”_

 _“Well, she lives by herself in the dorms,”_ Ian said carefully. _“She’s smart, she’s beautiful, and she’s a free spirit. She asked me out, and I really want to pursue her.”_

 _“As long as I get to meet her first,”_ Mark said sternly.

 _“Dad, I’ll be twenty-one next year,”_ Ian pressed. _“I’m perfectly capable of picking my own wife. And I will. When I find the right girl.”_

Mark blinked, then switched to English. “What’s the girl’s name?”

“Jasmine,” Ian crooned. “She invited me to a party on Halloween, and asked Kayden and Audrey to come along, as well.”

“A party?” Mark grumbled.

“All of us are stressed after midterms,” Ian said calmly. “And with finals just weeks away, I think it would be good for us to get out and do something fun for once.”

Mark sat back in his chair and was silent for a moment. “Could I trust you to chaperon Kayden and Audrey?”

“Yes father, of course.”

“And can I trust you to respect the family’s honor?”

“Er…yes, father,” Ian said awkwardly. “It’s a social event. Kayden and I won’t have any time to _disgrace_ the family name.”

Kayden watched Mark deliberate with bated breath. His heart was in his throat. It was _rare_ that Mark allowed them to go to non-school events. He was waiting for a flat _no._

 _“I’ll talk to Audrey’s father in the morning,”_ Mark switched back to Korean, then picked up his fork again. _“I’ll let you know my decision before the weekend.”_

Ian smiled faintly. _“Thank you, father.”_

“Of course, you guys get to go out,” Emma spoke up bitterly. “Not fair…”

 _“What was that?”_ Mark snapped and Emma zipped her lips.

Kayden finished his dinner in silence. He was vibrating with excitement. Mark hadn’t said _yes_ , but he hadn’t said _no_ either. There was still hope and he couldn’t wait to tell Trent.

As the boys helped Cho clean up the dining room, Emma began to practice on the piano. Mark sat on the living room couch and watched her play with a sharp gaze. She made several mistakes, but he didn’t stop her, and she stumbled through the song until she reached a triumphant end.

“Better,” Mark said. “But you need more practice.”

“I know,” Emma groused. “I’m practicing now.”

Mark nodded. “Then keep going.”

Emma plunked away at the piano as the boys finished with the dishes and Cho stored leftovers in the fridge.

“I’ve still got homework,” Kayden said to his mother as he finished putting away the utensils. “I’m going back upstairs.”

“Me too,” Ian said from the sink, then stepped away and came to kiss Cho on the cheek. “Thanks for dinner, mom.”

“Yeah. Thanks mom,” Kayden added.

Cho beamed at her boys. “The two of you are growing up so fast,” she said. “You’re becoming young men right before my eyes.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “I’ve got two more years of school before I move out. Relax, mom.”

“I know. But you’re still growing up,” Cho murmured, her eyes shining with prideful tears. “I’m so proud of you both.”

Kayden stepped up to give Cho a hug. “I love you.”

She hugged him tight. “Love you, too, sweetheart.”

“Come on, _Baby-Kay,_ we’ve got work to do,” Ian said, and Kayden pulled away from his mother and gave him a look. Ian waggled his eyebrows. “Homework awaits, little brother.”

They trekked out of the kitchen and into the hall. Ian pulled Kayden aside the moment they were out of earshot. “I think dad’s going to say yes, what do you think?”

“I think so too,” Kayden said. “I’m going to tell Trent.”

“I’m just hoping dad won’t change his mind once he talks to Audrey’s parents.” Ian rubbed his chin as the piano continued in the other room, loud and abrupt.

“Her grades are crappy, but her dad’s usually pretty lenient,” Kayden murmured. “I think it’ll be okay.”

Ian nodded. “Me too. I’m going to tell Jasmine that it’s on.”

They went upstairs and split up for their own rooms. Kayden went straight to his bed, threw himself down on the mattress, then reached under the pillow for his phone.

 _Trent?_ Kayden had to wait a few beats, but Trent responded almost immediately.

_What’s up?_

_Ian asked my dad about going out Saturday night._

_So, did he say yes?_

_Not yet. He’s going to talk to Audrey’s dad before he makes a final decision._

_Lame._

_I think he’s going to say yes, though,_ Kayden texted. _Ian thinks so, too._

_You do know I’m going to fuck you on Halloween, right?_

Kayden shivered all over. _I know._

_I can’t wait to slide my dick inside of you._

Kayden’s asshole squeezed around the butt plug. _I can’t wait either,_ he texted back, his hands shaking on the screen.

 _I’ve got one last plug to stretch your with,_ Trent said, and Kayden’s penis twitched in his pants. _Do you want to do it before or after the algebra quiz?”_

_After, please._

_Then I’ll see you in class tomorrow._

_Okay…_ Kayden waited to see if Trent would say anymore, but he didn’t. He wondered what he was doing, and why they couldn’t just talk all night, but they’d already spent an hour and a half on video chat, maybe Trent was doing other homework. He doubted it, but he could hope.

He rolled over on his back and gazed up at the ceiling as he daydreamed about Saturday night. His penis got fully erect as he thought about Trent’s glorious body and his enormous cock.

Kayden reached into his pants and touched himself with shy fingers. His asshole gripped the butt plug reflexively and his sore prostate pulsed with a dull pleasure. Kayden began to stroke himself and groaned as he imagined what it would feel like to lose his virginity. His eyes fell shut and he moaned as his penis leaked precome onto his belly. He firmed his grip on his cock and pulled himself off confidently.

He was _so_ ready to get fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot easier having short chapters. I'm able to post sooner! See ya around!


	8. Chapter Eight – Friday: Trent

Trent woke with the sun in his eyes. The girl from last night was draped across his chest and he shoved her off as an incredible urge to piss forced him from the bed.

Naked, he strode across the hall with his dick swinging. He got to the toilet, aimed, then let out a strong torrent of piss.

“Morning, Trent.”

“Fuck!” Trent jolted and accidently pissed on the rim. “What are you doing upstairs?”

Vince stood in the door with a smug smile on his face. “Your advisor’s here.”

“What?” Trent finished pissing and shook off his dick.

“Sarah Windsor,” Vince said cheerfully. “She wants to talk to you.”

Trent pushed past Vince and walked into his closet. “Where is she?” he asked as he stepped into a pair of boxer briefs.

“She’s waiting in the kitchen.”

Trent stormed into the hall and headed for the stairs. Vince followed him, and Trent’s hands balled into fists as he took the stairs. “What are you following me for?”

Vince shrugged, but it was obvious. He was tagging along because he wanted to eavesdrop.

Trent swept down the hall and entered the kitchen, Vince hot on his heels. Sarah sat at the table with a steaming cup of coffee. Her long hair was in a ponytail and she was dressed casually in a fitted polo and jeans. “Trent,” she said as he stopped in front of her. “I wanted to catch you before you went to class. I apologize for waking you up.”

“Since when do you do house calls?” Trent grunted.

Sarah pursed her lips, then gave Vince a pointed look. “Thank you for the coffee, but could you step out for a moment?”

Vince’s smile fell away. “Oh. Sure.”

“I need to talk to Trent in private.”

Vince backed out of the room, then ducked down the hall. Trent knew he was still within earshot, but he let it go. This would be short.

“What’s going on?” he asked gruffly.

Sarah studied Trent’s sleek upper body in silence.

Trent sneered, then stepped around the table for the fridge. He grabbed an energy drink and cracked it open. “If you wanted a private conversation, you should have called me to your office.”

“This isn’t a conversation for the office.”

Trent guzzled his drink in three large gulps. “Which conversation?” he grumbled, crushing the can in his fist.

“I wanted to ask you about Kayden,” Sarah said slowly, and Trent groaned with frustration.

“We already talked about this!”

“His feelings for you are intense.” Sarah gave him a serious look as she raised her cup. “It’s been on my mind since our meeting on Wednesday.”

“Yeah, he thinks he’s in love with me or whatever,” Trent murmured. “But that’s not my fault. I asked him to be my tutor. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sarah took a sip of her coffee. “You got a hand-job in class. That’s against school policy.”

“That didn’t fucking happen!” Trent snapped. “Jesus Christ, what is this about again?”

“I’m not sure why you continued to study under him once you figured out he was in love with you,” Sarah said, her brown eyes piercing. “The only conclusion I can come to is that you’ve found a way to manipulate him, and that you’re taking advantage of the situation.”

Trent glowered at the woman. He’d said those exact words a few days ago, at Seth’s house, but they sounded so much dirtier coming out of her mouth.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Sarah drawled. “Kayden’s your personal play-thing.”

Trent pulled out the chair at the end of the table and fell into it with a sigh.

“Are you having sex?”

“Yes,” Trent growled. “But I didn’t force him into anything. He wants everything I do to him.”

“I’m sure.”

Trent played with his empty can. “He’s not like anyone I’ve ever been with. He’s different,” he said grudgingly.

“Does that have anything to do with the fact he’s a _boy?_ ”

“Well, yes,” Trent snapped. “But I tried another guy…just to see how it felt, and it wasn’t the same.”

“You sure do get around,” Sarah muttered. “Excluding Kayden, how many partners do you have?”

“I’ve got a girl up in my bed if that helps you get the picture.”

“Wow.” Sarah furrowed her brows. “Does Kayden know he’s in an open relationship?”

“Actually, yes. I told him.” 

Sarah’s eyebrows when into her forehead.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” Trent sneered. “I’d like to get a shower before class.”

“It would be a shame if Kayden’s feelings were unreciprocated.” Sarah drummed her fingertips along the edge of her coffee cup. “Do you have any feelings for him at all?”

Trent sighed. He’d told Kayden he loved him yesterday, and it hadn’t been totally untrue. Trent couldn’t stop thinking about Kayden. Every time they were apart, he longed for the little Korean to be at his side. Last night, he been close to jumping in the truck and driving to Palo Alto to see him. He’d logged onto Tinder instead and met _Cindy,_ a flat chested girl with dark hair in a bob. She’d helped him reach climax, but he couldn’t wait to get her out of his bed. “I don’t know,” Trent said at last. “I want to be with Kayden all the time. It’s weird.”

“Maybe you should try an actual relationship.”

“I don’t _do_ relationships,” Trent growled. “Too much hassle.”

“Where did you get the girl upstairs?” Sarah asked.

“ _Tinder_.”

“Talk about hassle,” Sarah joked. “I had an account on there for a minute, but it’s just a shallow pool of teenagers. I have an eHarmony now.”

Trent curled his lip. “Good for you.”

“I talked to Kayden’s father,” Sarah said, and Trent cautiously met her eyes. “I thought my dad was strict, but Mr. Lee takes the cake.”

“Kayden complains about him a lot.”

“I told Kayden I wouldn’t, but I lied for him,” Sarah said, her gaze drilling into Trent’s. “I’m invested now.”

Trent snorted. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sarah’s eyes shimmered with intensity. “Kayden’s an innocent little soul. He should be treated with care.”

“We studied last night,” Trent said casually. “On video chat.”

“That’s good.” Sarah finished her coffee.

“I’m going to pass the quiz in algebra today,” Trent said confidently. “Kayden taught me the last two sections in less than a week. He’s a great teacher. He’s obsessed with showing me the right way to do everything. I’m taking advantage of that, too.”

“I understand you’ve been sidetracked by your emotions, but I wish you would focus more on the tutoring aspect of your relationship,” Sarah said dryly. “I’m not sure you realize how close you are to failing out of school.”

“I’m not going to fail!” Trent slammed his fist on the table. The metal can rattled, but Sarah was unaffected. She had a firm hold on her empty mug and she glared at him heatedly. “Kayden and I know what we’re doing,” Trent scowled at her. “We don’t need you intervening.”

“I’m going to talk to Kayden next,” Sarah said.

“What?! Why?”

Sarah gave him a look. “Because I want to make sure everything you said checks out.”

“He isn’t going to tell you anything different.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” Sarah said with a smile.

“Who’s this?” Trent turned as Mitch stepped into the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked down the hall. “And what are you looming in the dark for Vinny?”

“Screw off, assholes.” Trent scowled. “I’m having a private conversation with my advisor.”

“That’s your advisor?” Mitch snickered. “Did you fail another test?”

Trent gave him the finger.

“Fine.” Mitch held up his hands and backed out of the room. “I’ll get breakfast on campus.”

Trent waited until Mitch disappeared down the hall for his room. “Vince!”

Vince materialized with a vengeful grin on his face.

“I told you to _fuck off!_ ”

Vince strolled into the room and opened the fridge. “I thought I’d put some croissants in the oven before I go to class.”

“Oh, I _love_ croissants.”

Vince beamed at Sarah. “Would you like some?”

“And some more coffee, please.”

Trent pushed his chair back with a growl. “I’m going to take that shower.”

“Go ahead,” Vince said easily. “Do you like jam with your croissants, Sarah? We have a jar of the all-natural jelly from the valley.”

“That sounds lovely,” Sarah giggled as Trent stormed out of the room.

Upstairs, he ripped his pants off halfway down the hall. He went straight to the bathroom and turned on the water. He was waiting for it to heat up when arms slithered around his middle. He whirled around. “What the fuck!”

Cindy, the brunette from last night, was in front of him. “I’m sorry! Did I scare you?”

She was naked, too, but Trent shoved her away without another look. “You’ve gotta go,” he said sharply. “I’m heading to class.”

“I thought we’d take a shower together,” Cindy said, biting her lip. “We could have a quickie before you go.”

“ _No._ ”

“No?” Cindy’s face fell.

“I’m not in the mood,” Trent muttered. “Come on. Get dressed.”

“But you said you’d take me home!” Cindy whined as Trent shepherded her back to the bedroom. “I don’t have a ride!”

“I’ll call you an Uber,” Trent said tightly, pushing the girl toward the bed. Her clothes were spread amongst the sheets. “Just put something on.” He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and pulled up the Uber app. He’d just finished ordering a car when his phone started buzzing and Lucas’s name flashed on the screen. “Shit!”

“Who’s that?” Cindy asked as she shimmied into her shorts.

Trent answered the phone with a growl. “What?!”

“I-I just wanted to make sure you were up,” Lucas started. “I called twenty minutes ago and got no answer.”

“I’m up.”

“Everything okay?”

“No. Everything is not okay,” Trent scowled. “And I don’t have time to talk to your ass right now,” he said bitterly, then ended the call.

“Did I do something wrong?” Cindy asked, pulling on her halter top. “You seem like your upset.”

“I’ve got a lot of shit on my mind.” Trent checked the Uber app. The car was a minute away. He grabbed the girl’s forearm. “Come on. I’ll walk you downstairs.”

“Wait! My shoes…”

“The car’s just down the road,” Trent growled as Cindy bent to put on her flats. He jerked her arm. “Let’s go.”

“What’s the hurry. You weren’t in any rush last night…” Cindy said as Trent tugged her out of the room. “We could do this again when you’re in a better mood.”

“I don’t have the time,” Trent snapped, then yanked Cindy down the stairs. He checked his phone again. “The car’s at the gate. Hurry up.”

“Trent?”

Trent glanced over his shoulder as he dragged his one-night stand to the door. Sarah and Vince watched from the hall. Sarah shielded her eyes and Trent realized he was stark naked. “Come on,” he growled, pulling Cindy to the door. “See the car waiting at the gate?” He pointed out the window. “Run up and hit the release on the left side.”

“Can I call you sometime?”

“You can try,” Trent smirked. “But I probably won’t pick up.”

“Asshole.” Cindy scowled, then mercifully slipped out the door.

“Where did your shorts go?” Vince asked into the silence.

“Why is she still here?” Trent growled as he spun around. “I’m trying to take a goddamn shower, for fucks sake!”

Vince pressed his lips together, while Sarah continued to cover her eyes.

“I don’t care if the two of you eat a whole tray of croissants! But don’t do it here!” Trent shouted, then flew up the steps.

When he got back to the shower, the water was still running. He got in and scrubbed himself with undue force as he fumed under the water. He didn’t even think about jerking off.

When he was clean, he dressed in a red top and a dark pair of jeans, brushed his teeth, then ran a comb through his hair. It was kind of early for class, but he just wanted to get out of the house.

Trent grabbed his bag, then headed outside. There was a boring, tan Toyota parked next to his truck and he scowled at the unfamiliar vehicle as he climbed behind the wheel. That was Sarah’s ride. He was sure of it.

Trent drove away in a crappy mood. The sky was full of clouds today, and the sunlight was weak. It looked like rain and Trent speeded around the Stanford hills as the clouds gathered on the horizon. As it got closer to noon, he steered toward campus and ended up in his regular lot below the library.

He checked the time on the dash. Twenty minutes until Intro to Conflict. He sighed as he looked out the window at the advising building on the hill, then got out his phone. _Sarah came to my house just now,_ he texted Kayden.

He wasn’t sure he’d get a reply. Kayden was so adamant about his schoolwork, but a message popped up within a minute. _What did she want? I thought she said we weren’t in trouble._

 _She asked me lots of annoying questions about you,_ Trent sneered as he typed. _She said she’ll be coming to talk to you next._

_Me? What about?_

_She’s concerned. She thinks I’m taking advantage of you;_ Trent rolled his eyes. _She’s making sure everything’s consensual, I guess._

_I like Sarah. She told my dad I’m getting extra credit for tutoring you._

_Yeah. She told me._

_I think she’s nice._

_Really nice,_ Trent frowned at the screen, then added another line. _I didn’t want Vince to know I was failing school, but he knows now because she was nice enough to stop by._

_I’m sure she didn’t mean to spread your business._

_She and Vince are eating pastries in my kitchen!_ Trent growled as he pounded out his reply. _They’re talking about me. I know they are._

_Pastries?_

_Never mind,_ Trent huffed. _Are you in class?_

 _I’m in writing with Audrey,_ Kayden texted. _I’m messaging you under the table._

Trent smiled at the image.

_I should go before I get caught._

_Okay. See you in algebra,_ Trent said.

_Bye Trent._

Trent put his phone away and turned off the truck. There was still fifteen minutes until class, but the sky was dark with storm clouds and he figured he’d beat the rain. He got out and sprinted up the hill.

People hurried between buildings as the wind picked up and bent the palm trees along the path. Trent kept to the edge of the walkway and jogged through the quad. It started to rain as he approached the law building on the other side, and he sped up and rushed into the lobby before he got soaked.

Trent stood in the window for a moment, watching the rain come down. Students hurried through the doors to escape the downpour, and Trent turned for the stairs before he ran into Mitch.

He’d been avoiding the blond since their night of drinking, and he knew he was being a bad friend; he was basically siding with Audrey. He was keeping _her_ secrets and hanging out with _her_ more than he was Mitch, at any rate, and he didn’t know what he was going to say to him when they saw each other in class today.

On the second floor, Trent started for his classroom. He was early, so he was hoping to get a chance to collect himself before Mitch joined him, but when he stepped into the room, he spotted Mitch in the back corner where they usually sat. Mitch met his eyes the moment he walked through the door and he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

“What was the advisor doing at our house?” Mitch asked the moment he got close.

“She’s just looking out for Kayden,” Trent said as he took his seat. “She asked me a bunch of questions about our…study habits.”

“You’re little tutor?” Mitch sneered. “You’ve been hanging out with him a lot. Haven’t you?”

Trent looked out the window at the torrential rain. “He’s helping me with algebra. We’ve got a quiz today.”

“I’ve seen you together,” Mitch said. “You and _Kayden_ are best buddies.”

“Hardly,” Trent snorted. “I’m just trying to get my grades up.”

“He’s close to Audrey,” Mitch said darkly. “If he wasn’t such a pipsqueak I’d be afraid he was trying to get with her.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. They’re just friends,” Trent murmured, keeping his gaze out the window.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Audrey, too,” Mitch said, his dark blue eyes intent on the side of Trent’s face. “She said she was going on a date this weekend. Do you know who she’s talking about?”

“She mentioned it once or twice.” Trent hesitated. “But I didn’t catch the guy’s name. Someone in their writing class.”

“What about that other guy?” Mitch asked. “I think he’s _Kayden’s_ older brother. He likes Audrey. I can tell.”

“Ian?” Trent shrugged. “They’re practically siblings. They’re not together.”

Mitch glared at him. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” Trent caught Mitch’s gaze and stared him down. “Audrey’s always careful about what she says around me. I’m just telling you what I know.”

“That doesn’t sound like Audrey.” Mitch crossed his arms. “She always says what’s on her mind.”

“Not when I’m around,” Trent growled. “She knows we’re best friends. She absolutely _hates_ me.”

Mitch forced down a smile. “That sounds like Audrey.”

Trent pulled his notes out of his bag. “I’m going to have to get with you before the next test,” he said. “My notes are crap.”

Mitch smiled faintly. “You’ll have to come to my study group, then. That’s where I get my best material.”

Trent slouched dejectedly in his seat. “I hate study groups.”

“It was all Audrey’s idea,” Mitch said, then looked away, his face pained. “I miss her, man. I’m going crazy without her.”

“Yeah…”

“And fuck you for telling her about those girls,” Mitch hissed. “You really messed up my game.”

“Sorry,” Trent grumbled. “I was just trying to shock her. She’s such a bitch sometimes.”

Mitch frowned, then his expression broke and he laughed a little. “Yeah. She is.”

Trent studied his friend as the room filled up around them, and students tracked water across the floor. It was a sloppy, disgusting mess.

“I was wondering…” Mitch started. “Could you ask Audrey to unblock me? I had some stuff I wanted to say.”

“I could ask.”

Mitch beamed at him. “Thanks, man. I’d do the same for you if you ever needed it.”

Trent sneered. “What? Ask my girlfriend to unblock me?”

“I’ve got your back,” Mitch said cheerfully. “For a minute there, I didn’t think you had mine, but we’re friends for life.” He held out his fist and Trent bumped it. “Anything you need. Just ask for it.”

“I’ll talk to her later today,” Trent drawled. “I’ll see her after algebra.”

Mitch nodded. “Cool.”

The professor trotted into the room moments later and set his things on the desk. As he began to wipe down the board, Trent found a pen. He was going to take notes today. He had a feeling it would be a pointless endeavor, but he’d come to class to get the material. He figured he’d at least try.

The next fifty minutes dragged by, but Trent did his best to keep up with the notes on the board. He got everything down, but when he looked it over at the end of class, it didn’t make much sense.

“The study group meets every Sunday afternoon in the library café,” Mitch said as they packed up. “You should come this week. Everyone’s welcome.”

“I don’t know,” Trent muttered.

“It’ll help you make sense of those notes,” Mitch said. “Give it a chance. You might even meet a nice girl.” He waggled his eyebrows and Trent snickered.

“Maybe you should meet a nice girl. Forget about Audrey.”

“I can’t forget.” Mitch’s face fell. “I love her, man. I’m serious.”

Trent shook his head, then shouldered his bag and started down the aisle. The rain had slowed dramatically outside, but it was still drizzling. He was planning to run to algebra.

“She doesn’t understand why I mess around with other girls,” Mitch said as they left the classroom. “But you get it, right? I’m horny. Like all the time, and Audrey’s never around to help me out. Am I supposed to jack off every single time?”

“Probably,” Trent muttered. “But I know what you mean. I get like that too.”

“You’re smart to avoid relationships,” Mitch grumbled. “If I could go back and stop myself from asking Audrey on that first date, I would.”

“The only advice I’ve got for you, is to forget about her.” Trent slipped into the stairwell and took the flight down. “It’s Halloween. There’ll be tons of drunk chicks willing to put out at Seth’s. You could go on another bender this weekend and put her out of your mind.”

“I can’t,” Mitch said tightly. “I’ve got more important things to do.”

“Like what?

“I’ve got to find out who Audrey’s dating.”

Trent sighed as they reached the first floor. “So, you’re not coming to Seth’s party on Saturday?”

“No.”

“And what are you going to do about Audrey? Stalk her?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s a stupid idea,” Trent grunted. “You should come with us and have fun at the party.”

“Sorry.” Mitch stuck his hands in his pockets. “But I won’t be able to have any fun knowing she’s out fucking some other guy.”

“Suit yourself.” Trent glanced out the window at the overcast sky. “Well, I’ve got an algebra quiz to get to.”

“See you around.” Mitch said gloomily.

“Yeah. Bye,” Trent said, then turned and left his miserable friend in the hall.

Outside, the air was misty with precipitation and Trent walked speedily down the path, keeping his head down to avoid the moisture. The path was slick with it and he leapt over a large puddle just before the quad.

“Trent! Hey!”

Trent looked over his shoulder as Maggie rushed in his direction. She edged around the puddle, then stopped in front of him.

“I called you the other night. Did you get my message?”

Trent quirked an eyebrow. “No.”

“I’ve been texting you, too,” Maggie said suspiciously. “I’m using the number you gave me. Did you get it changed?”

“Oh, shit!” Trent chuckled. “I might have given you my fake number by mistake.”

“You have a fake number?” Maggie’s hair was getting drenched in the drizzling rain, and Trent took her arm and pulled her under the arcade between the math building and the quad.

“It was just a mistake,” Trent said. “Give me your phone. I’ll fix it.”

Maggie handed her phone over with narrowed eyes. “I heard from Ivy yesterday.”

Trent scowled. “That stupid bitch again?”

“She’s coming back to school next week,” Maggie said.

“Oh _god._ ”

“She asked about you.”

Trent finished with Maggie’s phone and handed it back with a growl. “I can’t handle this shit a second time.”

“Don’t worry, I already scared her off.” Maggie pushed her long, damp hair behind her ears. “I told her we’re dating.”

“Dating?” Trent sneered. “You and me?”

“Well, it worked.” Maggie planted her hands on her hips. Her little Chi Omega top was soaked through, and Trent could see her lacy bra. “She cried and cried, asked me if I was making it up, and when I said I wasn’t, she hung up.”

“Insecure little _cunt_.”

“We need to start some rumors that we’re dating,” Maggie said importantly. “What are you doing tonight? We’re having a little get-together at the sorority house.”

Trent pushed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. I hate sorority events.”

“This is for your own benefit,” Maggie said firmly. “You don’t want Ivy coming back, do you?”

“Hell no.”

“Then come to a couple parties with me,” Maggie said. “Kiss me on the cheek once or twice, and everyone will think we’re dating.”

“Yeah, alright,” Trent said grudgingly. “What time?”

“Seven thirty at the Chi Omega house,” Maggie said sweetly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Trent smiled tightly. “I’ve got a test to get to.”

“Then don’t let me hold you up,” Maggie giggled. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Trent brushed past the girl and headed for the main entrance to the math building. Maggie’s plan to get rid of Ivy sounded decent, but he didn’t want to date her any more than he wanted to date Ivy. He scowled to himself as he slipped into the building and stormed down the hall. He felt played, and he didn’t like it one bit.

When Trent reached the algebra classroom, the door was propped open. Students were flowing into the room, and Trent thanked his lucky stars for making it early.

Kayden sat at the end of the first row. He moved his things when Trent approached and beamed up at him affectionately. “Did you bring your homework from Wednesday? We can try to turn it in late.”

“He probably won’t take it.” Trent pulled out his math notebook and handed Kayden his completed assignment.

“Well, we can try.” Kayden arranged Trent’s homework on top of his own. “Are you ready for the quiz?”

Trent fell into his seat and stretched his arm across the back of Kayden’s. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The blonde girl from Monday entered the room. She eyed them warily as she made her way to the back of the room, then found a spot in the last row, and pulled her bag in front of her.

Kayden looked after the blonde with concern. “I wonder why Lacie’s sitting in the back?”

“Because she’s jealous,” Trent said easily. “Who cares about her.”

Kayden worried his lip as he turned back to the front. “I’ve sat with Lacie since the first day of class.”

“Not anymore, obviously.” Trent shrugged. “Nobody’s stopping her from sitting on the other side of you.”

“Maybe I’ll talk to her about it next time…”

“You do that,” Trent sneered.

Kayden turned his big, soulful eyes on him next. “You’re going to do well today. I know it.”

Trent smiled at him. “Thanks baby.”

Ethan strode into the room with his messenger bag over his shoulder. He set his things on the edge of his desk, then looked up and paused when he saw Kayden and Trent cozied up together in the front row.

Kayden got up at once and approached the teacher’s desk. “I-I-I’m sorry I was absent on Wednesday,” he said. “But I have late homework t-to turn in.”

“Both you and Trent were missing on Wednesday.” Ethan adjusted his glasses. “Was that a coincidence?”

“We had a meeting with Sarah Windsor,” Trent spoke up, and Ethan cut him a look. “I don’t think she realized we had a class.”

Kayden dropped the homework, then scurried back to the table. He sat beside Trent, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Is that true, Kayden? You had a meeting with your advisor during _class?_ ”

Kayden pressed his lips together and nodded.

Ethan grabbed the homework, then slipped it into his bag with a headshake. He pulled out a sheaf of photocopies, the quizzes, and sorted them into three stacks.

Trent moved his things off the desk, then elbowed Kayden to do the same. He wasn’t paying attention, he watched Ethan with a guilt-ridden expression. “Come on, Kay. We’ve got a test,” Trent murmured.

“Oh.” Kayden packed his things away, then moved his bag to the floor. He kept a single pencil on the table, and Trent grabbed one of his own before the quizzes were passed out.

“Now I’m handing out multiple versions of the quiz, so don’t even bother to look at your neighbors,” Ethan drawled as he stepped around his desk. “And I want to see how you got your answers. I won’t give full points if I don’t see your work.” There was a round of groans, but Ethan ended it with a hand. “We aren’t starting the next chapter until Monday, so once you are finished, hand in your quiz, then quietly leave the room.”

“Sweet!” Trent said as the rest of the class cheered around them. “We’re out early today.”

“Uh-huh,” Kayden said nervously.

“You know what that means, right?” Trent growled. “We’ll get extra time to _play_.”

“No talking during the quiz, Trent,” Ethan said as he stopped in front of him and Trent jolted upright. “And make sure you keep your eyes to yourself.” Ethan held his gaze as he handed him version A of the test. “I’ll be scrutinizing your work in particular with a magnifying glass.”

Trent snatched the quiz from the student teacher. “Whatever.”

Ethan handed Kayden version B, then moved down the aisle.

Kayden gave Trent a look of sympathy, but he didn’t dare speak. He smiled faintly, then looked down at his paper, his brow furrowing with concentration.

Trent jotted his name at the top of his, then slouched in his seat as he looked down at it. There were fifteen questions, some with little graphs underneath to draw. As he studied the page, the numbers jumbled together, and he began to panic as he pulled a total blank. Then he thought of all those stupid formulas Kayden had forced him to write down and he straightened in his seat and copied down everything he could remember on the edge of the page. He studied the equations for a moment, then found one that fit the first problem. He plugged in the numbers, and voila! He had an answer!

Trent kept his head down and his eyes on his paper as he worked through the problems and drew the equations on the provided graphs. The formulas were incredibly helpful and for once, he actually knew what he was doing. He didn’t look up until he felt Kayden start to pack up beside him.

Kayden was the first to finish, and he looked embarrassed as he stood up and slid around Trent. He approached Ethan’s desk with little, shuffling steps. “I-I finished.”

Ethan looked up from a stack of papers he was grading. “I’m sure you had no trouble?”

“No, sir.”

Ethan took Kayden’s test. “I hope you won’t be missing any more lessons in the future, Kayden. Attendance is reflected on your grade.”

“I know.” Kayden fidgeted. “I-I’m sorry I missed last time. It w-won’t happen again.”

Ethan nodded somberly. “You’re free to leave now.”

“O-okay.”

“Have a nice weekend.”

Kayden dropped his head, then scurried out of the room. He shut the door behind him softly, and Trent curled his lip as he watched him go.

“ _Ahem._ ”

Trent met Ethan’s narrowed-eyed glare.

“Eyes down, Trent,” Ethan murmured, and Trent bared his teeth at him, but bent his head and tried to focus on his work. Kayden was probably waiting out in the hall, and he had to finish this if he wanted to get to him.

Other students began to turn in their work as he got to the last line of questions. It was distracting, but he kept his eyes on his paper and forced himself to concentrate. He had to get out his calculator for the last two questions but didn’t struggle too much once he’d checked his math.

Trent proudly stood up when his quiz was completed. There were only a handful of students left, but he didn’t care _. He_ was done and he didn’t feel like a total failure either. 

Ethan looked up and watched with dark eyes as Trent made his way to the desk. “How’s the tutoring going?” he asked when Trent stopped in front of him. “Your advisor told me to let you and Kayden be.”

“It’s going well.” Trent smiled as he held out his quiz. “I think I actually passed this one.”

Ethan gave him a loaded look. “I don’t know what you said to Miss Windsor, but I know what I saw the other day.”

Trent dropped his test on the desk with a scowl. “I don’t know what you think you saw—”

“You were getting pleasured under the table,” Ethan hissed. “By my _best_ student.

Trent sneered, then started for the door. “I’m not listening to this shit.”

“I don’t know how you convinced her to play your little game,” Ethan said, and Trent paused at the door to glare at him. “But if I see you and Kayden going at it again, I’ll take you to the dean myself.”

Trent strode out of the room and slammed the door behind him. “Fucking _dickhead!_ ”

“Trent?” Kayden leaned against the wall but straightened. “What’s wrong?”

“That fucking dick’s bothering me about _you_ ,” Trent grunted, then grabbed Kayden’s wrist and tugged him down the hall. “Come on. We’re going to my truck.”

“But I don’t have time to go to your house!” Kayden whined. “I have to go straight home. My mom’s coming to pick me up after school so I can give Emma a Korean lesson!”

The halls were empty, and Trent slipped his fingers through Kayden’s and clasped his hand. “I’m not taking you anywhere,” he said as they neared the doors. “I’m just sick and tired of the bathroom sex. We’re doing this somewhere more private.”

Kayden whimpered as he was pulled outside. “Okay. But I can’t stay long.”

“Sorry. It’s going to take me a good minute,” Trent chuckled, then tugged Kayden down the path. “I’ve been thinking about playing with your butthole all day.”

Kayden gulped.

“I’ve got the big plug in my bag,” Trent said cheerfully. “I packed it last night, so I didn’t forget.”

Kayden moaned unhappily.

The sky had cleared up from the earlier storm, but everything was wet; the roofs, the pavement, the trees…They stepped into the main courtyard and Trent tugged Kayden across the bricks at a quick pace, keeping a tight hold on his arm so he wouldn’t slip. “I’m just glad that damned quiz is over with.”

“H-how did you do on it?” Kayden asked as they crossed under the arches and took the path to the library.

“Pretty good I think,” Trent murmured. “I think Ethan’s going to have a heart attack, he’ll be so surprised.”

Kayden beamed. “I can’t wait until he posts the grades.”

Trent laughed. “Me too.” They cut through the grass and took the hill down to the parking lot. When they neared the truck, Trent let go of Kayden’s hand and drew his keys out of his pocket. “Hop in,” he said, and Kayden rushed ahead to get in the passenger side.

Kayden yanked his door shut and pulled his hands into his lap as Trent got situated behind the wheel. His feet dangled a couple inches from the floorboard, and he looked ridiculously cute in Trent’s front seat.

Trent turned the radio on, so quiet music filled the cab. “Let’s get in the back, so we have more room,” he said, then locked the doors, and maneuvered over the arm rest. The back windows were tinted, and the seats were plush and comfortable. The area was a bit confined, but Trent didn’t mind the lack of space.

Kayden tumbled over the armrest and fell into Trent’s arms. “ _Ooof!_ ”

Trent scooped him up with a laugh. “And I was trying so hard to keep you from falling.”

Kayden pouted as he was cradled to Trent’s chest like a child. “I caught my shoe on the cup holder.”

“Mmm, you should take them off,” Trent murmured, pressing closer to nuzzle Kayden’s downy cheek. “And your pants.”

“But someone will see us!

“No one can see us back here,” Trent murmured. “The windows are tinted from the outside. We’re completely invisible.”

Kayden slid his arms around Trent’s neck and gasped as he ghosted kisses along his throat. “A-are you sure?”

“Totally.”

Kayden whined, then pulled away to work on his fly. Trent helped by yanking his tennis shoes off and tossing them into the front seat, then, when they were out of the way, Kayden was able to push his pants all the way down. “ _Ayaa…_ I can’t believe I’m _naked_ right now.”

Trent laughed as he moved Kayden’s jeans and underwear out of the way, then he sat back and studied the half-naked boy in front of him.

Kayden was shy. He wouldn’t meet his eyes, but his little penis was filling with blood and it perked up with interest between his thighs.

“Lay back for me,” Trent whispered. “Knees to your chest.”

His cheeks red, Kayden squirmed, so he could lay on his back, then drew his legs up to his chest. His little ass cheeks parted, and Trent got a good look at the plug stuffed up his butt. Kayden’s hole was red and sore, like yesterday, but there was a hint of lubrication on the base of the plug and Trent quirked an eyebrow.

“Did you use lube?”

“B-baby oil,” Kayden stuttered. “I found it in my mother’s cabinet this morning. It’s better than the p-petroleum jelly. Smoother.”

Trent smiled, then gripped the base with his fingers. “Ready?”

Kayden took a deep breath than nodded. He wrapped his arms around his knees and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Trent slowly pulled the plug out. Kayden’s hole gripped the shaft with tenacity, and he twisted it to ease the pressure. “Relax, sweet cheeks. It’s coming out.”

Kayden’s breathing picked up as the plug slid out of his hole. It was wet and it clenched open and shut in a crazy rhythm that made his back arch and his narrow hips wiggle in circles. “ _Oooh…_ ”

Trent tossed the plug aside, then slid two fingers deep into Kayden’s body. “Tomorrow, baby…I’m going to fuck your beautiful ass.”

“ _Trent!_ ” Kayden bucked his hips into Trent’s hand. His anus squeezed down around Trent’s thrusting fingers as his face screwed up with pleasure.

“You’re almost ready. I can feel it. Your body’s opening up for _my cock._ ” Trent angled his fingers and touched Kayden’s prostate.

Kayden yelled out as his cock bubbled with pre-come. He crushed his legs into his chest and groaned as he was fingered. It was a gorgeous sight and without thinking, Trent bent his head and licked the tip of his penis. It tasted good and he took the whole thing into his mouth and worked the shaft with his lips. He sucked his cock as he continued to press the secret button inside of him.

Kayden ground his ass down on Trent’s thrusting hand as his cock leaked sweet fluids onto Trent’s tongue. He threw his head back against the window and panted as the pleasure mounted and he got closer to orgasm.

Trent pulled his fingers out with a smirk and sat up.

“What…?” Kayden blinked his eyes open and gazed at Trent in confusion.

Trent reached around the front seat and yanked the large-sized plug out of his bag.

Kayden’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_.”

“I don’t even think you need the lube,” Trent laughed. “You’re already wet.”

“It’s the baby oil,” Kayden whispered.

Trent got down between Kayden’s legs and looked at his red, little hole. He rubbed the tiny pore with his finger, and it opened needily around the tip.

“Trent…” Kayden whined, and Trent smiled wickedly at him through his raised legs. “ _Please…_ ”

Trent took the new butt plug and slid it around the wrinkled entrance. Kayden panted and groaned at the sensation, and it only got louder when Trent began to add pressure. He pushed the plug slowly into Kayden’s hot body. The first few inches went smoothly, but there was a bit of resistance as he reached the halfway point.

Kayden held onto his legs tight and groaned as Trent pushed the new plug inside of him. He winced and squeezed down on the length as it stretched him wide. His cock was still incredibly hard, though, and it bobbed enticingly between his thighs.

“ _Mmm,_ almost there, baby,” Trent murmured, then leaned in and took Kayden’s erection into his mouth again.

Kayden wacked his head against the window and cried out as Trent sucked him down. His body opened up, and Trent was able to ease the plug deeper into his body as he arched his hips. He didn’t even notice when the plug bottomed out and his anus possessively gripped the base.

Kayden was close to orgasm. Trent could taste it in the back of his mouth. He plunged the plug into Kayden’s asshole with firm, but shallow thrusts while he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. He wanted to see Kayden lose control. He wanted to taste the sweetness of it… He bobbed his head and worked his lips around Kayden’s twitching erection as he spiraled closer and closer to the end.

Kayden tossed his head back and forth, and greedily thrust his cock in and out of Trent’s mouth. He lasted a couple moments more like that, then exploded with a wanton cry and filled Trent’s mouth with sperm. It was so incredibly _hot,_ and Trent sat up and swallowed his mouthful before he thought too much about what he’d just done.

Kayden mewled below him, and Trent gazed down at his used body, flushed with passion. Kayden’s lower half was bare, his hair mussed, and his cheeks flame red. He looked _delicious._

Trent rested a hand against the far window, then leaned over Kayden for a kiss. Their lips met in a slow, passionate meld and Trent settled on top of Kayden as the kiss deepened and their tongues touched with a warm burst of pleasure. They kissed heatedly for several long moments as the windows steamed up.

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

Trent raised his head with a growl. “That’s my goddamn phone. _Shit!_ ”

“Is it i-important?”

“Just ignore it,” Trent grunted, then leaned in to kiss Kayden’s open mouth.

The boys resumed their makeout session as the buzzing stopped. Trent’s cock was straining for attention and he ground it against Kayden’s stomach as their lips slid together and made wet sounds over the faint background music.

Kayden reached up and ghosted his fingers along Trent’s face. His hesitant touches turned Trent on fiercely and his cock lurched in his jeans.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Trent rolled off Kayden and fell between the seats. “What the _fuck!_ ”

Lucas stood outside the driver side door with a hand over his mouth.

“Aya!” Kayden quickly covered himself with his sweater, then sat up in a panic. “Who’s that?!”

“Fucking _Lucas,_ ” Trent hissed, then knocked his bag off the seat and climbed over the armrest. He aggressively put the window down. “What the fuck do you want?!”

“I-I-I didn’t notice you were _indisposed._ ”

“What do you _want,_ Lucas?”

Lucas flapped his jaw a few times. “I just wanted to talk…”

Trent huffed, then put up the window. “Get dressed,” he tossed over his shoulder, then unlocked the doors and slid out to confront his roomie. “I’m all ears, asshole. Talk away.”

Lucas peeked over Trent’s shoulder. “Is that Kayden?”

“ _Yes_ and you just interrupted us, so excuse me if I’m not interested in whatever the fuck your about to say!”

“Vince just called me.” Lucas met Trent’s angry gaze with his deep, blue eyes. “He’s bragging about hooking up with your advisor.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“He asked her out on a date,” Lucas said slowly. “This morning when she was at the house.”

Trent crossed his arms.

“He told me all about it,” Lucas said. “He’s got all the dirty info on your grades and on Kayden…I just thought I should warn you.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Trent growled. “She told him all my fucking business? What for?”

“I don’t know. She probably thought he was your friend.”

Trent scowled. No, he and Vince weren’t on friendly terms. Their relationship was more out of necessity than anything. Trent wanted access to Vince’s rich dad, and Vince wanted Trent’s popularity. That was it. They didn’t get along in any other respect.

Kayden opened the driver side door and cautiously lowered himself onto the running board. “Hi.”

Lucas blinked at the tiny boy in amazement. “Hello. Sorry to interrupt.”

“I knew someone would see us…” Kayden muttered as he sidled up beside Trent and leaned into his side. “W-we’ve already gotten in trouble for having s-sex in public once.”

Trent draped an arm around him. “We’re not in trouble.”

“Isn’t that the reason your advisor was at the house?” Lucas asked, his lips curling in amusement. “To lecture you about your _sex_ habits?”

“Ugh! What exactly did Vince tell you?”

Lucas gave Kayden a pointed look. “I don’t know if I should say. It involves the female guest you called a car for.”

Kayden stiffened against his side. “W-what female guest?”

“One of Mitch’s floozy girls,” Trent lied, so he didn’t have to explain in front of Lucas. That was the _only_ reason. “I ran into her when I was going back up to my room and hurried to toss her out.”

“Oh.”

Lucas smiled tightly. “We should talk about this later.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“I’ve got to go anyway,” Kayden muttered, pulling away from Trent to go back to the truck. “Audrey will be looking for me.”

“Where are you tutoring your sister?” Trent asked. “It’s stupid you can’t just do it at home.”

“At the McDonalds in the Stanford Shopping Center,” Kayden said as he retrieved his bag, and took out his phone. “Oh no, I’ve got five missed texts from Audrey…”

Trent sneered.

Lucas watched Trent with a curious gaze. “What’s going on?”

“I have to go.” Kayden hitched his bag over his shoulder. “I’m tutoring my sister in Korean today. My dad doesn’t know about it though. He thinks she’s still got a Korean tutor, so we have to do it in secret.”

“Sounds complicated,” Lucas laughed.

Kayden turned to Trent, and looked up at him with his beautiful, dark eyes. “Bye Trent.”

Trent checked no one was looking, then pulled Kayden close with an arm around his waist. He pressed his lips down on Kayden’s and kissed him intently.

Lucas was smiling when they broke apart. He didn’t say anything, but Trent could see the glimmer in his eye, and he knew instantly that the kiss had been a mistake.

Kayden smiled at Lucas. “Nice to meet you,” he said sweetly, then turned to waddle up the hill. The new plug was obviously doing its job. He couldn’t even walk straight.

They watched Kayden go for a moment, then, “Why’s he walking like that?” Lucas asked calmly.

“I put a butt plug inside of him,” Trent said. “I’m going to fuck him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Lucas raised his eyebrows. “But I thought we were all going to Seth’s?”

“We are,” Trent growled. “He’s coming along.”

Lucas gave Trent a funny look. “So you don’t care if everyone knows?”

“Who’s everyone?” Trent muttered. “A bunch of drunk kids who’ll never remember meeting me?”

“Oh, they’ll remember. It’s not every day Trent Hudson kisses boys full on the lips.”

Trent scowled at him.

“You care about Kayden a lot,” Lucas said softly. “It’s obvious.”

“I’m just trying to get my rocks off,” Trent grumbled. “And I know there’ll be drugs and tons of free beer at Seth’s so I figured we could all just hang out there.”

“What about Mitch? He’s the only one who doesn’t know, right?”

“He isn’t coming,” Trent smirked. “He’s on some insane mission to win Audrey back. I think he’s going to take up stalking as a pastime.”

“Oh no.” Lucas’s face fell. “Are you serious?”

“He told me this afternoon. In class.” Trent nodded. “He was serious.”

“I’ve got to talk to him…”

“Already tried,” Trent spat. “Don’t waste your time.”

“I’m going to see if he’s still on campus.” Lucas brushed his blond hair from his face, then met Trent’s eyes. “That boy’s really cute,” he said dryly. “You’d better be gentle with him.”

“Screw you,” Trent sneered. “I’ll do whatever I damn well please.”

Lucas snorted, then took a step back for his Porsche. It was idling behind Trent’s truck and blocking the lane. He hadn’t even noticed in the excitement. “Vince is waiting for you at the house,” Lucas said. “You’d better talk to him before he goes to his father.”

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“And I’m sorry I interrupted. I couldn’t see through the back window, but the car was on, and you weren’t answering the phone. I thought you were ignoring me.”

“I _was,_ ” Trent snapped. “Jesus Christ, Luke! You need to get a life already! I’m sick to death of getting your calls, I hate your advice, and I can’t stand when you check up on me!”

Lucas’s lower lip trembled, and he looked away. “You’re only saying that because your upset.”

“Fuck you!” Trent threw up his hands. “Captain _fucking_ Obvious over here…”

“I’m just trying to help,” Lucas said, avoiding Trent’s piercing gaze. “And now I’ve got to go help my brother, so excuse me.”

“You’d better hurry before he gets away for good,” Trent barked. “So sorry for holding you up!”

Lucas slipped into his car and glided away. Trent watched him go with a white-hot rage brewing in his gut, then he turned back for his truck and hopped behind the wheel.

He sped all the way home. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was fearful Vince would go to Big Buck first thing and tell him the juicy gossip. He didn’t know how that would affect his chances at getting his dream job, but he didn’t want to risk it.

When he pulled in the driveway, Vince’s green Range Rover was parked in front of the garage. It wasn’t like him not to pull in and it felt like a blatant “fuck you”. Trent parked beside him and jumped out with a scowl on his face.

Inside, Trent heard the TV playing in the living room. He kicked his shoes off, dropped his bag by the door, then stormed into the room.

Vince sat with his back to the hall. Comedy Central was on, and there was a bowl of Cheetos on the couch beside him.

“What did Sarah tell you?” Trent snapped.

Vince turned and there was an ugly smile on his face. “What’s up? I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Well, did you hear what I just said?” Trent asked sharply. “What did Sarah tell you this morning?”

“She didn’t tell me much.” Vince smirked. “But I heard an awful lot.”

“What did you hear?!”

“That you’re screwing a boy,” Vince chuckled. “And your failing school. Surprise, surprise.”

Trent pulled a terrible scowl.

“Sarah was pretty tight-lipped about the details, but maybe I’ll get to hear more on our date Sunday night.”

“Date?” Trent growled. “You seriously asked her out?”

“Of course I did,” Vince scooped a handful of Cheetos into his mouth. “She’s attractive, she’s smart, and she loved my croissants.”

“That’s gotta be against the rules,” Trent muttered. “She’s part of staff.”

“It is.” Vince gave Trent a serious look.

Trent quirked an eyebrow.

“Listen, I won’t tell my dad about your grades if you don’t tell anybody I’m seeing Sarah,” Vince said, his beady eyes locked on Trent’s. “I don’t want her to get in trouble for this. I promised her you’d be cool.”

Trent wanted to mock him, but he decided he’d better avoid it and nodded instead.

“I think the thing with the guy is weird, but I don’t care,” Vince said around another bite of cheese bits. “And I won’t bother to tell my dad.” He chuckled. “Because he won’t believe me.”

Trent narrowed his eyes. “Is that all?”

“Yep,” Vince said, turning back to the TV. “I’m dating your advisor, but I have leverage.” He smiled smugly. “I never thought the day would come when I had something over your head.”

“How’s it feel?” Trent hissed.

“Wonderful.”

“Fuck _you_.” Trent whirled around and stomped for the stairs. He took them two at a time and reached the second floor at a jog. He swept into his room, threw himself across the bed, then screamed into the duvet.

Trent laid there for some time, frustrated with life. At some point, he got a distinct urge to get high, and he rolled off the bed and went to the set of drawers across from the bed. He had a baggie of the good stuff from Seth, and a beautiful, deep blue glass bowl. He grabbed everything from the drawer along with his Bic lighter, and took it back to the bed.

He smoked for a while, gloomily looking out his window at the rolling hills in the distance. Slowly, his mind drifted from Vince and Lucas and turned to his current obsession. _Kayden._ He thought about the boy fondly as he smoked two bowls back to back. His head was swimming, but the image of the little Korean was crystal clear in his mind.

He pulled out his phone as a crazy idea came to him and checked the time. It was a quarter to five and Trent knew exactly where Kayden was tutoring his sister.

***

Trent reached the McDonalds in fifteen minutes. It was the beginnings of the dinner rush, and the drive-through was jammed with vehicles. Trent parked in the back, then checked both ways before he dodged across the lot.

The dining room inside was sparsely populated. There was an old couple licking ice cream cones at a table up front, and a fat lady two tables behind them, eating a tray of nuggets. Her three rowdy kids played with their plastic Happy Meal toys further down the aisle.

Trent craned his neck to look over the divider and spotted a pair of dark-haired Koreans sitting across from each other. It was Kayden and a young girl with her hair in two short pigtails. Trent noticed another Korean, a woman in the back corner with her hair in a tight bun, and her nose buried in a book.

Trent approached the little family. He’d prepared for this, and he was only slightly nervous.

“Kayden.”

Kayden looked up and his eyes got huge when he saw Trent over the divider. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I stopped for dinner,” Trent said casually. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Kayden gave him a dubious look, but his sister batted her eyelashes.

“Hi, I’m Emma. Do you go to school with my brother?”

“He’s my math tutor,” Trent smiled at the girl. She had a super glittery t-shirt on and the hair, up close, was crazy short and clearly done over the bathroom sink. Trent immediately got the impression that she didn’t follow the rules. “He’s a good teacher.”

“The best,” Emma agreed. “He’s teaching me Korean right now.”

“I think he mentioned something about that,” Trent said, and Kayden gave him another look.

“Yeah,” Emma drawled. “Our grandparents are coming the first week of December, so we’re all brushing up.”

“Who is this, Kayden?” said a soft, accented voice and Trent looked up and met Kayden’s mother’s big, soulful eyes, so much like her son’s.

“A classmate,” Kayden said nervously, glancing between Trent and his mother.

“I think this is the guy he’s tutoring, mom,” Emma spoke up helpfully.

Kayden’s mother took a step closer and held out a graceful hand. “I’m Mrs. Lee, but you may call me Cho.”

“Trent.” Trent gently shook her hand. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I saw Kayden and figured I’d say hello.”

“Do you want to learn Korean?” Emma asked cheerfully. “We just started. You could sit in, too.”

“I don’t know about that…” Cho hesitated. “You really need to work on your pronunciation.”

“No, it’s okay.” Kayden touched his mother’s arm. “I can teach them both at the same time.”

Cho gave Kayden a long, serious look, then nodded once. “Alright,” she said. “But we have to leave in an hour. Please make use of your time.”

Kayden nodded and Cho stepped back to her table in the corner and picked up her book.

Trent beamed as he came around the divider and took the seat beside Kayden. “That worked out better than I thought.”

“What do you mean? Were you planning this?” Emma snorted.

Trent shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Are you high?” Emma asked in a hushed voice. “Your eyes are red. And I can smell it on your clothes.”

Trent stretched his arm over the back of Kayden’s seat and laughed. “How old are you again?”

“Ten,” Emma said. “But I know what weed is. The middle schoolers use it all the time behind the school.”

Trent shook his head. “Kids today.”

“Did you bring any with you?”

“No,” Trent snorted. “And I wouldn’t share with you if I did. Sorry.”

Emma pouted. “No fair.”

“Trent,” Kayden murmured. “We have to at least pretend we’re doing a lesson.”

“Then teach me how to say something simple,” Trent said. “I don’t know a single word in Korean.”

Kayden glanced at his sister. “How about _annyeong haseyo?_ ”

 _“Annyeong haseyo,”_ Emma repeated.

_“Ye. Yojeum eottae?”_

_“Nan gwaenchanh-a.”_

Trent looked between the two Koreans. “What was all that gibberish?”

“I asked her _annyeong haseyo?_ Which means how are you.”

“Anny-eong hasse-yo,” Trent tried, but knew he’d butchered the word.

Kayden smiled. “That’s close.”

“It’s _annyeong haseyo,_ ” Emma repeated. “Say it slow.”

Trent did a few more times until his pronunciation improved.

“That’s a casual greeting you can use with friends,” Kayden said. “If you want to be a bit more formal, you’d need to say something like, _annyeong hasibnikka,_ which means good day.”

Trent repeated the word a few times. He liked the sound of it. It was fun to say. “So what’s the next part of the phrase?”

They practiced Korean for the next ten minutes. Kayden and Emma enjoyed poking fun at Trent’s pronunciation, but he couldn’t care less. He had no idea what he was even saying.

“You’re really hot,” Emma said suddenly, dropping her chin into her hand and gazing at Trent with a moony expression. “How did you start talking to my brother again?”

“And why should I tell you?” Trent glanced over his shoulder. Cho was absorbed in her book, flipping the pages as she sipped her fountain drink and he turned back to the girl. “So you can run to mommy and daddy with his secrets?”

“I wouldn’t rat Kayden out.” Emma’s nose wrinkled with disgust. “That’s something Ian would do. But not me. I’m not a tattle-tale.”

“Fine,” Trent said, then lowered his voice and leaned in to whisper. “Me and your brother are _fucking._ Do you know what that is?”

“Don’t tell her that!” Kayden hissed as his sister’s eyes widened dramatically.

“Kayden…are you _gay?_ ”

Kayden covered his face. “ _Trent!_ Why did you _say_ that?!”

Trent laughed. “Because she seems like a cool kid.

“But what about Audrey…” Emma started, then her expression changed. “Oh. You guys are _lying!_ ”

“You’re not going to tell on him, right?” Trent asked.

“My lips are sealed,” Emma said merrily. “I won’t tell a soul.”

Trent cupped the back of Kayden’s neck and slid his fingers into his thick, black hair. “Good.”

Kayden groaned, but arched into Trent’s hand, totally helpless under his touch.

Emma watched the two of them in amazement. “Dad would freak if he found out.”

“I know,” Kayden whined, pulling away from Trent at last. “That’s why I don’t want him _or_ my mom to find out.”

Trent smirked at him. “Sorry babe.”

Kayden fixed his hair, his cheeks pinkening adorably. “Just…keep your voice down.”

Trent tossed his head back and laughed.

“So, Kayden?” Emma started, fluttering her lashes at him. “Since you’re going behind dad’s back, maybe you could help me do the same?”

Kayden gave his sister a careful look. “Depends on what are you trying to do?”

Emma steepled her hands on the table. “I want to be in that talent show. It’s not fair dad revoked my permission.”

Kayden chewed his lip. “No. It’s not.”

“I’ve got three weeks,” Emma said. “I need a costume, but I’m sure you can ask Audrey for that. What I need from you is a forged signature.”

Kayden gaped at the girl. “ _Dad’s_ signature?”

Emma nodded. “I’ve been practicing on my own, but I think it would look better if someone older did it.”

“I’m a pro at forging signatures,” Trent drawled. “Give the form to Kayden, along with a sample of his writing, and I’ll do it before class.”

Emma beamed. “Great!”

“We’re going to get in so much trouble for this,” Kayden groaned. “I’m not sure this is worth the effort.”

Emma waved him off. “Relax. He won’t even know it happened. It’s during school hours.”

Kayden sighed heavily. “We should go back to practicing Korean.”

“That’s boring,” Emma complained. “I’d rather talk about you and _Trent._ ”

“We can’t talk about that!” Kayden hissed. “Not with mom sitting ten feet away!”

Emma pouted extravagantly.

“We’ve only got thirty more minutes,” Kayden said. “Don’t you want to be able to talk to the grandparents when they come to visit? They have the most amazing stories to tell about the old country.”

“I don’t care about that place,” Emma bitched. “I’d rather talk about Lady Gaga and Katy Perry.”

Trent laughed. “Are you the black sheep of the family?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Kayden groaned. “And she’s proud of it.”

Emma beamed like a radiant sun. “Sure am. I can’t wait to get away from this family. As soon as I turn eighteen, I’m packing up my stuff and hitting the road.”

“That’s what I told Kayden to do,” Trent said with a nod. “Sounds like your dad’s a real piece of work.”

“He’s insanely strict,” Emma ranted. “And mean. He loves to take all my electronics away and ground me to my room. I _hate_ that.”

Trent nodded. “I know what that’s like.”

“You’d better shape up, Emma,” Kayden said firmly. “Maybe you’ll get to do the talent show after all, but you can’t let your grades drop again. And you have to keep practicing your Korean. And the piano—”

“I _know!_ ” Emma cried. “Or dad will have my head. He’s expecting me to play that piece by Bach when the grandparents arrive.”

Kayden nodded. “Let’s get back to work, Emma. This is important.”

Emma fell back in her chair with a sigh. “Okay. _Nan junbi dwaess-eo._ ”

“What does that mean?” Trent asked curiously.

“It means, I’m ready,” Kayden said. “Do you want to try it?”

“Sure. Why not.”

 _“Nan junbi dwaess-eo…”_ Kayden said slowly.

Trent repeated him three times before he got it right, but nobody minded. “What’s another word?” he asked.

Kayden, his eyes shimmering with affection, began to teach him a list of common phrases.

***

Promptly at six pm, Cho closed her book, and tossed her soft drink in the trash. “Come on, kids. I’ve got to start dinner.”

“Aww, can’t we stay a little longer?” Emma begged. “Dad and Ian can eat leftovers.”

“Absolutely not,” Cho said with a faint smile. “I’ve got dinner all planned out in the fridge. I just need to heat up the stove.”

Emma pushed her chair back with a screech. “I _hate Budae Jjigae._ ”

Trent gave Kayden a curious look.

“Its army stew,” Kayden answered. “It’s made with leftover meats and beans.”

“I think I’ll grab a burger to go,” Trent said, unimpressed.

Kayden laughed musically. “Lucky you.”

“Let’s go, Kayden,” Cho called, and the boy stood up immediately and maneuvered around Trent’s chair.

“I’ll text you,” Kayden murmured, as his sister and his mom started for the doors. “If he’s going to do it, my dad will give us permission to go out at dinner tonight.”

Trent nodded. “And if he doesn’t give you permission, I think I’ll come have a talk with him.”

“Please don’t do that.” Kayden laughed nervously. “It was one thing to show up at McDonalds, but you can’t come to my house. My dad won’t like it.”

Trent firmed his jaw, but he wouldn’t make a promise one way or the other.

“ _Kayden!”_

Kayden’s gaze snapped to the stern woman standing at the exit. “I have to go.”

“Yeah. Alright,” Trent sneered.

“Bye.”

Kayden hurried to join his family as Cho gave Trent a long, calculating look from the door. Emma slipped out into the parking lot and Kayden followed her at once. Cho gave Trent one last, serious look, then stepped outside after her children.

Trent let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding and rolled his shoulders to loosen the tension. His whole back was tense, and he realized he’d been sitting ramrod straight for the last hour. “ _Fuck…_ ”

_BZZT_

Trent jolted when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. It was a message, and he took it out warily and checked the screen.

 _I hope you’ll be here at 7:30._ It was a text from Maggie. _We’re setting up the beer now._

Trent sighed heavily, but a beer didn’t sound terrible. _I’ll be there,_ he texted back, then took his wallet out and got up to approach the front counter. He hadn’t eaten all day. He was _starving._

***

Trent sat at the table at McDonalds as he finished his burger and fries. He was waiting for Kayden’s text and his phone was in front of him. It was ten minutes past seven, but he wasn’t moving until he got word from the other boy.

_BZZT_

Trent grabbed his phone off the table as a message flashed on the screen. _Kayden._

_Good news! My dad said we can go out tomorrow!_

Trent grinned, then wiped his fingers with a napkin and typed a reply. _Fuck yes. How long can you stay out, Cinderella?_

 _Until eleven,_ Kayden said. _But we can’t leave the house until Trick-or-Treat starts at 5:30._

That gave them a good five solid hours to fuck around. Trent nodded, satisfied by the compromise. _Okay. Where are we meeting up?_

_At your parking lot? Audrey’s meeting Mateo on campus, too, so Ian can drop me off._

_Sounds like a plan._

There was a pause, then: _I love you, Trent._

Trent smiled at Kayden’s heartfelt message. _I know you do._

_I have to get off the phone now…_

Trent smiled, imagining Kayden’s parental figures were hovering over him. _See you tomorrow, baby._

 _I’m really glad you came to the McDonalds today,_ Kayden said.

_Me too._

_Goodnight Trent_ _😊_

_Goodnight_.

Trent turned the screen off and wadded up the discarded wrapper on his burger. He should get going soon, if he was going to get to Chi Omega on time, but…maybe he’d take a piss first. Then check his social media. Yeah. There was no need to rush. He’d show up fashionably late.

***

The party at Chi Omega was booming when Trent arrived two hours later. He’d delayed as long as he could, but Maggie had texted him relentlessly until he messaged her he was about to pull up, and to cut it the _fuck_ out.

A group of frat guys sang the Greek alphabet at the top of their lungs on the front lawn, and Trent sneered at the retards as he parked on the curb. He didn’t think too highly of the fraternities and the idiots that flocked to them. Nothing about the Greek life appealed to him.

He got out of his truck and started toward the big, ivy covered house. The brick mansion was decorated luxuriously with tall, white columns adorning the front, and intricate, marble statues dotting the surrounding gardens. It was impressive, but Trent wasn’t in any mood to be wowed. He wanted to get in and out of this place as fast as possible.

He waltzed through the doors and scanned the first room for Maggie. The inside of the house was just as fancy as the outside. The entrance was large and opened to the other parts of the house. A wide set of wood stairs to the second floor was along the left-hand side of the room, along with the entrance to the sitting room with couches and the TV. The living room with a large chandelier and a grand piano was to the right, and the kitchen, and the door to the bathroom was along the back wall. There were pictures all over the place of girls from past classes. Everyone was smiling and immensely proud of themselves, but it was a stark comparison to the girls parading between the rooms with drinks in hand. Most of them were skimpily dressed, but all of them were drinking. There wasn’t a single dry mouth in the place.

“Trent!”

Trent got the wind knocked out of him when Maggie threw herself into his arms. “Maggie…”

“Hi,” Maggie beamed up at him, winding her arms around him possessively. “I was afraid you wouldn’t show.”

“I showed,” Trent drawled. “So, what now? How long do I have to stay?”

Maggie’s bottom lip protruded. “Ready to leave already?”

“I didn’t want to come in the first place,” Trent muttered darkly. “You told me it was _in my best interest._ ”

“Well, it is,” Maggie said bossily, then grabbed Trent’s arm and pulled him into the living room. “Let me get you a drink.” She directed him to a wing-backed armchair in front of the piano and nudged him toward it. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything to eat?”

“I already ate,” Trent grunted, then fell back into the seat with a sigh. “Just get the beer, please.”

Maggie’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Sure thing.”

Trent watched as she slipped into the crowd. There was a loveseat across from the armchair, and three girls were sandwiched on the seat. They looked like freshman. All of them were gazing at Trent with huge, amazed eyes.

“Are you Trent Hudson?” said a tiny black girl with her hair in braids.

“Yep.”

The girls shared a look. “Are you dating Maggie?”

Trent sighed heavily. “Yes.”

“But weren’t you dating Ivy? Before she got kicked out of school, I mean,” asked the girl with blonde hair and freckles.

“She didn’t get kicked out. I heard she’ll be back in school next week,” said the girl in the middle, an Asian with her long hair in curls.

“It’s going to be so awkward when we run into her in class,” said the black girl.

“Yeah, we dated for a minute,” Trent spoke over the gossiping females. “But she was a terrible lay and an even worse girlfriend, so I dropped her.”

“I heard she lost her mind over you,” the Asian girl said with a smirk tugging the corners of her lips. “The poor thing. She seemed really emotional.”

“She was.”

Maggie came back with two cups of beer and perched on the arm of Trent’s chair. “Here you go, sweetie.”

“Thanks.” Trent took the cup with a sour look on his face.

“I told you he was going to show up,” Maggie said, leaning in to press a kiss to Trent’s cheek. “We’ve been dating for almost a week now.”

The girls looked at each other excitedly.

“That’s great,” said braids.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” said freckles.

“Ivy’s going to flip her lid when she gets back,” said the Asian.

“We’ve already thought of that,” Maggie muttered. “ _Idiots._ ” She crossed her long, bare leg over her knee and took a sip of her beer. “She doesn’t come back until next Friday. We’ll be looking out for her this time.”

“You should call the police if she tries anything,” the Asian girl said. “She’s crazy enough to really hurt you.”

Trent guzzled his beer, then let out a burp. “Fuck…can we talk about something other than Ivy?”

“Let me get you another beer,” Maggie said, sliding off the armrest. “But have mine while I’m gone.”

“Wait.” Trent took Maggie’s drink and finished in with one swallow. “I’m going to need more than that,” he grunted.

Maggie gave him a stern look, then took her cup back and vanished into the crowd.

“Hard day?” asked the black girl.

“I had a test in my last class,” Trent grumbled.

“I hate when professors give tests on Fridays.” She shook her head in disapproval.

“Yeah.” Trent chuckled. “Right.”

Trent got shitfaced over the next hour while he and the girls talked about professors they’d had in common. Trent had taken most of the classes the freshmen were taking now, so he was able to relate.

Maggie snuggled up to him the whole time, and Trent put up with it, because she was being generous with the refills. She got up every five minutes or so to refresh his cup.

She was returning with another cup of beer when Trent was finishing up his story about Professor Harriet.

“And I said ‘fuck you! You can’t tell me what to do!’” he slurred. “And I stormed out of the lecture hall and didn’t come back until finals.”

“Wow,” cooed the Asian. “I can’t even imagine someone talking to Professor Harriet like that.”

“Well, I did it,” Trent grinned. “In front of the whole class.”

“Did he fail you?”

“Nope,” Trent said happily. “I had a friend who was sleeping with the student teacher and I got all the answers to the test a week before. Harriet couldn’t prove I’d cheated, so he had to give me a hundred. He fired the girl right after, though. He couldn’t shake his suspicions.”

“That sucks for her.” Maggie handed Trent his drink, then sat primly on the edge of his armchair. “She got fired so you could pass your exam.”

“It was worth it,” Trent said easily. “She’s probably got a job somewhere else by now. I’m sure it’s fine.”

Maggie shrugged, then slid her arm around Trent’s shoulders. “Probably.”

Maybe another hour passed before Trent was thoroughly plastered. Maggie was all over him, touching his hair, and his neck, kissing his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. Trent took it in stride. The girls watched him with open curiosity, and his cock was getting chubby from their captivated looks.

“Maybe we should go upstairs,” Maggie said after a while, stroking the back of his neck with a warm hand. “You look like your about to fall over.”

Trent knew he’d wanted to leave earlier, but he couldn’t remember why. Upstairs meant a bed, and he was _dizzy._ Getting himself horizontal sounded great. “Yeah. Alright.”

“We’re going upstairs, girls,” Maggie said importantly, then stood and tugged Trent into an upright position. “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

Trent drained his last beer, then got up and stumbled after the sorority girl. The others watched him go with envious eyes, but he was beyond caring. He could barely see straight, and the suddenness of his upright posture sent his brain reeling. “Wow…slow the fuck down…”

“My room’s on the second floor,” Maggie sang. “Just down the hall. Come on.”

Trent staggered up the steps behind her. A couple, a sorority girl, and a fraternity boy, squeezed past them on the landing, and Trent grabbed the railing for support as his head swam. “Shit…my head.”

“You certainly drank enough,” Maggie said cheerfully. “I’ll grab you some aspirins for the headache.”

Trent groaned as he was tugged down the hall and into a room he could barely see. Maggie flicked on the lights and pushed him toward a pink monstrosity Trent realized was a bed. He fell back onto the mattress with a weak moan and closed his eyes.

“I think we did good,” Maggie said, walking to the closet across from the bed and rummaging around for something or other. “The girls totally bought that we were an item.”

“That’s good, right?” Trent muttered. “Wait. Why are we dating again?”

“Because I like you,” Maggie said in a deep, alluring voice, and Trent peeled his eyes open in surprise. Maggie stood at the foot of the bed with a condom between her fingers. “Since you’re staying the night, can I interest you in some sex?”

Trent’s erection grew in his jeans. He was horny. Why not. “Sure. I guess.”

Maggie smiled, then pulled her little Chi Omega shirt over her head. Her lacy bra reminded Trent of the grandmother he’d never met, and he smiled a little at the ridiculous image. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Trent said, then unzipped his fly. “And I don’t know how much longer I’ll be conscious, so let’s get this over with.”

Maggie crawled onto the bed and touched him through his pants, and Trent got lost in the moment. He was so drunk; he didn’t care what happened.


	9. Chapter Nine – Saturday: Kayden

It was a quarter after five and Kayden was trying to get ready in his room. Ian was hogging the bathroom and putting the finishing touches on his outfit, so he couldn’t go in there.

“ _Aya…_ ” Kayden muttered to himself as he styled his hair in the little mirror next to his closet. Ian had loaned him a fitted green polo and he’d tucked it into a pair of khakis. Everything fit and Kayden looked nice, but he had a feeling he was overdressed.

He didn’t know what to wear, though. Trent said it wasn’t a costume kind of party, but it was a special night, and Kayden wanted to wear something different from the usual.

Emma poked her blue head in the door and smiled when she caught sight of him gazing into the mirror. “You really look like you’re going on a date.”

“I am,” Kayden said. “With Trent _._ ”

Emma bounced into the room in her little white candy striper dress. “He’s so _amazingly_ cute. I can’t believe he’s your boyfriend.”

“Well, he’s not my boyfriend.” Kayden frowned at his reflection. “But we’re definitely messing around.”

“You mean _fucking._ ”

Kayden turned from the mirror, his cheeks filling with an embarrassed color. “Emma. You shouldn’t say that word.”

Emma threw herself back on Kayden’s bed. “I shouldn’t do a lot of things, but I do them anyway.” Her blue wig sprawled across the pillow as she made herself comfortable and casually checked her nails. “And I can’t find a copy of dad’s signature. We’re going to have to figure out a way to get him to sign something else, so Trent has an example.”

“I’m really uncomfortable with this plan of yours,” Kayden muttered, his stomach suddenly in knots. “We’re going to get caught. It isn’t a good idea.”

Emma sat up huffily. “You can’t back out on me now! That’s so not fair!”

Kayden rubbed his face. “I just think this is a recipe for disaster.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Emma whined. “If you help me, this will work.”

Kayden sighed heavily. “Give me some time to think about it.”

“Alright.”

Ian stepped into the doorway in an unbuttoned flannel and jeans. His hair was romantically mussed, he smelled faintly of dad’s cologne, and he looked strikingly handsome. “What are you two arguing about now?”

“None of your beeswax.” Emma stuck out her tongue.

Ian smiled, then pushed his fingers through his hair and turned to study Kayden’s appearance. “You look nice, little brother.”

“So do you,” Kayden said.

A gentle smile curved Ian’s lips. “We’re going on dates tonight.”

Kayden smiled back at him. “Are you nervous?”

“Of course. Its my first ever date,” Ian said as he leaned against the doorjamb. “But I think I’ve got this. Jasmine and I have been talking non-stop since Thursday. We’re grabbing something to eat first, then going downtown to check out the Halloween action. It’s going to be a lot of fun.”

“Ian’s got a _girlfriend!_ ” Emma sang.

Ian didn’t even acknowledge her. He held Kayden’s gaze with a warm fondness. “Don’t tell Trent, he doesn’t need the ego boost, but I don’t think I would have met Jasmine if he hadn’t changed up my profile.”

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Kayden’s heart swelled in his chest. “Everything he does is amazing.”

“You really are in love with him, aren’t you?” Ian’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he laughed. “Your totally smitten.”

“Yeah…” Kayden’s cheeks hurt from all the smiling. “I can’t wait to see him.”

“Ooooh! Kayden’s got a _boyfriend!_ ”

Kayden ignored his little sister as well. She was only teasing.

 _“Emma!”_ Cho’s voice floated from downstairs, and Emma’s face lit up.

“Trick-or-Treat is about to start,” she said cheerfully, hopping off the bed. “Too bad you losers are going on dates.”

Ian snorted. “I’d look pretty ridiculous going around the neighborhood in my old dinosaur costume.”

“Yeah, but the _candy,_ ” Emma enthused. “It’s all about the candy and you’re both missing out.”

 _“Emma! Come down! Your father wants to take a picture for the grandparents,”_ Cho called from the foyer and Emma hurried to the door.

“Better get going,” she sang. “Lots of houses to get to.”

Ian moved out of the way and shook his head affectionately as Emma slid past and bounded down the stairs. “Guess that means we’d better get going, too.”

“Who are you dropping off first?” Kayden touched the phone in his pocket. “Trent’s already waiting at the library.”

“Then I guess your first,” Ian said, gesturing for Kayden to follow him out. “Audrey’s meeting Mateo at six, so I’m going to sit with her until he shows up, then drive to Jasmine’s dorm to pick her up.”

Kayden nodded, then fell quiet as they took the stairs to the foyer.

The rest of the family was in the sitting room. Emma and Cho posed with their arms around each other as Mark took pictures on his phone with the flash on. Cho was dressed up, too, as a gardener. She wore one of her worn gardening outfits with gloves and an apron. She had a trowel in the front pocket, and a sunhat on her head.

Ian and Kayden came into the room as Mark finished with the pictures. Ian cleared his throat. “Father?”

Mark turned to assess the boys with a critical gaze. “You look nice. Both of you.”

Ian raised his chin. “Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Kayden muttered, looking at his feet.

“Audrey messaged me she was ready to go,” Ian spoke up. “Is it alright if we head out?”

“Yeah, dad, we’re about to leave, too. Don’t be lame,” Emma said, and Cho shooshed her.

“Hush, Emma. Let your father speak.”

Mark gave the girl a stern look, then turned back to his eldest. “Do you have the emergency money I gave you?”

Ian nodded. “In my wallet.”

“And do you promise you’ll have everyone home by eleven?”

“Yes. I promise.”

Mark met Kayden’s eyes next. “I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior.”

Kayden nodded quickly.

Mark firmed his jaw. “Go ahead. But keep your phones on. If I need to reach you, I want to be able to get through.”

“We will.” Ian took Kayden’s shoulder. “Have fun Trick-or-Treating, Emma.”

“Thanks!” Emma beamed.

“Have fun, boys,” Cho called.

Ian drew Kayden out the door, then once they were on the front step, he pulled out his phone and sent off a rapid message.

Kayden watched him curiously. “Who are you texting?”

“Audrey,” Ian murmured. “Didn’t you just hear me? She texted me she was ready.”

“Since when do you guys talk?” Kayden asked.

Ian shrugged. “Does it matter? Come on. She’ll be out in a minute.”

They walked to Ian’s BMW and Ian got up front and started the car while Kayden buckled up in the back, then typed up a message to Trent. _We’re sitting in Ian’s car, about to leave._

_Good. I’m sick of waiting._

Kayden smiled as he imagined the other boy waiting in his big truck. He was nervous about what was going to happen today, but he was excited just the same. _When Audrey comes down, we can go._

As soon as he sent the message, Audrey appeared at the back window, grinning. She climbed in and slid across the seat, kissing him on the cheek when she got close. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.”

Kayden smiled at her, then typed another message to Trent. _Audrey’s here._

_Thank god._

“Wow, Ian.” Audrey blinked at the other boy. “You look nice. I didn’t know you owned jeans.”

“Of course I do.” Ian laughed, then turned around and met her gaze with smiling eyes. “You look nice, too.”

Audrey fixed her hair. “Thanks.” She wore a little black dress with red flats. She had a touch of makeup on, and she looked beautiful and fresh.

“I guess Trent’s waiting for Kayden,” Ian said, shifting into reverse. “We’d better drop him off before he starts foaming at the mouth.”

Audrey giggled. “I’ve gotta hand it to him, Trent somehow managed to make this whole ‘date-night’ work out.”

“It wasn’t just him,” Ian muttered.

“I know that. But he definitely got you a date.”

“I got myself a date.” Ian reversed in the cul-de-sac then started down the road. “Jasmine asked _me_ out. Trent just fixed my profile.”

Audrey laughed again as they turned onto Santa Ana. The neighborhood was decorated with various Halloween decorations, pumpkins, skeletons, and haunted ghouls in trees. A group of children in costumes ran through the front yards. Kayden watched them go with a smile, thinking of his little sister in her Katy Perry outfit. The phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced at the screen.

_When are you going to be here?_

Ian turned onto Embarcadero as he typed a reply. _Less than five minutes._

_It’s about time. I’ve been sitting here since five._

Kayden cradled his phone in his lap as he thought about the other boy. He’d never been to a party in his life, but he was confident Trent would be at his side, and he wasn’t afraid. In just minutes, they would be together, and Kayden squirmed with excitement.

They were going to have sex tonight. Real, _penetrative_ sex, and Kayden was ready for it. The butt plug had become a normal part of his existence. It didn’t hurt anymore, and he was accustomed to squeezing his muscles to keep it in place. He was ready for Trent’s cock. He wasn’t going to shy away from it.

Ian drove under the overpass, then turned onto Palm Drive. The library was just around the corner, and Kayden could see it on the horizon. He sent Trent one last message.

_We’re just down the road. I can see the library._

Trent sent a kissy face, and Kayden tingled all over with anticipation.

Ian coasted down the street, then made a left at the corner. He slowed as he approached the parking lot. “Is that Trent?”

Trent’s black truck was parked diagonally, facing the exit. “That’s him,” Kayden said.

Ian pulled into the lot and drove up beside the Raptor. “We should meet back here at 10:30.”

“10:45,” Kayden said quickly.

“Kayden…”

“I promise I’ll be here on time,” Kayden said, looking through the window at the massive vehicle beside them. He could see Trent through the window. He was waiting tensely, his eyes narrowed with impatience. “Please Ian.”

Ian sighed. “If you’re even a minute late…”

“I won’t be late. I promise.”

Trent jumped out of the truck and strode around the front. Kayden started to get out to meet him when he reached Audrey’s window and tapped aggressively.

“What’s he want now?” Audrey snapped, but rolled down her window.

“Took you guys long enough?” Trent leaned through the window with a glower. “Halloween started twenty-minutes ago.”

“Not in our neighborhood,” Audrey said. “What do you want? We’re discussing when we’re going to meet up to go home.”

“10:45,” Ian spoke up. “We need Kayden back by then, so we can make curfew. It’s extremely important we aren’t late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Trent growled. “I’ll have him back in time.”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “Could you get out of my face now? Kayden will come around to meet you.”

Kayden grabbed his doorhandle.

“Hold up,” Trent said, and Kayden paused with the door halfway open. “Mitch wanted me to ask you to unblock him. He needs to talk to you.”

“Absolutely not.” Audrey stuck her nose up. “I’m busy tonight. I don’t have the time.”

“You’d better make the time,” Trent said in a deep voice. “I didn’t tell him your dating Mateo. He’s going to lose it when he finds out.”

“That’s his problem. Not mine,” Audrey crossed her arms.

Trent gave her a serious look. “Whether you talk to him or not, he’s going to find out.”

“And how’s he going to do that?”

Trent smiled tightly. “I guess you’ll have to see.”

“I’m not unblocking him.” Audrey shook her head. “And you can tell him I told you that.”

“Suit yourself.”

Kayden got out of the car and came to collect his date. He laid a gentle hand on the small of his back and immediately, Trent turned to take his hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Trent smiled serenely. “You look sharp today. I wasn’t sure you had clothes that fit.”

Kayden’s bottom lip poked out. “This was the least dressy thing I could find.”

“I’m taking you shopping one of these days,” Trent said, tugging him toward the truck. “You need a whole new wardrobe. Shirts, pants, shoes. Everything.”

Kayden climbed in the passenger seat and got settled. Beside them, Audrey got in the front of the BMW and sat beside Ian. The two of them took off, and Kayden watched them go with a weird feeling of excitement. He and Trent were _totally_ alone.

“I was so hoping you’d be early,” Trent murmured as he got behind the wheel. He gazed at Kayden, his hazel eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion. “I missed you.”

Kayden licked his lips. “I missed you, too.”

Trent leaned in and kissed him softly. Their lips slid together, slow at first, then Trent cupped the side of his face and pried his mouth open, and the kiss became more heated. Their tongues met and Kayden groaned into his mouth as his penis got hard in his pants.

Trent pulled away with a laugh. “The night’s young, baby. We’ve got a lot of time for that later.”

Kayden blinked at him dazedly. “A-are we going to your friend’s house?”

“Yep.” Trent turned back to the wheel and eased on the gas. “Seth’s got all kinds of shit for us to smoke and drink.”

“Uh…”

“He’s flamboyantly gay, too.” Trent chuckled as they bumped onto the street. “You’ll like him.”

Kayden frowned. “Why? Because I’m flamboyant?”

Trent shrugged. “He’s gay. You’re gay. I don’t know. Maybe you’ll find something to bond over.”

“Maybe.” Kayden looked out the window as they coasted down Campus Drive. There were spiderweb decorations on the streetlamps, but no tricker-or-treaters. Trent made a right at the next light and drove into residential territory, and suddenly, there were kids all over the sidewalks.

Trent slowed as he continued down the road. “Fucking kids playing in the street,” he muttered under his breath.

Kayden studied the different costumes as they passed. He recognized a couple classics, witches, ghosts, monsters, and a few Disney characters, but everything else was a blur.

Trent made a right onto Woodland Ave and drove down the narrow, suburban street. “It’s been over ten years since I last went trick-or-treating.”

“I was thirteen when I stopped,” Kayden murmured. “Audrey and I dressed as scientists.”

“Cute.” Trent made another left, then slowed to a crawl and pointed to a house with a white fence. “That’s Seth’s house there,” he said. “The guys should already be inside.”

“Who’s all coming?” Kayden asked as Trent parked outside the large house. There were a few kids trailing down the sidewalk with buckets of candy, but they didn’t approach the fence. “Will Mitch be in there?”

“Nope,” Trent said. “I tried to warn your friend, but I didn’t want to scare her too much. I think Mitch’ll be stalking her tonight.”

“Stalking her?” Kayden’s eyes widened.

“He said he was going to find out who she was dating.” Trent shrugged. “Whatever that means.”

“Maybe I should tell her.” Kayden started to get out his phone.

“Leave it alone. It’ll be fine.” Trent waved him off. “I mean, they’re going to be in public, right?”

“They’re going to a movie,” Kayden said nervously.

“Then they’ll be alright.” Trent shut off the truck. “He’s going to watch them from the shadows like a creep.”

Kayden chewed his lip. He still wanted to text Audrey…

“Let’s go.” Trent got out of the truck and walked around to Kayden’s side. He opened the door and gestured for him to climb out. “Are you hungry? Seth said he was ordering pizza for everyone.”

Kayden nodded, then slipped out of the vehicle. Trent stood just in front of him, and they were so close, he could feel the heat off Trent’s body. He slipped his arms around his middle and hugged him shyly.

“Try to keep the touchy-feely stuff to a minimum when we’re inside.” Trent stroked his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “I’d rather not start a bunch of rumors.”

Kayden pressed his face into Trent’s black t-shirt. “Okay.”

Trent gently nudged him away. “When it gets a little later, I’ll have Seth get us a room upstairs.”

Kayden looked up hopefully.

“Then nobody will bother us,” Trent said in a voice that raised goosebumps on Kayden’s slender arms. “And we can do whatever we want.”

“I hope it happens soon,” Kayden whispered.

“Be patient,” Trent purred, caressing the back of his hand along Kayden’s downy cheek. “We’ll get to the sex soon enough. But I’m going to have some fun with you first.”

Kayden swayed on his feet. “ _Trent…_ ”

Trent smirked at him. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s go inside.” He pulled away and started for the gate. He unlatched it, and beckoned Kayden to follow him down the path and onto the porch. “I’m surprised there aren’t more cars.” Trent paused to knock on the door. “Last year’s party was insane. There were so many people it was spilling out on the lawn.”

Kayden looked out at the street. Besides the truck, there was a sleek sports car parked a few spaces up, and a green SUV across from it.

“Trent!” The door swung open and a guy in a bathrobe stumbled into Trent’s arms and kissed him firmly on the lips.

“Get off!” Trent shoved the guy away with a growl, then angrily wiped his mouth. “What the fuck!”

“Relax!” The guy steadied himself, then held his hands up in surrender. “There’s nobody here. It’s just Lucas and Vince.”

“That doesn’t give you permission to kiss me,” Trent snapped.

Kayden watched the exchange with huge eyes. He suddenly realized this was the guy Trent had mentioned the other day. The ‘buddy’ who had given him a blowjob, and he glared at the greasy-haired man. “Are you S-Seth?”

“That’s me,” the man said proudly. “And you must be Kayden. The new _boyfriend._ ”

Kayden frowned at him.

“We’ve all been dying to meet you.”

Trent pushed past Seth and stepped into the hall. “Where is everyone?”

“In the living room, eating pizza.”

Trent bustled down the hall leaving Seth and Kayden on the porch.

Seth slowly looked Kayden up and down. “Your cute,” he said. “I can see why Trent’s got a thing for you.”

Kayden crossed his arms. “Did you s-sleep with Trent?”

“Sleep with him?” Seth smirked. “I don’t know if what we did together counts as sleeping, but I did suck his cock the other day.”

Kayden pouted.

“Does he push you away when your done having sex?” Seth cocked his head. “He was especially cranky afterwards.”

Kayden shook his head. “He never pushes me away.”

Seth blinked at him. “Really?”

“ _Kayden!_ ”

Trent was calling him… “E-excuse me.” Kayden sidled past the older man and into the house.

Down the hall, there was a living room with a set of careworn furniture. A big guy with curly hair, and the blond guy from yesterday, Lucas, sat on the loveseat, while Trent lounged on the big couch, his ankle crossed over his knee. A box of pizza was on the coffee table between them, and several cans of beer.

“Come sit,” Trent commanded, and Kayden scurried around the couch and plopped onto the seat beside him.

The big guy looked at him closely. “So this is the boyfriend?”

“We’re not dating,” Trent snapped. “We’re just hanging out.”

The big guy snorted, then turned a smile on Kayden. “I’m Vince. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” Kayden said shyly. “I’m tutoring Trent in math. He’s doing a lot better.”

“That’s good,” Vince said wryly. “He needs all the help he can get.”

“Fuck you,” Trent scowled, then grabbed one of the unopened beers and cracked it open. “Have some pizza, Kayden. I guess this is the party.”

“Lucas called Seth last night.” Vince took another slice of pizza before Kayden could even get his first and crammed it in his mouth. “He had him cancel the whole Halloween bash. Just for you.”

Trent sneered. “What the fuck?”

“I was just looking out for you.” Lucas brushed his hair out of his dark blue eyes. “I know you love to live on the edge, but you’re going to be found out if you aren’t careful.” His gaze flashed to Kayden, and then quickly away. “What if you end up on _TMZ_ again?”

Trent bared his teeth. “Good thing I have you to watch out for me.”

Lucas calmly sipped his beer.

Seth shuffled into the room with a big, glass vase in his hand. It had water in the bottom and a weird metal spout. “I cleaned this baby last night.”

Trent looked over his shoulder, then smiled. “Get it ready. I’m game.”

“What is that thing?” Kayden whispered.

“It’s a bong,” Trent said. “For smoking weed.”

Kayden tensed up. “W-we’re getting _high?_ ”

“What else did you think we were going to do?” Trent snorted. “Drink punch and play musical chairs?”

“Well…” Kayden looked down at his lap. “I j-just thought we were going to t-talk…”

“The conversation will be even better with the weed,” Seth said, coming around the couch to take the seat next to Kayden. “I bet you’ve never smoked out of a bong before.”

Kayden shook his head.

“Then I’m going to make this real simple. I’ll fill this chamber with smoke and pass it to you.” Seth gestured to the long, _vase-like_ part of the bong. “Then you put your mouth over the piece and suck in the smoke.”

Kayden looked nervously at Trent.

“Go ahead,” Trent said. “It’ll be good for you.”

Seth pulled a lighter out of the pocket of his robe and sparked the spout. He put his mouth over the piece, and blew into it, so the water inside bubbled. The chamber began to fill with smoke, and he pulled some into his lungs, then quickly passed it to Kayden.

Unsure of himself, Kayden put his mouth over the glass piece and breathed in the skunky-smelling smoke.

“That’s enough.” Trent took it from him before he could get a full mouthful and finished it off. “Good shit,” he grunted, then passed it to Vince.

Kayden leaned back as he held onto the smoke. His lungs were burning, but he knew to smoke weed correctly, he had to hold his breath.

Seth let out a billow of smoke. “Is he okay? His face’s getting red.”

“He’s holding his breath.” Trent rolled his eyes. “Breathe, Kayden. You’re going to die if you don’t.”

Kayden pushed a wisp of smoke through his lips. It made him choke, and he doubled over as his lungs contracted violently.

Trent patted his back. “Poor little virgin.”

The guys passed the bong back and forth while Kayden recovered. Almost immediately, he started to feel the effects of the marijuana, and he leaned into Trent’s side as a warm, tingly feeling overcame him.

“Come here.” Trent took a lungful of smoke into his mouth, then tugged Kayden close. He pressed his lips down on Kayden’s and passed it through a kiss. Kayden reacted much better than he had the first time. He slid his arms around Trent’s waist and moaned into his mouth as he was kissed breathless.

“Wow,” Vince grunted when they finally split apart. “You kiss him and everything. Like he’s a girl.”

Trent flicked him off. “He isn’t a girl.”

“I said _like_ a girl.”

“I’d pretend to be a girl if Trent kissed me like that,” Seth said coyly.

Kayden shifted uncomfortably, but Trent threw his arm around his shoulders and drew him close. “I wouldn’t kiss you if you were a girl. I don’t _like_ you.”

Vince fought down a grin as Seth grabbed his chest in mock offence.

Lucas avoided everyone’s eyes as he took another sip of his beer. “I’ve seen Trent kiss tons of girls, but never like that.”

“It was passionate,” Seth said enviously, his lips curling down at the corners.

“We’re having a passionate affair.” Trent brushed his lips across Kayden’s forehead. “And so far it’s been fantastic.”

“What’s an affair?” Kayden wrinkled his brow.

“He means non monogamous,” Lucas said dryly. “It’s Trent’s only M.O.”

Kayden looked up at Trent. “Is that what we’re having? An affair?”

“What we’re doing doesn’t have a name,” Trent said coolly, but his arm tightened around Kayden’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But, Trent…”

“Be quiet,” Trent hissed, and Kayden’s bottom lip protruded.

“Well, this is fun,” Seth muttered, then pulled the TV remote from between the couch cushions. “Let’s find a scary movie. There’s gotta be at least one on. Its Halloween, damnit.”

Lucas ignored him. He looked at Trent with narrowed eyes. “Why don’t you just tell him the truth?”

“What are you talking about?” Trent snapped. “Nobody asked you.”

“We all know you love to sleep around,” Lucas said angrily. “Why don’t you just be honest and tell Kayden you’re never going to commit to an actual relationship.”

“That’s none of your business!” Trent roared, while beside him, Kayden trembled into his side. “And you ruined the entire night! This party _sucks_ because of you!”

“I had the party canceled, so you wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions,” Lucas sneered. “But that doesn’t mean I approve of the way you’re treating him.” He threw a loaded look in Kayden’s direction. “He obviously loves you and the way you treat him is practically criminal.”

Trent’s face started to turn red. “Fuck you.”

“Everything’s been tailored to you and your preferences,” Lucas said stiffly. “You could at least try to be grateful.”

“I didn’t ask for it to be tailored to me. You only did all this because your _obsessed_ with me.”

Lucas crossed his arms and looked away.

“Look guys.” Seth poked a finger at the TV. “ _Hocus Pocus_ is on.”

“Nobody cares, dude,” Vince muttered.

The room fell into an awkward silence as the TV played the classic children’s movie, full blast.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Trent muttered, then, “Kayden,” he snapped. “Eat some pizza. Seth. Pack the bong. And, Vince, get us some more beer.”

Kayden grabbed a piece of pizza at the same time Seth grabbed the bong and started to pack it with the weed in his robe pocket. Vince got up with a sigh and ventured into the kitchen.

“What about me?” Lucas gave Trent an exasperated look. “Everyone else has something to do.”

“Pick a better movie,” Trent muttered. “I don’t care, Luke.”

Lucas reached over the coffee table for Seth’s remote. He flipped randomly through the channels as he searched for something more acceptable.

When Vince returned with the beer, Trent gave one to Kayden. “Finish your pizza, then drink this.”

Kayden gazed at him in amazement. “I’ve never drank beer before.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “That’s why I’m having you eat beforehand. The food will help the beer settle.”

Kayden munched his crust, then took the cold can from Trent. He cracked it open, and it was just like a can of coke, it fizzled and everything. He took a cautious sip, then wrinkled his nose. “It’s bitter.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Trent squeezed his shoulder. “Just get it down.”

“How about _Us?_ ” Lucas tossed the remote back on the table. “At least it came out this century.”

Trent leaned back in his seat with a beer in one hand, and his other in Kayden’s hair. He stroked his fingers through the short locks as Kayden nervously sampled his beer. It _really_ tasted bad.

The five of them drank in a comfortable silence as they watched the beginning of the movie. Kayden liked scary films and he cuddled into Trent’s side as he finished his beer. He was interested in the plot, and the taste didn’t bother him as much.

Trent took the can and set it on the table. “Have another.” He got a second from the box Vince had carried into the room and handed it to Kayden. “It won’t kill you to get a little drunk.”

Kayden let out a dainty burp as he opened his second beer. “I think I’m already drunk.”

Trent smiled at him warmly. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“So, what’s this kid’s deal?” Seth asked, narrowing his eyes at Kayden. “Was he homeschooled or something?”

“That’s what I thought,” Trent laughed. “But no. He’s got strict parents. He doesn’t get out much.”

“I can tell,” Seth snorted, and Kayden frowned at the greasy-haired man.

“My d-dad doesn’t even know I’m here. He thinks I’m with my brother and my b-best friend, Audrey.”

“Audrey, huh?” Seth’s smirked. “So you lied to daddy to get out of the house. That’s sweet.”

Kayden folded his arms disagreeably. “It was worth it. I w-wanted to be here tonight.”

“So, what’s your major, Kayden?” Lucas asked kindly. “Trent hasn’t told us anything about you yet.”

Kayden looked timidly at the blond, but found the words spilling from his mouth before he even knew they were coming. “I’m pre-med. But I’m thinking of switching to teaching.”

“Teaching?” Lucas smiled. “Because of the tutoring?”

“I like teaching so much more than the medical field.” Kayden took a big, disgusting gulp of his beer. “I want to work with people every day and help them learn. I have no interest in slicing them open.” He shivered dramatically. “And I hate the hospital so much.”

Lucas quirked an eyebrow. “How’d you end up as pre-med?”

“My father,” Kayden sighed. “He’s a doctor and he wants me to be one, too.”

“Oh, I see.” Lucas laughed. “Like father, like son. That’s what Vince’s doing.”

“I’m in sports management,” Vince spoke up. “Like my dad.”

“That’s what Trent’s doing, too!” Kayden said excitedly, looking up at the other boy. “Do you guys have class together?”

Trent snorted. “Just the one.”

“Oh,” Kayden frowned. “But—”

“Trent’s grades are so bad, they won’t let him progress to the higher-level classes,” Vince said, smirking. “He has to pass algebra and psych to move up.”

Trent took his hand out of Kayden’s hair and aggressively flicked him off.

Kayden giggled. “Its not his fault, Trent. Be nice.”

“You little shithead.” Trent glared at him. “You are drunk.”

“Told you.” Kayden smiled, then took another sip of his beer.

“Fuck, you’re a light weight.” Trent smiled hugely.

Kayden stuck his tongue out, then lifted the can and finished his second beer.

Lucas shook his head as he watched. “You’re such a terrible influence.”

Trent beamed. “I know.”

“Sarah wants to know all the juicy gossip on you on Sunday,” Vince said, and Trent turned to him a scowl. “I’ll be lucky if we talk about anything other than you.”

“I thought it was a date.”

Vince took the bong off the table and wedged it between his wide legs. “Not exactly. But it could lead to a real one.”

Trent laughed meanly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Yeah, you were bragging you and Sarah clicked,” Lucas said. “You said it was instant love.”

Vince shrugged, then used Seth’s lighter to fill the chamber with smoke.

Trent rolled his eyes. “Fucking loser. You aren’t going on a date.”

“She agreed to meet me at Joanie’s, so we can discuss _you,_ ” Vince said, blowing smoke through his nose. “I told her we have Sports in History at the same time and she asked why we weren’t studying together.”

“I’m not studying with _you_.”

Vince absently handed the bong to Lucas. “It’ll be a win-win situation. I’d get to meet with Sarah on a regular basis and you might actually pass the class.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Trent sneered.

Vince drew himself up. “Let me help you out, Trent. Or I’ll have to speak to my father.”

“Oh my god! Fine!” Trent yelled. “When’s our next study session, asshole?”

“Sunday night,” Vince said cheerfully. “On my turf.”

“In your disgusting _room?_ ’ Trent sneered. “Great. Can’t wait.”

Kayden nudged him in the ribs. “That’s a great idea. What other classes do you need help with?”

Trent bared his teeth. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Yeah, this is boring,” Seth drawled. “We should play a game.”

“What kind of game?” Trent asked sourly.

Seth shrugged. “How about Cards Against Humanity. I have the box downstairs.”

“That stupid game?” Trent sighed. “I guess.”

“What’s Cards Against Humanity?” Kayden asked.

“I’ll explain when we get downstairs,” Seth said, bouncing off the couch in his excitement. “It’s a fun party game. You’ll like it.”

Trent grabbed Kayden’s hand as he got up. Kayden stood on unsteady legs and stumbled after him. “Vince, grab the beer,” Trent murmured, then pulled Kayden through to a narrow kitchen, then down a flight of stairs beside the refrigerator.

The basement was unfinished but carpeted with a variety of mismatched area rugs. There was a pool table, a couch across from a beat-up TV, and a card table with folding chairs in the corner. Seth led the way to the table, then reached for a black box on a shelf over top and pulled it down. “This will be fun,” he said, grabbing a seat and opening the box. It was full of cards. “It’s a game that rewards sarcasm.”

Trent took the seat across the table and pulled Kayden into the chair beside him. “Kayden’s going to lose. He’s got a terrible sense of humor.”

“Hey!”

Trent brushed Kayden’s hair back and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “You’re too innocent to know any good jokes.”

Kayden pouted as the other two guys joined them around the table. Vince set the beer on the floor, then pulled out a new one for himself. Trent got one, too, then passed a third can to Kayden. He sipped it delicately as Seth passed out a round of white cards. It didn’t taste good, but it made him feel… _warm,_ and for once, he didn’t feel fearful when he looked at the other guys. His pouty expression fell away as he looked curiously over his can at Lucas. He barely even knew Kayden and he _supported_ him…. Kayden felt like he’d found a new friend.

“What’s your major?” he asked the blond.

Lucas looked up in surprise. “I’m in accounting.”

“You must like money,” Kayden said cheerfully.

“I’m good with numbers,” Lucas laughed. “And who doesn’t like money.”

“Okay,” Seth butted in. “You can look at your cards, but keep them hidden.”

Kayden gathered his stack of cards and peeked at his hand. His brow furrowed in confusion. “These aren’t numbers.”

“This game doesn’t use numbers.” Seth laid a black card on the table, face up. _I’m just gonna stay in tonight. You know, Netflix and __________._ “Now we have to use the cards in our hands to fill in the blank. It doesn’t have to make sense, but it has to be funny.”

Kayden glanced at his cards again. Most of the responses were rude. He started to choose a card, when Seth stopped him.

“You should be the card czar first,” Seth said bossily. “That means you don’t play the round. You choose the answer you think is funniest and whoever laid it down wins the round.”

“Okay…”

Everyone else seemed to know how to play. They all handed Kayden a card face down and he set his beer aside and gathered them in his hand. He flipped them over and read each one. “ _Blowjobs for everyone, More elephant cock than I bargained for, Whooping your ass at Mario Kart,_ and _Racism._ ” Kayden frowned. “None of these are funny.”

“Just pick one,” Trent sighed. “I don’t think it’s funny either.”

Kayden picked _Whooping your ass at Mario Kart,_ because that made the most sense. “This one I guess.”

“I win!” Seth said, taking the black card from the middle. “Point for me.”

“I’m card czar next,” Trent grumbled, then pushed the white cards into a pile and shoved them to the side. He grabbed a black card from the box. “ _Get ready for the movie of the summer! One cop plays by the book. The other’s only interested in one thing:_______._ ”

Kayden looked at his cards and smiled a little. _Being fabulous_ sounded kind of funny. He gave it to Trent, face down.

Vince, Lucas, and Seth handed over their cards and Trent flipped them over. “ _Being fabulous, Fucking a corpse back to life, Being sexually attracted to children,_ and _A phantasmagoria of anal delights._ ” Trent smirked, then picked _A phantasmagoria of anal delights._ “What the hell is phantasmagoria?”

“I don’t know, but I win again!” Seth grabbed the black card. “Two points!”

Trent tisked. “You gave yourself the best hand.”

“Did not.” Seth poked his tongue out. “I shuffled and everything.”

It got late as they played several more rounds and continued to drink. Kayden didn’t win a single game, but he started to laugh at the responses. They were crude and filled with foul language, but his head was spinning in a pleasant sort of way, and he was having a great time chatting with Trent’s friends.

“So what exactly happened the other day?” Lucas asked Vince. “I think you exaggerated a bit on the phone.”

“I didn’t exaggerate,” Vince scoffed. “I just didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

Trent laughed darkly. “Yeah. You _lied._ ”

Vince ignored him. “It was like meeting an angel,” he said dreamily. “When I opened the door and Sarah introduced herself, I fell for her that very moment.”

“I like Sarah,” Kayden said cheerfully. “I think she’s a really nice person.”

“She smelled like apples, and she had the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen,” Vince sighed. “I have to make her my girlfriend.”

“You’re delusional,” Trent muttered with a head shake. “The girls you’re into are always out of your league.” 

“How is she out of my league?” Vince snapped.

“Vince, she’s a member of staff,” Lucas said softly. “Going on a date with you means risking her job.”

“Yeah, she refused when I first asked her out,” Vince said awkwardly, looking through his cards. “But she reconsidered when I mentioned tutoring Trent. She said her only interest was getting his grades up, but she’s meeting me for breakfast.”

“It sounds like she likes you,” Kayden said as he put a card down for Lucas. “It’s probably just the job thing.”

“Probably.”

“See?” Trent sneered, tossing a card into the mix. “Totally out of your league.”

Vince pouted as he added his card.

“She said she wouldn’t lie to my father, but she did,” Kayden spoke up helpfully. “Maybe she’ll change her mind about this, too.”

Vince’s face lit up as Seth put his card on the table. “Maybe,” he muttered.

“Okay! Flip ‘em over,” Seth said loudly. “Everyone played.”

Lucas fastidiously arranged the cards, then flipped the white ones over. “The black card says: _But before I kill you, Mr. Bond, I must show you_____._ And the choices are, _A marriage-destroying game of The Resistance, Pandora’s vagina, Powerful thighs,_ and, _The part in Anne Frank’s diary where she talks about her vagina._ ” Lucas smiled. “I like the one about Anne Frank.”

“That’s mine,” Kayden said, grinning. “I finally won a round!”

Seth rolled his eyes. “It was bound to happen eventually.”

“Fuck you. I swear you’ve got extra cards up your sleeves.” Trent grabbed Kayden around the neck and ruffled his hair. “Good one, Baby-Kay.”

Kayden whined and fought him off weakly. “My hair!”

Trent laughed, then pulled Kayden in for a kiss. Seth groaned across the table, and Vince snickered under his breath, but Trent ignored them both and bit Kayden’s plump lower lip with his perfect, white teeth. “How about you finish your beer, then we’ll go upstairs,” he whispered against his lips, and Kayden nodded, his breath catching in his throat. Trent kissed him heatedly one last time, then pulled back, and subtly adjusted his jeans. “Okay then. Drink up.”

Kayden lifted his can and began to drain his beer when there was a crash upstairs in the kitchen. The basement door flew open and Mitch lurched down the stairs. He had a black eye, and his bottom lip was split. Kayden set his beer aside.

“Oh no,” Trent groaned.

“Mitch?!” Lucas leapt to his feet and rushed to his brother’s side. “What happened?”

“I jumped Mateo when he was taking Audrey into the theater!”

Kayden’s heart turned to ice, but Lucas frowned and held up his hands.

“Woah. Slow down. Mateo? What theater?”

“Audrey’s dating _Mateo!_ ” Mitch shouted; his hands balled into fists. “He was taking her into a movie theater when I saw his face.”

Lucas’s mouth fell open, at the same time Vince started to laugh.

“The _lawn_ boy?”

Mitch glared at him viciously, then started toward him with his hands raised.

Lucas jumped in front of him. “Mitch. Stop. You need to explain to me what happened.”

Kayden frantically got out his phone. It was after eight, but there were no texts from either of his friends.

Lucas led Mitch to the couch and helped him sit down. “What happened?”

“I was following Audrey in this rusty pick-up truck. I couldn’t see the driver, but I knew I’d seen the truck before,” Mitch said, burying his face in his hands. “They parked in the Palo Alto Square and I waited for them to get out, but they sat there _forever_ talking.”

Lucas shook his head. “I told you not to follow her.”

“I know that!” Mitch shouted, sitting up in a rage. “But I did. And when they finally got out and I realized it was fucking _Mateo_ , I lost it! I got out and tackled him from behind. I beat the shit out of him in the parking lot while Audrey wailed on me with her bag and screamed her head off.”

“Oh my god, they’re going to call the police on you!” Lucas hissed.

“Audrey wouldn’t do that,” Mitch pouted, then winced when it pulled his split lip. “He doesn’t look much worse than I do anyway. He’s a lot tougher than he looks, the fucking little _beaner._ ”

Kayden quickly pulled up his message app and sent off a text to Audrey. _Is everything alright?_

“We’ve got to get some ice on your eye,” Lucas murmured. “We should head home.”

“Where is everybody? What happened to the party?” Mitch asked.

“It was canceled.”

“Oh.”

“Come home with me,” Lucas urged. “Let’s get that taken care of.”

Mitch nodded wearily. “Fine.”

The brothers started up the stairs without a goodbye.

“Well, shit,” Vince said, looking after the two blonds. “I kind of feel bad for him.”

“I don’t,” Trent sneered. “He’s an idiot.”

“I guess I’m going, too,” Vince said. “I’ve had enough Cards for Humanity.”

“Aww, really?” Seth whined. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

“I don’t want to stay,” Vince grunted. “Trent’s right, this party kind of sucks.”

Seth looked hopefully at Trent. “Are you guys staying?”

“We’re going upstairs,” Trent said. “Kayden’s only got a couple hours before he has to be home. We’re just going to finish the night here.”

“ _Upstairs?_ ” Seth cringed a little. “Alright.”

The four of them left their cards and started back upstairs.

“Happy Halloween,” Vince said cheerfully when they got to the kitchen, then finished his beer, and set it on the counter. “See you later, Trent.”

“Not too soon I hope,” Trent murmured, and Vince turned away with a laugh and left the room. 

“He’s such a dickhead,” Trent said under his breath. “I really thought he was taking Sarah on a date.”

“Who’s Sarah again?” Seth asked curiously.

“My _advisor._ ”

Seth snorted with amusement. “That’s cute.”

“Do you got any lube?” Trent asked suddenly. “I brought some in the truck, but I’d rather not go out if I don’t have to.”

“Why? The trick-or-treaters will be finishing up soon. It’ll just be a few stragglers now.” Seth strode through to the living room and looked out the front window. “I don’t even see anyone.”

Trent followed him in. “I don’t care about the kids,” he scowled. “I just figured you had some.”

“Well, of course…”

Trent gave him a look and Seth sighed and headed upstairs to retrieve it.

Kayden walked into the room in his absence and stopped beside Trent.

“Sorry this is so awkward,” Trent said into the silence. “There was supposed to be a million people here.”

Kayden looked up at him. “So Seth’s the guy who gave you a blow job.”

Trent frowned. “Did he tell you that?”

“I guessed.”

Trent pushed his fingers through his hair. “I was just experimenting. I’m probably not going to do it again.”

“Probably?”

Trent laughed uncomfortably. “Listen, Kayden, I have a high sex drive. I can’t always keep it in my pants.”

Kayden planted his hands on his hips. “That’s not an excuse. I’m horny, too.”

“Not like I am,” Trent growled. “Trust me. If you were, you wouldn’t have waited until you were 18 to have sex. I must have lost my virginity when I was twelve.”

Kayden’s eyes widened.

“I’ve been having sex for a long time. It doesn’t mean the same thing to me that it does to you,” Trent said in a serious voice. “You think its all hearts and romance, but sex to me is just about coming. I need to do it regularly, and I get sick of using my hand.”

“Then use _me!_ ” Kayden cried. “I want you to have sex with me…more than _anything._ Why do I have to share you?!”

“Woah,” Seth said as he stepped into the room with a small bottle of lubricant. “What’s all the screaming about?”

“Nothing,” Trent grabbed the bottle from Seth’s fingers, then took Kayden’s hand. “Don’t bother us, Seth. I mean it,” he said over his shoulder, then pulled Kayden into the hall.

They went up a narrow flight of stairs, then entered a hall with many doors. Trent tugged Kayden to the end of the hall, to the door on the left, and led him inside.

It was a barren room with a dresser, a bed with a simple sheet, and a window that looked out at the large tree in the front yard. Orange rays of sunlight streamed into the room. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon, but Trent didn’t touch the lights. He nudged Kayden to the bed and stood over him with a smile. “Are you going to wipe that pouty look off your face or will I have to do it?”

Kayden glared up at him. “I wish you wouldn’t cheat on me.”

Trent stroked his fingers through Kayden’s hair. “I know, baby. And I really haven’t been with that many people. Just a couple.”

“That’s a couple too many,” Kayden mumbled.

“But I’ve really been looking forward to fucking you,” Trent said in a deep voice. “I’ve been waiting for this for like a week.”

Kayden squirmed on the bed. He was ready to replace the plug inside of him with the real thing. “Me too.”

Trent unzipped his jeans. “Why don’t you say that to my cock?”

Kayden leaned closer when his phone started buzzing. His eyes went wide. “That’s Audrey.”

“Just ignore it,” Trent said. “We already know what happened.”

Kayden hesitated, then took his phone out and answered it. “Hello?”

“Kayden! Mitch attacked Mateo!” Audrey panted into the phone. “Outside the movie theater. Twenty minutes ago.”

“I heard,” Kayden said as Trent fell back onto the bed with a sigh. “Mitch showed up at Trent’s party. He told us everything.”

“He’s a maniac!” Audrey cried. “I hate him _so_ much, Kayden!”

“Audrey…what’s going on?”

Audrey sobbed into the phone for a moment.

“Are you guys okay?”

“We’re sitting in Mateo’s truck,” Audrey said finally. “I called Ian and we’re waiting for him to pick me up.”

“What’s Mateo going to do?”

“He just wants to go home,” Audrey sighed. “He’s upset, but he says Mitch employs him and his mom. He doesn’t want to cause any problems.”

Kayden gave Trent a worried look, but he wasn’t paying attention. He stared up at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked thoroughly bored.

“I have to unblock Mitch and talk to him,” Audrey muttered. “I don’t want to, but I have to make sure he won’t do this again. I don’t care if he’s jealous, I’m not going to stop dating Mateo.”

“Do I have to leave Trent’s? Are we going home now?” Kayden asked nervously, and Trent glared at him.

“You’re not leaving yet,” he growled.

“No, you don’t have to…” Audrey sighed. “I’m sure you guys are _busy._ ”

“Uh…yeah. We’re right in the middle of something.”

“I figured,” Audrey said stiffly. “Well, give me a call when you’re ready to leave. I guess I’m going to hang out with Ian and his date until you’re done.”

Kayden felt bad, but he didn’t want to leave yet. “Okay.”

“I’ll let you go,” Audrey said gloomily. “Bye, Kayden.”

“Bye.”

Trent grabbed his shoulders as he ended the call. “I told you not to answer that.”

“I had to! She’s my best friend,” Kayden said as he was tugged onto the bed. He sprawled on his back and pouted up at Trent. “I’m sorry. I don’t have to worry about it now. She’s waiting for my brother to pick her up. He’ll keep her safe.”

Trent snorted. “That’s doubtful. But I don’t think you’ll need to worry about Mitch anymore tonight. Lucas will baby him, then put him to bed. He won’t be out terrorizing anybody.”

“That’s good.”

“C’mere,” Trent murmured, then leaned in for a kiss.

Kayden wrapped his arms around Trent and held on tight as he settled on top of him. He arched into his body as the kiss became more frantic and their lips slid together wetly. His body began to respond, and he moaned into Trent’s mouth as little shocks of pleasure erupted behind his eyelids. 

Trent pulled back with a smile and stroked his face. “You’ve been such a good little slut these past few days.”

Kayden shone with pleasure. “Thank you.”

“I know you’re ready for me, so I won’t go slow,” Trent murmured against his lips, then leaned in for another deep kiss. “I’m going to pound your tight ass until your screaming my name.”

“ _Trent…_ ”

Trent pulled Kayden’s polo out of his pants. “Take this stupid thing off.”

Kayden sat up and yanked his shirt over his head. He kicked his tennis shoes off, too, as Trent started on his fly, then they worked his pants down together.

Trent gazed at Kayden’s naked body. “You’re so gorgeous.”

Kayden blushed profusely. “T-thanks…”

Trent stroked his hand along Kayden’s flat belly, then rested it on his thigh. “Spread your legs.”

Kayden brought his feet up on the bed and spread them apart. His face turned beet-red, but he ignored the feeling of embarrassment and let his knees open wide.

Trent smiled, then slithered down the bed and settled between his legs. He touched the plug with his fingertips, then twisted it slowly.

“ _Ohhh._ ” Kayden threw his head back on the bed as Trent fucked him with tiny thrusts that stimulated his prostate. He moaned and rocked his hips into Trent’s hand. It felt _wonderful._ Then Trent took Kayden’s erection into his mouth and the pleasure mounted. Kayden let out a wordless cry as Trent licked the head of his penis. His ass clenched down tight around the plug and he moaned loudly into the empty room.

Trent pulled the plug out of Kayden’s ass with a slow, sticky slide. “That’s enough, sweet cheeks.”

Kayden opened his eyes and sat up with a groan. “What…?”

“That was just a warmup,” Trent said in a deep voice, then stood up and pulled his top over his head. He undid his jeans next and pushed them down to the floor as he stepped out of his shoes. He was gloriously bare, and his cock rose, totally erect, before him.

Kayden gazed at Trent’s erection in awe. The length visibly throbbed with need and he licked his lips as he watched Trent wrap his hand around the base and _squeeze_. The blood was forced to the fat tip, and the urethra flared with anticipation.

“Scoot to the edge,” Trent grunted, and Kayden hurried to get into position. He moved so his butt was on the very edge and Trent’s cock was in his face. He looked up at him questioningly and Trent grinned at him. “Give it a kiss.”

Kayden wrapped his lips around Trent’s big cock head. It filled his mouth completely and he sucked and licked the flared tip with the flat of his tongue, over and over.

Trent moaned as he opened Seth’s bottle of lube. “That’s good, baby. Lay back for me. Knees up.”

Kayden gave him one last lick, then laid back and pulled his knees up to his chest. He felt weird with his butt hanging off the edge, but then Trent slicked the tip of his bulging cock and crouched over him, and the thought faded as he met his glittering hazel eyes.

Trent reached between them and pressed his cock against Kayden’s puckered hole, then paused. “You’ll never be the same after this,” he said softly. “You won’t be a virgin anymore.”

Kayden smiled at him. “I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

Trent quirked an eyebrow.

“And I want you to do it,” Kayden said shyly, wiggling his hips. “Put it in.”

Trent obliged. He slid his wet cock into Kayden’s open hole and groaned as he was engulfed. His cock was much larger than the last plug, but Kayden’s body was used to stretching and he was able to slide halfway inside before Kayden gasped for him to stop.

Kayden’s anal passage was clenching like crazy. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on to his knees as he fought to relax his muscles. “ _Ayaaaa…._ ”

“That’s good,” Trent murmured, resting a knee on the edge of the bed, and sliding a few inches deeper. “You feel so _goddamn_ amazing, Kayden… just like I thought you would… fuck…” He angled his hips and pushed another few inches. He was almost inside, and he tossed his head back with a groan as Kayden squeezed down around him. “So _good._ ”

Kayden let go of his knees and grabbed onto Trent as he bottomed out. He gasped, breathless from the feeling of being stuffed, and dug his short nails into Trent’s muscled back. “ _Oooooh._ ”

“That’s it. You’re no longer a virgin,” Trent laughed darkly. “How’s it feel?”

Kayden buried his face in Trent’s neck and moaned with delirious pleasure.

“That’s what I thought,” Trent said smugly, then pinned Kayden’s knee back with one strong arm and began to move his hips. “You’ve been training for this for days. This must be thrilling for you.”

“Ahhhaaaaa!” Kayden cried out when Trent’s big dick slid along his prostate. He held onto his back and arched his hips up for more. “ _Oh…Trent!_ ”

Trent smirked as he began to fuck Kayden in earnest. Over and over, he drilled his cock deep into Kayden’s spasming body and aimed for his pulsing little pleasure button with every thrust. Trent’s heavy balls slapped against Kayden’s as they fucked, and both of them were hairless, so the skin slipped together silky soft.

“Ohhh _Trent!_ ” Kayden was in total ecstasy. His little cock bounced between them, splattering pre-come across both their stomachs with its exuberance. “ _Trent…ayaaaa!_ ”

“Didn’t take you long to start screaming,” Trent chuckled, holding Kayden’s legs open as he fucked him with abandon. He drove himself forcefully into his body, drew himself out until just the tip was inside, then fucked his cock back into the tight heat. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard my name sound so beautiful.”

Kayden cried as he was fucked. It felt _so good._ Trent was stroking his prostate, and he was being stretched and filled in ways he’d never imagined. He held onto Trent tight as he sobbed into his shoulder. He never wanted it to end. Trent was _inside_ of him. They were _one_ and Kayden was totally in love with the feeling.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Trent grunted as he plunged inside Kayden’s squirming body. He slammed his hips into Kayden’s with a crazy aggression and growled like and animal. He watched Kayden unravel with half-lidded eyes, a smug smile on his face. When he leaned in for a kiss, Kayden met his smirking lips with a welcoming moan. They kissed sloppily as their bodies rutted together and the bed creaked against the floorboards. Trent fucked his cock straight down inside of Kayden’s body and found a way to get deeper inside of him. He touched untouched flesh and Kayden groaned with helpless pleasure. 

“Oooooh God!”

“Touch yourself,” Trent commanded in a deep voice, and Kayden gasped as the though occurred to him. He reached between their bodies and firmly grabbed his erection.

Kayden pulled himself off with hurried strokes as Trent fucked him silly. His eyes crossed, then fluttered shut as the pleasure spiked to new levels and his orgasm approached at a breakneck speed.

“That’s it, baby, come on my dick,” Trent murmured against his lips, then claimed them in another passionate kiss.

Kayden screamed into his mouth as he came. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. It was the most powerful orgasm Kayden had ever had in his life and his whole body went weak in the aftermath. He turned to jelly in Trent’s arms, and he grunted with frustration and scooped him up.

“You’re not done yet,” Trent growled, then tossed him into the center of the bed. He shoved Kayden’s boneless legs out of the way, then slipped an arm under his hips. He entered Kayden with a single, smooth stroke and was once again balls deep.

“Ahhh!” Kayden cried out in surprise. His anus clenched down tight on Trent’s cock and it stung a bit. His prostate was sore, too, from the pounding, and he fell back against the bed with a whimper as he was fucked a second time.

Trent was relentless. He started to sweat a bit as he worked his body over Kayden’s. He planted one hand on the bed beside Kayden’s head and it looked like he was doing one-handed pushups over top of him, flexing his abs and thrusting his hips with vigor.

Kayden started to get hard again as Trent stabbed his sore prostate. The reaction was inevitable. Trent fucked him over and over and Kayden moaned helplessly as he was penetrated and stretched. He watched Trent work over top of him, thinking he was so ungodly handsome. He had no idea how much time had passed, but the sun had finally set, and Trent’s face was highlighted in the pale moonlight pouring through the window.

“Trent?”

Trent peeled his eyes open and met Kayden’s earnest gaze with a dazed smile.

“I love you,” Kayden whispered, then wrapped his arms around Trent’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

Trent’s hips jerked as their lips met and he fucked his cock frantically into Kayden, his hips lurching erratically with the movement. Then, he groaned deep in his chest and emptied his balls into his open body. “ _Shit…_ ”

Kayden closed his eyes and held onto Trent as his breathing evened out and his body went limp. He stroked his fingers through his hair as his penis softened and went back to sleep. He didn’t mind. Trent was going to sleep, too, and Kayden thought that was an excellent idea.

***

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT._

Kayden sat up with a start. “Trent wake up!”

Trent was beside him, face-down and naked, drooling lazily on the sheet. “What’s wrong? What happened?” He sat up groggily and wiped his face. “Seth’s place…”

“We fell asleep!” Kayden rolled off the bed and searched for his clothes. “Ohhh, I’m going to be in so much trouble. What time is it?”

Trent reached for his jeans next to the bed and pulled out his phone. “Relax. It isn’t even 10:30 yet. We’ve got time.”

Kayden took a deep breath and fell back on the bed. “Are you sure?”

“We should get going, but yeah. We’re fine.”

Kayden pulled his underwear on as Trent flipped through his phone. “Did someone call you?”

“Yeah. I got a message, too.” Trent tapped into his messages, and an image popped up of a topless brunette with kitty ears and the glittery text, _Happy Halloween, baby._

Trent got rid of it as soon as it popped up, but Kayden had seen. He gazed at Trent with wide, horrified eyes. “Who was that from?”

“Nobody.”

“So random girls send you nudes on the regular?” Kayden asked.

Trent hesitated.

“Just tell me who sent that to you.”

“Her name’s Maggie,” Trent said with a sigh. “She’s just a stupid sorority girl I hung out with a few times. She’s just being flirty.”

“She sent you her breasts,” Kayden whispered. “That was so much more than flirty. That was a come-on.”

Trent shrugged. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yes it does!”

Trent rubbed his face. “I’m sorry. Okay? I’m not answering her text. She only sent it to me because I missed her call. She wants to see me.”

“Are you going to see her after you drop me off?” Kayden bristled. “Did you have enough sex or were you still wanting more?”

“I’m not wasting my time at the sorority house.” Trent huffed. “Screw off, Kayden. I’m taking you home, then I’m going home. I’m drunk. I’m tired, and I want to go back to sleep.”

“How do I know you aren’t just saying that?” Kayden spat. “Your best friends know you sleep around, too. Lucas was trying to warn me, but sadly enough. I already know the dirty truth. I’m not totally innocent. I know what’s going on. _Your_ _seeing other people._ ”

Trent looked at Kayden in amazement. “I was honest with you from the beginning.”

“And I told you from the beginning how much that bothers me,” Kayden said in return. “I think you’re going to drop me off then go spend the night with that girl on your phone.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “I’m definitely not going over there. You seriously don’t have to worry.”

“Can I call you when I get home?” Kayden asked, narrowing his eyes. “I want to video call and make sure your alone.”

Trent laughed. “Fine. Sure. Whatever. I’ll video call you myself.”

“No. I want to do it,” Kayden pressed. “I have to wait until my parents go to sleep.”

“Alright.”

Kayden grabbed his clothes off the floor and quickly got dressed. He wasn’t sure he trusted Trent, but a video call would make him feel better.

“Hey,” Trent said, slipping a finger under Kayden’s chin.

Kayden looked up at him. Trent’s eyes were so gorgeous…he loved gazing into them.

“Would it help if I said I loved you, and meant it?”

Kayden’s eyes widened in surprise. “You…you do?”

“I’ve been thinking about it,” Trent said evasively, avoiding his eyes. “I really like being with you. Maybe this isn’t as temporary as I thought it was going to be.”

Kayden threw his arms around him and pushed him down on the bed. “ _I love you, Trent,_ ” he whispered against his lips, then kissed him soundly.

“Love you, too,” Trent murmured, clutching him tight. “And I _love_ fucking you. I want to do that every single day.”

“ _Mmm,_ I love it too.”

Trent kissed him slowly, sliding his fingers through Kayden’s silky hair. His lips were gentle and soft, and Kayden moaned with pleasure when he licked his bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Kayden opened his mouth and groaned as Trent stroked his tongue against his. They started to rub against each other, and Kayden grabbed onto Trent tight as his little penis got hard in his underwear.

Trent nipped Kayden’s lip and pulled back with a grin. “You’d better get off before you get me interested in another round.”

Kayden rolled off with a breathless laugh. “I don’t think we have time for that.”

“No, probably not,” Trent said sadly.

They got dressed, pulled the sheets straight, then left the moonlit room behind. As Kayden walked, he felt squishy semen leaking from his empty butthole. “Where did we leave the butt plug?”

“I thought I’d leave it as a thanks to Seth,” Trent said easily. “Don’t worry about it. He’ll probably laugh when he finds it.”

Kayden doubted that. “I think he’s jealous of me.”

“Oh definitely. He wants me, too. Everybody wants me,” Trent drawled.

Kayden followed him down the narrow staircase and to the front door. “Are we going to say goodbye?”

“I’m sure Seth was in the next room listening the whole time,” Trent growled. “He knows we’re leaving.”

Kayden rubbed his arms as they stepped into the cool night air. It was dark out and the neighborhood Halloween decorations swayed in a lonely breeze. They walked to the end of the path, and Kayden waited while Trent opened the gate.

“You’d better text your friend,” Trent said as they walked to the truck. “I heard her on the phone. She was insistent.”

“Oh, right.” Kayden took out his phone and opened his message app. _We’re about to leave the party. See you soon._

“I’d rather take you home with me,” Trent said, unlocking the doors on the truck, then opening the passenger door for Kayden, as well. “I saw your little matching PJ set. It was cute as hell.” He helped Kayden up into his seat, then leaned in to kiss him once more. “I’d love to take it off you in my bed.” Trent brushed his knuckles across his cheek, then stepped away, and Kayden watched him go with moony eyes.

“I don’t think I could ever find a way to spend the night,” Kayden said when Trent got in beside him and started the engine. “We can try for another date next weekend, but the curfew will be the same.”

Trent nodded somberly as he pulled away from the curb. “When are you allowed to move out?”

“Technically, whenever I want, but my parents will support me until I finish college. I’m not sure I should just turn down that offer.”

“If it comes with all these restrictions, you should,” Trent grumbled.

“Maybe I could live with you,” Kayden suggested lightly. “If we keep seeing each other, that is.”

Trent mumbled something under his breath.

“What?” Kayden asked curiously.

“I said, you should probably pop some mints in your mouth before we get to the school,” Trent said dryly. “You smell like straight alcohol.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“There’s a box in the armrest. You’ll see it.”

Kayden reached into the armrest and found a plastic box of mints. He popped a couple in his mouth and crunched them nervously between his molars.

They got to the library in just minutes. Ian’s BMW was idling in a parking spot near the hill. Trent pulled up beside him and parked. He gave Kayden a long, searching look, then smiled faintly. “Call me.”

“I will.”

Trent leaned over the armrest and kissed Kayden one last time. Their lips lingered, and the kiss went on and on. Kayden didn’t want to end it, and neither did Trent.

There was a harsh knock on the window and Kayden and Trent jolted apart.

“See you,” Kayden said shortly, then opened his door and slid out of the cab and firmly shut the door behind him. He was instantly face-to-face with Audrey, and he guiltily bit his kiss-swollen lip. “Sorry.”

“It’s 10:45 on the dot. We need to go.”

Kayden nodded quickly. “Okay.”

Audrey pulled him away from the truck and back to the BMW. They got in the backseat together, and Ian reversed from his spot the moment they were buckled.

“We don’t even live that far,” Kayden muttered. “And it’s not like we’ll run into traffic.”

“I just had a really terrible night,” Audrey bitched. “I’d like to go home if you don’t mind.”

Kayden pouted. “Oh yeah. Mitch.”

Ian sighed as they pulled out onto Campus Drive and made a right for Palm. “My night wasn’t much better, I’m afraid.”

“What happened with your date?” Kayden asked, worrying his sore lip.

“Oh, nothing,” Ian said casually. “Things just kind of got awkward when I picked up Audrey, bawling, outside the theater, and got to listen to the whole story firsthand.”

Audrey glared at him. “So sorry. I was traumatized!”

“Jasmine and I were going to the Halloween fest downtown, but she just asked me to drop her off at her dorm.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Ian shrugged. “Audrey wasn’t planning on getting attacked. I think Jasmine understands. She told me to call her when I got home.”

“I have to call Trent, too,” Kayden said with a little smile.

“So, how was _your_ date?” Audrey asked. “And what did Mitch say when you saw him? I bet he was gloating.”

“Not really,” Kayden said. “He was all beat up. His brother took him home for a pack of ice.”

“I was pretty sure Mateo got in a few good hits.” Audrey laughed meanly. “He deserves it.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you finally have sex?” Audrey drawled. “How was it?”

Kayden smiled hugely. “Amazing! It didn’t hurt at all. I can’t wait to do it again.”

Audrey snorted. “Well, with all those butt plugs you were wearing…”

“Exactly. There was no pain at all. It was nice,” Kayden sighed. “He wasn’t gentle either. But I think I like it that way.”

Ian choked behind the wheel. “Could you spare us the details, please?”

Kayden laughed merrily. “Sorry. Audrey asked.”

Audrey shook her head. “Of course you had a great night. I’m not even surprised.”

“I drank beer and smoked weed,” Kayden said proudly. “Besides Mitch, Trent’s friends are pretty nice. I had a good time.”

“Good for you.” Audrey nodded, then looked away.

When they got back to the house, Audrey went straight home. “Talk to you tomorrow,” she said to no one in particular, then hopped out of the car. She rushed around to the back side of her house while the boys watched.

“She was really shook up after that thing with Mitch,” Ian said as he cut the engine and the car went dark. “That’s why Jasmine wanted to leave. I was comforting her, and she wasn’t comfortable with how close we were sitting to one another.”

Kayden dropped his head to hide a smile. “Maybe this is your perfect opportunity to make a move on Audrey.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“You’ll have to approach it carefully,” Kayden said, almost feeling guilty for the whispered conversation in the dark. “But she’s hurt and scared and Mateo can’t see her until school on Monday.”

Ian nodded slowly. “I suppose your right.”

“Let’s go inside before dad claims we’re late,” Kayden said, glancing at the time. They had a few minutes until eleven, but the clock in the living room ran fast.

Ian glanced over his shoulder at him. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t.” Kayden winced.

“Eh. It wasn’t so bad.” Ian smiled slowly. “I got to spend a lot of time with Audrey. We talked a lot, too. About a lot of different stuff.”

Kayden got out of the car. “That sounds promising.”

“We’ll see,” Ian said as he got out, too, and locked the doors. “Audrey and the family will be over for dinner tomorrow. We’ve got to meet up with her and get our facts straight about the party we supposedly went to.”

Kayden laughed as they approached the back gate. “We’re terrible sons. We’ve got a whole web of lies between us.”

“I know,” Ian snickered. “Isn’t it great? I’ve never felt so alive.”

Kayden watched his brother put the pin into the back door. Ian was happier and more energetic than he’d ever seen him. His words rang true.

They stepped into the house, ready to tackle their father side by side. Luckily, they weren’t late. So there wasn’t much he could complain about.

Still…

_“Why did you boys come in the back? I had the front light on, and the door unlocked for you.”_

_“Sorry father._ ” Ian rubbed his neck. _“We were talking, we didn’t notice.”_

Mark glared at the two boys. He was alone in the living room with the news on. _“You look exhausted. You’d better go straight up to bed. The two of you have homework in the morning.”_

 _“Yes, father,”_ the boy’s said in unison, then turned for the hall and scurried upstairs.

***

Kayden waited until half past midnight to call Trent. He was afraid he’d wake him, but he’d said he’d call, and he did want to check on him to make sure he’d kept his promise.

_Brrring, Brrring, Brrring_

Trent’s face appeared on the screen. He was propped up in bed with a pillow behind him. “Hey,” he said sleepily. “I passed out for a second there.”

“Sorry I called so late,” Kayden whispered. “My dad just went to bed. I can’t talk for long.”

Trent yawned. “Good. I want to go back to sleep. What did you want again? To make sure I’m not fucking some sorority chick?”

Kayden nodded shyly.

Trent panned the camera around the room. It was empty and pristine. The shades were pulled, and the door was shut. “See? Nobody here.”

Kayden licked his lips. They were still slightly sore from all the kissing, but he liked the reminder. “I’m surprised how normal I feel. You didn’t hurt me at all.”

Trent chuckled darkly. “That’s because you’re my cock-whore, Kayden. I stretched you specifically for my own pleasures and nobody else is ever going to be able to fill you like I do. I guarantee it.”

Kayden shivered all over. “I believe you.”

“What are the chances of us meeting up tomorrow night?” Trent asked. “I could pick you up at midnight.”

“It’s not a good idea,” Kayden said. “If I get caught…”

“Yeah, I know.” Trent sighed. “Then I guess I’m shit out of luck until Monday.”

Kayden hesitated. “Maybe we could do another video chat.”

“Hopefully with your clothes off,” Trent drawled.

Kayden nodded. “That’s what I meant.”

“Then hell yes. That would be an acceptable compromise,” Trent said excitedly. “I love phone sex. It’s sexy.”

Kayden blushed a delicate pink. “I should probably go. I have a lot of homework to catch up on in the morning.”

“You and your homework,” Trent murmured, shaking his head. “Have fun with that.”

“You’ve got a study session with Vince tomorrow night,” Kayden reminded him. “And we’ll start the next chapter in algebra on Monday, so we’ll have to have another study session after class. I’m sure you’ve got homework, too. You need to keep up on it, so it doesn’t become overwhelming.”

Trent sneered. “I need to talk to Mitch about Intro to Conflict Management. I took notes on Friday but couldn’t make sense out of ‘em.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kayden said. “Maybe that will keep him out of trouble.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Trent laughed, and Kayden smiled at him. “I thought you had to go.”

“I do,” Kayden whined. “And I can see your eyelids drooping.”

“You woke me up, little slut,” Trent growled. “I should punish your ass the next time I see you.”

“Please do,” Kayden said in a soft voice. “I liked when you fucked me hard.”

“You liked that?”

“Yeah…”

Trent grinned at him. “Want to do the phone sex now?”

Kayden worried his lip. “I’m afraid my brothers still awake. He had to call Jasmine. I guess their date didn’t go so well either.”

“Well, shit,” Trent frowned. “I thought for sure he had that one in the bag.”

“He’s still got a thing for Audrey,” Kayden said. “He always has.”

“What a nerd.”

“Be nice,” Kayden said affectionately. “Goodnight, Trent.”

“Love you, babe.”

“Love you.”

Trent smiled, then hung up. The screen went black and Kayden cradled the phone to his chest and hugged it tight. He _loved, loved, loved,_ Trent more than anything, but he was so afraid he’d stray. It was an encroaching worry at the back of his mind. He didn’t know what to do with it, and he knew Audrey would slam him with a giant _“I told you so,”_ if he asked for her advice.

He curled into a ball in the middle of his bed. He wished he had someone to talk to who was unbiased. He didn’t know what to do next, but he wasn’t willing to let go of Trent without a fight.

Kayden tucked the phone under his pillow, then closed his eyes and forced himself to go to sleep. It wasn’t easy; his mind was filled with hundreds of complicated thoughts, but homework in the morning won out and Kayden counted sheep until he fell until a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter Ten – Sunday, Monday: Trent and Kayden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another dual chapter! What do you guys think? Too much bouncing around?

The doorbell woke Trent on Sunday morning. The sound was distant, but he opened his eyes the moment it rang. He had a terrible feeling it was Sarah and he dragged himself out of bed to check.

He’d slept alone, so he was wearing underwear and he went straight down the hall and stopped at the top of the stairs. It was Mateo and Mitch, and they stood at the door, both of them battered in the face. Mateo spoke in remorseful tones.

“Dude, I’m sorry. I didn’t know she was your girl.”

Mitch drew himself up. “Audrey’s mine. We’re having problems, but we’re going to work things out.”

“Sure, sure,” Mateo said. “I’m not going to mess with her anymore. I just wanted to make sure we were cool.”

Mitch glared at Mateo. His lip curled disagreeably, and for a moment, Trent thought for sure he was going to punch him in the mouth, but then he held out his hand and grasped Mateo’s. “We’re cool.”

Mateo’s face filled with relief. “Thanks man. Mom and I can’t afford to lose our jobs. We’re just barely scraping by as it is.”

“I bet,” Mitch drawled, then dropped Mateo’s hand. “Is that everything?”

“Mind if I start my shift now?” Mateo asked. “Since I’m here, I might as well get some work done.”

“I don’t care.”

Mateo nodded. “Cool. I’ll just slip around back.”

The lawn boy exited the house and Mitch turned from the door with a smug look on his face. He saw Trent standing at the top of the stairs and smiled. “Did you hear that?”

“I heard.” Trent started down the stairs. “I guess that means you win.”

Mitch smirked. “Audrey called last night and cussed me out.”

“How romantic.”

Mitch laughed. “She blocked me again, but I’ll see her tomorrow after class.”

“Stalking again? That’s cute,” Trent sneered as he stopped in front of the other boy. “Really, Mitch. Don’t you think your laying it on a little thick?”

Mitch crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’s obviously trying to get back at you. I don’t think fighting her is going to make her fall helplessly into your arms. Audrey isn’t that kind of girl.”

Mitch glared at him. “If I can’t have her than nobody can.”

“That’s fucking stupid, man.” Trent shook his head. “She’s really going to hate you before this is over. And I won’t blame her.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do?!” Mitch snapped. “Let it happen?”

“Well, beating her date up in front of her certainly didn’t help.”

Mitch threw his hands in the air, then stormed out of the room. Trent watched him go, then turned for the kitchen.

He was getting an energy drink when Vince strolled into the room. He was dressed in a nice button down and slacks, and he’d attempted to tame his curls with gel, but it mostly looked wet. It wasn’t a nice look, but still, he’d tried. “Going on your date?” Trent grunted.

“Yep. Just grabbing my keys.” Vince swiped the said set off the table. “I’m heading out. See you.”

“What about that study session tonight?” Trent asked before the other boy could leave the room. “I don’t want to be hanging around all day waiting for you. What’s the plan?”

“I’ll be done with this by noon,” Vince said dully. “Then I’ve got a thing with my dad and my sister, and I won’t be back until five.”

Trent finished his energy drink and crushed the can. “Your dad?”

Vince sighed. “I’m not going to tell him anything about your grades if that’s what your worried about.”

Trent glared at him. “You threatened to tell him more than once now.”

“That’s because I need your help with Sarah. And it’s not like I can just ask you,” Vince said exasperatedly.

Trent tossed his can in the trash. “Why not?”

“Because you can’t _stand_ me.”

Trent rubbed his hand across his face. “Have fun at your fake date.”

“We’ll mostly be talking about you and your study habits,” Vince laughed. “She’d ask you, but you’re _so_ hard to talk to sometimes. Your argumentative.”

Trent scowled. “The fuck I am.”

“There he is. The wonderful Trent Hudson,” Vince beamed, and it was _ugly._

“I really hope this works out for you,” Trent sneered at him. “You and Sarah will be a great pair.”

Vince proudly puffed out his chest. “I’d be lucky to have her. She’s going to be a hard catch.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “Better get going.”

“Yeah.” Vince turned for the hall, then stopped. “How about we meet in my room at six?”

“Alright.”

“Bring your book and your notes, and I’ll give you a basic rundown of the last chapter.”

Trent nodded.

“See you tonight.”

Trent stood in the kitchen for a few moments, listening to the lawn mower in the front yard. He decided he’d take the time to work out and headed upstairs to change into something more appropriate.

Down in the gym, Trent ran five miles, then did a set of reps with the weights. Sports Center was on in the background, talking about tonight’s game and he listened to the rundown on the star players. He hadn’t thought about football in over a week. It felt like he was playing catch up.

Mitch poked his head into the room when he was finishing up with some stretching. “Hey.”

Trent glanced at his oldest friend, standing awkwardly in the door. “Hey.”

“Sorry about earlier. I’m just…” Mitch sighed then stepped into the room. “I’m really messed up about Audrey. I need to get her back.”

“Maybe you should just let it go for now,” Trent said. “Just give it a week, then see how you feel.”

Mitch rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Trent.”

“Audrey’s going to be pissed with you for a while. You should back off and let her breathe. Just try to get your thoughts together before you do some other crazy bullshit.”

“Yeah. Maybe.”

Trent smiled at the other boy. “And you don’t have to be celibate while you wait. You’re not seeing anybody now. You’re a free agent.”

“True.”

Trent clasped Mitch on the shoulder. “It’s going to be alright, man. Don’t worry about Audrey. She’ll come around.”

Mitch took a deep breath, then nodded. “Yeah. Probably.”

Trent smiled at him, then pulled his hand away. “I’m covered in sweat. I’d better grab a shower before I do anything else.”

“Do you want to come to that study group I mentioned?” Mitch asked. “The one for Conflict Management.”

Trent grit his teeth. He instantly wanted to refuse, but then Kayden popped into his head, commanding him to _study_. “Yeah,” he said grudgingly. “I might as well. I have a study thing with Vince tonight, too.”

“Great!” Mitch’s face brightened. “We’ve got an hour before we have to leave. Can you drive? It’ll make it so much easier since you can park right below the library.”

“Sure.”

“You’d better freshen up,” Mitch said cheerfully, then started for the door. “I’ll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes,” he called over his shoulder.

Trent smiled faintly after his friend. He hated studying, but at least he wouldn’t have to go on his own. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as the groups he’d attended last year.

He headed upstairs with a bounce in his step. Strangely, he felt good about his decision. More than anything, he couldn’t wait to tell Kayden.

Trent continued to think about Kayden as he jumped in the shower and took hold of his cock. Last night’s sex had been good. He’d been thoroughly sated after coming in Kayden’s ass, and his sleep had been peaceful. He wanted more though. He was craving Kayden’s slender, little body and it was killing him that he’d have to wait until Monday to physically touch him.

He tried to mimic the hot grip of Kayden’s anal muscles as he pleasured himself under the water, but it wasn’t even close to being the same. He was desperate to experience that feeling again. He jerked himself off with images of last night swirling through his mind. He couldn’t get them out of his head, and they continued even after he came, and his sperm slipped down the drain.

He’d told Kayden he _loved_ him last night…

Trent couldn’t stop thinking about it as he washed up and finished with his shower. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d told somebody those words. It had been months since he’d said them to his mother even, and before that…

Maybe once or twice in high school Trent had fallen _in love_ but it had never lasted long. Things just never worked out, and his romantic life had been nothing but a disappointment.

Trent didn’t like to say those words. _I love you._ They never felt sincere when he did. The words always cut him at the middle and left him bleeding and vulnerable.

But saying them to Kayden had been different. _Everything_ about Kayden was different.

Kayden was beautiful and happy. He was compassionate and good-natured. He was loyal, dedicated, and smart, so _so_ smart, it was insane. Trent really did love him, and even though it was scary, and he second-guessed himself every time he thought it, he knew Kayden loved him back, and his heart felt a little fuller.

Trent got out of the shower and dried off. In the closet, he dressed in a sleeveless jersey and jeans, kicked his tennis shoes on, and was about to go back through to the bathroom to finish with his hair, when Lucas stopped in the doorway and knocked.

“I heard you in the gym earlier. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So you thought you’d bother me when I’m half naked?” Trent curled his lip, then finished fastening his jeans. He brushed past the other boy to grab his comb in the adjoining room. “What do you want now?”

Lucas watched him from the hall. “I was just wondering how your night went. With Kayden.”

Trent rolled his eyes in the mirror. “It was fine.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Jesus!” Trent rounded on him. “Since when do you care who I sleep with?”

Lucas crossed his arms. “That boy’s really sweet. I’m just hoping you won’t treat him like total trash.”

“I’m not going to!”

“When are you seeing him again?”

“I have class with him tomorrow,” Trent snapped. “And I’m supposed to have a video chat with him tonight, too. Fuck me…why am I explaining myself to you?!” He tossed his comb in the sink, stormed out of the room, and past the other boy. He bustled into his room and grabbed his bag off the desk chair. It was incredibly light. “Where’s my damned textbook?”

“That one there?” Lucas pointed to the dresser. Trent’s class book was sitting on top, right where he’d left it yesterday.

“Shit.” Trent strode across the room and tossed it in his bag. “I’m going to a study group with your brother.”

Lucas smiled. “Kayden’s really rubbing off on you isn’t he?”

Trent sneered.

“I’m glad Mitch is going, too. He needs to improve his grades almost as much as you do.”

“Whatever.”

Lucas gave Trent a long look. “If you’re going to dump Kayden, please do it gently. I don’t think he’ll be able to handle it any other way.”

“I’m not dumping him!” Trent roared. “Fuck! Would you get out of here already!”

“I’m going.” Lucas backed through the door. “And good luck with your studies today. I’ll be doing the same most of the morning.”

“Good for you.”

Lucas smiled then stepped down the hall. He vanished from sight and Trent let out a sigh of relief.

The mower went past in the backyard below and Trent watched Mateo work for a moment. The poor kid had a dark bruise under his eye and another larger one on his jaw. What a mess. Trent made a mental note to give the kid a bonus for the month.

He waited a few more minutes, then headed downstairs to meet his best friend.

TxK

Audrey and her parents arrived at 6:30 for dinner. Ian and Kayden were in the sitting room when they walked through the door and they waved her in to talk. Kayden noticed her teary eyes immediately and his heart fell.

“Audrey?”

“Shhh!” Audrey hissed as Cho swept into the hall behind her.

 _“Good evening! We’re having Japchae tonight,”_ she said in Korean. _“I made the noodles myself.”_

 _“Sounds good,”_ Audrey’s mother, Minjung, said weakly. _“I haven’t had the time to make fresh noodles in years.”_ She didn’t have the walker Audrey had mentioned, and she was leaning heavily on her husband. _“That used to be a favorite of mine.”_

 _“Her doctor was adamant these new pills will give her more energy,”_ Jin spoke up, Audrey’s father. _“It’s already helping with her strength, but I think she’s overdoing it.”_ He gestured to his wife, trembling at his side, and Cho moved hurriedly out of the way and welcomed them in

 _“Let’s sit down and talk,”_ she said. _“Mark’s waiting in the other room.”_

The parents shuffled through to the dining room as Audrey fell on the couch between the boys. She sighed and gazed dispassionately at the patterns the light left on the ceiling.

“What’s going on?” Ian asked in English.

“Mateo broke up with me.”

Kayden gasped. “Because of Mitch?”

Audrey gave him an exasperated look. “He said he couldn’t afford to lose his job. He said if he’d known I was Mitch’s ex he wouldn’t have asked me out to begin with.”

“That’s harsh.” Ian took Audrey’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Not really,” Audrey sniffled. “He texted me this afternoon and said he couldn’t see me anymore.”

Kayden bit his lip. “But what about writing class?”

“I don’t know. He was vague,” Audrey murmured, gazing up at the ceiling. “He said he hoped we could still work together.”

“That’s going to be awkward.”

“Yeah.” Audrey laughed humorlessly. “Awkward.”

Ian rubbed her shoulder. “He wasn’t the right guy, Audrey. The right guy would have fought for you.”

Audrey started to cry. Tears rolled from under her glasses and down her rounded cheeks. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. I didn’t even want to go out with him in the first place!”

“I think that’s why you’re supposed to be single for a while after a serious break up,” Ian said wisely. “Your heart’s tender.”

Audrey looked at him desperately. “How long will it hurt like this?”

“Not long. The worst will be over soon enough,” Ian smiled. “You’ll move on with your life and find somebody else. You just have to be patient.”

Kayden couldn’t believe how well his brother was doing. He watched the couple in amazement.

“I’m never going to get away from Mitch,” Audrey murmured. “He’s never going to stop ruining my life.”

Ian put his arm around Audrey and hugged her sideways. Audrey, to Kayden’s total surprise, buried her face in Ian’s shirt.

“I hate him!” she sobbed. “I hate Mitch so much I almost wish he would die!”

“Oh, that’s not true.” Ian rubbed her back. “That would be tragic. Its better if the both of you just go your separate ways.”

Audrey cried into Ian’s shirt. “Noooo! I just want him to go away forever!”

Ian rubbed her back some more. “Shhh. Audrey. We have to be quiet. The parents…”

Audrey settled a bit but continued to cling to Ian. Kayden could see the side of her face and she looked absolutely devastated. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. We understand your going through a rough time,” Ian said. “Right, Kayden?”

“Right.”

Audrey turned back to Kayden with a look of startlement. “I almost forgot you were here.”

Kayden stuck out his tongue. “I’ve been sitting here the whole time.”

Audrey nodded slowly. “I didn’t sleep well last night, and when I got up, my dad made me do a bunch of homework.”

“Us too,” Kayden said in sympathy.

“Then I got that message from Mateo…I’m all out of sorts, Kayden. I’m sorry.”

Kayden hugged Audrey from the other side. “It’s okay.”

They huddled together on the couch for a moment.

“Did you tell Audrey I need a Katy Perry outfit?” Emma said from the door.

The three of them split apart.

Emma’s hair was in spikes today. She had a black t-shirt on with a glittery pony on the chest. “What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing.” Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes. “What’s going on? What outfit?”

Emma looked pointedly at Ian.

“It’s okay, Emma,” Kayden said softly. “You can trust him.”

Emma hesitated, then blurted it out. “I’m doing the talent show before Thanksgiving. I need a costume for my Katy Perry song.”

Ian quirked an eyebrow. “How are you going to pull that off?”

“Trent’s going to sign my permission slip,” Emma said smugly. “Right after I find him a sample of dad’s signature.”

Ian thought for a moment, then, “Do something silly in class and get a demerit,” he said. “If you’re not trying to suck up anymore, then who cares if dad’s pissed for a few days.”

Emma rubbed her chin. “That just might work.”

“He’ll sign the demerit, give it back to you, and then we’ll copy it on his printer before school.”

Emma beamed. “It won’t be hard to get a demerit.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“That’s a great idea,” Emma said. “Thanks, Ian.”

“What song were you doing again?”

“Roar.” Emma bounced with excitement. “I want the dress she wears at the end of the music video. It’s a cheetah print bikini top with a grass dress on the bottom with flowers.”

“I’ll have to watch it,” Audrey muttered. “But I could probably whip something together for you.”

Emma cheered and raced over to the couch. She launched herself into the middle of the pile and threw her arms around all of them. “You guys are awesome!”

***

Much later, after dinner, and Audrey’s departure, Kayden closed his bedroom door and slipped across the room in the dark. He’d just taken a shower and he was naked under his towel.

Ian was in the bathroom now, taking care of his nightly rituals, but Kayden wasn’t worried about him. Mark was the one he was worried about, and he was downstairs engrossed in a news program. Cho and Emma were already in bed and Kayden was pretty confident he could get away with a video chat.

Kayden crawled on the bed and propped his phone on the pillow. He sat back on his knees in front of the camera and the towel parted between his legs. His pale, inner thighs were exposed, and he blushed at the debauched image he must present. Still, he changed nothing as he pulled up Trent’s number and hit the button for video. 

Trent answered on the second ring. His face came up, and the loud sound of a sports game filtered through the speakers. “Hello.” Trent smiled, then his eyes fell between Kayden’s legs and his smile turned lecherous. “Nice to see you.”

Kayden nervously clutched the towel to his chest. Trent wasn’t in his room. “Where are you?”

“In the living room watching the game,” Trent grunted. “Hold on. I’ll go upstairs.” He brought the phone to his chest and blocked out the view as Kayden waited tensely on his knees. Moments later, Trent pulled the phone away and his face returned. He was in his room and the door was shut behind him. “There was nobody down there,” Trent said with a laugh. “That’s why I answered.”

Kayden nodded shyly.

“You can take the towel off,” Trent drawled. “There’s nobody here but me, baby.”

Kayden blushed again as he let the towel fall away. He could see himself in the tiny panel in the corner of the screen. His body was totally exposed. Everything from his flat chest, to his hairless little cock and balls were on display.

“Mmm, that’s nice,” Trent groaned as he threw himself back on his bed. “That’s a pretty decent reward for four hours of vigorous studying.”

“Four _hours?_ ” Kayden leaned over his knees to check Trent’s eyes. “Did you go cross-eyed?”

Trent laughed. “Just about. I did two hours at the library with Mitch. He was right. The girls in his study group had a lot of good resources. They breezed through the last couple chapters before it was over.”

“That’s great!”

“Then I met up with Vince for another session,” Trent glowered. “It didn’t go as well. He’s not a very good teacher, but his notes are detailed. I copied them down and made some notes based on my own questions.”

“That’s a good start, Trent,” Kayden said warmly. “I’m really proud of you.”

Trent smiled slowly. “Thanks.”

Kayden traced his handsome, smiling face with his eyes. He forgot he was naked as he got lost in the other boy. “Mateo broke up with Audrey today,” he murmured. “She was really broken up about it.”

“Yeah. Mitch said she called and cussed him out.”

“I don’t know if she’s more upset over Mateo or Mitch,” Kayden said in a whisper, as if Audrey would hear him if he spoke too loudly. “I think it’s Mitch, to be honest.”

“They had a pretty heated relationship for a minute there,” Trent said dryly.

Kayden nodded.

“Relationships always end in a mess,” Trent leaned back against the headboard, his eyes falling partway shut. “That’s why I avoid them.”

“They don’t always,” Kayden said softly. “My parents have been married for over twenty years.”

“Mine have been married for close to ten,” Trent snapped. “And they should absolutely break up,” he muttered. “They’re so goddamn miserable together. It’s a _disgusting_ mess.”

Kayden thought about the miserable look on his own mother’s face when Mark had snapped at her over dinner. She’d said something light-hearted and playful to Minjung about the flowers in the garden, and Mark had immediately shot her down.

 _“She can’t spend time in the garden,_ Cho _,”_ he’d sneered in Korean. _“Think of the pollen!”_

“My parents aren’t the happiest either,” Kayden said in a little voice.

“Exactly.”

Kayden shifted uncomfortably on his knees. Trent caught the look on his face and his expression softened.

“I’m sorry I’m so bitter. I just…” Trent took a deep breath and rested the phone on his chest, so his face filled the screen. “I’ve never had good luck with relationships.”

“Maybe it’ll be different this time,” Kayden said, bending himself in half so he could get close to the camera. “Maybe if you and me—”

“Kayden,” Trent sighed loudly. “I have to seriously think about this before I jump in.”

“Well, I don’t have to think about it,” Kayden whispered. “I _know_ I want to be with you.”

Trent pinched the bridge of his nose. “I already told you I loved you. Do you know how rare that is for me?”

Kayden shook his head. “Is it?”

“Extremely.”

Kayden smiled gently. “Then I’m glad you said it. I love you, too, Trent. More than anything…”

Trent pulled his jersey over his head. His bare chest was smooth and tight with muscle. “I thought we were going to have phone sex.”

Kayden gazed at him appreciatively. “We are.”

Trent smirked, then started to sit up. “Hold on a sec.” The camera jostled erratically, then steadied with Trent’s upper body in view. The camera was at his knees, and his groin was center frame. Slowly, he began to unzip his fly.

Kayden watched in anticipation as Trent revealed himself. His cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but the organ was heavy and thick against his thigh. Trent slid his jeans all the way off, then sat back against the pillows with a smirk. He was naked and Kayden sat back a little, so Trent could see his body, too.

“I got a workout this morning.” Trent flexed his muscles. “I really shouldn’t skip more than a day. It makes me feel _so_ much better.”

“I’ve never worked out,” Kayden said shyly. “Not on a machine, anyway.”

“You haven’t done shit,” Trent laughed. “You’ll have to try out my treadmill. It goes up to 18 miles an hour. That’s _insane_.”

Kayden shook his head. “I could never go that fast.”

“Neither could I,” Trent snorted. “Come on, already. Spread your legs.”

Kayden shyly spread his thighs and exposed himself to the camera. Trent smiled down at his penis.

“The next time I’ve got you in my shower, I’ll have to shave you again. Your baby cock looks better with no hair.”

Kayden blushed profusely but took his little penis in his fist. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because you like it,” Trent said with an evil smirk. “Tell me you don’t.”

Kayden slowly began to stroke himself. “ _Noooo._ ”

Trent grabbed his cock, too, and aggressively pulled his meat. He was already half hard, and the length quickly grew to its full size under his big fingers. “I bet you’re a pain slut, too. I’ll have to test your limits one of these days.”

Kayden gasped. “What do you mean?”

“I’m going to spank you,” Trent said casually. “When you really deserve it.”

“ _Ohh._ ” Kayden’s penis firmed in his grasp. It throbbed with excitement and he spread his legs to make more room for his hand.

Trent did the same, and his heavy balls settled on the mattress. The large veiny underside of his cock filled the screen, and Kayden watched his hand move in a lustful trance. “I can just imagine your ass covered in red handprints.” Trent smiled serenely. “It’ll be quite a sight.”

Kayden’s penis jumped in his hand. “I don’t care what you say. I don’t like when your mean.”

“Yes you do,” Trent said darkly. “You love when I treat you like a whore. You love when I call you names…” He leaned his head back and squeezed his cock in a firm grip. “You’ll love being spanked. I know you will.”

Kayden gasped and quickened the hand on his erection. He was so, _so_ close to coming, he could feel the sperm gathering in his balls.

“You love everything I do to you, just admit it.”

Kayden groaned. “ _Yes._ ”

Trent sped up his hand as well. His cock was visibly leaking pre-come. The fleshy dome of his cockhead was shiny with it. “Let’s see if we can come at the same time.”

Kayden bit his lip until he tasted blood. “O-o-okay.”

Trent stroked his shaft with relish. “Are you close?”

“Yes!”

Trent smirked. “Count to ten, _out loud_ , and then you can come.”

Kayden started immediately. “One, two, three—”

“ _Slow,_ ” Trent commanded in a deep voice, his hazel eyes glittering. His hand was a blur over his erect cock. “Start over.” He grunted.

“One…two…three…four.” Kayden’s toes curled into the soles of his feet as a spurt of precome gushed from the tip of his penis. “ _Five…six…s-seven…e-e-eight!_ ” He couldn’t wait any longer. “Ah! Trent!” Kayden came explosively all over his sheets.

Trent came right behind him, splattering his naked chest with streams of pearly white. “ _Fuck…_ ”

_Tap, tap, tap_

Kayden grabbed his towel and covered himself in a flash.

“You’d better keep it down.” Ian said through the door. “I heard that.”

Kayden trembled in fear. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Just go to bed already. We’ve got school in the morning,” Ian murmured.

“G-goodnight.”

Ian stepped away from the door. Kayden heard the pad of his naked feet on the wood.

“I’d better go,” he said, turning back to the phone.

“Can we skip algebra tomorrow?” Trent asked lazily as he cleaned himself off with his shirt. “You can teach me everything we miss in class.”

“ _No._ We need to go to lecture.”

Trent huffed. “Then I guess it’s sex in the truck again.”

“But it’s so dangerous,” Kayden whined, clutching the towel to his chest. “What if someone sees us…someone other than Lucas.”

“You never have time to come to my place,” Trent sniffed. “It’d be different if we could meet outside of class.”

“I’ll think of something,” Kayden said. “But we can’t skip class to have sex. That can’t happen anymore.”

Trent pouted. “I hate your _stupid_ rules.”

“I know you do.” Kayden smiled, then, “I should probably go.”

Trent sighed deeply. “See you tomorrow in class.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Trent muttered, then ended the call.

Kayden cleaned himself off with the towel, then got into a pair of PJs. He curled up in bed and thought about how he could get out of the house to see Trent. There were numerous clubs at the school, maybe he could convince Mark he needed to attend one.

Trent hovered in the back of Kayden’s mind as he closed his eyes and got comfortable on his pillow. Kayden couldn’t wait to see him tomorrow. He felt incredibly empty after days of wearing the butt plug, and he wanted to have sex. He was _craving_ Trent’s dick, and he knew he’d get some after class.

The thought made Kayden very happy, and his lips curved into a gentle smile as he drifted into unconsciousness.

TxK

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

_BZZT, BZZT, BZZT_

Trent grabbed his phone off the bedside table. It was Lucas, and it was _ridiculously_ early. 9:30 am. Angry, he accepted the call. “What?!” he snapped into the receiver. “I don’t have class for _hours._ What the fuck do you want?”

There was a pause, then, “Your parents are on TV.”

“What?!”

“You should see this. Come downstairs. 

Trent threw off the covers and rolled out of bed. He had to pause to pull on his shorts and he tossed his phone aside with a curse as he bent to stick his legs through.

Downstairs, Lucas and Vince were watching TV on opposite ends of the couch. Fucking TMZ was on, and Trent scowled the moment he walked into the living room. “What’s going on?”

“Go back to the beginning,” Lucas said to Vince, and the lumbering idiot grabbed the remote and hit rewind. Lucas sat with a cup of coffee on his knee, and Vince, a Starbucks frappe from the store. There was a large plate with those stupid croissants on the coffee table, and Trent glared at the pair.

“Why aren’t you in lecture?”

Lucas looked up as Vince stopped the video. “I got a news alert on my phone.”

“And you missed class for this?” Trent gestured to the TV.

“Just watch.”

The TMZ crew sat around their office, in the middle of another gossip session. _“So a new video just popped up with Chase Hudson and his wife,”_ Harvey, the host, said.

 _“Chase is so hot right now,”_ mused one of his cohorts. _“There’s rumors going around he’s got a new movie in the works.”_

“That’s news to me.” Trent crossed his arms.

“Listen,” Lucas hissed, and Trent glared at him.

 _“Yeah, well, he and his wife just had a huge screaming argument outside a club in Hollywood,”_ Harvey said. _“Play the video.”_

They cut to a video of a blonde woman, slender, with large plastic tits, stumbling down the sidewalk in a pair of heels. _“I don’t want to go anywhere with you!”_ It was Trent’s mom. Diana. _“You twisted my arm, you asshole!”_

 _“Get back here.”_ Chase, dark-skinned, and very handsome, loomed after her. _“You’re drunk.”_

 _“Maybe I am, but I know better than to go anywhere with you!”_ Diana crossed the street at a run. The camera guy huffed and puffed as he followed the pair.

 _“Diana!”_ Chase bellowed.

_“Get away from me! I’m going to Trent’s!”_

_“That little shit? He can’t help you, Diana. He’s too selfish to help anyone but himself.”_

Trent stiffened as he watched his mother trip over the curb with a yell. Chase caught up in an instant and lifted her off the ground.

 _“No! Let me go!”_ Diana hit Chase repeatedly in the chest, but Chase hoisted her over his shoulder with ease.

 _“We’re going home,”_ Chase growled. _“You’re making a huge scene right now.”_

 _“I don’t care! I hate you!”_ Diana wildly kicked her legs as she was hauled away. _“Noooo!”_ People on the sidewalk watched in amazement as they disappeared around the corner.

 _“The cops pulled Chase over ten minutes later and did a sobriety test on both parties,”_ Harvey said. _“Chase was sober enough to drive, but Diana had a blood alcohol level three times over the limit. They sent her home to sleep it off.”_

 _“Sounds like trouble on the home front,”_ Harvey’s cohort said with a laugh. _“She’s talking about their son, Trent Hudson. Where’s he?”_

_“Stanford. He’s a sophomore this year.”_

“You need to call your mom,” Lucas said somberly, looking at Trent over the back of the couch. “She’s in trouble.”

Trent took a deep breath. “Fucking Chase…he should have sent her to me. I’d take her in.”

“Call her.”

Trent turned from the room and went back upstairs. He’d left his phone on the bed and he started running when he got to the top of the stairs. He found his phone in the sheets, then frantically pulled up Skype. It was his and his mom’s secret. They deleted every instance of their conversations and Chase couldn’t keep track of it.

He pulled up his mom’s number and hit dial. He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited through the rings. It went on and on until finally, the call ended.

“Fuck…” Trent muttered.

There was no way he was going back to sleep now. He was wired.

Trent grabbed his phone, just in case, then strode across the hall to get changed. He put something on to workout in, then went downstairs to jump on the treadmill. He didn’t pay attention to the milage today, he just ran and ran until he was totally winded and had to stop to catch his breath.

He checked his phone as he walked to the kitchen, sweating, to get a drink. It had been over an hour. It was getting close to eleven, and he figured he’d grab a shower, then head into class early.

He thought about his mom off and on as he got ready for the day. The last time he’d had talked to her, Diana had said everything was fine, and she and Chase were getting along. But if he really _was_ starting a new movie, then Trent knew from experience Chase got crazy when he was working. Of course, Diana’s drinking had been on the steady incline for the past few years and that, too, had started to become a problem. It was a recipe for disaster, and Trent knew something bad would happen soon enough.

He was still thinking about his mom when he got to the law building for Conflict Management. Mitch sat in his normal spot in the back when he entered the room. He was yawning hugely, and Trent smiled fondly as he made his way to the desk beside him.

“Lucas said your mom was on TMZ this morning,” Mitch said sleepily as Trent took his seat.

“Yeah. He had me watch part of the episode.”

“Did you try to call her?” Mitch asked. “Is everything okay?”

“I couldn’t get her on the phone,” Trent muttered. “Hopefully, she’s just sleeping in.”

Mitch nodded. “You can try her again after class.”

The professor strode into the room and walked to his desk. He dropped his briefcase off, then cleaned the board with the eraser. “We’re starting a new chapter today, folks. Get out your notebooks.”

“You coming with me to study group on Wednesday?” Mitch asked as he took out a pen.

“Might as well.” Trent took his notebook out and turned to a fresh page. He glanced at the notes he’d taken yesterday on the back of the opposite page and was confident the girls in the study group would be able to explain the new chapter to him. They’d been a little flirty, but Mitch had them wound around his little finger. They hadn’t bothered Trent too much, and he wasn’t interested anyway. He just wanted the notes. “What time?”

“Five o’clock. Same place as before.”

Trent nodded slowly.

“Interpersonal skills,” the professor said as he jotted the words at the top of the board. “Throughout the day, we all use communication in some form. Whether it be through text or through verbal speech, we use words to get our meaning across.”

Trent started to take notes when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Worried it was his mother, he pulled out his phone, and nervously studied the screen. It wasn’t Diana, though. Kayden had texted him, and he curiously pulled up the message.

_Trent? Your mom texted me._

Trent grit his teeth. He aggressively tapped the phone. _When?_

 _An hour ago?_ There was a pause while he typed, and Trent waited impatiently for him to continue. _I answered it by mistake, and she called me in the middle of class._

_What?!_

_She texted me back. I’ll show you in algebra._

“It seems someone is communicating right now on their phone,” the professor drawled from the front of the room and Trent looked up with a scowl. “Could you put that away please?”

“Sure thing,” Trent muttered, then slid his phone under his notebook. _Fuck you, Kayden,_ he typed quickly, _you’d better,_ then huffed as he hid his phone away for later. He knew giving Kayden that damned phone would eventually bite him in the ass.

Trent didn’t bother to take any notes. He fumed for the rest of class, anxiously waiting for lecture to end.

TxK

Writing class was just as awkward as Kayden had predicted. Mateo arrived shortly after Kayden and Audrey and sat clear across the table from them.

“Hello,” he said stiffly.

“Hi,” Audrey said back.

Mateo’s face was still bruised from the weekend and Kayden studied him shyly under his lashes as Mateo nodded briskly in response, then pulled out his workbook and flipped to today’s assignment. He stared down at the text as the rest of the class filtered into the room. He didn’t say another word and after a long moment of silence, Audrey picked her notebook up and propped it in front of her. She slid down in her seat and quietly started to cry.

Kayden watched her sadly. He didn’t know what to do. He wished Mateo would find another group.

“Oh, Mateo. What happened to your face?” Gwen asked as she took a seat on the other side of him. She peeked curiously at Audrey, too, as she took out her things.

“Got in a fight with my cousin,” Mateo said casually. “It was really stupid.”

Bret came to the table next and tossed his things on the table beside Kayden. He paid no mind to anyone but himself as he took out his workbook. “I didn’t understand the last question,” he said loudly. “I wrote a bunch of bullshit on Shakespeare. What did you guys put?”

“I was confused, too.” Mateo glanced at his workbook. “I wrote a paragraph about existentialism.”

Gwen smirked. “Me too.”

The three of them started to chat, but Audrey and Kayden kept to themselves. Class started soon after, and homework was collected. Audrey sat up in her seat and dried her eyes. She pulled it together, and Kayden was proud of her for sticking it out.

Thirty minutes later, Kayden was busily taking notes on citing references when his phone vibrated several times in his bookbag. Audrey glanced at him sharply, and narrowed her eyes, but the professor hadn’t noticed, and Kayden wanted to check the message. It had to be Trent. Audrey was the only other person who texted him, so he assumed it would be his dark, handsome lover.

He unzipped his bag and pulled his phone out.

It was a message from _Mom,_ and Kayden’s heart did a backflip. He remembered Trent warning him his mother might send a text at some point, but he’d almost totally forgotten about it.

Morbidly curious, Kayden held his phone under the table and checked the message.

_Can I call you?_

Kayden’s heart beat like a drum in his chest. Audrey was glaring at him, but Kayden had forgotten he was even in class. His entire focus was on his phone.

 _I’m Trent’s friend. Kayden,_ Kayden typed nervously. _He doesn’t have his phone right now. I’m sorry._

Immediately, the phone lit up and started to ring. Kayden panicked and fumbled with his phone. He turned it off while everyone in class stared at him in annoyance.

“Sorry,” he muttered to the professor.

“As I was saying…” he continued dryly. “Citing a website is different from citing an encyclopedia in a few ways. Let’s go over it now.” The professor turned back to the whiteboard as Kayden shrunk down in his seat in embarrassment.

“Was that Trent?” Audrey hissed.

“It was his _mother,_ ” Kayden said under his breath. “I texted her back. I wasn’t supposed to.”

Audrey rolled her eyes. “He gave you his phone. If he didn’t want you talking to his mother, maybe he should have changed the number.”

Kayden shrugged.

There was another twenty minutes left in class, and Kayden religiously kept his phone off. He was too fearful to check, but he knew he needed to turn it on after class and tell Trent.

Mateo got up the second lecture was over and quickly left the room. Audrey glared after him, shoving her things aggressively into her bag. “He’s an asshole,” she said darkly. “He said he hoped we could work together but he couldn’t even speak to me!”

Kayden patted her back. “Maybe he doesn’t know what to say. He probably feels bad.”

Audrey slung her kitty backpack over her shoulder. “So, are you going to call Trent’s _mom_ back?”

“No.” Kayden’s face turned red. “I’m not supposed to talk to her. I told you that.”

“Pfft.” Audrey started for the door and Kayden scrambled to keep up with her. “I couldn’t resist. I bet she knows all kinds of embarrassing secrets about that guy.”

“But why would she tell me? She’s his mom…” Kayden muttered as they left the room.

“Exactly. She’s a mom. She doesn’t know what’s embarrassing and what’s not.”

“Kayden.”

Kayden turned as a familiar voice called his name. Sarah leaned against the wall, just outside the classroom. Her hair fell over her shoulder in a sleek wave, and she was dressed in business casual; a pink button down tucked into navy slacks.

“Sarah?”

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Sarah started toward him, then glanced at his friend. “In private.”

“Oh sorry.” Audrey’s eyes widened. “I’ll see you at the Treehouse, Kayden.”

Kayden nodded distractedly as Audrey stepped away. He looked up and cautiously met Sarah’s gaze. She was much taller than him and it was a bit intimidating. “D-did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Sarah said quickly, then smiled. “Let’s go for a walk, shall we? It’s a lovely day.”

Kayden nodded shyly. “Okay.”

They exited the building and stepped into the sunlit quad. The sky was blue and cloudless, and birds flew by overhead, singing joyfully to one another. Sarah took a deep breath, then turned to Kayden with a faint smile. “How was your Halloween? I heard you went to a party with Trent’s friends.”

Kayden looked down at the bricks as he tried to hide a grin. “I had a good time. It was fun.”

“It sounds like Trent’s doing a lot of studying,” Sarah said, turning away and starting across the quad. “Vince is covering Sports in History. Mitch is helping with Conflict Management. And you’ve got Algebra and psych.”

Kayden timidly started after her. “I haven’t started any psych yet, but I’m planning on it.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“Trent joined my sister and I on Friday for our Korean lesson, too,” Kayden said. “He actually did well.”

“Sounds like Trent’s going in the right direction after all,” Sarah said, her eyes fixed straight ahead. “I wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it, but since you’ve come into the picture, things have changed for the better.”

Kayden smiled gently. “I’m urging him to study and to go to class because I care about him and want him to do his best.”

“And because you love him, right?” Sarah glanced down at him.

Kayden looked away as his face filled with color. “Right.”

Sarah stopped under the arcade as they reached the other side of the quad. The Treehouse was straight ahead, but they didn’t go any further.

“I met with Vince yesterday to talk about Trent,” Sarah said, her face grave. “He says he sleeps around a lot, and that he doesn’t usually stick with a single partner for long.”

“I’ve heard,” Kayden muttered. “And I know he’s sleeping around. He’s been honest about that from the beginning.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Not really, but I love him,” Kayden shrugged. “I don’t know what else to do, but to put up with it.”

“You don’t have to ‘put up with it’,” Sarah said firmly. “If he cares about you as much as he claims, you could give him an ultimatum.”

Kayden sighed. “I’m afraid he won’t take me seriously.”

“Listen, I’m not trying to pick sides here, but you seem like a genuinely nice kid, and I’d hate to see you be taken advantage of. You have to _make_ Trent take you seriously. If he doesn’t do what you want, then you don’t reciprocate. Easy as that. You stop coming around him.”

“Sounds simple,” Kayden said glumly. “But you don’t know how forceful he can be.”

“I’d imagine,” Sarah laughed. “Trent’s a special breed. He’s used to getting things his way, but I’d really like to see him learn some humility before the end of his academic probation.”

Kayden looked up shyly at the advisor. “Do you hate Trent? My friends think he’s a loser.”

Sarah sighed. “I don’t hate Trent. I just think he needs to come down off his high horse and realize he isn’t a little prince.”

Kayden giggled. “I like that image.”

Sarah smiled, then gently touched his shoulder. “I want you to feel like you have someone on your side, Kayden. You can talk to me about anything, okay? You can send me an email or come see me in my office anytime you’d like.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. And I won’t judge you about Trent. I know how you feel about him.”

Kayden was so relieved; he threw himself into the woman’s arms. “Thank you!”

Sarah rubbed him warmly on the back. “Anytime.”

Kayden pulled back with a wry grin. “How was your date with Vince yesterday?”

Sarah faltered. “I-it wasn’t a date. I was gathering facts about my student.”

“He really likes you,” Kayden said coyly. “He told us at the party how much he thinks you look like an _angel._ ”

“An angel?” Sarah snorted. “That’s a bit much.”

Kayden laughed.

“That’s nice, but I don’t date students, Kayden. I could lose my job.”

“But nobody has to find out,” Kayden whispered. “We’ll keep your secret.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “That’s awfully nice of you, but I think I’ll pass.” She started down the walk, and Kayden lurched after her.

“We’ll get our quizzes back in algebra today,” Kayden mused. “I can’t wait to see what Trent got.”

“I’ve already seen the grade,” Sarah said, smiling faintly. “It was a good one.”

Kayden bounced in excitement. “Really?!”

“I shouldn’t have ruined the surprise.” Sarah shook her head. “Forgive me.”

They stopped outside the Treehouse. It was the end of their walk and Kayden knew it. “It’s okay. We have class right after this.”

“I know.”

Kayden turned to the advisor and met her eyes straight on. “Thanks for checking on me, but I’m alright.”

“You seem to be.”

Kayden beamed like the sun. “He told me he loved me on Halloween. It was amazing.”

“Wow. You two are getting serious.”

Kayden nodded. “And if I make myself available all the time, then maybe he won’t have to sleep around.”

Sarah quirked an eyebrow. “All the time?”

Kayden shrugged. “He’s got a really high sex drive.”

Sarah rubbed her face. “I’d better let you get to lunch.”

“Okay!”

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Sarah clasped his shoulder once more in farewell. “And good luck with Trent.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it,” Kayden joked.

Sarah smiled tightly, then strode away down the path.

Kayden slipped into the food court and scanned the room for his friends. Ian and Audrey were sitting by the sushi stand again, and he squeezed through the tables to get to them.

“He wouldn’t even look at me. He said ‘hi’ at the beginning of class, then that was it,” Audrey said glumly, poking at her salad. “All this over a job?”

Ian sighed heavily. “You don’t know his situation. Maybe he isn’t lucky to have scholarships and parents that pay for everything like we do.”

“No, he lives with his single mom who’s a maid. His grades are alright, but he doesn’t have the financial help like we do.”

“There you go. His job is obviously really important to him. It’s nothing personal.”

Kayden took a seat next to Audrey. “Are you guys talking about Mateo?”

“Who else would we be talking about?” Audrey muttered.

“What happened to Jasmine?” Kayden asked.

“We’re trying to get something together for this weekend,” Ian said, “But we can’t decide on what to do. She’s being really wishy-washy.”

“I don’t want to go out again,” Audrey whined. “I’m staying in this weekend. _Alone._ ”

Ian pushed his fingers through his hair. “That’s fine. I’m sure Jasmine doesn’t want another double date anyway.”

Audrey scoffed. “That wasn’t a double date, Ian. That was a travesty.”

Kayden pulled out his phone as the other two bickered. Nervous, he turned it on, and prepared for a flood of notifications.

_Two missed calls._

Then, _three missed texts._

Kayden fearfully tapped into the message app. He knew he shouldn’t, but he needed to know what Trent’s mom had said.

_Why won’t you answer the phone?_

_Where’s Trent?_

_I need to talk to him. Now!!!_

Kayden considered sending her another message, then backed out before he ignored Trent’s wishes a second time. He tapped into Trent’s texts next, and hurriedly typed up a message. _Trent? Your mom texted me._

Kayden only had to wait a moment for a reply. _When?_

 _An hour ago?_ He paused, then decided to be honest. _I answered it by mistake, and she called me in the middle of class._

_What?!_

_She texted me back. I’ll show you in algebra._

_Fuck you, Kayden, you’d better._

Kayden shivered all over. He should have listened…he’d done bad and he knew it. Trent had _told_ him not to talk to his mom and now he’s started a bunch of drama.

“Do you know what I’d _really_ love to do?” Audrey was saying when Kayden drifted back to the conversation at the table. “The French club meets every Wednesday in the language corner. I’d love to be a part of that. I’m sure I’d meet someone new in there.”

Ian stroked his chin. “I could spend some time with Jasmine on campus if we got permission to stay after,” he said. “That’s a good idea. I’ll bring it up to dad tonight.”

Audrey smiled. “I’ll talk to my dad, too.”

“What?” Kayden spoke up in confusion. “We’re staying after Wednesday?”

“The French club meets at three, so I’d have an hour to kill before it starts,” Audrey said. “But I’m sure the two of you will be off with your dates and won’t have even a second for me, so I’ll just study in the library.”

“You could get extra time with Trent,” Ian said. “Then maybe I wouldn’t have to listen to you guys have phone sex in the middle of the night.”

“Eww.” Audrey pulled a face. “That’s disgusting.”

“So, where were you?” Ian asked curiously. “Audrey said some lady wanted to talk to you.”

“That was Trent’s advisor, wasn’t it,” Audrey said. “I recognize her from the advising building.”

“Yeah. She was just checking up on me,” Kayden said with a smile. “And she says I can talk to her anytime I need to. She’s really _really_ nice.”

Audrey stiffened. “She feels bad for you.”

“She does not. She likes me. She knows how much I’m helping Trent.”

“With Algebra?”

“He’s getting help from his other friends now, too,” Kayden said. “Mitch took him to a study group yesterday, and Vince helped him with another class. He’s doing a lot better.”

“Mitch, huh?” Audrey smirked. “I had him start those study groups.”

“I’m helping Trent like you helped Mitch,” Kayden said enthusiastically. “I love doing it, too. Did I tell you guys yet? I’m thinking about switching my major to teaching.”

Audrey and Ian gawked at him.

“A-are you sure?” Audrey asked.

“Yes. I already know I don’t want to be a doctor,” Kayden said dismissively. “I love teaching. I could easily see myself doing it for the rest of my life.”

“But…what about dad?” Ian asked somberly. “He isn’t going to like it.”

“I don’t know.” Kayden shrugged. “But I’ve got to figure something out. I don’t want to finish out the year as pre-med.”

Ian nodded. “We’ll tell him after the grandparents leave. I’ll help you.”

Kayden smiled slowly. “You will?”

“I’m your older brother. It’s my job to stick up for you,” Ian said proudly.

Kayden grinned at him. “I like this new side of you, Ian.”

“I do too,” Audrey spoke up. “You’re so much more relaxed.”

“It’s all thanks to Kayden,” Ian said, looking affectionately at his younger brother. “He said some things to me that I’ve been needing to hear for years now.” He grinned wryly at the other boy. “He really hurt my feelings, the little brat.”

“What did he say?” Audrey asked.

Ian shook his head. “It doesn’t need to be repeated, but it had the desired effect.”

Audrey elbowed Kayden. “What did you say? I’m curious now?”

“I don’t even remember,” Kayden lied, thinking about the conversation weeks ago in the kitchen. “Something about being a giant nerd.”

Ian stuck his tongue out. “You’re an evil little brother.”

“Am not.”

Ian laughed good-naturedly.

Kayden tried his best to enjoy the meal with his friends. He put the strange message from Trent’s mother out of his mind, but he couldn’t completely forget about it. He worried about what Trent would say to him, even as he laughed and chatted with the other two. He planned on sharing their plan to stay late on campus Wednesday afternoon, and figured it’d some sort of peace offering.

Either way, he was anxious to see Trent. He desired to be beside him more than anything…

TxK

Trent rushed out of Conflict Management after exchanging a brief goodbye with Mitch. He was anxious to see Kayden, but more than anything, he didn’t want to bump into Maggie between classes.

He ran out of the building and sprinted all the way to the math corner. He didn’t pause for anything and was relieved not to hear his name called on the short jog. He burst into the building, and finally allowed himself to slow. A couple girls waiting in the hall glanced at him as he bustled past, but he paid them no mind.

When he got to class, Kayden was waiting for him. He had his head down, but he looked up guiltily from under his lashes as Trent came closer. “I’m sorry I messaged your mom.”

Trent sat beside him with a huff. “Let me see.”

Kayden nervously handed him the phone and Trent opened the screen and pulled up the messages. He glanced at the brief conversation, but it wasn’t anything untoward. He typed a reply while he was at it.

_Mom? I called you on Skype this morning._

There was a reply almost instantly. _I don’t remember how to sign in. I forgot my password!_

Trent rolled his eyes. _I’m in class now. I’ll call you when I’m done._

_Don’t call me on Skype!_

_I won’t_ . 

Trent deleted the messages, then handed Kayden his phone back. “I took care of it.”

Kayden looked at him with his big, soulful eyes. “Is everything alright? She seemed upset.”

Trent sighed deeply. “Chase and my mom were on TMZ this morning.”

“TMZ?”

“It’s celebrity news and gossip,” Trent said impatiently. “They caught them coming out of a club in Hollywood. Someone was following them with a cellphone or something.”

“Like a paparazzi?”

“Yep. Mom was drunk and stumbling around, but she was loud and clear when she said she didn’t want to go home with Chase.”

“Why not?” Kayden asked timidly.

“She said he twisted her arm,” Trent growled. “And he probably hurt her more when they got home. Chase freaks out when mom and I make scenes in public. He says it ruins his image.”

“He sounds really mean,” Kayden whispered.

“He is.”

Ethan walked into the room and paused when he saw Kayden and Trent huddled together, talking in quiet voices. He pursed his lips as he set his bag on his desk. “I’ve got Friday’s quizzes graded. I’d like to hand them out before we begin the lecture.”

The class settled down as Ethan got out a stack of papers and sorted through them with his thumb. Trent sat back in his seat with a casual air. He was _dying_ to see his grade, though. He knew he’d gotten at least an 80. There were a few questions he’d struggled on, but he’d showed his work and he’d used the formulas to the best of his knowledge. Maybe he’d done better…

Ethan started for Trent first thing. “You did much better than I expected.”

Trent met Ethan’s eyes with a blank expression. “Did I?”

“A 90,” Ethan said stiffly. “Much, _much_ better than your last examination.”

Trent took the quiz from him and smiled at the 90% at the top of the page. “Kayden helped me study. We must have spent six to seven hours over the past week going over the material.”

“That’s good,” Ethan said unenthusiastically. “I told your advisor the news, as well.”

“Oh, thanks.”

Ethan nodded shortly, then handed Kayden his quiz, as well. “Perfect marks, Kayden. As always.”

Kayden beamed. “Thank you.”

Ethan moved down the aisle, his expression extremely bitter.

Kayden turned to Trent with a huge smile on his face. “I knew you’d do well!”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Trent drawled. “Thanks babe.” Then he leaned in and firmly pressed his lips to Kayden’s.

There were a couple gasps behind them, and Trent suddenly realized they weren’t alone. He pulled back quickly and turned to face the front of the room, his cheeks burning.

Ethan looked at him with narrowed eyes as he started down the next aisle. He continued to hand out the quizzes, but he kept his gaze trained on Trent as he did.

“Y-you kissed me,” Kayden whispered, and Trent glanced at him from the corner of his eye. His face was _beet-red,_ and he looked absolutely adorable wringing his hands and looking anywhere but at Trent. “I-I-I think people saw…”

“They did,” Trent murmured, glancing over his shoulder, and meeting a few curious gazes. He turned around again with a huff. “Just shake it off. They’ll forget about it.”

“O-okay.”

Class started the second Ethan got to the front of the room. He kept his eyes on Trent as he started the lecture and Trent knew he was being _monitored._ He sat stiffly through class, bored as hell. There were so many other things he wanted to do right now, and Algebra was at the bottom of the list.

When it was five minutes to two, Ethan assigned a boatload of homework, then called an end to lecture. “We’ve got another five weeks until the end of term. I’d like to again stress the importance of homework in the final grade.” He looked directly at Trent as he said it, and Trent forced himself not to react. “Please keep that in mind, everyone.” There was a round of agreement, and Ethan dismissed class with a hand. “See you Wednesday, folks.”

“Oh!” Kayden exclaimed as their classmates packed up around them. People were looking in their direction, but Trent kept his gaze focused on Kayden. “Audrey’s trying to get started in the French club on Wednesdays after class. If we can convince our dads to let us stay after, I could come to your house for a few hours.”

Trent slid his untouched class things into his bag with a smile. “I’m going with Mitch to another study group on Wednesday. It doesn’t start until five though.”

“Audrey’s club will be over by then, and we’ll be going home,” Kayden said, packing his things away as well.

“Perfect. Then I can take you home after Algebra and bring you back just in time for study group.”

Kayden’s eyes glimmered. “I hope my dad lets us.”

Trent grabbed his arm and tugged. “Come on. Let’s go to my truck for a couple minutes.”

“A couple minutes?” Kayden furrowed his brow. He grabbed his things, then let himself be dragged from the room.

Ethan watched the two of them leave the classroom, but Trent turned his nose up and didn’t spare him another look. “It’s only going to take a couple minutes,” he said in a deep voice as they started down the hall. “I’m so ready to fuck you. I’m going to bust the second I get inside your tight little body.” He was grasping Kayden’s hand, but he didn’t care. The whole Algebra class had seen them _kiss_ , handholding seemed pretty tame in comparison. Nobody was paying attention anyway. There was a mad rush for the doors, and they were lost in the crowd.

Kayden shivered against him. “I hate how empty I am now. I miss the plug.”

“Aww, maybe I’ll have to buy you something you can wear long term.”

Kayden nodded shyly as they exited the building. “I’d like that.”

Trent put his arm around Kayden as they started down the path and pulled him close. “We’ll have to go back to the sex shop.”

“I don’t care,” Kayden said. “It won’t be as scary the second time.”

Trent ruffled his hair. “That ‘a boy.”

They walked to the quad, then followed the path under the arcade to the west arches. It was a beautiful November day, but the sun was in Trent’s eyes.

“I’d better send Audrey a text, so she knows I wasn’t kidnapped,” Kayden said as they got closer to the parking lot.

“Doesn’t she know by now you’re with me?” Trent sneered, but let of him as they crossed into the grass, so he could get out his phone.

“She wasn’t happy it took me so long to find her on Friday,” Kayden murmured as he typed something into his phone.

“Is she ever happy?”

“Lately, no,” Kayden chuckled. “This whole situation with Mitch’s put her in a terrible mood.”

“She seems kind of bitchy,” Trent scowled. “Are you sure this isn’t her normal personality?”

“Well, Audrey’s always been outspoken,” Kayden said. “Is that what you mean?”

“You call it outspoken; I call it bitchy,” Trent said with a grin. “Hurry up and put that thing away.”

Kayden finished with his message, then stashed his phone back in his bag. “What about your mom? Does she want you to call her?”

“I’ll do that later,” Trent huffed. “I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He drew the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. “Get in the back and take your pants down.”

Kayden scurried ahead to the truck and struggled to climb into the oversized vehicle. He always looked like such a child, but he’d gotten the hang of using the running board and he hopped up and closed the door behind him without too much trouble.

Trent got in beside the tiny boy as he was crawling over the armrest. “Eager to get started?” 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day, too,” Kayden said, laying down on the back seat to work on his jeans. “And I had a dream about you last night.”

“You did?” Trent watched as Kayden bared his lower half. His sweet little cock was already getting hard, and he traced the silky length with half-lidded hazel eyes.

“You were in my bed,” Kayden whispered, then pulled his sweater off until he was totally naked. His hair was mussed, and he peeked shyly at Trent from under the fall. “We were the only ones home and you were fucking me.”

Trent turned the radio on for background music, then locked the doors. He climbed into the back between Kayden’s legs and ran his hands along his warm thighs. “How was I fucking you?”

“You were on top of me,” Kayden said, biting his soft, pink bottom lip. “My legs were over your shoulders and you were looking deep into my eyes.”

Trent unzipped himself and slid his jeans down to his knees. The lube from the other day was still in the backseat, and he wedged a hand under the cushion to fish it out. “ _Mmm,_ I like the sound of that.” He was getting hard, too, just from looking at Kayden’s lithe body spread before him, and he uncapped the lube and quickly slicked himself.

Kayden stroked his bare leg along Trent’s arm as he watched. His dark eyes were heavy with lust, and the look made Trent’s cock grow another inch or two.

He propped one of Kayden’s legs over his shoulder, then looked down between their bodies. Kayden’s ass cheeks were parted, and his puckered little hole was on display. Trent worked a single, slick finger inside of him.

Kayden gasped as he was penetrated. He closed his eyes and hitched his other leg up on Trent’s opposite shoulder. He opened himself wider with a groan. 

Trent fingered him a few times, getting him lubed up, but his cock was already straining for attention. After a few more thrusts, he withdrew his finger, and took his erection firmly around the base. He got into position and rubbed Kayden’s needy little butthole with his cockhead. “Ready?”

Kayden moaned as he was teased. “Ah! _Trent…_ ”

Trent increased the pressure, and slowly, he entered Kayden. “ _Shit!_ ” Kayden’s muscles clenched down on his shaft with a vengeance as he sank into his hot, spasming body. The pleasure was extreme, and Trent grit his teeth as he pushed deeper and claimed Kayden’s asshole for himself.

Kayden cried out in ecstasy as Trent bottomed out. His whole body was trembling with pleasure, and his little cock was rock hard against Trent’s belly. Trent knew he was resting on Kayden’s prostate, and he moved his cock with short little thrusts that would further stimulate the gland. Kayden groaned and arched his body into Trent’s as his secret button was activated. He wound his arms around his back and yanked him down hard on his smaller body.

Trent grunted, but went with it. Kayden was bent clean in half this way, but he didn’t mind. He slid his legs around Trent’s middle and locked his ankles in the small of his back. Trent was buried deep inside of him, but he sped up and thrust his hips powerfully into Kayden’s.

Kayden’s eyes rolled up in his head as he was fucked, and his asshole squeezed Trent’s shaft reflexively. He grunted in time with the thrusts, making soft little sounds that sent shocks of pleasure straight to Trent’s cock.

“Open your mouth,” Trent growled, and Kayden parted his lips immediately. Trent plunged his tongue straight into his mouth and tasted the sweet flavors _._ His mouth was hot with desire and his tongue moved against Trent’s with a tangible eagerness. He tasted like _sex_ and Trent fucked him hard, kissing him sloppily over and over as their bodies moved frantically against one another. Kayden groaned into Trent’s mouth as his prostate was pounded, and Trent swallowed his delicious cries with delight. 

_BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!_

“Aya, that’s my phone,” Kayden groaned. “I never turned off the ringer.”

_BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!_

Trent grit his teeth as he drilled his cock into Kayden’s guts. “It’s probably my mom. I’ll call her back later.”

_BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!_

Kayden groaned as Trent fucked him extra deep for a few thrusts, then drew his hips back and sawed his shaft along his prostate. Trent alternated the two strokes, and Kayden’s eyes fell shut with a helpless cry of pleasure. The ringing stopped as they continued to fuck, but neither of them noticed.

Trent pushed his tongue into Kayden’s mouth as he got close to coming. The taste of his mouth was sublime, and he loved the feel of Kayden’s asshole around his cock. He loved Kayden’s dick, too, in a weird way, and he reached a hand between their bodies and took his little cock in hand. It was unintimidating in every way. Trent’s own cock was so much larger and more powerful. He actually felt _more_ masculine stroking Kayden’s delicate member.

“Ahh!” Kayden whined, tossing his head back against the door as Trent pulled him off. “Trent!”

“Does that feel good, baby? Do you like riding my dick?”

“Oh _god yes!_ ”

“You’re so good at it,” Trent crooned. “Your asshole squeezes my cock so nicely, Kayden. It’s like you’re embracing me from the inside.”

Kayden groaned wordlessly, and Trent caught his mouth in another passionate kiss. He fucked him steadily as he worked his stiff cock to its inevitable orgasm. He was about to come, too, and he couldn’t wait to feel Kayden losing control.

“Trent!” Kayden gasped, and then his eyes slammed shut and he came all over Trent’s t-shirt.

“Ah, fuck!” Trent yelped, then came seconds after, filling Kayden’s little body with potent seed. “You got jizz on me.”

“Sorry,” Kayden whispered, but he looked more tired than anything. He was sprawled back against the door, totally limp and boneless, his eyes half-shut.

_BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!_

Trent pulled out and yanked his jeans up. He leapt over the seat and rifled through the front pocket of Kayden’s bag.

_BRRING, BRRING, BRRING!_

He checked the screen, then frowned. It wasn’t his mother at all.

“It’s Audrey.” Trent held Kayden’s phone up, smirking. “You’d better take it.”

Kayden sat up immediately and grabbed his phone. “Audrey?”

 _“I called you five minutes ago! Where_ are _you?!”_

“I-I’m with Trent,” Kayden stuttered. “I texted you.”

 _“And I called you five minutes ago when I was dealing with_ Mitch! _”_

Trent snorted with amusement. “Put her on speaker.”

Kayden pulled the phone away from his ear, then hit the indicated button.

“It’s a good thing your brother showed up!” Audrey bitched. “Mitch was about to grab me and haul me off to who knows where.”

“So, what happened?” Trent drawled.

There was a pause, then, “ _Trent._ ”

“What happened with Mitch?” Trent asked again.

“He showed up outside my art history class and demanded I listen to another apology,” Audrey snapped. “I said I wasn’t interested, so he told me he was taking me somewhere I _had_ to listen.”

“Christ,” Trent muttered. “I told him he was laying it on a little thick with the stalking, so he kicks it up a notch with kidnaping?”

“It’s a good thing Ian answered my call of distress,” Audrey growled. “He showed up in two minutes and scared him off.”

“How’d he do that?”

“He threatened to call my _dad._ ”

Trent laughed. “Clever. I wouldn’t have thought of that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Audrey snapped. “You’d use your fists first, and your brain last.”

“Let me put you back on the phone with your little boyfriend,” Trent said sarcastically. “It’s been great talking.”

“Right.”

Trent mashed the speaker button, then gestured for Kayden to take his call back.

Kayden pressed the phone to his ear. “Audrey?”

_“Get. To. Front. Campus. Now.”_

Kayden nodded guiltily. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”

_“Good.”_

“Bye,” Kayden said, then ended the call and shamefully hung his head.

“You’ve gotta go?”

“Yeah.”

Trent watched Kayden get dressed in silence. He wished they had more time together, but he’d enjoyed the moment, and he was glad they’d stolen away.

“Is Mitch ever going to leave Audrey alone?” Kayden asked as he zipped his fly.

“He’ll get over it eventually,” Trent said. “He was like this about another girl once. It lasted maybe a month before he started going back to normal.”

“Audrey’s going to go insane if this lasts all month.”

“Why is she being so frigid?” Trent asked. “I get Mitch is acting like a crazy person, but she’s acting like she’s totally heartless.”

Kayden shrugged uncomfortably as he fixed his hair in the window. “Audrey set an ultimatum, I guess.”

“I hate ultimatums.” Trent sneered. “It’s a good way to get trapped.”

Kayden pushed his bottom lip out. “Audrey has standards.”

“Fucking _standards._ ” Trent made a face. “They were in love with each other! Why can’t she just understand he needs to sow his wild oats on occasion?”

“Because she doesn’t want to,” Kayden said, and then met Trent eyes with a steady gaze. “And maybe one day, I won’t want to put up with your cheating either.”

Trent laughed. “What do you mean, ‘won’t put up with it’?”

“I mean, I won’t come around anymore if you don’t stop,” Kayden said in a serious voice, and Trent laughed even harder. “Don’t laugh at me!” Kayden’s face filled with color. “I’m allowed to have standards, too.”

Trent grabbed Kayden’s chin and held him still as he looked deep into his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to make ultimatums with me. We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

Kayden glared at him. “What’s our relationship, then?”

“You’re my little bitch _,_ and I _own_ you,” Trent said cheerfully. “You don’t have any choice about what happens. Your _mine._ ”

Kayden tore his face away. “You’re being mean again.”

“I know.”

“I have to leave,” Kayden said in a little voice, avoiding his eyes.

“Kiss me first,” Trent said in a deep voice.

Kayden winced, then climbed over the armrest and sat in the passenger seat. He peeked at Trent shyly from under his lashes, then leaned up for a kiss.

Trent met his lips halfway and kissed him slowly. He brought a hand up, and caressed Kayden’s soft cheek while their lips slid against each other. He didn’t know where Kayden had come up with the idea for an _ultimatum_ , but he didn’t like the idea. He liked Kayden just the way he was, quiet, submissive, and loving. He didn’t want anything to change.

When Kayden pulled away, his lips shone with Trent’s saliva. “I’ll see you tomorrow in psych.”

Trent brushed his fingers through Kayden’s hair, then nodded. “See you.”

Kayden grabbed his bag, then slid out of the car.

Trent watched him go up the hill for a moment, then pulled out his phone to call his mother.

Diana answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Hey, mom. It’s me.”

“Whose phone are you calling from?” Diana asked. “Your friend, Kayden?”

Trent swallowed down his nerves. There was no way Diana could know the true nature of their relationship. “Yeah. He loaned it to me. I’m having problems making calls with my phone.”

Diana took a deep breath. “Trent? What would you say if I needed to come stay with you for a while?”

“I’d say it was fine,” Trent said easily. “There’s guest rooms in the pool house. You could stay as long as you wanted.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Diana said, a smile in her voice. “Chase started a new movie. He’s been on a power trip for the last couple weeks.”

“Has he been hitting you?” Trent growled. “I saw that video on TMZ. You said something about him grabbing your arm.”

“He’s been grabbing me a lot,” Diana agreed. “But he hasn’t hit me since you started school.”

“He hit you when I left for school?!”

“Shhh!” Diana hissed. “It was just an accident. I was drunk and acting up.”

“He’s abusing you,” Trent growled. “You need to pack a bag, call a car, and get down here tonight.”

“I’m too hungover to travel right now,” Diana moaned. “I just wanted to make sure you had a place for me if I needed it.”

“I hope I don’t have to see another goddamn video on TMZ,” Trent sneered. “If you feel like you should leave, you probably should.”

“Not tonight,” Diana said wearily. “I love you, Trent.”

“Love you too, mom,” Trent grunted.

“I’ve got to go. Chase will be back any minute with my Jack-in-the-Box. He’s taking care of me, honey.”

Trent shook his head. This was how Chase always won her over. He beat the crap out of Diana by night, then wined and dined her by day. She was too damned stupid and airheaded to know the difference between love and abuse. It was hard for Trent to watch, which is why he’d finally moved out senior year.

“I’ll call you again when I’m feeling a little better.”

“How about I call you, mom,” Trent said sharply. “I’ve got a lot of classes this year. I can’t always be on the phone.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your work.”

Trent sighed heavily. “It’s alright. Just…try to sign into your Skype. I’d rather Chase didn’t know we were talking.”

“You’re being silly. Chase doesn’t care if we talk,” Diana laughed. “Oh, I just heard him pull in the garage. Gotta go!”

The call ended and Trent tossed his phone in the passenger seat with a glower. He _loved_ his mom, but she obviously didn’t love him. She’d chosen Chase and his abusive tendencies over her own son more than once. She was doing it again. Choosing to spend her time eating burgers in bed, instead of fleeing for her life.

Trent jammed the keys in the ignition and started his truck. He felt like going to Seth’s and getting wasted. Maybe he’d get laid, too. He wasn’t really in the mood, but he knew he’d be later once he was intoxicated.

He drove across town and headed into Seth’s quiet little neighborhood. He knew Kayden would hate him for doing this, but he felt totally numb inside.

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven – Mon, Tues: Kayden

“Here’s a good one.” Ian showed Kayden his phone. “The Student National Medical Association. It’s for minority students in premed.”

“Dad will love that,” Kayden said. They’d just come home from school and were sitting in the living room, pouring over the Stanford student associations on Ian’s phone. Audrey was adamant about getting into the French club, but Kayden and Ian had plans of their own.

“I hope so. I really need to get some face time with Jasmine if this is going to work,” Ian said somberly. “She doesn’t understand why our parents are so strict.”

“I thought you said she was Korean?”

“She is, but she’s like third generation.” Ian pushed his fingers through his hair. He was letting it get long in the front, and it fell fashionably over his eyes. “Her parents don’t have the same restrictions ours do.”

“Well…what about Audrey?”

“What about Audrey?” Ian laughed. “Maybe she broke up with Mitch, but that guy’s a maniac. She’s totally off limits.”

Kayden pouted. “I thought you scared him off today.”

“I waved my phone in his face and said I’d call Audrey’s dad. Big deal.”

“Audrey was glad you were there.”

“She doesn’t have anybody to stand up for her, Kayden. Are you going to do it?”

Kayden slowly shook his head. “I don’t know why Audrey hates Trent so much. He’s been defending her for the most part. He doesn’t agree with the breakup, but he doesn’t support the thing with Mateo either.”

“That’s water under the bridge.” Ian made a face. “Audrey needs to forget about him.”

“She’s trying.”

Ian put his phone away with a sigh. “I’ve got a lot of homework to do. I should go upstairs and get started.”

Kayden nodded. “I need to call Trent, so we can study before mom comes home.”

“I can hear the two of you through the wall.” Ian smiled at him, and Kayden blushed. “When you aren’t having phone sex, you guys really do study a lot. I’m impressed.”

“Trent’s on academic probation,” Kayden said softly. “If he doesn’t get his grades up, he’s going to get kicked out of school.”

Ian pursed his lips. “It’s a shame he had to let it get that bad before he decided to take action.”

“I don’t think he was going to do anything different until we met,” Kayden said. “I won’t take all the credit, but it’s a good thing we started studying.”

“You should take all the credit,” Ian said smugly. “He’s useless without you.”

“Yeah,” Kayden said moonily. “I’m gonna go call him.”

“Have fun.” Ian snickered.

Upstairs, Kayden threw himself on his bed and pulled up the contacts on his phone. Trent’s name was starred at the top of the list, with Audrey, Ian, and then Mom below it. Kayden thought about the random text message earlier in writing, and curious, he pulled up the _Mom_ contact and entered the messaging app.

All traces of the earlier conversation were gone. Trent must have deleted everything.

Feeling guilty, Kayden backed out and tapped Trent’s name. He hit dial, thinking they’d do a quick review on Algebra before moving onto psych, but the phone rang and rang, and Kayden frowned when a generic voicemail picked up. “Trent? I was just calling so we could study,” he said. “Call me.”

Kayden hung up and stared at his phone. Trent would call him back any minute. They always talked after class. But he waited and waited some more in silence and the phone didn’t ring.

He finally rolled off the bed and sorted through his backpack. He had an assignment for Biological Foundations, and he figured he’d get started while he waited for the older boy. Maybe he was talking with his mom, maybe he was dealing with Mitch, but maybe…maybe he was sleeping around again…

Kayden tried to put the thought out of his mind and got started on his homework.

***

“A demerit?” Mark asked in an icy voice over the dinner table. They were having Kimchi again, and Emma’s food was untouched. “How did you get a demerit?”

“I got caught talking during class,” Emma drawled. “But it’s not fair, I was only asking Kelly what page we were on.”

“You shouldn’t be talking for any reason during class,” Mark snapped. “You should be paying close attention to every word your instructor says.”

“I know.” Emma hung her head, but Kayden could still see her smiling. “Sorry dad.”

“You’re grounded until Thanksgiving break,” Mark growled. “That means nothing but classes and after-school lessons.”

Emma poked her fermented cabbage with her fork. “That’ll really put a damper on my social life.”

Mark pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Emma,” Cho hissed. “Respect your father.”

“Do I have to?”

Mark slammed a fist on the table and the plates rattled. “Go to your room.”

“I just need you to sign the demerit for my teacher.”

“I’m not signing anything until I’ve talked to her first,” Mark growled. “Now get to your room, you disgraceful child.”

“Fine by me.” Emma got up with a huff. “I hate Kimchi.”

Mark watched his youngest with narrowed eyes as she stormed from the room. The table was silent in Emma’s wake. Slowly, Cho lifted her cup of tea and took a sip. Mark took another bite of his food, and Kayden nervously followed his parents’ example and forced himself to resume his dinner.

“Father, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” Ian spoke up.

“What?” Mark grunted around his mouthful.

“There’s a club I heard about that I think Kayden and I would really benefit from attending.”

“What club?” Mark’s expression was pinched with anger. “It sounds like a waste of time.”

“It’s called the Student National Medical Association. It’s a group supporting the advances of minority students in the medical field. I heard it’s excellent at producing socially conscious physicians.”

Mark paused with another forkful of food halfway to his mouth. “Yes. I remember the SNMA from my own student years.”

“Oh, were you in the association?” Ian faltered. “You never mentioned it.”

“No. I didn’t have the time,” Mark said stiffly. “I worked at a restaurant after school and I took as many shifts as I could.”

“But we have the time,” Ian said. “And we’d like to go. It meets once a week. Every Wednesday after class.”

Mark took another bite of Kimchi. “How long is it?”

“Its from three to five,” Ian said. “And Audrey’s interested in the French club that meets at the same time, so she’ll have something to do, as well.”

Mark paused to take a drink from his glass of water. He set it back on the table precisely, then gave Ian a stern look. “If you’re making this up to get out of the house…”

“No, father. This is about school,” Ian said adamantly. “But I _was_ hoping to ask you about going out again this weekend.”

“I’ll think about it,” Mark grumbled. “But you may join this organization if it won’t interfere with your studies.”

“It won’t,” Ian said firmly, then cut a glance in Kayden’s direction. “Right, Kay?”

“R-right.”

“And I want you home as soon as it’s over, so you can get started on your homework,” Mark said. “Your mother should be home by five, so let’s say your curfew is a quarter after.”

“Alright…”

Mark shoveled the last few bites of his food into his mouth, then pushed his chair back with a grimace. _“Cho? Where are those damned antacids?”_ he asked in Korean.

_“In the medicine cabinet, dear.”_

Mark got up and lumbered into the master bedroom. Kayden stopped forcing himself to eat the moment he was gone.

“I’m finished, mom,” he murmured softly.

“Put your plate by the sink,” Cho said kindly. “I’ll clear it off for you.”

“Thank you.”

Kayden took his plate to the kitchen, then started for the stairs. He wanted to tell Trent the good news. He’d immersed himself in homework after the failed phone call, but he figured it’d been long enough to try again.

“Wait up,” Ian called as Kayden stepped into the hallway. He took Kayden’s arm and drew him toward the stairs. “That went better than I thought,” he said under his breath.

“Yeah. Except for poor Emma.”

Ian waved him off. “She knows what she’s getting into.”

Kayden shrugged uncomfortably.

Ian pulled him aside once they were on the second-floor landing. “You know you have to be back on campus by five, right, so we can be home in time.”

“I heard,” Kayden murmured.

Ian smiled tightly. “Sorry I’m pestering you. I just don’t want to mess this up. I can’t believe dad’s letting us actually do something outside the house.”

“It’s because _you’re_ asking,” Kayden pointed out. “Dad trusts you.”

Ian drew himself up. “Well, I’m taking my responsibility seriously now. I’ll get us out of the house this weekend again, too.”

“But what about Audrey?” Kayden pouted. “I can’t go without her. It wouldn’t make any sense.”

“Oh yeah, she said she wanted to stay in.” Ian ruffled a hand through his hair. “Well, I’ll think of some excuse to get you to tag along.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kayden laughed.

“Don’t mention it.”

The brother’s beamed at each other.

“I’m sure you’ve gotta run and call Trent,” Ian said snidely.

“I’m going to text him at least. I couldn’t get him to pick up earlier.”

“Hmm.”

“Yeah,” Kayden said awkwardly. “I got this weird call from his mom today. He must be dealing with her.”

“Well, I’m going to call Jasmine real quick,” Ian said. “She’ll be stoked. We’re going to grab a late lunch off-campus, then go for a walk.”

“Sounds nice.”

“And what are you doing?” Ian smirked at him. “Something with butt plugs?” Kayden blushed profusely and Ian turned for his room with a laugh. “I can’t even imagine something going up my butt.”

Kayden waited until Ian’s door shut, then he stepped into his own room and sat primly on the edge of his bed. He pulled his phone out from under his pillow and cradled it in the palm of his hand. Trent still hadn’t called him back. There were no notifications, and that made his heart long for the other boy with an intensity that scared him.

He pulled up the messaging app and typed up a text. _Hey. Where are you? My dad said we can stay after school on Wednesday._

Kayden held his phone in a death grip as he waited and waited for a reply. The Kimchi started to spoil in his belly, and he felt ill. After twenty minutes of waiting, he backed out of Trent’s messages and went back to _Mom._ He had a sneaking feeling Trent was up to no good, and he wanted to check if he was right. With his heart in his throat, he texted a message to Trent’s mother.

_Hi. It’s Kayden again. Trent’s friend._

There was a two-minute pause and Kayden worried his lip. This had been a bad idea, and he was starting to panic when his phone buzzed in his hand.

_Why do you have Trent’s phone?_

Kayden nervously licked his lips, then sent a rapid reply. _He’s just loaning it to me because mine broke._

_But I thought he was borrowing yours._

_I don’t have a phone anymore. Mine fell in the pool._

_Are you one of his roommates?_

_No. I live off-campus with my parents._

There was another long pause, then, _Why are you messaging me?_

Kayden hesitated, but he didn’t back down. _Do you know where Trent is? I was wondering if you talked to him recently._

 _Earlier this afternoon,_ Trent’s mom texted. _But that was hours ago, and I have no idea where he’d be._

 _Oh. Okay._ Kayden pouted. _I’m sorry to bother you._ He set the phone aside, then looked gloomily out the window. The sun was an orange ball on the horizon. It was getting late, but the sun had yet to set. He had nothing else to do. No more homework. And all he could do was wonder if Trent was cheating on him. Why else wouldn’t he answer his phone? He was probably busy with somebody else…

The phone buzzed with another message and Kayden turned his gaze to it in a heartbeat, hoping against everything that it was Trent. When he picked it up, however, he realized it was another message from Trent’s mother.

_I’m Diana. It’s nice to meet you. Unofficially._

_Nice to meet you too,_ Kayden said back, but he was sad. He wished it was Trent.

_How long have you known my son?_

_Not long._ Kayden wondered how honest he should be. _I’m his tutor. I’m helping him with his classwork._

 _Trent used to cheat a lot when he was in grade school. He got caught more than once,_ Diana said. _He’s always struggled with his grades._

_I know. He told me._

_So, are you really helping Trent with his classwork or are you just doing it for him?_

_I’m helping him study. He just passed his Algebra quiz with flying colors._ Kayden smiled gently. _I encouraged him to start going to a study group with Mitch. And he’s studying with Vince after school. He’s doing a lot better._

 _I know Vince and Mitch,_ Diana said. _They’re his roommates._

_Yes._

_Where did you meet Trent?_

_We have class together. And Mitch is…was dating my best friend._

_Those boys go through girls like wildfire._

_Yeah._

_You were wondering where Trent was?_ Diana asked and then added before Kayden could reply, _If he’s unreachable, I’d assume he was with a girl._

Kayden stiffened. _I figured as much._

_He loves to sleep around. It’s been a favorite past-time of his since he was a teenager._

_He mentioned something like that,_ Kayden said awkwardly.

_So, he loaned you his phone, you’re helping him study, and he’s telling you about his past. Sounds like you two are close._

Kayden painfully bit his lip as he debated what to say. _We’re friends._

 _Trent doesn’t have many friends,_ Diana said. _He treats Mitch and Logan like servants. And Vince is only living with them because his dad has a job lined up for Trent after graduation._

 _Well, we’re just friends,_ Kayden texted back.

_Right._

_Can you do me a small favor? Can you not mention to Trent that I texted you?_ Kayden asked quickly. He felt cornered and he wished he could back out of the conversation, but he was compelled to end it now that it had started. He just wanted to hurry up and delete all the messages so he could pretend it had never happened. _I was just wondering where Trent might be. We were supposed to study tonight._

 _Maybe he’s just avoiding you,_ Diana said helpfully. _My son isn’t a fan of studying._

_Maybe._

_Well, your secret’s safe with me. I won’t tell him you called._

_Thanks,_ Kayden said, then, _I have to go._

_It was nice talking to you Kayden. Have a good night._

_You too._

Kayden quickly deleted all the messages and exited out of the app. He tossed the phone away from him in disgust and got up to take a shower. He didn’t feel guilty anymore. Just as he’d suspected, Trent was with another _girl_. He fumed the rest of the night.

***

When Kayden woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was check his phone. There was a message from Trent, and his heart raced with excitement.

_Sorry I missed your text, baby. I passed out at Seth’s watching the game._

Kayden brushed his hair behind his ears and sat up to type a reply. _But I called you right after school to study. Did you miss that too?_

There was a brief pause, then, _I didn’t notice you’d called. I must have been talking to my mom. I called her after we split in the parking lot._

 _Oh okay._ Kayden caressed his phone as he imagined the other boy, drowsy-eyed and yawning, lazing in bed. _What are you doing now?_

_Texting you. I don’t have class before psych. I’ll see you first thing._

Kayden smiled gently. _I wish we could have talked last night. I miss you._

_Aww. I’ll see you in lecture and then we’ll fuck in the bathroom. How’s that?_

Kayden tingled all over with anticipation. _Looking forward to it._

_I know you are. You’re such a slut._

_I’m your slut,_ Kayden texted back. _I love you, Trent._

_Me too._

Kayden rolled out of bed and got ready in a cheerful mood. He decided to wear a t-shirt today, and though he felt exposed in it, the short sleeves fit his sunny mood.

***

Later in Chemistry, the whole class was working together to determine the half-life of the barium-137m radioisotope. Each group was responsible for their own readings on a data table, then everyone would compile their findings. Duncan was working with the scaler and a Geiger-Müller tube to find the values, while Kayden filled out their worksheet.

“That’s a lot of numbers,” Duncan said as he watched Kayden copy down their readings in the data table. “My new internship involves lots of numbers, too. Filling out charts, drawing graphs…” He shivered dramatically. “I’m glad it’s only until next semester. I hate it already.”

“We’re done with the individual part,” Kayden said as he finished writing. “Now we’ve got to get the half-lives from the other groups and find the central tendency and the dispersion.”

“More equations, right?” Duncan made a face. “I hate math.”

Kayden smiled gently. “So does my boyfriend.” Then, tensed up as he realized he’d just referred to Trent as his _partner._

“That’s cute. I’ll bet he loves having you around when it comes to homework.”

“Oh yes,” Kayden said awkwardly. “I help him all the time.”

Duncan smirked. “My girlfriend helps me, too, sometimes. But she can’t help me at work. I’m all on my own.”

“Trent wants to be a sports agent, so he’s convinced he won’t need any math in his career,” Kayden said slowly. “But I think even he’ll have to work with numbers at some point.”

“Trent?” Duncan’s eyebrows rose into his hairline. “You’re with Trent Hudson?”

Kayden looked into Duncan’s dark eyes. “Yes?”

“I know that guy,” Duncan laughed. “I’ve partied with him a few times.”

Kayden chewed his bottom lip.

“He’s your boyfriend? I didn’t know he was gay.”

“He’s not, but…” Kayden hesitated. “We just started going out.”

“The director’s kid? The famous guy, right?” Duncan snickered. “That’s hilarious. I can’t imagine him taking it up the ass.”

“H-he doesn’t.” Kayden’s face turned bright red and Duncan laughed.

Suddenly, a notebook fell onto the table between Kayden’s and Duncan’s places. Kayden looked up uncertainly and met Jacob’s green eyes.

“I saw you just finished. I thought we should compare data.”

Kayden blinked at him owlishly.

“What did you get for the half-life?” Jacob asked.

“Here.” Kayden slid his worksheet closer. “It’s all there.”

Jacob glanced at the paper, then leaned casually against the table. “So, how’s things with you and Trent?”

“Fine,” Kayden whispered.

“I just saw him tagged in a new Instagram post last night,” Jacob said cheerfully. “He was at a game night party.”

“I know,” Kayden said shortly. “He told me.”

“Did he tell you he had his tongue in a girl’s mouth half the night? Every single picture was of him making out with her.”

Kayden slowly shook his head.

“I can show you if you’d like.” Jacob pulled his phone out of his pocket, then messed with it for a moment. He set it on the table and spun it around, so it faced Kayden, and sure enough, Trent’s lips were locked with an unknown female. She had long brown hair in luscious curls, and a pink sorority shirt stretched across her chest. Kayden pulled away in an instant, revolted.

Jacob chuckled. “What did I tell you?”

Duncan folded his arms and gazed uneasily at the green-eyed boy. “Are you trying to ruin his relationship? What the fuck, dude?”

“Have a look for yourself.” Jacob gestured at his phone and Duncan leaned over to look. 

“That’s Trent Hudson alright,” he murmured. “And Maggie Callahan, the head at Chi Omega. I’ve seen her tons of times. She’s _hot._ ”

Kayden squirmed in his seat. “Okay! Thanks for showing me, Jacob.”

“The truth hurts,” Jacob said with a gleam in his eye. “I don’t know what kind of relationship you guys have, but it’s obviously not exclusive.”

Kayden avoided his eyes.

Jacob copied down his data, then handed the worksheet to Kayden. “Want to see mine?”

Kayden nodded unhappily, then used his pencil to jot Jacob’s readings into his data table.

“Let’s talk after this,” Jacob said as Kayden finished. “I’ll walk you to lecture.”

“Trent’s in my next class,” Kayden murmured.

“Well, I won’t go inside, then.” Jacob gently took back his worksheet. “I just want to talk. I won’t pressure you into anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Kayden sighed heavily. “Okay.”

“Alright then.” Jacob beamed. “See you after class.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Duncan asked as Jacob went to the next table. People were migrating around the room, exchanging data, and Kayden wondered if he should get up. “He says he only wants to talk, but he’ll probably get the wrong idea if you do.”

“I don’t know,” Kayden murmured. “But I’m not happy with Trent right now.”

“He certainly gets around,” Duncan snorted. “It’s a known fact.”

Kayden cringed. “It upsets me, but he does it anyway. It’s not fair.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. It does.”

Duncan sighed, then grabbed their worksheet off the table. “Well, I’d better get to the other groups.”

Kayden blinked in surprise. “W-would you?”

“Sure. I can tell you need a minute.” Duncan gave him a lopsided grin, then pushed back his chair. “I might be straight, but I’m not totally heartless.”

Kayden smiled faintly. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Kayden sat by himself while Duncan left to copy down the other groups’ data. He’d known Trent had been cheating last night. The texts he’d sent this morning had been to cover his tracks…Kayden folded his arms on the desk and buried his face in them. He wanted to cry; he was so frustrated.

When Duncan came back to the table, he was quiet, and Kayden was able to pull himself together in the silence. He sat up and wiped his eyes. “Okay. We have to find the central tendency for all the half-lives you just collected,” he said gloomily. “To do that, we add the numbers together, then divide.”

“Kayden? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just found out my boyfriend cheated on me again last night. I’ve never been better.”

Duncan’s lips twitched upward in amusement. “Sorry I asked.”

“Let’s just try to finish this. Maybe I won’t have to walk to class with Jake if we hurry.”

“Just tell him to fuck off,” Duncan sneered. “I would.”

“I can’t do that,” Kayden whined. “And even if I could, he wouldn’t listen.”

Duncan shrugged. “Whatever. I’ve got to run as soon as class is over to get to my internship. My girlfriend’s picking me up again.”

“I so wish I had my own car,” Kayden mused.

“Me too.”

They finished class with another round of calculations. Duncan watched over Kayden’s shoulder as he filled in the last part of their data table.

“I’m so glad you switched partners,” he murmured. “I don’t know what I’d be doing right now without you.”

Kayden didn’t say anything. He just wanted to get to psych, so he could confront _Trent._

“Thanks for being so smart,” Duncan said cheerfully.

“You’re welcome.”

The rest of the class was finishing up around them as Kayden completed the last blank space. He glanced nervously across the aisle and saw Jacob packing up his things with a satisfied grin and he sighed. He hadn’t finished early enough. There would be no escaping this ‘walk’.

“Lemme turn that in for you,” Duncan said as he took the worksheet from Kayden’s side of the table and stood up. “It’s the least I can do. I didn’t really do much today.”

“Its fine.”

“I’ve gotta run.” Duncan shouldered his bag. “You know, work.”

“Yes of course.” Kayden started to put his things away. “You shouldn’t keep your girlfriend waiting.”

Duncan hesitated. “If Jacob tries anything on you, knee him in the balls. I did that to him a week back. He hasn’t looked at me the same since.”

“Okay.”

“See you Thursday.”

Duncan wandered away and left Kayden to his lonesome. He finished packing his bag and was about to stand when Jacob stopped over him with a dashing grin.

“Ready to go?”

“I-I guess.” Kayden stood up uneasily and stepped around the table. Jacob’s eyes shone with excitement, and it made Kayden extremely uncomfortable. He scurried for the door.

“I haven’t talked to you in what feels like weeks,” Jacob said as he strode after Kayden and out of the room. “Not really, anyway.”

“Yeah, w-well you were awfully pushy about that date,” Kayden muttered. “We could have tried to be friends, but you insisted.”

Jacob pushed his hair back with a sigh. “I’m sure Duncan’s already told you that I have issues with backing down.”

“H-he mentioned it.”

“When I see somebody I like, I go for him,” Jacob said adamantly. “It’s like being on the field. When I see the ball, I go for it full throttle. Nobody can stop me.”

“B-but I’m not a football,” Kayden said as they reached the doors. “I’m a person with thoughts and desires of my own.”

Jacob chuckled and stepped ahead, so he could open the door. “I know that, Kayden. I apologize. It was a bad analogy.”

They walked along the path for a moment in silence. It was another beautiful day. The sky was blue, the sun was out, and birds sang overhead. A pair of bicyclists cut in front of them and Kayden and Jacob slowed to let them pass. When Jacob’s hand brushed Kayden’s by mistake, he jumped a foot in the air in response.

“Sorry,” Jacob laughed. “I didn’t mean to touch your hand.”

Kayden pulled his hand away uncomfortably.

“So, what exactly are you doing with Trent?” Jacob asked. “Why does he get to sleep around, no-strings-attached?”

“Because he has a higher sex drive than me,” Kayden grumbled. “And I can’t always be there to please him.”

Jacob blinked in amazement. “D-did he already take your virginity?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kayden smiled serenely.

“I hope your using protection,” Jacob choked. “With all the crazy things he gets up too.”

Kayden firmly shook his head. “This really is none of your business. What Trent and I do together is between us.”

“I’m just concerned about you, okay?” Jacob murmured, and Kayden glanced at him shyly. “I really like you and I wanted to take you on a date, but you totally snubbed me. I’m hurt.”

“I know,” Kayden whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“And I’m confused why you’re going for him instead. Maybe Trent’s attractive, and has a nice body, but I’m not bad looking either, so I’ve been told,” Jacob said awkwardly.

“You’re not. But that’s not the reason I’m with Trent.”

“Why then?” Jacob pressed. “It’s been killing me ever since I found out. I saw that post on Instagram last night and immediately felt sick. He’s not being _fair_ to you, Kayden.”

“I know he’s not.” Kayden smoothed a hand over his face. “But…I _love_ him.”

“You _love_ him?”

“He’s rude, and dangerous and impulsive, but passionate all at the same time,” Kayden said. “He makes love with this incredible fire that makes me melt every time. And his eyes…he’s got the most beautiful eyes churning with intelligence and wit. He’s got everyone fooled. He isn’t stupid. He’s cunning.”

“Wow, sounds like you should start a fan club.”

“Why would I want to round up all of his fans?” Kayden scoffed. “That’d be bad for _me_.”

“I guess it would.” Cypress Hall was just ahead, and Jacob looked dispassionately toward the building. “I still think I would be a better match for you, if you’d only give me the chance. I can do just about anything Trent can.”

“Yeah, but you’re not him,” Kayden said awkwardly. “Besides the cheating, I love everything else about Trent. Even his flaws, and he has a lot of them.”

Jacob sighed as they stopped in front of the main entrance. “I guess all I can do is wish you luck, then. I don’t approve, but I wish you the best, Kayden Lee.”

Kayden smiled sweetly up at Jacob. “Do you think we could try to be friends? It’s been hard avoiding you when we have two core classes together.”

Jacob nodded. “We can be friends.”

“Great.” Kayden backed toward the doors. “Thanks for walking me.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Jacob stuck his hands in his pockets. “Can I sit with you tomorrow in lecture?”

“Sure.”

Jacob smiled widely. “See you around, Kayden.”

“See you.”

The other boy strode away, and Kayden watched him go with a sense of relief. He would much rather have Jacob as a friend. Dodging him had been difficult. He went inside with a smile on his face, only to run straight into Trent.

“T-T-Trent!”

Trent narrowed his eyes to slits. “Who were you just talking to?”

“N-nobody.”

“The two of you looked awfully cozy.”

“N-n-no we weren’t!”

Trent grabbed his arm and pulled him across the room. The study nook outside the lecture hall was sparsely populated, and people looked at them as they flew for the bathroom. Audrey was nowhere in sight, but Kayden had a feeling she was waiting inside.

The bathroom was thankfully empty, and Trent marched Kayden to the stall in the back. “Who was that boy?” He asked gruffly as he shut the door behind them and locked it for good measure. “Are you seeing someone else?”

“No! He’s just a classmate,” Kayden whined. “H-he was just walking me to lecture.”

Trent’s jaw firmed, then he spun Kayden around and ripped his pants down. “You’re lying to me.”

_Smack!_

“Oww!” Kayden cried out as Trent slapped his tender little buttcheek. “I’m not!”

_Smack! Smack!_

Kayden fell over the toilet and grabbed the rim as he was repeatedly spanked. “Trent… _nooo!_ ”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

“Maybe I wasn’t clear, but you’re not allowed to see anyone else while we’re together,” Trent growled in his ear. “I will _punish_ you if you mess around.”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Trent! I’m not… _oww!_ I’m not messing around!”

“Then tell me the truth because I don’t believe you. Who was that guy?”

Kayden’s ass stung with the pain. He grit his teeth. “H-he likes me…but I already turned him down! I told him I loved you!”

“ _What’s his name?_ ” Trent hissed.

“J-Jacob!”

Trent grabbed Kayden’s firm, red buttcheek with his large hand and _squeezed._ “I’m going to wring that little shit’s neck.”

“Please, no!” Kayden cried. “He just agreed to be friends! He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“The way he was looking at you was wrong.” Trent unzipped his fly, then spat in his hand. “His eyes were all over you and I _don’t like it._ ” He parted Kayden’s flaming cheeks and rubbed his fleshy cockhead against his pucker. “You obviously need more dick. Let me give you what you need, baby.”

Kayden groaned as Trent pushed inside. His entire backside throbbed with pain; his asshole stung from the stretching, and his buttcheeks were burning, but his little penis perked up with interest as Trent slid deeper and touched his prostate. He braced himself against the toilet and pushed back to ease his entrance.

“Your ass is _mine,_ Kayden,” Trent grunted as he bottomed out and his balls slapped into Kayden’s. “If I find out you’ve let someone else sample the flavors, I’ll kill him, then fuck you until you can’t _stand up._ ”

Kayden groaned as Trent began to drive into him. His anus clenched down tight around Trent’s shaft and he held onto the toilet with a white-knuckled grip. “ _Trent_ … _oooooh!_ ”

Trent’s hips smashed into Kayden’s soft, abused asscheeks as he worked up to a quick, aggressive pace. He held Kayden in place, his fingers digging into his pliable flesh as he fucked him.

Kayden groaned as Trent battered his prostate with regularity. He was being repeatedly forced into the wall and his penis bobbed against his belly with the powerful thrusts, hard and leaking. Within moments, Kayden’s arms started to tremble from the strain of supporting his body weight. He moaned over the sound of their hips slapping together.

Trent pressed himself against Kayden’s back and reached around for his erection. He held him up with one arm as he began to stroke his cock. “It won’t be long before I come inside you,” he grunted against the back of Kayden’s neck. “Relax, sweet cheeks.”

Kayden moaned in relief as he was supported, and the sound deepened as Trent continued to pleasure his erect cock. He shut his eyes and dropped his head between his arms as Trent rammed into his body from behind over and over. The lubrication wasn’t great, and Kayden’s tender little pucker was pulled along with Trent’s sticky shaft. The feeling was intense.

“Your ass is burning.” Trent stroked Kayden’s butt cheek with gentle fingers. “How’s it feel?”

“It _hurts._ ”

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Kayden whimpered as Trent spanked him again. The sound was incredibly loud in the empty room. It bounced off the tiles and reverberated indecently. The pain made Kayden’s eyes water, but his cock was rock hard in Trent’s hand.

Trent plowed into his body with a vengeance. His big dick stretched Kayden deliciously and he seemed to get deeper with each thrust. His cockhead touched virgin flesh as he growled into Kayden’s ear. “I _love_ you, Kayden.”

“I love you, too!”

Trent let go of Kayden’s erection and grabbed both his hips. “Oh… _god._ ” He fucked Kayden erratically for a few moments more, then came explosively with a gasp. His body trembled in the aftershocks and he rested his head in the space between Kayden’s shoulder blades and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. “ _Fuck…_ ”

Kayden was still hard, and he moaned in desperation. He let go of the toilet to finish himself off. It didn’t take much; his penis was hard and dripping precome. He fisted himself and pulled the stiff shaft once, twice, _three times_ , and then, with a cry he spurted into the water below. 

Trent’s laugh rumbled through his chest. He nuzzled the back of Kayden’s neck and laid a warm kiss on his soft skin. “I vote for skipping class.”

“ _Trent,_ ” Kayden groaned. “We can’t.”

Trent hugged him tight. “I know. It was just a suggestion.”

He pulled out and they both paused to clean themselves with toilet paper. “I was going to yell at you, actually,” Kayden murmured as he flushed Trent’s come away. “I’m upset with you.”

“You are?” Trent snorted, then fastened his jeans and opened the stall. “What’d I do?”

Kayden winced as he pulled his pants to their rightful place. His ass was _sore._ “Jacob’s your friend on Instagram.”

Trent checked his appearance in the mirror over the sink. “So?”

“He showed me a picture of you making out with a girl last night,” Kayden said solemnly. “At the game night thing at Seth’s.”

Trent sighed deeply. “Maggie showed up last night. It wasn’t planned.”

“So you made out with her!”

“I was horny. I wasn’t thinking,” Trent said remorsefully. He turned from the sink and gave Kayden a serious look. “But I didn’t sleep with her. We just messed around on the couch. That’s all.”

Kayden folded his arms. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well, you should. I’m telling the truth.” Trent rolled his eyes, then turned back to the mirror and fixed his hair. “Come on. We’re late.” He started for the door. “Class started a few minutes ago.”

Kayden strode after him with a scowl. “It’s not fair. I get spanked just for walking to class with someone, but you kiss a girl and get away scot free!”

“We don’t follow the same rules, Kayden,” Trent said as they exited the bathroom. The lobby outside the lecture hall was deserted, and they breezed across the room for the double doors. “You’re my little bitch. You have to do whatever I say.”

Kayden glared at him as they entered the lecture hall and slipped up the stairway in the back. “I’m not a _female dog._ I’m your _boyfriend._ ”

“Boyfriend?” Trent chuckled.

“Yes,” Kayden said firmly. “Whether you want to admit it or not, we’re in a relationship.”

“I am admitting it,” Trent said as they reached the balcony. “But this isn’t your normal gay-boy romance. This is a hardcore sex story. There’s no room for hearts and stupid endearments.”

Kayden gaped at him. “You just told me you loved me!”

Trent sighed. Audrey was waiting in the back row, against the wall. She had her laptop out and was diligently taking notes. “I did. But that has no effect on my cock.”

“That’s horrible,” Kayden whispered.

“Maybe. But it’s just the way I am.” Trent said darkly, then started for Audrey.

Hurt, Kayden stumbled after him.

“What took you guys so long?” Audrey asked coolly, her eyes locked on her screen. She was typing the notes below on the projector light-speed. “Wait…I probably don’t want to know.”

“Probably not.” Trent took the seat one over from Audrey. He leaned back casually and crossed his leg over his knee. “It’s better left unsaid.”

Audrey shuddered. “I don’t even want to imagine what the two of you get up to.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to damage your little brain with the details,” Trent laughed.

Audrey rolled her eyes.

Kayden carefully took the seat beside her. His butt was _sore_. He quickly took out his things. “Sorry we’re late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Audrey murmured. “I got all the notes down for you.”

Kayden nodded as he opened his laptop. “Thanks.”

“I hate this class.” Trent groaned beside him. “It’s so boring.”

“If you paid attention it wouldn’t be,” Audrey grumbled. “And maybe you wouldn’t have to waste your time in study groups.”

“Did you tell that to Mitch?”

“Mitch has issues with visual learning,” Audrey snapped. “He needs the study groups for engagement.”

“Ohh. Fancy.”

Audrey clacked away at her keyboard, her expression sour. “So, is he going to be waiting for me outside my last class again? I really enjoyed that confrontation yesterday.”

“I made sure he got laid last night,” Trent chuckled. “Hopefully that’ll keep him sated for a little while.”

“Hopefully.”

There was a brief pause while Kayden’s computer booted up and Audrey continued to type. Trent looked at the girl over Kayden’s head, smirking. “Kayden says he can stay after school tomorrow because of you and your French club. That was a smart idea.”

“I’m trying to meet someone new,” Audrey said determinedly. “I certainly wasn’t thinking of you when I decided to go.”

“Why can’t you just take the compliment?” Trent sneered. “I get that you hate me, but we should really try to be civil to each other.”

Audrey stopped typing and looked up. “You’re asking me to be civil?”

“It’d be a good idea. Since we’re probably going to be spending a lot of time together,” Trent said with a grin.

“Oh we are?”

Trent gave her a look. “That’s right. Your Kayden’s bestie. I can’t get rid of you.”

“And how long is this _relationship_ of yours going to continue?”

“Indefinitely.”

Kayden tried to hide a smile as he pulled up his notes for psych. He was still angry about the Maggie thing, but he liked the sound of that…

“I just want to know one thing,” Audrey said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. “What do you like about him so much?”

Trent smiled blissfully. “Besides the sex?”

Audrey pursed her lips.

“Kayden’s the most genuine person I’ve ever met,” Trent said, smiling fondly at the boy in question. “Its refreshing being around him. He’s just so… _pure._ ”

Kayden’s face turned bright red and he avoided everyone’s eyes.

Audrey looked back at her computer with a sigh. “Yeah. He’s awfully innocent.”

“I’m enjoying it.”

“That, I can understand,” Audrey said with a sneer, then started typing again. “And I’ll try to be civil. Your right. We probably will be spending a lot of time together if this continues.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

Audrey nodded.

“So, what about this weekend? Do you guys got any plans to get out of the house again?” Trent asked.

“I don’t have anyone to go out with,” Audrey said bitterly. “So no. I was planning to stay in and study.”

“Sounds incredibly dull,” Trent sneered. “If you need a date that bad, I could find you one in a heartbeat.”

Audrey made a face. “As if I would date anyone _you_ suggested.”

Trent laughed.

“It really would be cool if we could go out again this weekend,” Kayden spoke up. “Ian wants to do something with Jasmine. And Trent and I…”

“I get it, alright,” Audrey snapped. “Everyone wants to have _sex._ ”

Kayden blushed profusely and turned back to his laptop.

“I’ll think of something if it’s that important,” Audrey grumbled, clacking away at her keyboard. “But I don’t want to be fixed up with anybody.”

Trent leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Whatever.”

Kayden’s cheeks continued to burn as he went back to his work. Beside him, Audrey was stiff with tension and he did his best not to meet her eyes through the rest of lecture.

When class ended thirty minutes later, Kayden put his things away as he snuck shy glances in Trent’s direction. “Are you going to your next class?”

“Yeah,” Trent grumbled. “Vince wants me to sit beside him, so we can share notes. He’s trying to help, I guess.”

“That’s good,” Kayden said, but his heart fell. They had _so_ much they still needed to talk about.

“I’ll call you when I get home.” Trent slung his bag over his shoulder. “We’ve got Algebra homework to do.”

Kayden beamed. “We should really start going over psych, as well. Finals are only a few weeks away.”

“Yeah, alright.”

The three of them started toward the stairs, then Trent pulled Kayden into the shadows and slipped a finger under his chin.

“Oh, god,” Audrey groaned, crossing her arms as she stopped to wait.

Trent tilted Kayden’s head back and met his eyes. “I’m sorry about the Instagram thing. People think it’s cool when they tag me.”

Kayden worried his bottom lip. “I don’t care about Instagram. It makes me so upset when you’re with other people.”

Trent kissed Kayden on the lips. “I know,” he murmured. “I’ll try not to.”

“Try harder,” Kayden said. “Please?”

Trent kissed Kayden again, deeper this time and with tongue. Audrey sighed beside them and muttered something disagreeable under her breath, but neither boy paid her any mind. Trent cupped Kayden’s cheek and plundered his mouth with adamancy.

“I love you,” Kayden moaned when Trent pulled back.

Trent stroked gentle fingers through his hair. “I know you do, baby.”

“Come on, Kayden,” Audrey groaned. “Ian’s waiting for us.”

Kayden sighed, then drew away from the other boy. “I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Trent smiled at him, and Kayden’s heart wrenched in his chest as Audrey tugged him down the stairs and out of the lecture hall.

“That was sweet,” Audrey sneered as they exited the building. “Trent actually looked like he had a soul for a minute.”

Kayden’s good mood vanished in an instant. “Why are you so mean to him?” he snapped. “I thought you said you’d be civil?”

“I did,” Audrey said. “But that doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

“What did he ever do to you?”

“Nothing,” Audrey said bitterly. “But I’ve watched the way he’s treated different girls and I think it’s disgusting.”

“He doesn’t treat me like that,” Kayden lied. “He actually told me he loved me.”

“Well, he didn’t this time,” Audrey murmured. “I heard him.”

Kayden looked away. “Whatever, Audrey. I don’t care what you think.”

They walked in silence for a few moments. Kayden was upset, and he didn’t like the way he felt.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Audrey asked suddenly. “Are you guys seriously going out?”

Kayden nodded. “He won’t use those exact words, but yes. We’re together.”

Audrey sighed deeply. “I guess I’d better get used to it then. I figured he’d be done with you by now, but it seems like he’s actually getting invested.”

“Yeah, he is,” Kayden said with a sweet smile. “I _love_ him, Audrey. I want this to work out.”

Audrey gave him a serious look. “You know how I feel about the situation, right?”

“Of course,” Kayden said. “You’ve been vocal from the beginning.”

“Well, I’ll keep it to myself from now on,” Audrey said stiffly. “Nobody’s listening to me anyway.”

Kayden threw his arms around her with a laugh. “I love you, too, Audrey. You’re the best.”

“I know,” Audrey muttered darkly. “I’m in such high demand nowadays.”

Kayden let go with a sigh. “Maybe you will meet someone new in the French club.”

“I’m planning on it.”

Kayden snuck a peek at his bestie from the corner of his eye. Her expression was grim, and his heart ached for the girl. They walked the rest of the way to the Treehouse in silence.

***

Kayden was working himself into a tizzy with worry when Trent called at a quarter after four.

“What took you so long?” he whined when he answered. Trent was sprawled casually across his bed with a smirk on his face. “We barely have time to study. My mom’s going to be home in less than an hour!”

Trent held up a tiny box. It fit in one hand and Kayden peered at the object in confusion.

“What is that?”

“I went back to the sex shop,” Trent said. “I got you another butt plug. It’s a little smaller, but you should be able to wear it all the time.”

Kayden took another look at the box. “What color is it? You should have let me pick it out.”

“Green,” Trent said, referring to the jewel on the base. “And I would have loved to take you back, but we’ll only have a few hours tomorrow. I don’t want to waste it driving to Redwood.”

“I was really worried you weren’t going to call,” Kayden said shyly. “I thought maybe…”

“That I was with Maggie?” Trent snorted. “I told you I’d call you.”

“But I thought you’d call yesterday, and you were off sleeping around,” Kayden said unhappily. “I can’t trust you.”

Trent tossed the box aside, then sat up with a scowl. “I haven’t slept with anyone in days.”

Kayden gave him a look.

“I didn’t sleep with Maggie last night! I told you that,” Trent said with a huff. “Fuck! All I did was kiss her.”

“You shouldn’t be kissing other people either,” Kayden said. “It’s not right.”

“Fine!” Trent shouted. “I won’t kiss anybody else. Are you happy?”

Kayden was, but, “How will I know you aren’t doing other bad things?”

“I’ll call you every night before bed,” Trent growled. “I’ll _check in_ with you.”

“It has to be a video call,” Kayden said firmly. “So I know you’re at home and that nobody’s in bed with you.”

Trent made a face. “Fuck you, Kayden. I told you I didn’t want to be in a shitty relationship with _rules._ ”

“Maybe it won’t be as bad as you think it is,” Kayden said easily. “You like being with me, right?”

Trent curled his lip.

“Well, I like being with you,” Kayden said. “And I think our relationship is more intimate this way. We share our bodies with each other. It’s a private act and its special.”

“I don’t want you walking to class with _Jacob_ anymore,” Trent said bitterly. “He likes you. It’s all over his face.”

“Okay. I won’t,” Kayden said. “But we do have class together. I promised to sit beside him in our next lecture.”

“I don’t like that.”

Kayden hesitated. “We’re really just trying to be friends. I know he likes me. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Then _don’t_ sit with him.”

Kayden nervously licked his lips. “We should really try to get started on the homework. My mom will be home soon.”

Trent scowled at him. “I don’t know if I’m in the mood anymore.”

“Then you’ll have to find the time to meet with me before class tomorrow,” Kayden said. “It’s so important you keep up with the material. Finals are just—”

“I _know!_ ” Trent hissed. “Just weeks away.”

“I’m sorry,” Kayden whispered. “I already said that, didn’t I?”

Trent narrowed his eyes. “I’ll skip Conflict Management and meet you at the Treehouse.”

Kayden normally wouldn’t encourage Trent to skip, but he was willing to make an exception for this. “Alright. Then we’ll have an hour before class to finish the homework.”

“Right.”

Kayden gazed at his boyfriend with a moony-eyed expression. “I love you, Trent.”

“How many times are you going to say that?” Trent growled.

Kayden smiled wryly “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“We’ll have a lot of fun at my house,” Trent said. “I’m going to fuck you good, then send you home with the new plug up your ass.”

“I’d like that.”

Trent smiled, so his teeth showed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kayden said shyly. “We usually sit by the sushi stand.”

“I’ll call you tonight,” Trent said with a sigh. “What time do you go to sleep?”

“Eleven. On a good night.”

“Then I’ll call at eleven.”

Kayden felt bad that he had to keep tabs on the other boy, but he felt a lot better with the promise. “Bye Trent.”

Trent gave him a winning grin, then ended the call.

Kayden hid his phone under his pillow, then, at a loss what to do with himself, started on the Algebra homework for tomorrow. 

***

“I talked to your teacher today,” Mark said later over dinner. They were having stir fry again and he was eating neatly with chopsticks. “She said you’re being incredibly interruptive in class. You’re singing and dancing in your seat when you should be focused on your studies.”

Emma ducked her head. “I’ve got a lot of music in me, dad. I can’t help it.”

“I’ve already barred you from the talent show and grounded you until Thanksgiving break,” Mark grumbled. “What more do I have to do to get you in line?

“You mean break my spirit?”

Mark stabbed his chopsticks into his noodles. “I’ll sign your demerit after dinner, but if you get another one the consequences will be severe.”

“Okay, dad,” Emma muttered unhappily. “I won’t get another one.”

“Good.”

Kayden and Ian exchanged a look as Mark went back to his food. They had to get a copy of Emma’s signed demerit before morning for this all to be worth it.

“Emma did well on her spelling test,” Cho spoke up from the other end of the table. “Her teacher was really impressed when I picked her up this afternoon for piano.”

“I saw it online,” Mark grunted, unimpressed. “Your math scores could use some work. Maybe we should get you another tutor.”

Emma dropped her chin in her hand and twirled her noodles with her fork. “Maybe.”

After dinner, the whole family watched Mark go over Emma’s demerit.

“I hope your attitude improves before the grandparents arrive,” he said as he signed with a flourish. “I’d hate to have anything but good things to tell them.”

“Oh, me too,” Emma muttered.

“The sarcasm is extremely unattractive,” Mark snapped. “If you have nothing positive to say, then hold your tongue.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, dad.” Emma snatched the demerit from Mark. “I’m going to put this in my bookbag before I forget.”

Mark watched Emma go with narrowed eyes.

Kayden wanted to go after his sister, but he was afraid to draw suspicion. “Do you need help with the dishes, mother?”

“I’ll be alright,” Cho said with a deep sigh. “Most of it will be leftovers anyway.”

“I’ve still got homework to finish,” Ian said. “I should head back upstairs.”

“Me too,” Kayden agreed.

Mark cleared his throat and pushed his chair back with a screech. “Then get to it.” He got up wearily and went to sit on the couch. The TV came on moments later and he turned it to the news.

The table broke down after that. Cho began taking the bowls and plates back to the kitchen, and Kayden and Ian left the room in search of their little sister.

Emma was in the sitting room, working Mark’s copier. She looked up, panicked, when they stepped into the room, but her expression smoothed when she saw it was only them. “I just hit copy.”

The machine whirled into action and the three of them watched as it spit out a copy.

“That was easy enough,” Ian said.

“Yeah. I only had to get my head bit off to get it signed,” Emma grumbled. “Nice idea, Ian.”

Ian laughed.

“Do you have the permission slip?” Kayden asked, and Emma handed him a neatly folded slip of paper. “I’ll show it to Trent tomorrow,” he said with a nod. “He’ll know what to do.”

“I’m trusting you with this.” Emma took the copied demerit off the tray and handed it after the permission slip. “Don’t mess it up for me.”

Kayden folded both pieces of paper and slipped them into his back pocket. “I won’t.”

“I’d hold off on the talent show for a while,” Ian said slowly. “I’m sure dad had a lot of negative things to say about you on the phone today. It won’t make any sense if you show up with a fake permission slip.”

Emma pulled a face. “Duh. I know better than that.”

“Just checking.”

“Well, I’m going to spend time in my room,” Emma said cheerfully. “Because it’s about the only thing I can still do.”

Kayden squeezed her shoulder. “We’ll help you get into the show at least.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.” Emma beamed. “I know I’m going to shine once I’m on stage.”

“I really do have homework,” Ian said, glancing over his shoulder.

“Me too, but I’m almost done,” Kayden said. “Trent’s going to call me tonight.” He squirmed with excitement and Ian laughed at him.

“You guys are cute together.”

“Trent’s the cute one,” Emma said dreamily. “I hope he shows up for another Korean lesson.”

Kayden smiled gently because he hoped so, too. He wanted Trent to be around as much as he possibly could. He loved looking at him, talking to him, touching him…. He couldn’t wait to see him again tonight over video chat. It was almost as good as seeing him in person.

The three siblings split up and went their separate ways. Everybody had their own agendas.

Kayden slipped into the shower before anybody else. He wanted to be squeaky clean in case Trent wanted to see him naked later. He _hoped_ Trent wanted to see him naked. He liked phone sex. It was naughty and exciting…

Kayden had a goofy smile on his face for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve – Wed: Trent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Bad Blood by Nao

Trent woke in a good mood Wednesday morning. Sun streamed through the blinds, but it was a warm and cheerful light.

He and Kayden had masturbated over video chat the night before. It had been fun, and Kayden had been pleased with the attention. Trent didn’t know how long he’d be able to ‘be good’ but he wasn’t worried. Today, they’d get to spend extra time together and he was looking forward to it.

He went about his morning rituals; pissed, showered, then shaved in the mirror. When he was fixing his hair, he heard his phone ringing in the next room. “Fucking Lucas,” he muttered to himself, because that was the only person that would call him at this hour. He ignored it and went into the closet to get dressed. 

He didn’t run into anyone when he was on his way out. He climbed in his truck and paused to send Mitch a message. _I’m not coming to class today. I’ve got something else to do,_ he said, then started the engine and spun the truck around, so it faced the gate. His phone buzzed while he was waiting for the gate to open and he checked for a reply.

_Are you still coming to the study group?_

_I’m planning on it,_ Trent texted back, making a face as he did it. _I learned way too much not to. They taught me two weeks’ worth of class in a day._

_I know. It’s great isn’t it?_

_Yep. See you there,_ Trent said back, then tossed his phone onto the passenger seat. He revved the engine and tore out of the drive. He was a bit early, but it was just as well. He didn’t want to miss any time with Kayden.

As he drove, he thought fondly about the little Korean.

Kayden’s feelings for him were intoxicating. He said he loved him _all_ the time, and though Trent pretended to be irritated with him, he liked hearing it. Deep down, Trent was desperate for love. He cared for his mother, but he was always wondering if she loved him back. The stupid shit she did really made him question her maternal instincts. She was forever picking abusive guys, so her marriage to Chase was no different than any other relationship she’d ever been in. When he was a child, Trent used to dream of her putting him and his wellbeing first, but the guys were always number one.

But Trent was number one with Kayden. There was nobody better. Kayden _loved him_ and everything he did proved it. He cared for Trent in a way no girl had ever even come close to, and Trent wasn’t ready to let him go. He was willing to compromise _._ For once in his life, he was going to be faithful _._

Or he was going to try at least…

When he got to school, he parked below the library, then got out and started for the Treehouse. There was a bounce in his step as he loped across campus. It was a quarter to noon, and he knew he’d see Kayden soon.

He got to the food court minutes later and scanned the room with his sharp hazel eyes. Kayden and his friends weren’t in sight, and he slid between the tables to get closer to the sushi stand. He took a seat at the table they’d sat at last time and set his bag on the table with a sigh of impatience. The Japanese guy behind the sushi counter sent him a cheerful smile, but Trent looked away.

He waited close to ten minutes before Kayden and Audrey appeared at the entrance. He spotted the little Korean across the room and locked eyes with him.

Kayden beamed when their eyes met, and he shuffled closer with Audrey on his heel. “Hi.”

Trent smirked up at the other boy. “Hey.”

“So now you’re taking over Kayden’s lunch schedule too?” Audrey pulled out the chair across from Trent, as far from him as she could, and set her things on the table. “I thought you guys were doing homework over video chat.”

“We are,” Trent said. “But I called him late last night. We didn’t have the time.”

Audrey moodily stepped away from the table. “I’m going to get a salad.”

Kayden was about to sit beside him, then hesitated. “Do you want anything, Trent?”

“Naw. I had an energy drink twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh.” Kayden slid into his seat and pulled his bag into his lap. “Well, we should get started then. We don’t have much time.”

Trent watched Kayden get out his math book with a faint smile. He admired the boy’s diligence. He was committed to his studies and was good at explaining them. Trent absently got out his things as Kayden flipped to the correct page. He was so damned _lucky_ to have Kayden at his side. He went out of his way to accommodate Trent’s needs at every turn. He was compassionate and loyal. He was smart, and beautiful, and sweet-smelling, and suddenly, Trent wanted to kiss him.

“Hey Trent.” Ian approached the table and jerked Trent from his thoughts. He was wearing dark jeans and his hair was finger combed in the front. He looked a lot more casual than the last time Trent had seen him. “How are you today?”

“Not bad.” Trent looked him up and down, his lip curling with amusement. “How’s the new girlfriend?”

“Great.” Ian shrugged off his bag and set it next to Audrey’s kitty backpack. “We’re going out today and making tentative plans for the weekend. It all depends on whether dad gives us permission or not.”

“That’s lame,” Trent sneered.

“Yeah. It is,” Ian laughed. “But I have a good feeling he’ll let us go. There’s really no reason why he wouldn’t.”

“That reminds me.” Kayden dove back into his bag and rummaged through his binder. “Emma got a demerit the other day, so now we’ve got a sample of dad’s writing.” He unfolded a sheet of printer paper and showed it to Trent.

“Looks like a doctor’s signature alright,” Trent murmured as he studied Mark Lee’s untidy handwriting. 

“He has a hard time writing in print,” Ian said. “He scribbles all over the lines.”

“Talking during class?” Trent snorted as he studied Emma’s disciplinary writeup. “Nice.”

“She does it all the time, but she got this on purpose,” Kayden said, then gave Trent another piece of folded paper. “This is the permission slip. Guard it with your life.”

Trent tucked it away in his bag for safe keeping. “I’ll look at it later. We’ve got more important things to do.”

Kayden beamed at him. “Yes. We’ve got twenty-five equations to graph. “

“Let’s get this over with,” Trent groaned.

“Studying again?” Ian smiled.

“Yep,” Trent said. “We put it off until the last minute. We’ve got class in an hour.”

“Want me to grab you guys something to eat?”

Trent shook his head, but Kayden shyly requested a sandwich.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Ian winked at his brother, then stepped away.

“He’s seems awfully peppy,” Trent sneered.

“He is,” Kayden said. “I really think this thing with Jasmine has improved his mood.”

“And it’s all because of me,” Trent gloated. “He obviously knows it, too. He’s treating me a lot better than he did before.”

“That and he knows I like you,” Kayden said. “He respects that, more than Audrey even. I was expecting her to be behind me, but it’s Ian that’s supported me the most so far.”

“Mmm. He seems like a pretty good brother.” Trent draped his arm along the back of Kayden’s chair and slowly pushed his fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. It was already getting long again, and Trent enjoyed the silky, raven locks as they slid through his fingers.

“W-we better get started on the homework,” Kayden gasped.

“In a second.” Trent didn’t care who saw, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kayden’s and swiped his soft, bottom lip with his tongue. The kiss was brief, but Kayden’s cheeks were bright pink when they parted. Trent brushed his heated skin with his thumb. “Okay,” he said with a smirk. “Let’s get started.”

Kayden slowly turned back to his book, his cheeks burning. “W-we’re graphing linear inequalities. It’s like what we were doing last week, but we’re using lesser than and greater than signs so the graph will be shaded either above the line or below it.”

“You’d better show me what you mean,” Trent grunted.

“The first equation is Y+1 ≤ 2x.” Kayden drew his notebook closer and began to write. “The first thing we need to do is get Y by itself, so let’s rearrange the equation.”

Audrey returned with a salad in the same moment Ian showed up with sandwiches for himself and his younger brother. She seemed relieved, and happily took her seat next to the older boy while he passed Kayden his sandwich.

“Thanks,” Kayden said absently. “Now, once Y is by itself, we can easily graph the line because Y is equal to 2x-1. Do you remember how to draw that?”

“Yeah.” Trent drew in the line on Kayden’s handmade graph. “Now how do I show the less than part?”

“You shade the area below the line because Y is less than 2x-1.” Kayden took a bite of his sandwich as he watched Trent shade under the line. “That’s basically it. The equations get harder as we move along, but that’s the procedure.”

“Only twenty-four more to go,” Trent muttered under his breath and Kayden smiled at him.

“I’ll help you. Go on, right down the next question.”

Audrey and Ian left them alone as they worked. They talked together in quiet voices about their classes. Trent wasn’t interested in them, but when he caught Mitch’s name for the third time, he tuned into the conversation.

“I talked to him briefly last night,” Audrey grumbled. “He said if he saw me with another guy, he’d rough him up like he did Mateo.”

“But you aren’t dating anyone, you’re just going to the French club,” Ian snorted. “Try to relax, Audrey. Mitch’s a pain, but he can’t keep this up forever.”

“I already told Kayden Mitch’ll get sick of this eventually,” Trent spoke up, and the other two looked in his direction. “I’ve seen him get like this before, but it didn’t last. He’ll find some other girl to latch onto and then you’ll probably never hear from him again.”

Audrey pressed her lips together. “That sounds like a dream come true.”

Trent gave the girl a calculating look. “Lemme give you my number.”

“What?” Audrey scoffed. “What for?”

“Because you need to call me the next time Mitch pulls his crazy shit,” Trent said. “Kayden can’t do anything for you. And Ian’s got limits.”

Ian made a face. “Limits?”

“Sorry. But you’re not very intimidating,” Trent said coolly. “Mitch isn’t afraid of you.”

“He left pretty quickly once I threatened to call Audrey’s dad,” Ian muttered.

Trent snorted with amusement. “Well, if you’d rather stick with Ian, then I won’t bother. You don’t have to take my number down. I’m just trying to help.”

Audrey drew her phone out of her bag. “No. I’ll take it. Just in case.”

Trent stretched his arms over his head as he read off his digits. When his back cracked, he winced. “I should have worked out this morning. I’m slacking.”

Audrey gave him a look as she put her phone away. “I think working out’s the least of your worries.”

“Are you in any sports, Trent?” Ian asked curiously.

“Nope. I tried football briefly in high school,” Trent drawled. “I don’t like schedules.”

“I’ve never even had the time to try out.”

“I couldn’t even picture you on the football field,” Trent laughed. “That’s not your sport.”

“I wanted to try out for baseball senior year, but dad talked me out of it and signed me up for an SAT class.”

“You should have told him to fuck off,” Trent snarled.

“Well, if I had I might not have gotten the stellar scores that got me into Stanford,” Ian said pragmatically. “Dad’s always stressed the importance of school, and he’s right.”

“Yeah, but you’ve gotta take a break sometimes,” Trent said. “It’s inhuman the way the three of you study.”

Ian frowned at him. “We study so we aren’t placed on academic probation. Dad would never have that. He’d toss us out on the street.”

“Hallelujah.” Trent bared his teeth. “All of you need to get out of that fucking house if you know what’s good for you.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Right.”

“Come on, Trent. We’ve only got a few more.” Kayden tugged on Trent’s arm. “We’ve got fifteen more minutes before we need to leave.”

“Alright,” Trent huffed. “Sorry for being social.”

They went back to their work, and luckily, finished with several minutes to spare.

“I just want to be done with this relationship,” Audrey was saying to Ian. “It’s brought me nothing but pain.”

“Just stick it out. You heard what Trent said.” Ian squeezed Audrey’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “Focus on this new club. Are they going to be talking about studying abroad?”

“Oh definitely,” Audrey said as she closed her emptied salad container. “They talk about French club all the time in class. It’s the place to be if your serious about going.”

“Do you think you can convince your dad to let you go?”

“I’m going to try.” Audrey got up with her trash and collected Ian’s, then walked around for Kayden’s. “I’ve got another year until I can go so I’ve got some time yet.”

The boys watched Audrey take the trash to the can next to the sushi stand. The little Japanese man behind the counter murmured a friendly hello in passing.

Audrey smiled at the man, then turned to come back to the table. “I’m finished with Mitch. I’m ready to move on with my life,” she said as she stopped next to her chair. “I’m serious about going to Paris.”

“That’s an excellent goal,” Ian said. “I think you should pursue it.”

Kayden laughed musically. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Why?” Ian glared at him. “I always supported her going.”

Kayden packed his things away with a smile. “Yeah right.”

“Whatever,” Ian murmured, then stood up and shouldered his bag. “I’ve got to get to class.”

“I’ll walk with you.” Audrey grabbed her kitty backpack and took a step closer. “I’m going in the same direction.”

Ian met Kayden’s eyes across the table, then slowly, his gaze shifted to Trent’s. “We have to be home by a quarter after, so please, try to have him back on campus by five.”

Trent nodded.

“See you later, brother,” Ian said, then he and Audrey turned for the main entrance and slipped outside.

“Only one more hour of this bullshit,” Trent muttered, staring after the other two for a moment. Then he slid his notebook into his bag and zipped it up. “Come on. Let’s get to class.” He got up and Kayden followed him to the doors. When they got outside, he grabbed Kayden’s hand and pulled him close as they started down the path. “I can’t believe we got that homework done.”

“Just in time, too.” Kayden squeezed his hand. “I was worried we wouldn’t be able to pull it off.”

Trent leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I can’t wait until I can take you home. I came so hard this morning in the shower thinking about you last night.”

Kayden blushed profusely, and Trent laughed at him.

“You’re such a good little slut. I asked you to show me your asshole and you immediately spread your cheeks.”

“W-well, I want to satisfy you,” Kayden said as they neared the math corner. “I don’t want you to stray, so if that’s all I need to do…”

“ _Trent!_ ”

Trent dropped Kayden’s hand. “ _Shit,_ ” he muttered, peering down the path as a pretty brunette in a pink sorority shirt ran closer. “That’s _Maggie._ Don’t say anything.”

Kayden curled his lip but stayed quiet as Maggie approached. 

“Hey. I’m glad I ran into you,” Maggie said as she stopped in front of them. She beamed at Trent, then her gaze fell to Kayden, and her brow furrowed. “Who’s this?”

“My math tutor,” Trent said. “We’re going to class. Right now.”

“Oh.” Maggie swayed on the balls of her feet, then nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. “I’ve been texting you all morning. Have you checked?”

“I’ve been busy studying,” Trent said. “And now we’re going to class, so…”

“You know Ivy’s coming back in two days, right?” Maggie said, looking deep into Trent’s eyes. “We’re having another party at the house on Friday. You should come.”

“I don’t know,” Trent said as Kayden tensed beside him. “I’ve got a lot of classwork to catch up on.”

“Class work?” Maggie laughed. “Come on, Trent. We need to make another appearance together if this is going to work. Ivy won’t believe we’re dating if we don’t.”

“Y-you’re dating?” Kayden sputtered.

Maggie gave him a pitying look. “That’s right.”

“Oh….”

Trent tightened his jaw. “I don’t know Maggie. I hate the sorority house.”

“I know you do, but there’ll be lots to drink, and if you want, I’ll get one of the girls to get us something to smoke. It’ll be a lot of fun,” Maggie said, leaning a bit closer and fluttering her eyelashes. “I promise. It’ll be worth your while.”

Trent sighed heavily. “Alright. But just for a couple hours.”

“Cool.” Maggie beamed, then closed the last few inches of distance between them and pressed her lips to Trent’s.

Trent stiffened, then took her arms and firmly pushed her away. “I’ll see you there. But I’ve got to go.”

“Same time as last week.” Maggie smiled.

Trent nodded.

“See you later, Trent,” Maggie said, then sauntered off in the opposite direction. Trent watched her go with narrowed eyes.

“So, she _is_ your girlfriend,” Kayden whispered. “You’re going out with somebody.”

“Its just so Ivy doesn’t think I’m single.”

“You’re _not!_ ”

“Yeah. But we’re not out in public. And we’re not _going_ to be either, so don’t even mention it.”

Kayden gazed up at him with huge, tear-filled eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” Trent sneered, then grabbed Kayden’s wrist and yanked him down the covered walkway and into the math building. “It’s not real. Maggie suggested we pretend to date so Ivy leaves me the hell alone.”

“That redhaired girl?” Kayden gasped.

“Yeah.” Trent made a face. “She went apeshit when the girls kicked her out of the sorority house. She’s been staying with her parents, but she’s coming back to school this week.”

Kayden sniffled. “I just wish you would be honest. Why do you have to lie and make up relationships that aren’t real?”

“Because I’m trying to protect my reputation,” Trent growled, pulling Kayden down the hall and into the algebra classroom. “If we’re any more obvious then everyone’s going to find out we’re fucking.”

“ _So?_ ”

Trent pushed Kayden into the first aisle, then took the seat on the end. “Just…shut up. I have to go to the sorority house on Friday, but it’s all for show. I’m not fucking Maggie.”

“But you are!” Kayden cried. “That was the girl that sent you her breasts! That’s the girl you were kissing on Instagram! She kissed you just now!”

“Sit,” Trent growled as he took his own seat. “And keep your voice down.”

Kayden sat. “You’re _dating_ her!” he whined. “You’re _fucking_ her!”

Trent slammed his fist on the table. “Be. Quiet.”

Kayden zipped his lips but continued to glare at him with shimmering eyes. 

Trent slowly took his things from his bag. “You need to trust me.”

“Trust you?” Kayden muttered. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“Easy. Just let me do what I need to.”

Kayden pulled an ugly face and hugged his bag to his chest. “Like I have a choice.”

“Come on,” Trent murmured. “We’ve just got to get through this class then we can go back to my house.”

Kayden didn’t say anything. He turned to the front of the room and glared despondently as Ethan breezed through the door with his bag over his shoulder.

Ethan glanced in Trent’s and Kayden’s direction as he set his things on his desk. His brow furrowed as he unpacked, and he watched the awkward couple on the end with his sharp, disapproving eyes.

Trent glowered down at his completed homework. He felt like he was being judged and he didn’t like it. Everyone was upset with him and he hadn’t even _done_ anything. “This is fucking stupid,” he muttered.

“Well, I’m not happy with you,” Kayden got out his math notebook with a scowl. “But I’ll just go along with it. Because that’s what I always do.”

Trent frowned. “It’s really not that big a deal. I’m just going to a party for a couple hours.”

“And you’ll get drunk and high and forget I exist,” Kayden hissed. “You’ll sleep with Maggie because she’s convenient. I _know_ you, Trent.”

“Alright, folks, get out your homework,” Ethan said from the front of the room, and Trent ripped the sheet of paper from his notebook with a huff.

“You just _think_ you know me,” he said under his breath. “If I say I won’t sleep with her, then I won’t.”

“Pfft.”

Trent boiled with anger as Ethan went around the room collecting the homework. The instructor glanced at them as he passed, his eyes narrowed, but he had nothing to say.

When he returned to the front of the room, Ethan jumped right into the lecture. Trent dropped his chin in his hand and glared at the board. He couldn’t wait for this to be over, and he continually checked the clock over the door. Beside him, Kayden was stiff with tension. He didn’t relax through the duration of class. He started straight ahead; his hands balled in his lap. He didn’t take notes. He just…stared. Trent checked him from time to time from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t relent.

“That’s it for today,” Ethan said five minutes to two, and with a sigh a relief, Trent started to put his things away. “Please complete the assignment on page 345 for Friday,” Ethan continued as the classroom broke down around them. “And we’re having a test next week, so stay on top of that homework.”

Trent groaned as he zipped up his bag. “Another test?”

“It’s on the syllabus,” Kayden said as he packed up his things as well, then stood. “There’s two more tests before finals. You should check it out.”

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Trent scowled. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Kayden nodded, and followed him out of the room.

They didn’t talk on the walk to the parking lot. Trent was uncomfortable with the silence and he shook his hands out as they took the path. He wanted to take Kayden’s hand, but he was sure he’d be rebuffed, and it was making him unsure of himself.

When they got to the truck, Trent couldn’t take the silence anymore. He unlocked the vehicle and climbed in with a terrible scowl. “I hope you’re ready to get fucked when we get home.”

Kayden scrambled in the passenger seat with a little gasp. “I-I am.”

“We’ve got three hours,” Trent said harshly. “I’m going to spend it pounding your ass into the bed.”

Kayden raised an eyebrow. “For a whole three hours?”

“Yep.” Trent slammed the keys into the ignition. “I’d better get my fill, since I’m not allowed to fuck anyone else.”

Kayden smiled faintly. “I guess you’d better.”

Trent started the truck and backed out of the space. “You’re a little bitch, you know that?”

“Only in your book.” Kayden laughed.

The ride home was mercifully quick. Trent opened the gate from a few yards back, then coasted into the driveway. “Shit,” he muttered. “People are home.” Vince’s Range Rover was parked in front of the garage, and he parked beside it, cursing under his breath. “Fucking dickhead took my spot.”

Kayden’s eyes widened. “Is that a problem?”

Trent shrugged and shut off the engine. “Not really.”

They got out and walked for the house. Kayden had brought his bag again, but Trent didn’t mind. Kayden could leave all his shit behind if he wanted, Trent would just bring it back to him. The second they got inside, he heard voices from the living room and paused to take off his shoes as he debated how they were going to get upstairs without running into the others. He really didn’t want to talk to anybody right now. 

Kayden stepped out of his shoes as well and looked curiously through the doorway as he waited for Trent.

“Come on,” Trent murmured, then strode across the marble. He didn’t even get two steps before Lucas was calling his name.

“Trent?”

“What?!” Trent rounded on Lucas. He could see him through the doorway, over the back of the couch, and immediately, he looked wounded.

“I-I haven’t heard from you today. I was just wondering how you were?”

Vince sat beside him, and he looked around as Trent crossed his arms and glared at the blond. “I’m _fine_ ,” Trent said as Kayden sidled up beside him. “And busy. So is that all you wanted?”

“Kayden’s here.” Lucas smiled. “I didn’t hear him come in.”

“Hi,” Kayden said sweetly. “I got some extra time after school, so we’re spending the day together.”

“That’s great.”

“I had to lie to my dad and tell him I joined the Student National Medical Association, but it was worth it.”

Lucas laughed. “I bet.”

“Are you guys done talking now? Can we go upstairs?” Trent hissed.

“Mitch said you didn’t make it to Conflict Management,” Lucas said, his brow wrinkling with concern. “What happened?”

“I met Kayden to do homework,” Trent growled. “And I’m going to study group with Mitch later tonight. So screw off, Luke.”

Lucas held up his hands. “Okay. I was just wondering. You missed my phone call this morning.”

“Because I was in the middle of getting ready. _God._ Why can’t you get your own life already!”

Lucas’s face fell. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I don’t _want_ your help!”

Lucas looked away. “Alright then. I won’t call you anymore.”

“Finally,” Trent growled, then grabbed Kayden’s hand and yanked him toward the stairs. “I never asked you to in the first place,” he called meanly over his shoulder.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Kayden whispered once they were alone again. “He obviously cares about you.”

“He’s annoying,” Trent grumbled. “He treats me like I’m a little kid.”

“I think he’s just looking out for you.”

“Whatever,” Trent muttered, then tugged Kayden into the bedroom. “Drop your shit,” he said, referring to Kayden’s bookbag, then tossed his own toward the desk and kicked the door shut.

Kayden set his things by the bed, then sank to the mattress, his eyes on Trent.

Trent took his phone out and pulled up some music. He set it on the bedside table as it started to play, filling the room with the lush beats of R&B. “Fucking finally,” he said, meeting Kayden’s gaze as he stepped closer and stopped in front of him. “I wasn’t sure we’d ever get here.”

“Why not?” Kayden whispered. “You can make anything you want happen.”

Trent laughed. “That’s a bunch of bullshit. What do you think I am, a wizard?”

“No. But you are magic. You make my whole body tingle every time I look at you.”

“Mmm.” Trent carded gentle fingers through Kayden’s hair as the music crescendoed, and slowly, he bent his head back and claimed his lips in a soft kiss.

_You're a holiday_

_A glass of ocean slipping down my throat_

_And landing on my hopes, I'm dreaming_

_Off the maps no hidden grids, I'm fleeing_

_I worship you like holy days_

_Lying on my back, seeing clouds and rays_

_Drinking lime and bitter from my lemonade_

“Take your clothes off, Kayden,” Trent murmured against his lips. “I want to see you.”

Kayden immediately scooted back on the bed and laid down to work on his jeans. Quickly, his pale, silky skin was bared and he kicked his clothes away, looking up shyly with his dark hair hiding his left eye.

“Beautiful,” Trent murmured, studying Kayden’s supple body.

Kayden licked his plush, pink lips. “Trent…”

“I’m coming, baby.” Trent pushed his jeans to the floor and tore his t-shirt over his head. Kayden’s eyes roamed appreciatively over his body, and he flexed his muscles a little to show off. “Ready for this?”

“Yes.”

With a smirk, Trent climbed onto the bed and hovered over the little Korean. Kayden looked up at him adoringly, his cheeks pinkening, and Trent lowered himself onto his body, so their cocks lined up. He cupped Kayden’s downy cheek and took his lips in another kiss.

Kayden moaned as his little cock grew alongside Trent’s. He opened his mouth wide for him to explore and thrust his hips into Trent’s with a soft sound of pleasure. His pink nipples were pebbled with excitement, and Trent pulled back to tug on the right one.

“I’m going to use those clamps on you one of these times,” he murmured, and Kayden groaned. “I liked spanking you the other day. I think I want to hurt you more.”

“H-hurt me?”

“Pleasure and pain are entwined in sex,” Trent said in a deep voice, rolling Kayden’s nipple between his fingertips. “I could torture your body for hours, and you’d come so incredibly hard when I was done with you.”

Kayden trembled beneath him. “I-I-I don’t want to be tortured.”

“Trust me, baby. I’ll make you feel so good.” Trent teasingly pulled his nipple away from his body and twisted. “I’ll clamp your little nipples, put a ring on your dick, then slide my cock inside of you.”

“Ah! A-a-a ring?”

“It’s to delay your orgasm,” Trent said sweetly. “You’ll be totally under my control.”

Kayden blinked rapidly in confusion. “But I already am.”

Trent smiled agreeably, then bent his head to kiss Kayden again. He continued to play with his nipples as their lips and tongues slid together. Kayden’s hips squirmed beneath his own with a frantic need, and Trent deepened the kiss to prolong the moment.

“Trent…” Kayden gasped. “I want you…”

Trent’s dick lurched with excitement. He was having a good time teasing Kayden’s body, but he didn’t want to wait anymore. He rolled off Kayden and reached for the bedside table. He’d stored the lube there earlier and opened the drawer to take it out.

Kayden watched with half-lidded eyes as he pulled his feet up to his butt and coyly spread his knees. 

But Trent had another idea. He flopped back on the pillows, then fisted his fat cock. “You’re going to ride my dick today. I’m going to make you work for it.”

Kayden’s eyes got big, but he sat up and crawled closer. He hesitated, then slipped his leg over Trent’s and straddled his thighs.

Trent opened the lube and added some to his fingers. “C’mere.”

Kayden sprawled across Trent’s chest and shyly claimed his lips. His erection dug into Trent’s belly, but Trent wasn’t focused on that. He reached for the swell of Kayden’s ass and probed his slick fingers between his cheeks.

“Oh!” Kayden gasped into his mouth.

Trent grinned as he pressed his first two fingers into Kayden’s body. He pushed them deep, then scissored them to stretch the passage. In and out he thrust his fingers, curling them at the ends to rub Kayden’s prostate at the end of each stroke.

Kayden moaned and dropped his forehead onto Trent’s chest as his anus was worked. His little penis was rock hard against Trent’s stomach and his breath came hot and wet against his skin.

Trent fingered him for a few moments, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure he made. Then, slowly, he removed his fingers. “Sit back.”

Kayden pulled himself up, his face flushed with arousal. His dick poked straight out in front of him, insistent for Trent’s attention.

Trent added some more lube to his cock, then gripped the base. His shiny cockhead pulsed with need, and he beckoned Kayden closer. “Sit on it, baby.”

Kayden swallowed nervously, then inched forward. When Trent’s wet dick met his, he raised up on his knees and reached back to guide it to his asshole. He gasped when Trent’s cockhead met his pucker, and he took a deep breath, then bore down.

“ _Yes,_ ” Trent hissed as Kayden impaled himself. His body was hot and _tight._ It felt perfect around his dick and his eyes fell shut as Kayden slowly took him in. “Fuck…keep going.”

Kayden rested his hands on Trent’s chest with a whine. “It _stings_.”

Trent grit his teeth as his cock twitched strongly inside Kayden’s body. The poor boy was so small, he had to relearn Trent’s cock every time they fucked… He let go of himself and reached up to grip Kayden’s hips. “Go slow. You’re doing _great_.”

Kayden bounced on the tip of his cock a few times, going slow as Trent had suggested. His little dick bobbed with his up and down movements and Trent captured it and began to stroke the eager length.

“Ooooh…” Kayden tossed his head back as he lowered himself a bit more, raised himself up, then went lower still. His thigh muscles worked rhythmically as he got half of Trent’s erection stuffed inside of him. His cheeks was red, and he was starting to sweat from the exertion, but he didn’t slow. He was starting to enjoy it. Trent could see it all over his sweet face.

It took a minute, but finally, Kayden’s asshole reached the base of Trent’s dick. His cock was leaking in Trent’s hand, and he was like a boy possessed. He didn’t stop. He raised himself up again, then fell back, taking all of Trent into his body. He rose up and down, over and over, fucking Trent’s dick with a concentrated effort.

“Its…big…” he moaned. “Trent…uhhhh.”

Trent grit his teeth as Kayden’s asshole clenched around him. The pleasure was intense. He dug his fingernails into Kayden’s hip and drove his cock up into his body. He wanted a little control, and he guided Kayden’s actions from below and buried himself deep in his guts.

Kayden’s leg muscles strained as he rode Trent’s massive length. His eyes rolled back in his head when Trent caught his prostate, and his erection pulsed strongly in his hand. He moaned deliriously over the swelling music.

“Shit, Kayden. You look amazing up there,” Trent murmured.

“Guuuh…” Kayden stretched his little body backward and grabbed Trent’s thighs. He arched his cock into his busily working hand and fucked himself silly. “Oh… _god…_ ”

Trent rammed himself up into Kayden’s asshole, grunting with each thrust. He buried himself deeper with each one, and Kayden jackknifed his body to take more of him and faster.

They fucked like that for some time. Trent watched Kayden in a trance, amazed with his resilience. Kayden glided along his cock with ease. It obviously didn’t sting anymore.

“T- _Trent!_ ” Kayden gasped, and suddenly, his cock lurched in Trent’s hand and shot a ropy strand of semen across his chest. “ _Ahhhh!_ ”

Trent stroked Kayden’s dick as he continued to spurt. “That’s a good boy.”

Kayden groaned, then fell forward onto his chest. “ _Ooooooh…_ ”

Trent was still very hard, and he grabbed Kayden around the middle and pumped his cock into his open body. Kayden’s hole was spasming in the aftershocks of his pleasure, and the heat and pressure felt amazing around Trent’s shaft. He growled into his ear as he fucked him deep with short, powerful thrusts. “You’re _my_ whore, Kayden. Don’t you forget it.”

Kayden wrapped his arms around Trent and held on tight as he got fucked hard. He whined pitifully and buried his face in his chest.

“I _own_ your body,” Trent grunted. “Every part of it.”

“ _Trent!_ ”

Trent growled deep in his chest as he approached orgasm. “ _Fuck!_ ” His eyes slammed shut and he let out a bark of a yell as he came.

“Ooooh…” Kayden whimpered against him. “I love you, Trent.”

Trent dropped a hand in Kayden’s hair as he came down from his high. “Me too.” His cock tingled with a dull pleasure that abated when the length slipped from Kayden’s body. He sighed deeply, making Kayden’s hair ruffle with the gust. “I think you’re the only person I’ve ever really loved, actually.”

Kayden hummed agreeably and rolled off Trent to curl into his side. “I like that.”

“That you’re the only one?”

“Yes.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “Lucky you.”

Kayden threw an arm over Trent’s chest and closed his eyes. “Don’t say anymore. You’ll ruin it.”

Trent snorted and wrapped an arm around him. “We can’t fall asleep, babe.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’ve got to get you back on campus in less than two hours,” Trent said. “And I’m not done with you yet.”

“But I’m _sleepy!_ ”

Trent pushed him off his chest with a laugh. “Get up lazy ass. I’ve still got to shave you before you go.”

Kayden groaned, and rolled out of bed.

Trent shut the music off and led the way to the bathroom.

Across the hall, there was a lull in the conversation while Trent adjusted the water in the shower. Behind him, Kayden studied himself in the mirror.

“Do I still look like a virgin?”

Trent laughed as he climbed into the shower. “You reek of innocence, Kayden. I’m sure its going to take more than a couple fucks for that to wear off.”

Kayden made a face, then turned and got into the shower behind him. “I think Jacob was surprised when I told him we were having sex.”

Trent grabbed Kayden’s nipple and tugged it sharply. “Maybe I’d better stake a claim on you. I’ll put a name tag on your nipple.”

“A name tag!”

Trent smiled meanly as he twisted Kayden’s teat. “How about a nice silver ring through your nipple instead. Yeah…I like that idea.”

Kayden’s eyes widened.

“That’d make you look a little less innocent,” Trent said, letting go of Kayden’s nipple and grabbing the razer off the ledge. “A nipple ring.” He got the soap as well, then knelt in front of Kayden and took his cock in hand. “Everyone will know your mine, then.”

Kayden moaned softly as Trent began to lather him up. “I don’t know if I w-want one.”

“I don’t care what you want,” Trent grunted, setting the soap aside so he could use both hands. He pulled Kayden’s dick up, then started to shave his tight little balls. “If you’ve got other boy’s sniffing around, then I’m going to do it.”

Kayden whimpered and fell quiet. He held perfectly still as Trent made quick work of his sparse pubic hair.

“There,” Trent said, then set the razer next to the drain. He then got some soap on his fingers. “Turn around.”

Kayden turned, and put his ass right in Trent’s face. He bent at the waist and braced himself against the tiled wall and Trent warmly rubbed his thigh in approval.

He parted Kayden’s silky asscheeks and pushed his soapy fingers into Kayden’s hole. “I don’t want anybody touching what’s mine, and _this_ is mine, Kayden.”

“ _Mmm._ ” Kayden pressed his cheek against the tiles and thrust his butt back into Trent’s fingers.

“I’m going to pierce your little nipple,” Trent growled. “I’m going to do it myself, too, so it’s official. You’re my _property_.

“ _Trent!_ Oh god…”

Trent got hard again as he fingered Kayden’s hole. When he was satisfied he was lubricated, he stood and took him swiftly from behind.

Kayden moaned as the water misted around them. He closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as he was fucked. He pushed his ass back and met Trent thrust for thrust.

Trent growled and fucked Kayden hard. He pushed into him fully with each stroke and smashed into his asscheeks with a resounding force.

Kayden cried out in pleasure, and the sound was so much louder than the pounding water. Trent hoped his roommates couldn’t hear, but he didn’t care if they did. He took the opportunity to slam into Kayden without reserve and quickly worked up to an orgasm.

Kayden came first and Trent wrapped his arms around his waist as he shook with pleasure. He groaned as his cock was perfectly squeezed, and he buried himself deep and released a strong burst of semen inside Kayden’s twitching body.

He held Kayden for a long time, pressing soft kisses against his damp shoulder blades. The water was flavored with Kayden’s sweet skin, and Trent hugged him tighter, just enjoying the closeness.

They washed each other after that. Kayden methodically ran the soapy cloth along Trent’s skin, studying every inch of his body as he went. He knelt at Trent’s feet and washed his cock with reverence. It was a glorious sight.

Trent took his turn next. He fingered Kayden again and carefully cleaned him out. After he washed Kayden’s smooth cock and balls, he kissed his cockhead affectionately. He could get used to this. Everything about the moment felt comfortable and _right._

They got out of the shower and dried each other off.

“I’ve still got to put that plug inside of you,” Trent said, scrubbing the towel through Kayden’s wet hair. “I’d like you to wear it from now on. So you’ll always be ready for me.”

Kayden looked up into Trent’s eyes like a lovesick little puppy. “Okay.”

“I really hope you’re coming over this weekend,” Trent hung his towel back up, then gestured for Kayden to follow him back to the bedroom. “I’ve got all kinds of fun things planned for you.”

“Like nipple piercings?” Kayden grumbled and Trent laughed.

“Maybe not this weekend, but sure. I think you’d like it. It’ll heighten the sensitivity.” Naked, Trent strolled to the dresser and opened the top drawer. The box with Kayden’s new butt plug was inside and he took it out and removed it from the box.

Kayden watched him from the bed. He looked a tad uncomfortable sitting alone, totally bare, and Trent came back to the bed.

“What’s that face for?” he asked.

“I’m just wondering if your roommates heard what we were doing,” Kayden said, looking away. “We were pretty loud.”

“You were loud,” Trent chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. They’re used to it.”

Kayden frowned, and Trent realized he’d basically admitted to having multiple suiters. He quickly changed the subject. “Do you want to see it before it goes in?” He held up the silver plug and Kayden looked up curiously.

“Did they have one that matched your eyes?”

Trent turned the plug, so Kayden could better see the jewel mounted on the base. “Green was the closest they had.”

Kayden reached out and touched the flared, silicone tip. “It looks comfortable.”

“The guy at the shop said you could wear it all the time if you wanted,” Trent said coolly. “And I want you to.”

Kayden nodded somberly, then dropped his hand.

“Get on your knees, baby,” Trent murmured, and Kayden rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. Trent grabbed the lube off the bed stand and greased the plug. He looked down at Kayden’s spread buttcheeks and smiled. “Brace yourself,” he said, then pushed the plug against Kayden’s needy hole.

“ _Mmm,_ ” Kayden moaned as it slid inside of him. The jewel rested flush against his pucker, and Trent groaned a little as he studied the result. Kayden looked like a beautiful present, propped on his bed in a compromising position. His hairless cock and balls hung helplessly between his thighs and Trent could tell he was getting hard again.

“Trent! You’ve got to see this.”

Trent whirled for the door as Mitch burst into the room. “What the fuck?!”

“Woah.” Mitch stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as they fell on the little Korean kneeling on the bed. “K-Kayden?

“Ya!” Kayden grabbed the duvet and yanked it over his body as he rolled to the side. The bedsheets went everywhere, but Kayden was hazardously covered.

Mitch looked at him in total shock. Then his gaze shot to Trent. He looked down and took in Trent’s nudity, then quickly looked away. “God…your fucking _gay._ ”

“I’m not gay!” Trent shouted, covering his dick. “What the fuck are you doing in here?!”

“Your…mom’s on TV,” Mitch murmured, staring at Trent in amazement. “She’s in the hospital, man. There was an accident.”

Trent’s face fell. “An accident?”

“Yeah. Your dad crashed his car on Hollywood Blvd,” Mitch said. “In front of a bunch of paparazzi. You should really see this.”

“Get the fuck out of here,” Trent hissed. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Mitch backed out of the room. “Yeah. Okay. Jesus, _fuck,_ Trent.”

“Get out!”

“I’m going.” Mitch backed out of the room and disappeared.

Trent dropped his hands with a huff. “Fuck!”

“I-I’m sorry,” Kayden whispered from the bed, and Trent looked at him heatedly. “I-I-I—”

“Shut up. It’s not your fault,” Trent growled. “He was going to find out eventually.”

Kayden cowered under the covers and Trent huffed impatiently. “Just…put some clothes on.” Then he strode out of the room and to his closet to get changed.

***

When Trent and Kayden came downstairs, Mitch, Lucas, and Vince were on the couch watching the news.

“You dicks should have warned me,” Mitch grunted as Trent stepped up behind him. “He was _screwing_ that little Asian kid.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Trent growled, and Mitch turned with a start. “But maybe I would have been if you hadn’t interrupted. What the hell’s going on?”

Kayden stepped up beside him, and shyly took his hand. Trent allowed it, because everyone knew they were fucking, what good did it do to hide? He squeezed Kayden’s hand and glared at the TV.

“Vince, go back to the beginning,” Lucas murmured, and Vince grabbed the remote and reversed the program.

Trent waited impatiently for it to be played. Scenes skipped across the screen, showing news anchors, a weather broadcast, then flashes of Chase’s wrecked Bugatti in the street. “What did that fucker do now…”

“Just wait,” Lucas said, and Trent glared at him.

“Why do you always know what’s going on? Do you have your finger on the pulse of society or something?”

“I have a Twitter account,” Lucas said vaguely. “It was trending.”

Trent sneered. “Lame.”

“Here it is.” Vince played the recording and Trent turned to watch.

 _“And in other news, there was an incident today on Hollywood Blvd during morning rush hour,”_ said the female anchor with her blonde hair in a bob. _“Acclaimed producer, Chase Hudson, and his wife Diana were clocked speeding 75 miles an hour down a residential street. When the police pursued them, the car spun out and crashed into a streetlamp.”_

“What the fuck! Where’s my mom?!” Trent hollered as images of Chase’s car came up on the screen. The Bugatti was Chase’s pride and joy. He treated that car like it was the son he’d never had, and the front end was wrapped around a streetlamp.

 _“Hudson had a blood alcohol level twice over the limit. He was arrested on the scene, but his wife was in critical condition and was airlifted to a nearby health center for treatment. There’s no further comment on her condition at the moment,”_ the anchor said unhelpfully. _“Hudson has already been released from custody with his lawyer and is set for a date in court on December 10 th.”_

“What happened to my mom?!” Trent roared as the broadcast continued in the background and went to another story. “Is that all of it?!”

“There’s no news on which hospital she’s at,” Lucas said evenly. “You’ll have to call her.”

“Like she’s going to answer,” Trent grumbled. “Fuck!”

Kayden tugged on Trent’s hand. “Trent…calm down—”

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Trent snapped. “Where’s your phone? I need to use it.”

Kayden bit his lip. “U-upstairs in my bag.”

Trent ripped his hand out of Kayden’s and strode quickly for the stairs. He didn’t even realize Kayden hadn’t followed him until he entered the bedroom on his own. He spotted Kayden’s bag by the bed and with no compunctions about privacy, he rooted through his things until he found his cellphone. He pulled up contacts and immediately jabbed his mother’s number.

The phone went straight to voicemail and Trent raged with frustration.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking _shit!_ ”

Back downstairs, Kayden and the others were talking in quiet voices. Trent approached with Kayden’s bookbag over his shoulder and a frown on his face.

“She’s all smashed up in the hospital.” Vince shook his head. “That sucks.”

“Yeah,” Kayden whispered. “She seems like a nice lady.”

“I wonder why Chase was drinking in broad daylight,” Lucas mused.

“He’s always done that,” Mitch sneered. “Remember when he came to pick up Trent after school? Must have been in the tenth grade or something because none of us were driving yet. That guy was _blasted._ ”

“Oh yeah,” Lucas murmured.

“I couldn’t reach my mom,” Trent growled, and everyone looked at him. “It went straight to voicemail.”

Vince cleared his throat. “That news broadcast was on at noon. Wherever she is, she’s probably asleep.”

“What an amazing deduction,” Trent sneered. “She’s asleep? Do you think?”

Vince’s cheeks flushed and he looked away.

“Come on, Kayden,” Trent snapped. “I’m taking you back.”

Kayden ran out into the hall and came to stand next to him, and Trent immediately snatched his wrist and yanked him to the front door. “You don’t have to pull me,” Kayden whined. “I’m coming.”

Trent let him go as they reached the door. Careless, he stepped into his shoes and flattened the backs. “I have to figure out what the _fuck’s_ going on,” he muttered. “I have to talk to my mother.”

Kayden knelt and put his shoes on properly. “I’m sure she’s okay, Trent. I know you’re upset, but—”

“Just shut up and hurry!”

Kayden zipped his lips and hurriedly finished tying his shoes.

Trent crossed his arms as he waited. He didn’t know what he was going to do. It would be useless to call the hospitals. If they weren’t disclosing which one she’d gone to, she wasn’t going to be open to public phone calls. He kind of wanted to take Kayden’s phone back, so he could use his number, but he didn’t know if it would even help. Maybe it was best just to wait. The thought of calling Chase never occurred to him.

“I’m ready,” Kayden murmured, standing with his shoes tied.

Trent grabbed his keys and opened the door for the other boy. “Sorry I’m cutting it short. I just…”

“I understand.”

Trent and Kayden walked to the truck. Mitch’s Hummer was squeezed into the space beside Trent. The driveway was full, and he grumbled under his breath with frustration. “Why didn’t someone pull in the garage? Fuckers.” He got in with a huff, then started the engine.

Kayden was quiet as he climbed in beside him. He silently took his bag from Trent and hugged it to his chest.

Trent reversed and used the apron to turn the truck around. He mashed the button to open the gate, then tapped the gas.

“Do you have some way to reach your mom if I take your phone?” Kayden asked in a little voice as they drove out into the road. “Do you want it back?”

“No,” Trent grunted. “I’ll be fine.”

Kayden nodded slowly. “I’ll text you if she texts me.”

Trent gripped the wheel in a death grip. “Chase probably fucked her up real good. That’s why I can’t get ahold of her.”

Kayden chewed his lip. “I hope not.”

“The next time I see that fucker, I’m going to break his damn _face_.”

Kayden blinked in amazement. “Trent. You can’t do that.”

“Why not? He hurts my mom all the time and gets away with it,” Trent snapped. “They had him in _jail_ today.” He checked the time. “Its barely four-thirty and he’s already out!”

“You can be upset if you want, but…you can’t assault your stepdad,” Kayden whispered.

“The fuck I can’t! I’ll just get a fancy lawyer to talk me out of any of the consequences!”

Kayden buried his face in his backpack and groaned. “Trent…”

“Once I find out where my mom is, I’m going to get her,” Trent said determinedly. “Just two days ago, she said she was fighting with Chase. She wanted to know if she could stay here if she needed to. She _obviously_ needs to do it now!”

Kayden nodded. “Maybe that would be best. It sounds like your stepdad’s in trouble.”

“Pfft.” Trent pulled an ugly face. “He’ll get out of this with a slap on the wrist.”

They reached Trent’s parking lot moments later. It had been significantly emptied from their earlier visit, and Trent pulled into a space close to the library. “Will you be okay on your own for a while?”

Kayden smiled gently, then squirmed a little in his seat. “I’ll be perfectly fine. I’ve been thoroughly ravished and now my butt’s full again.”

Trent smirked. “Good for you, Baby-Kay.” He leaned over the armrest and caught the other boy’s chin. “C’mere.”

Kayden and Trent kissed slowly with their lips parted. When their tongues met, Trent’s cock stirred in his jeans. He was _still_ reared up for sex. He was so _goddamn_ horny all the time!

But Kayden pulled away, smiling gently. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah…I’ll see you in psych.”

“We really need to study one of these times,” Kayden said cheerfully. “We have another test in psych before the finals. You know that right?”

Trent huffed. “Fucking tests… I’ve got one in Sports in History next week. Vince is trying to get me to study again.”

“Do it,” Kayden said. “Maybe it’ll take your mind off what’s happening with your mother.”

“And why would I want to take my mind off it?” Trent scowled. “I need to _save_ her!”

Kayden zipped his lips and nodded.

“My mom always needs saving.” Trent glowered epically. “This shit is getting old.”

“I’m sorry this is happening.” Kayden hesitantly pulled his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the door handle. “Call me tonight before bed. I want to know what’s going on.”

Trent sighed deeply. “Okay.”

Kayden touched Trent’s knee. His hand was warm and comforting and Trent clasped his hand for a moment, stroking his slender, little fingers with his longer, thicker ones. “I love you,” Kayden said shyly, looking down at their entwined hands. “I know you hate me saying it all the time, but…I do. I love you so, _so_ much…” Kayden looked up, and his eyes were full of tears. “I just wish you’d be honest with me, and that you wouldn’t hide stuff like… _fake girlfriends_ from me.”

“Kayden…”

“I have to go.” Kayden pulled his hand away, then opened the door. “Bye, Trent.” He slid out of the truck and Trent watched him go with a terrible sense of longing.

He went home because he wasn’t sure what else to do with himself. The cars were still all jacked in the driveway and Trent parked right behind Mitch, just to piss him off.

Inside, the living room was mercifully empty. Trent kicked his shoes off, then went straight to the gym for a hard run. He was tense and wired with energy and he had no other way to work it off. Dark, angry thoughts about his stepdad brewed in his mind as he ran. They kept his heart pumping and his blood rushing through his veins.

Trent was twenty minutes into a jog when Mitch stepped into the room.

“So, that was quite the surprise,” he said, giving Trent a calculating look as he stopped in front of the treadmill and blocked the TV. “How long have you been fucking Audrey’s bestie?”

Trent glared at him. “None of your damned business.”

Mitch stroked his chin. “Since I’m the one who introduced you, I’d say it must have been going on for two weeks now.”

“You didn’t introduce us,” Trent sneered. “I met him in class, you retard.”

“Yeah but you didn’t even know he existed until Audrey.”

“Whatever.” Trent hit the emergency stop button on the treadmill and slowed to a stop. “What do you want?”

“Do you still want to go to the study group?”

Trent groaned.

Mitch held up his hands. “I understand if you want to skip. No hard feelings.”

Trent shook his head. “I’m not in the mood.”

Mitch’s face got serious. “We’re all really concerned about your mother. Vince and Lucas sent me up to get you, but they didn’t tell me you had company.”

“They probably thought that was hilarious,” Trent huffed.

“Yeah. They laughed,” Mitch said, smirking. “I did too, to be honest.”

Trent jumped off the treadmill and crossed his arms. “Fuck you, Mitch. I don’t care about your opinions.”

“What’s it like fucking a _guy?_ ” Mitch asked curiously. “And what do you do with the dick?”

“I’m not discussing this with you right now.” Trent stepped around Mitch and for the door. “And this is the second time you interrupted me today. Don’t bother me anymore, dude. I’m serious.”

Mitch was silent as Trent strode into the hall.

“And either you or Vince needs to pull in the garage. The driveways full,” Trent threw over his shoulder. “ _Dumbasses_.”

***

Nobody bothered Trent for the rest of the night. He sulked in his room, messing with his phone to pass the time. He tried to call his mom a few times on Skype, but she was offline. The call wouldn’t connect. He drifted off a few times in pure boredom but had set a timer for eleven so he could call Kayden.

“Did you hear from her yet?” Kayden asked curiously when the call went through. He laid belly down on his little twin bed, his chin resting in his hands. The room was dark, but Trent could see the concern in his eyes.

“No,” Trent grumbled. “It’s been an incredibly dull night.”

“Didn’t you go to study group?”

“No…”

“Trent!”

Trent scowled at the other boy. “I wasn’t in the mood.”

“School is so important. You just have to muster through the bad moods and get your work done.”

Trent laughed meanly. “Yeah. Whatever.”

Kayden pouted. “I didn’t hear from your mom either. I thought maybe…”

Trent waved him off. “I’ll try again in the morning. She isn’t going to leave her phone off for long, I’m sure.” At least, he hoped not.

“I’m sorry,” Kayden said in a soft voice.

Trent shrugged.

The call ended soon after. Trent really wasn’t in the mood to talk. He plugged his phone in, then curled up on the bed. Sleep, at least, was quick in coming, and he was plunged into darkness in just minutes.

***

Trent woke early for class the next day and checked his phone first thing. When he saw he had a message on Skype, he was so relieved and immediately called his mother.

“Trent?”

“Mom?” Diana sounded weary, and Trent sat up and slid to the edge of the bed so he could hear her better. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Trent…” Diana sobbed, and Trent’s eyes widened in concern. “Chase and I had a fight…I…broke my arm.”

“You broke your _arm?_ How?!”

“He grabbed me again,” Diana said miserably. “And I tried to pull away. I’d been drinking too, I wasn’t thinking.”

“What about the car accident?!”

“We were on the way to the hospital when we crashed,” Diana said. “Chase was in a panic. He was trying to get me help.”

“Yeah right! He was trying to cover his tracks!” A vein pulsed in Trent’s temple. “He crashed the car so nobody would know he’d done it. Didn’t he?”

Diana was quiet.

“You didn’t tell anybody what he did, did you?”

“No.”

Trent yelled in frustration. “God _damn_ you mom!”

“I just want to get out of here, Trent,” Diana said. “They casted me this morning, but they want to keep me another few days for observation. I want to come home now.”

“I don’t even know where you are!”

“I’m at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.”

“And you want me to come get you now, right?”

“Could you?”

“If the doctors haven’t released you then no!”

Diana sighed. “They’ll release me before the weekend. I’m sure of it.”

“Then I’ll come this weekend.”

“Trent…please don’t cause a fuss. Please don’t say anything about Chase.”

“You were on the news, mom!” Trent yelled. “Fuck! He was in jail for a minute, too, but he already had the lawyer get him out.”

Diana laughed harshly. “That’s your father for you.”

“That _fucker_ isn’t my father,” Trent growled.

“Just…you’ll take me in, right? Until I’m better?”

“Yes,” Trent said adamantly. “I’ve told you that a million times. If you ever need to get away from Chase, then come to me.”

“I love you, Trent,” Diana said.

“Love you, too, mom.”

“I’ve got to go. The nurse just brought my breakfast. I’m supposed to figure out how to eat with my left hand now.”

Trent pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re refusing visitors, right? Chase isn’t going to show up and try to take you home, is he?”

“No. He doesn’t know I’m here. I’m under a private name.”

Trent nodded sagely. “Good.”

“Gotta go,” Diana sang. “Talk soon.”

Trent pulled the phone away from his ear as the line went dead. He sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the mess that laid before him. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. “I guess we’d better clean out the pool house.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen – Thrus, Fri: Kayden

“I really miss having you as a lab partner,” Jacob said as they exited the science building Thursday afternoon and took the path for Cypress Hall. “Billy’s no help at all. He never does the readings, yet he argues with me over the procedures like he knows better.”

“I know,” Kayden said. “Duncan told me. I just…didn’t know how to face you after I turned you down. I told Dr. Tierney an excuse and got my table changed.”

“I remember,” Jacob grumbled. “I just wish you’d have her change it back.”

“I don’t think anyone wants to but you,” Kayden said with a little smile. “Duncan’s certainly happy with the change.”

“I bet.”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Kayden said guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

“Just like there’s nothing you can do about Trent and the cheating?” Jacob grumbled.

Kayden pressed his lips together, and his asshole clenched around the plug deep in his ass in response. “Jacob…”

Jacob brushed his dark hair out of his green eyes. “I’ve been keeping an eye on his Instagram, but there’s been nothing new since those pictures with the sorority girl on Monday.”

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” Kayden said rapidly. “We talked about it and…Trent isn’t going to do that kind of stuff anymore.”

Jacob laughed. “He’s a dog, Kayden. He’s never going to stop.”

“He said he will,” Kayden whispered. “And I want to believe him.”

Jacob curled his lip. “Why? Because you _love_ him?”

“Yes.” Kayden looked away as his cheeks got hot. “I love him more than anything.”

With a huff, Jacob latched onto Kayden’s arm and yanked him into the paved study nook off the main esplanade.

Kayden gasped and stumbled helplessly after. “Wait… Jacob!”

Jacob pulled Kayden around and pinned him against one of the stone tables. “I don’t know what you see in him, Kayden. Trent is a bad guy.”

“H-he’s not…Jacob…”

“You don’t even know what you’re missing.” Jacob gently tilted Kayden’s head back and looked deeply into his eyes. “I’d treat you so much better, Kayden.” He leaned in slowly and with a faint smile, covered Kayden’s mouth with his own.

“ _Mmph!_ ” Kayden stared into Jacob’s shimmering green eyes as his mouth was plundered against his will. He pressed both hands against Jacob’s chest and pushed with all his might, but Jacob refused to budge. His eyes fell shut as he pushed his tongue into Kayden’s mouth and, in a panic, Kayden bit down on it.

“Ow!” Jacob pulled back and touched his mouth. “You bit me.”

“I-I-I have to go to class,” Kayden stuttered.

Jacob glared at him. “You have to get back to _Trent._ ”

Kayden wiped his mouth. “He’s my boyfriend, Jake. That hasn’t changed in the last few minutes.”

Jacob shook his head. “He doesn’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not, but I’m going to him anyway.”

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and watched with narrowed eyes as Kayden straightened his hair, then stepped away from the table.

“I have to go.”

“Then go.”

Kayden looked fearfully up at the other boy, then darted around him and back for the path. He ran all the way to Cypress Hall and burst through the doors.

The moment he entered the room, he spotted Trent and Audrey in the back by the windows. He hurried in their direction.

“So it’s not a date. I’m just going out with some of the girls from the French club,” Audrey was saying when Kayden stopped before them.

“Then why did Mitch say he was following you?”

“Because he thinks I’m lying,” Audrey grumbled. “He said he’s going to keep an eye on me.”

“That’s stupid,” Trent scowled. “But if you have nothing to hide, then I wouldn’t worry about it. Just go out with your friends and forget about him.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to be enjoying my latte and I’ll suddenly look up and there’ll he’ll be.”

“You’ve got my number, right?” Trent asked. “Call me if you’ve got a problem with him. I insist.”

Audrey nodded her head. “Alright. But don’t be surprised if I _do_ call you.”

“I won’t.” Trent leaned back against the wall as he turned his gaze on Kayden. “Hey. You’re earlier than usual. We’re discussing the weekend.”

Kayden nervously chewed his lip. Audrey had enjoyed herself at the French club yesterday afternoon. She’d made a couple girlfriends, gotten some numbers, and was planning to hang out with them Saturday night. He was happy for her, but…he just wanted _Trent._

“Ian just texted me the plans for a fake double-date, so we’re going to ask our dad’s tonight,” Audrey said smartly. “Hopefully we’ll know if it’s a go by tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Trent said. “Then I can have Kayden to myself.”

“But…” Kayden whispered. “What about your mom?” Trent had messaged him this morning the good news about Diana. Kayden was glad she was alright, but he wondered how her coming would affect their plans.

Trent’s eyes darkened. “She’s going to be staying in the pool house, so my activities won’t be any of her business.”

Kayden look pointedly at Audrey. “Do you think we could…go to the bathroom?”

Audrey huffed and stood, hitching her bag over her shoulder. “I get the hint, Kayden. You guys need a _minute_.”

Trent chuckled delightedly. “Save us a seat, will you?”

“Yeah alright.”

Trent stood as Audrey strode away. He towered over Kayden’s tiny figure and Kayden looked up into his hazel eyes with a deep sense of longing. “Well, let’s go.” Trent nodded behind them at the bathroom, and Kayden tripped around him for the door.

Inside, the tiled room was empty, and Kayden went to their usual stall in the back.

“You need my cock that bad your willing to skip class?” Trent murmured as he followed him inside and shut the door. “This is a first.”

Kayden turned at once and wrapped his arms around Trent. “H-hold me.”

“What’s going on?” Trent chuckled, his hands falling to Kayden’s hips. “Why so needy?”

Kayden took a deep breath then looked up into Trent’s hazel eyes. “Jacob kissed me just now.”

“What!” Trent tried to pull away, but Kayden held onto him with everything he had.

“Please…just…” he started, whining. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to happen!”

“Why the fuck did he _kiss you?!_ ”

“He doesn’t understand why I’m with you when you’re always sleeping around,” Kayden whispered, and Trent made a nasty face. “I said I loved you anyway and he got jealous, so he kissed me to show me what I was missing.”

“And how’d that work out for him?” Trent growled.

“I-I bit him.”

“You bit him?” Trent snorted with amusement, then roughly tilted Kayden’s chin up with a finger and studied his mouth. “That fucker got a _taste_. He deserved more than a bite.”

Kayden’s eyes widened. 

Trent took Kayden’s face between both his hands. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Noooo.”

“I already told you, nobody touches what’s mine.” Trent’s eyes flashed, then he leaned in and kissed Kayden aggressively. He held his face still and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Kayden’s head spun as Trent dominated him with ease. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned helplessly into Trent’s mouth. The kiss went on and on and Kayden felt Trent’s erection against his belly. He pressed against the older boy with an unspoken need, his own penis getting hard between his legs.

Then Trent pulled away and shoved Kayden to the floor. “Get on your knees.”

Kayden fell to his knees, blinking up in confusion.

“The next time I see _Jacob_ , I’m going to teach him a goddamn lesson.”

“Trent please…” Kayden begged. “Please don’t hurt Jacob. I won’t go around him anymore. I promise. I-I just…it’s not fair that I have to defend you all the time!”

Trent unzipped his fly with a deep frown on his face. “Open your mouth.”

Kayden slowly parted his lips and Trent rested his cockhead on his tongue. He looked up nervously at the older boy and met his eyes.

“I’m going to clean your mouth out,” Trent drawled. “Ready?”

Kayden nodded his head and slowly closed his lips around Trent’s shaft.

Trent wasted no time. He pushed his cock deep into Kayden’s mouth and started to pump his hips. He kept both hands on Kayden’s head as he fucked him, and his fingers slid through his hair to hold him firmly in place. “Fucking _shit_ …I told you to stay away from that motherfucker…”

Kayden swallowed reflexively around Trent’s thrusting member. There was little else he could do. Trent had him trapped between his hands and had total control over his mouth. The spongy head slammed into the back of Kayden’s throat and he groaned with excitement as he was abused. His asshole clenched deliciously around the plug inside of him and he gazed adoringly up at Trent. He was so, _so_ hard in his jeans, but his erection was totally ignored.

“Fucking kissing…” Trent muttered as he shoved his cock unceremoniously into Kayden’s throat over and over. “I’m going to beat the shit out of _Jacob_ for even _thinking_ he could touch you.”

“ _Mmm!_ ”

“Shut up…” Trent growled, and his cock lurched dramatically on Kayden’s tongue. “He knew better than to kiss you, he _deserves_ it.” Trent drove his hips rapidly into Kayden’s mouth, so the base of his cock smacked repeatedly into his plush lips. “I’ll crush his goddamn balls.”

“ _Mmmm!_ ” Kayden wailed in protest, but he went totally unnoticed as Trent gripped his face and began to shoot.

“Ahhh, _shit!_ ” Trent grunted, spraying the back of Kayden’s throat with thick ejaculate. “How’s that taste, little bitch?”

Kayden’s eyes watered as he drank Trent down. He tasted extra salty today and his tongue burned as he swallowed over and over.

When Trent finished emptying his balls, he let go of Kayden’s head and fell back against the stall. His spent cock rested against his clothed thigh, and Kayden looked longingly at the thick member, glistening in the light. He wanted to have _sex_. But Trent lazily tucked himself away and straightened with a sigh. “Guess we’d better get to class. I checked the syllabus. We’ve got a test Monday after next.”

Kayden cleared his throat and awkwardly adjusted himself. “I know.”

Trent smirked at him. “I know your hard, Baby-Kay, but I actually don’t care right now. You deserve to be left wanting. You were bad today.”

Kayden looked up at him with moony eyes. His whole body was tingling with need, and the plug inside of him rested temptingly against his prostate. “Trent—”

“Just stand up. I’m not letting you come today,” Trent said in a deep voice and Kayden stood with a groan.

“You’re so mean.”

“I know,” Trent smiled, then opened the door and gestured for Kayden to follow him out. “Your little boyfriend’s going to think I’m real mean too. Next time I see him.”

“You aren’t seriously going to beat him up, are you?” Kayden whimpered.

“Damn right I will,” Trent grunted, then, “Come on. Let’s get to class.”

Kayden shuffled after him with his head down. He shouldn’t have said anything. He’d thought maybe he could use reverse psychology on Trent, but it had totally backfired.

They went into the lecture hall and found Audrey upstairs, clacking away at her laptop. “Hey,” she said without looking up. “Did you two enjoy yourselves?”

“I certainly did,” Trent muttered, taking the seat one over from Audrey so Kayden could sit between them. “But Kayden’s being a little slut again. He didn’t have as good a time.”

Audrey stopped typing. “A _slut?_ ”

“Does she know about Jacob?” Trent asked as Kayden sat gingerly between him and his bestie.

Audrey snorted immediately. “That gorgeous football player?”

Trent scowled at her. “I guess you’ve met him before.”

“I had to protect Kayden from Jake maybe two weeks ago,” Audrey laughed. “He asked him out right before you and Kayden started…doing whatever you’re doing,” she said vaguely. “And Kayden didn’t know how to turn him down.”

“We’re going to have to talk soon,” Trent growled. “I need to set him straight.”

Kayden shivered. “Trent…”

“What?!” Trent glared heatedly at him. “He _kissed_ you! He obviously doesn’t understand the boundaries.” 

“Oh, he _kissed_ you?” Audrey covered her mouth and giggled. “When? Just now?”

“We started talking again…” Kayden ducked his head. “ _Aya,_ Duncan said it would be a bad idea.”

“Who’s Duncan?” Trent growled. “Another boyfriend?”

“My new lab partner,” Kayden muttered. “After I got switched from Jacob.”

“Jesus Christ.” Trent slowly shook his head. “I guess I’m going to have to start walking you to psych, so that fucker doesn’t have another opportunity to get at you.”

“Trent…I’ll be alright.”

Trent gave Audrey a look. “I’m going to beat Jacob to a pulp.”

“Trent!” Kayden cried, but Trent ignored him.

“I’m so unattracted to that whole _macho_ act.” Audrey turned back to her computer, unimpressed. “Kayden doesn’t need protecting like that. Fists should never be involved.”

“That’s because you’re not a guy. You aren’t controlled by testosterone.”

“Obviously not,” Audrey grumbled.

Trent looked away and crossed his ankle over his knee. “This is so fucking boring. I haven’t learned a single thing yet coming to lecture.”

“You know there’s a test coming up, don’t you?” Audrey drawled, and Trent made a face at her.

“It’s not a problem,” Kayden said determinedly, getting out his laptop. “We’re studying. Tonight.”

Trent sighed deeply. “I guess we’d better.”

“I’ll send you all my notes, too,” Audrey said, typing rapidly in her word processor. “Maybe that’ll help.”

“Thanks Audrey,” Kayden said softly. “We need all the help we can get.”

Trent tossed his arm around Kayden’s shoulders with a smile. “It’s a good thing you’re saving my grades. I couldn’t possibly stand to be around you nerds if you weren’t.”

Kayden looked up pitifully as his computer started. “R-really?”

Trent rolled his eyes and kissed Kayden on the tip of his nose. “Shut up and take your notes.”

Kayden blushed and turned back to his computer as the home screen appeared. He pulled up his class notes and quickly got to work. Trent kept his arm around him the whole time, stroking his fingers through the nape of his hair.

They didn’t mention Jacob again.

***

“The next chapter is sensation verses perception,” Kayden said, and Trent groaned under his breath and fell back on his bed.

“How many more chapters are we going to do?”

“This is the last one for tonight and it’s the easiest yet,” Kayden said decisively. “What does it mean to sense something? Can you tell me that?”

Trent pulled a nasty face. They’d been studying for the last two hours over video chat. Kayden had combined his and Audrey’s notes during lunch when Trent had gone to Sports in History, and he’d emailed them to the sullen boy before they got home. “You sense stuff by feeling and smelling, right?” Trent asked.

“That’s right,” Kayden said enthusiastically. “Our sensory receptors pick up stimuli in our environment, so we can smell flowers, hear the ocean, see beautiful sunsets, feel the…touch of another person.”

Trent smiled lecherously. “You can taste another person, too.”

“Yes…”

“Your mouth tastes like sweet honey,” Trent said slowly. “I love kissing you.”

“T-Trent, we’re going off subject again.”

Trent huffed and crossed his arms. “This is boring.”

“I know. But we’re almost finished,” Kayden said.

“If there was homework to complete, it would make sense wasting time like this,” Trent muttered. “But we’re just going over like… _everything._ What are we supposed to focus on?”

“The notes,” Kayden said, gesturing to Trent’s laptop laying forgotten on the bed. “There’s way more material in the book, but the professor streamlines everything into the downloadable PDF’s online. If you pay attention in class, all you have to do is fill in the blanks.”

“Good thing you know what we’re supposed to do,” Trent muttered disagreeably. “I hate taking notes.”

“Getting back to psych,” Kayden sighed. “What does it mean to you to perceive something?”

Trent gave him a bored look. “I don’t know, Kayden.”

“Well,” Kayden said. “When we get all these stimuli and sense our surroundings, our brains perceive the information so we can understand it.”

“Interesting,” Trent drawled.

“It’s like…” Kayden licked his lips. “When Jacob showed me that picture of you and Maggie kissing on Instagram—”

“Oh, _god,_ not this again,” Trent scowled. “I’m not sleeping with her, alright!”

Kayden frowned. “I’m trying to make a point.”

Trent growled under his breath. “Go on.”

“When I saw those pictures, the sensation caused a psychological perception in my brain.”

“A bad one I’m sure,” Trent muttered.

“Yes,” Kayden said slowly. “I thought you were cheating on me and it really hurt my feelings.”

Trent rolled his eyes skyward and sighed. “But I’m _not_ cheating on you.”

Kayden hesitated. “Trent…are you coming to my sister’s Korean practice tomorrow?”

Trent barked a laugh. “What?”

“Emma’s been asking about you all week. I think we were both hoping you’d show up again at the McDonalds.”

“If you want me to come, I will,” Trent said lazily. “It was fun learning your language. Can’t say I remember much of it, though.”

Kayden chewed his bottom lip. “I—I just figured you wouldn’t have the time. Since you’re going to that party with _Maggie._ ”

“I’m not going until late,” Trent said off-handedly. “You’ll probably be in bed by the time I drop by the sorority house.”

“Do you _really_ have to go?” Kayden whined.

“I have to make an appearance.”

“But how are you going to call me if your at a party?”

“I’ll call you when I get home if you want.”

Kayden scrambled for another excuse. “But—”

“Just let it go, Kayden,” Trent growled. “I’m going to the party. You’re not going to change my mind.”

Kayden turned back to his computer as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. “Although our perceptions are based on sensation, not all sensations result in perception,” he read from the notes. “The example they gave here is a clock ticking in a classroom—”

“Kayden,” Trent said, and Kayden covered his face with both hands. 

“What Trent?” Hot wetness ran down his cheeks. “We need to finish this chapter before my mom comes home. We’re almost done.”

“Kayden. Just because I’m going to a party doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with anybody.”

Kayden sniffled. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You’ll just have to trust me,” Trent said in a serious voice. “I’m doing this for us.”

Kayden dropped his hands and glared at the other boy. “How?”

“Maggie’s doing us a favor, actually. Ivy’s going to be furious when she comes back tomorrow and hears we’re kicking it.”

Kayden thought back to the redhead he’d seen weeks ago in the main quad. She had been so desperate to get at Trent. She’d cried and screamed for him. She’d been a total terror.

“And Ivy’s going to go after Maggie, not you,” Trent said. “She won’t even know you exist. We can keep our sordid relationship on the down-low, just like we were, and she can’t bother us.”

Kayden saw some logic in that. “I-I guess.”

Trent smiled beatifically. “Just admit it. I’m right.”

Kayden refused. “Let’s get back to perception,” he said dryly. “As I was saying, when you go into a classroom with a ticking clock, you may sense the sound of the ticking, but you’re busy taking notes and asking questions, so you never perceive the sound. It never enters your mind.”

“Me?” Trent laughed. “Asking questions in class?”

“It’s just an example, Trent,” Kayden sighed.

“Relax. I’m just fucking with you,” Trent laughed.

Kayden rolled his eyes and went on with the chapter.

***

When Kayden entered his chemistry lecture Friday afternoon, he quickly scanned the room for a crowded place to sit. There was a seat on the end two rows back next to a pair of boys, and he rushed up the steps and claimed it for himself.

The chocolate skinned boy beside him gave him a curious look, and Kayden avoided his eyes. He was embarrassed. He rarely sat next to strangers, but he didn’t want to sit next to Jacob after that kiss, and he determinedly took his things out of his bag as the two boys beside him resumed their conversation. He got out his laptop and was booting it up when Jacob strolled into the room.

Immediately, his green eyes fell on Kayden, and Kayden ducked his head and rummaged sightlessly through his bag as he realized there was no way to sit beside him. Slowly, Jacob started for the stairs, and Kayden squirmed desperately in his seat as he approached. He felt terrible. Jacob wasn’t a bad guy, but he kept making things so awkward…

Then Jacob brushed past Kayden and swept for the back row. The awkward moment was over, and Kayden dropped his bag and let out a sigh of relief. He waited a few unbearable moments, listening to his blood pounding in his ears, then risked a glance over his shoulder. 

Jacob was settled alone in the back row, watching him with his vibrant green eyes. He pushed his dark hair out of his face and smiled, and Kayden whirled away with his heart in his throat.

Class started soon after, but he had a hard time paying attention. He swore he could feel Jacob’s eyes on him throughout the lecture and it made him deeply uncomfortable. He kept his head forward and his eyes focused on the projector. 

When class ended, Jacob was the first person out the door. He flew down the aisle, past other students packing up their things and talking to neighbors and raced out the door without another look in Kayden’s direction.

Kayden blinked after Jacob, surprised, but relieved he wouldn’t have to confront him—

“Excuse me,” the dark-skinned boy said, and Kayden looked up suddenly and realized he and his buddy were trying to exit the aisle.

“Sorry!” Kayden scrambled to move his bag out of the way and the boys squeezed past him for the stairs. He hurriedly packed up his things as the room broke down around him and stood to pull his bag over his shoulder. He had to meet Audrey for Writing, then they’d meet Ian for lunch, but after that… Kayden smiled faintly as he breezed out of the room. He and Trent had had phone sex again the night before, but he was looking forward to the real thing. Mark had given him and Ian permission to go out Saturday night, and he and Trent were planning to meet up on campus like they had last week.

Trent had promised to come to Korean practice tonight, too, and Kayden was excited to spend extra time with him. He still wasn’t happy about the date with Maggie, but Trent had promised to call him when he left the party. The weekend was looking bright, and Kayden’s mood lifted as he exited the building and started for the English department.

***

“I can’t believe we were ever friends with Mateo,” Audrey said as they headed for the Treehouse after Writing. “He’s so… _cold_ now. He’s like a totally different person.”

“I saw him working at Trent’s house last week,” Kayden said as they started across the main quad. A group of sorority girls in pink shirts crossed in front of them, and Kayden glared as they passed. “He’s a hard worker, Audrey. He’s just concerned about keeping his job.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t talk to me!” Audrey complained. “He’s being a total asshole.”

Kayden scratched his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Screw him. It doesn’t matter anyway,” Audrey grumbled. “I’m so glad I joined the French club. I get to go out with some really cool girls this weekend. It’s going to be great.”’

Kayden nodded in agreement. “I think so too. You deserve some time off.”

_“Wait…please…Why won’t you_ talk _to me?!”_ A loud female voice screamed, and Kayden and Audrey slowed to a stop and looked after the sorority girls. A slender, redheaded girl stood in the middle of the quad in an oversized Stanford hoodie and a tiny pair of shorts. Her feet were planted about a foot apart, her hands balled at her sides, and her hair wild around her face. “We were sisters just two weeks ago and now you can’t even speak to me?!”

“Isn’t that Trent’s ex?” Audrey asked.

“Oh god, she’s back,” Kayden whispered.

“Ivy, we’re not allowed to talk to you,” said a tiny black girl with her hair in braids. “Maggie forbids it.”

“Fuck Maggie!” Ivy wailed. “She stole my boyfriend! And nearly got me kicked out of Stanford, as well!”

Most of the girls avoided Ivy’s eyes, but a blonde girl with freckles looked pityingly at her. “Ivy…you’ve got to stop this. You’re acting crazy—”

“I’m not crazy!” Ivy shrieked, and the tiny black girl grabbed the blonde’s shoulder and gestured to her friends to start walking again. “Nooo! Don’t go! I need you guys!”

“We’re not allowed to talk to you, Ivy,” called the black girl. “It’s against house rules.”

“Stupid bitches! Maggie doesn’t control you!” Ivy roared, but the girls kept walking. “Come back! Please don’t leave me!”

“Wow. Trouble in the sorority house,” Audrey murmured as Ivy stood alone in the quad, sobbing hysterically. She took Kayden’s arm and pulled him away. “She doesn’t know you’re sleeping with Trent, does she?”

“No. Nobody knows but you and Ian,” Kayden said nervously. “And Trent’s friends, too, I suppose.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Audrey said dryly. “I wouldn’t want that crazy girl chasing after me.”

“Yeah,” Kayden said under his breath, thinking about Maggie and her ingenious plan to fake-date Trent. It was the same plan he and Audrey had come up with to fool their parents, and grudgingly, he admitted to himself that maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

“Let’s hurry,” Audrey said. “I want to ask Ian if we can get the curfew pushed to midnight. Maybe he’s got an idea.”

Kayden let himself be dragged to lunch.

***

An hour later, Kayden entered the Algebra classroom and quickly found his seat at the end of the first row.

Lunch had been a tedious affair. He’d listened to his brother and his bestie chat about their plans for the weekend in a daze. He tried not to, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the redhead he’d seen in the main courtyard. _Ivy._

Kayden didn’t like the idea of the crazy girl chasing after his boyfriend. He was _jealous_ and he didn’t like how it felt. He wanted to trust Trent to be faithful, but he wasn’t sure he could.

He waited impatiently for Trent to make an appearance as the classroom filled up around him. Lacie, the blonde girl he’d used to sit with, met his eyes when she came through the door, but quickly looked away and found a seat in the back.

Kayden had been meaning to talk to the girl for a while now, and he thought about it distantly as Ethan breezed into the room and swept to his desk. He didn’t understand why Lacie was avoiding him; they’d had such a nice comradery over their studies.

“I’m about to collect homework, people,” Ethan said as he unpacked his bag. “Please get it out.”

Kayden anxiously watched the door as he got out his homework. Trent was _late,_ but it didn’t make sense. Trent _never_ missed Algebra.

Ethan set his lesson plan aside, then rounded his desk. He came to a stop in front of Kayden’s table, and looked pointedly at the empty chair beside him, his lip curling with derision. “Is your special friend coming to class today?”

“I-I don’t know,” Kayden stuttered. “He’s supposed to.”

Ethan solemnly took his homework. “There’s been a significant improvement in his grades in the past couple weeks, but to be honest, I was wondering when the good streak would peter out.”

Kayden looked up at the teacher with his big, soulful eyes. “H-he’ll be here. I’m sure of it.”

“Well, let’s hope he makes it in the next five minutes, or I’ll have to mark him as absent.”

Kayden pressed his lips together as Ethan strode away. He glanced at the clock over the whiteboard. Trent had four more minutes…

Ethan finished collecting the assignments, then returned to the front of the room and set them aside in a neat stack. “We’re finishing up chapter seventeen today. I hope everyone’s aware of the test this coming Wednesday…” he trailed off as Trent stormed through the door and Kayden’s heart did a backflip in excitement. “Nice of you to join us, Trent,” Ethan drawled. “Just in time.”

“Sorry.” Trent barely looked at the instructor as he stalked to his chair and yanked it out from under the table. “I got held up.”

Kayden’s excitement faded away as he noticed the pinched look on Trent’s handsome face. He watched in concern as the older boy fell into his seat with a glower.

“Did you manage to complete the homework?” Ethan asked dryly.

“Yep.” Trent grabbed his bag and ripped it open. He pulled a creased sheet of notebook paper from his math book and thrust it toward the instructor. “Here.”

“Thank you,” Ethan said stiffly, taking the assignment from Trent with narrowed eyes.

Trent leaned back in his seat with a sigh. His expression was sour, and he didn’t meet Kayden’s eyes once as Ethan returned to the front of the room and began lecture.

Kayden was so curious what had happened, but he was afraid to ask. He got out his notebook and pretended to take notes as Ethan droned away at the whiteboard. He snuck cautious peeks at Trent throughout. He couldn’t help himself.

Several moments passed before Trent caught Kayden looking. “I ran into Ivy, if you’re wondering,” he muttered under his breath, frowning, and Kayden’s eyes got huge.

“You _did?_ ”

“She was waiting for me outside Conflict Management. She was begging me to talk to her.”

“Maybe you should have,” Kayden whispered. “You could have told her you weren’t interested.”

“She’s a _stalker,_ ” Trent hissed. “That isn’t going to do any good.”

“Trent,” Ethan snapped from the whiteboard, and Trent zipped his lips. “Keep your conversation until after class, please. We’re in the middle of lecture.”

“Sure thing,” Trent said tightly. “Sorry.”

Ethan frowned, but turned back to board to resume the lesson.

“I saw her too,” Kayden whispered, and Trent looked down at him from the corner of his eye. “She was arguing with the sorority girls in the main quad.”

“She doesn’t have any friends now,” Trent said through his teeth. “I don’t know why she came back.”

“She came back for _you,_ ” Kayden grumbled.

“She’s wearing my hoodie, too,” Trent muttered. “Dumb bitch swiped it out of my truck.”

Kayden stiffened with anger. “That’s not right.”

“Fat chance I’ll ever see it again.” Trent leaned back in his seat with a huff. “What a cunt.”

Kayden thought about Ivy and the unfairness of the situation for the rest of class. He didn’t have to pay attention to the lecture. He’d already gone over the chapter, _twice,_ in preparation to teach Trent. He knew the material by heart.

“Alright, class, please complete the assignment at the end of the chapter over the weekend,” Ethan said as he finished at the board a bit earlier than usual and the classroom began to break down. “We’ll be doing a review session on Monday, so come prepared.”

Kayden sighed in relief and started to put his things away. “We’ll find time to do our own review session next week,” he said, zipping up his bag. “I’m going to make you a practice quiz this weekend.”

“Then we might as well skip the next class,” Trent grumbled. “You do better reviews than he does.” He gestured to Ethan, wiping the board down at the front of the room.

“B-but what about the homework?”

“Doesn’t he accept late work?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Come on.” Trent shouldered his bag and stood in a single motion. “I want to get off campus before I run into Ivy again.”

Kayden stood and followed him out the door. They took the crowded hall for the main doors together, standing close to one another but not quite touching. Kayden wished Trent would take his hand…

“Maybe we should split up. I don’t want Ivy catching sight of you,” Trent said as they slipped outside. “She’ll make our lives hell if she finds out we’re sleeping together.”

Kayden pouted. “B-but aren’t we going to your truck?”

“Not today,” Trent said darkly. “I just want to get home.”

“Are you still coming to my sister’s Korean lessons?”

“I said I would,” Trent grumbled. “I’ll walk you to the main quad, then we’ll split.”

Kayden followed Trent down the covered pathway. He was anxious and he kept his eyes peeled for the redhead. At the end of the pathway, the main courtyard sprawled before them. A cluster of students on bikes coasted across the sun-warmed bricks and as they dispersed, Kayden caught sight of Audrey and Ian sitting together below one of the palm trees.

“Looks like your friends are waiting.” Trent gestured to the pair under the tree. “You’d better join ‘em.”

Kayden looked up at Trent as they stopped under the arcade. His eyes glittered in the light. He looked so very beautiful with the shadows playing across his face. “I love you,” Kayden whispered.

“Yeah, me too,” Trent grunted. “I’ll see you at the McDonalds at five.”

“Okay…” Kayden looked up at him hopefully, wanting a kiss.

Trent smirked down at him. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing.” Kayden fluttered his eyelashes.

Trent snorted, then leaned in and caught Kayden’s chin with a single hand. “Come here.”

Kayden stretched up on his tip-toes for a kiss and they met in the middle. Trent pushed his tongue into his mouth immediately, and they attacked each other’s lips with ferocity. Kayden’s penis perked up with interest and he groaned into the other boy’s mouth as his head spun with desire. 

Trent pulled back with a sigh. “That’s enough, Kayden.”

“I want you…” Kayden whined. “Please…”

“I have to go,” Trent said. “I’ll see you tonight, Kayden. I promise.”

Kayden’s heart ached as Trent dropped his hand and the connection between them ended. He wished Trent would stay…he wished nothing would come between them and that they could always be together…

“See you later, baby,” Trent said, then turned away.

Kayden watched him go with a pout on his little face. He just wished things could be different.

***

Kayden went home with Ian and Audrey, then waited an hour for Cho to pick him up.

“Mom, my friend’s going to meet us for Korean lessons again,” Kayden said as they drove across town.

“Yay!” Emma bounced excitedly in her seat. “He’s _so_ sexy.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kayden,” Cho said, frowning. “You’re supposed to be teaching Emma, not your friend.”

“But…I already told Trent he could come.”

Cho sighed deeply. “Then I guess it will be alright for today.”

Kayden and his sister shared a smile. 

“We’ve only got three weeks until the grandparents arrive,” Cho said. “Everyone needs to be on their best behavior.”

The smile vanished from Kayden’s face, but Emma rolled her eyes. _“Yes, mother,”_ she said in perfect Korean. _“I’ve been practicing on my own in my spare time. It’ll be fine.”_

“I hope so,” Cho said as they reached the McDonald’s and parked in the front. She shut off the car and dropped her book in her purse. “Let’s go, kids.”

Kayden and Emma got out of the back and followed their mother inside.

“Did Trent sign that permission slip yet?” Emma asked in a hushed voice.

“Not yet,” Kayden murmured. “But I gave it to him. He said he’d take a look.”

“It’d be nice to get it back.” Emma huffed. “The next time my teacher’s in a good mood, I’ll give it to her.”

“I’ll remind him when he gets here.”

The inside of the McDonalds was busy with patrons. There were several filled tables by the doors, and a family with children standing at the counter. Cho led the way to the back section of the restaurant where it was quieter. “Do you want drinks?” she asked as Kayden and Emma found a seat. “I’m going up for a coffee.’

“I want a Coke,” Emma said, squirming with exuberance. They rarely got to drink pop.

“Sweet tea for me,” Kayden said simply.

Cho stepped away from the table and disappeared around the divider.

_“Let’s get started,_ ” Kayden said in Korean. _“I wanted to work on your pronunciation some more.”_

“What time is Trent showing up?” Emma asked in English, peeking over the divider at the doors. “I don’t want to start until he’s here.”

“It’s already five after,” Kayden pointed out.

“Send him a text,” Emma pressed. “See where he is.”

Kayden sighed and got out his phone. “I really don’t think this is necessary. He said he’d be here,” but he typed up a message anyway. _Hey. We just got to the McDonalds. Where are you?_

Emma drummed her fingers on the table. “I hope he shows up soon. This is _so_ boring.”

“We could try to practice while we wait,” Kayden suggested. _“How was school today?”_

Emma gave him a death glare. _“Boring. I’ve been waiting to talk to_ your _hot boyfriend all day.”_

Kayden blushed. “He’ll be here soon enough,” he said in English. “He promised.” Just then, his phone buzzed with a reply and he checked the screen.

_I’m running late. I took a nap after class and just got out of the shower._

“He just got out of the shower,” Kayden smiled a little.

“Yummy,” Emma crooned. “What does he look like naked?”

Kayden’s face got extremely red. “I-I-I can’t tell you that?!”

“Why not?” Emma pouted. “Me and the other girls at school talk about boys all the time.”

Kayden shook his head as he sent Trent another message. _Okay. We’re waiting for you._

_I’m about to leave. See you soon, babe._

Kayden smiled as he set his phone aside. “He said he’ll see us soon.”

“What’s it like dating him?” Emma asked curiously. “He really doesn’t come off as a gay guy.”

“He’s not,” Kayden said slowly, checking their mother was still occupied at the counter. She waited behind the family, who was in the middle of some sort of heated complaint with management. “He was dating a girl recently, and she’s crazy about him. She doesn’t want to accept the relationship’s over.”

“Is it over?” Emma asked dryly and Kayden hesitated.

“Apparently there’s tons of pictures of him kissing different girls on Instagram.”

“Oh my god, do you know what his username is?” Emma gushed. “We should find his profile.”

Kayden pulled up the apps on his phone. “Instagram’s already installed.”

“Let me see.” Emma gestured for the phone and Kayden nervously handed it over. “I’m going to do a search for Trent Hudson.”

“Hurry,” Kayden whispered. “I don’t want Mom to see my phone.”

“Relax,” Emma said, poking her tongue out as she typed madly at the screen. She paused, then scrolled a few times. “Here he is.”

“Let me see.” Kayden leaned over the table to look.

“There’s over 800 pictures,” Emma murmured as she set the phone down and turned it on its side, so they could both see. “He’s _so_ dreamy, Kayden.”

Kayden glanced through the pictures of Trent driving in his truck, Trent flexing his muscles without a t-shirt, Trent lounging by the poolside in sunglasses, then he came upon the picture from Monday night, of Trent and Maggie kissing on Seth’s couch, and he zoomed in to show his sister. “This was just the other day.”

“Woah.” Emma’s eyes widened. “That looks like some passionate kissing.”

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you two studying right now?” Kayden and Emma looked up to find their mother standing over them with a tray. She frowned down at Kayden’s phone. “And what is that?”

“Nothing.” Kayden grabbed his phone off the table and quickly shut it off.

Cho’s eyebrows rose to her hairline and she set the tray on the table. “Where did you get that phone?”

“Uhhh…”

“Did that boy give it to you?” Cho asked, her eyes narrowing into slits. “What’s his name again?”

“Trent _,_ ” Kayden said guiltily.

“He gave it to you, didn’t he?”

Kayden nodded.

“Kayden…what is going on with you? You’ve been so distant lately. And secretive.”

“N-nothing’s going on,” Kayden whined. “I dropped my phone in the pool again. I was afraid to tell dad.”

“He’s right mom,” Emma spoke up. “His phone’s been dead for weeks.”

“I don’t like the look of this _Trent_ ,” Cho said sharply, picking up her coffee. “Something about him gives me the impression he’s up to no good.”

Kayden trampled down a smile. “He’s a really nice guy, mom. Once you get to know him.”

“I’m sure,” Cho said, then stepped away to her own table. She sat primly and took out her book.

_“So, how are you dating if he’s kissing other girls?”_ Emma asked in whispered Korean.

_“He says he’s only doing it so the first girl will stop following him around,”_ Kayden replied with a sigh. _“He’s supposed to go to a party at the sorority house tonight for the same reason.”_

_“How’s that going to make her stop?”_

_“I don’t know anymore,”_ Kayden said miserably. _“I don’t want him to go.”_

_“Did you tell him that?”_

_“He doesn’t care what I want,”_ Kayden said. _“He says he knows what he’s doing.”_

Emma rolled her eyes. _“Men.”_

“Hey.”

Kayden looked up and saw Trent leaning over the divider. “H-hey.” He smiled nervously. He could _feel_ his mother’s gaze burning into the back of his head.

“How’s the Korean going?”

“G-good,” Kayden stuttered.

“Come sit.” Emma patted the spot beside her. “We were just getting started.”

Trent came around the divider and sat next to Emma. “I’ve got something for you.”

Emma beamed with excitement. “I think I know what it is.”

Trent pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from his back pocket. “Signed and dated for Monday. Hope your ready to turn it in.”

“I’m ready.” Emma took the paper and peeked inside. “Wow, that looks _just_ like dad’s.”

Kayden wanted to see, too, but figured he’d check it out later when their mother wasn’t just a few feet away. “I told you he’d do it.”

“Were you doubting me?” Trent smirked. “I’m a man of my word.”

“Alright then.” Emma put the paper away with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “If you’re a man of your word, then can you promise your being faithful to my big brother?”

Trent gave her a weird look. “What?”

“I just saw your Instagram,” Emma said. “Looks like you get around.”

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Trent muttered. “I’m not promising anything to a _ten-year-old._ ”

Emma got a pouty look on her face, but she said no more as Cho set her coffee aside and got up from her table.

“Trent?” Cho greeted in a stern voice.

“Hi, Mrs. Lee,” Trent said to the woman, smiling easily. “How’s the coffee?”

“It’s fine,” Cho said. “But I’m concerned about the lack of studying that’s going on, and I think it’s because you’re here.”

“Oh.” Trent blinked at her. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Kayden invited me.”

“I know,” Cho said, frowning. “And I’m kindly uninviting you from any future sessions. I really think your presence is too much of a distraction.”

“Mom…” Kayden started.

“Kayden, don’t,” Cho snapped. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I asked you to tutor your sister and all I’m hearing is a bunch of gossip.”

The table fell into an awkward silence.

“You’re seeing my son?” Cho asked pointedly. “Right?”

Kayden gulped. He and Emma hadn’t been as quiet as he thought they’d been.

“I guess I am, aren’t I?” Trent laughed uncomfortably. “Are you pissed?”

Cho’s eyes flashed.

“Mom?” Kayden looked up at his mother with wide eyes. “You aren’t going to tell dad are you?”

“No.” Cho pursed her lips. “But that doesn’t mean I’m happy about what’s happening here.”

“Trent!” Ivy stood in the entry, wearing Trent’s Stanford hoodie. Her hair was wild about her face and there were tears in her eyes. “Trent…please…I need you.”

“Oh my god…” Trent stood at once. “I have to go.” He slipped away from the table and ran for the redhead. _“Ivy!”_ he hissed. “Did you follow me?”

“I just want to talk to you! Why wouldn’t you let me talk earlier?!”

“Fine! Fuck!” Trent cursed. “Let’s go outside. We’ll talk out there.”

Ivy’s face lit up and she latched onto Trent’s arm. “You aren’t going to run again are you?”

“No, you fucking bitch,” Trent growled, then dragged the girl to the door. “Come on. You’re making a scene.”

Indeed, the whole restaurant was looking at the pair in the doorway. Most of the adults were making nasty faces. No one was impressed.

Ivy grabbed at the back of Trent’s t-shirt and hung on as she followed him out. “Nobody will talk to me, Trent. I’ve had the worst day.”

“That’s because you’re fucking insane,” Trent muttered, and the conversation faded as the door shut behind the pair. Kayden gazed after his boyfriend in total shock.

“And what was that about?” Cho asked stiffly.

“One of Trent’s ex’s,” Kayden said with a deep sigh, then in Korean. _“Let’s get back to work, Emma. The fun’s over.”_

_“No fair! I was going to teach him some curse words!”_

Kayden shook his head. He didn’t care about Korean anymore. He wanted to take out his phone and call Trent fifteen _million_ times until he picked up but knew he couldn’t. He’d already made enough of a nuisance of himself for one day. He’d just been outted to his mother, for goodness sake!

Out the front window, Kayden spotted Trent’s black truck rolling out of the lot. He and Ivy were _leaving together!_

Cho went back to her table as Kayden grudgingly started to lecture his sister on the different sounds in the Korean language. Emma propped her elbows on the table and dropped her chin into her hands. She was bored, but Kayden just wanted to finish the lesson. He had to find out where Trent was.

***

The ride home was silent. Cho had nothing to say about Trent or the incident in the McDonald’s. She looked out at the road with a passive expression on her face.

Kayden could sense his mother’s disappointment, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He watched the passing cars and trees out his window as a distraction. Beside him, Emma played a game on her phone. She was totally unaffected, and Kayden was envious of her.

As soon as they got home, Kayden ran upstairs to call Trent. Mark was late getting back from work, and now was the perfect opportunity to get in touch with the other boy.

Kayden closed the door to his bedroom, then flopped down on his bed. Holding his breath, he pulled up Trent in his contacts and dialed his number.

Trent picked up on the second ring. “I know why your calling, Kayden. I took Ivy back to her dorm. That’s all.”

“That was upsetting,” Kayden whined. “She really is stalking you, isn’t she?”

“I fucking said she was, didn’t I?” Trent growled.

“So you guys went straight to her dorm?”

“Yes! And I left her there!” Trent yelled. “Jesus _Christ,_ I can’t stand how suspicious you are all the time!”

“I’m not suspicious!” Kayden cried. “You just walked out with your ex-girlfriend! I was worried!” The loud sound of chewing was the only response he got, and Kayden made a face. “What are you doing?”

“I’m at home getting something to eat before this fucking party.”

Kayden pouted. “So you’re still going to the party?”

“Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?!”

Kayden flinched. “You don’t have to yell at me.”

“The plans haven’t changed. I’m still going,” Trent grumbled. “I’m trying to prove a point to Ivy, but she obviously hasn’t gotten the message yet.”

“But what are you going to do about your mother?” Kayden asked. “Is she really coming this weekend?”

“I got a call from her a little bit ago, actually. She’s released from the hospital.”

Kayden smiled faintly. “That’s good. Are you going to pick her up?”

“No. I’m going to the party,” Trent said firmly. “I’m not picking her up until Sunday. “She’s just going to have to wait until I’m ready for her.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Lizzie cleaned up the pool house this afternoon, but I need to get a new mattress for the guest room this weekend. Mitch and I…well, I won’t tell you that story.”

Kayden raised his eyebrows. “What story?”

“Never mind Kayden. You don’t want to know.”

Kayden sighed and rolled over on his back, so he could see the ceiling. “My mom knows I’m gay now. This was a really weird day.”

“She probably already knew,” Trent muttered. “Moms are good at knowing stuff like that.”

“Your mom’s going to find out we’re having sex next,” Kayden said lightly, and Trent growled under his breath.

“You’d better not tell her,” Trent said darkly. “I don’t care how much I like you, I’ll kill you if you do.”

Kayden shivered. “I-I won’t.”

“Good.”

The chewing continued and Kayden rubbed a hand across his face. “I wish we’d gotten to spend some time together today. We barely got to see each other at all.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Trent said. “We’re meeting at the school at five, right?”

“Yeah,” Kayden sighed. “But I wish I could see you _now._ ”

“Well, you can’t. You’re at home and I’m about to go to a party.”

“I know.” Kayden’s face fell. “I just wish you weren’t.”

“I’m going to hang up,” Trent sneered.

“You might as well,” Kayden muttered. “My dad will be home any minute.”

“Have fun with that.”

“I always do,” Kayden said dryly. “I love family dinners.”

Trent huffed. “Okay. I’ll call you tonight when I get home. Try to cheer up a little.”

“I’ll try.”

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye.”

Trent hung up and Kayden pulled the phone away from his ear as a horrible feeling of sadness welled inside of him. Curious, he pulled up Instagram and found Trent’s profile was still in the search bar. He spent the next thirty minutes browsing Trent’s luxurious life. The cars he drove, the clothes he wore, and the people he posed with were all premium, and he was _gorgeous_ in every shot. Kayden had never had a social media account in his life. He was totally bedazzled.

_“Kayden?”_ Cho called from downstairs. _“Dinner’s ready.”_

Kayden slipped his phone under his pillow with a sigh and headed downstairs for another boring family meal.


End file.
